Superhero
by bustercall
Summary: Una promesa de la infancia determinara el camino que seguira Hyodo Issei a lo largo de su vida, el camino de la justicia, el camino del super héroe que pelee en nombre de los débiles e indefensos... pero ¿lo estara haciendo bien?¿que es lo que realmente significa ser un super héroe? Issei x Irina
1. Blaze el Sekiryuutei

**Una promesa de la infancia determinara el camino que seguira Hyodo Issei a lo largo de su vida, el camino de la justicia, el camino del super héroe** **que pelee en nombre de los débiles e indefensos... pero ¿lo estara haciendo bien?¿que es lo que realmente significa ser un super héroe? _Issei x Irina_**

 **descargo de responsabilidad: la mejor pareja del anime es la del monje Miroku y Sango la exterminadora de monstruos, habiendo esclarecido esto prosigo**

 **Superhero**

 **capitulo 1: the Sekiryuutei Blaze**

Bien, aquí estamos de nuevo, otra noche más prestando mi valioso servicio a la comunidad, otra noche más enfrentando a los distintos enemigos que amenazan la paz de mi querida ciudad gothica… ok, ok, es broma, es otra noche más defendiendo la pequeña ciudad en la que vivo, no me quejo, en serio, es un trabajo a medio tiempo enriquecedor y bueno, no puedo negar que me gustaría tener un poco más de cabida en otros lados, quizás así por fin podría ser más famoso, digo, ese es mi objetivo a largo plazo, ser lo suficientemente famoso como para que mi nombre llegue a otros lados del mundo como América o Europa, no niego que me parece atractiva la idea de irme de este lugar para buscar mejor suerte en lugares más grandes, pero bueno, no creo que en otras ciudades encuentre situaciones tan particulares como acá

-vamos a ver… situación de rehenes y asalto a un banco…- no puedo evitar rascarme la cabeza, es algo surreal -…¿desde cuándo los demonios rebeldes asaltan bancos?

Si, en efecto, parecería un chiste pero no es así, desde esta azotea puedo ver una situación de rehenes algo típica… en Estados Unidos, ósea ¿Qué rayos hacen tres demonios rebeldes con ametralladoras, máscaras y demás estupideces asaltando un banco a estas horas? Bueno, no puedo negar que tiene más sentido que robarlo a luz del dia

 _Compañero, tu eres el que pediste volverte un "súper héroe" según creo clichés así deberían estar alegrándote la noche_

-bueno, es cierto…-

Murmuro para el invasor dentro de mi cuerpo que me da sus poderes para fungir con mi papel con la sociedad, bien, mejor reviso que todo esté en forma antes de entrar, vamos a ver.. Pantalón jean de combate, listo, botas de cuero de combate, listo, buzo ceñido de color gris con el número 0 en el hombre izquierdo, listo, bufanda de color rojo, listo, capucha anexa a buzo ceñido, listo, mascara para cubrir mi identidad, listo, protectores bendecidos debajo de mis ropas, listo, si, todo está listo, mi indumentaria de súper héroe ya está lista…¡¿Qué?!¡¿no esperaban que anduviera con un traje en mallas con la ropa interior por fuera o si?! Dije que soy un súper héroe, no un trastornado

En fin, solo me queda empezar, es hora de que Blaze haga su entrada

BOOST

Tan pronto salto al vacío me equipo con mi Sacred Gear, la Boosted Gear, si no potencio mi poder físico, una caída desde un octavo piso puede partirme las piernas, girando sobre mí mismo al caer comienzo a acercarme a la escena del crimen, dos sujetos están vigilando a los rehenes y el tercero debe estar al fondo teniendo su rato de intimidad con la caja fuerte, lo mejor es analizar un poco la situación para poder entender de qué va todo este rollo

-oye ¿puedo preguntar por qué estamos robando bancos?...- pregunta uno de los sujetos mirando a su compañero -… somos demonios rebeldes, digo, creo que el dinero no sea problema, más en este lugar…-

-¡con un demonio Jabbels!...- responde el otro enérgicamente -…¡no nos pagan por hacer preguntas, nos pagan por apuntarles con estas cosas a estos idiotas…- señala este a los rehenes quienes lo miran con cierto pavor

Bueno, hora de entrar

PAFFFFF

Claro que el tema de cómo entrar sutilmente a una situación como esta no es precisamente mi fuerte por lo cual no me quedaba más que entrar pateando la puerta, sería mejor que llamase la atención de ellos hacia mí que contra los rehenes

-¡bien señores, se acabó la fiesta!-

Y como estaba planeado, la atención de todo el mundo… y sus rifles estaban sobre mi

-¡oye!¡¿ese no es el tal Blaze?!...- preguntaba uno de los sujetos mirando a su compañero

-¡¿te refieres al idiota con delirio de súper héroe?!.- le responde el otro haciéndose acreedor de ser el primero en recibir una surra por ese comentario

-si, el mismo…- tronándome los dedos sigo caminando tranquilo hacia ellos, puedo ver como se ponen nerviosos, claro, no todos los días tus planes son frustrados por el Sekiryuutei, aunque claro que la reacción de ellos no demora en llegar

TATATATATATATA

Como era de esperarse, comienzan a disparar, claro que para esas alturas ya cuando mi cuerpo ya está lo suficientemente potenciado, unas cuantas balas parecen mas bien un chiste, se ve como si me estuviesen tirando bolas de papel, por lo cual

TROOOOMMMMPPPPPP

GUAGGHHHH

En un rápido movimiento acierto un poderoso golpe al estómago del primero de ellos, con suficiente poder para reventar órganos internos si fuese un humano común y corriente, pero, tratándose de demonios, simplemente le va a dejar fuera de juego durante el resto de la noche, el otro no demora en mirarme con miedo, apuntándome mientras sus manos tiemblan, perfecto

-¡muérete cabron!...-

TATATATATATA

Otra ráfaga de balas, claro que esta parece que la está disparando mientras se hace en sus pantalones porque ni de broma una bala de esas me rozaría con ese temblor en sus manos, pobre tipo, tomando impulso me disparo preparando para acabar con su sufrimiento con un gancho de izquierda

TROOMPP

Y listo, un golpe limpio a la quijada es suficiente para dejarlo fuera de juego… e incrustado contra el techo, bueno, no hay tiempo que perder, mejor libero a los rehenes, mientras los desato puedo ver el rostro de alivio que hacen unos, otros por otra parte…

-¡es Blaze!...-

-¡nos va a volar en pedacitos!-

-¡corran antes de que vuele toda la ciudad!-

Gracias, te agradecemos que nos hayas rescatado, no todo el mundo se juega su pobre culo por rescatar a un grupo de asalariados desconocidos, hombre, creo que eso hubiese sido mejor que esas estupideces con las que salen

-así que Blaze ha venido esta noche…-

Atrás de mi una voz aparece, probablemente sea del último de los ladrones tan solo al voltear puedo confirmarlo y así mismo terminar de asimilar lo ridículo de la situación

-viejo…¿un capucha de lana?...- en efecto, una típica capucha de lana negra que solo tiene apertura en ojos y boca -…¡¿crees que nadie notara esas ridículas alas saliendo de tu espalda?!...- si, seria tolerable lo de la máscara, si no viniese sin camisa y extendiendo sus alas de demonio

-cierra el pico infeliz, ¿algunas últimas palabras antes de que te borre del mapa?...-

Bueno, el está desarmado, por lo que puede que el si sea un reto a la hora de pelear, entonces, preparándome para pelear veo como el alza su mano para materializar un círculo mágico, perfecto, era lo que yo quería, de este estoy seguro que saldrá un poderoso…¿colt? ¿Esperen? ¿El está sacando de su círculo mágico una puta colt? ¡pero que mieeeerdaaaaaaa!

-prepárate para morir Blaze…- dice el muy idiota apuntándome con un puto revolver

-¡y una mierda!¡¿se supone que siendo el líder de la banda te limitas a sacar una puta pistola para enfrentarte al Sekiryuutei?¡¿eres un subnormal o de niño te dejaron caer de la cuna?!¡¿No viste que hace unos segundos noquee a tus dos amigos quienes portaban rifles?!-

Es extraño, pero ante mi arremetida el demonio sonríe confiado

-es cierto, pero…- chasqueando los dedos, de las sombras se materializan varias copias de el mismo, todas armadas con la misma puta pistola, pero al menos ahora puedo contar a los involucrados por decenas quienes no demoran en rodearme mirándome con una sonrisa petulante -…¿qué harás contra 50 de nosotros?-

SLAP

Bueno, creo que le estoy dando demasiado crédito a este idiota, digo, demonios rebeldes robando un banco, el chiste de por si ya se contaba solo, bien, son muchos, y no tengo mucho tiempo antes de que la mascota de Rias Gremory y la de Sona Sitri vengan a tocarme los huevos… otra vez… en el mal sentido

BOOST

BOOST

BOOST

 _Compañero, creo que se te está yendo un poco la mano_

-Y una mierda Ddraig, este tipo pedía acción, ahora tendrá acción…-

 _Te entiendo perfectamente, pero creo que estas utilizando demasiado poder innecesariamente_

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

 _Mira tu brazo nada mas_

Y si, en efecto, la gema verde brilla con intensidad, la suficiente como para decir que lo que vaya a hacer va a ser suficiente para acabar con la situación, por lo que alzando mi puño cargo esa modesta energía que será más que suficiente para poder acabar con todos al mismo tiempo, una modesta explosión será suficiente

-¡vamos, no es tanto poder!

 _(Suspiro) ya sabemos cómo va a terminar esto_

 _TRANSFER_

-¡FINISHING MOVE!-

BOOOOOOOMMMMMM

Fuego sale de todos lados mientras que como había pensado, el idiota y sus clones son noqueados o borrados del mapa al instante, sin duda una victoria limpia… una victoria limpia si no se estuviese viendo el cielo tras la explosión, se sintiese el aire frio y de paso comenzasen a volar pedazos de piedras por todos lados, si, en resumen acabe volando todo el edificio

-.¡a la mierda!¡Ddraig!¡¿Por qué no me advertiste que estaba utilizando demasiado poder?!- no es para menos, aun llueven pedazos de escombro y toda la manzana acaba de desaparecer…. Y creo que al fondo alcanzo a ver una caja negra destruyendo una fábrica abandonada… espero que no sea la caja fuerte del lugar

 _Te lo dije, pero no haces caso… como siempre… bueno, creo que deberías acabar con ese sujeto antes de que siga causando problemas_

¿ese sujeto? Ah si, el líder de la banda, parece que sobrevivió a mi modesto y contenido ataque, solo que ahora esta inconsciente sobre los escombros… con toda su ropa incinerada, y no, no es como la trusa de hulk, eso tampoco se salvo

-vaya, es un sujeto resistente, mira que ni una sola quemadura….-

 _Deja de hacer el tonto y simplemente mátalo_

-Ddraig, ¿Qué hemos dicho del código del súper héroe? No matar a ningún villano, suena tonto, pero toca seguir las reglas al pie de la letra

 _Compañero, ¿recordamos que paso con el mundo en Injustice por no matar al Joker en su momento?_

…

…

-Tienes un excelente punto ahí, pero ni aun así, recordemos que somos súper héroes, no anti héroes, no podemos ir por la vida matando al primer idiota con el que nos encontramos…-

 _Insisto, Injustice_

…

….

-¿esto aparecería en las noticias?

 _Probablemente no_

Bueno, y sin más, finalmente cedo al deseo de mi compañero, no es algo a lo que suela apelar, pero definitivamente un demonio puede ser un problema mucho más grande que un simple humano, estos a comparación de los otros tienen los medios para hacer cualquier estupidez, casos como estos valen la excepción a la regla

Bien, sin mucho más que hacer, sintiendo la satisfacción de la labor cumplida, es hora de irme antes de que…carajo

-Blaze…-

La enana pecho plano mascota de la escuela y sirviente de Rias Gremory, como siempre mirándome con cara de pocos amigos, con esa descripción se podría decir que es una niña pequeña y frágil… y si, es eso, pero sumémosle el que es una torre y que me odia y que tiene puños de gorila para joderme el rato

-otra vez ¿no te cansas de causar estos destrozos?...-

Y al lado de ella la torre de Sona Sitri… ¿cómo es que se llamaba?, no lo recuerdo bien, digo, es fácil recordar a la mascota de la escuela, no a una más del montón del concejo estudiantil, era Yuka, Yuna, Yura, algo así no tiene ni rostro, ni tetas ni nada especial que destacar como para que la recuerde de entre las otras tantas

-¿de qué hablan chicas? acabo de eliminar a tres demonios rebeldes quienes tomaron prisioneros humanos, ¿no se supone que ese es su trabajo?...-

-lo es, por eso nos molesta tu interferencia- contesta la enana peli blanca

-además, nosotros no volamos edificios enteros para hacerlo…¿sabes en la clase de problemas que nos has metido por disfrazar tus tonterías del público?-

-pues no lo hagan…- respondo llanamente -…soy un súper héroe, es normal que la gente sepa de mí, si quiere simplemente sigan arrastradas en el bajo mundo mitológico, eso a mí al fin y al cabo me da igual…-

-¿sabes la clase de problemas que generas lo que estás diciendo?

-sí, si el mundo se entera de nuestra existencia se armara una hecatombe a nivel mundial, nadie se puede enterar de que los demonios y dragones existen…- el rostro de molestia de la enana mascota se acentúa -…parece que no quieres entender por la buenas, déjame atornillarte esto de una manera menos diplomática…-

Y que empiece la carrera señores, no demoro en girar tan rápido como puedo para huir, no soy de pegarle a las mujeres pero sé que este par de idiotas no me dejaran en paz tan fácilmente, hay que agradecer a mi entrenamiento el que pueda correr trepando edificios saltando entre cornisas, sin la Boosted Gear sería prácticamente imposible, pero gracias a eso no demoro mucho segundos en comenzar a correr sobre los tejados de las casas

Es una jodida molestia esa sobre fuerza demoniaca, lo que yo demore varios años en hacer más o menos bien ellos lo hacen nada más al ser convertidos, fuerza, reflejos, resistencia, si, todo eso es aumentado a quienes venden su alma al diablo, suficiente para seguirme a la carrera ya que pisándome los talones están ambas tratando de detenerme, creo que necesito alcanzar más velocidad

-Ddraig-

 _Entendido_

 _FLY_

En mi pecho y espalda se materializa un peto del cual se extienden unas enormes alas rojas y una protuberancia que se extiende como si fuese una cola de lagarto, al golpetear esta contra la cubierta despliego el vuelo, se que ese par de chismosas también pueden volar, pero el impulso inicial me da el tiempo suficiente para poder sacar una pequeña esfera de mi bolsillo

-¡mierda!¡se nos va a escapar de nuevo!-

Si, así mismo, como me gustaría quitarme la máscara y reírme de ellas en sus caras pero bueno, no hay tiempo, raspando la mecha de esta enciendo la improvisada bomba de humo y polvo blanco grisáceo que no demora en cubrirme, si fuese solamente un elemento enceguecedor, no demorarían en reencontrarme por mi aura, pero como el polvo blanco cubre toda mi presencia en su totalidad, solo es cuestión de estrellarme contra el piso y correr entre callejones durante unos segundos para perderlas completamente

Se que suena ridículo, pero es así de fácil, esas chicas dependen demasiado de sus sentidos demoniacos, quitémoselos y se vuelven en unas completas inútiles, incluso desde el callejón donde estoy en este momento puedo verlas mirando en todas direcciones desde el cielo, joder, como me emociona esto, terminar otra noche de largo y comprometido servicio a la comunidad, acabar con demonios rebeldes, escapar de las "guardianas" de la ciudad y bueno, de momento volver con el buen Whistler y reponer la bomba de humo que use, es pésima idea quedarme corto de recursos en un momento crítico, mejor prevenir que lamentar

* * *

Tras unos minutos ya volviendo a mi yo civil, no demoro en llegar a una vieja y modesta casa tradicional japonesa a las afueras de la ciudad, está un poco maltratada por el paso del tiempo, pero supongo que eso suma valor patrimonial o algo por el estilo, dudo que si no fuese por eso alguien dejaría volver a su casa una pocilga como el lo está haciendo, bueno, mejor toco el timbre

-¿Si?...- me contestan desde el megáfono

-Oye Whistler, abre, necesito reponer una bomba de humo…-

-(suspiro) ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así?-

-solo abre de una vez, no tengo tiempo, mañana hay escuela y ya se está haciendo demasiado tarde…-

CLICK

Si, el seguro del portón principal fue liberado, señal de que ya puedo entrar en su casa, el interior del lugar es bastante amplio con una casa en forma de U con el centro como un poco modesto jardín, en fin, cuando se trata de venir a esta casa por los motivos que vengo, me toca ir al almacén, Whistler ya debe estarme esperando en ese lugar

El almacén es un cubículo relativamente grande en el cual hay toda serie de elementos en torno a un escritorio que es donde está sentado el buen ex cura de la iglesia, si, el hombre frente a mi fue un reconocido exorcista en sus días, pero ahora ya está viejo y rancio, su cabello canoso esta desordenado tratado de ser contenido en una cola de caballo desastrosa y su barba ya es algo prominente, cosas de la edad supongo, es increíble que un hombre de su talla en sus días mas brillantes haya terminado así, solo, amargado, sin una pierna, nunca me dijo las razones por las que termino así, pero, parece ser que la iglesia simplemente lo hizo a un lado cuando el fue herido en combate, otra razón mas para detestar a ese grupo de subnormales

-entonces ¿dijiste que necesitabas reponer una bomba de humo?...-

-así es, hace un rato estuve ayudando en una situación de rehenes y utilice una para escapar de las chicas de los Clanes Gremory y Sitri, ya que solo tengo tres sería mala idea no reponer cuando puedo hacerlo…-

La mirada de el se torna algo seria

-ah si, el asunto de la toma de rehenes…- posando su mentón en sus manos suspira profundamente -…volaste un banco entero…-

-era necesario…- respondo tranquilamente

-¿Cuántos demonios rebeldes eran?...-

-solo tres…- al responder el anciano sujeto se talla el tabique estresado -…vamos, salve la vida de los rehenes, no hubo una sola perdida humana…-

-destruiste una fábrica entera tirándole la caja fuerte del banco encima, la caja quedo destruida y los vagabundos del lugar en estos momentos debieron haber dejado el interior totalmente limpio-

-vamos Whistler, es solo dinero…-

-yo tenía una cuenta en ese banco…-

-ouch…-

Para terminar de picarme la llaga, el saca un periódico de su cajo y me lo pasa, el encabezado de golpe me parece levemente exagerado

Blaze, "héroe a medio tiempo" que ha causado suficientes daños materiales para ser considerado el primo segundo del huracán Katrina

-Vamos viejo, esto es amarillismo puro…- es que no tiene otro nombre ¿no creo haber causado tantas pérdidas materiales haciendo mi trabajo…espero no haberlo hecho…. La cara de Wisthler no me ayuda a mitigar las dudas, hombre, está empeñado en hacerme creer que si es así… mejor miro el periódico…(mirada fija a las gráficas de este sobre los daños materiales) … -ok, como justificación diré que siempre rescato al inocente y no ha habido una sola victima mortal…-

-se que es así mocoso, de no serlo no me molestaría en ayudarte…- continuaba el anciano levantándose de su silla cojeando -…ya hace mucho tiempo te page por salvarme la vida y la de mi hija…-

Ah sí, su hija….

-¿Cómo esta ella actualmente? ¿Se toma la molestia de visitarte de vez en cuando anciano?-

-no, pero si pregunta seguido por ti…- me contesta el vejete asomando una sonrisa detestable en su rostro

-seguro que si…- nótese mi sarcasmo -…¿pregunta si ya me mataron?...-

-no, para nada… simplemente me pide que le pase cada reporte que aparece con tus actividades…. Y los carteles que le ponen precio a tu cabeza…-

-todo un encanto…- respondo cruzándome de brazos, sé que esa bruja me detesta, el sentimiento es mutuo

-no la puedes culpar, sabes lo estricta y disciplinada que es ella siguiendo las directrices de la iglesia…- me cuenta el vejete volviendo a su asiento sirviéndose un vaso de Whiskey para el y sirviéndome otro a mí, que buen samaritano y hombre tan considerado , no le importa compartir su alijo de licores conmigo aunque tenga dieciséis años -… el que le hayas rechazado su invitación a unirte a la iglesia por hacer de súper héroe le ofendió bastante, mas viendo lo que se dice de ti en la actualidad …salud-

-sabes que no me uniré jamás a la iglesia…- le contesto mientras recibo un vaso dándole un único trago a este -… le tengo fastidio a los demonios y un cierto desprecio a la iglesia, no confiaría jamás en ese grupo de mentirosos manipuladores… Salud…-

Ya teniendo la bomba de humo no tengo mucho más que hacer en este lugar, Whistler se levanta de su asiento, volviendo al interior de su cómodo hogar

-gracias por todo anciano…- sea como sea, solo puedo hacer esto gracias al apoyo de el, de no ser por su ayuda esta locura de volverme súper héroe hubiese sido imposible

-no hay nada que agradecer chaval, vuelve a tu casa que mañana tienes escuela…- me responde antes de desaparecer, un buen tipo en verdad

* * *

-hogar dulce hogar…- murmuro al ser recibido por el tranquilo silencio del lugar, hace unos meses que estoy viviendo solo, sabiendo la clase de peligros que estoy corriendo al hacer esto, al trabajar como el dragón emperador rojo por mi propia cuenta cuando mi culo es de oro para todas las facciones, decidí que la mejor opción era poner a salvo a mis padres, gracias a Whistler pude ingeniarme un plan y costearles un crucero por todo un año, gracias a eso al menos sé que si me llegan a descubrir en algún momento no les pasara nada

Algo fastidiado saco la comida del microondas, la primera semana es divertido vivir así, pero cuando estas a punta de comida chatarra recalentable durante tanto tiempo ya da es como asco, y gracias, pero respecto a cocinar no me sale bien si quiera hervir el agua por lo que no me quedan muchas opciones

 _-Issei kun ¿jugamos a la comida?...-_

Uno que otro pensamiento nostálgico siempre puede llegar cuando estas aburrido de esta mierda, hubiese sido bueno que en su momento le hubiese hecho caso y hubiese aprendido a cocinar

-ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué será de la vida de ella?...-

Supongo que hay cosas que simplemente se tienen que dejar al azar, no creo que la vuelva a ver en un tiempo, es decir, se fue a Londres hace mucho tiempo

* * *

Bien, un nuevo dia escolar, recientemente empecé el segundo año escolar , si mal no calculo han sido dos o tres meses, yo que se, con todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora en lo último que pienso es el dia en el que tuve que presentarme de nuevo ante mis compañeros como típica pregunta que hacen los nuevos profesores, eso si…

-¡Rias Sama!-

-¡Akeno samaaa!-

Hay cosas a las que uno nunca se termina de acostumbrar… entre ellas el ver a todos los demás estudiantes, sean hombres o mujeres gritando emocionadas como si viesen a su estrella musical favorita quitándose la ropa… claro que siendo Rias Gremory o Akeno Himejima yo también me pondría burro si las viese en paños menores… que esas faldas sean criminalmente cortas ayuda, pero es que miren esas tetas más grandes que un par de balones de futbol ¿se imaginarían ver tanta carne en bikini?

-Es una lástima que sean demonios…- murmuro derrotado pasando de ellas como de la mierda, estando encubriendo mi aura el sentimiento será mutuo

Al principio me era difícil deducir que ellas fuesen demonios, pero tras un tiempo la diferencia se hace bastante obvia, es que son tan descaradas de no hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por ocultarlo,¡joder! Es que si solo les falta andar con las alas al aire para terminar de hacerlo obvio, bueno, no solo ellas, el concejo estudiantil también tiene las mismas características, al parecer prácticamente todos ellos son nuevos en este mundo a excepción de Sona Sitri, heredera del clan Sitri así como del pecho de su padre y Tsubaki Shinra, que es como su hermana mayor pero que la genética si jugo a su favor

¿Alguna vez se han sentido que han entrado en un barrio peligroso donde al primer momento de sacar tu celular ya se han robado hasta tu ropa interior? Así mismo me siento en este momento en esta escuela dirigida por demonios, Gracias al pendiente de Whistler puedo disfrazar mi aura en este lugar y pasar como otro tantos de los estudiantes humanos, porque es bien sabido que nada más al verte entrar por la puerta sintiendo que tienes una Sacred Gear más o menos decente buscan reclutarte en su ejército de lamer botas para toda la eternidad, y gracias, ese rollo no va conmigo, soy súper héroe a medio tiempo, mi deber es proteger al necesitado, defender al inocente, estar ahí para quien grite mi nombre en espera de auxilio, ¡si señores!¡mi deber es ser un buen tipo!

Siendo así, estimados lectores se preguntaran Blaze ¿si sabes que te estás jugando tu pobre y draconico culo en una escuela de demonios porque sigues ahí? Esa, es la pregunta correcta, sigo estudiando en este peligroso lugar porque primero… soy pobre… tengo una pequeña beca en este lugar y si me muevo de aca tengo que olvidarme de comer por semanas… dos, porque en este lugar puedo saber perfectamente que ocurre en el mundo sobre natural, me ayuda bastante a evitar cosas como la de ayer por la noche… esas son las razones por las que soy un pobre y vulnerable humano aprendiendo física y aritmética en un nido de murciélagos con tetas… viéndolo así, no está nada mal

* * *

-reporte de la situación de anoche Koneko…-

El día no termina de empezar y ya tengo que lidiar con el primer dolor de cabeza, este tiene como título "Blaze" y como subtítulo "súper tarado a medio tiempo"

PAFF

Abriendo la puerta de golpe me dirijo a mi escritorio, necesito sentarme, esperar que el té de Akeno tenga algo que me haga olvidar los problemas y bueno, escuchar como Onii sama tendrá que agregar más dinero a la cuenta de "desastres clase Ddraig" mientras escucho como me regaña una vez mas

-Hi…- me contesta Koneko chan sentándose comenzando a comer sus golosinas despreocupadamente, como la envidio-… anoche tras el incidente de robo del banco, procedimos a enfrentarnos a Blaze quien ya había eliminado a la amenaza así como destruido el banco en su totalidad -…

Onii sama, prepara unos cuantos millones de dólares

-…eventualmente el comenzo a correr por las azoteas hasta que finalmente entre Yura y yo le perdimos el rastro por el uso de niebla blanca…-

PAFFF

Si, ese fue el sonido de mi cabeza estrellándose derrotada contra el escritorio

-sigo preguntándome por que un grupo de demonios rebeldes se pondrían en plan de robar un banco por la noche usando armas de fuego…y pasamontañas…- quien llega dejando su taza de te con una sonrisa cordial es mi amiga de toda la vida

-yo más bien me pregunto se Blaze es miembro de la iglesia…- murmura Yuuto sentado siendo quizás el único que se compadece de mi posición -… la niebla blanca es una herramienta de los exorcistas….-

-no, si bien el usa elementos de exorcista, Onii sama me ha confirmado que el no tiene nexos con la iglesia…- es un alivio para mí, lo último que quisiera es que un enemigo tan capaz como el estuviese de parte de ellos

-de ser así quizás no estaría haciendo tantas tonterías por toda la ciudad…- agrega Akeno ya con un gesto más serio -… ese tema del súper héroe puede ser bastante molesto en verdad…-

-lo se, realmente deseo parar a ese idiota, pero es imposible localizarlo cuando utiliza esa bomba de humo, y para hacerlo peor, de alguna manera ha disfrazado su presencia para no ser localizado cuando está haciendo de persona normal…- siendo así tratando de relajarme saco mi Tablet y reviso que hay de nuevo en las noticias, quizás no fue buena idea

 _-Este es un vídeo que les va a parecer imposible de concebir, lo que les voy a mostrar no es sarcasmo ni montaje alguno, no mis estimados espectadores, el mundo sobrenatural, si, ese mundo plagado de angeles, angeles caidos y demonios parece ser real...(inserte sonido dramático).. si, y si bien esto es suficiente para ponerte a pensar...¿que pasaría si te dijese que hay un "héroe" que se enfrente a ellos? (inserte otro sonido aun mas dramático)_

 _la leyenda Urbana de Blaze, super héroe a medio tiempo poco a poco pasa de ser una leyenda y se convierte mas en un hecho, hoy en día podemos tener evidencias mas claras de su existencia, así como evidencia explicita e implícita que sobre las batallas y los acontecimientos que lo han tenido a el... como el autor principal de estas mismas_

 _Y ahora precisamente conocerás los 7 enfrentamientos más legendarios de Blaze._

 _NUMERO SIETE_

PAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFF

Si, de nuevo esa fue mi cabeza contra el escritorio

-para que este sujeto ya este subiendo videos a Youtube sobre el tema quiere decir que hemos caído muy bajo…-

-Buchou…- murmura Koneko chan un tanto preocupada -… si siente que tenemos que detener a este sujeto con prisa, permítame hacer más controles para localizar alguna pista…-

-por ahora no…- contesto ya recuperándome un poco del mareo que me deja lo ridícula de esta situación -…lo queramos aceptar o no, Blaze en cierta manera nos ha ayudado… mientras no se meta directamente con nosotros, no haremos nada en especial para detenerlo…-

Es cierto, hace un tiempo gracias a el nos pudimos encargar del tema de los ángeles caídos que estaban atacando portadores de Sacred Gear, pudiese que fuesen seres neutrales a este conflicto, pero realmente detestaba tener a esas arpías rondando tan tranquilamente por mi territorio, entre eso y encargarse de demonios callejeros pese a su "singular" manera de hacerlo, se nos ha facilitado en parte el control de la ciudad

-entiendo…- murmura mi pequeña mascota volviendo a su asiento a continuar comiendo, siempre me he preguntado ¿Cómo le hace para comer tanto y seguir siendo tan pequeña? Esto tiene su misterio

-entonces Buchou ¿simplemente dejara ser a Blaze?...- la pregunta de Akeno es bastante acertada, pero lamentablemente….

-Sí, si nos ponemos a poner demasiado esfuerzo tratando de localizarlo simplemente nos agotaremos, por ahora, centrémonos en las pocas cosas buenas que nos deja esta situación…-

Por ahora será aprovechar que el está haciendo buena parte del trabajo sucio "ajusticiando chicos malos" nos está costando un ojo de la cara pero Onii sama puede permitirse eso sin problemas, además, debo ser honesta, siempre he querido conocer a este "súper héroe" y charlar de tú a tú con el, puede que pueda persuadirlo a ser más metódico y centrado, que sus peleas no dejen un cien por ciento de pérdidas materiales y puede que si tengo suerte decida colaborarnos entrando a mi sequito

Además de eso…

-Riser…- murmuro débilmente sin darme cuenta, tanto odio a ese tipo que inconscientemente pronuncio su nombre con asco, bueno, solo me queda llenar papeles y prepararme para el siguiente regaño de Onii sama, espero que Sona lo esté tomando mejor

* * *

BOOOOMMMMM

Va el tercero

-¡Momo!¡arroja el siguiente!...- le grito a mi alfil, si no lo hace rápido siento que voy a desahogarme pero contra ella

-¡HI!...- me contesta ella nerviosa, lanzando al aire el cuarto plato de plástico que tiene en el centro el dibujo de la máscara de Blaze, solo verlo me hace hervir la sangre

BOOOMMMM

-Kaicho, debería calmarse…- me susurran mis chicos un tanto asustados, se que debo calmarme, ¡pero es que no puedo!¡simplemente no puedo!¡¿Cómo podría calmarme?!¡un retrasado mental está haciendo estragos en MI territorio burlándose descaradamente de todos nosotros y no puedo atraparlo aun!

-¡siguiente!-

Sale el siguiente plato volando al aire parodiando cuando ese bastardo hijo de perra sale corriendo cada que lo tenemos en la palma de nuestras manos

BOOOOMMM

Ojala ese plato fuese el verdadero el ¡oh como lo disfrutaría! Estoy segura que de tenerlo en este momento le volaría la cabeza de una explosión y lo grabaría para poner esa cinta en mi televisor todas las noches para que me arrullase como si fuese una canción de cuna

-¡siguiente!

-¡Kaicho, ya no quedan más!-

Parece que la diversión ya se acabó de momento, si no venía aquí al patio a desahogarme un poco, seguramente me crecería una reuma por el maldito estrés

-por favor Kaicho…- Tsubaki, no me hables en noto maternal que me enojo aún más -…sé que es duro, pero trate de calmarse…-

-¡¿Cómo puedo calmarme cuando hay un subnormal allá afuera con la edad mental de un niño de seis años haciendo estragos por doquier atribuyéndolos a nosotros?!¡ya bastante se ganó el que quiera partirle su asquerosa cara con lo de la vez de la iglesia!- si, así mismo mientras termino de gritar por que se que estoy reumática viene a mi una mala escena de flashback

 _Es la hora final, esos molestos ángeles caídos ya se están pasando de la raya, como Sona Sitri, próxima heredera del clan Sitri y presidenta del concejo estudiantil (no tengo ni idea de por qué utilizo ese título aquí) por lo cual junto al grupo de Rias finalmente estamos frente a la sede de ellos, una iglesia abandonada ¡oh si!¡qué gran escondite!¡jamás hubiésemos pensado que se estaban ocultando en el único edificio abandonado de la ciudad el cual es una iglesia!_

 _Al llegar estamos listos para la confrontación, me importa un bledo si esto nos acarrea problemas con Grigory, pero ellos tiraron la piedra y escondieron la mano, ya no puedo hacerme más la miope con el tema, el que use gafas no es razón para hacerme la de la vista gorda siempre_

 _Pero, hay algo mal, al llegar ya se ven rastros de que hubo una pelea, media catedral está hecha trizas y se siente la remanente del calor de batalla_

 _BAMM_

 _Al llegar abrimos de un pitonazo, raro porque ya no era necesario viendo que ya hoy media fachada, pero al tema, al entrar vemos que ya no se encuentran los ángeles caídos ni la monja que pretendían sacrificar, solo se encuentra_

 _-¡Blaze!...-_

 _Si, ahí se encuentra ese idiota que ha estado metiéndose en nuestros asuntos durante casi un año entero, ¡oh si!¡por fin lo vamos a aprehender!_

 _-¡oh!¡ustedes deben ser las herederas del Clan Gremory y del Clan Sitri!...- nos saluda haciendo una especie de avenía_

 _-¡dinos!¡¿Qué haces acá?!¡¿Dónde están los ángeles caídos y la monja Asia Argento?!-_

 _El sujeto de bufanda roja salta hacia nosotros riendo levemente señalándose a si mismo con su pulgar alzando su cabeza mirándonos desafiantes_

 _-lo siento, pero ya he aprehendido a esos viles seres y su voluptuosa líder, y por Asia Argento no se preocupen, ya fue auxiliada por su amigable vecino el Sekiryuutei Blaze…-_

 _-¡oh vamos Spidey ¿Dónde está el tío Ben?!...- exclama Tsubaki molesta -…¡pero qué mala imitación del hombre araña…- ¿eso se supone que fue una referencia a uno de esos detestables comics de superhéroes? Tendré que preguntarle después por eso_

 _-kukuku no pensé que la líder del Clan Sitri tuviese tan buen sentido del humor…-_

 _Esperen, ahí hay algo raro en esa afirmación, ¿él se piensa que Tsubaki soy yo? Parece que también ha notado nuestro rostro de confusión_

 _-Yo soy Sona Sitri pedazo de animal…- tras decir eso, el atmosfera casi absurdamente cómica de el desaparece al instante, podría decir que incluso está confundido_

 _-¿es coña verdad?...- y con genuina honestidad me hace esa pregunta_

 _-¡¿Qué?!...- no puedo evitar sentirme tanto confundida como ofendida, tras un rato en silencio parece que el comienza a rascarse y a moverse como si estuviese buscando que decir_

 _-tendrás que disculparme, pero me es algo difícil de creer…- dice el señalando a Rias con su pulgar haciendo que ella mire hacia los lados confundida para luego señalarse a si misma -… Rias Gremory destaca bastante por su apariencia, uno a primera vista puede decir que ella es la princesa de la destrucción carmesí, salta a la vista, pero contigo…- ahora me señala a mi con su índice -…no destacas absolutamente nada, ósea, no eres especialmente alta, ni especialmente bonita, eres jodidamente plana, andas con unas gafas pasta de plástico horribles, lo único que salta a ti de primera vista es esa constante expresión de estar estreñida o con cólicos…-_

 _CLICK_

 _Si, ese fue el sonido de un tic nervioso, no se qué cara estaré haciendo, pero es suficiente para asustar a todos a mi alrededor_

 _-en cambo esta señorita…- continua el ignorando mi creciente ira señalando a…_

 _-Tsubaki, Tsubaki Shinra….-_

 _-Gracias…- responde el cordialmente -… en cambio la señorita Tsubaki se ve como una versión mucho más deseable de ti, es alta, voluptuosa…- tras una pausa asiente poniendo su mano en el mentón de su máscara -… considerablemente voluptuosa, y parece mayor…. Oh… como me ponen duro las mayores… en fin… parece que ella también sabe quién es el hombre araña, ósea si, todo a la vista salta diciendo que ella es Sona Sitri para quien como yo, no supiese ese pequeño detalle…-_

 _-¿Kaicho?...-_

 _-¡¿Sona?!...-_

 _Me doy cuenta que estoy apretando mis puños con tanta fuerza que mis nudillos son blancos… ah no, eso es un cumulo de magia que está perfectamente preparado para mandar a este imbécil al infierno_

 _Parece que la habitación se ha enfriado de repente, todo el mundo se pone en guardia, me importa un bledo, quiero matar a este grandísimo hijo de puta_

 _-pero tratándose de ti es que mira…- ahora señala a Koneko chan quien simplemente frunce el ceño viéndolo -… es que hasta esta enana albina marimacha tiene más presencia femenina que tú, y eso que es como tres o cuatro años más joven, eso es triste…-_

 _-¡HIJO DE PUTA!-_

 _Sin mas no me lo aguanto, ¡es que no me lo aguanto! Por lo que sin mediarlo arrojo todo de mi en una poderosa ráfaga mágica que fácilmente puede borrar a cualquier monstruo de la faz de la tierra y obviamente borrara a ese bastardo, que si bien puede ser el jodido Sekiryuutei no deja de ser un humano_

 _-¡WOOOOOWWWW!...- y su asquerosa voz burlona aparece encima del altar de nuevo, mirando divertido el daño que causo mi ataque al lugar -…joder, contrólate mujer, que vas a volar todo el lugar…-_

 _-¡quédate quieto hijo de puta!...- a mi orden el grupo de Rias y mis propios chicos comienzan a rodearlo por todos los flancos cubriendo cualquier lugar por el cual el pudiese escapar, es divertido, el comienza a girar la cabeza en alerta, parece que sabe que no podrá escapar esta vez_

 _-rayos,¡¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas cuando estoy ocupado haciendo mi papel de "buen chico?"- pregunta este imbécil lamentándose_

 _Oh, como me encanta su voz de sufrimiento, es tan bonito cuando uno puede regodearse en la desgracia ajena_

 _-¡ponte de rodillas Blaze!...- le ordeno a este bastardo, ahora que lo tengo así nadie me puede culpar por disfrutar un poco humillándolo -….¡si obedeces puede que no te acabe en este instante!...-_

 _-curioso…- me responde el pasando su mano a su cintura -… eso mismo le dije a tu mama anoche…-_

 _CLICK_

 _Como odio a este tipo_

 _BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM_

 _Sin perder tiempo todos atacamos a la vez, para mirar sin poder creerlo que el lugar donde debería estar un cadáver seco y calcinado se encuentra nada mas una nube de polvo blanca, ¡otra vez está usando niebla blanca!_

 _-¡¿A dónde se fue?!...- volteo a mirar a todos lados, pero la asquerosa nube de polvo blanco ya ha llenado la habitación bloqueando nuestros sentidos -…¡no lo pierdan de vista!_

 _SLAP_

 _Mis ojos se abren a mas no poder, ese ruido y eso que acabo de sentir no puede ser lo que creo que es, no, NO, NO NO NO NO NO¡NO LO PERDONARE!_

 _-pensándolo bien puede que el trasero que te cargas no está nada mal…-_

 _-¡no me lo puedo creer!¡este hijo de puta me acaba de nalguear!-_

 _RAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW_

 _BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM_

 _Pero cuando volteo a girar atacando con todo lo que tengo, ya no está ahí y en cambio lo veo en frente de Tsubaki metiéndole un papel en el bolsillo de la falda de ella y haciéndole un gesto con la mano como la de un teléfono antes de desaparecer de nuevo entre el polvo blanco_

 _BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM_

 _No sé cuántas veces atacamos después de eso pero no le pudimos dar a absolutamente nada y finalmente ese bastardo se fue en medio de la riña_

-¡COMO LO ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...-

* * *

-¡COMO LO ODIOOOOOOOOO!-

Bien, ese grito de Sona Sitri me dice que aún no supera lo de la iglesia, bueno, se entiende, en parte creo que se me fue la mano… quizás yo en mi papel de "buen chico" debería ir y disculparme por haber nalgueado ese firme y bien formado trasero….

-Neehhhhh….-

Además no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso, por ahora es mejor seguir al tanto de la clase de Sensei , estas cosas no se me dan precisamente bien pero bueno, todo sea por cumplir con mi papel de ciudadano de bien en la sociedad quien es secretamente el dragón emperador rojo

-Señor Hyodo, responda a la pregunta número trece del libro si es tan amable…-

\- si señor…- respondo educadamente poniéndome de pie dirigiéndome al tablero -… un ejercicio algo básico de algebra de segundo nivel, he tenido que comer libros como si fuesen papas fritas para poder entender esta cosa, pero al menos se ve que el esfuerzo lo vale

-respuesta correcta señor Hyodo, puede sentarse…-

-gracias sensei…-

De nuevo vuelvo a mi asiento tranquilamente, ya con eso se que el resto del dia pasare inadvertido para los profesores

-vaya, Hyodo kun es bastante aplicado…-

-sí, siempre lo veo tan serio…- murmuraba otra chica en el lugar -….debe ser bastante dedicado a su estudio…-

-me pregunto… si el podría ayudarme como tutor… este tema es algo complicado para mi…-

De reojo haciéndome el que no me entero de nada miro a quienes están hablando, son varias chicas pertenecientes al club de Kendo, vaya, parece ser que esta chica… ¿Cómo es que se llama?... creo que es Murayama si mal no me equivoco, necesita un poco de ayuda para esta área… vamos a ver…. Rostro bonito y delicado pese al practicar kendo, cintura estrecha, buenas piernas… muy buenas oppais…

-una compañera de clase requiere mi ayuda…- murmuro cerrando mis ojos posando mi mano en mi mentón sin poder evitar la sonrisa -… debería ser caballeroso y ayudarla…-

-¡Murayama san!...- sin mucho pensarlo (¿para qué?) me acerco a ella de manera un tanto arbitraria, pero bueno no es nada que una buena sonrisa, buenos modales y un poco de personalidad no puedan arreglar, se que no soy Brad Pitt, pero tampoco soy feo… eso espero… vamos, me doy moral…

….-

-¿ves? Y tras despejar la primera incógnita ya solo se vuelve una ecuación sencilla, reemplazas el valor de X y listo, todo arreglado….-

Le explico a Murayama, agradable chica sin duda, mientras caminamos por las calles de la ciudad, tras convencerla de dejarme ayudarla terminamos ahondándonos un poco hablando de aquí y de alla, ya el cielo se está poniendo en un color rojo bastante agradable a mi parecer

-creo que ya lo entiendo… es que con doble incógnita es demasiado estresante, trato y trato pero no puedo resolver los ejercicios…. Sensei ya me ha dicho varias veces que debo espabilar…-

-no se trata tanto de espabilar…es simplemente que le metas ganas, vamos, siendo del club de Kendo, entusiasmo y energía no creo que te falten… se que puedes hacerlo Kaori san…-

Tras un rato caminando, la división que seguimos cada uno para dirigirnos a nuestros hogares finalmente nos alcanza, no nos queda otra más que hacer una leve pausa, yo para dedicarle una última sonrisa a mi Kouhai por un día y ella para mirar un tanto apenada al piso, joder, se ve tan encantadora así…

-esto pinta de maravilla…- no puedo evitar susurrar con una sonrisa algo tonta

-Issei san… gracias por todo lo que me ayudaste hoy…- dice ella recogiéndose el cabello que cae por su rostro mirando al costado

-no para nada, fue un placer ayudar…- contesto nervioso -… me encantara ayudarte de nuevo en otra ocasión… o quizás acompañarte a hacer algo fuera de hacer trabajos… nunca se sabe…-

Sin pensármelo mucho suelto eso, parece ser que tuvo el efecto deseado ya que ella se puso algo nerviosa

-bueno- su-supongo que no sería mala idea…- me responde ella, ¡sí!¡victoria!

-jeh, pero será para otra ocasión, por ahora, tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana Kaori san…- me despido alejándome sin quitar mi sonrisa de tonto

Debo decir, que con todo lo que representa estudiar en un nido de demonios y demás tonterías de ese estilo, las chicas de la escuela son todo un plus, ni una sola chica fea por el lugar y es que ¡ahhhh! Tan pocos hombres, es el jodido paraíso, miren nada más, arreglarme decentemente, buenos modales, una sonrisa amable y algo de confianza puede hacer maravillas, realmente me parece atractiva Murayama san, no puedo evitar pensar en eso mientras me dirijo a mi casa, pero primero a comprar lo de la cena

El súper mercado a esta hora está más o menos vacío, solo hace falta pasar por el ben-to en promoción y pasar a la caja, y en la caja…

-¡oh!¡vaya!...- me recibe la cajera con una sonrisa divertida -…ya me estaba preguntando a qué horas pasarías Issei kun…-

-¿se me estaba haciendo tarde?...- pregunto de manera jocosa a lo que la chica de la caja solamente rie tapándose la boca con su mano

-no…. Para nada…- se trata de una chica en sus veinte años, cabello atado en una coleta oculta por el gorro del mercado y un delantal que cubre su modesta pero bien esculpida figura, según me contaba en otras veces que vine a este lugar, parece ser que es madre soltera, una lástima -…son 5.98-

-claro…- le paso el dinero mientras ella me empaca la cena, ahora que lo noto no hay mucha gente, por lo que puedo quedarme un rato tranquilo charlando con ella -…¿qué paso? ¿Extrañabas mi compañía?...-

-jajajajajaja…- y estalla en risa, no puedo evitar sentirme un tanto mal por eso, pero es más bien una risa amable -..Claro Issei kun, mira cómo es que me prenden los chicos más jóvenes que yo…-

-vamos, no era necesaria tanta maldad…- le digo fingiendo dolor sujetándome el pecho, eso hace que ella ría de nuevo -…solo me llevas…-

-cuatro, ya casi cinco años…- me contesta ella divertida mientras libera un suspiro -… además de eso tengo un hijo de dos años, ya no puedo darme el lujo de pensar despreocupadamente sin pensar en las responsabilidades… eres lindo Issei, créeme que sí, pero deberías bajarte de esa nube de que puedes intentar ligarte a toda chica que encuentres.-

Vaya, es la primera vez que siento que alguien me reprende en tiempo, he charlado con ella de hace tiempo y siempre le cuento sobre mis aventuras y desventuras tratando de cumplir mi sueño ultimo… convertirme en rey del Harem…¿Qué?... lo de ser súper héroe es una promesa que le hice a alguien importante en mi pasado, ser rey del harem es mi objetivo personal más allá de pelear en nombre de la justicia…

La verdad es que viéndolo en retrospectiva, si me he descarado un poco con el tema

-¿Qué más da? Nada se pierde con intentarlo…- pero bueno, para ser rey del Harem tener el jodido ego por las nubes y creer que las ganaras todas es necesario, además no me ha ido tan mal

-jajaja…- continua Mitsusuri riendo metiéndome un paquete de dulces guiñándome el ojo divertida a modo de regalo -… ¿solo ten en cuenta esto Issei, no seas uno más del montón vale? Llegará el momento en el que tengas que tomar las cosas en serio, espero que en ese momento no te gane el pánico y actúes de manera más infantil de lo que ya lo haces…-

-puffff, me estas subestimando…- le contesto tomando la bolsa con el alijo secreto de ella guiñándole el ojo también -…créeme, nunca le huiré a nada en esta vida, no va conmigo…- amiga, eres como una hermana mayor para mí, pero llevo en mi brazo al jodido dragón emperador rojo por lo cual soy plato fuerte de todas las facciones sobre naturales y vengo jugándome mi culo desde los quince años en esta demente labor de volverme "Blaze" el súper héroe a medio tiempo

Hablando del tema , ¿soy yo o en los tabloides aparece una foto mía bastante borrosa? Si no mal recuerdo, fue la noche de mi enfrentamiento contra Raynare y pandilla

-¿puedo?...- le pregunto señalándole la revista, ella sin chistar me la pasa -…vaya, este sujeto Blaze ha estado dando mucho de qué hablar estos días…- le digo a Mitsuzuri con cierta intriga, quiero saber que piensa ella de mi como súper héroe

-pues lo último que escuche de el es que medio ebrio se puso a atacar una iglesia abandonada supuestamente sacando un grupo de vagabundos del lugar…-

EECK como odio esa asquerosa manía que tienen los demonios de encubrir estas cosas de esta manera, me hacen quedar tan mal, si no fuera por mi trabajo Raynare y compañía seguirían descuartizando gente y sacándoles sus almas por robarles las Sacred Gear, Sona Sitri, eres una perra, una perra con el mejor culo que he nalgueado, pero igualmente una perra sin alma

-¡!-

-¿Issei kun?...-

Oh vamos, ¿Por qué en este momento ella debe andar por estos lados? Si es así, la cosa puede que sea bastante seria

-¿estás bien?...- me pregunta Mitsuzuri un tanto extrañada al verme paralizado

-¡ah no!¡estoy bien!…- le respondo con seriedad -… es que se me olvido pasar por una cosa…- le respondo lo primero que se me ocurre, necesito salir de este lugar pronto -… bueno, mejor paso por eso antes de que cierres ¿me cuidas el bento? No me demoro…-

Ella un tanto extrañada asiente, perfecto, sin más simplemente le hago un gesto con mi mano y comienzo a correr, no sin antes fijarme en ese espectacular trasero de esa chica que va cruzando la acer… céntrate Issei, céntrate… bueno, agradezcamos a los últimos avances de la ciencia de la iglesia… Dios, nunca creí que hubiese algo tan contradictorio… puedo guardar mi traje de súper en un círculo mágico portable, bueno, no perdamos el tiempo…

…

Y ahí va de nuevo, siempre tan impulsivo, eso siempre me ha agradado de Issei kun, y debo aceptarlo, si bien el es un mujeriego, tarado y demás, si yo tuviese su misma edad probablemente hubiese caído rendida a su personalidad, pero no estoy en edad de pensar en esas cosas, además, tengo un trabajo muy concreto que realizar, y este no es el de ser cajera de este super market

Por lo que saco momentáneamente un pequeño dispositivo y me lo coloco en el oído

-Agrias sama…- me reporto ante mi superiora -…vengo a presentar mi reporte de la semana sobre Hyodo Issei alias "Blaze"…-

Lo siento Issei kun, pero ser madre soltera no es fácil, y Agrias sama me paga muy bien simplemente por charlar contigo…

* * *

Bien, debo saltar unos tejados mas pero ya no estoy lejos, la noche me cubre bastante bien y llevo mi pendiente puesto por lo que no tengo que temer que alguna Sitri o alguna Gremory venga a joderme esta noche, un tanto a lo lejos puedo ver a quien me envió la señal, por lo que ella girándose me ve de manera ciertamente despectiva, yo simplemente me limito a saludar y a caminar como todo un macho frente a ella

-te demoraste Blaze…- me dice ella un tanto molesta, yo simplemente sigo caminando ancho como si fuese Batman… la situación lo requiere

\- ha sido tiempo sin verte… Catwoman…- le saludo, no entiendo por qué pero ella me frunce el ceño

-Catwoman la gran puta de tu madre…- me responde, vamos, no me pueden juzgar por llamarla así, es una Nekomata que viste de negro y es una jodida ladrona en un grupo anexo a la brigada del caos

-vamos Kuroka, no entiendo por qué el enojo si la comparación es acertada…- sí, mi contacto en el bajo mundo y quien me brinda información sobre algunos movimientos delicados de la Brigada del Caos, es la hermana mayor y muy bien dotada de la enana albina marimacha

-¿comparación acertada dices?...- me pregunta ella molesta

-sí, acertada y lo puedo comprobar…- le digo a ella -… eres una Nekomata, ósea al igual que ella hay un cierto componente felino bastante arraigado…-

-cierto…- contesta ella moviendo inconscientemente sus orejas

-ambas son ambiguamente malvadas…- agrego otro punto, a este ella alza una ceja confundida

-¿ambiguamente?...-

-abandonas a tu hermana a su suerte, te unes a un grupo que busca la destrucción de la humanidad, andas con un Yonki de la pelea y te dedicas a robar por mero placer… por favor, baja esa esfera de magia gracias…- creo que está comenzando a ver mi punto, es eso o simplemente quiere matarme

-lo único que puedo apuntar en diferencia es que tú vistes de una manera mucho más reveladora, y eso ya es bastante decir…-

BOOOOMMMMMMM

-¡vamos mujer!¡esa es una jodida verdad tan grande como un templo!...- Catwoman usa un jodido traje licrado que no deja nada a la imaginación, pero lo cubre todo, en cambio ella viste con un kimono que la cubre a medias destapado por todo lado mostrando esas enormes y poderosas tetas las cuales no se terminan de revelar por que supongo yo que ella encanto mágicamente sus pezones para que ese pedazo de tela no caiga terminando de mostrar todo lo que lleva -…¡cálmate que si seguimos así Shirone y los demás nos notaran…-

Eso parece haberla calmado, cuando se trata de su hermana ella se pone un tanto sensible, la entiendo perfectamente, digamos que el sentimiento fue la razón por la que ella comenzo a pasarme información a cambio de que le echara un ojo a su hermana menor cuando ella no puede hacerlo

-en fin, dispara…- le digo cuando ya se calmó lo suficiente -…sé que no viniste aquí a visitar a tu hermana o a mi encantadora persona…-

-no te puedo pasar muchos detalles…- comienza ella -… se está moviendo algo bastante gordo en base a un movimiento de motín de un líder de Grigory, hay espadas sagradas de por medio, por lo menos cuatro Excalibur…- joder, cuando ya tocamos cosas delicadas como esas espadas quiere decir que la iglesia se va a meter en el camino, y siendo en esta ciudad… -por lo que ya la iglesia también envió agentes a esta zona…-

Que me parta un mal rayo, que ella no esté aquí

-¿sabes si hay una capitana de sección entre la gente que la iglesia envió aquí?...- ante mi pregunta ella se queda pensando un rato

-no se mucho, pero solamente parecen ser un par de aprendices con la capacidad de portar espadas benditas provenientes de sedes en Europa, no te puedo decir mucho más…-

-piuffff…- me vuelve el alma al cuerpo, al parecer esa puta arpía no estará aquí tocándome los huevos ni a Wisthler -¿ya están aquí las Excalibur?...-

-parece que sí, ten cuidado chico…- me dice ella de manera un tanto más fraterna ya -…estamos hablando de que podría estallar de nuevo la guerra entre las tres facciones, hay un Cadre y miembros de elite del infierno y del cielo en esta situación… incluso Vali también no demora en llegar a esta ciudad…-

Tsk, lo que faltaba, que el puto Hakuryuukou este en esta ciudad, no estoy preparado para enfrentarme contra él según la inteligencia que me ha dado Kuroka

-entiendo…- le contesto a ella -…no te preocupes, le seguiré echando un ojo a Shirone, me jugare el cuello para mantenerla a salvo como acordamos…-

Con eso ella vuelve a sonreírme, si no fuera porque es una jodida sociópata, le pediría que saliéramos… pero temo por mi cuello si llegase a intimar con ella

-se que será así…-sin decir mucho más, ella se voltea para darme la espalda -… no tenía mucho tiempo para informarte pero, probablemente la situación estalle en unos cuantos dias, espero estés listo Blaze…- sin más, me deja solo en el tejado con un cierto deje meditabundo

Una situación con Excalibur en medio, las tres facciones estarán implícitamente relacionadas en un conflicto que podría borrar no solo la ciudad, si no el país entero

-¡oh si!¡esto es lo que había estado esperando!¡una oportunidad para brillar realmente como súper héroe!...- es cierto, es hora de que el mundo conozca de que va el poder del Sekiryuutei actual y su corta pero memorable carrera como super héroe… pero antes que eso…

-¡El bento!...- recuerdo con cierto pánico -…¡ya van a cerrar el super market y Mitsuzuri san aún tiene mi cena guardada, si no vuelvo pronto no cenare nada esta noche!...-

* * *

Bien, así puede cerrar mi día tranquilamente, tan pronto llegue a mi hogar me calentare la cena y me acostare a dormir, si lo que dijo Kuroka es cierto, tengo que hablar con Whistler y prepararme, necesitare toda la ayuda posible en caso de que me vaya a enfrentar a Kokabiel o a Vali

-joder, cuando estaba haciendo avances con las chicas de la escuela…. Viene un jodido trastornado a amenazar esta bella paz…-

Si, ósea, finalmente me doy la confianza para tratar de ligar en forma y cuando comienza a funcionarme el planeta entero es amenazado con ser destruido… bueno, no el planeta, pero no estoy de humor para pensar si estoy exagerando o no

En fin, supongo que Kuroka ya me daño la noche, no puede pasar nada peor…

PAF PAF PAF PAF

Y de desprovisto, demostrándome que Dios existe y me detesta, el ruido de unos fuertes golpes contra la que reconozco es la puerta de mi casa me alerta, al ver desde lejos, dos encapuchados blancos tapados como si fuesen fantasmas están viniendo a joder en mi casa

-¡hey!¡¿Qué rayos les pasa con mi casa?!...-

Acercándome me doy cuenta que esas capas son de la iglesia,¡¿pero qué hace la gente de la iglesia tocando a mi casa?!¡no!¡no puede ser que esa puta de Agrias me haya vendido a la iglesia central, Whistler me aseguro que ella no delataría mi identidad secreta!

Al escuchar mi grito ambas figuras giran de desprovisto

-¿su casa?...- me pregunta lo que puedo deducir es una mujer bajo esa mala imitación de capa del Ku Klux Klan, al parecer no saben quién es quien vive en mi hogar, bien, parece ser que esto es una muy mala casualidad

-¡si!¡mi casa!...- contesto de mala gana -… agradecerían que me dijeran porque están intentando tumbar la puerta de mi hogar…-

-espera…- me dice la segunda voz siendo esta un tanto más suave que la de su compañera -…¿eres Issei kun?...-

Ok, la cosa comienza a pintar extraño ¿de dónde se supone que me conoce esta gente?

-sí, soy yo…- contesto ya bajándole un poco al ánimo -…¿puedo preguntar quiénes son?¿de dónde me conocen?¿y por qué quieren echar mi casa para abajo?...-

Para responder mi pregunta, ambas se quitan sus capas mostrando su rostro, una de ellas tiene un cabello azul oscuro bastante fuerte con un mechón verde, ojos naranjas de mirada fuerte y penetrante y un gesto de pocos amigos, genial, la clase de personas con las que me gusta tratar cuando se trata de la iglesia y la otra…

-hola… ha sido mucho tiempo…-

Al quitarse la capa y hablarme de esa manera, siento algo diferente de la otra chica, cabello naranja atado en dos largas coletas y unos penetrantes y alegres ojos violetas que…

-¿me recuerdas?...-

-ahhh…- mi boca se seca y mis labios comienzan a temblar

¿Alguna vez querido lector has sentido que una imagen cercana o una canción que escuchan cuando van por la calle disparan una serie de recuerdos? Como cuando asocias una canción a un video juego o a una lejana experiencia, es algo bastante curioso, pero ni de lejos llega a ser lo incómodamente fuerte que es ese recuerdo cuando está asociada a otra persona, mas a una persona que siempre ha estado en tus recuerdos, como pilar y directriz del camino que decidiste llevar en tu vida

Cabello castaño brillante, ojos violetas grandes y penetrantes y esa genuina sonrisa amable

Son rasgos inconfundibles… no me lo puedo creer, esto tiene que ser un sueño nostálgico muy íntimo, una proyección mental de algo que he deseado

-¿Irina?...

 _¡Prométeme que cuando crezcas serás un súper héroe y vendrás siempre a rescatarme!_

La chica que en nuestra tierna infancia tallo esas palabras en mi mente como cincel en la piedra, y si, efectivamente es ella, está sintiendo moviendo su cabeza con una sonrisa tan idéntica a como lo recordaba, incluso con el paso de estos años no parece haber cambiado

-¡yay!¡me alegro que me recuerdes Issei kun!...- Sin decir mucho mas se abalanza sobre mi abrazándome sin que yo pudiese decir nada, ¡rayos!¡esta tan pegada a mí que puedo sentir su cuerpo tallándose contra el mío! Ahora que lo noto ¡¿es que no lleva nada puesto debajo de esa capa?!...

…¡joder y es que si no ¿Qué me puede importar?!...-

-jajajajaja…- comienzo a reír correspondiendo el abrazo pegándola tanto como puedo a mí -… como olvidarte por Dios…- ¿Cómo hacerlo? Mi gran amiga de la infancia, aquella chiquilla especial, está aquí y la estoy abrazando, no me lo puedo creer, mi amiga que se había ido a Europa cuando había comenzado a tenerle tanto cariño esta abrazándose conmigo en este momento -…pero mira cómo has crecido…- le digo a ella haciendo que me responda haciendo una avenía divertida -…venga, ¿pero que estamos esperando? Entremos… -

-claro…- me responde ella con una sonrisa temblorosa…joder, es que yo estoy igual, no me puedo ver la cara de idiota que debo estar haciendo en este momento

Sin mucho más que decir abro la puerta y le doy paso a ella y a su amiga no me importa como se llame, rayos, no me lo puedo creer, que haya vuelto de…

 _Dos novatas que probablemente vienen de Europa…_

¡!

Al recordar esas palabras de Kuroka, me obligo a mirarlas a ambas más fijamente, capas de la iglesia, provenientes de las iglesias católicas Europeas… con un objeto pesado la amiga de ella…

 _Portadoras de espadas sagradas_

Eso quiere decir, ¿Qué enviaron a Irina y a esta chica a este lugar como enviadas de la iglesia para la batalla que va a tener lugar por las Excalibur? Esto acaba de tomar una dirección demasiado mala…pero…

 _¡Prométeme que cuando crezcas serás un súper héroe y vendrás siempre a rescatarme!_

Eso solo quiere decir, que me queda cumplir con la promesa que le hice a mi amiga de la infancia a toda costa… su carita sonriente fue algo que extrañe durante todos estos años, no lo perderé ahora que lo he recuperado

Es hora de demostrar de que esta hecho Blaze…

 **superhero**

 **final capitulo 1**

 **notas de autor, (HACER EL JODIDO FAVOR DE LEERLAS GRACIAS, NO LAS PONGO POR QUE ME GUSTE ECHARME EL PISTO)**

bien, que puedo decir para iniciar, lo primero, felicidades a quienes votaron por este fic, como ven, Superhero le gano a "el jardin de los pecadores" por un margen de tres votos, hablare mas sobre el tema cuando suba el epilogo de "he estado esperando este momento" de cierta manera es tambien algo positivo para mi, muchos argumentaron su voto a este fic bajo la premisa de que si bien soy un escritor de estilo algo oscuro, seria interesante verme manejarme un tanto por la parte de la comediay lo hilarante, y la verdad es que es cierto, un artista tiene que salir de su zona de confort para progresar por lo que bueno, esperemos a ver que tan buen o tan mal trabajo se esta haciendo en este fic respecto al tema, ustedes me juzgaran

anotaciones

 **primero:** misma regla, única pareja, osea solo Issei x Irina, nada de Harem, no insistan, me lo puede pelar soberanamente ese tema ya di mis razones anteriormente pero las repito, cuando las protagonistas de una serie se unen bajo el concepto harem pierden parte de su gracia por que solo seran un complemento o "un plato a seleccionar" del prota para comersela (como se ve en fanfiction regularmente) por lo que pensando, para mi lo mejor es darle un protagonico unico a cada chica en su fic respectivo, les hace ganar identidad y desarollo de personaje que no se ve en el canon

 **segundo:** El fic básicamente se basara en la parodia a las grandes editoriales de superheroes como lo son Marvel y DC uniendose al canon de DxD como muchos ya lo habrán notado, antes de que nadie lo pregunte NO HABRA referencias a One Punch Man ni nada que se le parezca, no esperen a Saitama Boros o Tatsumaki por que no estaran, tampoco apareceran el hombre araña ni batman ni nada que se lle parezca, se hara alucion a las historietas de ellos y puede que se tomen una o dos ideas de sus tramas, nada mas como dije, esto es del tema original de los super heroes no de sus personajes

 **tercero:** lo de siempre, nada de spam en la bandeja de comentarios, con spam me refiero a "sin harem esto no es dxd" o en su particular defecto que me menten mi madresita querida y luego me pongan un catalogo de las protagonistas femeninas y masculinos gender bender que quieren ver en un lemon mal escrito para hacer trabajos de manuela, por que simplemente lo mismo... paso de estos como de la mierda

 **cuarto:** tambien en tema de reviews, gracias a todos los que apoyaron mi obra de "he estado esperando este momento" como lo dije, fue un timespeed que solo fue interrumpido una vez por una actualizacion de Nightmare y bueno, el resultado se vio, las personas cambiamos cada cuanto de tiempo en nuestra totalidad, sea carne o procesos mentales por lo que queria escribir ese fic mientras la idea estaba bastante fresca y no esperar a que se diluyera con el tiempo, el resultado fue satisfactorio, sin embargo, como buen hombre temeroso de Dios que soy, tengo que cumplir con mis demas fics, por lo que la actualizacion de este fic sera periodica con las de mis otros trabajos

sin nada mas que decir, me despido, espero que este "experimento tipo comedia" sea de su agrado, es un reto en especial por que a diferencia del romance, la comedia tiene una conceptualizacion mas subjetiva, osea, cada quien tiene su nocion de divertido ,mientras que la vision de amor es casi global

se fue bustercall escritor en traje de paño, hasta la otra


	2. Memorias

**Una promesa de la infancia determinara el camino que seguira Hyodo Issei a lo largo de su vida, el camino de la justicia, el camino del super héroe** **que pelee en nombre de los débiles e indefensos... pero ¿lo estara haciendo bien?¿que es lo que realmente significa ser un super héroe? _Issei x Irina_**

 **descargo de responsabilidad: la mejor pareja del anime es la del monje Miroku y Sango la exterminadora de monstruos, habiendo esclarecido esto prosigo**

 **descargo de responsabilidad 2: les juro que busque la foto menos sujerente de Irina que pude**

 **MORPHOS: hombre gracias, con que sepan que estan ahi para alentarme me siento satisfecho, ademas siempre es agradable encontrar a un paisano, a mis brazos hermano, HEICH LIVEN!**

 **JUAN: hermano, he visto tres semestres de pura dialectica en la universidad, y curiosamente el suyo es el mejor argumento que me han dado jamas para escribir :v**

 **AYATONAMIKAZE: una nueva era esta empezando, los que estamos en contra del Harem, primero sera este fandom, luego sera el mundo entero**

 **GUEST: pues ya era hora de cambiar de estilo a la hora de escribir, gracias por el apoyo hermano**

 **DAVIDRELLANA: gracias, aqui esta**

 **FIREAKAI15: gracias hermano y gracias por lo del comentario del otro fic, no se por que esta aca, pero gracias aun asi :v :v :v**

 **KAJODAR25: pos aca esta papa**

 **TENZA -Z: mas o menos es algo asi, pasar de enfocarme a hacer la trama mas oscura y complema a mas simple y divertida es definitivamente algo raro, como cuando comes empanada con arequipe**

 **COLOCOLO4178: leyendo tu comentario taringero senti como perdi toda mi educacion universitaria y parte de la de bachillerato en mas o menos quince segundos :v :V :V**

 **RONALDVC2: gracias hermano, la idea era esa, hacerlos reir, y no te preocupes, vienen mas escenas de ese estilo posteriormente**

 **LEONWE5KER: las 7 referncias mas mortales a Dross :v :v :v gracias, ust fue de los primeros a los que le comente esta idea asi que el ver que le gustara es un logro conseguido**

 **SHINJIESBOSTERO: a la mierda mi Summary, plagiare este y lo pondre como la descripcion de mi fic, obviamente sin pagar derechos de autor :v :v :v, y si cabron, para que vea que ust tiene poder sobre el escritor en traje de paño, un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad**

 **GUEST: pues aca esta :v, actualizare tan seguido como pueda, pero con mis respondabilidades actuales eso seria a lo mucho un fic por semaana**

 **ZAFIR09: entrenar es para Noobs, Blaze no necesita de maestros, solo de mas alcohol y mujeres**

 **RAYHACHIBI: tal cual y si, el jardinero pecador ya no puede ver la luz, lloraremos juntos sobre su tumba**

 **DRAGON183461: gracias, esa era la idea, que se cagara de la risa en el bus, si lo vieron como a un restrasado mental por reirse pude cumplir con mi meta entonces :v :v :v**

 **AQOMXG: pues bueno, por mas raro que parezca aca esta :v**

 **ASMODEO: otro comentario taringuero...ahhhhhhhh...X_X X_X X_X (asi murio el escritor en traje de paño)**

 **ALBERTBREAKER: somos dos que pensamos exactamente lo mismo hermano, gracias**

 **MATIAS356: pues aca esta mi hermano**

 **ROY4: se que llenar tus espectativas sera dificil, por lo que seguire esforzandome por hacerlo**

 **JASON1998: entendido aca esta, gracias**

 **ERENDIR: a mis brazos compadre, salgamos a tomar un dia de estos, y me alegra que te haya gustado hermano, espero seguir por ese mismo caso**

 **superhero**

 **capitulo 2: memorias de TheCrimsonFucker**

Hola si, muy buenos dias…o buenas noches? En fin, es difícil saberlo sabiendo que este diario que estoy escribiendo llegara a los ojos de los distintos lectores en todas partes del globo, bueno, volviendo al tema, se preguntaran, que estará haciendo Blaze, súper héroe a medio tiempo a estas horas de la mañana tras haber asesinado de la manera más cruel a su despertador… nuevamente…?

A falta de encontrar un término dignificante o que no suene tan lamentable, acababa de terminar de hacer ciertos "trabajos manuales matutinos" con aquella que nunca nos abandonara a lo largo de nuestras vidas, sea cuando estemos solos o en pareja, si señores, me refiero a la queridísima Manuela Palma Callosa, ¿Qué? ¡no pueden decir nada, es algo natural en nosotros los hombres y es un ejercicio sano de un chico sano y físicamente saludable como yo! En fin… me desvió, ¿Por qué este íntimo tema viene a acotación? Fácil, porque normalmente con un solo trabajo se nos baja el calentón y tranquilamente podemos dormir o empezar nuestra rutina diaria

Ese no es el caso conmigo

Recientemente me he encontrado con un elemento que ha hecho que esta tarea gane mucho más impacto e importancia en mi rutina ¡en un solo jodido día! Fueron tres veces que he tenido que bajar el calentón que me ha dado ver lo que vi ayer, como recordaran, finalmente tras mucho tiempo me pude volver a ver con Irina… mi queridísima amiga de la infancia y la razón por la que me volví un súper héroe… ya les ahondare sobre esa parte más adelante… lo que paso poco después fue que …

 _-Siéntanse como en casa chicas…-_

 _Si, tras volver a ver a Irina e invitarlas a pasar lo menos que puedo hacer es ser un anfitrión cordial y ejemplar para con ella y su amiga, joder, se que estoy corto de dinero, pero si tengo que gastarme lo del mes en darles una bienvenida apropiada y no tener para el resto del mes, pues lo hago_

 _-Gracias Issei kun…- responde Irina sonriendo…¡se ve tan mona cuando sonríe!..-_

 _-es usted muy amable, Hyodo dono…- me responde su amiga, el dono se siente particularmente extraño y a la vez gratificante, me hace sentir el señor de la casa_

 _Tras servirles una taza de té a cada una me siento en el sillón del frente, comenzando a charlar con Irina sobre los viejos tiempos, no creo que sea menester plasmar aquí todo lo que hablamos en esa noche, muchas cosas fueron cuando éramos mejores amigos de niños, los días antes de que me diese cuenta de que Shidou kun, en realidad era Shidou chan, la sorpresa más grande que me he llevado en toda mi vida_

 _Entre detalle y detalle, actualizando agenda más o menos de manera bastante jocosa la conversación fue tomando un rumbo más íntimo y más personal, supongo que esa es la razón por la cal esta chica… Xenovia no dijo nada prácticamente en toda la noche, limitándose a mirarnos fijamente sin mostrar ninguna expresión más que su gesto neutro y sereno… que puto miedo si puedo ser honesto_

 _Si, y así efectivamente entre charlas y una que otra bebida, nos dimos cuenta, de que ya era media noche_

 _-vaya, si que se hizo tarde…- comienza ella entre risitas, por su parte su amiga sigue estoica tomando te como si nada, quizás buscando suicidarse en silencio por tener que aguantarnos a su amiga y a mí, al menos tiene esa expresión en su rostro_

- _cierto…- respondo mirando mi reloj mostrando lo evidente, que la charla nos absorbió demasiado -…me gustaría seguir, ¿pero qué te parece si lo dejamos para mañana? Digo, yo tengo clases mañana….-_

 _-claro, me parece bien…. Además tengo que descansar, hoy fue un día cansado, recién volvimos de un largo viaje por lo que adoraría dormir un rato…-_

 _-estoy de acuerdo con Irina Issei dono…- agregaba esta chica de azul bostezando por lo bajo_

 _-bien, hay una habitación de huéspedes, tiene una cama y me tome la libertada de llevarles un futon para que cada una pueda dormir cómoda… si gustan pueden pasarme sus capas, pretendía lavar ropa mañana por lo que no sería mala idea ayudarles con eso..-_

 _Si, es lamentable de cierta manera, pero a mis dieciséis años puedo decir que al irse mis padres de viaje, me volví una nueva ama de casa a la que le toca limpiar y lavar, cabe destacar lo traumante que fue lavar el baño por primera vez, si, como lo pueden ver, un súper héroe que usa delantal rosa en su otro medio tiempo…_

 _-claro, me parece bien…- contestaba Irina sonriente levantándose junto a su amiga…-podemos tomarnos el dia de mañana para descansar, por lo que me parece la mejor idea aprovechar esta oportunidad…-_

 _-Hyodo dono, gracias por ayudarnos, es usted un alma de Dios….- me responde Xenovia mientras se baja la capa y …._

 _-¡OH POR DIOS!...- no puedo evitar gritar haciendo que ambas chicas me miren un tanto asustadas por el alarido_

 _-¡¿Qué paso?!...-_

 _-¿Cómo que que paso?¿qué clase de traje están utilizando?...- lo veo y no me lo creo, debajo de la capa tenían un spandex un tanto grueso pero tremendamente ajustado a la silueta de ellas, y es que están buenísimas, ¿Qué es lo que les dan de comer?, si bien Xenovia tiene lo suyo ahora no puedo dejar de ver a Irina, no solo tiene un rostro precioso, si no un cuerpazo que es vestido nada mas con esa licra negra que medio disfrazan con esa capa de iglesia… -ni un traje de baño es tan revelador como esos trajes…-_

 _Tras decir eso ambas se miran un tanto dubitativas_

 _-pues esto es un traje de combate que…- comienza a murmurar Xenovia antes de que Irina le tapase su boca afanada con sus dos manos_

 _-es una larga historia Issei…- me dice ella sacándome la lengua guiñándome el ojo -… sé que este traje es algo revelador, es que en nuestro viaje se perdió nuestro equipaje a excepción de nuestro traje de competencia de lucha Grecorromana y estas capas con las cuales profesamos la palabra del señor…- tras decir eso hace un gesto triste -…perder nuestro equipaje fue una grave tragedia, pero el señor es bueno y nos ha permitido encontrarnos contigo y tu buena fe ¿verdad que esto no te incomoda?...-_

 _-no… para nada…- vaya, pero que excusa más mala para decir que usan esos pervertidos trajes de combate de las iglesias, cuando me topé con este tipo Freed el vestía un traje de cura normal bajo su gabardina, ¿Por qué a ellas las visten de esa manera? Además esa manera de destacar intimidades con esos bordados son simplemente descarados…_

 _Aunque Irina está empeñada en ocultarme su papel como exorcista, es normal, para ello debo ser un ciudadano común mientras que ella ahora es una exorcista… parece ser que ella también se decidió por luchar por la justicia a su manera_

 _-bueno, las entiendo…- contesto fingiendo secarme una lagrima -… claro que soy un alma caritativa de Dios por lo que no hay problema…-_

 _-¡¿en serio?!¡que alegría!...- si, todo sea por verla sonreír así, el único problema es que ambas están más buenas que el pan caliente y yo tengo dieciséis años y mis hormonas en ebullición_

Es lamentable decir que les tuve que dedicar ese trabajito manual a mi amiga de la infancia y su amiga de la iglesia en una fantasía lésbica que luego paso a convertirse en un trio de lo más… me desvió de nuevo, pero bueno, la mañana recién empieza, ya me refresque y solo me queda arreglarme para salir a la escuela, por lo que bueno, mejor entro y salgo rápido del baño, o bueno, parece que salir temprano ya será más bien una obligación

Me pregunto si es que en Europa no les enseñan a asegurar la puerta del baño

-Oh Hyodo dono, buenos días…-

Se que todos hemos tenido un caso donde al entrar desprevenidamente al baño podemos ver a una amiga o un familiar haciendo del número uno o del número dos, quizás bañándose o secándose, es uno de esos accidentes casuales que solo son engorrosos en el momento y al rato se olvidan tan pronto uno sale como alma que es perseguida por el diablo, lo que no es tan común, es encontrar a una chica de tu edad ajena a tu familia y amistades, cepillándose los dientes vestida nada más con sus bragas de color blanco y pare de contar, mucho menos que ella en vez de ocultarse y taparse o insultarme para que salga corriendo se voltee para saludarme dándome así la primera vista en mi vida de un par de buenas tetas naturales mirándome a los ojos

Obviamente cierta parte de mi bello cuerpo acaba de reclamar la poca fuerza que tengo por las mañanas, y yo que pensé que esto no sería tan difícil…

-buenos días…- me limito a saludar suspirando

-necesita usar el baño, siendo así no demoro en salir….-

-demórate todo lo que quieras… volveré en quince minutos cuando termine de hacer un trabajo manual urgente…-

-¿trabajo manual?...- alcanzo a escuchar de ella mientras me dirijo a mi habitación, bueno, otros quince minutos ejercitando el brazo derecho no me harán llegar tarde a la escuela

…

-¡a la mierda, se me hizo tarde!...-

Si, evidentemente perdido cascándomela como si fuese un mono capuchino no note que se me estaba haciendo bastante tarde para la escuela, por lo que ahora me toca bajar corriendo por las escaleras mientras me subo los pantalones con una mano y con la otra me acomodo la chaqueta, curiosamente fue hasta que había llegado a la sala que note que el equipo estaba prendido a todo volumen y…

-his Little wispers… love me, love me… is all i ask for… love me, love me…-

Bailando algo animadamente, cantando perdida en su mundo se encontraba Irina vistiendo una camiseta y pantaloneta, de mi cortesía, o bueno, perdida en su mundo hasta que me escucho tropezar contra el muro de la escalera

-..ah Issei kun, disculpa, espero no te moleste que haya prendido el estéreo…-

¿Molestarme?... me acabas de hacer el plantearme si quedarme acá y quedarme mirándote cantar y bailar como lo estabas haciendo en vez de ir a clases, al menos se que mini me está dormido y adolorido por tanto trabajo matutino por lo que la menos se que en este caso mis intenciones son puras

-no para nada, ameniza el ambiente por las mañanas…- le contesto rascándome la cabeza un tanto atolondrado, debo tener una cara de tonto que no puedo con ella

-me alegra escuchar eso… además, no pensé que tuvieses el disco de Meg and Dia Band….- me dice ella levantando con una sonrisa y sus dos manos la caratula con la imagen de la banda -…llevaba mucho tiempo sin escuchar esta canción por lo que no pude evitar ponerla…-

-no pasa nada…- ya me había olvidado de ese viejo disco, pero bueno, agradezcamos a los Dioses que estaba ahí

-¿ya vas de salida?...- me pregunta ella un tanto curiosa

-sí, si no salgo ahora perderé un día de clase…- contesto con tanta gentileza como puedo -… hay comida en la nevera por si tu y tu amiga tienen hambre, me alegraría que esperasen a que yo vuelva por si piensan en irse a continuar con su labor con la iglesia…-

-entendido, no te preocupes, y gracias por la comida…- diciendo esto ella cierra sus ojos echándose la bendición -…sabía que Dios no nos abandonaría y no solo eso, me ha permitido encontrarme con mi querido amigo de la infancia

Amiga, por favor no me vengas con ese tema de la iglesia

-claro, seguro fue así…- sin mucho más que decir me giro para irme corriendo solo para ser detenido por un "amistoso" abrazo por parte de Irina

-que tengas un excelente dia…-

Por Dios, ¿es que es pecado utilizar sujetador? Puedo sentir esos dos melones presionando contra mi espalda además que el aroma de su cabello asomándose por mi nariz está haciendo estragos en mi sentido común…. Y otra vez me puse duro ¡pues te aguantas hasta que acabe el día!

-igualmente…- mejor me voy corriendo antes de que estas muestras de cariño me hagan perder la cabeza

…

Caminando por la calle no puedo evitar ponerme a pensar en todo lo que ocurrió ayer, sin duda el tema de las Excalibur es un asunto demasiado serio, francamente no se como voy a afrontar algo de esas dimensiones, se que el grupo de Gremory y de Sitri planearan una estrategia que les permita ganar tiempo o algo por el estilo, sin embargo, estamos hablando de un conflicto con la iglesia y con Grigory, es demasiado para que un par de adolescentes y sus amigos puedan manejarlos solas, ni que decir de mí mismo, supongo que usando todo mi poder puedo hacer la diferencia que marcara la vida o la muerte… pero no es algo que quiera usar con Irina en la escena…

-Irina…- murmuro sin darme cuenta mirando al costado, viendo a la gente pasar

El verla aquí me genera un choque de emociones, sin duda alguna estoy feliz, ¿Feliz? Estoy eufórico, no puedo creer que tras tanto tiempo la pude volver a ver… pero parte de esa alegría se ve mermada con la situación actual

¿Cómo puedo acercarme a ella?...

Al pensar en eso, me quedo de pie en la calle, querido lector, te estarás preguntando ¿Blaze? ¿pero que carajo te pasa? Andas de mujer en mujer tratando de conquistarlas de la manera más descarada con comentarios bastante subidos de tono y te da miedo acercarte a tu amiga de la infancia? Si, se que el cliché de los amigos de la infancia juega a mi favor, pero hay algo que tengo que considerar

Y es lo que aprendí en mi pasado…

* * *

 **Recuerdos de una promesa lejana**

* * *

 _Es curioso, aún recuerdo perfectamente como el señor Shidou se reía por lo bajo mirando lo que fue probablemente mi mayor cara de sorpresa y de desconcierto, ahí estaba yo, con una mano en mi mejilla tratando de llevar mis ojos a esta mientras que Shidou kun… que Shidou kun, ese gran amigo mío resulto ser una niña, si, pase de verlo con su típico esqueleto y pantaloneta a verla con un modesto vestido, su cabello suelto y una expresión bastante nerviosa…no entendía por qué, pero a esa edad aquella vista me hizo sentir muy tonto, muy extraño, fue mucho más extraño cuando me beso la mejilla de repente_

 _La sorpresa mas grande que me lleve en mi vida, sin temor a equivocarme, estoy seguro que me sorprendió eso más que descubrir el poder oculto que residía en mi interior_

 _-I kun ¿estas molesto por esto?...- me pregunta ella genuinamente apenada, su rostro esta rojo y se lleva las manos a su regazo meciéndose levemente_

 _-¡no!¡para nada!...- atine a responder en esa ocasión poniéndome tan rígido como pude_

 _-lo siento Issei...- me decía el padre de Irina ya suspirando para calmar la risa que le estaba causando ver mi reacción -…no había notado hasta ahora que ustedes dos se veían como amigos cercanos siendo que irina es una niña y tu la veías como a un niño, me pareció un tanto adecuado contarte la verdad…-_

 _-¡pero papa!¡esto es tan vergonzoso!...- grita Irina roja hasta el tope tratando de acomodarse el vestido_

 _-vamos, no es para tanto… me gusta que se lleven como lo hacen, pero recuerda Irina que ya casi es hora de irnos y creo que será mejor que Issei kun te recuerde como eres realmente…-_

 _En ese momento, no sabía a qué se refería con irse, supongo que uno de niño no entiende el significado de esas palabras en el pequeño mundo en el que vivíamos_

 _-además Issei, dime ¿acaso Irina no se ve linda?...-_

 _-¡si!¡se ve muy linda!...- obvio yo era honesto en ese momento, para mi ella se veia preciosa así, era tan similar a una muñeca… es curioso como es la percepción de uno de lo que es decirle "linda" a una mujer cuando uno es niño a cuando uno ya crecio_

 _-¿soy linda?...- se preguntaba ella tímidamente, al parecer ya aceptándose a sí misma como una niña_

 _-¿Por qué no salen a jugar?...- sugería el señor Shidou mirándonos de reojo -…Irina, ten cuidado, Issei, te encargo a mi hija, se un caballero y protégela…-_

 _-¡Hi!...-_

 _He de admitir que durante esa semana donde estuve con Irina siendo consciente de que era una niña no fue muy diferente a lo que era antes de enterarme de la verdad, cierto, mis papas me enseñaron que como hombre debo cuidar de las mujeres por lo que trate de ser más protector y cuidadoso con Irina, me era divertido ver que aun con su vestido puesto seguíamos jugando en el lodo y haciendo esas tontas poses de súper héroes de los programas que veíamos en esa época, si, realmente las cosas no cambiaron tanto, pero para mí, esa pequeña verdad me obligo a darme cuenta de que más que estar con un amigo, estaba estando con alguien a quien quería cuidar por sobre cualquier cosa, es deber de un chico proteger a una chica_

 _Por eso, no supe reaccionar cuando al llegar a la casa de ella vi ese enorme camión en el cual subían las cosas de ellos, el señor Shidou se encontraba en la entrada mientras que Irina se encontraba vestida con su vestido color naranja mirando al suelo entre triste y enojada_

 _-¿Qué está pasando?...- me pregunte extrañado lo suficientemente alto para que Irina me notase y me mirase con ojos temblorosos_

 _-ah, Hola Issei…- me saludaba Shidou san con un deje un tanto serio -…me alegra que hayas venido, quería que tu e Irina se despidiesen como es debido…-_

 _No entendía mucho, pero aquellas palabras me estaban molestando por alguna razón_

 _-¿despedirnos?...-_

 _Al escucharme decir eso, el señor Shidou me miro un tanto confundido, para luego mirar con reproche a su hija_

 _-Irina, '¿no le dijiste a Issei kun que nos mudaríamos?...-_

 _Por supuesto ella seguía en silencio, mirando con enojo al piso, el silencio fue su respuesta, al no obtener respuesta por parte de ella, su padre me tomo por el hombro, llevándome a un café un tanto apartado de su hogar, recuerdo su gesto solemne al querer hablar conmigo, yo solamente sabía que estaba molesto, no recuerdo si quiera que pedí en esa ocasión_

 _-¿bueno, te preguntaras de que va todo esto no?...- me preguntaba el un tanto intrigado de manera amable, yo simplemente asentía en silencio -…bueno, por cosas de mi trabajo con la iglesia, tengo que mudarme, le había dicho a Irina que te contara esto, pero parece ser que para ella eso era demasiado duro…-_

 _-¿mudar?...¿a dónde?...-_

 _-a otro país Issei, tengo que irme con toda mi familia…-_

 _Durante un rato solo reino el silencio, ahora entendía por que el enojo de ella… así como el mío_

 _-¿no volveré a ver a Irina?...- pregunte temeroso y dolido, su padre simplemente me dedico una sonrisa lánguida_

 _-puede que en un futuro, nunca se sabe… si me garantizas que no la olvidaras, puede que la vuelvas a ver pronto…-_

 _Asentí con tanta fuerza que ni yo mismo era consiente de todo lo que se estaba arremolinando dentro de mi, lo único que me trajo a la realidad… fue sentir la mano amiga de Shidou san en mi hombro_

 _-vamos…- me decía el condescendientemente -…no querrás que lo último que Irina vea de ti es tu confusión y que lo último que veas de ella sea su enojo ¿o si?...-_

 _Molesto ¿estaba molesto? Lo único que sabía era que todo esto que estaba ocurriendo no quería que ocurriese_

 _Tras volver, Irina se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas de su casa la cual no demorarían en subir al camión_

 _-¡Irina!...- grite llamándola, haciendo que ella se girase mirándome nerviosa para volver a mirar al piso, al llegar simplemente me limite a jalar levemente su vestido -…¿quieres jugar en el parque?...- al preguntarle eso la luz volvía a sus ojos mirándome incrédula, yo me limitaba a sonreír, el deber de un chico es hacer que una niña nunca llore -…ya hable con tu papa, el dijo que podemos jugar dos horas antes de que… bueno-_

 _No hicieron falta más palabras, como si la invitaciones le hubiese devuelto el alma, la castaña tomo la mano de su amigo comenzando a correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, ahora que lo pienso, la realidad es cruel a veces, aquellos momentos que detestamos se nos hacen eternos en muchos casos y en cambio… aquellos momentos como ese, donde quise que todo durase para siempre, terminaban tan rápido que no entendía que pasaba con el tiempo_

 _Si eso hubiese sito el final, quizás lo hubiese aceptado, pero de nuevo, tras acabarse esas dos horas, Irina volvia a mirar al piso molesta_

 _-¡Irina!¡es hora!...- gritaba Shidou san desde lo lejos anunciando lo que no queríamos escuchar, al mirar a Irina, ella no levantaba su mirada, simplemente comenzaba a sollozar_

 _-no quiero irme…- susurraba ella, la verdad, no supe que responder en ese momento -…no dejes que me vaya Issei…-_

 _-no quiero que te vayas…- susurre triste -…pero no puedo hacer nada…-_

 _-¿esto será el final?...- me pregunto triste_

 _-no…- respondí con cierta firmeza, era como en los programas de súper héroes, los malos momentos en esos programas jamás eran el final de la historia -…¡yo jamás dejaría que este fuera el final!¡ te prometo que hare lo que sea necesario para volver a verte!...-_

 _Cierto, si tengo que hacer eso para evitar verla llorar, lo hare_

 _Al parecer aquello hizo que ella comenzase a llorar débilmente_

 _-si dices eso….. Suenas como un superhéroe….-me dice triste -…ojala los superhéroes fueran reales…-_

 _Hare lo que sea, por evitar verla triste_

 _-¡si es necesario yo me convertiré en un superhéroe!...- aun me sorprende la seguridad con lo que lo dije en ese momento -…¡los héroes están ahí para evitar que la gente buena llore o sea lastimada y están para proteger a sus amigos más queridos!_

 _Por evitar ver llorar a mi mejor amiga_

 _-¡yo me convertiré en un súper héroe y hare que Irina este orgulloso de mi!¡y siempre que ella lo necesite, estaré ahí para rescatarla!...-_

 _Al terminar de gritar eso, puedo ver como ella me mira incrédula_

 _-tu…¿vendrás a rescatarme?...- pregunta con genuina esperanza_

 _-¡seguro que lo hare!...- respondí golpeándome le pecho con mi puño lleno de confianza -…¡seré un gran superhéroe y entonces cuando lo sea iré a buscarte y a rescatarte!...-_

 _Durante unos segundos nos quedamos en silencio simplemente mirándonos, aun a día de hoy no puedo creer lo que dije en ese momento y como lo dije, supongo que era porque se trataba de mi única amiga y lo último que quería era que ella estuviese triste, ser niño es una bendición en ese aspecto_

 _También como niños, somos muy espontáneos, por eso mismo no supe cómo reaccionar ante el abrazo que me dio ella en ese momento, era la primera vez que ella me abrazaba de esa manera, creo que ni siquiera habíamos tenido un contacto tan íntimo antes de ese momento_

 _-te quiero…- me dijo ella en un susurro demasiado suave, pero que pude escuchar perfectamente, al escuchar eso simplemente la abrace en respuesta, el querer de niños es bastante fuerte ahora que lo pienso, pero igual de inocente y precioso_

* * *

 **La carrera por una meta**

* * *

 _Al dia siguiente, fui a primera hora a la casa de Irina, solo para ver que en efecto ella ni su familia ya no estaba ahí, la puerta de su casa ahora tenía un enorme letrero de "en venta" sobre esta y no tenía ninguna manera para ir de país en país solo para jugar con ella, mis papas siempre me daban todo el día para usarlo jugando con ella por lo que ahora que no estaba aquí ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo pasar el día y con quién? La única respuesta a la que llegue, es que debía ir al parque, jugar un rato, aprovechar el día_

 _Mala idea_

 _Obviamente lo primero que hice fue subirme a los columpios, resbaladeros y demás, subirme en todo lo que tuviese el parque, disfrutarlo tanto como pudiese, pero, nada mas al mirar al frente de donde estuviese, la silueta de Irina volaba en mi mente recordándome que ella ya no estaba ahí, al notarlo, la diversión de estar en ese lugar se había perdido por completo_

 _Aun así, insistí durante varios días pasar mis tardes en ese parque, cada vez me proponía retos más difíciles en los juegos, solo para saber que no sentía satisfacción alguna cumpliendo mis propios retos, solo basto una semana para darme cuenta de la soledad en la que me estaba sumiendo en ese momento y sentirme molesto por eso mismo_

 _No demore en volverme un chico problema en la escuela, hubieron varias veces que citaron a mis padres por que andaba de riña en riña, muchas veces llegue golpeado de la escuela por mi propia terquedad_

 _Por lo que mis tardes pasaron de ser ocupadas en el parque cercano a la casa de Irina a una oficina de detención, me enfadaba eso aún más, pero no podía hacer nada, solo era un niño molesto con el mundo, supongo que sumido en esa forma de pensar fue que comencé a mirar la pista de atletismo con mas detalle, alguien al parecer había dejado una de las verjas que se utilizaban para armar la pista de obstáculos, la misma debería medir un metro, para ese entonces, yo a duras penas superaba el metro con treinta centímetros_

 _Una de las tantas estupideces que hice en esa época, fue salirme de ese salón de castigos y comenzar a correr por la pista de atletismo, solía empezar desde esa verja y correr toda la pista, normalmente me hubiese detenido al ver el obstáculo, pero yo en mi estupidez y enojo, cuando llegaba a esta, trataba de saltarla, tropezando con esta y cayendo estrepitosamente contra el suelo, sintiéndome lastimado al caer por primera vez sobre mi codo_

 _Por qué digo primera vez? Porque pese a saber que era imposible, seguí intentando saltar esa verja, durante mis castigos simplemente me salía a practicar en la pista de atletismo repitiendo la misma rutina una y otra vez, correr por la pista y tratar de saltar la verja cayendo siempre por tropezarme, levantarme adolorido a veces con lágrimas en los ojos y vuelta a empezar, no recuerdo mucho sobre que pensaba en esa época, pero, si recuerdo que pensaba que esa verja era la representación de mi promesa con Irina, si no podía saltar esa verga como me podría volver un súper héroe para ir a buscarla?_

 _Un mes, dos meses, no recuerdo exactamente, pero fue la misma constante rutina, de alguna manera caer y tropezar tanto era más reconfortante que ir a jugar a un parque en el cual no había nada para mi, Rrina se había ido junto al amor que le tenía a ese lugar, con el tiempo ya no me cansaba hacer esa carrera y así mismo las cicatrices en codos y rodillas ya eran suficientes para evitar que el rasparme contra el asfalto me lastimase, aun así, nunca pude saltar aquella verja_

 _-eres… extraño.…-_

 _Creo que fue a la milésima vez que me daba la cara contra el piso que escuche la voz de una niña en la soledad de ese lugar, una gran ventaja de estar castigado era que no había nadie en el terreno de la escuela para verme actuar como un idiota, por lo que extrañado voltee a mirar a la derecha, para ver a una chica bastante extraña sentada viéndome con unos ojos bastante extraños, carentes de alma podría afirmar_

 _-¿disculpa?...-_

 _-Durante el último mes has estado corriendo y siempre terminas golpeándote la cara al tratar de saltar esa verja ¿Por qué lo haces si es imposible que con tus piernas y tu fuerza actual puedas sortear ese obstáculo?-_

 _-¡por que se me da la gana hacerlo!...- si señores, para ese momento era un completo desastre, no me importo responderle así a la única persona con la que había cruzado palabra fuera de mis padres y maestros_

 _-ya veo…-_

 _Durante siete días mas ella estuvo mirándome haciendo tal estupidez, sin decir una sola palabra, cosa que ella también hacia, me parecía extraña su apariencia, una niña con un cabello negro lacio hasta sus tobillos, vestida con un abrigo morado y pantalón bombacho blanco, nada de eso destacaba tanto como que tapase sus pezones con unas cintas en forma de X_

 _PAFFFF_

 _Esta vez había caído mal sobre mis dedos, dos de estos se habían tronchado y un tercero se había roto_

 _-¡duele!...- grite llorando, era la primera vez que me lastimaba a tal nivel, supongo que movida por la curiosidad así como mi alarido, esa chica se levantó de la grada, tomando mi mano_

 _-no es nada…- murmuro ella soltándome volviendo a sentarse_

 _-¡¿Cómo que no es nada?!¡Duele bastante!...- grite iracundo alzando mi mano lastimada, pero había algo raro en ella_

 _-tu mano está bien…-_

 _En efecto, al alzarla mi mano estaba como siempre, entonces fue cuando note que aquel agonizante dolor en mi mano ya no estaba_

 _-¡¿pero cómo?!..- abrí y cerré mis puños varias veces con fuerza para comprobar y en efecto, estaba bien ¿Cómo mi mano rota estaba bien de un momento a otro? Lo único que ocurrió tras rompérmela fue… que esa chica me había acariciado mi mano -¿tu me curaste?...-_

 _-no es difícil…- respondía ella monocordemente -… no es nada…-_

 _Estaba sin habla, ¿esa chica extraña lo había curado mediante magia?¿ o era alguna especie de…?_

 _-¡¿tienes súper poderes?!...- pregunte exaltado, no podía ser verdad, algo tan genial no podía ser verdad_

 _-¿súper poder?...- me preguntaba ella confundida -¿Qué es un súper poder?...-_

 _-¡eso que hiciste con mi mano!...- me curaste sin hacer nada solamente tocando mi mano ¡eso es un súper poder!-_

 _-¿en serio?...-_

 _-¡si, es en serio!...- tras terminar de exaltarme tosí por lo bajo, tenía que hablar con cuidado con ella -…¿Cómo te llamas?...-_

 _-mi nombre…Ophis….- aún recuerdo como su respuesta me confundió ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese?_

 _-Ophis san, un placer… mi nombre es Issei Hyodo…- le dije extendiendo mi mano amistosamente, a lo que ella la mira dubitativa –esto es un saludo, una señal de respeto…-_

 _-ya veo…-_

 _Tras decir eso, ella me daba su mano, ambos saludándonos, tras romper el hielo, estaba fascinado, frente a mi había alguien con súper poderes, quería saber todo sobre ella_

 _-¿Qué súper poderes tienes Ophis san?...- preguntaba seguro que con brillo en mis ojos, ella simplemente ladeaba su cabeza_

 _-yo… soy infinita….-_

 _-¿Qué?...-_

 _-si, soy infinita, soy el infinito y el vacío…- estaba seguro que no entendía que era eso, pero vaya, que me sonó extraño y sorprendente a la vez en ese momento -…entonces debes ser poderosa como nadie…-_

 _-lo soy…- su respuesta monocorde me hacía emocionar -¿Por qué es tan emocionante este "súper poder"?...- me preguntaba ella intrigada, hombre, recuerdo que esa pregunta me confundió y molesto sobre manera_

 _-¡¿Cómo que porque es increíble?!...- grite energético con ambos puños alzados -…¡superar los límites de los humanos, volar, tener súper fuerza, velocidad, lanzar rayos, un sinfín de posibilidades y lo más importante, el poder usar estos poderes para ser un superhéroe y ser admirado por todos y proteger a los débiles!¡tener supe poderes es genial!...- tras desahogarme suspire hondamente relajándome -…ojala tuviese súper poderes…-_

 _No supe en ese momento porque, pero cuando le dije eso, ella ladeo su cabeza confundida_

 _-si tener súper poderes es volar y ser fuerte… tú ya los tienes…. Eres el Sekiryuutei…-_

 _Aquello me dejo en shock_

 _-¿Qué?...- no entendía lo que ella me acababa de decir -…¿el sekiryuutei?...- era extraño, ¿Por qué ella me estaba diciendo que yo ya tenía súper poderes y tenía un título que significaba "dragón emperador rojo"?_

 _A modo de respuesta ella se acercó a mi_

 _-alza tu brazo izquierdo…-_

 _Obedeciendo alzo mi brazo extendiendo al frente, al hacerlo Ophis puso su dedo índice en el dorso de mi mano, recuerdo que una energía negra brillo de la mano de ella al mío e inmediatamente tras eso…_

 _FIIIIUUUUUSSSSHHHHHHHHH_

 _Una llamarada me rodio y se alzó a lo alto , en medio de ese torbellino de fuego, la figura de un enorme dragón rojo se erigía rugiendo majestuosamente… o eso creo, para ese momento yo ya había manchado mis pantalones al verme rodeado por fuego_

 _Sin embargo, al darme cuenta, nunca me engullo ningún fuego, siempre estuve de frente a Ophis san, lo que si habia cambiado ahora_

 _-_ _¿Qué es esto?...nunca antes había sido forzado a despertar…-_

 _-ha sido tiempo, Ddraig…-_

 _Las palabras de Ophis se perdieron en el brazo, yo simplemente me limite a mirar atónito mi brazo izquierdo, ahora cubierto por un guantelete de color rojo con gemas verdes y cuernos dorados_

 _-Issei… este es tu súper poder….-me anuncia Ophis sin que yo termine de creer que eso era real -… la Boosted Gear, conocida también como el antebrazo del dragón del infierno…-_

* * *

 **Los colmillos que pueden herir a los dioses como así mismo**

* * *

 _-¡siguiente!...-_

 _Ha pasado un año desde que Ophis me ayudo a despertar la Boosted Gear, al principio no terminaba de entender de que iba este asunto, pero con el pasar del tiempo y la explicación tanto de ella como de Ddraig, entendí que tengo el potencial de duplicar todas mis habilidades cada diez segundos como mi poder principal entre tantos otros que me da el hecho de ser el alquiler de un dragón en mi cuerpo_

 _Así mismo comencé a entender mediante sus anécdotas sobre lo que es el mundo sobrenatural que no vemos, ángeles, demonios, monstruos, yokais, valquirias, heraldos, todo lo que conocíamos del mundo sobre natural existe y está ahí afuera, moviéndose en las sombras de la ciudad_

 _-Ddraig… ¿Cuál fue mi tiempo?...-_

 _Siendo consiente del tamaño de mi amenaza, aprovecho mi tiempo fuera de mi hogar para entrenar, según Ddraig soy demasiado chico como para poder utilizar mi poder a pleno potencial, por lo que estoy tratando de conocerlo poco a poco_

 _Dos minutos, mejoraste por tres segundos_

 _Por ahora, simplemente me limito a hacer campo traviesa en los bosques aledaños a mi hogar, es buena forma de ejercitarme, según Ddraig entre más fuerte sea mi cuerpo, mas cargas duplicadoras poder soportar, ósea mi súper fuerza será mayor_

 _En esto desperdicio todas mis tardes y parte de la noche, desde esos tiempos en la pista de atletismo he dejado de actuar violentamente, decidí simplemente dedicarme a esto, le hice una promesa a Irina y entre más pronto la cumpla mejor, no tengo tiempo para pensar en mucho más, aun así, solo entrenar y entrenar es fastidioso, aun no me he encontrado con los demonios o los ángeles de la zona, quisiera medir mis fuerzas con ellos_

 _-¡auxilio!...-_

 _Como si la realidad quisiese apoyarme, a lo lejos escuche un grito de ayuda, dirigiéndome hacia donde lo había escuchado vi a una chica de primaria, corriendo desesperada con su uniforme parcialmente rasgado siendo perseguida por una sombre_

 _-¡ven aquí mocosa!...-_

 _Cuidado Issei, ese sujeto de ahí es un demonio_

 _-¡OH SI!- grito emocionado desplegando mi Boosted Gear_

 _No se supone que te emociones por eso_

 _Ignorando momentáneamente al lagarto parlante de más de quince metros comienzo a correr por el bosque, ya de llevar este tiempo practicando ya puedo moverme fluidamente entre el terreno empinado, los arbustos, las piedras y los arboles_

 _BOOST, BOOST BOOST_

 _-esto tendrá que ser suficiente…-_

 _Al activar mi Boosted Gear pude correr a mucha mayor velocidad, moverme más ágilmente y mejorar mis reflejos así como habilidades de combate, por esa razón ese sujeto que estaba persiguiendo a esa chica no pudo hacer nada para defenderse cuando mi pie se estrelló contra su rostro empujándolo a un árbol…si señores, KO en un solo golpe, confundida por lo que acaba de pasar, la chica a la que acabo de salvar se gira de golpe, pero no tenemos tiempo_

 _-¡ven!...- sin perder tiempo tomo su mano comenzando a descender la montaña, no hay garantía de que esa patada sorpresa haya funcionado, no le doy tiempo para responder, solamente me limito a correr como alma perseguida por el diablo_

 _Y si señores, esa fue mi primera victoria en el mundo sobrenatural, aplaudan por favor…hmm_

 _Volviendo al tema, al llegar a la ciudad paro de correr, estoy algo agitado por haber hecho esa maratón después de hacer mi rutina diaria, la chica al lado mío también está cansada_

 _-¡joder, pero pensé que me matarías de la fatiga tu antes que el sujeto ese que me estaba persiguiendo?!...- me reclama ella jadeando -… ten más tacto idiota…-_

 _¿Qué? No, esperen, ¿Qué? ¿Acabo de hacer un acto heroico salvándola y me está protestando? ¿Mi gran primera victoria contra un demonio será opacada de esta manera?_

 _-¡¿oye pero que te pasa?!...- le grito molesto -…¡¿estabas siendo perseguida por un jodido demonio y te molesta que te haya salvado la vida?!_

 _Al girarme hacia ella la puedo mirar, está molesta conmigo, debe tener también 12 años de edad por lo que veo, cabello rojizo opaco hasta el cuello, camisa blanca corta de escuela y una falda escolar… válgame la redundancia… lo que si llama la atención es el parche en su ojo que mitiga esa mirada afilada y molesta_

 _-¿demonios?...- preguntaba ella extrañada -…estaba siendo perseguida por un pervertido, no se que tan mal tipo fuese ese idiota, pero tampoco creo que sea para llamarlo demonio…- hablando para si misma su gesto molesto pasa a uno de terror -…pero… si me hubiese atrapado, quizás me hubiese violado… y KYAAAAAAAA…- termina gritando para voltear a mirarme de nuevo asustada -… chico, me salvaste gracias…-_

 _-¿de nada?...- si, eso fue en definitiva extraño, supongo que para ella también porque ahora me señala con su índice izquierdo un tanto asustada_

 _-¿puedo preguntar que es ese tumor que tienes en tu brazo izquierdo?...-_

 _En ese momento recuerdo que mi Boosted Gear aun esta en mi brazo, y ahora que lo pienso con mas detalle, ¿no debería preparar algo para comenzar a ocultar mi identidad cuando pelee como acaba de pasar justo ahora?_

 _-bueno, esto…- atrapado con las manos en la masa, o con la masa en la mano, como sea, me han descubierto…¡genial! No termino de hacer mi primer rescate heroico cuando ya se fue todo al cacho, cuando estaba buscando inventar una excusa y estaba perdido en ello, no note que ella se estaba acercando a mi brazo mirándolo en detalle_

 _-¡vaya, no se que sea, pero se ve jodidamente genial!¡me encanta!¡cualquiera diría que es el brazo de un dragón!...-_

 _Al verla ten emocionada, no puedo evitar pensar en que es igual a mi cuando me encontré por primera vez con Ophis san, al notar eso la tensión se fue al instante_

 _-buen, en parte es eso…- respondo rascándome la cabeza_

 _-¡genial!¡acabo de ser rescatada por un chico con un brazo de dragón!¡flipalo esto esta brutal!...- dice ella exaltada mirándome emocionada -…¡pero que estoy haciendo, permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Izana!¡un placer conocerte chico dragón!...-_

 _-soy Issei ¿un placer?...-_

 _No puedo decir mucho más, descubiertos con la masa en la mano no puedo decir nada, pero al menos me encontré con alguien un tanto similar a mi_

… _._

 _-¡Issei!...-_

 _-¿si mama?...-_

 _-Izana esta aca…. subirá en un momento…-_

 _No me queda mas que suspirar para mi mismo, desde que descubrió mi secreto sobre el ante brazo del dragón del infierno y posteriormente sacarme mi secreto de mi meta de ser superhéroe con este poder no ha dejado de acosarme y de seguirme. Y ya han pasado dos años de eso_

 _-¡yoo Issei!...- saluda ella con su mano extendida al aire, suspirando cansado arrojo mi lápiz y papel al suelo_

 _-¡Hola!...- saludo sonriendo -…¡pensé que no vendrías hoy!...-_

 _Aun así, con todo lo fastidiosa y estorbosa que puede llegar a ser este fenómeno, ha sido la única amiga que he hecho en dos, casi tres años que llevo entrenando en forma, no les debe parecer raro que ella sea la única que conoce todos mis secretos_

 _-viejo, te veo jodidamente derrotado ¿Qué ocurrió?...- me pregunta sentándose mirándome intrigada…. Mas intrigado estoy yo al saber cómo habrá perdido su ojo, como sea, su parche no desentona con su cabello lacio semi desordenado_

 _-no es nada en especial…- le respondo cansadamente tomando el ultimo diseño que hice y arrojándolo a la basura -…no sé cómo le hizo Peter Parker para diseñar su traje y que le quedara tan fenomenal…-_

 _Si, ha pasado tanto tiempo pero aun si quiera tengo un nombre de super o un traje a la medida del trabajo_

 _Un tanto curiosa Izana se acerca al bote de basura desarrugando una de las bolas de papel_

 _-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!..._

 _Y comienza a reír tan estrepitosamente que me molesta_

 _-venga, ¿pero qué es esto?...- me pregunta ella sacando más de los diseños de la basura riéndose aún más fuerte -…¿calzoncillos por fuera y trajes en mallas? Pensé que querías ser un súper héroe, no un pervertido a medio tiempo…- molesto y apenado le rapo los diseños que tiene en su mano para destrozarlos en pedacitos, nadie debe conocer esas aberraciones contra la naturaleza_

 _-todos los súper héroes usan trajes así…- respondo apenado y molesto_

 _-en parte, pero primero, ellos tienen músculos para evitar versen como Shinji Ikari…- respondía ella cruzada de brazos sentándose en mi cama -…segundo, ¿realmente te parece adecuado para disfrazarte? Eres el primer superhéroe real que puede aparecer, piénsalo con algo más de estilo…-_

 _-¿Estilo?...- pregunto algo curioso, al hacerlo ella comienza a hacer gestos con sus manos y demás_

 _-mira, tienes un dragón en tu brazo izquierdo que te permite duplicar tus habilidades cada diez segundos y según me contabas puedes tener habilidades de dragones tales como volar y escupir fuego ¿o me equivoco Ddraig?...-_

 _BOOST_

 _En parte es así, podrá hacer esas cosas conforme vaya aprendiendo a usar su Sacred Gear_

 _-¿si ves? ¡Eres genial…- gritaba ella exaltada -…lo tuyo no es un traje de sordomudo que permita que te lean los labios de abajo…- esta hija de puta… -…tienes una garra izquierda que con la sola apariencia dice "mírenme, soy un jodido Dragón escupe fuego con apariencia de miedo, témanme o los calcinare"…-_

 _Me agrada como piensa esta chica_

 _-lo tuyo tiene que ser un traje de combate imponente, que se muestre poderoso como Ddraig y entre más cosas tenga mejor, mira no se, se me ocurre una capa… no, una bufanda…y Boom, unas botas de combate quedarían brutales con jean militares…- terminando de desahogarse emocionada ella se recuesta de espalda a la cama mirando al techo -… ¿y por qué no? El que fueras lo mitad de genial que es Deadpool, el hombre araña, Hellboy o muchos otros de ese estilo te daría bastante categoría, podrías llamar la atención de tu amiga de esa manera…-_

 _¿Deadpool? Su estilo siempre me pareció demasiado caricaturesco para ser tomado en serio_

 _-puede ser…- respondo un tanto fastidiado arrojándole un cuaderno y un lápiz que cayó en su rostro_

 _-¡oye!...- me protestaba ella iracunda apretando sus dientes_

 _-te dejo el diseño de mi disfraz de súper…- le digo sonriéndole divertido, no puedo negar que ella le mete más entusiasmo al tema de lo que yo lo hacía antes -…el nombre de superhéroe me lo ingeniare con el tiempo…-_

 _Un tanto rezagada ella suspiraba para luego recomponerse con una sonrisa digna de un tiburón_

 _-oh si, deja que trabaje la artista…- me dice está quitándome de mi puesto para ponerse a esbozar diseños inmediatamente -…ya verás Tigre, serás sinónimo de respeto y de poder con mi ayuda…-_

 _Pues si, sin mucho más que hacer, deje que ella comenzara a diseñar mi disfraz mientras me dedicaba a estudiar, no podía ser un desastre como alumno para toda la vida…_

 _Efectivamente, durante un tiempo nuestro tiempo juntos fue así… ella me acompañaba y me auxiliaba en mi entrenamiento, tomaba tiempos y proponía nuevas locuras que de varias maneras me ayudaban a superarme, también cuando hacia cacería de demonios (Ddraig me avisaba cuales podía enfrentar y cuales no) ella se encargaba de filmarlo y entre ambos examinábamos que era útil y que no lo era… y cuando ya estábamos en mi habitación ella se dedicaba a haces esbozos de disfraces y de nombres_

 _-¿Qué te parece Lagarto Ígneo?...-_

 _-¿bromeas verdad?...-_

 _-¿Entei?...-_

 _-mucha referencia al porno…-_

 _-¿Salamandra?...-_

 _-¿lo estás haciendo a propósito verdad?...-_

 _-Deadpool 2.0….-_

 _Siempre que hablábamos terminábamos perdiéndonos en esta idea de volverme un superhéroe, así fue desde el primer día que la conocí, no me contaba mucho de su pasado, me dijo que su ojo se había perdido producto de una enfermedad y que la noche en que la rescate estaba buscando encontrar fantasmas en una casa abandonada que quedaba en las cercanías, en resumen era un bicho más raro que yo, pero bueno, Iron man tenía a Pepper Pots, Batman a Alfred, Peter Parker…¿a la tia May? No es muy buena comparación, pero yo la tenía a ella como la persona que me apoyaba en esta labor_

 _El tiempo pasaba, como siempre me encontraba en mi cama recostada lanzándole bolas de papel a Izana mientras ella se encontraba trabajando en quien sabe que estaba trabajando, lo único que tenía certeza es que estaba muy sumida en su trabajo en el computador_

 _-¡quedo listo!...- grito ella emocionada llamando mi atención_

 _-¿Qué quedo listo?...-pregunte levantándome a ver qué estaba haciendo en el computador, al verlo no pude evitar dejar caer una gota de sudor -…¿Twitter?¿en serio?...-_

 _-si-… se dijo ella triunfal golpeándose el pecho con orgullo con su puño -…mira nada más, ya tienes tu propia cuenta de twitter para que puedas postear todas tus futuras actuaciones heroicas y demás peleas, ya subí algunas de las que has ganado en youtube, obviamente difuminando el rostro y de manera anónima…-_

 _-me parece genial…- contesto con una sonrisa lánguida -…¿pero por qué mi hashtag es "thecrimsomfucker"?...-_

 _-¿apoco no suena bien badass?...- pregunto ella sonriendo maliciosamente, quería refutarle, en serio, pero ahora que lo pensaba con detalle_

 _-…como presentación de Twitter me encanta…-_

 _Es cierto, the crimson fucker, está bastante genial para ser verdad_

 _-¿y cómo nombre de superhéroe?...-_

 _A esa pregunta me vino a la mente ¿Qué pasaría si mi nombre de héroe fuese the crimson fucker?...-_

" _Issei, eres un idiota ¿Cómo puedes creer que quiero ser rescatada por alguien llamado el follador carmesí? ¡Te odio!"-_

 _-descartado…- era obvio que esa sería la reacción de Irina a futuro… y la de cualquier otra mujer pensante_

 _-no me pagas lo suficiente por hacer esto…- me responde ella de manera molesta_

 _-no te pago y tu te metiste de chismosa a planear mi vida como superhéroe…-_

 _-si no lo hago en uno o dos años te vería en el periódico pero no por tus actos heroicos si no por exhibicionismo publico….-_

 _-cierra el pico…-_

 _La noche estaba cayendo y era obvio que el dia terminaría ahí, sin embargo como siempre, Izana se quedaba sentada trabajando en sus diseños y demás tonterías, muchas veces hasta altas horas de las noches, una que otra ocasión había pasado la noche en el cuarto de invitados de la casa_

 _-oye ¿es que en tu casa no te extrañan?...- se me hace raro que le permitan a una chica estar tanto tiempo fuera de su casa_

 _-la verdad no…- respondía ella sin voltear a verme -…larga historia y no viene al caso…- sin decir mucho mas, continuo sumida en su mundo, arrugando papeles y rallando nuevos inmediatamente, tengo que aceptar que todo eso me parecía un misterio, pero así mismo era otra forma de paz, siendo así, pensé en echarme a dormir, sin embargo, pocos minutos después de cerrar los ojos, una extraña sensación comenzo a molestarme, era como si estática comenzase a molestar mi cerebro, cada que me movía la extraña sensación se desplazaba por mi cabeza como si fuese una brújula_

 _Estas comenzando a sentir la presión espiritual que ejercen las criaturas que viven en esta ciudad, si estas sintiendo tanta en este momento es porque hay un cumulo grande reunido_

 _Abriendo mis ojos me doy cuenta de que no puedo ignorar esa noticia, Ddraig me estaba diciendo que hay un grupo grande de demonios reunidos en un solo punto, debe ser por algo_

 _-voy a salir…- anuncio tomando mi chaqueta, Izana confundida se gira hacia mi_

 _-¿ocurre algo?...- me pregunta con genuina curiosidad_

 _-saldre a investigar, hay un movimiento fuerte de demonios y quiero saber de que se trata…-_

 _-voy contigo…- respondió ella poniéndose su chaqueta y tomando la cámara con la que grababa los enfrentamientos que yo tenia_

 _-espera… esta vez no es buena idea…-_

 _Estamos hablando de un cumulo de demonios, no quiero imaginar que pasaría si me descubren mientras estoy indagando, mucho menos si Izana está en el lugar_

 _-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Ahora me dirás que no me dejaras ir a grabarte en tu pelea?!..- me pregunta ella molesta -…¡sabes que ire de todas maneras así tenga que seguirte media hora después de que salgas de acá, sabes que te localizare de todas maneras….-_

 _Me gustaría protestarle, pero tiene razón, ya lo ha hecho en el pasado y da un puto miedo… pero esto esta a otro nivel_

 _-no iré a pelear, iré a vigilar que está ocurriendo, además son demasiados demonios, si las cosas salen mas no podre cuidar de ambos….-_

 _-puedo cuidarme por mi misma…- me responde altaneramente -… no soy una niña que necesite que la estén cuidando como a una mocosa…-_

 _-¿recordamos cómo fue que nos conocimos? No fue cuando hacías gala de tu poder femenino precisamente…-_

 _-¡eso fue hace años!...- me gruñe apretando sus puños -¡he cambiado, no se te puede seguir el ritmo sin saber cómo defenderme por mi misma!-_

 _-¡ya te dije el riesgo es demasiado alto… si quieres quédate aquí y espera a…-_

 _-¡no lo hare!...-me grita iracunda tomándome del cuello de la camisa mirándome con ira -…¡no sé si crees que no me he dado cuenta, pero sé que soy tu única amiga y el caso es mutuo, siempre he estado ahí para apoyarte y tú siempre me has apoyado desde que nos conocimos, así que o dejas de pensar en mi como en una damisela en peligro o te preparas para que te tumbe los dientes en este mismo instante…-_

 _Aquello me deja sin habla, ahora que lo pienso… es cierto_

 _Desde el momento en el que Irina se fue del país me distancie de todo el mundo, la única persona con la que volví a hablar de manera amistosa es con Izana, ya hace un tiempo de esto por lo que se me hacía tan casual ya el pasar de nuestros dias, sea acompañándome a entrenar o simplemente haciendo de tontos en mi habitación, es cierto, es mi única amiga_

 _Sin embargo, eso me hace aterrarme más… ¿Qué pasaría si todo sale mal?¿qué pasaría si ella…?_

 _-si tienes miedo de que algo me pase, entonces esfuérzate más súper héroe…- me dice ella como si me leyese la mente -…¿se supone que quieres llegar a serlo pero no eres capaz de proteger a una indefensa adolescente?¿si no me puedes proteger que protegerás entonces en un futuro?- Sin decirme mucho más y dejándome pensativo y sin habla, ella salta por la ventana como suele hacerlo para salir de mi casa-…te estas demorando lagarto Ígneo…-_

 _Es cierto, si no puedo proteger a la única persona que siempre esta ahí en mis entrenamientos ¿a quién podre proteger en un futuro entonces? Supongo que esto lo puedo ver a modo de prueba_

 _-tu ganas maldita desquiciada…- murmuro rascándome la cabeza y saltando por la ventana, a mis papas no les gustara enterarse que voy a salir de la casa a estas horas de la noche -… te quedas a la distancia en caso de que la situación sea delicada y más te vale irte corriendo en caso de que todo se vaya al carajo…-_

 _-mala suerte, no abandonaría a mi mejor amigo si este corre peligro…- me responde ella tan llanamente…. Que confianza tiene en mi para hablar de esa manera_

…..

 _El cumulo que sentí está mas alla de la ciudad por lo que la caminata por las afueras de la ciudad las empeñamos pensando y discutiendo sobre que deberíamos hacer en caso de que pasase cualquier cosa, lo dijo ella antes y no pude quitárselo de la cabeza, que teníamos que apoyarnos el uno al otro y que por nada del mundo ninguno dejaria al otro atrás, supongo que no puedo hacer nada para hacerla cambiar de parecer por lo que me limite a seguir tres pasos por delante, vigilando con cautela_

 _-nos estamos acercando…-_

 _A lo lejos detrás de una colina puedo ver un resplandor rojizo, definitivamente está ocurriendo algo en ese lugar, el ruido de los alaridos de guerra se escuchan conforme cada vez nos aproximamos al área del conflicto_

 _Parece ser una Escaramuza de los miembros de la iglesia a esta ciudad_

 _-espera….¿nos estas diciendo que la iglesia están tratando de invadir la ciudad?...- pregunta Izana confundida -… yo pensaría que es la iglesia quien nos protege de los demonios no?-_

 _-en parte públicamente es así…- respondo haciéndole señas para que rodeemos y subamos la colina por atrás -… pero esta ciudad esta regida por los demonios según me cuenta Ddraig…-_

 _-¡espera!¡¿Qué?!-_

 _-shhhh…-_

 _Al acercarnos podemos ver la situación, hay una enorme pelea en este momento… no, no le podemos llamar a esto enfrentamiento, hay no menos de treinta demonios todos enfrentándose a un anciano que esta recostado contra una pared disparándoles con un rifle y_

 _-¡ROAAARRRRRRR!...-_

 _Una mujer que ya está bastante herida, sin embargo mueve su espada con enorme fuerza haciendo retroceder a sus enemigos con un solo movimiento de su espada_

 _-¡wow!...- murmura Izana emocionada -…¡mira eso Issei!¡esto parece sacado de una película!...- sin decir mucho mas ella saca su grabadora comenzando a filmar la escena con detalle_

 _No me parece tan emocionante, se tratan de demonios, se que están custodiando esta ciudad, sin embargo esta manera de actuar no es algo que yo pueda respetar en un combate, esa mujer de alla y ese anciano no tienen posibilidad de sobrevivir…_

… _no sin una ayuda de mas…_

 _-¡voy a entrar!...- al decir eso Izana se alerta bajando su cámara_

 _-¡oye espera!...- antes de entrar al combate ella me tira un pedazo de plástico -…¡ponte esto superhéroe!...- al mirar lo que ella me acaba de tirar me dan ganas de mentarle a su sagrada madre, pero no hay tiempo para eso, por más tonto que sea me pongo la pseudo mascara que ella me paso y_

 _BOOST_

 _Que empiece la acción_

 _CLANCK_

 _El choque de la espada de ella contra la garra de cuatro demonios hace eco por el lugar mientras la mujer de la iglesia cae de rodillas soportando la presión que ejercen los monstruos sobre ella_

 _-¡papaaa!...- grita ella aterrada al ver que al anciano se le acabaron las municiones de su arma y no se puede mover, al parecer su pierna derecha no responde a nada_

 _-¡Ddraig!-_

 _Si compañero_

 _TRANSFER_

 _Mientras me disparo hacia el campo de batalla me tomo el tiempo para sacar de mi poder una esfera pequeña de color verde_

 _¡EXPLOSION!_

 _La cual al golpearla con mi puño dispara una poderosa ráfaga de color verde , la cual apunta justo al grupo que estaba en contra de la guerrero de la iglesia borrándolos del mapa, sin poder creerlo ella y los otros voltean a verme_

 _-¡¿están bien?!...- pregunto poniéndome entre los de la iglesia y los demonios a la mujer, esta dubitativa asiente_

 _-estoy bien…¡papa!...-_

 _-estoy bien Agrias…- responde el anciano tratando de levantarse arrastrándose por el muro a hacerse tras nosotros, siendo así, los números aún siguen estando en nuestra contra, como si eso importara, hasta ahora he enfrentado enemigos de bajo nivel, esta seria la primera vez que entro en una batalla real para proteger a alguien, una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, Izana está escondida tras la colina, ahí no le podrán hacer absolutamente nada_

 _-oye chico, te agradezco la ayuda…- me murmura la guerrero de la iglesia parándose junto a mi, su cabellera rubia desordenada por el combate cubre parte de su rostro y sus ojos verdes, su armadura plateada está parcialmente roída y se pueden ver los cortes en su traje azul bajo esta así como en sus pantalones marrones de combate -..pero no debiste haberte metido en esto, probablemente moriremos aca…_

 _Lo que me faltaba_

 _-mujer de poca fe…- susurro señalándome con el puño -…el Sekiryuutei de esta época acaba de entrar a la batalla, ¿Cómo puedes decir que ya perdiste con semejante apoyo?...-_

 _-¡¿el Sekiryuutei?!...-_

 _Al presentarme todos comenzaron a murmurar cosas, los demonios retrocedieron levemente mientras que la guerrero de la iglesia me miraba fascinada_

 _-¡jem!...- bufa ella empuñando de nuevo su espada con fuerza -…¡parece que Dios está de nuestra parte esta noche!-_

 _Como odio que metan a ese anciano barbudo en esto, pero bueno, no puedo decirle nada a mi único refuerzo en batalla, por lo que sin nada mas que decir, bueno, a valerme de lo que sepa hacer_

 _-¡ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!_

* * *

 _Vaya, nunca crei que llegase el día en el que pudiese ver una pelea de este estilo, Issei se ve tan genial lanzándose junto a esa anciana contra esos sujetos, lo impresionante es ver como entre ambos contienen y van derrotando poco a poco a esos demonios_

 _-¡esto se vera de puta madre subido a la red!...-_

 _Es obvio, si comienzo a subir las peleas de Issei, los rumores comenzaran a correr y el podrá hacerse famoso como súper héroe, es una lástima que no tenga un nombre aun pero vamos, Sekiryuutei pega bastante bien, no entiendo por qué es que sigue diciendo que no quiere utilizar el título del dragón emperador rojo como su nombre de super, pero bueno, al menos ya tengo el disfraz perfecto para el_

 _-lamentamos decir, que eso es imposible…-_

 _-¿ah?...-_

 _Al voltear a mirar atrás mío, hay tres hombres vestidos con sotana, sus capuchas no me dejan ver sus rostros, pero esos trajes son similares a los que utilizan los curas_

 _-lo siento, pero no podemos permitir que esto sea revelado al público…-_

 _-tampoco deben haber testigos…-_

 _-no…-_

* * *

 _¡ROOOAAAARYYYYAAAAAAAAA!_

 _Rodillazo a la cara, golpe al costado y patada de barrido, un combo algo básico pero era el que mejor se me daba cuando practicaba con Izana, nunca pensé que algo tan básico funcionase_

 _-¡cuidado!-_

 _Girando hacia atrás gracias al aviso de esta anciana pude ver perfectamente en cámara lenta como uno de esos demonios de poca monta eran asesinados por el filo de la espada de la caballería que acababa de llegar_

 _-¡Hermana Agrias!...- murmura uno de los encapuchados que acaba de llegar -…¡lamentamos la demora al llegar!-_

 _-¡no hay tiempo para eso!...- regaña ella acomodándose el cabello soplándolo -…¡ayuden a terminar de reducir a esos demonios, el chico de azul oscuro es un refuerzo de nosotros!-_

 _-¡entendido!-_

 _Es impresionante ver como la batalla cambio de repente, ya no estábamos luchando por contener a esos hijos de puta, ahora éramos nosotros cinco quienes estábamos barriendo con el campo de batalla, esos sujetos al servicio de …¿Agrias? Peleaban de puta madre moviéndose como fantasmas que apuñalaban todo lo que se moviese, siendo así, no demoramos en hacer retroceder a los demonios, algunos muertos, otros simplemente huyeron del lugar_

 _Todo fue tan rápido que aún no termino de creerlo_

 _-wow…- murmuro para mi mismo, espero que Izana haya hecho buen trabajo grabando esta pelea, se vera de puta madre_

 _Al finalizar todo, los tres hombres se dirigen hacia la rubia caliente de la iglesia arrodillándose ante ella_

 _-Informe de la situación…-ordena ella autoritariamente acomodándose el cabello y pasando sus manos por atrás de su cintura_

 _-como se había previsto, el cumulo de demonios rebeldes de la zona se centró principalmente en esta vieja abadía abandonada, sin embargo, ellos siendo conscientes de nuestra presencia armaron zonas de emboscada, por eso la demora de nosotros en llegar…-_

 _-también nos encontramos con una situación de testigo ocular que estaba filmando el altercado…-_

 _Un momento, testigo ocular…¿Izana?_

 _-la mencionada fue suprimida bajo la doctrina de la iglesia…-_

 _Suprimida…_

 _-buen trabajo…- la respuesta de Agrias se perdió en el aire para mi, no, no, no, no, no, tiene que ser una equivocación -…Sekiryuutei ¿Cómo te puedo agradecer por tu ayu…?¿estás bien?...-_

 _-oye tu… - no se que expresión estaré haciendo, pero mis mejillas me duelen, mis ojos están abiertos a mas no poder -…¿la testigo de la que hablas es una chica?...-_

 _-afirmativo…-_

 _Sin dar ninguna explicación, sin nada que me importe comienzo a correr tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permiten, tan rápido como mi poder me permite potenciar mis pasos saltando, quiero llegar lo más pronto posible, al llegar solo puedo mirar alrededor, no hay nada, solo un árbol que nos cubría y bajo este_

 _El cuerpo de Izana… con una herida corto punzante en su pecho la cual dejo salir su sangre por su costado hacia el suelo_

 _-I..za..na…-_

 _No responde, su mirada está perdida y apagada, al notar eso, siento como el aire me comienza a faltar y un calor asfixiante domina mi piel, mis manos me tiemblan, mi garganta está seca, no…_

 _-¡IZAAANAAAAAAAAAA!...-_

 _Rápido, no debe estar muerta, ¡no debe estarlo!_

 _-¡Izana!¡resiste!...-_

 _Su piel esta fría, su pulso está débil…¡maldición!_

 _-¡despierta!...-_

 _No responde….¡maldita sea no responde!¡Ophis!¡¿Dónde estás Ophis?! ¡tu seguro podrías curarla!¡¿Por qué nunca le pregunte como poder curar las heridas de los demás como hizo con la mía cuando era más niño!¡pero no puedo hacer nada!¡NADA!¡MALDICION!_

 _-¡¿PERO QUE CLASE DE SUPERHEROE SOY?!...- el grito que sale de mi pecho sale con tanta fuerza que me duele, aun así, me duele aún más ser tan inútil -¡NO PUDE SIQUIERA PROTEGER LA VIDA DE MI MEJOR AMIGA!-_

 _-I…Issei…-_

 _-ah…-_

 _Ella me responde, me está respondiendo_

 _-¡IZANA RESISTE!...-_

 _-no pueden haber testigos humanos Dragón emperador rojo….-al mirar hacia atrás ya esos tres grandísimos hijos de puta están atrás mío, desplegando sus dagas buscando amenazarme_

 _-tú en sí mismo eres un elemento que no deberías estar aquí, sin embargo el poder de los Dragones Celestiales es de sumo interés para las altas esferas de nuestra organización…-_

 _-vendrás con nosotros…negarte no es una opción-_

 _-así que se trata de eso…- murmuro débilmente, es obvio que estos sujetos no me dejaran ir tranquilo, mucho menos a Izana… sin embargo…_

 _Yo tampoco los dejare irse…._

 _-parece que tendremos que retenerte por la fuerza…-_

 _Sus palabras llegan a oídos sordos, estos hijos de puta han herido de muerte a mi mejor amiga, la única persona en el mundo que me entendía y me la han arrebatado, ¡y ahora pretenden hacer lo mismo conmigo!_

 _-¡Ddraig no me importa nada!¡dame todo tu poder!_

 _GRRRRROOOOOOOWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLL_

 _La poderosa llamarada que crece en mi brazo de mano del alarido de rabia del dragón que reside en mi rápidamente barre con el ambiente nocturno alzándose violentamente como una tormenta de fuego cuyo centro es mi puño_

 _-¡este crio es peligroso!...-_

 _-¡debemos retroceder!...-_

 _-¡no los dejare escapar!...-_

 _BURNOUT_

 _Con todo mi poder en mi puño, con todo lo que pude reunir y todo el odio que siento en mi alma, disparo mi puño hacia esos tres sujetos, como respuesta la llamarada que acababa de nacer en mi brazo izquierdo se dispara violentamente como un dragón de fuego incinerando todo por su camino, incluyendo a esos tres hijos de puta que espero que hayan sobrevivido el tiempo suficiente para que sintiesen sus carnes arder y el dolor que conlleva mi ira_

 _Al terminar esa pelea, mi brazo izquierdo vuelve a la normalidad y siento como me he quedado sin fuerza, ahora solo me queda arrástrame hasta donde esta ella, su respiración es débil y no me esta mirando, en mi estado actual no soy capaz de hacer nada para salvarla_

 _¿Qué puedo decir en un caso así?_

 _-oye Tigre… eso fue… sorprendente…-_

 _No lo fue, no puedes llamar increíble a algo así, he fallado, falle miserablemente, desahogado y habiéndome vengado, no me queda nada, absolutamente nada, sin moverme, sin ayudar, solo queda la tristeza y el dolor_

 _Mis hombros me tiemblan bastante, siento que mi cuerpo se va a desbaratar en este instante_

 _-perdóname…- es lo único que se me ocurre decir, no puedo pensar en nada más que disculparme, en contra respuesta ella niega débilmente moviendo su cabeza_

 _-esa llamarada… fue impresionante…- tras decir eso ella tose sangre -…pensándolo bien…me gustaría darte algo…-_

 _Moviéndose lentamente ella mete su mano en el bolsillo de su falda… sacando de esta una hoja de papel, que alza lentamente, yo sin perder tiempo me acerco a evitar que la fuerza que hizo alzando esa hoja se pierda y tomando esta también, el contenido de esta…¡maldición!..._

 _-no llores… aun estas… aprendiendo…- jadea ella sintiendo como sus últimas fuerzas la están abandonando ¡¿realmente no puedo hacer nada para salvarla?! -…pero… lo tengo… tu nombre de super…-_

 _Trago saliva tan pesado que me duele tanto_

 _-¿Cuál será?...- lo único que puedo hacer es escuchar lo último que me dirá y guardarlo para siempre_

 _-Blaze… llamarada en inglés es Blaze….es perfecto…-_

 _La llamarada del Dragón emperador rojo_

 _-¡SI!¡mi nombre será Blaze!...-_

 _Esta decidido_

 _-perfecto…- al decir eso, su expresión de dolor se intensifica momentáneamente antes de pasar a un gesto solemne -…gracias… por ser mi único…ami..go…-_

 _Su mano pierde toda su fuerza en ese momento, se qué significa eso, pero no quiero dejar de sostenerla, durante un tiempo solo reino el silencio, lo guarde tanto como pude, pero, el dolor en mi pecho era demasiado_

 _El grito de dolor que rompió el silencio del firmamento, no hay manera que una onomatopeya pudiese resumir lo que fue ese grito y el dolor que llevo al cielo nocturno_

 _Durante un tiempo me quede en ese lugar, solamente llorando mi miserableza, hasta que el sonido de unos pasos torpes y cansados me hizo girar, atrás de mi se encontraban el anciano y su hija, ambos mirándome con tristeza_

 _-¿esa chica era tu amiga?...- no me intereso responderle nada a esa perra, fue su culpa que ese trio de bastardos perros sin alma mataran a Izana, seguramente ella venga con las mismas intensiones, o eso pensé, puesto que tras unos segundos ella posaba su rodilla derecha en el suelo reclinando su cabeza -…Yo soy la capitana de la Seccion Lias de la Iglesia católica Ortodoza, Agrias Oaks, tomare la responsabilidad por el crimen perpetrado por mis subordinados…-_

 _-¡Lárgate!...-_

 _Estúpida perra, ahora que el daño se ha hecho pretendes hacerte la noble y justa creyendo que así simplemente te daré las gracias_

 _-no diré nada en mi defensa…- continúa ella con su cara baja -…pero permíteme darle a ella santa sepultura…-_

 _Santa sepultura, ahora que lo pienso nunca conocí a sus padres ¡¿Qué le puedo decir a sus padres sobre el asesinato de su hija?! No se cuánto tiempo me quede ahí, se que fue bastante, pero en ningún momento ni Agrias ni su padre se retiraron antes que yo, solamente se, que durante ese tiempo me perdí mirando al firmamento preguntándome porque tuvo que pasar todo esto_

* * *

 ** _BLAZE El Dragon Emperador Rojo_**

* * *

 _Ha pasado un tiempo desde la muerte de Izana, me encargue de difundir todo lo que pude la noticia sobre su deceso, sin embargo, al final solo mis padres y el grupo de Agrias vinieron al funeral de ella, no había rastro alguno de un familiar u otro amigo de ella, el destino puede ser miserable con las personas mas inocentes_

 _Al perder a mi única amiga, no demore en volver a los viejos hábitos, estar de riña en riña en las calles y en la escuela, la única diferencia esta vez era que siempre salía triunfante de todas estas, ya estaba a un nivel donde pelear contra pandilleros de mi edad no me hacía absolutamente nada, seguí entrenando durante mas tiempo, no para continuar con mi meta de volverme super héroe, simplemente lo hacía por desahogarme, quizás porque ya no conocía nada mas_

 _SLASH_

 _Pero también había otra cosa que comenzo a darle un nuevo episodio a mi entrenamiento, la intervención de Agrias en este_

 _-¡defensa arriba Issei!...- me ordenaba ella mientras practicábamos con espadas reales, un corte acababa de aparecer en mi hombro por haber bajado la guardia_

 _Supongo que habrá sido el cargo de conciencia o la necesidad de compensarme por perder a mi única amiga al ir a salvar su vida, pero Agrias me ha estado entrenando durante este tiempo, enseñándome sobre el uso de algunos artículos que usan los exorcistas, es cruel, es estricta, y francamente carece de tacto o de auto control a la hora de pelear, pero es justo lo que necesito en este momento, porque de ninguna otra manera me sentiría tan bien de tratar de ir por su cabeza_

 _Porque si, por culpa de ella murió Izana_

 _ROOOOAAAAAAARRRRR_

 _Me doy cuenta que soy un asco con las espadas, total, estaba entrenando para volverme un superhéroe, no se supone que pelease con armas, sin embargo ¿Cuál es el significado de esto si no puedo salvar a una simple chica?_

 _CLANK_

 _Como siempre ella me suprime magistralmente parando mi espada con sus dedos y dándome un poderoso derechazo en la cara_

 _-sigues siendo un niño impulsivo Issei…- me dice ella con desdén -…las tragedias te perseguirán si no tomas las cosas en serio…-_

 _-¡Maldita hija de perra!¡fue por tu culpa que Izana murió y vienes a restregármelo en la cara!-_

 _La expresión de ella se hace mas fría con eso, me he dado cuenta que lo he gritado tan fuerte como pude, no debería haberlo hecho, ella murió por que fui un imbécil impulsivo, no mire la situación, solamente entre sin pensar en las consecuencias, al gritar eso me doy cuenta de que solo le estoy echando la culpa a alguien a quien pretendía salvar también_

 _La mirada de Agrias se torna un tanto solemne_

 _-descansa por hoy Issei, se que ha sido duro para ti, no puedo pedirte rendimiento en estos momentos…-_

 _Sin decir mucho más ella retira su espada a su funda y se da media vuelta, entrando al interior del hogar de su padre, por su parecido con el tipo de Blade le apode Whistler, el no puede decir nada para refutarme, siendo un exorcista retirado por una herida en su pierna no le quedó otra cosa mas que ser un creador y proveedor de armas para su hija_

 _Al retirarse ambos, me doy cuenta de que realmente no hay nada más…sin ellos cerca ¿Quién está cerca de mi?¿que le pasara las personas en un futuro que estén cerca de mi?_

 _No me sentí con ánimos para volver a mi casa, por ahora, solamente me fui a un parque a sentarme en el columpio con una lata de soda, supongo que lo mejor era tomar el concejo de Agrias y sentarme a enfriar mi cabeza, era entendible ser un desastre cuando era un niño, pero no ahora, no después de todo lo que Izana hizo por mi_

 _Se que no puedo hacerlo, pero no puedo pensar en muchas cosas tal como estoy, de ella solo me quedaron tres cosas, su parche, el papel que me paso que ya le entregue a Whistler y un nombre_

 _-Blaze…-_

 _Si, mi nombre de súper héroe, tristemente fue su mejor idea y no pude decírselo, de hecho ¿Cómo puedo seguir ahora? Mi mayor soporte para esta locura de volverme superhéroe murió, ¿Cómo se supone que siga hacia delante?_

 _-Blaze…llamarada…- Una voz me llama de desprovisto, volteando a mirar de donde venía esta me encuentro con Agrias hablándome, sin embargo, su expresión militarizada, sus ropas de combate, no están, ella esta vestida con una chaqueta ceñida y un vestido con botas y tiene una expresión tan fresca y relajada, hasta ahora es que caigo en cuenta que se nota que recién acaba de pasar de sus veinte años de edad -…sin duda alguna se ajusta a ti…-_

 _Diciendo eso, ella se acerca y se sienta en el columpio de al lado, mirándome amistosamente, yo no puedo soportar verla por lo que me giro de costado_

 _-he estudiado sobre la vida de los Dragones celestiales, de todos los que ha habido hasta ahora, tu eres el primero en despertar su Sacred Gear a tu corta edad… ¿Por qué paso eso?...-_

 _Ni loco le contaría que porque me encontré con la Diosa Dragona infinita, si ya están hincando el diente por mi no me imagino que harán ante la posibilidad de contactar con Ophis, ella toma mi silencio como permiso para continuar_

 _-lo que importa, es que eres increíblemente fuerte para tu edad… tienes el poder para hacer las cosas bien Issei, tienes el poder para elegir el camino que quieres seguir, se que eres justo y noble, por eso… quiero que te unas a mi escuadra, juntos podemos hacer la diferencia…-_

 _-ni cagando me uniría al grupo que asesino a Izana…- respondo cortante, es lo que pienso de la iglesia actualmente independientemente de si estoy de buen o de mal humor -… ya lo he dicho antes…-_

 _-se que no nos puedes perdonar…- continua ella -…tienes que entender que lo que ocurrió con ella fue un caso triste, no se cómo compensarte por eso, lo menos que se que puedo hacer es ayudarte a hacerte más fuerte, dijiste que querías dominar tu poder, pero nunca dijiste porque-_

 _Por qué quería ser súper héroe ¿pero cómo serlo ahora?_

 _-por una estupidez…- no puedo evitar responder, entre más rápido la haga irse, mejor_

 _-¿y esa estupidez cual fue?...-_

 _Entonces entiendo que fue lo que dije, y la razón por la que comencé con esta larga travesía_

" _te convertirás en un superhéroe y vendrás a rescatarme"_

 _-por una promesa…- cierto, entre tantas cosas, había olvidado que todo esto nació de mi promesa con Irina, no puedo evitar sorprenderme al recordar eso hasta ahora, Agrias me mira intrigada_

 _-¿y para ti una promesa es una tontería?...- me pregunta ella extrañada_

 _-¡claro que no!...- he estado tan sumido en lo ocurrido con Izana que prácticamente me había olvidado del peso de esa promesa, la promesa hecha a mi amiga de la infancia -…es solamente que me he dado cuenta que es una promesa mucho más compleja de lo que pensé..-_

 _Con lo ocurrido con Izana, me di cuenta que no solo con lo de ser súper héroe, si no con el hecho de haber nacido con el dragón emperador rojo siempre seria el centro de muchos conflictos, muchos de ellos, si seguimos las directrices de los superhéroes, a modo de chantaje o de sumisión, irían por las personas a las que yo mas quiero, Izana fue la primera víctima, no soportaría que algo igual le pasase a mis padres, pero ya es tarde, ya mi aura es demasiado grande y no puedo contenerla, esto me perseguirá el resto de mi vida_

 _-ya veo…- responde ella pensativa -…¿tienes miedo de volver a perder a alguien?...-_

 _Mis ojos se abren ante eso, ¿Qué pasaría si a Irina le pasa lo mismo en un futuro por mi culpa?_

 _-esa es la vida que nos ha tocado Issei…- responde ella monocordemente -…somos la última barrera entre las criaturas sobrenaturales y la humanidad, es normal que muchos de nosotros no podamos sobrevivir, sin embargo, no existe el primero de nosotros que no se haya esforzado al máximo por continuar viviendo, el que tuviese metas y demás, ¿crees que el temor era mas que la convicción que teníamos? El temor sin duda es grande, pero son más grandes nuestras voluntades_

… _La voluntad…_

" _es el deber de un hombre velar por que no lloren las mujeres"_

 _Era cierto, recuerdo con tanta fuerza que siempre me motivo esas palabras de Shidou san, también siempre estuve al tanto de que Izana estuviese bien, era por eso, porque siempre prime por ellas que la idea de ser súper héroe era tan divertida porque era la manera en la que las hacia sonreír_

" _eres el dragón rojo, tu deberías ser imponente como nadie"_

" _si fueses tan genial como Hellboy, DeadPool, Spider man, también sería un extra"_

 _Lo más divertido del asunto, era eso, planear como le haría yo para ser un súper héroe y la clase de súper héroe que yo era_

 _-es cierto…debo cumplir mi promesa…-_

 _Al decir eso, siento un enorme fresco en mi ser, como un descanso, había olvidado la razon para volverme un súper héroe, eso era para hacer feliz a la gente a mi alrededor, para cumplir mi promesa de proteger a Irina algún día, no puedo dejar que el sacrificio de Izana sea en vano, al verme sonreír, Agrias sonríe también por lo bajo_

 _-¿me puedes contar cual era la promesa que le hiciste a tu amiga?...-_

 _No puedo evitar sonreír por eso_

 _-¡¿no es obvio?!¡Volverme un superhéroe famoso ¡…- al escuchar mi respuesta, todo el entusiasmo que estaba ganando Agrias se desvanece, ahora me mira peor que cuando estamos entrenando_

 _-¿bromeas verdad?...-_

 _-¡claro que no!...- respondo desafiante cruzándome de brazos…¡yo me convertiré en un súper héroe, por eso mi Sacred Gear despertó tan temprano y por eso me hice fuerte, de hecho, ya tengo mi nombre de súper héroe!-_

 _Alzando mi puño al aire apunto con el índice al cielo en una posición de victoria_

 _-¡SOY BLAZE, EL DRAGON EMPERADOR ROJO TAMBIEN CONOCIDO COMO THE CRIMSON FUCKER!-_

 _-¡esto no es broma niño!...- me reprende Agrias molesta -¡¿me tratas de decir que estas rechazando pelear de la mano del señor por un tonto delirio de volverte un súper héroe?!¡¿Tienes idea de lo estúpido que te estás viendo en este momento?!-_

 _-¿estúpido?...- pregunto divertido y molesto -…¡estúpido seria unirme al grupo de subnormales que mata gente simplemente por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, no, yo seré el que proteja a los inocentes en todo peligro sin importar la situación ¡porque eso fue lo que prometí! No me uniré ni a la iglesia ni a ninguna organización, yo marcare la diferencia solo…-_

 _-me agrada ese espíritu chico…-_

 _Llegando al parque llamando la atención de ambos, aparece Whistler cargando un maletín_

 _-¡papa!...- grita Agrias molesta -…¡no alientes esta tontería!-_

 _-para ser honesto Agrias, no lo veo como una tontería…- comienza el anciano sujeto -…suena raro, pero es cierto, durante mucho tiempo la iglesia ha estado haciendo las cosas de la manera equivocada, la de el es una meta algo surreal, pero no puedo evitar pensar que con los medios adecuados puede ser la meta correcta…-_

 _Ante la incrédula mirada de su hija, el hombre me pasa el maletín que llevaba_

 _-¿esto es?...-_

 _-el último regalo de tu amiga…- me dice el barbudo sonriente -…hice todo lo posible por ceñirme al diseño de ella, la verdad se nota el esmero que le puso a esto…esta reforzado y viene con armadura incluida, te servirá para las batallas prolongadas-_

 _-¡¿papa?!...- me divierte ver a esa rubia gritona frustrada al saber que ni de chiste trabajare para ella_

 _Emocionado destapo el maletín ¡joder esto se ve brutal!_

 _ **Inserte Wordless –I will never be the same**_

 _-nunca te lo pregunte chico…- comienza el anciano divertido posando su mano en su mentón -…¿Cuál es tu nombre de súper héroe?...-_

 _-vamos, ¿tengo que repetirlo?...- pregunto con una sonrisa triunfal, bueno -…mi nombre es…-_

* * *

-Blaze… súper héroe a medio tiempo… a su servicio…-

Caminando hacia ellos con mis brazos extendidos tras poner a salvo a la monja, los cuatro ángeles caídos se ponen en guardia, vamos, es que no tienen nada que hacer ¿Qué pueden hacer una loli gótica, una furcia, una mala imitación de Clint Eastwood y una puta exhibicionista contra el dragón emperador rojo y súper héroe a medio tiempo? En resumidas cuentas están es que muy pero muy jodidos

-¡Raynare sama!¡sus órdenes!...-

-¡¿no es obvio?!¡Ataquen!...- ordena la bruja en bikini a sus amigos haciendo que todos ellos vengan contra mí , cualquiera diría que ellos son una amenaza, pero no lo son, ósea mi amigo, ¡Soy Blaze!

Poniéndome en guardia me preparo para ellos

-¡vengan con todo lo que tengan!¡miren esta técnica que aprendí en internet!-

Extendiendo mis brazos comienzo a concentrar mis potenciadores en ambas manos, girándolas de horizontal a vertical para luego juntarlas chocando las palmas generando una esfera de color verde del tamaño de un balón de futbol la cual se queda en su punto mientras me extiendo hacia atrás

-¡tomen esto!-

 _ROZAN HYAKU RYU HA_

Tras golpear la esfera esta se convierte en una serie de Dragones de energía de color verde los cuales golpean sin cesar a los tres ángeles caídos que venían contra mi estrellándolos contra el techo

BOOOOOOMMMMM

Y si señor como no, tumbar media catedral en el recorrido

-¡joder, pero si que funciono!¡no pensé que lo fuera a hacer!...-

 _Si chico, pero no fueron cien dragones si no dieciséis, puede que algún día esa técnica si alcance el rango de su nombre_

No me dañes el rato Ddraig, en fin, ahora solo queda una oponente, Raynare, claro que la pelea ya termino, esta mujer está a punto de orinarse encima suyo del miedo

-¿Qué vas a hacer Raynare?...- pregunto desafiante señalándola -…¡estas más jodida que Messi jugando sin Xavi y sin Iniesta …-

Si señores, está muy jodida como lo pueden leer

-¡hijo de puta!...- me grita ella a punto de arrojarse contra mi, aunque antes de atender a esta épica pelea donde puedo manosear todo lo que quiera sin que nadie me diga nada…

-¡alto!...- le digo a la bruja esa parándola con mi mano

-¿Qué ocurre hijo de puta?¿ahora tienes miedo?...-

-¿Qué?¡no!¡para nada!...- respondo sacando mi celular de mi bolsillo -…¡es que ya gane esta pelea, tengo que subirlo a mi Twiiter!-

…..

Durante un tiempo he estado tratando de buscarle la pista a este sujeto, "Blaze" el que se hace llamar súper héroe, el Sekiryuutei actual, jamás, pero jamás de los jamases pensé que lo encontraría por… Twitter… cuando es prácticamente imposible localizarlo por otros medios

-¿esta página es real Kaicho?...- me pregunta Saji, si de por si es extraña la situación, lo que me muestra la página de este "súper héroe" lo hace más extraño

 _TheCrimsonFucker TheCrimsonFucker_

 _¿Quién soy? Soy el Dragón Emperador Rojo que pelea contra los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos (esperando algún día encontrarme en una pelea contra un duende) por las noches mientras por el dia soy un ciudadano ejemplar común y corriente_

si bien la presentación de por si era curiosa, el ver la publicación que acababa de llegar recién era mas extraño aun, la de una foto de Blaze sacándose un Selfie cargando sobre su hombro lo que parecía ser uno de los ángeles caídos que tanto estaban jodiendo durante esos días, al menos eso se podía deducir por la vestimenta o la falta de esta de la mencionada quien estaba vestida solo con una tanga de cuero y sus alas cubriendo lo poco que no mostraba en esa foto

 _TheCrimsonFucker TheCrimsonFucker_

" _yo aquí partiéndole la madre a estos ángeles caídos" #soyelmejor #elmejorsuperheroe #quebuenculotieneraynare #gremorysitrisucks #fuckingmotheringdragon_

-¡se acabó esto!...- no puedo creer tanta payasearía sin sentido justo debajo de mis narices -…¡llama a Rias vamos a entrar a la iglesia abandonada ahora mismo!

* * *

Si, como pueden ver, ha sido una larga travesía, he hecho grandes avances y he aprendido mucho, pero así mismo, la perdida de Izana fue un detonante de muchos temores míos, por eso tan pronto como pude puse a mis padres a salvo con ayuda de Whistler, prefiero caminar solo este sendero para protegerlos a todos, no puedo permitir que nadie mas muera por mi culpa

…por esto lo de Irina es tan difícil, muero por ir a decirle cuanto la extraño, pero no estoy muy seguro de poder superar una segunda perdida…

…no lo soportaría, no tengo la fuerza necesaria para soportar ese dolor… ni si quiera con el poder de Ddraig…

-bueno, aunque ahora…- como era de esperarse de tanto cascármela esta mañana, no alcance a llegar a tiempo a clases, por lo que en este momento -…a pelear contra las inclementes fuerzas de la falta de fondos…-

Si, tuve que llenar mi nevera por la obra y gracia de la visita de Irina y de esta chica de las buenas tetas cuyo nombre no recuerdo, por lo que me quede sin varo, será mejor que me ponga a ver qué puedo hacer para sacar unos cuantos yenes extra, la primera solución aparece a la vista rápidamente

Diario el planeta busca fotografías de Blaze, compradas y pagadas directamente en su mano

Lo de ese cartel puede funcionar

TRSSSSSS

También acaba de llegar una notificación del celular, claro que esto es distinto

 _RiasGremory PrincesaRuinaCarmesi_

 _Twitter_

" _quiero contactarme contigo Blaze""hay una propuesta que quisiera hacerte"_

Tristemente es una falsa alarma, solamente es Rias Gremory jodiendome de nuevo ¿Qué por qué no la bloqueo? Porque curiosamente encuentro mas información sobre la invasión de los demonios rebeldes y ángeles caídos por su Twitter que en la inteligencia que me da Whistler

 _Compañero…_

-¿si?...-

 _Ambos sabemos que te has decidido por el evitar imponerte con tu poder y someter el mundo a que te siguiese para que no estuviesen en el camino de la destrucción que normalmente representa nuestro pode r_

-cierto…-

 _Por lo que viendo que tienes problemas económico, no se, ¿Por qué no tratas de sacarle dinero a Rias Gremory?_

-….-

 _Digo, puede que puedas exigir buena pasta a cambio de lo que sea que ella requiera que hagas, si se trata de unirte a su grupo pues simplemente nos vamos como siempre ha sido nuestro estilo_

-¿te refieres a un montón de violencia innecesaria, comida chatarra, mujeres de cinco pavos y gritos innecesarios?...-

 _Tal cual_

-…buen punto…-

Supongo que el tiene razón, por lo que bueno…suspirando no me queda mas que contestar la fastidiosa solicitud de ella, puede que saque buen dinero por lo que sea que ella quiera, si tengo suerte será un trabajito donde ella y yo no tengamos ropa puesta y haya buena música de ambiente... y donde mi alma o mi mini me no salgan jodidos en el intento

 **final capitulo 2**

bueno, capitulo subido, en fin, se que este cap no fue precisamente la mar de la comedia pero como pueden ver, se baso precisamente en como Issei paso a convertirse en el superheroe que es actualmente con todas sus virtudes y defectos y bueno, siendo el pasado de un superheroe pues no pueden esperar un satnd up comedy ¿cuando han visto un superheroe con un pasado feliz? se que deben haber, pero vamos, la gran mayoria no lo son, con suerte no mate a sus papas en este fic :v .v :v

hasta la otra


	3. porque no hay varo

**Una promesa de la infancia determinara el camino que seguira Hyodo Issei a lo largo de su vida, el camino de la justicia, el camino del super héroe** **que pelee en nombre de los débiles e indefensos... pero ¿lo estara haciendo bien?¿que es lo que realmente significa ser un super héroe? _Issei x Irina_**

 **descargo de responsabilidad: la mejor pareja del anime es la del monje Miroku y Sango la exterminadora de monstruos, habiendo esclarecido esto prosigo**

 **descargo de responsabilidad 2: les juro que puse la foto menos sugerente de Irina que pude encontrar**

 **MAXIGIAMPIERI2012: pues esa es la idea, de eso se trata y gracias, aqui esta el siguiente cap**

 **ATRIXGRAYZERO: pues esa es la gracia, el objetivo de Issei es ser un superheroe, un hombre que proteja al inocente mantiendo siempre el bien y protegiendo la ley, el antiheroe pues ni protege ni sirve a la ley, mas bien va su bola pero con demasiado estilo para justificar su objetivo que normalmente tiende a ser una venganza o cosas por el estilo, Blood Trail lo adelantare estos dias, creo que por ahi en dos aprovechando que es semana santa y el tiempo libre esta ahi**

 **DARKBLADERZX: no habia notado ese error, gracias por el dato hermano**

 **MORPHOS: uy loca, murio la del parche Sisas (modo comandos azules off) y respecto a la pregunta de jalarse el ganso con el dragon rojo de testigo siempre lo pense de la siguiente manera "tu llega ha hacer eso con tu mano izquierda y me asegurare que la proxima vez que actives la Scale Mail te estrelles de cara contra el suelo en medio de la pelea mas imporante de tu vida" y si, yo como dictador truinfare hijos de "#$% &/**

 **GUEST: pos aqui esta**

 **GJR-SAMA: ... hijo mio, no es por ser despectivo, pero hay otros mil o dos mil fics con la misma tematica dragon slayer mal hecha, ¿para que sumar este a esa lista? esto es de superheroes papa, ademas ser el Seiryuutei ya es ser bastante pro, no al OP o GodLike**

 **VYRAN: gracias, muchas gracias, y eso que no tengo ni puta idea de futbol :v :v :v**

 **MATIAS356: pues aca esta papa**

 **AERETR: ¡oh madre mia del amor hermoso!¡el maestro!¡el puto amo!¡el amo chef Hatchet!¡the boss!¡the mother!¡the god like!¡ha dejado un review en mi fic... señor, no soy digno de que entres en mi casa, pero un review tuyo bastara para.. cortemos el rollo, pero venga, en serio, el mejor escritor del fandom en mi fic la madre, todo un honor... hermano, no se, algo me dice... no estoy muy seguro... me lo medio sugiere o solo es impresión mia ... de que eres fanatico del hombre araña :v :v :v y si, no te preocupes, estamos hablando del dragon rojo, obviamente puede sobrevivir a tanto trabajo inclemente de manuela... 10 puntos extras por ese hashtag, no deberia haberlo leido mientras estaba en clase**

 **FIREAKAI15: bitchslap... es cierto, todo superheroe tiene su historia, su pasado, sus temores... pero el de este ha sido la verga si señor, joder... y bueno, es cierto, solo unos pocos iluminados pueden lograr tal hazaña, un brindes por ellos**

 **MAESTROGUERRERO: gracias hermano, agradezco la opinion y las palabras de apoyo, y si, que viva el humor verde, humor negro sera para mas adelante**

 **BLUEZANGETSU: hijo mio, cuatro palabras, cobro por daños colaterales, esa es la respuesta a tu pregunta de por que Issei no se revela como Blaze**

 **ERENDIR: ni idea hijo mio, no se un huevo de futbol, ese chiste me lo solte en la universidad sin saber de donde salio pero coño, funciono :v :v :v y si, por alguna razon parte de los dialogos subrayados que era como se representaba los dialogos de Ddraig se perdieron en el aire, no entiendo que paso ahi**

 **RONALDC V2: es cierto, no se puede ser el dragon emperador rojo sin saber como embaucar a los demonios, gracias por el apoyo chico**

 **: obviamente continuara, no hay problema con eso chico... y tienes un punto interesante ahi, pero es precisamente por lo que el fic funciona tan bien, por que muchas veces en los comics, son las protagonistas con la personalidad de Irina las que terminan atrayendo al heroe, por eso la idea de este fic, y no, nada de poderes raros ni senjutsu... quizas algo mas mas adelante, pero no habra ni magia, ni Senjutsu ni mamadas sobre naturales, estamos hablando de un humano cuyo poder es su Sacred Gear, nada mas**

 **UZU NO KAMI: muchas gracias hermano, aqui esta el siguiente cap**

 **ZAFIR09: puede que si y puede que no, pero con lo de la destruccion, cierto, esos heroes son mas cuidadosos ( a excepcion de superman) pero Issei Blaze es de la escuela de Coop de megas XLR hijo mio, aqui no se salva es nada**

 **.1276: coño, no entendi nada, pero suena super epico... rota un poco de eso que estas metiendo por que se nota que es bastante fuerte... y gracias por presentarme como el Avatar :v :v :v**

 **BIOLEAF: reparte cafe entonces papa, esto es para rotarlo... y gracias hermano, espero que te orines de la risa aca... mmm buena eleccion de palabras**

 **ALBERTBREAKER: pues por ahora no escribire ningun fic nuevo con ninguna trama, por eso puse lo de la votacion y no se, estas hablandome del tema de lo crudo de la historia y demas, pero si eliminas el factor de que los Ghoul tienen que comer carne humana para sobrevivir automaticamente le quitas ese punto delicado a la historia, no chico no, no cuela, de hecho la gracia al contar una historia delicada es esa, la tragedia, el desarollo, la tension que se siente al luchar contra esas condiciones, contra lo imposible, contra la naturaleza**

 **RAYHACHIBI: aqui hay sentimientos encontrados ¿sera que me he vuelto blando y predecible? durante estos ultimos tres capitulos que he subido (teniendo en cuenta tambien los de he estado esperando) han descubierto mis cameos, no se si pensar que la calidad de los conocedores del fandom esta subiendo, o si yo me he vuelto muy predecible (por que si, no hay un solo capitulo de uno solo de mis fics que no tenga un cameo a algun anime o video juego)**

 **COLOCOLO4178: lo siento hermano, toca sacrificarte, no puedes dejar descendencia taringuera en este mundo**

 **Superhero**

 **capitulo 3: porque no hay varo**

El ambiente en aquel enorme salón era dispar, sin duda alguna los excelentes aperitivos, la acogedora iluminación, la agradable música que era tocada por la tan profesional orquesta graduada de la Escuela de Música y Audio de Fernando Sor demoniaco sin duda alguna hacia que los opulentos y sofisticados demonios de la alta esfera demoniaca disfrutaran de la antesala a lo que sería la boda más memorable del inframundo en siglos, el matrimonio del tercer hijo de los Phoenix con la primera hija de los Gremory, un evento para celebrar sin duda a nivel político, sin embargo para parte de los implícitos en esta ceremonia no tanto

Como era de esperarse, el sequito de RIser Phoenix se mantenía a la espera vestidas de manera de ceremonia mientras que el alfil de este, la primera hija de los Phoenix se glorificaba de la mala fortuna de Rias y cia celebrando el compromiso de su hermano, aquello sin duda era desagradable para Sirzech , el Satán de cabello rojo ahora a pesar de ostentar el título de Satanás, Diablo, Patas y demás, no dejaba de ser un sujeto sometido a las esferas políticas dominantes por el parlamento de los ancianos de las castas sobrevivientes, por más que busco ganarle tiempo a su hermana para que esta encontrase la forma de librarse de su compromiso, el tiempo límite llego y no se podía hacer nada

FIIIUUUUUSSSSHHHHH

En el salón, de desprovisto aparecía el buen Riser haciendo gala de su apariencia y hermosura de hombre pelirrubio, blanco y ojos azules luciendo un traje de ceremonia que nada tenía que envidiarle al que usaban las kardashian , y al igual que ellas, llegaba despidiendo ese aire arrogante y prepotente de las mismas

-Gente del Hades y conocidos, presten atención por favor, les agradezco su presencia en nombre de los Phoenix, La razón por la que los reuní hoy esta noche es porque yo, Riser Phoenix y la heredera de la casa Gremory nos comprometeremos

Ahora el pelo rubio giraba hacia atrás extendiendo su mano a un espacio vacío

-¡ahora!¡permítanme presentarles a mi emperatriz, RiasGremory!-

Así ella de un círculo mágico aparecía en el enorme salón vestida ya con su traje de novia, haciendo una cordial avenía a todos los invitados, evidentemente con un gesto de pocos amigos, su aversión por su prometido era igual de grande que la de Megan Fox por el protagonista de Transformers y su considerable mal aliento

Tras la llegada de ella, se esperaba que la boda empezase o que algo ocurriese, sin embargo, todo el salón se quedaba en silencio

-oye, ¿no debería estar pasando algo ahora?...- preguntaba uno de los demonios invitados

-supongo… digo…. ¿no debería llegar alguien a detener esta boda?...-

-sí, es lo que suele pasar en esta clase de animes donde la protagonista femenina es obligada a casarse con un imbécil…-

-pos sí, pero no hay nadie….-comentaba otro susurrando -… ¿entonces….?-

-no sé, seguir comiendo bocatas y esperar a que algo ocurra…-

Y sí, todos los invitados se miraban entre si esperando a que algo ocurriese por lo que el silencio comenzo a dominar el lugar, los grillos hubiesen podido empezar a hacer su trabajo sin embargo, un ruido molesto al otro lado de la puerta comenzaba a ganar intensidad, haciendo que todos se girasen hacia esta

-¡ni loca me voy a poner esta mierda!¡yo me largo de aquí!...-

-¡a no!¡ni mierda!¡tú "ángel caído de honor" o me ayudas o le cuento toda la verdad a Azazel y hago que termines lavando baños-

-¡lavar baños es más digno que ponerme esta puta mascara! ¡¿y por qué putas trajiste a este lugar este jodido estéreo?!-

-¡por que se me da la jodida gana! ¡ahora deja de pelear y prende el equipo, no olvides ponerte la máscara!-

-¡no me pagas lo suficiente por hacer esto!-

-¡ni si quiera te pago! ¡ahora pon la pista 22!¡y ponte la máscara!-

-¡ya lo hago! ¡ya lo hago!

Pfffsss

Una suave música de clarinete comenzaba a sonar tras la puerta que iba ganando intensidad

-¡¿me estas tratando de decir que querías interrumpir esta boda con la canción del titanic de fondo?!-

-error mío, numero equivocado, es la 23-

-¿seguro que es 23?-

-¡con un cuerno Raynare solo hazlo!¡ok, preparada 3,2…-

 _ **Inserte MakeItBundem – Skrillex &DamianMarley**_

PAFFFFFF

Finalmente el portón del salón era abierto de una sonora patada la cual era precedida por una suave intro de música reggae y la presentación del mismo, esta misma hacia el ambiente para que Blaze entrase al salón con sus manos extendidas a los costados y atrás de él, una chica vestida con un spandex rojo y negro cruzada de brazos molesta al parecer por falta de fondos para completar el disfraz, por lo que su atuendo era complementado por una máscara del pato Donald

Obviamente toda la comunidad se quedó de piedra ante tal entrada, todo el mundo miraba atónitos a los dos intrusos, sus gestos se debatían entre la confusión y el asombro, la única excepción era la novia del evento quien posaba su mano en su frente a manera de vergüenza ajena

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!...- preguntaba molesto Riser ante la intromisión, casi se podía percibir la sonrisa tras la máscara estilo "theSpawn" así como la suave música reggae gana una explosión de bits con el elemento Dupstep

-¡yo soy Blaze y esta chica atrás mío es….Dracochica…-

-¡¿Por qué no mejor te pegas un tiro "Blaze"?!...- gruñía molesta la ayudante del súper héroe tras tan amable apodo

-Cómo sea…- murmuraba el superhéroe para volver a mirar desafiante al heredero Phoenix -… he venido a este lugar con la intensión de detener esta boda…-

-¡maldito!...- gritaba el rubio iracundo, obviamente Sirzech tras bambalinas sonreía ante la intromisión, quizás la suerte acababa de jugar a su favor para salvar a su hermana

-Blaze…- saludaba el Satan de cabello rojo -… es un honor tener al Sekiryuutei actual y ser tan popular actualmente en el mundo humano por sus destacables logros…- todo el mundo miraba atónito al Maou saludando tan cordialmente al superhéroe -… ¿bajo qué lineamiento tratas de detener esta boda?¿acaso vas a pedir la mano de mi hermana?...-

-¡sí! ¡yo vengo a pelear por la mano de RiasGremory!...- gritaba el enmascarado arrancando un alarido de emoción en los presentes -…Riser Phoenix no tiene lo necesario para hacer feliz a RiasGremory…-

-¡hijo de puta!...- gritaba iracundo el pelo rubio -… ¡¿Qué mierda tratas de decir con eso?!-

-¡que dicen las malas lenguas que eres un alcohólico, mujeriego e impotente!¡yo en cambio soy un hombre de bien sin vicios, tengo fuertes sentimientos por Lias…-

-Rias idiota…- murmuraba Raynare fastidiada

-gracias, ¡Por Rias! ¡y dicen que soy bueno en la cama!-

Todos los presentes alzaban sus cejas intrigados ante tales palabras

-¡¿Quién lo asegura?!...- esta vez quien preguntaba era Rias un tanto curiosa por esa parte, la respuesta del castaño fue señalar a su compañera quien simplemente se limitaba a lamentarse por su mala suerte

-¿es eso cierto Draco chica?...- preguntaba Sirzech con un rostro particularmente serio, Raynare por su parte se debatía entre decir o no decir la siguiente línea, ni con que difuminaran su rostro y video se sentiría segura de decir tal barbaridad -…responde a mi pregunta-

-¡JODER SI!...- grito está a modo de lamentable desahogo de rendición -… ¡no para sino hasta que acaba 3 veces y lo tiene de 22 centímetros! ¡es un puto semental!- agradecía que la máscara del pato Donald disfrazara sus lágrimas tras tan bizarra afirmación, eso era por mucho lo más bajo que había dicho hasta la fecha

Los demonios masculinos comenzaron a susurrar entre si mientras que las femeninas algunas estaban sorprendidas e incomodas ante el comentario mientras otras ya comenzaban a preparar sus celulares relamiéndose los labios

-¿22 centímetros?...- murmuraba el Satán rojo -…lo veo como un argumento válido para tu petición, Blaze, Sekiryuutei ¿nos harías gala de mostrarnos tu poder en una épica y legendaria pelea Dragón vs Phoenix con la música de Skrillex de fondo?...-

El súper héroe se arrodillaba solemnemente

-¡Si, Lucifer san!-

-¡¿esto es una broma?!- protestaba Riser Phoenix totalmente atónito al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del DaiMaou -… ¿está diciendo que lo que dice este idiota es justificación para venir a interrumpir esta importante boda?...-

-Riserkun… son 22 centímetros…- sonreía el peli rojo al rubio

-pero…-

-Onii sama, yo también amo a…. Blaze… quiero casarme con el….- continuaba Rias tratando de seguirle el ritmo a la situación, Riser siendo acorralado no sintió otra necesidad más que la de mirar con desprecio a aquel que lo estaba retando a duelo por la mano de su futura esposa

-¡tu miserable ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que viniste a este lugar?!-

Caminando hacia el, el dragón emperador rojo simplemente se guardaba las manos en los bolsillos mirándolo de costado

-¿no oyes lo que dice esa canción?...- preguntaba el señalando el estéreo que llevaba Raynare -…he venido a acabar contigo como el domingo acaba con la semana….-

* * *

Si señores, se estarán preguntando ¿Qué coño paso ahí arriba? ¿y por qué no está narrado en primera persona? Bueno, permítanme explicarles cómo es que llegue a interrumpir una boda al mejor estilo de una canción de bachata, recién había salido de mi casa y me dirigía a la escuela, sin embargo, notando que gaste mucho, MUCHO más tiempo de más sacándole la punta al lápiz se me hizo tarde para entrar a clase por lo que decidí dar una pequeña caminada por ahí mientras pensaba en como rayos sobreviviría al fin de mes, mi objetivo era que Irina se quedase en casa todo lo que pudiese, pero sin comida seria como difícil para los tres

Por eso estoy acá, en este momento, frente a un enorme edificio con poco más de 20 pisos con una prominente entrada, sede actual del diario "el planeta", si tal cual es, el planeta, también hay una versión más pequeña del enorme globo planetario que es icono de esta en su versión del comic de superman… que extraño

-bueno, será lo único supongo…-

Cierto, esto solo es una coincidencia con respecto a eso, no veo por qué ponerle más atención de lo que se debe, por lo cual, mejor entro a pasar estas fotos tomadas a "Blaze" que tenía guarda Izana en sus días además de unas que le hice tomar al viejo Whistler en otros momentos para casos así

A veces pienso que la realidad simplemente se quiere burlar de mí

-¡traigan al jodido fotógrafo!...- gritaba lo que creo que es un pésimo cliché del tema -… ¡tenemos a un adolescente subnormal volando bancos y el fotógrafo no aparece!-

-ehhhh….- ¿este tipo porque me está regañando nada más al entrar a su oficina?

-¡¿Qué Ehhh ni que ocho cuartos, despedido!...- me grita este hijo de puta arrogante, cabello corto estilo militar envejecido, bigote de peluquero y lo que puedo comparar con una hiperactividad producto de la adicción a la cafeína… o a las metanfetaminas, y lo peor de todo es la placa de su nombre en su escritorio

….J J JAMESON…

Esto tiene que ser un jodido chiste

-señor…- murmura su ayudante negro, fofo y viejo -…este joven vino a mostrar fotos de Blaze para la publicación…-

Tras decir eso, este JJ voltea a mirarme alzando una ceja

-muestra tus cartas mocoso….-

-anciano hijo de puta…- sin decir mucho mas, muestro las fotos que tenia guardadas dejándolas sobre la mesa… tras hacerlo el director del diario comienza a ojearlas con cierto desprecio… miralas todo lo que quieras grandísimo hijo de puta, si las quieres en primera plana pagas porque pagas

-…te doy esto…- me dice pasándome un papel con una cifra miserable

-vete al cuerno…- no esperara que po fotos creíbles que me saque solo aceptaría 2000 yenes, ni por el diablo

-está bien, toma esto y pide lo que quieras de la colección el planeta -… bueno, la cifra sigue siendo una miserablesa, pero pasar de 2000 a 8000 no está mal, al menos durante unos días la cosa no estará tan jodido…

…..

-¿y esa es la razón por la que viniste a este lugar en horario de escuela mocoso?...-

-vamos Whistler, mira, te traje una taza del diario el planeta….-

Si, actualmente me tocara contemplar lo que sea que tenga RiasGremory en mente sobre "negociaciones" pero antes de eso, quiero pasar a escuchar el sabio concejo de este viejo lobo de la iglesia, porque el grueso de la situación no es solo la mierda de la peli roja tetuda, si no todo esto que se nos va a venir encima con lo de la situación Excalibur, la verdad, no sé qué podemos hacer si aquí se arma una guerra campal entre las tres facciones de un momento a otro

Gracias a los Dioses este vejete me abre sin mucha demora, o más que el

-Bienvenido… Whistler san lo espera adentro señor…..?-

-Issei… HyodoIssei…-

Si, quien me abre el portón de la casa de Whistler es una pequeña chica de por ahí 15 años, rubia, carita angelical, ojos verde tipo esmeralda, vestida con un traje de servidora de la iglesia de color verde, si, Asia Argento vino a abrirme la puerta

-Un placer Issei san…-

Parece que la muy lerda no me reconoce si no tengo puesto el disfraz, aunque no es culpa de ella, es la primera vez que me ve en mi facha de hombre común y corriente respetuoso de la ley, como ya se lo deben estar preguntando, tras rescatarla de Raynare y compañía, no se me ocurrió mucho que hacer con ella, pensé en llevarla a vivir conmigo pero con una chica tan inocente y voluntariosa como lo es ella me sentiría que la estaría violando aunque solo le pidiese que me ayudase con el desayuno de la casa, por lo que preferí dejarla en manos de Whistler ya que a diferencia de mí, el cómo ex miembro de la iglesia no se sentirá mal por abusar de menores inocentes, en fin, parece que fue la decisión acertada al ver que este lugar ya no es un chiquero como antes

-bueno mocoso…- me saluda el vejete sentado al lado del kokatsu con una taza de té en su mano -…quiero mi taza…-

-toma y deja de joder…- le respondo pasándole el regalo del diario tomando asiento, tras eso el con un gesto le indica a Asia que también me traiga te, puede que de momento nuestra charla les parezca un tanto hostil, pero la realidad es muy distinta

-así que estas corto de dinero y pretendes sacarle dinero a Rias Gremory según lo que ella quiere que hagas…- me pregunta el tanteando la mesa con sus dedos -… puede que el trato que ella te proponga sea un tema delicado, recuerda que los demonios no vienen con tonterías…-

-lo sé, pero he estado pensándolo anoche con la almohada… las Excalibur según me conto Kuroka ya están aquí en la ciudad por lo que se va a desatar una batalla campal en esta ciudad, incluyendo al sociópata esquizofrénico del Hakuryuukou, esto no será solo para sacar algo de pasta, sino también para saber más sobre el grupo Gremory y demás, supuestamente ellos son la única barrera entre el mundo sobre natural y el mundo humano-

-tienes razón chico, la iglesia no está precisamente en buenos términos con esta región del país…- me contesta el vejete tomando un sorbo de su taza meditando -…si no fuesen por las líneas mágicas que recorren este lugar bajo tierra, hacia mucho tiempo que no habría presencia de nada que tuviese que ver con la iglesia, pero para el problema que se va a formar no van a enviar a nadie que sea de real importancia… mi esposa y yo fuimos los últimos servidores de la sección Lias que se quedó a resguardar esta parte del país, no por asuntos de la iglesia, simplemente por el amor al prójimo….-

Sé que no soy precisamente la persona más atenta a estos detalles, pero si hay algo en lo que Whistler suele caer, es en la melancolía por estos temas, la tristeza cada que habla de su vida en la iglesia y demás, solo la mención de esta lo pone en este estado, es un tema delicado, pero si quiero poder marcar la diferencia, necesito de su ayuda

-¿no tienes nada que puedas darme para ayudarme en esta ocasión? No puedo obligarte a nada viejo, pero estamos hablando de una pelea que acabara con la ciudad si no hacemos algo…-

Tras un rato de silencio

-lo siento mocoso, no tengo nada que sea especialmente útil…- me contesta resignado, mostrando culpa por la forma en que lo dice -…lo único que te puedo ofrecer es lo que te doy de diario, no se me ocurre nada mas…-

-¿y el súper arma es que tienes guardada en tu almacén en ese altar?...- al hacer mención de esta, un toque de poder gana la mirada de Whistler, pero desgraciadamente también de enfado -…ya sabes, esa que se llamaba la séptima escritura o algo así…-

-es un tema que ya hemos discutido…-me dice forma autoritaria, posando con fuerza su taza en la mesa llamando mi atención -… es mi posesión personal más importante, es un arma sumamente peligrosa, mucho más si la fuésemos a juntar con un idiota que cada batalla hace más destrozos al lugar que los mismísimos dragones celestiales en su tiempo…- tras regañarme bufa un suspiro mirando al costado ante la mirada silenciosa de Asia -… es un elemento que tiene conciencia propia Issei, no es una espada o un rifle, es un artefacto conceptual, no es algo que puedas empuñar sin su permiso, mucho menos sin la llave…no te la puedo entregar-

-…-

-….-

Por alguna razón este no es un silencio incomodo, es más bien un silencio culposo

-viejo… ¿Qué paso con la llave?...-

Puede que haya sido una pregunta demasiado directa, digo, Whistler me está mirando con algo de molestia, enojo, no se definirlo bien, esa barba poblada y ese constante ceño fruncido no me dejan saber si está contento o molesto a primera vista

-…la vendí…-

No me jodas

-¡¿la vendiste?!...- no me lo puedo creer -… ¡vendiste la llave de un arma apócrifa de la iglesia?...-

Con un poco de vergüenza y casi hasta descaro el miserable anciano bufa una risa resignada

-…necesitaba pagar la última cuota de esta vieja mansión…- me dice este gran hijo de puta haciendo un anillo con sus dedos en símbolo de Yenes de manera descarada -… además de eso, desde mi esposa no ha habido una sola persona que pueda empuñar esa cosa, ni si quiera Agrias en su niñez pudo hacerlo…-

Joder, que pérdida de tiempo fue venir a este lugar entonces, por lo que resignado me limite a sacar mi celular respondiendo el tan detestado Twit que llego el capítulo pasado

-¿puedo preguntar que estás haciendo mocoso?-

-respondiéndole su mensaje a RiasGremory, por ahora me sacare este dolor de culo de primerazo, le sacare buen dinero y ya después me pondré a pensar como protegeré a esta ciudad SOLO…-

Si, que no se note que realmente me tiene cabreado el que este genio haya vendido tan descaradamente esa mierda

-buena suerte con eso chico…- me responde el miserable anciano burlándose, joder –Asia querida, por favor, ábrele la puerta a nuestro invitado…-

-hi…

-gracias por la taza…-

* * *

Es cerca del medio día actualmente, tras desayunar adecuadamente y dar gracias al señor por eso, junto a Irina salimos a buscar la residencia de uno de los objetivos secundarios de nuestra misión actual, RamzaOaks, Ex líder y fundador de la sección Lias de la iglesia, actualmente un hombre renegado y ermitaño que vive de fabricar pequeñas piezas y repuestos que le vende a la sección militar del vaticano

-hagamos esto pronto Xenovia chan… Isseikun me pidió que estuviésemos en su casa para cuando el volviese…- me pide Irina mirándome un tanto intranquila

-no hay problema, se que Hyodo dono solamente nos dio esa condición a cambio de dejarnos quedar en su casa sin ninguna clase de reparo, seria de mala educación no atender a esta petición, haremos esto rápido…-

Actualmente de no ser por Hyodo dono hubiésemos tenido que valernos por nosotras mismas para buscar abrigo y alimento durante nuestra estadía en esta ciudad, es triste decir que por un error de juicio perdimos nuestras pertenencias y recursos para las dos semanas que teníamos planeado quedarnos

-aunque ya que entramos en el tema ¿no fue un tanto irresponsable por parte de los padres de Issei dono dejarlo solo en su casa durante casi un año valiéndose de si mismo?...-

Es extraño a su manera, según tengo entendido es imperativo que un adolescente sano crezca en el seno de un núcleo familiar básico hasta cierta edad, a mi juicio Issei dono aún es muy joven para tener que valerse de sí mismo, mas con el dictamen de las leyes japonesas, al parecer Irina piensa lo mismo, al menos eso me dice su gesto preocupado

-también lo pensé, no puedo creer que los padres de Isseikun lo hayan dejado abandonado a su suerte, Okaa san parecía especialmente dedicada a que el estuviese bien alimentado y bien vestido…. Supongo que Isseikun ha demostrado ser un hombre lo suficientemente responsable y maduro como para que ambos se hubiesen podido dar ese lujo….-

-¿el parecía serlo cuando eran niños?...- no puedo evitar preguntarlo, digo, a diferencia de Irina, no seque clase de chico era Issei dono en su niñez, tras recordar un poco, Irina sonríe con nostalgia

-sí, siempre fue un gran hombre, un caballero y un amigo incondicional, siempre que nos daban permiso para salir a jugar me cuidaba según el por qué un hombre debe proteger a una mujer sin importar nada…. Era bastante tierno ahora que recuerdo esos días…-

Mientras avanzábamos, estábamos tan sumidas en nuestra charla que no notamos el momento en el que ya estábamos frente a la vieja mansión japonesa donde vive el objetivo, recomponiéndonos un poco y retomando nuestra postura tocamos el timbre, el asunto a tratar es delicado

-¿sí?...- es extraño, quien responde al megáfono es una niña al parecer

-estamos buscando al Señor RamzaOaks…-

-¿de parte de?...-

-somos miembros de la iglesia…. Estamos acá por la séptima escritura…-

Tras un rato en silencio, la puerta principal es abierta por una chica de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y un vestido que reconozco bastante bien

-por favor, pasen por aquí…- nos indica haciendo una avenía a lo que parece ser un viejo almacén anexo a la residencia principal, al entrar al polvoroso lugar podemos ver toda una algama de artefactos experimentales similares a las herramientas que usamos para combates de corto alcance y elementos de campo traviesa y al final del almacén, atrás de un escritorio donde nos espera Ramza dono, una pequeña estatua de una santa rezando con un cuerno atravesado en su pecho, al parecer lo que estamos buscando

-bienvenidas…- nos saluda el hombre anciano de cabello blanco y mirada oxidada -… así que ustedes son miembros de la iglesia…-

* * *

.-¿este es el lugar Buchou?...-

-sí, la citación decía que en el sector comercial…. ¿Dónde estará el?...-

Si, durante casi dos meses le hemos hecho toda clase de seguimiento a Blaze, hemos tratado de cazarlo, de emboscarlo y demás y no hemos tenido éxito hasta la fecha, por lo que simplemente se me hace imposible creer que Buchou haya logrado contactar con el mediante Twitter y se hayan puesto una cita para encontrarse con él en este lugar, normalmente no seriamos tan ilusas de creer que una cuenta en una página web fuese el único medio para localizar a un idiota renegado como el, pero las fotos que sube y demás nos han dado más información de él y de lo que ocurre en la ciudad que nuestros escasos enfrentamientos con el

-no lo sé…pero… ¿Cómo lo reconoceremos?...-

El lugar está lleno de gente a esta hora por lo que localizar a alguien en específico es difícil, y no es como si él se fuese a presentar con su traje de uniforme a un lugar público ¿o sí?, al ver que estaba en silencio me volteo a mirar a Rias, solo para ver como ella está observando al frente, con un tic nervioso en su ceja

-¿pues tu qué crees?...-

Al voltear a mirar, ni yo misma me lo creo, de hecho todos alrededor de él están o impresionados o aterrorizados, nótese que los niños comenzaron a llorar al verlo ahí

-RiasGremory….- (inserte sonido dramático)

Saluda el con su voz imponente, cruzado de brazos vistiendo evidentemente con su traje completo de superhéroe, mascara puesta, bufanda doble funda de color rojo y ropas con armadura y acabados militares, lo impactante es que actúa como si fuese lo más casual ver a su sujeto vestido de manera tan ridícula en un sector lleno de gente, incluso creo que me dio pena ajena

-Blaze… Sekiryuutei…- saluda Rias guardando su típica compostura y etiqueta al hablar con el, Dios, como la admiro a veces, para ser honesta la pena ajena me está ganando y quiero ponerme a llorar de solo verlo -…agradezco que hayas respondido a mi llamada…-

Si de por si esto es incómodo, ver como todos nos están mirando a los tres como bichos raros lo hace aún más vergonzoso

-chicas, Qué tal si en vez de quedarnos aquí de pie hablando, ¿vamos a otra parte?...-

Si, esto ya tiene algo más de sentido, puede que recién antes de encontrarnos con el haya tenido que no se…. Evitar el robo de una cartera o algo por el estilo y por eso tuvo que presentarse con su traje, puede que ahora vayamos a un lugar apartado a hablar sobre lo que nos concierne actualmente

….

….

-Un combo Bic Mac y dos cafés medianos para las chicas….-

Si, parece que le estaba pidiendo demasiado a la vida, parece que ese lugar apartado ideal para hablar de demonios, ángeles, compromisos del inframundo y más cosas que las personas del común no deberían escuchar para seguir con sus tranquilas vidas, era un Mc Wonals, la expresión de la cajera lo dice todo, pobre chica

-¿va a comer aquí?... ¿o será para llevar?...-

Como sea ella tiene mi respeto, seguir con el protocolo de servicio al cliente aunque se trate de esta bizarra situación no lo hace cualquiera

-para aquí…-

Su mirada derrotada cae al suelo

-bueno, disfrute de su comida…-

-chicas por favor, tomen asiento…- comienza el llevando la bandeja con la hamburguesa y los cafés a la mesa sentándose -… RiasGremory, has estado mucho tiempo tratando de contactar conmigo, al parecer tienes algo importante que discutir…-

Con paso parsimonioso, mientras tanto clientes y personal del lugar nos miran avergonzados y asustados avanzamos para tomar asiento también, dejare que Rias hable mientras yo me perderé en mi café y rogare que el momento másincómodo de mi vida termine pronto

-me gustaría charlar contigo sobre quien eres y cuáles son tus motivos para ser… un superhéroe… pero respetando tú única condición, me limitare a hablar del trato que quiero proponerte…-

Tomando un sorbo a su taza de café ante la incrédula mirada de todos, Rias comienza a contarle a Blaze todo sobre el problema de ella con Riser Phoenix, su historia, la molestia que ella tiene con él, a besarle un poco los pies diciéndole lo mucho que ayuda los desastres a los que él llama "actos heroicos" para tratar de atraerlo al tema cosa que parece funcionar por la forma en la que ambos charlan tan despreocupadamente, incluso riéndose… no sé cómo le haya hecho, pero de alguna manera Blaze corto las líneas telefónicas, o al menos eso puedo deducir viendo como la chica que lo atendió trata de usar el teléfono del local para llamar a la policía

-ya veo…- continua este comiendo su hamburguesa, para quienes se lo preguntan, levanto un poco su máscara para hacerlo -…quieres que interrumpa en tu boda

-sí, no quiero casarme con Riser Phoenix, pero para mi desgracia, la única manera en la que puedo romper esta boda es mediante un enfrentamiento, puedo elegir a alguien para que me represente, pero es complicada de encontrar…-

-sí, se a que te refieres… en fin ¿Qué me darás a cambio de que vaya a patearle el culo a tu prometido?...-

A la pregunta paro de tomar café, Rias también está confundida

-¿darte algo a cambio?...-

-obvio, ¿no esperabas que lo hiciese de a gratis o si?...- pregunta el divertido

-pues… se supone que eres un súper héroe, tu deber es proteger a quienes te piden ayuda…-

-no querida, mí deber es proteger a las personas inocentes del mal, y tú eres un demonio, por lo que técnicamente mi trabajo es luchar contra ti para proteger a los humanos, por lo que si quieres que vaya a romper tu compromiso pues tendrás que darme algo a cambio…-

Viéndolo de ese punto, él tiene razón, supongo que Rias también ya se dio cuenta de eso porque la veo pensativa

-bueno…¿Qué quieres a cambio de lo que te estoy pidiendo?...- tras preguntar eso Blaze se recuesta contra el asiento mirando al techo cruzado de brazos, tarareando una canción perdido en su mundo, luego de lo que parece ser lo mismo que dura la canción se acomoda nuevamente para responder

-diría que me pagues en especie pero tendré que pensar en algo más…-

La brutalidad que dijo este animal me obliga a escupir el café

-¿no estarás hablando en serio?...- pregunta Rias evidentemente molesta

-pues de buenas a primera no sería tan mala idea, digo, te gusta lucir ese uniforme escolar criminalmente revelador por todas partes, tienes una regadera anexa a la sala principal del salón del club de ocultismo lo cual ya es descaradamente hilarante, porque no se, digo, creo que el objetivo de esa regadera que ni si quiera tiene puerta si no una cortina es que quien entre quede embobado mirándote salir en bola tapada nada mas con una toalla para que se rinda ante tus encantos femeninos, además de eso…- ahora me señala a mí, o más precisamente a mi pecho -…¡¿Qué pasa con esas cosas?!¡Cada una es más grande que un balón de futbol, a mí no me vengan a engañar, ese no es el cuerpo de una chica de 16 o 17 años normal?!¡es evidente que tu mano derecha es un Súcubo…-

-…súcubo…- murmuro sin poder creer lo que este idiota me ha dicho

-¿Cómo sabes lo de la regadera?...- pregunta Rias intrigada y algo perturbada al ver que este idiota sabe sobre eso

-pero para mi desgracia estoy corto de dinero, por lo que me limitare a hacer esto por una módica suma…- tomando un bolígrafo y papel el escribe un número y se lo pasa a Rias

-es una suma de dinero grande…-

-estamos hablando de ir a darme de a piñas con un Phoenix… agradece que solo cobrare eso…-

-Si lo vemos de esa manera tienes razón…-

-entonces, mi presencia no era requerida en este lugar…- (inserte sonido impactante)

De desprovisto una cuarta voz nos llama la atención a todos así como el extraño sonido impactante atrás de el

-¡¿Onii sama?!...- exclama Rias atónita al ver a Lucifer sama en la entrada del restaurante

-¡Ostia puta! ¡Es el diablo!...- por supuesto ese brillante comentario fue de parte de Blaze

Los clientes que estaban cerca lo miran con genuino terror a él y a su acompañante, no es para menos, no todos los días ves a un hombre de apariencia joven de más de dos metros de cabello rojo lacio que viste una capa de cuerpo completo de color morado con ornamentos de oro puro como hombreras que lo hace ver tremendamente ancho; y junto a él una maid de cabello plateado con sus ojos cerrados y manos en su regazo

Supongo que se verá bastante extraño desde afuera el ver como todos los clientes que estaban dentro del lugar comenzaron a correr por sus vidas

-señorita yo también quiero dos Bic Mac…y una cajita infantil para llevar-

La pobre chica está llorando ya lamentándose de su mala fortuna

-¿también será para comer aquí señor o será para llevar?...-

-para aquí…-

La chica comienza a llorar derrotada

-¡¿Por qué no funciona mi celular o el teléfono para llamar a la policía?!...- curiosamente por más que se queje, se precia de ser una empleada ejemplar y no demora en despachar a ambos clientes

-bueno, es un placer conocer al legendario Sekiryuutei, al súper héroe a medio tiempo…- saluda el con una sonrisa amable, mirando a los costados -… me sentare junto a Grayfia en la mesa del lado si no les molesta…-

-adelante…- contesta despectivamente el súper idiota, cuando todos ya estamos "cómodos" por así decirlo, ya saben, comiendo y bebiendo café, la charla retoma su rumbo….supongo que será más fácil viendo que todos los humanos del lugar huyeron hace rato

-entonces… ¿vas a hacerlo solo por dinero súper héroe?...- pregunta Lucifer sama genuinamente intrigado con una hamburguesa en su mano

-no tengo nada más que quiera pedirle a ustedes…- contesta este altaneramente bajándose la máscara por completo al terminar de comer -….pero ya que estamos en esto, ¿Cómo le hago para llegar al inframundo? Como sabrán los del metro línea kuoh – Lilith están en paro por lo que tengo que pregunta ¿Qué solución proponen?...-

-toma esto…- de su bolsillo Sirzech sama le pasa a Blaze un papel con un círculo mágico -…esto te permitirá llegar el día de la boda, espero contar con toda tu profesionalidad señor Blaze…-

-pues mientras paguen de contado, no hay problema…-

-¿te parece bien un 50% de adelanto en este momento?...- no puedo evitar sorprenderme, aunque sea la mitad, la suma de dinero que pidió Blaze por su trabajo era considerable

-¿es que cargas una caja fuerte en tu túnica o algo así?...- pregunta divertido el súper idiota

-no, pero solo es cuestión de que me digas donde quieres hacer aparecer el dinero y lo hare aparecer enseguida…-

-¡ostia puta! ¡con razón los pactos con el diablo son tan populares!...- responde el entusiasmado arrancándole también cierta energía a lucifer sama

-es obvio, y mira, tenemos este descuento por pase de temporada…- al contestar eso Sirzech sama, el sekiryuutei se repliega a la defensiva, como si lo hubiesen ofendido

-espera un momento…- tras pensarlo durante un rato comienza a despedir cierta hostilidad -… ¡HIJO DE PUTA!...-

El grito tan fuerte nos alerta a todos, haciendo que cada uno se repliegue a su lado aun con la comida en nuestras manos, del lado de Blaze no hay nadie, sin embargo el señala amenazadoramente a Sirzech sama

-¡hijo de puta!¡por tu culpa los video juegos comenzaron a implementar esa mierda que llaman DLC no es así?...-

-¿DLC?...- esta vez no puedo evitar preguntar, ¿Qué se supone que es un DLC? Aunque tanto para mí como para Rias es extraño, Lucifer sama tiene un gesto solemne en su rostro

-así es…- contesta el con un gesto serio como pocas veces se lo he visto -…los contratos con los humanos nos ayudan bastante, pero hoy en día es un tanto más difícil lograr acuerdos óptimos que soporten al inframundo, por lo que decidimos posar nuestros ojos en la industria de los video juegos ¿de qué manera podríamos aprovecharnos de esta industria que ya tan bien le chupaban el alma a las generaciones más jóvenes? El DLC fue la respuesta…-

-hijo de puta…- masculla el castaño apretando sus puños, si no fuese por su máscara creería que va a estallar a llorar en cólera -… eres un monstruo desalmado y sin corazón…-

¿Están tratando de decirme que este cambio de ambiente se debe por unos videojuegos?

-Somos demonios Blaze kun, debemos movernos por nuestras propias ambiciones y deseos sin importar nada…-

-sí, pero el DLC es lo más bajo que pudieron planear, le han hecho un daño a los videojuegos más grande que Guillermo del Toro a la segunda película de Silent Hill…-

Derrotado mirando al suelo el Sekiryuutei alza levemente su rostro tras segundos recomponiéndose, respirando hondamente

-yo… en nombre de todos los viciados y gamers, prometo algún día poner fin a tu maligno reinado Sirzech Lucifer, pero por ahora, no tengo el poder para hacerlo, por lo que me limitare a cumplir nada más con esta pequeña alianza y de nuevo, seremos enemigos mortales…-

Lucifer sama parpadea varias veces un tanto confundido ante la elección de palabras de Blaze

-claro, como digas…

Tras lo que es el silencio incomodo más destacable de la historia…

-¿A dónde debo enviar el dinero?...- pregunta Sirzech sama mirando al costado rascándose la nuca

-a esta dirección…- ralla Blaze en una servilleta a lo que Sirzech sama simplemente chasquea los dedos

-listo, 50% de lo que pediste ahora está en el patio de esa casa…-

-excelente…- celebra blaze apretando su puño alzándolo en señal de victoria, no sin antes pasar su mano izquierda por su cintura, reconozco eso por parte de la información de Koneko chan -…entonces hasta la boda, llevare a una amiga…-

PFFFZZZZZZZZZ

Si, ese es el sonido de la niebla blanca llenando todo el establecimiento bloqueando nuestros sentidos receptivos dejándonos totalmente inútiles para buscarlo

-vaya, es bueno…- murmura Sirzech sama acariciándose el mentón con sus dedos -…sería buena idea tenerlo en nuestro bando…- tras decir eso ahora mira de reojo con cierto reproche a Rias -…quizás así deje de costarnos todo el dinero que nos cuesta por que no eres capaz de mantenerlo vigilado Rias…-

-¡pero Onii sama!...-

-sin peros, ahora, ya que todo ha quedado dicho y hecho, iremos a llevarle esta cajita feliz a Millicas, hablamos luego chicas….-

Sin más Sirzech sama desaparece en un círculo mágico junto a Grayfia sama dejándonos solas a mí y a Rias… si se están preguntando por la chica que estaba atendiendo se desmayó hace tres o cuatro minutos, no lleve la cuenta, bueno, al menos le dejare propina

* * *

-entonces ¿se va a negar a entregarnos la séptima escritura?...-

Tras cerca de una hora que llevamos discutiendo con Ramza dono no hemos podido llegar a un acuerdo, lo que está frente a nosotros es uno de los guerreros más reconocidos de su época, físicamente no queda rastro alguno de eso, pero su férrea voluntad y convicción siguen ahí, se puede ver en su mirada, normalmente no nos sería difícil intimidar a alguien, pero el caso aquí prácticamente es al revés

-no lo voy a hacer, la iglesia no tiene nada que exigirme respecto a esta reliquia, cumplí con mi servicio, mi hija es actual servidora de una sección y su madre en paz descanse falleció sirviendo a la causa, el ultimo recuerdo que me queda de ella es su arma…-

-aun así, tiene que entender…- ruega Irina una vez más apelando a su carácter más amable que el mío -… esto lo hacemos para poder recuperar las Excalibur en poder de los ángeles caídos, necesitamos todo el apoyo que podamos obtener o si no los demonios y los ángeles caídos triunfaran…-

-no es asunto mío…- responde el anciano de manera cortante mirando con irritación a Irina -…además, la llave que requiere la séptima escritura para ser activada la fundí hace tiempo, se ha perdido para siempre…-

¡Esperen! ¡¿este tipo hizo que?!

-¡no puede ser cierto!...- dice Irina asustada llevándose el puño a su pecho, yo por mi parte estrellé ambas manos contra la mesa de este sujeto molesta

-¡¿está diciéndonos que destruyo la llave de un arma sagrada?!¡Esto puede ser fácilmente considerado como Herejía! ¡acabas de destruir una de las armas de la Iglesia Católica!-

-no la destruí…- me responde con ojos fríos y penetrantes y una presencia que haga lo que haga no puedo intimidarlo -…como he dicho, para evitar precisamente que mocosas como ustedes quisiesen poner sus manos encima la fundí hace tiempo y la utilice en algo que para mi tiene un objetivo mucho más alto que el de la iglesia… no diré mas, agradecería que se fuesen de mi hogar en este instante, como dije, a la iglesia no le debo absolutamente nada…-

Como sea, no lograremos llegar a ninguna parte así, y este hombre no nos dirá nada mas, es horrible verlo de esta manera, pero estamos enteramente solas para esta misión

-entendido… lamentamos haber irrumpido en su hogar de esta manera Ramza dono…- puede que sea un miserable anciano, pero como miembro de la iglesia, debo mostrar mis respetos a él, Irina también lo hace mediante una avenía

-entones discúlpenos…-

Cerrando el tema Irina y yo nos retiramos hacia la puerta sin embargo, la presencia de esta cuarta persona, ajena a este tema llama mi atención, es obvio, ella es famosa en nuestro campo, así mismo no demora en notar que me he fijado en ella

-me he estado preguntando esto desde que nos abriste la puerta de este lugar… ¿eres Asia Argento?...-

Exaltándose un poco ella asiente con un movimiento de su cabeza

-Hi…-

-nunca pensé que vería a una bruja en la casa de alguien como Ramza dono…-

Asia Argento, una chica reconocida por sus grandes dotes para curar cualquier mal a cualquier persona… esa era la idea que nos vendieron al principio, sin embargo, cuando se nos informó de su exilio de la iglesia no fue muy sorprendente darnos cuenta de que su poder también podía sanar a los demonios y a otras criaturas oscuras, es una lástima que alguien con una voluntad y habilidad como la de ella hubiese sido descartada, pero el solo hecho de haberse planteado curar a un demonio merecía el peor de los castigos

-supongo que te habrás enterado de que Ramza dono vivía en esta ciudad y has venido por su amparo ¿no es así?...-

Con ese poco carácter que ella muestra incluso en esta situación, no es de extrañar que no se pudiese defender sola, sin embargo, huir tras la falda de este ermitaño de la iglesia es bajo y triste en muchas maneras, es tal cual como está diciendo Irina san

-supongo que nadie es perfecto…- bufo por lo bajo, supongo que esto nos muestra los colores reales del mundo

-mocosas, permítanme preguntarles ¿Cuál es el objetivo de la Iglesia? ¿por qué se fundó esta misma?... no, ahora que lo pienso es una pregunta demasiado compleja para ustedes dos…- quien se acerca hacia nosotros con una expresión neutra es el anciano recostándose sobre un bastón desgastado -… ¿Por qué estamos luchando los guerreros de la iglesia?...-

-para eliminar a todo el mal que azota al mundo…- sí, fuimos educadas para eso

-¿creen correcto enviar a dos mocosas que no conocen nada sobre el mundo a lo que ustedes llaman "una batalla perdida"?...- pregunta el en tono de reproche -… ustedes son bastante jóvenes e inexpertas para saber qué tan magno son los términos conocidos como bien o mal incluso lo relativo que son…-

-lo siento, pero no podemos tolerar esta clase de…-

-Tachan a esta chica de bruja por curar a alguien que pedía por su ayuda aunque no fuese una persona de la iglesia mientras que ustedes, de manera arbitraria han entrado al hogar de un anciano a amenazarlo para quitarle una de sus últimas posesiones desde el punto de vista neutro ¿Quiénes están apelando por el bien y quienes por el mal?...-

Es una comparación estúpida, primero, es nuestro deber luchar por nuestra causa, para eso fuimos criadas, este sujeto no puede venir a decirnos que no conocemos nada sobre el mundo, segundo, ella curo a un sucio y asqueroso demonio y nosotras necesitábamos de su ayuda por eso estábamos tan empeñadas en que nos entregase la séptima escritura

-¿Cómo se llaman ustedes dos?...-

Descarado, pedir nuestros nombres aun cuando nos ha ofendido de esta manera

-Xenovia…- contesto de manera cortante

-Shidou Irina…-

-¡!-

Por alguna razón cuando Irina se presentó el levanto una ceja levemente impactado, es la reacción más destacable le hemos sacado hablando con el

-así que tu eres Irina…- murmura el viejo volviendo a su asiento

-¡espera! ¡¿de dónde se supone que me conoces?!¡¿Cómo sabes quién soy yo?!...-

-no es de tu incumbencia, ahora lárguense de mi casa, y donde le digan algo a Asia tendremos serios problemas…-

* * *

En fin, tras todo este carnaval de emociones y de momentos épicos, y un poco de charla que nada tiene que ver al rollo, me encuentro aquí, finamente parado en una enorme arena de combate que se erige sobre una dimensión artificial, monumentos en piedra alusivos al ajedrez cercan las torres que sostienen las murallas que evitan que nos vayamos a la mierda

Frente a mí se encuentra el sujeto por el que me pagaron una buena suma de dinero así que bueno, sería normal estar cien por cien entregado a la batalla, pero es que joder…

-¡miserable! ¡no me subestimes creyendo que puedes derrotarme!-

Quizás ese comentario es porque mientras que se termina de acomodar la zona de batalla estoy disfrutando tomándome un mojito cubano que estaban ofreciendo en la fiesta… bueno, seamos honestos, este es el cuarto

 _Compañero, definitivamente no es buena idea que bebas tanto antes de enfrentarte a un rival_

-qué más da… míralo, es una puta diva… másallá de regenerarse y lanzar fuego no puede hacer nada realmente dañino…-

 _Puede que sí, pero no te confíes chico_

-Ddraig…-

 _¿si compañero?_

-Necesito vaciar el lagarto…-

 _PERO CON UN DEMONIO_

-y este idiota acusaba a Onii sama de ser alcohólico…- dice la voz de una bishoujo rubia en el firmamento… carajo, creo que esta cosa teníamás ron de la que pensé, estoy viendo el rostro de RiasGremory y otros tanto brillando en el cielo, joda, estoy medio jodido

 _Solo son hologramas_

-aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhyaaaaaaaaaaaaa….-

¡EMPIECEN!

Si si como sea, empiecen… ¡ah mierda!¡ya empezó la pelea! O al menos eso creo por esa esfera de fuego que viene hacia mí la cual esquivo con una facilidad prácticamente insultante… claro que tras de esta vienen una buena cantidad mas, no siendo eso suficiente este tipo se cree el ave Fenix lanzándose contra mi inmolándose en una llamarada

BOOOOOOMMMMMM

-ah cierto que el si es un fénix…-

Se me va un poco por las ramas esta cosa, creo que no debí haber tomado tanto antes de empezar a la pelea, digo, ¿a cuál de los tres Riser es al que tengo que patearle el culo?

SMASSHHH

-¡mierda!...-

TRRRROOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

No me di cuenta cuando pero ese hijo de puta me tomo desprevenido para golpearme con un puño ígneo y despedirme contra los muros de la barrera

 _Ojala eso te haga espabilar_

-si lo entiendo, lo capto, nada como un baño de escombros para despejarte un poco…- levantándome dando unos pasos me voy hacia adelante trastrabillando -… bueno, parece que aun no estoy muy sobrio…-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… payaso…- comienza ese tipo burlándose de mi mientras me levanto conteniendo las ganas de vomitar -…. ¿no te da pena ser cómo eres?...-

¿eh?¿espera que?...

-¿lo dices por?...-

-¿crees que nadie en el inframundo sabe sobre ti?...- me pregunta este tipo divertido -… un niño inmaduro e insolente con delirios de súper héroe ¿te crees muy heroico simplemente por usar el poder del dragón rojo para salvar vidas humanas? Qué pena me das…-

-Ah ya, otro idiota despotricando de lo mismo, mira amigo, no le hice caso a Agrias cuando a ella la veía como a mi hermana mayor, no te hare caso a ti sabiendo que incluso Paris Hilton es más humilde que tu-

Escupiendo al piso o haciendo el ademan de hacerlo porque se me olvido que tenía puesta mi mascara recompongo mi posición de pelea, ya hice demasiado tiempo del tonto

-si ¿pero crees que hay algún futuro en tu estupidez?...- me pregunta alzando la ceja -… ¿Qué pensaran de ti las personas que te rodean? ¿tus estúpidos padres o amigos? Sabiendo que eres un desastre andante que no sabe qué hacer con un poder demasiado grande como para entenderlo… - tras decir eso con una sonrisa me mira con sumo desprecio -…esta clase de poderes no son un chiste mocoso…-

-…-

-¿te molesta que te diga la verdad?...- continua sin clemencia mientras me ataca con todo lo que puede de su tormenta de puños de fuego -…. ¡anda!¡¿Por qué no dices nada?!¡te crees un sujeto gracioso e hilarante pero no eres más que un mequetrefe que no sabe qué hacer con sus poderes!¡das lástima!¡¿no se te ha cruzado por tu cabeza que podría pasar si por estar de gracioso la gente alrededor de ti pudiese terminar lastimada?!¡¿o es que no hay nadie quien te importe realmente!-

SMMAASSSSSHHHH

TTTRROOOOOOOOOOOOMMMPPPPPPPPPPPP

Exaltado por sus propias palabras me dispara de nuevo hacia los muros con un puño ígneo, quizás sea porque estoy algo ebrio y todo me afecta más, pero, las palabras de este sujeto…

… _Buen trabajo tigre…_

-me están enojando…-

Riser Phoenix…. Espero que estés preparado para lo que viene

 _Parece que finalmente vas a ir en serio_

-….-

 _¿te molesta lo que te dijo el chico Phoenix?_

-en parte…-

 _Bueno, ya sabes que tienes que hacer_

Sin perder tiempo, aprovechando la enorme cantidad de tiempo que perdí tambaleándome y conteniendo las ganas de vomitar que a su vez fue tiempo suficiente para acumular poder de la Boosted Gear, me disparo materializando el peto de la armadura de Ddraig aprovechando sus jets , en menos de un parpadeo estoy frente al Phoenix con mi puño chocando violentamente contra su rostro

TRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPP

A ver si a él le gusta que lo estrellen contra los muros… rápidamente él se reincorpora elevándose por los aires danzando en zigzag impulsándose con sus alas prendidas en llamas, quizás buscando la forma de acercarse a mí desde arriba

-¡mocoso infeliz!...- grita desde el aire -… ¿Cómo puedes seguir tan campante después de que te golpee tantas veces con mis puños ígneos?...-

Sin decir mucho más, se dispara hacia mí rodeándose de fuego como si fuese un meteorito

 _TRANSFER_

Aun así, el reto es bastante sencillo, estando a corta distancia de mí

TROOOOMMMPPPP

Un puño acertado por debajo de sus brazos en su costilla detiene su embate inmediatamente así como su técnica ígnea aturdiéndolo en el mismo instante, un momento perfecto para hacer gala de los resultados de mi arduo entrenamiento de tantos años

-¡UNA DE LAS NUEVE TECNICAS SECRETAS DE BLAZE!¡LATIGO DESTRUCTOR DE DRAGON!-

Y que comience la lluvia de golpes, desde el inicio de mi entrenamiento con Izana, sabiendo que no sabía manejar un culo de magia, nos dedicamos a convertirme en una masa de músculos que pudiese acabar con todo a gracia de puños y patadas, entre mas rápidas fuesen mejor, quizás ese es mi punto más fuerte, destrozar todo a golpes como el mejor de los cantantes de música punk

SMASH

SMASH

SMASH

Una ráfaga de puños comienza a chocar como si fuesen lluvia sobre Riser Phoenix quien no puede reaccionar adecuadamente ante esta, es que es obvio, es una de las nueve técnicas secretas desarrolladas con el mas ardió entrenamiento desde el momento en el que conocí a Ophis, no es algo para lo que una diva como él esté preparado

Tras unos segundos de repartir ostias como panes ambos retrocedemos unos cuantos metros

-¡niñato arrogante!... ¡¿crees que puedes vencerme con eso?!...- sí, tal cual como él lo presume, unas ráfagas de fuego cubren sus heridas hechas por mis puños para luego curarlas -…¡no puedes ganar, soy inmortal!...- pobre tonto

-¿seguro?...- lo señalo con el índice con toda seguridad -… ¡hay un arma en mis nueve habilidades especiales que me permitirá tener la victoria en esta pelea!...-

Los espectadores se asombran ante esa declaración

-¡una técnica que puede contra la inmortalidad de los Phoenix! ¡es inconcebible!...-grita la niña rubia de pelo en coletas rizadas en el cielo, al parecer Riser también se pone a la defensiva ante mi comentario

-¡cállate! ¡no existe nada que pueda contra la inmortalidad de los Phoenix!...- gritando eso se dispara contra mí, envuelto en llamas nuevamente, parece que no aprendió con lo de ahorita

-ahorita me estabas diciendo que yo no tomaba con seriedad mi poder…- le digo señalándolo con el índice mientras viene hacia mi -…que no tengo a nadie quien me importe, te digo que te equivocas, me volví súper héroe precisamente porque me preocupa las personas, quiero que todos estén a salvo y felices, que el crimen nunca gane y la justicia prevalezca, tu eres un enemigo al que tengo que superar para demostrar que estoy en lo correcto

-¡cállate y ven con todo infeliz!...- grita Phoenix preparado para todo, yo también iré con todo para terminar esta pelea contra este infeliz…

El aire se corta cuando estamos a un metro del impacto, el calor de la honda de fuego es abrazador, pero no importa, en el cielo todos nos miran esperando a que la tensión que se está construyendo desenlace en un remate definitivo por parte de alguno de los dos

Es todo o nada en este momento

-¡UNA DE LAS NUEVE HABILIDADES DE BLAZE! ¡PATADA EN LOS HUEVOS DE DRAGON!-

SMASSSSHHH

TRRRROOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

La onda expansiva se abre paso por todo el lugar rompiendo el piso y haciendo tumbar el lugar en el momento en el que moviéndome al costado acerté mi poderoso puntapié potenciado a los bajos de Riser Phoenix con una fuerza descomunal… creo que alcance a estallárselos

GUGGGGGHHHHHH

Obviamente el paso derecho arrastrándose por el piso sujetándose los bajos tras tan poderosa patada que pudo ser comparada con el golpe de un ariete

-¡hijo de puta!...- gime apenas tratando de recuperar aire, pero ahí estaba la magia -… ¿Por qué no puedo recuperarme?...-

-por qué antes de empezar la batalla, mientras me estaba tomando los mojitos vertí esto…- señalando un frasco medio lleno con agua bendita -… en mi bota, de haberlo usado directamente en el duelo o habérmela echado antes en este momento estarías muerto… o permanentemente impotente lo cual es lo mismo…- dando unos pasos hacia delante hacia el me señalo con el pulgar -…esta es mi victoria Riser Phoenix…-

Tras escucharme decir eso finalmente cae inconsciente… sin embargo, siento que terminar así… no es suficiente…. Recordemos que aun necesito vaciar el lagarto

….

No lo puedo creer, es que simplemente es demasiado increíble para verlo, ¿este es el poder del Sekiryuutei? ¿el poder que puede hacer que los humanos reten en combate a las criaturas místicas y les ganen en batalla? Es simplemente demasiado increíble para ver… bueno, puede que una patada a los testículos de su oponente no sea lo más lujoso, pero vaya que fue efectivo

-Onii sama… soy libre…- digo con alegría verdadera desde el fondo de mi corazón, Onii sama me sonríe gentilmente

-lo eres Rias, ya no estás atada a nadie…-

Si, ese pudo haber sido el final de esta magica noche donde yo, RiasGremory finalmente escape de la mano del destino, sin embargo, algo extraño está ocurriendo en el campo de batalla, lo que nos muestra la imagen es a Blaze caminando hacia Riser inconsciente, hasta ahí todo normal, lo extraño es que el comienza a bajarse la cremallera de sus pantalones y

-¡OH DIOS MIO!...- ¿pero qué carajo?

-¡ONII SAMA!...- grita Ravel aterrada al ver lo que le están haciendo a su hermano

-órale… esto es algo que no estaba en los planes…- murmura Onii sama un tanto asombrado de ver que… -Blaze kun…- comienza el comunicándose al campo de batalla

-¿mande?...- responde el con un deje de alivio en su voz

-¿era realmente necesario orinarse encima de Riser kun?...- tras unos segundos donde el silencio del ambiente lo rompía el sonido del chorro de orina cayendo

-…el necesita entender que ha sido derrotado… que tenga su momento Ricky Martin…-

-ya veo…- murmura Onii sama un tanto curioso ante esa respuesta -… lo considero una buena razón para hacerlo…-

Si, lo que muchos considerarían un vejamen y una violación a uno de los miembros de una de las castas más prestigiosas del inframundo… es para mí uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida

-Onii sama…-

-¿sí?...-

-¿esta pelea está siendo grabada?...-

-sí, lo está…-

-quiero una copia…-

-no te preocupes… la tendrás…. Yo también guardare una…-

Gracias a los Maous Ravel ya se había dirigido en dirección al campo de batalla a corretear a Blaze tras haberse vaciado sobre la cabeza de Riser, quizás yo misma debería enviarle una bonificación extra por haber hecho de la victoria contra ese idiota algo para recordar

-mi héroe…- susurro débilmente

* * *

-hoy fue un gran día…-

Efectivamente, hice buena pasta pateándole el culo y orinándome sobre un miembro del Clan Phoenix, la suficiente para no tener problemas económicos durante tres años seguidos, también hice contactos con el diario el Planeta para cualquier situación que se presente o simplemente dedicarme a hacer dinero extra vendiendo fotos como si fuese Peter Parker y no ha habido ningún problema que se precie de ser delicado

Gracias a eso puedo volver a casa con una buena cantidad de Takoyaki y demás, se que es algo tarde, y no debería presentarme ante Irina viéndome como un puto desastre, pero bueno, todo sea por ver que ella este bien, al menos mientras se que puedo verla…

…no se cuando tenga que volver a irse por asuntos de la iglesia…

-estoy en casa…-

Al llegar, la casa me recibe con las luces prendidas, sin embargo no hay una presencia humana que me diga que hay alguien en casa, eso si, hay rastros una especie de masa sobre el piso de la cocina, un tanto intrigado por eso avanzo, solo para mirar que mi cocina está hecha un desastre con comida regada por todas partes

-¿pero qué paso aquí?...-

Al avanzar y evitar pisar masa regada y demás, en el mesón hay una especie de …Brownie con algo que supongo que es helado sobre este, ya bastante derretido y regándose por todo el plato y al lado de esto un poco de chocolate… ¿Irina y Xen… Zen…Xer… como sea, estaban preparando postres?...-

-ah, buenas noches Hyodo dono…- apareciendo atrás mío, está esta chica amiga de Irina… vestida nada más en bragas y una de mis camiseta… oh carajo, ahí viene otra erección incomoda -…es tarde, estábamos preocupadas por usted…-

-estaba ocupado con un asunto personal…¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?...- pregunto algo incómodo, no, más bien molesto, esto será un puto desastre para limpiar -…¿estallo el pote de helado?...-

-lo siento…- comienza ella parándose a mi lado, pasando su dedo por el borde de una cucharilla de plástico tomando el resto de esta y llevándoselo a la boca lamiendo su dedo lenta y seductoramente… de manera involuntaria obviamente, señores, es una noble servidora de la iglesia, no piensen mal de ella -…Irina y yo queríamos agradecerle preparándole algo especial para comer, pero…. Nuestras artes culinarias no están muy desarrolladlas por lo que lo único que pudimos hacerle que fuese mínimamente comestible… fue esto…- dice ella señalándome el postre y el chocolate

Siendo así como ella dice, no puedo evitar mirar la comida preparada con algo de cariño… joder, y tu decías que yo era el que tenía que aprender a cocinar algún día

-gracias…- murmuro tomando el plato y el vaso -…¿Dónde está Irina?...-

-esta dormida sobre uno de los sofás…- me contesta señalando la sala para luego liberar un amplio suspiro cansado -… hoy fue un día duro para nosotras, estábamos algo cansadas, pero yo no podía dormir como ella lo hizo…-

-entiendo…-

Un tanto movido por la curiosidad me dirigí a la sala, y si, ahí estaba ella, con una pantaloneta y un esqueleto tal cual como cuando éramos niños, solo que a diferencia de esa ocasión, su largo cabello castaño suelto se desliza sobre ella dibujando su contorno de una manera casi poética, su rostro tan tranquilo mientras duerme… me hace sentir tan tranquilo… antes de darme cuenta he dejado el postre sobre una mesa y me he sentado en el brazo de uno de los muebles nada más para mirarla dormir un rato, retirar esos cabellos que tapan su mejilla y su nariz para que descanse adecuadamente

 _te crees un sujeto gracioso e hilarante pero no eres más que un mequetrefe que no sabe qué hacer con sus poderes!¡das lástima!¡¿no se te ha cruzado por tu cabeza que podría pasar si por estar de gracioso la gente alrededor de ti pudiese terminar lastimada?!¡¿o es que no hay nadie quien te importe realmente!_

Supongo que el peso de algunas cosas es demasiado para soportar, ciertamente me di cuenta de eso bastante tarde… pero entre mas avanzaba desarrollando mis poderes, más me di cuenta de que al hacerlo terminaría estando solo, supongo que si la solución es no tener a nadie importante, no me molestaría que lo fuese… pero ella está aquí… no puedo darme el lujo de abandonar las cosas que hago

-¿va a despertarla Hyodo dono?...- pregunta esta chica atrás mio mirando la escena un tanto curiosa pero de manera respetuosa

-¿me puedes recordar tu nombre?...-

-Xenovia…-

-Xenovia… debes tener hambre… ahí traje Takoyaki y otras cosas, date gusto comiendo…- como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que no había comido, el estómago de ella ruge con fuerza

-entendido, discúlpeme entonces Hyodo dono…-

-Issei a secas estará bien…- la interrumpo, siendo amiga de Irina… no, siendo una amiga, no tiene por qué ser tan formal conmigo, parece que capto la idea, al menos eso puedo entender al escuchar su bufido relajante

-entendido Issei…- sin decir mucho mas se dirige a la cocina a servirse de comer supongo, por mi parte, me quedo simplemente contemplando el rostro dormido de Irina tanto como puedo hacerlo mientras degusto el postre que ella me preparo… está bastante espeso en algunas partes pero

-esta rico…-

Supongo que muchas veces la intensión y los deseos son lo que cuentan…¿no es así Izana?...

 **...**

 **Final capítulo 3**

no hay mucho que tenga que decir o hacer en esta parte asi que bueno... apelare a la idea de la escena post creditos... ah no si, feliz semana santa a todos, aprovechen este momento de reflexion para confesarse, ir a la iglesia, domingo de ramos y demas cosas asi para unirse en familia o lo que sea

para que luego no digan que uno es solo groserias y adiccion a la cafeina

...

 **shadow pulse**

la noche ya esta en su momento mas oscuro, el frio invernal domina el ambiente mientras que una solitaria sombra se erige sobre los tejados de las casas de la ciudad, su objetivo no es claro para muchos, de hecho, ni si quiera lo es para ella, no puede creer que este haciendo eso, pero, si el subnormal de Blaze puede hacerlo ¿por que ella no que si tendrá cuidado? su traje azul oscuro cubriendo la totalidad de su cuerpo nada mas siendo retocado por unas cuantas franjas blancas y doradas hacen que ella se funda perfectamente con la noche

-¿donde estas Blaze?...-

ambos comparten la misma mision, detener a los demonios rebeldes de la zona, sin embargo, ella tambien tiene otra vida distinta a la de un superheroe, mucho mas por que ella estudia en la prestigiosa escuela Kuoh y es uno de los tantos demonios que se mueven bajo las sombras para preoteger a los habitantes de este lugar

-yo, Shadow Pulse... me encargare de detenerte aqui y ahora...-

por lo que ella entiende mejor que nadie la realidad de ambos mundos, y el daño que el irresponsable dragon emperador rojo le hace al inframundo y a la escuela que ella y sus amigos tanto se han empeñado en proteger con esmero

...

 **el arribo de la amenaza del espacio**

Kuon es un pueblo bastante tranquilo y bello como pocos los hay hoy en dia, lugar de concentracion de una amplia masa de adolescentes calenturientos que buscan realizas sus sueños humedos en el lugar donde por alguna extraña razon viven los mejores pibones que el anime pueda entregar, uno de ellos ya cumpliendo la mayoria de edad obviamente para hacerlo legal se encontraba recostado en el asiento de su auto, acariciando las piernas de su novia quien no era contento ni esperpento, pero aguantaba para la noche :v

-vamos amor...- comenzaba el insistente jugando con sus dedos sobre la piel de ella -... es hora...-

-no se Joe...- contestaba ella temerosa -... ¿nunca has visto las peliculas? a los jovenes que quieren tener sexo en el asiento de su auto en una colina alejada de la ciudad siempre les ocurre algo...- tras decir eso, el novio de ella la miraba con cierta extrañeza

-¿no quieres mojar solamente por una superstición?...-

pues no era ni tan superstición, por que en ese exacto momento un meteorito del tamaño de un balon de futbol ya penetraba la atmosfera de la tierra, dirigiendose como una fuensta masa ardiente a los bosques aledaños de la ciudad, justo para que ambos adolescentes mirase incredulos la bola de fuego pasar sobre sus cabezas hasta estrellarse a un centener de metros para que la explosion no jodiese a los potenciales testigos

-¡¿pero que fue eso?!...- preguntaba asustado Joe ante la explosion

-no se, pero es genial...- contestaba...esto... Anita... si, llamemosla asi -... vamos a ver...-

a fin de cuentas que una pareja generica no tendra mucha mas importancia en la historia, sin embargo, el par llego a donde habia un enorme crater con pedazos de madera flameante, donde efectivamente descansaba una piedra negra con su interior brillando de color naranja, la escena en si era demasiado vistosa, como para notar la extraña materia negra que salia del meteorito moviéndose entre las ramas huyendo hacia la ciudad


	4. ¿que es ser superheroe?

**Una promesa de la infancia determinara el camino que seguira Hyodo Issei a lo largo de su vida, el camino de la justicia, el camino del super héroe** **que pelee en nombre de los débiles e indefensos... pero ¿lo estara haciendo bien?¿que es lo que realmente significa ser un super héroe? _Issei x Irina_**

 **descargo de responsabilidad: la mejor pareja del anime es la del monje Miroku y Sango la exterminadora de monstruos, habiendo esclarecido esto prosigo**

 **descargo de responsabilidad 2: les juro que puse la foto menos sugerente de Irina que pude encontrar**

 **MORPHOS: jajajajajaja al menos no fue en clase como ha pasado con su servidor en algunas ocasiones .v :v :v y vamos a ver si aciertas chico, y puede que si**

 **SIMPLEFLAN: ah, por eso me encantan los comentarios de algunos fans, es interesante que te hayas fijado en especial en ese aspecto, es algo que estaba tambien algo empeñado en hacer resaltar tanto como la comedia**

 **ATRIXGRAYZERO: mas adelante sabremos mas, sobre las legendarias nueve tecnicas secretas de Blaze, ¿que sorpresa nos deparan? Izana tendra cierto impacto en capitulos posteriores asi que no te preocupes por eso y gracias, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado chico**

 **ZEROTHEBLOODEDGE: no chico, no, es, imaginacion, amor, y dedicacion a mis fans lo unico que necesito para crear estas obras... y una cantidad insana de cafe expreso**

 **ZAFIR09: repito, Coop de Megas XLR, como dice la cancion "Heres come the Boom"**

 **JASON1998: gracias chico, y si, tendra su aumento, prometido**

 **RONALDC V2: otra victima mas de la lectura en buses, rezare por su seguridad en un futuro, os lo prometo**

 **EDII ALEX: puede que si, puede que no, esperen lo que viene**

 **BLUEZANGETSU: esa es precisamente la idea**

 **AQOMXG: por ahi va la idea con lo de la septima escritura, no estas tan mal, y lo otro es que el enfoque esta mas hacia la labor de superheroe mas que hacia las batallas, por eso no tienen que ser tan vistosas, bueno, ser vistosas pero no tan largas, por cierto, mi reconocimiento por reconocer el anexo e Agrias Oaks**

 **GUEST: joder, bueno, me alegra que estes tan de buen humor :v**

 **ALBERT BREAKER: ... no funcionara, no insistas amigo mio**

 **GJR-SAMA: joder, ¿quien abre fanfiction en una iglesia? bueno, me alegra haberte abierto los ojos joven discipulo**

 **ERENDIR: vamos a ver si todos los que dicen saber quien es Shadow Pulse le aciertan :v**

 **DARKBLAZER: pos gracias :v**

 **MAXIGIAMPIERE2012: joder, gracias chico, me alegra que te gustase y bueno, no tanto a fenomenoide**

 **BRANDONX0: el necesitaba entender que habia perdido amigo mio**

 **AERETH: oh gracias maestro...(reclina su cabeza en señal de respeto) y en parte tocaste algo interesante, no habia pensado en meter ese arco como tal, de hecho, a modo digamos de pista, el arco que se va a hacer presente en la historia va a ser uno que esta en su quinto año actualmente y cuya segunda parte de la historia es uno de los mejores videojuegos de pelea que hay actualmente... suerte tratando de averiguar cual es**

 **RAYHACHIBI: hombre, es que son 22cm, no hay nada que pueda contra ese argumento y si, el nos vengara a todos los jugones y viciosos del mundo digital, el sera el heroe que necesitamos, pero no el que merecemos... creo que eso iba al revez :v :v :v y no, no es toaru hijo, lo siento**

 **anotacion especial: como saben, me precio de responder todos sus comentarios, sin embargo, por causas de fuerzas ajenas a mi conocimiento, muchas veces el tag se pierde cuando subo el documento, lo mismo paso con algunas partes del cap dos cuando Ddraig hablaba, lamento esto y lo corregire posteriormente, como dije, comento todos los comentarios, aunque los TAGS muchas veces salgan en blanco asi que nada, eso, espero que no se molesten cuando pase eso**

 **Superhero**

 **capitulo 4: ¿que es ser superheroe?**

Anteriormente en Superhero, la historia de Blaze el Sekiryuutei

La ciudad de Kuoh se encontraba bajo el ataque del demonio genérico número 516 de manos de un enorme ejercito de ángeles caídos que nada tenían que pintar en el asunto más que para hacer bulto y dirigiéndolos a todos ellos, una coalición formada por Sirzech Lucifer, Azazel, Kokabiel y un misterioso guerrero en armadura de dragón de color blanco, obviamente el trastornado amante de las batallas del Hakuryuukou

-¡todo el mundo corra!...- gritaba uno de los habitantes de la ciudad corriendo por su vida -… ¡nos atacan de nuevo pero esta vez sí nos dimos cuenta!...-

-¡Los ángeles y demonios nos atacan!¡la humanidad está en peligro!¡y mañana juega la selección de Japón debutando Oliver Atom!...-

Desde lejos la amenaza era inútilmente confrontada por las fuerzas armadas de Japón quienes disparaban su armamento fieramente contra el enemigo quien pasaba de este como de la mierda, los Generales y comandantes del ejército desde su base miraban la situación resignados y temerosos

-como siempre, en todos los animes, nosotros, la milicia japonesa somos unos completos inútiles…-

-¡jodidos perdedores!...-

Sin embargo, pese a la terrible hecatombe y probable fin del mundo, una esperanza comenzaba a brillar viniendo por el horizonte con el sol poniente tras de el, volando como todo un macho con su puño al frente, los líderes enemigos así como su masivo ejercito miraban temerosos la poderosa presencia que se asomaba hacia ellos

-¡calma todo el mundo!¡Blaze ha llegado a salvar el día!-

A lo lejos mirando a su héroe esperanzadas, Irina y Xenovia se tomaban de las manos con genuina admiración por el gran superhéroe

-¡Issei, eres el superhéroe más varonil que he conocido y estoy locamente enamorada por ti…!- gritaba Irina llorando a mares

\- lo se bebe, yo también te amo…- respondía este quitándose su casco momentáneamente para sonreír y que su diente tintineara con su blanca sonrisa

-¡IOh Dios!¡pero qué hombre!...- lloraba también Xenovia sonrojada con su mano entre sus voluptuosos pechos

A lo lejos los líderes de la amenaza contra la humanidad, aunque intimidados ante la imponente figura del dragón rojo, se preparaban para atacar

-¡Rápido Sirzech…!- exclamaba Azazel cargando una lanza de luz en su mano -…¡unamos nuestros poderes para crear un ataque sacro demoniaco que barra contra este poderosísimo enemigo!...-

-¡oh si, un ataque sacro demoniaco!¡tiene muchísimo sentido!...- afirmaba Sirzech tomándose de la mano con Azazel disparando un poderoso ataque Sacro demoniaco que inmediatamente Issei desviaba de manera casi cómica con su puño, haciendo explotar medio ejercito de diablos y ángeles

-¡ahora, voy a terminar con este ataque que no he plagiado de Bleach!...- gritaba el dragón rojo lanzándose como una bomba hacia ambos líderes y el Hakuryuukou

-¡BANKAI!...-

BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM

-¡los ángeles y demonios han sido derrotados por la genialidad y la hombría de Issei!...- exclamaba Whistler sorprendido de rodillas

-¡la humanidad ha sido salvada!...- celebraba Agrias quitándose la parte superior de su ropa para comenzar a bailar

Rápidamente todo el mundo se reunía en torno a Blaze para vitorearlo y demás, hasta que era tomado de la mano por Irina comenzando a correr llevándoselo lejos de la multitud a un lujoso hotel cinco estrellas donde irían a parar al penthouse, al llegar a la mullida cama de agua con música de ambiente de fondo y luces tenues ambientadas también, Irina recostaba a Issei sobre la cama, mirándolo con un rostro de deseo solemne

-¿are?...-

-Issei kun, hoy nos has salvado a todo, por lo que estoy lista para entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma…-

Diciendo eso, ella se desajustaba el súper recatado y protector traje de combate típico de ella para revelar sus dos bien dotados melones y su cintura finamente trabajada y esculpida en mármol ante la atónita vista de Issei

-joder, esto es el cielo…-

-¡alto Irina!...- atrás de ambos, Xenovia llegaba a la habitación, con un gesto molesto

-Xen chan… no molestes ahora, estoy a punto de consumar mi amor por Issei en este momento…-

Obviamente nuestro heroico protagonista también quería que la molestia se fuese, ó sea, lo interrumpió cuando estaba a punto de poner a trabajar su boquita sobre ese par de malvaviscos que hacían quedar a la ambrosia de los Dioses como si fuese embutido de perro

-no los interrumpiré…- comenzaba ella acercándose a la cama, subiéndose gateando sobre está llamando la atención de ambos -… pero Issei kun es la epitome de la masculinidad y la virilidad en la raza humana, por lo que es deber de nosotras como miembros de la iglesia, el llevar la semilla de este semi Dios para asegurar el siguiente escalón en la etapa de la evolución humana…-

-¡¿Qué?!...- obviamente el superhéroe no sabía cómo responder ante tal panorama, más cuando Xenovia también se quitaba su traje o hacia el intento de quitárselo, pero fallaba en el intento

-qué extraño…- murmuraba ella -…no me puedo quitar mi traje, y solo se rasga en ciertas partes…-

Efectivamente, el traje solo se había rasgado en algunas partes revelando de manera erótica la piel en brazos y cintura de la chica, también revelando sus bien dotados encantos femeninos y su intimidad a primer plano de Issei

Un grueso chorro de sangre salió disparada de la nariz de Issei

-sí, tienes razón…- murmuraba Irina entre pensativa y triste -… me duele tener que compartir a Issei kun pero…- diciendo eso, ella llevaba su mano delicadamente sobre el mini me del castaño quien rápidamente soltaba un gemido involuntario -… pero no creo poder yo sola con tan tremendo monstruo…-

-y esta tan duro…- agregaba Xenovia mordiéndose los labios con genuino deseo en su rostro

Sin permiso del castaño, Irina sacaba su miembro de sus pantalones acercando su rostro a este quitándose el cabello de su rostro llevándolo finalmente a su boca, hundiéndolo hasta su base mientras el castaño se retorcía de placer ante el grácil tacto

-joder si…- murmuraba este ya fuera de si, Xenovia sintiéndose un tanto excluida se acercaba a su amiga por atrás, mordiéndole delicadamente la oreja mientras sus manos iban a parar a los senos de su amiga comenzando a masajearlos, arrancándole un sonoro gemido a su amiga

-¿Xen chan?...- gemía Irina a media al tener la chupeta en su boca

-solo quiero ayudarte Irina, relájate y disfruta… que estoy segura que Blaze kun también disfrutara…-

Así durante varios minutos Issei era menester de los cuidados y de las caricias de ambas chicas, Irina subia y luego volvia a bajar tragando el pene del castaño repitiendo así la operación varias veces mientras Xenovia pasando de su amiga, acariciaba el torso del castaño subiendo sobre este para plantar devorarse al superhéroe de un beso francés con todas las de la ley

Obviamente tras unos segundos la reacción natural del castaño llego, desahogándose en la boca de su amiga de la infancia, quien viéndose abrumada por la gran cantidad de líquido blanco y espeso, por acto reflejo comenzo a tragarlo para poder recuperar la respiración

-¡Irina!¡la idea no es que te lo tragues!...- regañaba Xenovia molesta separándose del castaño quien ya miraba estrellas con un gesto genuinamente feliz y atolondrado al aire

-sé que aquí mi opinión no pinta una mierda, pero tómenlo con calma…- murmuraba el medio ido ante tal sensación

-lo siento…- murmuraba triste Irina relamiéndose los labios -… es que ha sido tan intenso que no he podido evitarlo…-

 _Issei, despierta…._

-¿Qué ha sido eso?...- preguntaba el un tanto extraño

-no se…- murmuraba Xenovia llevándose la mano a su mentón -… suena a Ddraig tratando de despertarte…-

Sin importar la extraña interrupción, tomando ahora la delantera era Xenovia quien se acomodaba a punto de hacerse sobre Issei para dar el siguiente gran paso en el tema

 _Con un carajo mocoso pajero, despierta de una vez_

 _-_ Ese Ddraig es un pesado…- murmuraba Irina bufando hinchando sus mejillas para luego mirar con interés y curiosidad la peligrosa cercanía entre el cuerno de dragón de su amigo de la infancia y la goteante intimidad de su mejor amiga

-oh Dios, si, esto me gusta como pinta…- susurraba triunfante Issei a punto de dar el gran paso, no pudiendo evitar posar sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Xenovia, para ayudarla a bajar con calma esos centímetros que los separaba del paraíso

 _¡Con un demonio!¡Agrias esta en esta habitación!_

-¡NO ME JODAS!-

Joder, que esa puta bruja no esté aquí… esperen ¿Dónde es precisamente aquí?¿qué coño es todo eso que acaba de pasar?

 _Ya has tenido fantasías extrañas antes, pero esta se lleva el premio_

Antes de seguir gritando o tratando de entender que coño estuve a punto de hacer con Xenovia y con Irina, trato de recuperar el aire, organicemos todo primero, bien, por lo que puedo ver, estoy en mi habitación… pero no estoy en mi cama, estoy de cara contra el piso con mis cobijas arrastradas a mi pecho, joder que no paro de sentirme mareado y medio perdido

-joder… esto es otro nivel…-

Medio levantándome el mareo me asalta de nuevo haciéndome caer de cara a la cama, lo incomodo no es solo que aparentemente tuve un viaje astral de la puta madre, si no que no dejo de sentirme caliente

 _No tienes que decirlo, hasta yo estoy algo impresionado esta vez… o sea ¿Bankai? ¿en serio?..._

-eso es lo de menos…-murmuro echándome mis cobijas encima medio asqueado agradeciendo que sea fin de semana-…¿Qué fue lo que ingerí, inhale o me inyecte ayer para tener tamaño viaje?...-

 _Si mi memoria no me falla, creo que fue el Brownies que te prepararon ambas chicas ayer_

No puedo evitar reírme por lo bajo por esto, retiro lo dicho, trato de reírme y me dan ganas de vomitar sin contar que no me deja de picar todo el cuerpo

-no recuerdo que tuviese Hachis en la alacena como para preparar Brownies "mágicos"…- tras recuperarme un poco quedo boca arriba en mi cama, respirando ya más calmadamente -…Dios, no se cómo le habrán hecho para convertir lo que tenía en la alacena en algo que haría que Mick Jagger y Ozzy Osbourne pagaran para compartir con Snoop Dogg, pero este viaje fue demasiado intenso…

 _Casi tanto como esa vez que hiciste ese chiste con la hierba para gatos_

Hay cosas que son mejor no recordar, lo digo en serio

Y no solo eso, ahora hay otro problema a resolver, el problema de ese viaje no es solo lo "interesante" que fue en mi papel heroico, si no que joder, más real y me vengo en la cama… de hecho tocando la ropa interior puedo ver que este si fue un sueño húmedo… Y AUN ASÍ SIGO PAROLO… (nota de autor: lamento el regionalismo, pero me pareció muy acertado para la situación)

-¡¿pero si me la jale ayer cinco veces seguidas antes de caer dormido?!...- ahora que lo pienso, ¿si quiera alcance a llegar a mi habitación antes de que el postre mágico me tumbara? No viene al caso, la cosa es que creo que si sigo así, bajare de peso y mis bolas quedaran como uvas pasas, pero aun así, estoy caliente como el infierno y mi "cuerno de Dragón" está más duro de lo que lo ha estado en mucho tiempo

 _Compañero, como heredero de la sangre de Dragón tienes una resistencia y una vigorosidad mucho mayor a la del humano común, por lo que se entiende_

-¿en serio?...-

 _No se, no lo creo, suena demasiado conveniente… para mi solo eres el ser humano mas pajero que he conocido a lo largo de mi existencia_

-no es mi culpa…- me defiendo balbuceando tímidamente, ok, el que aun siga erecto tras ese poco modesto charco de leche en mis sabanas le da algo de razón a el

 _Como sea, jálatela rápido que me es fastidioso compartir parte de mis sensaciones contigo… y utiliza la mano derecha nada mas, donde lo hagas con la izquierdo, la próxima que invoques el JET hare que te estrelles de cara contra el piso_

Quisiera refutarle eso a Ddraig, pero tiene razón, estoy duro como una roca joder y ¿es que como no estarlo? En serio, fue la fantasía más realista que he tenido hasta la fecha, aun puedo sentir en las palmas de mis manos la cintura de Xenovia o el cabello de Irina

Bufando un suspiro cansado dejo de pensar tanto en el por qué y mejor pongo mano a la obra, esperando que cuando por fin de el gran paso a la hombría, deje de parecer un mono cappuccino, en fin, ¿en que estábamos? Ya que hay material mejor aprovecharlo, y esa fantasía no se puede dejar perder

 _-¡Irina!¡la idea no es que te lo tragues!...- regañaba Xenovia a su compañera quien alzaba tímidamente el cuello con un gesto de gusto puro tras haber terminado de pasarse la lefa del buen dragón rojo_

 _-lo siento, no se podía evitar…- lloraba ella tímidamente al ser regañada por su compañera quien dejaba de estar enojada para darle un beso en la boca a su compañera_

 _-al menos comparte un poco…- sí, el cadencioso beso de la exorcista de cabello azul tenía la pura intensión de probar del manjar que Irina tenía en sus labios, no sin antes delinear sutilmente el cuerpo de su amiga con sus dedos, masajeando detalladamente cada centímetro de este, dándole especial énfasis en su intimidad_

 _-Xen chan…- por su parte Irina movida por el calor del momento también hacia lo mismo, nótese que daba más morbo ella estando desnuda mientras su compañera seguía con su traje de la iglesia a medio rasgar_

Por lo que la fantasía estaba a la mar de intensa para cierto superhéroe, no era de extrañarse que el sonido del intenso trabajo de él se pudiese escuchar del otro lado de la puerta, llamando la atención de alguien que pasaba por al frente de su habitación

-¿Issei?-

 _-se delicado por favor…- pedía suplicante Irina al tener las manos del castaño en su cintura con su asta a punto de invadir su intimidad, entrando esta lentamente arrancándole débiles gemidos con la sola entrada_

 _-Issei san…- murmuraba Xenovia abrazando el brazo del castaño llevándolo entre sus mullidos senos mientras ambos compartían un beso bastante intenso, acompañando este el vaivén que comenzaba a ganar intensidad poco a poco_

-Xenovia…Irina…- bufaba el castaño con ojos cerrados, moviendo de arriba abajo su mano con bastante rapidez y fuerza, tanta que no noto el ruido de la puerta abriéndose levemente dándole un poco sutil espectáculo a la persona que acababa de entrar

 _-HMMM HMMMM HMMMM-_

 _Los gemidos de la peli azul escapaban con fuerza pese a que ella trataba de contenerlos con su muñeca mientras que recostada sobre el sofá, era sostenida por sus piernas por parte del castaño quien penetraba sin piedad su intimidad, haciendo bambolear levemente sus senos de manera rítmica, por su parte Irina se encontraba atrás de el, abrazándolo y mordiéndole la oreja_

-Xenovia… Irina…-

El movimiento de cintura se hacía más intenso, así como el de su mano, las reacciones de su cuerpo no demoraron en llegar y rápidamente alcanzando el clímax disparaba una fuerte descarga, no exagerada como en otras ocasiones, pero si lo suficiente como para que esta volase lejos por la habitación así como sus problemas en un potencial disparo que seguro marcaria alguno de los afiches que colgaban en la pared de su habitación

-ufff… eso fue intenso…- dejaba salir Issei respirando hondamente, recuperando aire abriendo sus ojos de nuevo, obviamente lo primero que vio pareció salido de lugar, ajeno y extraño, ¿la fantasía ya había acabado no? Si, ya había acabado, y esta podía ser otra, pero esta no pintaba para nada bien

No muchas chicas se toman a bien que un chorro de semen cayese sobre su rostro y pecho cubierto por una camisa escotada, Xenovia obviamente era una de estas quien miraba con ojos abiertos, desde la puerta, el líquido que caía por su mejilla y bajaba lentamente por su pecho, cierto adolescente se puso pálido como la nieve

-oh por Dios…- susurro por lo bajo, mas por la falta de reacción de la persona que estaba ahí -¡¿pero qué haces abriendo la puerta de mi habitación sin permiso?!...- grito nervioso Issei buscando excusarse por lo ocurrido, Dios sabría cuánto tiempo llevaba la peli azul ahí en la puerta mientras el balbuceaba su nombre imaginando como le daba como a máquina de afeitar contra el lavamanos

-escuche un leve golpeteo y quejido desde el corredor, quería asegurarme de que nada le estuviese pasando…- contesto ella con un gesto serio y en parte molesto, secándose la sustancia blanca con una camiseta del castaño que rondaba por ahí -… lamento haber irrumpido en la intimidad de su habitación…- murmuro está cerrando la puerta dejando al castaño de piedra, bueno, al menos el problema de la erección matutina post buen viaje ya había desaparecido

* * *

Sep, señores, desde ese vergonzoso momento no he podido cruzar palabras con Xenovia, la vergüenza me puede cada que la miro a la cara y el sentimiento parece ser mutuo, para mi alivio parece que Irin sigue bastante perdida en su mundo cuando los tres estamos en la casa, joder, una semana entera ha pasado y aun siento que quiero tirarme de cabeza por el tercer piso de la casa

 _Te puedo colaborar con eso si gustas_

-tu sigue durmiendo lagarto ígneo-

Por ahora, bueno, me limitare a mirar el cielo recostado al costado de la pista de atletismo, zona inclinada con pasto, buen ambiente, sombra creada por los arboles del lugar, esta parte de la escuela es el puto paraíso en la tierra, ya he llevado nuevas fotos a J J, estoy al corriente con mis deberes…. Si, he seguido trabajando para el diario el planeta tomándome fotos como Blaze, tengo que disfraza el hecho de ahora tener una pequeña fortuna con esa tontería de trabajo…

… y a Whistler le gustan los coleccionables del diario

-Issei senpai…-

Joder, y pensé que podría dormir un rato en este lugar

-hola, Murayama san…- si, quien aparece de desprovisto rompiéndome de mis cabalidades es esta chica, ya saben, club de kendo, buenas tetas, buena cintura, buen culo, pero no muy buena en aritmética, pero no es una mala chica, (suspiro) bueno, puedo relajarme charlando un rato con ella

-Kaori a secas estará bien…- me contesta ella tomando asiento al lado mío, parece que viene de las practicas puesto que aún tiene puesto su haori de entrenamiento, pensé que usaban otro estilo de ropa, que raro

-bueno, Kaori ¿entrenando duro?...-

-Hi… ¿ocurre algo Issei? Te noto pensativo…-

Vaya, debo estar un tanto más preocupado de lo que yo pensé si se me nota aun cuando estaba medio dormido

-no es nada en especial, un pequeño problema que tengo en casa, nada más…- tras responder eso me repongo un poco más rápido, sentándome al lado de ella mirando su maleta -…¿bueno, que toca trabajar hoy?...-

Sin perder tiempo, ella saca sus apuntes, no parece ser nada que sea realmente difícil, incluso para ella, por lo que solo pasaron algunos minutos antes de que comenzáramos a divagar aquí y allá sobre todo menos los problemas de aritmética, parece ser que ha hecho avances por su cuenta, tanto así, que mis pensamientos rápidamente comenzaron a enfocarse sobre un tema de suma importancia

 _-Ddraig…-_

 _-¿si compañero?...-_

 _-me he dado cuenta… de que nos falta una canción tema…-_

Si, es un tema de suma importancia, creo que tarde o temprano tendría que tocarlo

 _-¿de que estas hablando ahora chaval?...-_

 _-ya sabes… muchos superhéroes tienen sus canciones intro de fondo, canciones tema, ya sabes, como esa banda sonora que los acompaña, creo que nos hace falta algo así_

Cierto, hay que tener en cuenta que Spiderman, la primera película que se sacó de el, tiene una banda de puta madre y su canción Hero es memorable, el resto de héroes declina en este aspecto, pero vamos ¿a que no está de puta madre repartir justicia con una canción de fondo?

 _(Suspiro)_

 _-chico, ¿sabes que la mayoría de veces vas a estar en escenarios plagados de explosiones y gritos que no permitirán escuchar absolutamente nada mas ¿verdad? Además, no es como si fueses a ir a las batallas o "actos heroicos" con tus audífonos puestos…-_

Mmmm audífonos, puede que no sea tan mala idea

 _-¡con un carajo con este mocoso pajero!¡¿Por qué tuve que quedar atrapado contigo?!...-_

-por qué sabes que me amas lagarto Ígneo…- susurro por lo bajo, se que el se lo cobrara luego pero por ahora esta es una dulce victoria

-¿disculpa?...- me pregunta Murayama un tanto confundida al escucharme hablar por lo bajo, carajo, a veces se me olvida que estoy en publico

-no es nada… solo estaba recordando cosas…-

Las clases del dia ya están terminando y por ahora estaba acompañando a Kaori a la salida de la escuela, tengo cosas que hacer como ir al diario el planeta, recoger mi traje de la lavandería mágica, ósea de la casa de Whistler, y hacer de vigilante de la ciudad, ya saben, los crímenes no me llamaran en la entrada de mi casa por lo que toca patrullar, o en su defecto hacer como Batman, ya saben, posarme en el edificio más alto de la ciudad y quedarme a ver desde una gárgola con un desenfoque del escenario y un encuadre hacia mi trasero

-ya veo… siempre estás tan concentrado y dedicado en tus estudios… aun cuando tienes que trabajar… senpai, eres asombroso…- me dice ella impresionada, caray, hasta me da pena siendo que si bien me dedico al estudio soy un puto vago … bueno, al menos si es cierto que mi trabajo como superhéroe es difícil de articular con mi vida publica

-no es para tanto vamos…- aun cuando trato de que deje pasar el tema, esta chica me mira con tanta admiración que no puedo evitar detallar lo precioso que es su rostro, y con ese cuerpazo… oh Dios, ¡¿Por qué me hiciste tan débil con el sexo opuesto?!

-Murayama san…-

-¿hi?...-

-me estaba preguntando… si mañana, tenías la tarde libre…-

Si señores, tal cual, sin anestesia, vamos, si tengo el valor para jugarme mi pobre culo todas las noches enfrentándome a los demonios rebeldes de esta ciudad y otras formas del crimen organizado, también tengo huevos para pedir una cita… claro que es más fácil lo de partirme la madre con los demonios a esto

Esto es más claro aún al verla dudar tanto, parece indecisa entre pensar si es adecuado o si no lo es… carajo, vamos, que no soy tan feo…

-Issei… me encantaría pasar más tiempo contigo… pero… no siento que sea correcto… tu estas bastante dedicado a tus estudios y no quiero ser un obstáculo para…-

Oh, pero con un demonio, no creí que tuviese que utilizar esto para terminar de convencerla

 _-¡UNA DE LAS NUEVE HABILDADES DE BLAZE!_

Me acomodo de costado, llevo mis dedos índice y corazón a mis labios y bajándolos suavemente señalando a Murayama guiño el ojo esbozando mi mejor rostro de galán

 _-SEDUCCION, BESO DE DRAGON-_

(Palpitar)

Rápidamente Kaori chan se pone roja hasta el tope además de que ese pequeño sobresalto es por que hice muy bien mi trabajo… si saben a lo que me refiero

-¡ay Dios!- dice ella llevándose sus manos a sus mejillas nerviosa, mirándome con ojos temblorosos

-¿ocurre algo Kaori?...- vamos, esto tiene que apresurar que el efecto calienta bragas solo dura diez segundos

-no, no es nada…- murmura ella nerviosa, bueno, demos el toque final

-¿Qué dices?...- supongo que si de por si el efecto es bueno bajo la influencia de mi beso seducción de dragón, tomarla de las manos alzándolas a la altura del pecho y mirándola a los ojos terminare de lograr lo planeado…

-si…- me dice tras finalmente resignarse ante esta poética y romántica escena -… mañana tengo la tarde libre, me encantara pasarla contigo…-

¡VICTORIA SEÑORES! Aplausos a mi

 _-no puedo creer que uses mis poderes y mi esencia para algo tan bajo…-_

Ddraig, amigo, tu eras el que decías que gracias a tu presencia y por ende mi automática proclamación a la raza superior de los pc gamer, digo, de los dragones, las mujeres podrían sentirse atraídas por mí, no es raro que el centrarme en esta potencial habilidad hubiese desembocado en una de las magnánimas, poderosas y legendarias nueve habilidades de Blaze

-perfecto… ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine?...-

-claro, me encantaría…-

Si, todo está perfecto, una cita para mañana por la tarde, supongo que eso me ayudara a relajarme un poco de todo el tema heroico y lo ocurrido con Xenovia en la casa…

-¿Issei…?-

Ay

-vaya, es Issei kun…¡Hola!...-

¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan solo a mí?...

Debo ser honesto, durante un tiempo estuve barajando la opción de que eso pasase, ya saben, Irina y Xenovia son miembros de la iglesia haciendo una misión en territorio apache, por lo que no me extrañaba que tarde o temprano apareciesen en este lugar, ¿pero por qué tienen que aparecer justo cuando estoy agarrado de la mano con Murayama san, el duo de la iglesia queda viéndose momentáneamente con nosotros dos, estoy más tenso que una monja con retraso

-Irina, Xenovia, hola…- saludo tratando de actuar lo más fresco y natural posible -…¿Qué las trae a este lugar?...-

-estamos… mmm … parte de nuestra labor es profesar la palabra de Dios a las escuelas del sector, como esta es la única pues ya ves… contesta Irina nerviosa, jalándose el cuello de su sotana buscando desviar el tema -…oh vaya, no pensé que tuvieses novia…-

Ay carajo, ¿por qué te tenías que fijar en eso? Ahora Murayama también está nerviosa

-novia…- susurra débilmente contemplando la idea un tanto ida por las ramas, aunque alcanza a espabilar a tiempo para tratar de desviar la conversación -…a todas estas ¿puedo preguntar quiénes son ustedes?...-

-nosotras somos miembros de la iglesia católica romana, venimos a extender la palabra de Dios en esta tierra hereje y abandonada de las personas de buena fe…-

Si, ya se imaginaran de quien fue ese comentario brillante

-oh.. vaya…- si, yo también quedaría de piedra con esa respuesta -…¿de dónde se conocen con Issei kun?...- pregunta Murayama curiosa

-yo soy su amiga de la infancia…- responde Irina con lo que yo podía jugar, era un arcoíris en su espalda

-por eso Hyodo dono nos está dejando quedarnos en su hogar…- agrega Xenovia terminando de joderme la tarde, lo peor es que parece que lo hizo de manera inconsciente

-¿ustedes están viviendo con el?...- me dice mirándome sorprendida y un tanto molesta, vamos, no es lo que… joder, si es lo que parece, puedo negar lo que quieran excepto eso

-¡sí!¡pero no te preocupes!...- responde rápidamente Irina alzando su dedo índice, parece que ella capto lo que pensó Murayama san -…¡el y nosotras estamos por nuestra propia cuenta, de hecho, es increíblemente respetuoso con nosotras para ser un adolescente!-

-cierto…- agrega Xenovia con lo que parece ser un atisbo de maldad en su mirada -… el es un adolescente sano y servidor de las enseñanzas de nuestro señor el cual JAMAS tendría pensamientos impuros con sus invitadas…-

De repente el ambiente se puso delicado acá, ah no, solo soy yo sudando como cerdo

-ya veo…- dice Murayama san un tanto mas convencida, mirándome con cierta admiración -… no pensé que fueses un chico tan altruista…-

-eto… si… voy por el camino del señor….- bueno, supongo que con esa respuesta me librare de las tres

-ya veo…- dice Murayama san tomándome del brazo de manera posesiva, demasiado posesiva para ser netamente amable -… bueno Issei, ¿me acompañas?...-

De reojo no puedo evitar mirar a Irina quien me mira con una sonrisa fraterna y a Xenovia quien me mira con su típico gesto neutro

-claro…- trague saliva amigo mio que estoy es muy incómodo para mi -… Irina, Xenovia, nos vemos en la casa…-

-claro, ten una buena tarde Issei….- me contesta Irina guiñándome el ojo, girando para seguir su camino a tener una no muy agradable charla con Rias Gremory y compañía mientras que yo por supuesto sigo mi camino con Murayama san…. Bueno, yo le pedí una cita a esta chica, sería muy poco Cortes de mi parte hacerme el tonto simplemente porque he visto a Irina en este lugar, aunque no puedo negar que me dejara un mal sabor de boca durante un buen rato

* * *

Termina el dia y bueno, no me puedo quejar sobre cómo han ido las cosas, la caminata que tuve con Murayama san fue refrescante, cuando supere la vergüenza de lo ocurrido en la escuela la verdad es que todo fue muy agradable, estar acompañado por alguien de vez en cuando realmente no se siente nada mal, no creo que sea mala idea realmente estar en pareja con ella

… pareja…

No puede dejar de saberme algo mal el tema, cuando esa palabra me viene a la cabeza de alguna manera mi estado de ánimo se corta bastante, no es porque sea un perro infiel que tiene que estar con una mujer distinta cada media hora… bueno, puede que en parte sea eso, pero más que esa tontería…

… el temor está ahí, de que las tragedias se repitan….

 _Compañero_

Se que es una tontería para muchos, pero realmente tengo pánico en ese aspecto… tan pronto consolide mi figura como superhéroe, tan pronto me vi obligado finalmente a entrar en escena, tuve que alejar a todas las personas que me conocían, tuve que alejar a mis padres, no tenía muchos amigos, pero los pocos que tenía también tuvieron que alejarse, ciertamente solo atacarían a Hyodo Issei y a sus allegados si supieran que el el Blaze, pero no, ahora que mis poderes están creciendo, cada vez más la atención se desvía hacia mí, y es totalmente seguro que tarde o temprano harán lo que sea necesario para amarrarme, sean los demonios, los ángeles caídos, la iglesia misma, mi temor no es por mi… es por quienes se ven involucrados, Izana murió, no quiero perder a nadie más, no de esa manera

-¿Issei?...-

-¿uh?...- Un poco atrás mío antes de que llegásemos a casa, me encuentro con Irina quien estaba vestida ya de manera más casual, cargando lo que parecía ser un poco modesto bento en una bolsa de supermercado -…vaya, hola Irina…-

-hola…- me saluda ella acelerando su paso hasta quedar cerca de mi -…¿Cómo estuvo tu día?...-

-nada mal… fue un buen día…-

Es extraño, pero aunque ella lleva viviendo un poco mas de una semana en mi casa, es la primera vez que la puedo ver sin que Xenovia esté al lado, debo decir que es un sentimiento agradable, incluso si se trata de solo ir juntos a casa

-¿y Xenovia?...-

-ya está en casa, cayo rendida tan pronto llego, supongo que fue un día cansado para ella….-

Imaginándola, supongo que tuvo algún altercado con alguno de los Gremory, puedo apostar mi testículo izquierdo a ello

-¿ustedes siempre hacen estas procesiones todos los días?..- sé que ellas tienen que recorrer todo el día la ciudad esperando encontrar algo, pero es buen tema para conversar

-si, es un trabajo arduo, pero el señor es generoso y nos llena de su virtud todos los días, gracias a eso podemos hacer esto diario…-

Tanta palabrería doctrinal me dio ganas de vomitar

-ya veo… me alegra escuchar eso…-

-¿y tu Issei kun?¿cómo estuvo tu cita hoy?...- bueno, parece que ella no estuvo toda la conversación porque mi cita es mañana

-larga historia, para empezar mi cita es mañana…- contesto rascándome la nuca, mirando al costado, hay un modesto parque con una máquina de sodas -¿Qué te parece si tomamos algo ya que estamos aca?...- un tanto intrigada Irina voltea a mirar el lugar, sonriendo asintiendo

-me parece bien…-

Se trata de uno de esos parques que tiene la típica resbaladera y columpios para que los niños se entretengan y otras tantas cosas de ese estilo, el lugar está bastante bien cuidado tengo que reconocerlo, además que el aire nocturno es bastante agradable en esta época del año, tras sacar dos latas nos sentamos en una banca del lugar, Irina estirando sus brazos y yo recostando ambos en la espalda de esta, tengo que decir que estoy algo cansado

-vaya, no me puedo creer que haya conseguido cerdo en salsa, estoy de suerte…- celebra Irina sonriente, no puedo evitar bufar un suspiro

-tengo tiempo sin probar algo así… definitivamente tuviste suerte…- no es para menos, no me quejo, pero siempre que voy a comprar bento, me toca el de algas o el de pulpo, nunca me ha tocado una ganga así

-vamos… teniendo varios meses viviendo solo ya debes saber cocinar ¿no?...-

-la verdad no mucho…- contesto mirándola de costado -… tan pronto salgo de estudiar voy a cumplir con mi trabajo de medio tiempo, no tengo mucho tiempo para cocinar y llego molido…-

-ya veo…- murmura un tanto desganada en respuesta Irina, como si estuviese pensativa -… debe ser duro vivir por tu cuenta, sigo sin entender por qué Obaa san y Ojii san se fueron dejándote solo…-

Se que no lo hace adrede, pero no me gusta que me toquen ese tema

-era un buen premio un crucero por un año entero, se lo pensaron pero yo mismo les convencí para que se fueran de paseo, pensé que vivir solo sería genial, pero es bastante duro, quizás debí habérmelo pensado más…-

-ya veo…- contesta ella pensativa –… sin duda alguna eres un gran tonto Issei…- es divertido que me lo diga sonriente, es una sonrisa cruelmente infantil, seguro quería burlarse un rato, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Muchos me verían como un tonto por esto aunque, por más que ella se estaba burlando de mi, no demora en hacer un gesto algo solemne -…¿ pero sabes? Durante la última semana estuve algo preocupada por ti…-

-¿uh?...-ok, eso fue extraño -…¿y eso?...-

-no se qué clase de vida hayas estado llevando hasta ahora, pero siempre te veía llegar, charlar un rato con nosotras e irte a dormir, nunca te vi charlar con nadie por celular o usar esas "redes sociales" para acordar nada con nadie, pensé que habías vuelto a ser el mismo buscapleitos del pasado…- ¿Esperen?¿yo era así cuando ambos estábamos juntos? Esa pregunta parece llegar a la mente de ella por lo que rápidamente comienza a aletear en defensa -… es solo que cuando éramos niños tu siempre rompías violentamente contra los niños que eran abusivos, así fue como nos conocimos, me estaban molestando y tu entraste a ahuyentarlos a todos…-

¿Eso es cierto? Ahora que lo recuerdo, habían tres patanes molestando a Irina, me costaba entender el por qué en ese momento, pero era porque a pesar de ser una niña, también era bastante altanera, por eso la confundía con un chico de mi edad en esa época, tras quedarnos reflexionando eso durante un rato, es natural que ambos comenzásemos a reír por lo bajo, era algo hilarante la verdad

-buen punto…- agrego ya reponiéndome un poco, para mirar como ella me dedica una sonrisa fraternal

-por eso, cuando te vi hoy que tenías amigas así, y que de hecho, creo que es tu novia, no pude estar más alegre, porque eso quería decir que no estabas solo…- tras decir eso, ella se levanta de la banca, caminando unos pasos hacia delante mirando al cielo dándome la espalda

-oye Issei…¿no es acaso triste la soledad?...-

No puedo evitar mirarla de reojo, no me voltea a ver mientras dice eso y el tono con el que lo dijo… extraño

-¿Por qué lo dices?...-

Tras unos segundos pensativa, donde solo pude contemplar su silueta a la luz de la luna en silencio, mueve su cabeza como si estuviese restándole importancia al asunto

-no es por nada, no te preocupes…- contesta ella ya volteando a mirarme dedicándome una de sus sonrisas brillantes -… por cierto, se que ya lo he hecho antes, pero quiero agradecerte una vez más…-

Irina está actuando algo extraña esta noche ¿Por qué será?

-¿Por qué?...-

-por preocuparte por mi después de tanto tiempo…- contesta ella reclinándose hacia delante con sus brazos atrás, ¿Por qué me lo dice de esta manera? Con esa sonrisa tan brillante, creo que me puse bastante nervioso

-pero…¿Qué dices?...- ni si quiera soy capaz de verla a los ojos

-sigues siendo el mismo chico que yo recordaba, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra saber eso…- bueno, en cierta manera me alegra escuchar eso

-bueno, tu no te quedas atrás…- contesto mientras suspiro -… no has cambiado absolutamente nada, bueno, solo que ahora si te ves como una chica…-

-¡idiota!...- gruñe ella tiernamente molesta

No puedo decir que no disfruto de mi papel como superhéroe, de hecho, cuando salvo las vidas, es increíble lo que se siente el ver que alguien vivirá un poco más gracias a ti, sin embargo, desde la primera vez que me puse mi mascara y me auto denomine Blaze, no pude evitar maldecir mi suerte, porque no demore en entender que ahora estaba solo, no había nadie ahí para mí, solo sería yo, en lo alto protegiendo al mundo entero, pero, tratándose de Irina, supongo que ese papel no esta tan mal…

 _Deberías dejar de tener miedo compañero_

-Lagarto Igneo, no me cagues el momento…-

-¿decías algo Issei kun?...-

Debo dejar de responderle a Ddraig en voz alta

-no, nada en realidad…- diciendo eso aplasto mi lata de gaseosa contra mi frente como en los viejos tiempo, tirando la lata doblada a la basura -…¿te subes en el columpio?...-

-claro, me parece una buena idea…-

Corriendo ella no demora en llegar a este, comenzando a mecerse levemente en el, yo simplemente me limito a hacerme atrás de ella y columpiarla un rato, supongo que soy un nostálgico que disfruta de estos pequeños placeres casi tanto como de la paja, si, peco de ser terriblemente franco conmigo mismo

-¿me creerías si te digo que realmente extrañaba hacer esto?...- me dice Irina girándose un poco para verme

-yo también…-

Tras un rato simplemente nos quedamos así, disfrutando de un rato tranquilo en el cual el silencio fue un compás de fondo para el rechinar de las cadenas del columpio

-Issei…-

-¿sí?...-

-me gustaría que te cambiases de escuela…- me suelta Irina con un tono serio, supongo que por el tema de que está regida por clanes demoniacos y demás tonterías

-¿Por qué lo dices?...-

Supongo que aún le cuesta algo de trabajo disfrazar que es una agente de la iglesia

-porque es un lugar peligroso para ti, por favor créeme…-

Bueno, supongo que si era por lo que yo dije, para ella no debe ser muy fácil verme en terreno apache para ella

-lo tendré en cuenta…-

No dijimos mucho más durante esa noche, como antes, solo unos cuantos ruidos tranquilos de esta fueron nuestra única compañía en una actividad que realmente extrañaba con ahincó desde hacía mucho tiempo… es una lástima que alguien se haya robado el bento de Irina el cual había dejado en su banca… junto a su billetera…DIOS

* * *

Bueno, hoy es el día prometido, ya mande a la mierda la escuela por el resto de la semana si no es que del mes ya que no estoy en la obligación de quedarme en ese nido de ratas voladoras permanentemente porque ya me puedo costear una escuela decente, ya Irina y Xenovia salieron a investigar lo del tema de las Excalibur por su cuenta probablemente no sin antes amenazar a Gremory & Sitri ltda, ya recogí mi traje mágico de la tintorería, y no solo eso, ahora lo tengo equipado en un reloj con compartimiento a lo corporación capsula, quien te conoce gran Sayaman, pero más importante que todo eso

-hola…-

Es ese maravilloso escote con el que me está recibiendo Kaori san en nuestra cita del dia de hoy, los dioses han sido Benévolos conmigo hoy y me han dado un regalo para los ojos, esta noche, llegare a rezar a… no se, Buda, le rezaría al Dios de la Biblia pero creo que hay un rollo algo extraño que no me terminan de soltar sobre el

-hola, espero que no me hayas esperado mucho tiempo…-

Murayama san niega tranquilamente mientras me dedica una sonrisa de oro, para nuestra cita se puso un muy poco modesto escote y un jean criminalmente ajustado a su figura…¡oh si!¡gracias Dios mío!

-para nada, llevo acá nada más diez minutos…-

-perfecto, me alegra escuchar eso… ¿Qué quieres hacer?...-

Tras unos segundos ella simplemente se queda mirando a los costados, mirando los edificios del lugar, la zona comercial de la ciudad es bastante diversa en lo que entretenimiento se refiere así que encontrar algo puede tomar tiempo, pero valdrá la pena, aunque la veo bastante dubitativa, quizás es de las chicas indecisas en este aspecto

-¿te parece bien si vemos una peli?...-

Parece que acerté en esta sugerencia, ya que asiente algo entusiasmada

-claro, me parece una buena idea…-

Tras avanzar a la entrada del centro comercial y caminar los distintos y lujosos acaparadores que exhiben sus ostentosos productor llegamos a la última planta de este, donde está la zona de compra de boletos y comida, sirviendo también como punto de acceso a las distintas salas de cine, durante la fila ambos continuamos charlando aquí y allá sobre cualquier cosa, sobre el club de kendo de ella, nuestras clases y demás

-dos boletos para Inside out, disfrute de la película…-

-gracias…-

Ya con los tiquetes, compramos un combo bastante grande para comer mientras la peli, no he almorzado por lo que bueno, las palomitas no son la mejor dieta, pero con hotdogs son muy pasables, la película para nuestra suerte recién estaba empezando, no nos perdimos de mucho y no tuvimos que comernos los comerciales pre peli por lo que por ahora, todo va viento en popa

no puedo decir que la película sea mala, pero solo escogí esta película porque era para ver con una chica, si no hubiese visto Mad Max o cualquier otra, pero no está nada mal, ha pasado una hora y estoy cómodo, la gaseosa ya se está terminando y ya recostado sobre la silla volteo a mirar a Murayama san, esta entretenida, no, feliz, es como una niña pequeña viendo estas películas al parecer, aun así, en un movimiento que no veo venir, ella corre sin avisar el reposa brazos que dividía nuestros asientos, recostándose sobre mi hombro

GLUP

Ninguno de los dos dice nada, la verdad, la situación me supera algo, puedo sentir como respira tranquila y rítmicamente sin dejar de ver la película con una sonrisa relajada, viéndola de esta manera, aun con todas las cosas que no dejan de estar en mi cabeza, no fue mala idea venir a este lugar… además, el contacto íntimo realmente me está haciendo sentirme más fresco y a la vez mas envalentonado, con agraciada sutileza la levanto un momento, para rodear su ser con mi brazo y dejar que se apoye mejor en mi pecho, vaya, esto es muuuuy agradable…

 _En efecto mocoso pajero, quizás esto te de unas cuantas lecciones de vida… ah y no puedes llamarme lagarto ígneo esta vez_

Lagarto cabron…

Aunque estaba a punto de empezar una tensa y agitada pelea mental con el dragón ocupa en mi interior, me llamo la atención como la respiración de Kaori se hacía más profunda…como si estuviese algo nerviosa…. Y es que carajo, yo también lo estoy, esta es la dimensión desconocida para mi

Mas cuando ella se abrazó más a mí, teniéndome como reemplazo de un dakimakura, y oye, no es que me moleste si lo pienso con detenimiento, si, durante un buen rato nos quedamos así, simplemente, ¿saben? Me gusta pensar que puedo disfrutar de un rato tan agradable como este, desconectarme de la realidad ya saben, no preocuparme por vencer súper villanos, no preocuparme por esconderme de los ángeles y demonios, no preocuparme por saber cuánto me va a costar comprarme el dark souls 3 , nada, simplemente compartir un rato con una chica preciosa como lo es Kaori…

Si, nada podría arruinar este momento

BBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

La aparatosa explosión hace retumbar todo el lugar, corriendo el reproductor del lugar sacándonos a todos del ambiente de la película, el estruendo aún se siente por todo el lugar

-KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Los gritos estridentes no se hacen demorar en llegar, incluso Murayama está aferrándose a mi con sus uñas tratando de entender que está pasando, no es la primera vez que veo esta clases de explosiones… y solo puedo decir

… ahora si la han cagado en grande… estoy jodidamente enojado…

No se qué clase de altercado se esté llevando en este momento, ni me importa, pero supuestamente la labor de Gremory y compañía es evitar, que esta panda de demonios rebeldes y demás mierdas eviten cagarle la vida a los seres humanos comunes y corrientes, y esa fue claramente una explosión mágica, sin pensarlo mucho tomo la mano de Kaori, indicándole que me siga mientras todo el mundo comienza a huir de la sala apresuradamente

-¡Issei!...-

-tranquila, estaremos bien, lo prometo…-

Con lágrimas en sus ojos asiente, aferrándose a mi mientras la rodeo con mi brazo y protejo su cabeza con mi mano

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

KYYYYAAAAAA

¡¿Pero que mierda está pasando?!¡Esto se está saliendo de control! Los pasos y la algarabía de la gente se hacen más intensa, la salida de esa sala de esa sala de cine fue un jodido suplicio

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Esta vez mientras bajábamos las escaleras de emergencia, podemos ver como en la plaza de comidas del primer piso explota volátilmente la pared que lo separa de la plaza central, disparando escombros por todas partes además de haber el cuerpo de lo que es al parecer un exorcista, lo puedo asegurar por su sotana…¿no eran acaso Irina y Xenovia las únicas exorcistas en el lugar? ¿o puede que este sea de algún grupo rebelde al tema de las Excalibur? Esto es serio

-Issei…-

-démonos prisa en salir de aquí…-

Si bien salir de la puta sala fue un suplicio, bajar hasta la entrada principal fue mucho peor, la gente está conmocionada, asustada, catatónica incluso catatónica cluso en algunos casos extremos, es la primera vez que veo que las cosas se salgan de control de esta manera, las explosiones siguen sonando, no aparece mucha gente de la policía o los bomberos, influencia de los demonios supongo, lo que si están listas para atender a los heridos y más afectados son las ambulancias, perfecto, al llegar hasta donde estos, finalmente dejo de correr llevando a Kaori, esta algo afectada por lo ocurrido pero gracias al cielo no le deje que le pasase nada

-¿estás bien?...-

-si, estoy bien…- me responde hipeando un poco -…¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?...-

-no te preocupes, por ahora ya estamos lejos…- si, ya estamos lejos, pero aún hay mucha gente ahí adentro, muchos atrapados en esta bestial pelea… con un demonio, ¿Por qué el único día donde quería estar tranquilo tenía que armarse este pleito asqueroso? Como sea, me es difícil hacer esto, pero tengo que ir

-Kaori… tengo que regresar al cine…- al decirle esto, ella se pone de piedra, rígida y pálida

-¡¿espera que?!¡Algo malo está ocurriendo allá!¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!-

Carajo, no puedo decirle nada a ella, pero tampoco puedo dejarla así

-es algo que no puedo explicar, pero hay algo importante que tengo que hacer…- tras decir eso, se que no la podre ver en el resto del día, carajo, como pinta la cosa parece que difícilmente la veré de nuevo en mi vida si no hago las cosas con cuidado

-se que fue algo corta, pero fue una buena cita…- le digo acomodándome levemente el cuello de la camisa, viendo a lo lejos a la gente que corre en dirección a las ambulancias -… ¿tengamos otra más calmada luego vale?...-

-¡Issei!¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!...-

Carajo, no quiero verla preocupada, tampoco creo que me deje ir, no se si será la tensión o el hecho de que tengo que irme ahora o ahora a detener a estos putos imbéciles, pero bueno… me acerco a ella y la silencio de un rápido beso, genial, mi primer beso en estas circunstancias, un puntazo si señor, separándome simplemente le guiño el ojo

-lo siento bebe, papi tiene que salvar el día…- o bueno, la noche, ustedes entienden, bien, parece que el shock la dejo sin habla por lo que es ahora o nunca

¡ISSEI!

Escucho su grito a lo lejos mientras corro entre la multitud, todos están tan asustados que no han visto mi reloj dispositivo casi tan modesto como el de Fallout 4 ni mucho menos como me envuelve un círculo mágico , claro, esto es doblando un poco a la esquina donde tiran la basura, pero no seamos tan ciegos… pero volviendo al tema, tras unos segundos, BAM, Blaze se ha hecho presente y es hora de que haga su magistral entrada y haga pagar a los cabrones que se han cagado su cita

Mientras me dirigía a la entrada, puedo ver como ya han llegado los operarios del cuerpo de Bomberos listos a atender el fuego creciente que comienza a destrozar el lugar…. No, ahora que lo veo, incluso algunas calles atrás del lugar hay carros volteados y destrozos varios ¿Qué carajo paso aquí?

-¡mis hijos sigue adentro!¡mis hijo, déjenme pasar!-

Bien, ahí está mi llamada al deber

 _JET_

Tan pronto despliego mis alas, me disparo hacia el interior del centro comercial, escuchando como la exasperada madre me pide una vez mas que salve a su hijo, rápidamente lo veo, llorando al costado de una columna que ha caído y le ha cortado el paso para salir, por lo que aterrizo al frente de el, logrando ganar tu atención

-Blazee…- llora el niño asustado mirándome temeroso, no parece estar asustado de mí, sino de todo en general

-ven chico, vamos con mama…-

Asintiendo y teniendo su permiso, me alzo de nuevo al vuelo, protegiéndolo con mi cuerpo, la piel de la fachada se ha derretido por el calor del incendio, por lo que

BOOOOOOOMMMMMM

Me toca salir impactando esta como un meteorito, afortunadamente no habia gente cerca a esta, y no demoro en encontrar a su madre y los bomberos

-MAMAAAAAAAA-

-HIIEEEIIIIIII-

La mujer sin siquiera dejarme bajar por completo ya procuraba a su pequeño entre sus brazos así como el parecía no querer soltarla, aun así, ella no demora en mirarme llorando

-gracias Blaze, gracias…- puedo sentir como la gratitud desborda su estado de ánimo, y si, es que puedo ser un subnormal que suele volar todo en pedazos, pero, a cambio de eso, jamás, pero jamás, he dejado que hayan víctimas humanas, incluso si tengo que jugare mi cuello más de la cuenta, es por eso que algunas personas como este chico me reconocieron tan pronto entre en escena

Por otro lado….

-Blaze, alto…- tres policías no demoran en acercarse a mí, desenfundando sus armas apuntándome con ellas -…estas bajo arresto…-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOO MMMMMMMMM

Otra explosión hace resonar el lugar sacando una llamarada de fuego de uno de los costados del sector del tercer piso, es obvio para todos que hay algo o alguien causando esos destrozos, por lo que en medio de la confusión, los policías me miran confundidos

-lo siento, tengo que ir a detener lo que sea que esté ocurriendo…-

Dubitativo y algo pensativo, el policía líder de grupo mira a sus compañeros, para luego tras luchar internamente contra mi, mirarme con reproche

-estaré aquí esperando para aprehenderte Blaze, ahora ve, ve a salvar el dia…-

-si, y de paso a volar este centro comercial epitome de la ultra derecha capitalista…-

No se de donde habrá salido ese hippie, pero bueno, es cierto, no hay tiempo que perder

* * *

-Hi, recibimos su llamada…-

El plan salió a pedir de boca, estos demonios han distraído a Freed Sellzen y han obligado a Valper Galliel a salir de las sombras, ahora, sabemos los crímenes que han cometido y los números nos dan una excelente oportunidad para frenar con sus oscuras ambiciones esta misma noche, si recuperamos la Excalibur Rapidly las cosas pintaran para mejor, Xenovia chan se está encargando magistralmente de ese ex cura rebelde

-Freed Sellzen, Valper Galliel, sucios herejes, esta noche serán castigados en nombre de Dios nuestro señor…-

-hija de puta, no oses nombrar a ese cabron en mi presencia…-

Sucio blasfemo, debería intervenir en la pelea y terminar con su vida, pero me encargare de enjuiciar a Valper Galliel mientras Xen chan se encarga de Freed, la utilidad de los demonios ya ha terminado, forcejeando un poco contra ella, Freed retoma su distancia, haciéndose al lado del arzobispo genocida

-Freed, tu trabajo es eliminar a los potenciales testigos y a los espías de la iglesia… estas chicas llevan espadas sagradas, supongo que no nos queda otra opción mas que retroceder por ahora…-

Ah no, no señor, no dejare que este par de herejes sin corazón se vayan impunes, todos no demoramos en abalanzarnos contra ellos, sin embargo, mientras que Freed alzaba una esfera que contenía en su interior niebla blanca, algo llama la atención de todos, deteniendo toda la acción en seco

-lo siento… pero ustedes dos vendrán conmigo…-

Es extraño, volteando a mirar hacia atrás se mueve una sombra extraña, es una persona que no habíamos visto antes y no hay registro de ella en el informe que se nos entregó antes de la misión, al parecer ni los demonios ni el mismo Valper la conocen, de hecho, el solo verla me causa un horrible escalofrió

-¿y tu quien se supone que eres?...-

De manera arbitraria y sin responder, ella lanza unos objetos al suelo, parecen ser raíces o algo por el estilo, tras hacerlo un círculo mágico se forma en el lugar del cual comenzo a alzarse una extraña criatura, es una especie de golem de tres metros hecho de lo que parece ser una mezcla de enredaderas y hielo, eso hace que todos nos alertemos, queriendo aprovechar la oportunidad, Freed alza su esfera a punto de arrojarla al suelo

SLASH

Pero antes de hacer nada, un círculo mágico se materializo rápidamente atrás de la intrusa y tan pronto apareció este corto la mano del cura renegado

ARRGGGGGGGHHHHH

-como he dicho, ustedes dos vienen conmigo, el resto presente son irrelevante, os dejare que se marchen, no es mi intensión regar sangre innecesariamente a menos que así se me ordene…-

Todos nos ponemos de piedra, pero me ha llamado la atención el círculo mágico que ha utilizado, no he visto nunca esas runas en persona, pero si mal no entiendo son runas nórdicas…. Esto es delicado… no puedo ver ningún rastro de ella tras su máscara de faz completa, solo el largo cabello de color lila es lo único que puedo identificar como un rasgo individual

-¡y una mierda!...!- grita este chico caballero de los Gremory llamando la atención hacia el -…¡yo tengo que encargarme de Valper Galliel, no dejare que nadie venga a quitarme este derecho…-

Levemente ofuscada, disgustada más de su situación que de la insistencia de demonio kun, esta intrusa chasquea los dedos, a su orden

PPPPPMMMMMMMMMMM

El golem que acaba de salir golpea pesadamente el estómago de este chico Yuuto, disparándolo a lo lejos, en dirección trasera de este lugar…. No lo había notado por lo incoherente de esta situación, pero si mal no recuerdo, esa es una zona concurrida de esta ciudad, ahora que lo pienso estamos en un viejo deposito que se usa como bodega de material reciclable… no solo eso, puede que Issei kun y su novia este ahí

Antes de poder hacer o decir nada, el Golem salta por encima de este lugar, dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad ¡no!¡esto es serio!

-¡le he ordenado a esta criatura que ataque a la ciudad!¡es su decisión si vienen tras de mi e ignoran la amenaza latente que esa criatura descontrolada!...- tras darnos ese ultimátum, ella se dirige a Freed y Galliel -… ustedes son considerados como potenciales amenazas a nuestro rey según el "supremo concejero" mi deber es llevármelos conmigo…-

-tssss…-

Xen chan está molesta, muy molesta y la entiendo, esto se está saliendo de las manos, como si ella entendiese que está pasando por nuestra mente, doblega rápidamente a ambos herejes dejando la Excalibur Rapidly en el suelo

-ustedes que vinieron a esta ciudad por estas espadas se las dejare, pero será el único beneficio que les deje, me intentan seguir, y no escatimare en tomar sus vidas…-

Esto es delicado, es una decisión muy seria, esta chica de aquí obviamente nos supera, sin embargo, no ha venido por nosotros, solo ha venido por Freed y Valper, no quiero dejarla ir así como así, pero esta situación nos supera, además

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ya se escucha a lo lejos los gritos de los habitantes de esta ciudad, no podemos dejar esto así como así, al mirar a Xen chan puedo notar que ella piensa lo mismo

-entendido… aceptamos tu propuesta…-

Es extraño, pero puedo jurar como la intrusa suspira de alivio bajo su máscara, sin decirnos mucho más, se retira, llevándose a Valper y a Freed, odio que nos haya dejado humilladas, pero no tenemos tiempo para eso, y en parte, hemos recuperado una de las Excalibur, pero no hay tiempo que perder

-¡Xenovia!...-

-¡Hi!...-

Nuestras capas nos dan la ventaja de poder pelear sin revelarnos ante las personas, pero esto es un asunto serio que tendremos que tratar con Michael sama, después de todo en estos momentos hay un Golem de hielo e hiedras haciendo estragos en el sector comercial de este lugar

* * *

-esto es malo, muy malo…- la gente está corriendo aterrada, el tránsito de la ciudad se hecho un desastre, hay que agradecer que sea ya de noche y que por eso no haya mucha movilidad, pero todo está hecho un desastre, hay varios autos volteados, casas y edificios con sus muros rotos y el nivel de destrucción en general es bastante amplio, ni el idiota de Blaze ha hecho tantos daños… bueno, quizás exagero

-Sona… tenemos que detener a esa cosa…- Tras aparecer donde estaba este chico Yuuto Kiba, nos llevamos una desagradable sorpresa, ambas chicas exorcistas habían recuperado una de las Excalibur, pero a cambio, ahora teníamos que lidiar con este monstruo, entre ellas, Kiba y nosotras estamos tratando de contenerlo, pero es una masa iracunda que solo está concentrado en destrucción a diestra y siniestra -…¿ya vienen en camino tus chicos?...-

-si, Saji, Tsubaki y los demás no deben demorar en llegar…- espero que lo hagan pronto, les dije cuando les avise que trajesen elementos para cubrir sus rostros, por estas chicas, Irina y Xenovia no hay problema, pero por nosotros si

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

-¡Kiba!...-

Ese Golem tomo un carro y golpeo con este a Yuuto Kun, maldición, eso puede haberlo matado, y si no es suficientemente malo con esto, lo ha tirado al interior de un centro comercial, no, espera, puede que sea una buena chance, al menos ahí estará encerrado, si lo llevamos ahí, y lo atacamos entre todos, estoy segura de que podremos diezmarlo

-¡SONA!...-

-¡!-

TRRRRROOOOOOMMMMMPPPPPP

-guugggghhhhh….-

Maldición, por poco y también me saca a volar a mi al otro lado de la ciudad, pero si me alcanzo a empujar bastante fuerte a un callejón, hijo de puta, espero que estés listo para lo que te viene, no demoro en recomponerme y levantarme del piso, sin embargo, parece que para terminar de dañarme la noche, caí en lo que parece ser petróleo, aceite, no se, una cosa negra que quedo untada en mi falda y medias

-esto no va a quitar fácil cuando vuelva a casa…-

Cuando los problemas parecen perseguirte es que desarrollas una actitud como el culo pero no tengo tiempo para dilemas morales existenciales, parece que entre Rias y las demás han llevado a ese Golem al interior del centro comercial y supongo que con todo este desastre ya han evacuado el lugar, perfecto, sin perder tiempo rápidamente entro por el agujero en la pared para entrar al centro comercial, perfecto, cerrado alrededor pero con cielo nocturno de fondo gracias a haber sido construido este lugar en claustro, Kiba aun esta fuera de juego y ambas chicas parece que no van a soportar mucho más, esto es serio, ¿Quién podrá ayudarnos?...

… oh carajo, no debí haber preguntado eso…-

 _ **Inserte Polyamorous – Breaking Benjamin**_

De las plantas mas altas, comienza a sonar una rápida intro de guitarra la cual no demora en ganar fuerza con unos acordes algo fuertes y rasgados, y en el último piso del centro comercial, el más grande y mítico dolor de culo con el que me ha tocado lidiar en mi larga vida como dirigente de esta ciudad

-Blaze…-

Susurro débilmente mirando a este tipo con desprecio, quien lo diría, el sentimiento parece ser mutuo, al menos puedo contemplar cómo está molesto aun cuando tiene su máscara puesta y tiene su celular conectado a unas pesados bafles que suelen usar para los eventos de este lugar, la pelea para de momento

-no, no sirve, genera impacto pero va tan acorde a mi delicioso ser…- murmura para si mismo apagando la música sacando lo que parece ser una lista y tachando con una línea alguna de las opciones que tenía ahí para luego tirar los bafles del lugar donde estaban con una patada, dejando que cayeran al vacío, ahora, tronándose los dedos nos mira a todos liberando gran parte de su aura en una explosión vertiginosa de poder

-¡muy bien hijos de puta!...- comienza el mirándonos con desprecio al parecer -…¡hay muchas cosas que puedo tolerar!¡que manden a sus mascotas a que me manoseen los huevos todas las noches lo puedo tolerar!¡que me difamen en la red lo puedo tolerar!¡que Dross haga videos sobre mí no lo puedo tolerar tanto, pero lo puedo dejar pasar!¡que me paguen para orinarme sobre un miembro del clan Phoenix… bueno, eso de hecho me agrada!¡PERO!¡SI HAY ALGO QUE NO PUEDO TOLERAR!..- grita el rugiendo, elevando un devastador rugido al cielo que hace retumbar el lugar -….¡ES QUE ME CAGUEN LA PRIMERA CITA QUE HE TENIDO EN MI VIDA!¡NO SE LOS PERDONARE!¡ESPERO QUE ESTEN LISTOS A QUE LE SAQUE EL RELLENO A ESE MUÑECO DE NIEVE DE ALLA ABAJO!-

Ok, no entiendo de que va todo esto, pero parece estar molesto por que le dañamos su cita o algo así… quizás este gigante de hielo no sea tan malo, no se, tengo varias piezas de ajedrez aun, quizás podría unirlo a mi clan si tiene la habilidad de hacerle la vida imposible a este zángano

FIIIIUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sin embargo, sin advertencia previa ni nada que nos diese la pista de lo que iba a ocurrir, un rayo de energia mágica impacta pesadamente contra Blaze estrellándolo a lo lejos contra uno de los locales comerciales, el autor de tal disparo… oh no….NOOOOOOOOOO

-Blaze, he venido aquí para detener tu locura…-

Si, no se que clase de crimen habré realizado en mi vida pasada, si mate a un cura o algo por el estilo, pero parece ser que ahora hay OTRO idiota con delirio de superhéroe, o súper villano, o lo que sea, esta vez es una chica al parecer, bueno, tiene un traje color azul oscuro que cubre por completo su ser revelando nada más que su voluptuosa figura, con guantes y botas blancas y a modo de diseños unas franjas doradas y blancas trepan su cuerpo de manera casi trivial

-Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, continúen con su labor de detener a esa criatura, yo me encargare de detener a esta amenaza…-

Bueno, puede que sea otra psicótica, pero al menos esta me cae bien

Saliendo de los escombros, aparece Blaze, más molesto de lo que lo estaba al parecer, mirando con desdén a quien le ha atacado furtivamente

-¿y tu eres?...- pregunta el girando la mano

-Shadow Pulse…- anuncia la extraña de manera triunfante -… la única y verdadera súper héroe de esta ciudad….-

* * *

Ok ok ok, ¿lo pillo vale? Se que soy muy destructivo, soy deseado por muchas mujeres y odiado por muchos hombres, bueno, seamos honestos, también soy deseado por muchos hombres pero ese tema medio turbio no lo quiero tocar por ahora, pero, aquí hay algo que no me gusta

-¿única y verdadera superhéroe?...- pregunto de manera osca mirando a esta "Shadow Pulse" quien bueno, parece que carece de algo de sentido común, ¿demonios haciendo de héroes? -…amor, esta no es una entrevista de trabajo para ser secretaria, aquí el tamaño de las tetas no cuenta…- si, puede estar más buena que un día festivo, pero, se ha metido donde no debía…y si, ni esfuerzo hace tratando de disimular su aura demoniaca

-Blaze, durante mucho tiempo has sido una constante amenaza a la seguridad de los habitantes de esta ciudad, has causado destrozos a donde quieras que vas y esta noche me encargare de detenerte…-

BOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

Otra explosión suena abajo, cortesía de que usen a Kiba como saco de Boxeo contra los muros y estantes del lugar, eso parece alertar a esta chica también

-claro, vale, no crees que antes de venir aquí a tocarme los huevos deberíamos no se….¿detener al puto golem que está haciendo estragos por todo el lugar?...-

-tu eres una amenaza mucho mayor a esa criatura… el al menos no hace volar el lugar en pedazos…-

Tenía ganas de refutarle a esta furcia de mierda sobre lo que acaba de decirme, pero viendo de reojo que esa cosa solo puede golpear a diestra y siniestra sin más… me tocara darle la razón esta vez a ella, bueno, ya escondí una cámara en estos lugares para tomarme fotos de mi, venciendo el crimen y peleando contra esta caliente intento de imitación mía

Sin perder tiempo ella se arroja contra mi con todo lo que tiene impulsándose sacando sus alas de demonio, puede ser un buen ataque para la gente del común, pero bueno, tengo experiencia querida, por lo que recibiendo su embate con ambas manos freno su recorrido, no sin antes inmovilizarla con una llave

-buen intento querida, pero mi campo es pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y tu no pareces tener el cuerpo para eso…- quita esa tentación de probar si esas tetazas son naturales Blaze

-¿Qué tan bueno eres con la magia?...- me pregunta ella de manera confiada, casi con un sutil tono erótico…¡esperen!¡¿Qué?!

BOOMMMMMM

Y otra vez estoy recostado sobre escombros, por fijarme en ese cuerpazo no me fije que ella en efecto, parece ser muy hábil con la magia, círculos mágicos pequeños y precisos, buen tiro, abajo siguen sonando las explosiones de la pelea contra el Golem, parece ser que Irina y Xenovia están guardando su distancia por lo que no tengo mucho que preocuparme por ellas, pero por ahora, tengo que frenar a esta bruja e ir a salvar el día

De nuevo se abalanza contra mi disparándome con magia la cual ya sabiendo de donde viene, esquivo con una parsimonia digna de un bailarín de flamenco acortando mi distancia contra ella tomándola del tobillo girando sobre mi mismo para arrojarla contra una de las vitrinas del último piso, sin perder tiempo ella vuelve a salir, esta vez intentándolo en el campo del combate cuerpo a cuerpo

SLASSHHHH

Bueno, restémosle puntos, uno de héroe no utiliza cuchillos ni nada, y esas espadas miniatura que ella está empuñando en cada mano no son herramientas de súper héroe, de anti héroe quizás, pero no de un súper como yo, retomando mi distancia acomodo mi garra contra el piso en la pose mas genial que podía hacer mientras ella por su parte empuña con cierta gracia y estilo sus armas y puedo ver como su máscara se tuerce en una sonrisa divertida

-ok, te quito puntos por lo de las armas, pero te reconozco que te mola el tema de hacer de heroína…-

-gracias, pero mira como me importa un bledo….-

Ok, se acabó el Blaze caballeroso, esta vez parece venir de manera más enérgica, carga más energía mágica a la hora de dispararme y sus movimientos son mucho más violentos… incluso puedo escuchar como gruñe, debo caerle bastante bien

Pero esto es una lucha inútil si este es todo el nivel que puede dar ella, tiene una buena baza de ataques, pero carece de la potencia para utilizarlos como trata de utilizarlos, la veo más como una peleadora de grupo que como una guerrera solitaria, por lo que de nuevo, inmovilizándola con una llave a su brazo, la arrojo hacia un estante de ropas, tumbando la vitrina y varias cosas con su cuerpo…. Ahora que lo veo ese sombrero veraniego que cayó encima de ella es una buena adición a su traje

-hijo de puta…- me gruñe iracunda, parece también haber notado nuestra diferencia de niveles

-mira querida, la intensión cuenta lo sé, pero has venido aquí a joderme el rato cuando yo solo estaba en este lugar para detener a ese monstruo y a salvar a los inocentes que hubiesen quedado involucrados en este lugar…- tras decir eso, noto dos sombras agachadas a lo lejos, escondidos, no es difícil reconocer que son dos niños asustados…parece que por ahora, no es menester seguir peleando con esta chica, que estudie para su siguiente examen

* * *

-Tsss….-

Cosa que yo realmente puedo detestar, es que me subestimen, que me pordebajeen como lo está haciendo este hijo de puta, lo ataque con todo lo que tenía y trate de emboscarlo, pero simplemente no funciona, es cierto, el está a un nivel muy superior , pero no puedo dejar que esto termine así, no, no puedo fallar en esto, finalmente me decidí a que yo sería la súper héroe que esta ciudad necesitaría, no puedo quedarme recostada aca, al menos no mientras que Rias y Sona están peleando por su cuenta para detener a ese golem, yo tengo que al menos detener esta amenaza

Pero lo que realmente me está ofuscando, es que me de la espalda de esa manera ¿tan poca cosa soy para el?¿tan inferior me cree que puede irse tan campante sin que yo haga nada? No, no se lo perdonare, no me importa si vuelo el centro comercial entero en pedazos, pero no dejare que me humille de esa manera

-RRROOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR-

Concentro todo lo que puedo de magia y de energía demoniaca en mi mano derecha, si tiene el descaro de darme la espalda hare que pague por eso, la concentración de poder hace que el lugar tiemble levemente, alertándolo también a el

-¡no me subestimes hijo de puta!-

Sin decir mucho mas arrojo todo lo que tengo de mi en esa esfera, sé que difícilmente le dará, pero no puedo dejarlo irse tan campante

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

Parece ser que por alguna razon mi ataque acertó como era, extraño, se que Blaze tenía la habilidad para eludir eso

-ahhh ahhhh…- mi jadeo se hace pesado, mi más poderoso ataque parece ser que funciono, al menos, a varios metros de mí, ese miserable intento de héroe esta agachado en el suelo, con lo que veo es su hombro sangrante… tengo un mal presentimiento, siento que hay algo terriblemente mal aquí ahora que pienso con cabeza un tanto más fría… ese presentimiento no tarda en hacerse realidad , puedo sentir como esta vez hay un aire caliente saliendo de su alrededor, se siente el enojo desde lejos, y no es como el que estaba profesando porque dañásemos su cita, es mucho peor, girando lentamente me voltea a mirar, pese a que ambos estamos usando máscaras, puedo sentir su penetrante mirada desnudándome y reduciéndome a nada

-¡TU GRANDISIMA PUTA!...- me grita con una intensidad que hace temblar el lugar -¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ESTUVISTE A PUNTO DE HACER?!-

No se si fue porque su solo rugido me asusto, o por lo impactante de escucharlo expresarse con legitima rabia, pero fue tanta la impresión, que me costó trabajo asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no demore en deducirlo, girándose hacia mi, ignorando su propio hombro sangrante y el chorro de sangre que caía de este al piso, estaba cargando y protegiendo a dos niños pequeños que estaban inconscientes, la realidad me cae como un baldado de agua helada, el recibió ese ataque a propósito solamente para poner a salvo a esos niños

-yo…. Yo….- me limito a balbucear, por más que trato, no encuentro nada que pueda justificar lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, es la primera vez en mi vida que siento legitima vergüenza, una que se hace mas intensa al ver la forma en la que este sujeto que suele ser un completo payaso me está mirando… es como si fuese alguien totalmente distinto

De manera pausada, camina hacia mí, cargando a ambos niños, su respiración se siente pesada, está realmente herido

-seré claro y conciso, así que más vale que estés escuchando…- comienza el, con una voz helida, digna de una humillante reprimenda -… esto de ser súper héroe es mas que hacer buen cosplay, es pelear para proteger a los inocentes de los males que puedan amenazarlos… cuando nos ponemos la máscara nos abandonamos a nosotros mismos y nos convertimos en la primera y última línea solo para que ellos…- dice señalándome a los chicos -… estén bien, el resto viene como bono….- tras una pausa, el bufa un suspiro cansado, le está costando trabajo mantenerse despierto -…no estas lista para llamarte a ti misma superhéroe….-

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!...- escuchamos ambos el grito de Sona mas abajo extrañada

-no se… ha desaparecido…. Por ahora…- murmura Rias, parece ser que de alguna manera lograron contener a ese golem….

… aun así, esta reprimenda realmente me ha afectado…. Fui una estúpida en todo el sentido de la palabra, sin decir mucho más, el usa su esfera de niebla blanca típica, para desaparecer del lugar, probablemente ha ido a dejar a ambos chicos con las ambulancias para luego desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche como lo haría Batman

-no estoy lista…. ¿Para ser una heroína?...- me he dejado llevar por mi ira y casi acabo con la vida de dos inocentes, puede que el sea una bestia destructiva, pero siempre ha salvado las vidas que se ha propuesto…. Debería aprender de el en ese aspecto

* * *

-¿pueden abrirme?...-

-claro…-

Joder, esto es un suplicio, no puedo ver bien, me siento bastante frio, perdí bastante sangre a la hora de proteger a ambos chicos, me siento jodidamente mal

 _Tienes una rotura considerable sobre tu hombro derecho, un poco más arriba y no hubieses vivido para contarlo_

Las palabras de Ddraig se pierden un poco en el aire, mas por el sonido de la puerta de la casa de Whistler abriéndose y el posterior gemido ahogado de Asia

-¡Issei san!...-

No siento como fue que fui arrastrado al interior de la casa, me cuesta trabajo creer que esta chica pudo cargarme sola hasta el salón principal de este lugar, pero si le creo que fue ella quien me quito mi traje por la parte superior para comenzar a tratarme con su Twilight Healling, Whistler no demora en aparecer, su expresión lo dice todo, la cosa esta delicada

-mocoso idiota, ¿Cómo te dejas hacer esto?...- me dice el con reproche, yo solamente me limitare a negar con la cabeza

-no vine a que me sermonees viejo, es lo que hay…¿dime que la tienes?...- murmuro cansado, el hombre bufa un suspiro preocupado

-claro que si Issei, se que esto te ayudara para el dolor…- sin decir mucho más, me pasa una botella de Whiskey Jack Danniels, este hombre es un alma de Dios, destapándomela, me la pasa para que yo rompa el seguro de esta, comenzando a tomar libremente de esta, joder, esta cosa es mágica, aun así, sabiendo que Asia me está curando y que ya me he bajado el trago en tiempo record, el cansancio comienza a ganarme

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?...- me pregunta el anciano canoso, mis recuerdos francamente están algo borrosos y mi lucidez ya se fue por las nubes

-me vine… en la cara de Xenovia…- alcanzo a murmurar antes de caer en la inconciencia, no sin antes alzar mi puño triunfal -… que buenas tetas tenia Shadow… Pulse …-

Finalmente todo se tornó negro para mi

...

 ** _alter side_**

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

Sona Sitri era una presidenta del concejo estudiantil que estaba muy infeliz, mas que infeliz, estaba jodida mente enojada, la noche habia sido de lo peor que habia ocurrido en mucho tiempo... mas mala que la primera aparicion de Blaze y de su pagina de Twitter... un golem habia hecho destrozos por toda la ciudad, al parecer ahora había algo mas que el elemento de las Excalibur amenazando su territorio y solo gracias por la suerte fue que pudieron pasar de esa noche, por que por mas que atacaban al colosal ser, este se regeneraba inmediatamente, siendo solo una invocacion, tenia miedo por el nivel de la maga que lo habia invocado

no solo eso, estaba frustrada por que Blaze al parecer una vez mas se habia salido con la suya

-en fin, no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso...- murmuraba ella despectivamente, anteriormente su uniforme de escuela, impoluto la mayoría de veces, estaba manchado por un rastro de petroleo o gasolina, lo que fuese... o al menos eso ella recordaba, le pareció extraño ver su falda y medias y encontrarlas tan limpias como siempre...

la mancha negra que ella estaba buscando ya se habia deslizado bajo su sujetador... (el cual todos sabemos que no necesita pero que aun así usa) la extraña mancha negra tenia una particular habilidad para moverse sin ser detactado, por eso pudo pasar facilmente de esta prenda a las ropas de noche de la Sitri sin que esta la notase, apelando también al cansancio de la misma

-Blaze...- murmuraba la Sitri molesta y resentida antes de caer dormida -... un dia de estos hare que sufras y que pagues por cada estrago que has causado...-

el cansancio no demoro en ganarle y asi mismo la mancha negra no demoro en comenzar a trabajar sobre ella, afianzandose a su piel

el gesto de sueño de ella se torcia en uno que reflejaba que en efecto, no era un sueño muy agradable el que estaba teniendo... un gesto que se asentaba conforme la mancha crecía expandiéndose por su cuerpo cubriendola en algo similar a un traje de latex de color negro con franjas blancas blancas por su ser

...

 **final capitulo 4**

 **bueno, como pueden ver, aqui las cosas ya comienzan a cambiar un poco respecto al canon, lo que vendra mas adelante creo que no muchos se lo esperaran, pero en fin, respecto a la identidad de Shadow Pulse, es de los personajes canon de la serie, vamos a ver cual de las dementes teorias que tienen todos es la mas acertada, y si, creo que como muchos estaban pronosticando, en efecto el simbiote de Venom hara su entrada en esta historia, me parecio un elemento coqueto de agregar teniendo en cuenta las condiciones de la trama y el punto de vista que todos tienen de blaze**

 **sin mucho mas me despido... para dar lugar a la escena post creditos...**

* * *

PAFFFFF

el cuerpoinconscientee del que era conocido como uno de los seres mas poderosos del bando de los angeles caidos hacia eco en el lugar donde se encontraba escondido, planeando lo que seria su medio para avivar la guerra entre todas las facciones, frente a el, la misma valquiria que habia atacado a Valper Galliel y a Freed Selzen se encontraba parada, imponente, sin mostrar mayor cansancio ante lo que debería haber sido una batalla de grandes proporciones, todo habia terminado con un simple movimiento a traicion de ella, tras asegurar la condicion de su objetivo, ella ubicaba un objeto, un comunicador en su objetivo

-Kokabiel ha sido reducido supremo concejero...- anunciaba ella a su lider, este al otro lado de la linea bufaba un suspiro relajado

-buen trabajo Rosewiesse...- respondía una voz alterada al otro lado del comunicador -... con esto no habrá nadie que amenace al rey, y nos permitira a nosotros ejecutar nuestro plan...- tras una pausa el lider de la Valquiria cambiaba de tono a uno mas serio -... utiliza a Kokabiel como nucleo para que el Avalon cruce el portal, tu mision actual es clara, invadir la escuela que es dirigida en la ciudad por los Clanes Gremory y Sitri y asegurar la zona para hacer uso de la energia magica de la zona y comenzar la invasion...-

-hi...- respondia ella, cerrando su comunicacion, tomando al inconciente ser arrastrandolo por el piso, lamentando su mala fortuna en esta vida


	5. Shadow Pulse

**Una promesa de la infancia determinara el camino que seguira Hyodo Issei a lo largo de su vida, el camino de la justicia, el camino del super héroe** **que pelee en nombre de los débiles e indefensos... pero ¿lo estara haciendo bien?¿que es lo que realmente significa ser un super héroe? _Issei x Irina_**

 **descargo de responsabilidad: la mejor pareja del anime es la del monje Miroku y Sango la exterminadora de monstruos, habiendo esclarecido esto prosigo**

 **descargo de responsabilidad 2: les juro que puse la foto menos sugerente de Irina que pude encontrar**

 **descargo de responsabilidad 3: bostero, me cagaste el descargo de responsabilidad 2**

 **ALBERT BREAKER: pues no se, no pensaba mostrar una perspectiva tan compleja pero puede que lo que acabas de decir me de unas cuantas ideas, buen trabajo Alberto rompedor**

 **RAYHACHIBI: a mi no me engañas Ray, se que te demoraste en poner otra vez tu comentario, eso no se de amigos, no se hace ¿y para quien trabaja Ross? mi hermano, si sabes quien es el supremo concejero te ganaste un puñetero premio por que eso es ser raza y conocedor , y vamos, ¿acaso he matado tantos personajes?... mejor cierro el pico**

 **ATRIXGRAYZERO: es que hombre, son la pareja boom de la historia, tambien toca darles protagonismo y si, es complicado, pero son lectores como tu mi hermano los que hacen que uno quiera escribir, gracias por comprender tanto asi como aportar opiniones, eso es lo que uno quiere leer a la hora de leer comentarios**

 **RIAS: pues chico, yo soy el primero que salta a glorificar al maestro Aereth haciendo alucion a la venida de su reino sobre nosotros sucios mortales por lo que conozco perfectamente su Spin off, no tienes que recordarmelo, eso si, se aprecia el cariño que tienes por el hombre, eso es ser legal**

 **SPARK: pues ok spark me parece super, y he estado actualizando seguido Himejima Paradox pero la acogida no ha estado buena, no seamos asi, no pidas tanta actualizacion si no dejan un puñetero review como para decir que si apoyan la historia**

 **MORPHOS: hombre, es que hay que entender que los accidentes pueden pasar, puedes estar centrado en embarazar a tu amiga en un sueño y cuando despiertes haberle llenado la cara de leche a la amiga de esta, ¿a quien no le ha pasado? y bueno, aqui esta la continuacion, espero que este a la altura de las expectativas**

 **ZAFIRO9: amigo mio, excelente resumen del episodio y aqui esta el siguiente cap, espero este a la altura de las expectativas**

 **THEGODDRAGON: oye, pues buena teoria**

 **TENZA-Z: justamente cuando estaba escribiendo la partee de la banda sonora sabia que habia gente que propondria musica, pero para un fic la musica como queno cuela, solamente era para enmarcar lo jocoso de la situacion, aunque Skillet algunas canciones de ellos me gustan... y a la mierda, el tema de Blaze es " Wordless de I will never be the same " no seas tan comecial cabron**

 **AQOMXG: excelente observacion, sin embargo, la idea era contar esa parte del canon como un paralelo a lo que estaba ocurriendo con Issei (recordemos que a el no le importa el tema Gremory - Sitri - Iglesia) aunque si te reconozco que me fui un tanto por las ramas, pero no, no me arrepiento :v y coño, es que este fic se esta escribiendo en colaboracion con Michael Bale, de ahi las explosiones y si, la agarraste perfectamente lo de la mente maestra detras de todo, pero este aun tardara en aparecer**

 **RONALDC V2: hijo mio, ese chocolate llevaba la gracia del señor en todo su esplendor :v :v :v y si, ahora como se pondran las cosas? pos aqui esta**

 **ERENDIR: hijo mio, mi originalidad viene unicamente de mi viva y brillante imaginacion... y una insana adiccion a la cafeina y el constante trasnocho :v :v**

 **DARKBLADERZX: pos aqui esta**

 **JASON1998: pues aca hay mas fanservice cabron, disfruta, por que se que es lo unico que les gusta bola de pajeros :v**

 **Superhero**

 **Capitulo 5: Shadow Pulse**

Los Simbiontes

Seres que forman una relacion biologica un huésped y comienzan a alimentarse de este, diferenciándose de los parásitos en que estos aportan también ciertas características o recursos al ser al que se unen, en el hombre araña, aquel Simbionte de Venom dotaba a su huésped de un inexorable poder más allá de lo que su portador había soñado, sin embargo, la criatura así mismo no solo incrementaba el poder de este, sino también las endorfinas cerebrales que generaban reacciones agresivas y aquellas que podían enfocarse a lo que los científicos llamaba "el gen maligno" citado en los Simpson en personajes históricos como Michael Jackson o Walt Disney

Sin embargo querido lector ¿Qué tan correcta es esta definición mal relatada?

-ummmm…-

Una cierta heredera del Clan Sitri gemía en su cama revolcándose entre sus cobijas, siendo golpeada por los primeros rayos de la luz del sol sacándola de sus sueños y entregándola al nuevo dia laboral estudiantil, Sona Sitri por supuesto estando tan cómoda despotricaba de tener que levantarse tan temprano, sin embargo, ella era una chica que se preciaba de ser estricta y cumplida con su papel, por lo que somnolienta como pocas veces se levantaba a arreglarse en el baño

Tobey Maguire en el hombre araña 3, anhelaba ser más fuerte, por lo que el Simbionte al unirse a el reacciono a esto, dándole una nueva fuerza sobre humana y los huevos para utilizarla sin escrúpulos, sin embargo, Sona Sitri no anhelaba un poder con desespero, sus deseos más profundos iban enfocados en otra dirección

-me siento extraña…-

Murmuraba caminando cuan zombi al baño satisfaciendo las necesidades fisiológicas de su cuerpo aun sin terminar de despertar

El Simbionte sin duda comenzaría a alimentar tarde o temprano la maldad interna de su portadora para alimentarse a si mismo, pero el, como buena criatura alienígena comenzaría su integración inmediatamente al contacto con ella por lo que rápidamente comenzo con el proceso de incrementar sus poderes… y otras cosas que ella anhelaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo

Al dirigirse al lavado para lavarse los dientes, Sona pocas veces prestaba atención a la imagen que mostraba el espejo encima de este, puesto que uno, era la misma imagen aburridora de todos los días, dos, quisiera aceptarlo o no, era una miope pese a ser un demonio por lo que sin gafas se veía a si misma como una mancha de varios colores, sin embargo, esta vez la mancha tenía un color distinto

-¿uh?...-

Eso la obligo a despejarse un poco aun con el cepillo de diente en su boca y está llena de espuma de crema dental puesto que si ella trataba de interpretar la imagen en el espejo, su pijama estaba abierto de su pecho

-extraño…- murmuraba ella aun un tanto dormida sin darle mucha importancia, entre el agitar de la crema dental por el cepillado, una gota de esta caía en su pecho

Aquello hizo que su cepillar dormido terminase de repente, era la primera vez que sentía algo húmedo cayendo sobre su pecho, al voltear a mirar hacia abajo, la impresión fue suficiente para arrancarla de su somnolencia

-¡KKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

El grito de la heredera del Clan Sitri hizo retumbar todo el barrio, mientras que la peli negra en la intimidad de su baño llevaba la mano a su pecho levantando incrédula aquellas partes de su cuerpo que no habían estado antes

-¡¿pero de donde rayos salieron este par de cosas?!...- gritaba está alzando sus recién crecidos melones de la noche a la mañana -…¡son casi tan grandes como los de Rias!...-

Si, si había algo que era seguro en ese momento, era que tanto para ajenos como conocedores, para amigos y enemigos, que para amantes del color blanco como para amantes del color negro, el Simbionte sabía hacer su trabajo y como dirían los conocedores, era todo un Cachondo

* * *

-ya son ocho de la mañana, quizás deberíamos ir al hospital Irina…-

-Por favor Xen chan, no me digas eso-

Ya son las ocho de la mañana y Issei kun no ha llegado a casa, estoy preocupada, anoche esa criatura ataco el centro comercial donde él y su novia se iban a encontrar, tengo miedo de que algo le haya pasado ya que no ha llegado a su casa, no he podido desayunar de la preocupación, Xen chan también está preocupada, pero ella tiene más temple que yo en estas cosas

-es nuestra culpa…- susurro débilmente derrotada y triste -…si hubiésemos hecho bien nuestro trabajo Issei kun no hubiese sido herido…-

Si, de chicos Issei y yo solíamos jugar mucho a los superhéroes y antes de irnos, el desinteresadamente prometió que me protegería convirtiéndose en superhéroe, es uno de los recuerdos más preciosos que yo tengo, es el recuerdo que he usado todo este tiempo para poder soportar el duro entrenamiento de la iglesia, entrenamiento que creí que me ayudaría a proteger a Issei de los seres del mal, pero si dejo que le pasen estas cosas ¿Qué se supone que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo?¿para qué entrene tan duramente desde que llegue a Inglaterra?

-no pienses así Irina, estoy segura de que Dios jamás dejaría que algo le pasase a un noble hijo de el que ha velado por la protección de dos de sus más devotas servidoras…-

Es cierto, Dios jamás dejaría que algo le pasase a tan noble hijo de él, tan dedicado en ser un anfitrión que cuida con tanto esmero de dos de sus hijas enviadas a cumplir una peligrosa tarea suicida en su nombre, un chico noble y trabajador, un chico que al parecer siempre ve grabaciones de misas y oraciones puesto que siempre que me acerco a su cuarto escucho mujeres clamando el nombre de Dios en un extraño tono y con un aire un tanto peculiar pero que no dejan de llamarlo en su gloria, también dicen tantas otras extrañas y gimen demasiado pero supongo que será el resultado de una dura peregrinación grabada en video

-si, es cierto…- asiento echándome la bendición, se que nuestro querido padre celestial guardara en su seno a Issei, pero esto no hace que deje de sentirme preocupada…-

CLICK

Casi se me sale el corazón al escuchar cuando se abrió la puerta, tanto Xen chan como yo volteamos a mirar para ver a Issei entrando a la casa, mis temores se hicieron realidad al verlo llegar con su brazo y hombro cubierto en vendas por debajo de su chaqueta

-buenos dias chicas…- saluda el tan campante, como si no le molestase el llegar de esta manera a la casa

-¡Issei!...- no puedo evitar ir hacia el molesta ¿Por qué no nos llamó durante toda la noche?... bueno, es cierto que no tenemos celulares y no he visto un teléfono fijo por aquí pero maldición ¿Por qué no nos avisó de alguna manera?¡¿acaso no tiene idea de lo asustada que estaba por el?!

-¡are Irina no me pegues por favor!...- exclama el asustado retrayéndose un poco y nervioso -…mira que ya bastante mal lo pase anoche…-

-Issei…. ¿puedo preguntar qué fue lo que te paso?...- interrumpiéndonos Xen chan baja un poco los ánimos del ambiente, ahora que lo noto quizás si fui un poco brusca al acercarme a el en este tono, mas estando herido como lo esta

-bueno, no tengo ni puta idea de que paso o como paso, lo único que recuerdo es que cuando estaba en el cine todo comenzo a explotar por lo que bueno, corrí heroicamente entre explosiones, protegí a Kaori de las distintos escombros que caían y uno de estos me corto del hombro a la espalda, es por eso que llegue hasta esta hora, porque me escape del control, si no serían dos o tres días en cama…-

¿y lo dice tan campante? Capaz le quito la chaqueta y tiene las vendas llenas de sangre

-¡presta para acá!...- saltando hacia el le arranco la chaqueta, Dios, ¿Cómo puede ser tan irresponsable? Acaba de decir que se escapó de un control médico ¿Qué pasaría si esas heridas se vuelven a abrir? Al arrancarle la chaqueta noto extrañado como esta no está manchada de sangre, de hecho, las vendas están limpias

-Irina…- susurra el débilmente

-¿si?...- no importa, debo buscar donde fue lastimado

-por favor, se gentil…-

Aquella petición de el me hizo darme cuenta de algo… que esto recostada sobre el con mis manos sujetando los bordes de su chaqueta abriéndola totalmente dejando a la vista su torax cubierto por los vendajes… ¿Por qué esta tan ejercitado? Esto no es de las clases de ed física de la escuela, no solo eso, el se encuentra sonrojado jadeando pesadamente visiblemente apenado, sudando… es extraño, algo me dice que estas clases de situaciones deberían darse al revés ¿no?

-lo siento…-

Rápidamente me separo, ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan fuerte? Caray, creo que estoy sonrojada, ¿Qué se supone que fue eso? Ambos retomamos nuestra distancia

-¿ves? No tenía que quedarme enclaustrado todo el día en una habitación de hospital, no estoy tan mal, solo un tanto cansado…-

-si claro, discúlpame…-

Es extraño, pero no quiero pensar mucho más sobre ese momento incomodo, al menos no por ahora, no cuando fuera de todo, es nuestra culpa que Issei haya resultado lastimado de esta manera, de haber contenido a ese monstruo antes de que llegase a la ciudad nada de esto hubiese pasado, soy una mediocre hija del señor, pero al menos se, que debo hacer algo para compensar a mi querido amigo

-Issei…-

-¿si?...-

-hay algo que quisieras como compensación por lo ocurrido?...-

-por casi violarme hace dos segundos?...-

No se exactamente que sea violar, no es por eso obviamente pero al menos que se haga esa idea, no puedo contarle la verdad sobre lo ocurrido anoche

-si…-

Al responderle, el pone su mano buena en su mentón, pensativo ¿Qué es lo que nos iría a pedir?

* * *

¡Esto es vida si señor!

 _Cuando creía que no puedes llegar más bajo, me sorprendes superándote a ti mismo_

¡Vamos!¡fue petición de ella misma!

Si señores, tras haber llegado de la casa de Whistler habiendo inventado una pésima coartada apoyada únicamente mediante tiras mal atadas por parte del anciano y de Asia, me encuentro con la agradable vista de una Irina y Xenovia totalmente preocupadas por mi, muéranse de envidia simples mortales, dos pibones de la iglesia lloraban por mi regreso!, me desvió, tras el intento de atraco sexual por parte de mi querida amiga de la infancia, a esta se le ocurrió preguntarme ¿Qué quería en compensación por…violarme? Neh, obviamente no es eso, conociéndola no es difícil imaginar que se siente mal por lo ocurrido con el golem ese de mierda y hojas… en mi calidad de súper héroe, debería ser noble y optar por no aprovecharme de su buena fe…sin embargo…

-¿así está bien Issei?...-

-ufff si, perfecto…-

No todas las veces puedes tener a una digna sierva de la iglesia masajeándote los pies con agua caliente, bueno, creo que Jesús también hacia esa clase de cosas los fines de semana así que realmente no me estoy aprovechando tanto

 _¿y cómo explicas lo de la otra chica?_

¿Bueno, de vez en cuando está bien ser egoísta no? Además no le estoy poniendo a hacer nada difícil, solo a que me de piña colada mientras que estoy recostado en el sofá

-¿más hielo?...-

-no, así está perfecto querida…-

Si, tras una ardua noche de servicio anoche, que mejor opción para disfrutar de un dia tranquilo que ser atendido como si estuviese en un spa por dos devotas hijas de la iglesia, en otras ocasiones me sentiría mal por ser un aprovechado, pero actualmente no lo veo tan malo, más cuando ambas quieren "compensarme" por haber sido lastimado, y hay que aceptarlo, las manos de Irina son mágicas, esa técnica para masajear entre los dedos… solo con eso ya se ganó el cielo

-gracias chicas, esto es vida… han hecho feliz a este ciudadano del común…-

Un tanto extrañas ambas voltean a verme, quizás no debería usar expresiones heroicas mientras este en el spa

-Issei ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?...-

-claro…- siempre me pregunto por qué Xenovia suele ser tan formal

-se que será indiscreto, pero viviendo solo desde hace poco más de un año, ¿nunca trajiste a nadie a vivir contigo? Digo, pareces bastante cómodo con nosotras aquí, cualquiera pensaría que eres un magnifico anfitrión-

A la pregunta ambas chica s voltean a mirarme expectantes, se que no hizo la pregunta precisamente así, pero es un muy buen punto, ¿Por qué yo como monstruo de libido caliente incontrolable que soy que puede vivir solo y está en buena forma no trae amigas para… bueno, para alejarme finalmente de la rutina de hacer llorar al ciclope? Pues bueno, queridos espectadores, hay una excelente razón para eso, y esta nos lleva a mi cumpleaños número 16

 _HACE 3 MESES_

Muchas cosas podían ser opción para celebrar cuando un chico cumple sus 16 años, ir al parque de diversiones, una fiesta en casa, que tu padre te comparta su biblioteca de pornografía, en si hay muchas formas de pasar esta fecha tan especial como lo son el otro tanto de los cumpleaños, pero nooo, ese no era mi caso, para nada, ciertamente al momento de dejar que mis padres se fuesen de crucero sabía que tendría la libertad de poder ligarme una chica, venir con ella y hacer cosas ecchi sin peligro de nada más que de un embarazo o una enfermedad venérea, ¿hasta ahora puedo ver la magnitud a la cual un degenerado ex… ex exorcista te ayude a hacer esa fantasía realidad…-

-¡entonces mocoso!¡¿Qué opinas de mi regalo?!-

Me pregunta el asqueroso anciano con unas gafas de sol mal colocadas adornando su degenerado rostro medio embriagado y recostando sus pies sobre mi mesa

-¡esta de la puta madre anciano!...-eso si, yo también estaba con los pies en la mesa con la camisa torcida y la corbata amarrada en la cabeza, todo esto al frente de un grupo de 5 sensuales Onee samas que únicamente vestían con un diminuto sostén y una aún mas diminuta minifalda, esto complementado por disfraces de espartanas que no entiendo por qué Whistler las pidió disfrazadas así, ¿pero a quien mierda le importa? Mira esas Oppais señor, mas grandes que su cabeza, y lo mejor es que todas están bailando sobre una barra exaltando esos cuerpazos y están preparadas para "hacer de todo"

Si, en efecto así era como este viejo degenerado y enfermo y yo estábamos celebrando mi cumpleaños, el anciano solicito los servicios de unas muy "profesionales" chicas de servicios lúdicos y estimulantes para esto, obvio si estaba emocionado y preparado ¿y cómo no estarlo? Yo no me venía con esas fantasías ridículas de perder mi virginidad con el amor de mi vida, Irina fue mi último interés amoroso real mas y francamente no se si hubiese podido ver a Izana como potencial pareja, por lo que al diablo con los sentimentalismos, estaba seguro de que esas chicas me iban a deslechar como Dios manda

-¡ESPARTANAS!...- rugía el ancianete alzando una cerveza -…¡ESTA NOCHE, FOLLAREMOS EN EL INFIERNO!-

-¡HIIIIIII!- contestaban las cinco al unísono

En fin, era un sueño hecho realidad, entonces ¿Cómo fue que esta bella anécdota sobre como un chico se convertiría en hombre mediante unos muy profesionales servicios bien remunerados se convirtió en la anécdota de por qué no volví a meter a nadie en mi casa para dichas actividades? Bueno…

-tu debes ser el cumpleañero…- me dice una de ellas acercándose relamiéndose gustosa -… dime chiquitin ¿listo para lo que es bueno?...-

-oh si…- contestaba triunfante

-querida…muéstrale ese truquito tuyo -interrumpía Whistler prendiendo un puro y pasándomelo para darle una honda bocanada… ahora que lo pienso, siempre he admirado la predisposición de este caballero para hacer de mala influencia gastando putas y enseñándome a fumar y a tomar recién salido de mis dieciséis años

Sin decir mucho más, la chica nos guiñaba el ojo reacomodándose, tomando un tallito de cereza de uno de los multiples cocteles que estaban en la mesa donde estábamos y metiéndoselo en la boca, tras unos segundos jugando con este sin sacarlo en ningún momento de su boca, lo sacaba ahora atado en un complejo nudo casi imposible de realizar por el tamaño del mismo, evidentemente toda una hazaña y una clara muestra de su habilidad con la lengua

-¡wow!¡increible!...- en serio, si podía hacer eso con un tallito de cereza, no me imaginaba ni lo magistral y casi divina mamada que me vendría en unos cuantos segundos

-disfruta chico, ella fue quien me hizo la vasectomía con esa lengua…-

¿ah? ¡Esperen!¡¿Qué?!

No en serio, un momento, ¿la vasectomía? En medio de mi estupor y confusión voltee a mirar a la chica quien movía juguetonamente su lengua mirándome seductoramente y tambien a Whistler o pese a la vergüenza de decir que lo hice, ver su paquete, para notar que este no daba señales muy claras de vida mas alla de un leve indicio

No es por ser quisquilloso, pero la vasectomía es que te corten los conductos que llevan espermatozoides desde los huevos hasta el cuerno de batalla, venga, ¿o ella es doctora o su lengua…? Oh por Dios

el grito de terror rompió rápidamente el ambiente del salón que hasta ahora había estado pulcramente dedicado en su tarea de crearme una majestuosa erección y así mismo cortármela de raíz… casi literalmente

….

Como es fácil entender, de ahí viene mi cierto escepticismo a la hora de pensar en traer mujeres a la casa, digo, ¿Quién no hubiese querido graduarse de hombre con esas Onee samas tan calientes? Claro que luego me pongo a pensar en que podían atentar contra mi cuerno de dragón con su boca u otra parte de su profesional cuerpo y se me pasa, por ahora la paja no suena tan mal

-digamos que es porque soy un tipo responsable…-

Le respondo a Xenovia mientras le guiño el ojo a ambas, al parecer fue suficiente como respuesta ya que se limitan a alzar los hombros y a seguir con su modesta obra de caridad para con mi persona

Eso si… esta noche toca investigar, ¿exactamente que era ese Golem de piedra?¿quién coño Es Shadow Pulse?¿qué hay detrás de todo eso? No quiero pensarlo de esa manera, pero en el peor de los casos, el tema de las Excalibur quizás haya tomado un segundo plano en torno a un problema que ninguno supo prever

* * *

Ya es de noche y como era de esperarse, Blaze, superhéroe a medio tiempo ha hecho su aparición señoras y señores, la ciudad sigue siendo insegura siendo dirigida por dos adolescentes buenorras y mimadas por lo que de vez en cuando es bueno que uno se encargue de los desastres

-esto se está tornando complicado…. tú qué crees socio, ¿quizás alguien más se está moviendo bajo las sombras para obtener las Excalibur o hay más del tema de lo que parece?...-

-¡no sé de qué mierda me estás hablando pero suéltame grandísimo hijo de puta!-

Joder, preguntarle a uno de los tantos ladrones que hay que aprehender por las noches quizás no me de la información que necesito… mucho menos si estoy sentado sobre el torciendo su codo para que toque su esternón

-mira amigo, no te dejare ir hasta que respondas…-

Pero tenerlo a el para que me escuche mientras que armo un paralelo me ayudara bastante

-¡coño!¡¿pues di algo coherente hijo de puta!-

-recapitulemos, ayer mientras estaba en mis asuntos personales las chicas enviadas por la iglesia fueron atacadas por una misteriosa atacante que puede invocar golems de piedra y hielo que barrieron con Gremory y compañía, sin contar de que esta misma hechicera se llevó a Valper Galliel y al otro tipo cuyo nombre no recuerdo-

-¡si es que estabas en tus asuntos!¡¿Cómo es que sabes que paso todo eso?!-

-…-

-…-

-pues por Twitter-

CRACK

Si, ese fue el sonido de su codo separándose de su articulación

-¡HIJO DE PUTAAAA!-

-continuemos…- sí, debo seguir haciendo un análisis exhaustivo de los hechos para poder tener un punto de partida para investigar… cosa que será incomoda mientras este tipo siga llorando -…tras lo ocurrido nos encontramos con esta tipa Shadow Pulse, otro pibonazo imposible de creer, 170cm de alto sin contar sus tacones, tetas casi tan grandes como las de los Gremory y aura demoniaca que me hace pensar que tiene relación con ellas, pero al estar cubierta desde sus pies hasta su cabeza se me hace imposible determinar quien pueda ser realmente

-¿tetas tan grandes como las Gremory?...- me pregunta el ladrón aun con ojos lagrimosos

-sí, pero dudo que las hayas visto, sería un desperdicio explicarlo en detalle…-

-¿Qué tan grande son entonces?...-

-¿has visto los balones de Volley Ball?...- moviendo su cabeza débilmente asiente -… pues así de grandes son…-

-¡oh joder!...- grita este entre adolorido y confundido -…¡pero eso no puede ser real en un cuerpo adolescente!¡es obvio que ellas son Succubos!...-

-¡eso es lo que siempre he dicho!...- por fin alguien que está de acuerdo conmigo -…¡amigo, es que ese realmente no puede ser el cuerpo de una chica de 16 años!-

-¡¿16 años?!¡venga, eso no me lo como ni viniendo de Blaze!...-

-¡¿ah que no?!...- sin decirle mucho más me levanto de encima de el para ayudarlo también a levantarse, de paso saco mi celular y busco la galería de imágenes descargadas de Twitter -…¡mira nada más!...-

Durante unos segundos nos quedamos viendo las fotos de las Gremory y Sitri… venga, ahora que lo pienso, ¿no son fotos un poco sugerentes para tratarse de las dignas mandatarias de una ciudad así como representantes de su escuela?... bah, ¿a quién le importa?

-¡oh carajo amigo, tu vida ha de ser sensacional si ellas son tus enemigas!-

-lo se amigó, lo se…- con unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro y tras todo lo discutido, me doy cuenta de que este pobre hombre no es una mala persona, digo, robar de vez en cuando no te hace malo, incluso si lo haces con una navaja como el lo estaba haciendo contra esa pobre anciana, neh, simplemente era el desespero quizás -… ti diré algo amigo, si prometes no volver a robar, te dejare ir… no puedo pagar por tu tratamiento médico por el brazo roto pero al menos no te romperé el otro brazo así como las piernas… ¿suena a buen trato no?-

-siiii… supongoooo-

Todo ha sido dicho

-venga para aca…- antes de dejarlo ir es necesario tomar evidencia de que este hombre ha sido redimido … y en caso de que no lo haya sido dejarlo peor que Britney Spears cuando se cortó el cabello, para eso es necesario tomarle la selfie conmigo y subirla a Twitter

¡!

Justo a tiempo, por que como quien llama al diablo, apareció cierto intento de superhéroe unos veinte pisos arriba de nosotros, no es difícil sentir su aura concentrada llamándome, tengo que arreglar cuentas con esa bruja por tajarme el hombro por la mitad

-bueno amigo, ya sabes, espero que ahora seas un buen servidor de la sociedad porque de lo contrario te mandare a que visites al pulpo Poul en el cielo ¿vale?...-

-¡HI!...- me dice atemorizado de buena manera el pobre diablo

Sin decir mucho más, comienzo a saltar de cornisa en cornisa de ventana en tejado para poder subir poco a poco hasta la azotea donde se encuentra Shadow Pulse, al llegar, ahí se encuentra ella, firme mirándome con intensión hostil, pero, curiosamente sin afan de atacarme, que extraño

-nos volvemos a ver Blaze…- dice esta con sus manos posando sobre el mango de sus espadas

-si, en efecto, nos volvemos a ver…- respondo con tan grave voz como puedo poner -… intento de súper heroína que ataca a civiles inocentes…-

-¡eso no fue así!...- me grita autoritariamente para volver a controlarse tosiendo sobre su puño -…lo que ocurrió ayer fue un… desafortunado accidente…-

-desafortunado accidente el de mi padre al haberle dado maria a mi madre la noche en la que me concibieron, lo tuyo es atacar como una puta cabra sin pensar ¿y te haces llamar superhéroe?-

Durante unos segundos parece querer refutarme, pero sabe que no tiene argumentos para hacerlo

-tienes razón, fui descuidada a la hora de responder a una situación de gravedad, puse en peligro la vida de civiles inocentes y no hay nada que me pueda excusar para eso…- tras decir eso comienza a caminar acercándose a mi a paso lento, destacando el pisar de esos jodidos tacones de como diez centímetros, obviamente ya se imaginaran como le lucen con esas piernas y esa "retaguardia" -… durante un tiempo hemos visto a Blaze, el actual Sekiryuutei como una amenaza potencial, un sujeto peligroso que no considera la vida de los demás, pero, hasta ahora no has dejado que ningún civil inocente muera, puede que seas un desastre a la hora de pelear causando mas destrozos colaterales que un bombardeo por apoyo aéreo, pero tengo que reconocerte esa cualidad como superhéroe…-

Pasando un poco derecho de mi, me obliga a girarme para ver como ella desenfunda sus espadas de nuevo, sin embargo, antes de ponerlas en posición de combate, las deja en el suelo, así como reclina su cabeza en una avenía tradicional

-no creí que llegase el día en el que pidiese algo así, mucho menos a alguien como tú, pero….me gustaría que me enseñaras como ser mejor heroína…-

¿uh?

Si, durante unos segundos nos quedamos en silencio ¿realmente esta puta cabra me cree lo suficientemente idiota para enseñarle a ser superhéroe?...aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo sería eso? Realmente nadie me enseño, aprendí todo de los comics de Marvel y DC…. Y si, seamos honestos, también de un poco de Kick Ass pero pocas situaciones de ahí pueden considerarse de superhéroes, me desvió, primero ¿enseñar a ser superhéroe?¿eso como seria? Segundo, ¿realmente cree que me tomaría el trabajo de adiestrar a una puta demonio para hacer mi papel y que me robe popularidad?

-¿realmente crees que me tomaría el trabajo de enseñarte sobre como ser un superhéroe?...- pregunto desafiante cruzado de brazos -… para empezar eres un demonio ¿o me equivoco?...-

-no, no te equivocas…- responde ella sin inmutar su tono de voz -… sin embargo siempre he peleado por proteger esta ciudad, amo a sus habitantes y creo en la justicia…-

-seguro, como no….además, si quieres aprender a hacerte la heroína de la historia para eso hay mil y un comics que pueden ayudarte, agasájate con ellos-

-de hecho, admiro mucho a Wonder Woman y a Super Girl… y se cuáles son sus ideales y como llegar tan lejos como ellas, pero, quiero aprender sobre cómo puedo ser más… fuerte sin perder el control…- tras una pausa ella suspira cansadamente -… eres más fuerte que muchos demonios siendo nada más un humano, de hecho, tu batalla contra Riser Phoenix es todo un fenómeno del inframundo…. Eso sin ignorar la manera en la que…. Consolidaste tu victoria….-

Oh si, sacar los mojitos por la exclusa jamás se sintió tan bien como esa noche

-… por lo que por eso… me gustaría aprender sobre cómo has entrenado para volverte tan fuerte, me gustaría ser mejor heroína…-

Me gustaría decirle unas cuantas verdades más de momento, pero de momento no siento ninguna doble intensión en su tono, pareciese que realmente quiere aprender más sobre cómo ser un héroe…. Mmmmmmm

-¿Por qué quieres volverte una superhéroe?...si eres de los demonios que están bajo el Ala Gremory o Sitri ya de seguro habrás hecho tu papel de servicio a la comunidad ¿Por qué esta cambio?...-

Por un momento, se retrae levemente mientras a través de su antifaz se ve como estrecha sus ojos

-lo siento Blaze Dono, es algo personal….-

Bien, que sea personal le da credibilidad, pero me hace desconfiar más de ella, en fin, no puedo creerle que me diga que de un momento a otro quiere aprender de mi tras haber intentado asesinarme el día anterior, sin embargo, para esto hay una solución, hay una cosa que ningún superhéroe revelaría sin ponerse a si mismo en tela de juicio publica, sin ponerse en peligro

-digamos que me pensare el entrenarte Shadow Pulse… pero, primero quítate la máscara y muéstrame cuál es tu verdadera identidad…-

Como era de esperarse, se exalta levemente ante esa petición, porque sabe que no la hará, es normal, una cosa muy clara entre nosotros los superhéroes y quienes aspiran a ser superhéroes es que tu identidad secreta lo es todo, si conocen tu identidad secreta, estas muy pero que muy jodido a menos de que seas alguien de confianza

-está bien…-

-Si, si, está bien… no, esperen ¿Qué? …-

Al voltear a mirarla, lo está haciendo, ¡lo está haciendo! Está colocando sus manos en su nuca comenzando a retirarse la máscara por completo ¡joder! Pensé que sería buena idea refutarle, pero antes de poder decir nada, una larga cabellera negra cae por su espalda hasta casi llegar a sus rodillas así como unos penetrantes ojos morados me miran llenos de decisión

-oh carajo, esto tiene que ser una broma…-

* * *

Bueno, la cacería de anoche como era de esperarse, no dio frutos sobre la investigación de turno, tampoco he podido contactar con gatubela para saber si ella sabe algo sobre esta hechicera o cómo va el tema de las Excalibur, por lo que por ahora estoy algo jodido para saber cómo proteger mi amada ciudad

 _Compañero…¿no deberías ir con esta chica Murayama? Digo, es tu novia y no se han visto desde el incidente con Shadow Pulse_

-¿Murayama es mi novia?...-

Ahora que lo pienso, solamente salimos una vez y le robe un beso, ¿eso nos hace pareja? Carajo, fue más fácil de lo que pensé, de saber que sería así de fácil hubiese intentado ligarme a alguien desde la escuela media

 _No sabría decirte Issei, pero, cualquier cosa es buena si dejas de masturbarte como si fueses un mono Cappuccino_

-¡que no es mi culpa joder!¡no es mi culpa tener erecciones monstruosas por culpa de mi sangre de Dragón!-

 _Ah no mocoso, no me jodas, no me culpes a mí por ser un pajero degenerado_

-¡ni mierda!¡tu mismo lo dijiste!¡y he leído por ahí de sangres de dragón que tuvieron Harenes legendarios precisamente por que como dragón puedo tirarme a veinte mujeres a la vez!-

 _¡lo que digan en fanfiction no cuenta mocoso pajero!_

Hmmmmmm dragón fastidioso, pero debería bajarle el tono, estando en clase, o bueno, durmiendo bajo un árbol cuando debería estar en clase , pero anoche fue demasiado trabajo, ya hice los deberes hasta el momento y el profesor es un viejo senil, por lo que puedo darme ese pequeño lujo para descansar… o eso pensaba, a lo lejos hay algo que me está confundiendo, no, confundiendo no, hay algo extraño a poco más de cien metros delante de mi

-Ddraig… ¿lo sientes?...-

 _Sí, no entiendo bien que es esto, pero hay una especie de alteración en el complejo tiempo espacial, como si una ley física universal se hubiese ido al caño_

Es una sensación extraña, es como cuando sabes que estas a punto de hacer algo malo pero que aun así lo haces, pero no lo entiendo, a lo lejos solo veo a Tsubaki Shinra y a Sona Sitri, haciendo de perros guardianes de la escuela una vez más, ¿Por qué se siente ese aire tan irreal viniendo desde ellas? No, desde la sola Sona Sitri… es extraño, por más que miro sé que hay algo mal en ella, pero no logro determinar que es ¿será cosa de su sangre Sitri?... debería investigar esto a fondo

-¡!-

Bueno, parece que ya notaron mi presencia, por lo que la Onee sama entre ambas viene directamente para acá mientras que Kaicho continua haciendo su ronda, tras unos segundos Tsubaki san esta frente a mí y debo decirlo, acostado la perspectiva de esos melones es de poesía

-señor Hyodo…¿puedo preguntar por qué esta fuera de clase en estos momentos?...-

-por qué ya termine deberes Fuki Kaicho, ahora solo quiero disfrutar de este dia tan bonito que está haciendo-

-sabes que escaparse de clases es contra las reglas de la escuela…-

Si, trata de regañarme, sin embargo, su tono la delata, hay algo que la está molestando, pensé que sería nuestro pequeño acuerdo pero parece ser algo mas

-¿ocurre algo?...-

Durante unos segundos, se queda haciendo un gesto difícil de entender aunque tras unos segundos simplemente suspira en derrota

-no debería contarle esto Issei dono…-

-el dono sobra-

-como sea, no debería contarle esto, pero siendo la única persona ajena al tema de los demonios y todo nuestro mundo no creo poder confiarle esta duda a nadie más…- tras unos segundos de pausa, se sienta al lado pensativa -… se que será difícil de creer, pero siento que hay algo extraño con Kaicho…-

-¿con la pettanko?...- no entiendo por qué se enoja cuando le digo así a Kaicho si es una jodida verdad que una niña de diez tiene tetas más grandes que ella -…¿Qué pasa con ella?-

-no sabría explicarlo, pero pareciese como si algo fuese distinto en ella, no se si es su energía o su forma de ser, pero cada que trato de enfocarme en este cambio me comienza a doler la cabeza irremediablemente…-

Vaya, al parecer lo que Ddraig y yo sentimos ahorita también es extraño entre los demonios, Sona Sitri ¿Qué estas ocultando?

-si sentí algo parecido, pero no se me ocurra que pueda ser lo que esté generando este sentimiento de que algo está mal con ella ¿está bien de salud?¿no ha estado enferma?-

-no…- me responde con contundencia, para luego mirarme de nuevo confundida -… sé que es difícil de creer lo que voy a decir, pero se siente como si su figura hubiese cambiado, como si se hubiese hecho más adulta?-

-¿más adulta?-

-sí, no sé, es como si su pecho hubiese crecido de la noche a la mañana, ¡pero eso no puede ser!¿verdad?... sin embargo, cada que trato de enfocarme en esto me comienza a doler horriblemente la cabeza y lo olvido tras unos segundos-

-¿Sona Sitri con tetas? ¿es coña?...-

Me gustaría pensar que sí, pero ahora que trato de pensar en esto me comienza a doler la cabeza también, como si algo que no debía haber ocurrido hubiese ocurrido, es un sentimiento similar a cuando DiCaprio gano el óscar

 _-En efecto, puede que sea un caso similar, un caso el cual simplemente la realidad no puede digerir de golpe que una de sus verdades universales ha sido tremendamente violada, ya viste los desastres que se desataron por todo el mundo cuando DiCaprio gano su oscar-_

Como olvidarlo

-como sea, por ahora olvidemos esto, investigare en detalle después, esta noche… ambos tenemos algo que hacer ¿no es así Shadow?...-

….

 _Si, en efecto, al frente mío quien se encontraba debajo de la máscara de Shadow pulse era nada más y nada menos que la mismísima vicepresidenta del concejo estudiantil de la escuela dirigida por demonios_

 _-supongo que la sospecha estaba ahí ¿no es así?...- comienza ella desviando su mirada al costado -… una demonio, alta, esbelta, servidora de los clanes demoniacos, no debe ser una sorpresa muy…-_

 _-¡ostia puta!¡¿Tsubaki Shinra?!¡¿en serio?!-_

 _Un tanto molesta por mi reacción se limita a toser_

 _-esto, si, así es…- dice ella volviendo a colocarse su máscara -… yo soy Shadow Pulse, Tsubaki Shinra…-_

 _Vaya, esto no deja de ser jodidamente hilarante, no puedo evitar rascarme la nuca algo pensativo_

 _-bueno, esto definitivamente es una sorpresa… pero si, ahora que lo pienso en detalle eran pocos los sospechosos para esto, digo, además de Akeno Himejima, nadie es lo suficientemente alta entre los demonios que conozco aparte de ti… bueno, promesa es promesa-_

 _Supongo que es normal que ella se extrañe de verme acercándome para estrechar su mano_

 _-¿uh?-_

 _-¿Cuál uh? Es un trato, me has revelado tu identidad secreta sin más, en otros casos eso sería una completa estupidez, pero ya que quieres ser mi secuaz, con gusto te entrenare como lo haría Batman con Robin-_

 _-¿secuaz?-_

 _-vamos niña ¿no esperaba que haría esto de gratis o si? Me servirá tener un brazo que me ayude y le dará cierto carácter a mi papel como superhéroe, de hecho, esto me puede ayudar para cuando vaya a fundar la LHE-_

 _-¿LHE?-_

 _-liga de hombres extraordinarios, mi propio grupo a lo liga de la justicia pero eso es otra historia, te prometo que te hare una súper heroína digna de pasar de ser una Robin de segunda a un Nightwing de la puta madre ¿tenemos trato?...-_

 _Durante unos segundos se queda dubitativa, pero sabiendo que ahora se su identidad secreta pues no tiene mucha opción_

 _-entendido, tenemos un trato…- tras estrechar nuestras manos y separarnos, ahora ella es quien se cruza de brazos con cierta autoridad -… pero ya que estamos hablando del código del superhéroe, como haz decidido tomarme como secuaz y conoces mi identidad secreta, yo también tengo derecho a conocer la identidad secreta de mi mentor…-_

 _¿Esperen?¿en serio? Antes de poder refutar, de un círculo mágico materializa una edición de Batman, si no me equivoco es el "a death in the family"_

 _-¡aquí esta!- me exclama sosteniendo el comic con una mano y palmeándola con la otra_

 _-vamos a ver…- no demoro en rapárselo y comenzar a leer…. Oh carajo, tiene razón, tengo que enseñarle mi identidad secreta_

 _-y tengo varios ejemplos más de edición limitada, así que agradecería que no me los dañaras…-_

 _Tramposa asquerosa, incluso con su máscara puesta puedo ver como se está riendo_

 _-bien, bien, la capto…- derrotado me retiro la máscara y el antifaz para revelarle a esta sexy Onee sama mi rostro bien despejadito -… ¿contenta?-_

 _-vaya, Hyodo Issei de la clase 2-B- dice ella de manera jocosa -… ¿Quién te viera tan calladito y juicioso-_

 _-¿realmente quieres molestar a tu sensei?...-_

 _-está bien, lo siento, no era mi intensión…-_

 _-más vale que sea así Shadow…- rápidamente me coloco la máscara de nuevo para evitar hacer de este un momento aún más incómodo -… empezaremos mañana por la noche, si quieres llegar a ser lo mitad de buena que soy yo tendremos que ponernos en norma-_

 _-me parece adecuado, pero ¿siendo así no sería más adecuado que entrenásemos tan pronto saliéramos de la escuela? No hay planes mañana ni deberes con mi clan así que sería oportuno_

 _-lo siento Shadow, pero hay cosas que yo si tengo que hacer, tendrás que entender…-_

 _Se puede percibir algo de desgana de su parte ante esto_

 _-entiendo, supongo que como estudiante de honor que eres también hay cosas que tienes que hacer Hyodo dono…-_

 _Si, hay cosas muy importantes que también me atañen en mi día a día_

* * *

-¡¿Qué carajos es esto Parker?!-

-Hyodo-

-¡¿Qué carajos es esto Hyodo?-

Si, precisamente una de las cosas que tenía que arreglar después de salir de la escuela, era traer mi material para el bueno de J J Jameson, todo un amor como siempre el grandísimo hijo de puta, solo que esta vez ahora la protagonista era otra

-¡¿Cómo que qué carajos es? Pues obvio son las fotos que traigo aquí para el periódico…-

-en parte eso veo- sigue protestando J J mientras compara las fotos junto a su amigo gordo y negro cuyo nombre no recuerdo -… aquí veo a Blaze, ¿pero quién carajos es la Stripper?-

Ah ya, con razón

-pues la otra heroína o antagonista, no sé qué sea, se hace llamar Shadow Pulse-

-¡¿Shadow Pulse?!- brama este de nuevo molesto -…¡¿antes teníamos que lidiar con un mocoso pajero destroza edificios y ahora con una MILF con súper poderes?!-

¿Y este como sabe que soy pajero?... digo, olvídenlo

-no estoy muy seguro J J, pero creo que ella tiene cerca de 17 años…- al decirle esto ambos ancianos voltean a mirarme sin poder creerlo -… yo estaba cerca de la pelea que ambos estaban teniendo en el centro comercial, alcance a escuchar que ella tenía esa edad y su tono de voz era el de una joven también-

Al asegurar eso ambos viejos se miran entre si

-¡eso no puede ser así…!- protesta J J estampando las fotos contra el escritorio -…¡ese no es el cuerpo de una adolescente de diecisiete años!¡mira esas tetas!¡mira ese culo!¡mira esas piernas!¡es obvio que ella es un Succubo!-

-yo también lo pienso así J J… yo también lo pienso así…- afirmo cansadamente, ¿Qué?¡de vez en cuando el hombre tiene razón!

-no se tu Jameson, pero yo lo veo como un nuevo Boom…- dice el negro gordo feo y fofo -… Shadow Pulse, suena factible, deberíamos ponerlo en primera plana ahora mismo

-¡eso haremos!¡Parker!-

-que es Hyodo Idiota-

¡Hyodo!...- tras tomar las fotos, escribe una serie de garabatos en un papel y me lo pasa -…¡ve con Martina y dile que te de esa pasta por las fotos, ah, y no se te olvide pedir lo que quieras de la colección del diario-

* * *

he de decir, que hacía mucho tiempo nada me impresionaba o me dejaba sin habla, eso hasta estos días, han pasado tres días desde que empecé a entrenar con Issei dono para volverme mejor heroína y debo decir que el reto en definitiva es bastante grande

-¡IM A BARBIE GIIIRRLLLL!- ruge él con furia mientras va delante de mí sorteando árboles y piedras

Pensé que al yo ser un demonio y el ser un humano mi condición física podría hacerle frente a la suya sin problemas…

…Que equivocada estaba…

En estos tres días los entrenamientos han sido horriblemente rigurosos, sparrings contra él y contra un trio de osos, hasta ahora noto que acá a las afueras de la ciudad hay osos, también hace mucho énfasis en la natación y así mismo en las maratones campo traviesa, por eso mismo estamos aquí en las montañas de la ciudad corriendo hacia las partes superiores sorteando árboles y piedras sin detenernos, él ha marcado unos puntos a los cuales toca llegar en determinado tiempo y si no cumplo me pondrá aún más trabajo físico

Esperaba eso, en serio, estaba preparada mentalmente para este entrenamiento de heroína, sin embargo, uno, no pensé que fuese a ser tan pesado, estoy realmente molida por todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora

No solo eso

-ahh ahhh sigo diciéndolo ¿es necesario?-

-¡Shadow Pulse!¡hacer estas maratones mientras recitas un coro hace que tu cardio mejore bastante con el tiempo, pensé que como demonio te quedaría más fácil, debo decir que estoy decepcionado-

-no, eso lo entiendo, pero…-

-¡entonces repetiré!¡IM A BARBIE GIIIIIRRRRRLLLLLL!-

Con un demonio

-¡IN THE BARBIE WOOOORLLLDDDD!-

Si, mas allá de lo duro que sea el entrenamiento, hay dos cosas que me están molestando bastante, una, tener que cantar esta ridícula cancioncita mientras salto entre los árboles y me caigo en el intento

-¡LIFE IN PLASTIC!¡IS FANTASTIIIIIICCCCCCOOOOOOAWWWWWWWWWW!-

TRROOOOOMMMMMPPPPPP

Joder, esa caída dolió, en serio

-¡pero qué buena vista Shadow!...- Lo otro que me está escamando es que este idiota me ponga a correr en bloomers y sostén deportivo ¿Por qué no me deja practicar en mi traje de heroína?¿acaso no sabe cuánto me costó hacerlo con materiales que me protegieran de estas caídas? -…levántate que no fue para tanto!-

-tu…¡hijo de!...-

Si, realmente este sujeto se hace odiar, no se parece en nada al estudiante de honor que es en la escuela, pero tengo que reconocérselo, es bastante fuerte y bastante rápido, a diferencia de mí, no se está cansando corriendo ni haciendo nada de esto, antes parece que fuese un paseo en el parque para el, solo por eso sigo haciéndole caso… . y por qué puede delatarme con Kaicho cuando le venga en gana

-¡YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAAAIRR!¡UNDRESS ME EVERYWHEEEREEEE!¡IMAGINATION, LIFE IS YOUR CREATION!-

-¡así se canta Tsubaki!...- celebra el idiota con su puño arriba mientras continua corriendo -…¡ahora, sin usar los brazos!-

Como dice el ¿es coña verdad? Como respuesta, ahora hace todo lo que hacía antes pero sin utilizar sus brazos

-¡esto es una jodida broma!-

-¡COME ON BARBIE!¡LETS GO PARTY!-

-¡vete a la mierda!-

…

-¿más liquido?...- me ofrece el pasándome un pequeño porta con algo de agua y no se que mas

-si gracias…-

Al terminar la noche estoy acabada recostada contra un árbol, mis ropas están llenas de sudor, mi cabello está destrozado por completo y me duele cada articulación del cuerpo, he de decir que este entrenamiento ha sido sin duda el más pesado que he hecho hasta ahora… me gustaría protestar más, pero en tres días los resultados se han visto, si, estoy resentida de mi cuerpo pero de alguna manera cuando ya he calentado, puedo moverme mucho más ágilmente de lo que lo hacía en el pasado

-aguantas bien chica nueva…- me dice Hyodo con un rostro satisfecho, el también está sudando pero no se nota tan agotado -… se nota que si le tienes cariño y pasión a este tema de ser heroína…-

Puede que sea algo deprimente, pero al menos trata de hacerme un cumplido y felicitarme, debo reconocer eso

-gracias Blaze…-

Durante unos segundos ambos nos quedamos en silencio, descansando, recuperando fuerzas, bueno corrijo, yo me quedo recuperando fuerzas, el mas bien simplemente pasa del rato como si fuera lo más de casual

-Tsubaki san, tengo que preguntarlo de nuevo, ¿Por qué quisiste volverte en súper heroína?-

Si, de nuevo, ¿Por qué me quise poner en esta faceta que muchos considerarían estúpida? Es cierto, como demonio al servicio de Sona Sitri ya puedo pelear en nombre de una causa correcta…o al menos eso se pretender, saber que estamos comprando las almas de los inocentes con favores ridículos no es lo más noble a la hora de la verdad

-bueno, supongo que por alguna parte tengo que empezar…- suelto un tanto más al aire mientras cómo no, una mala escena de flashback viene a acotación

* * *

 ** _Inserte BlackBlade - Two steps from hell_**

 _El renombrado Clan Shinra de espiritistas, una noble y renombrada familia que se ha dedicado desde hace varias generaciones a la purificación y eliminación de espíritus malignos, la sola presencia de los miembros de esta es símbolo del triunfo espiritual de los rituales sinoistas que ayudaban a mantener a raya los malos espíritus que se apoderaban de los corazones de las personas que Vivian en Kyoto, espíritus que comenzaron a aparecer conforme los demonios comenzaron a consolidarse en Japón desde hacía unas décadas_

 _Era de suponer entonces que la hija mayor de una de las ramas principales de esta familia, aquella que tenía mayor afinidad con el mundo espiritual fuese vista como la oveja negra de la familia, en parte era positivo que ella contase con esta ventaja para poder ejecutar mejor los rituales llegada la edad en la que pudiese desempeñarse como sacerdotisa, pero la historia era distinta, ella misma llamaba inconscientemente a los espíritus… se dice en el folclor popular que los espejos son portales a otras dimensiones que nos muestran distintas realidades dependiendo desde la perspectiva desde donde se les mire, el poder de la hija mayor era suficiente para invocar a los espíritus mediante objetos que reflejasen el mundo como lo eran los espejos, solo fue cuestión de tiempo el que las rama principal exiliase a Tsubaki Shinra a sus tiernos 10 años de edad_

 _La niña en su aislamiento y soledad busco cualquier cosa que le ayudase a sentirse mejor, no era querida en su familia y actualmente tampoco tenía amigos, por lo que tan pronto la casualidad quiso que ella en su camino se encontrase con un comic de spider man ella lo ojease con genuina curiosidad, no fue difícil que ella se sintiese identificada con Peter Parker, un hombre solitario cuya familia estaba destrozada y la vida no le tratase bien, pero que aun así, seguía adelante protegiendo a todo el mundo con los poderes que le habían sido dotados, con el tiempo la colección de Tsubaki fue creciendo, así como fue aprendiendo sobre tantos otros superhéroes con un perfil similar al de ella, ella ya tenía poderes ¿podría convertirse en una súper heroína?_

 _Fue curioso que sus sueños se viesen truncados de cierta manera en el momento en el que se unió a Sona Sitri, al entender que había más seres con poderes así como ellas y asumir su papel como Reina del Clan Sitri, cierto, protegería a los inocentes, y ahora tenía una amiga, pero de alguna manera la sensación no era la misma, no se sentía esa "emoción" de luchar por la justicia y por los inocentes como lo hacían sus héroes, sin embargo, ella ya estaba comenzando a crecer, era obvio que el volverse superhéroe era un objetivo fantasioso y el madurar, crecer con sus nuevas amigas de las castas Sitri y Gremory hizo que ese sueño infantil se fuese difuminando poco a poco, como si nunca hubiese existido, eso sí, la pasión por los comics que ella tenía siempre estuvo ahí y nunca desapareció_

 _Ella fue creciendo, y como es normal en las niñas que van creciendo a mujeres, comenzo a tener ciertos intereses amorosos, este enfocado en cierto caballero del clan aliado al de su rey, Yuuto Kiba, el "príncipe de la academia" tipo bien parecido, amable, gentil, caballeroso y educado, no era misterio que así como ella, hubiesen otras cien o doscientas chicas interesadas en el chico, sumándole esto a su propia timidez en los temas íntimos, hacía que ese acercamiento fuese casi imposible más allá de la relación formal que había entre ambos_

 _-oh vaya…- un día la misma mala casualidad, quiso que tras una reunión, el caballero Gremory encontrase uno de los comics de su compañera, cortesía de un descuido de ella -…Blade…¿de dónde salió esto?-_

 _Evidentemente ella se puso nerviosa ¿Cómo había sido tan descuidad de dejar un tesoro suyo por ahí? Por ahora tenía que actuar, hacer como si no supiese nada_

 _-¿Qué es eso?¿uno de esos comics de súper héroes?-_

 _Agradecía el haber pasado tanto tiempo junto a Sona Sitri, eso había ayudado a perfeccionar con crecer su Poker face_

 _-parece que si…- contestaba el rubio abriendo el tomo, comenzando a leerlo con genuino interés -…pensé que Blade solo estaba en las películas y en las series de Marvel, quien lo diría-_

 _Aquello fue extraño para la peli negra ¿Yuuto Kiba estaba interesado en los comics?_

 _-no pensé que te gustasen los comics Kiba kun-_

 _-no me considero aficionado a estos, pero soy un chico, es normal que esta clase de cosas me gusten, además me gusta Blade, alguien que no debería existir que pese a ser odiado por todos sigue luchando por proteger a los inocentes-_

 _-es una forma de verlo, pero él está más enfocado en su venganza, seria equivocado clasificarlo como héroe, el mas bien viene a entrar en el terreno de los antihéroes…-_

 _Obviamente ante la respuesta de su senpai, el rubio volteo a mirar entre confundido y asombrado a la reina Sitri_

 _-¿Tsubaki san?-_

 _Fue en ese momento en el que ella cayo en cuenta de que se le había ido la lengua, su poker face se rompió en mil pedazos y no demoro en ponerse de todos los colores_

 _-lo siento Kiba Kun, tengo que irme…-_

 _Rápidamente huyo como alma que era perseguida por el diablo, pero tan pronto pudo detenerse y pensar, no podía estar más contenta_

 _-a él también le gustan los superhéroes…- jadeaba algo contenta en la intimidad de su soledad -… puede que él no piense que soy un bicho raro por coleccionar tantos comics-_

 _Esas cosas comenzaron a sumarse una a una en varias razones por las cuales ella pensaba que ese gusto y pasatiempo secreto que tenía a escondidas de todo el mundo, inclusive de su propio rey, no estuviese tan mal, sin embargo, fue la intervención de cierto estorbo el que marco el punto de catarsis_

 _-¡Blaze!-_

 _Si, para ella fue una especie de revelación el ver a alguien haciendo de súper héroe en el territorio que dirigía su Rey y su mejor amiga, alguien literalmente se estaba burlando de ellas disfrazado, luchando supuestamente por defender a los inocentes por más que lo que hiciese fuese destrozar todo el pedazos_

 _Aquello fue ofensivo para ella ¿Cómo era posible que un subnormal que solo porque tenía el poder del dragón emperador rojo pudiese ser súper héroe y manchar este noble título con su subnormalidad? Es que ni el mismo DeadPool era tan estúpido y desagradable como el, ella tenía que hacer algo para solucionar esa situación, su líder y querida amiga estaba siendo humillada constantemente por este tarado…_

 _Fue entonces que ella lo recordó, recordó ese viejo objetivo suyo y una duda nació en su mente_

 _¿si él puede hacerlo…por qué yo no?_

 _Casi sin pensarlo ella se dirigió a su hogar, y con sus medios solo fue cuestión de días el que conexionara su disfraz, un spandex que cubría todo su ser y que venía con protectores en el mismo en áreas vitales y en puntos de impacto críticos como solían ser hombros y muslos, se sintió emocionada al ver el resultado, su traje no tenía nada que envidiarle a los diseños de los más estilizados comics del universo de DC, flash podía morirse de la envidia si comparaban sus trajes_

 _Al estar totalmente vestida, con sus armas listas, sintió como la adrenalina la dominaba, estaba haciendo una genuina locura, pero ¿debería hacerlo?_

 _-¡Tsubaki!- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una llamada de su líder -…¡se ha presentado una situación irregular, Rias y yo estamos peleando junto a las exorcistas para detener un golem que acaba de aparecer en el centro de la ciudad, necesito que llames al resto y que vengan de inmediato… Yuuto kun está herido…-_

 _Yuuto kun está herido_

 _Ese fue el disparo mental que necesitaba para asegurarse su máscara, era cierto, ella a la hora de la verdad al tratar íntimamente con alguien era un desastre por la forma en la que fue aislada por su propia familia en su infancia, pero ahora, estaban lastimando al chico que le gustaba_

 _-Kiba…-_

 _Si, en efecto, ella muchas veces trato de acercarse al rubio en el pasado siendo truncada únicamente por su propia timidez y nerviosismo, pero quizás ahora, con su traje puesto protegiendo su identidad, podría acercarse a él en plan de la heroína que protege al chico que le gusta, una suerte de Gwen Stacy, al enfocar su estilo de súper heroína de esta manera la adrenalina se apodero de su ser_

 _-¡esta noche Shadow Pulse les hará pagar caro!-_

 _Era una fortuna que durante su tiempo conexionando su disfraz hubiese tenido tiempo de pensar en detalle un nombre Badass para ella misma_

* * *

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAA!-

Este idiota…¿Por qué tiene que burlarse tan fuerte?

-no hable sobre mi motivo para volverme súper heroína para que se riera…-

-sí, entiendo, discúlpame…- contesta Hyodo secándose una lagrima naciente -… es que se me hace muy hilarante, no puedo creer que te volvieses en súper heroína solamente para proteger al principito y porque me tenías en mala vibra-

-¡eso no es cierto!...yo… no le tengo en mala vibra…-

Durante un rato más él se sigue burlando, pero tras unos segundos vuelve a mirarme pero esta vez con una mirada amable

-no es una mala razón, yo también me volví en un súper héroe para poder proteger a alguien…- Vaya, eso no lo hubiese pensado por su manera tan ridícula de actuar, pero esa manera en la que él se queda mirando al vacío con una sonrisa sincera me hace pensar que está pensando en esa persona que quiere proteger haciendo de Blaze -… no tienes por qué apenarte, me parece un enfoque noble…-

Bueno, este sujeto puede ser todo lo idiota que quiera, pero al menos, es la única persona que conozco que entiende por qué hago esto y por qué me gusta… aunque ahora que lo pienso, en parte también es una meta algo vacía

-¿ocurre algo Tsubaki san?...-

Parece ser que el también nota mi repentina depresión

-solo estaba pensando en que esto también es algo tonto…. Decidí volverme heroína para proteger a los inocentes, si, pero en especial lo hice para proteger a Kiba kun, pero esto se vuelve algo infructuoso cuando recuerdo que él es mucho más fuerte que yo…- si, en batallas anteriores que hemos tenido ambos clanes juntos, no me ha sido difícil reconocer la gran fuerza de Yuuto frente a todos los enemigos, sin duda alguna él es el miembro más fuerte de su clan -… siendo así no hay muchas cosas de las que yo pueda protegerlo-

Si, cuando lo pienso en detalle ¿de qué puedo serle útil a Yuuto kun en medio de las peleas? Cuando lo pienso me doy cuenta de mi propia inutilidad, quizás por eso en parte me entusiasma este entrenamiento, porque si logro subir un poco más mi nivel, estoy segura de que quizás, solo quizás, pueda proteger al chico que me gusta

-Tsubaki san…hay muchas formas de proteger a alguien…- Al voltear a mirar, ahora noto que Hyodo está hablándome en un tono más paternal, como si quisiera apoyarme como un amigo cercano -…no solo está la fuerza, también hay otras cosas…-

¿Otras cosas?

-¿Cómo cuáles?...-

Durante un minuto se queda en silencio, donde el simplemente sonríe con confianza mirando al frente

-digamos… que ser fuerte físicamente no significa ser fuerte en todo… aun con poder, somos jóvenes, perdidos en algunas ocasiones y asustados en muchas más, a veces proteger a alguien significa algo más que ser una espada o un escudo… - tras sonreír más ampliamente y voltear a mirarme, me dedica una mirada solemne pero decidida -…tu intensión de hacer algo tan tonto como hacerte superhéroe por eso también cuenta cómo proteger…-

Vaya

Jamás pensé escuchar palabras de aliento de esta manera en alguien como el… creo que lo estuvimos juzgando mal todo este tiempo, puede que el sí sea capaz de proteger a los inocentes de maneras que nosotros los demonios no podemos ver, mientras pensaba sobre eso, él se levanta

-bueno, es todo por hoy…- anuncia el levantándose, recomponiéndose la sudadera y el esqueleto negro que llevaba mientras practicaba -…Tsubaki, nos encargaremos de que puedas proteger a Kiba, incluso si no es mediante tu poder…-

-¿uh?-

BOOOST

Rápidamente en su brazo aparece su garra izquierda y en su pecho aparece su peto de Dragón, del cual aparecen las alas y propulsores de la Scale Mail

-más vale que estés atenta, porque esto no será nada fácil ¿entiendes?-

¡oye!¡¿Qué quieres de…?!-

Sin decir nada más, se dispara hacia el firmamento como un meteorito, dejándome aquí sola, en medio de un bosque, totalmente cansada y débil en caso de que pase nada

-¡Hyodo!¡Ojala te mueras!-

Si, justo cuando pensé que era un buen tipo, se hace detestar aún más

* * *

DING DONG

-oh vaya, ya era hora…-

Si, hace cinco minutos llego la orden a domicilio que pedimos para cenar, normalmente Issei kun llega poco antes de que llegue el pedido, pero ya decía yo que se estaba demorando en llegar

-¡tonto!¡te estabas demorando!-

-lo siento…- me contesta el rascándose la nuca -… me demore un poco más el día de hoy entrenando para la maratón…-

Sí, desde que llegamos él ha estado entrenando para una maratón que va a haber aquí en la ciudad en unos días…. O creo que meses, no recuerdo bien, la cosa es que siempre se va a entrenar cuando termina con su trabajo y vuelve hasta la noche, casi siempre vuelve a la casa más o menos arreglado, pero esta vez está totalmente empapado de sudor, con su cabello cayendo por su rostro ensombreciendo levemente su rostro duro pero amable, su camisa negra está totalmente emparamada ajustada a su torso completamente revelando cuan amplio es su pecho y como se complementa con esos abdominales firmes y bien marcados, de hecho, viendo de reojo puedo ver como su espalda llega a su cintura en una cobra bien entrenada, que en estos momentos brilla por la luz de la luna dándole de lleno en su…

-Irina…-

Pese a estar utilizando una sudadera bastante holgada que está rota en la parte inferior por la forma en la que debe pisar constantemente las botas de la misma se logra distinguir dos fuertes piernas, supongo que de entrenar en las montañas

-Irina despierta…-

No me había fijado más allá de cuando volvió del hospital, pero Dios, que cuerpo tan bien entrenado tiene Issei, me dan ganas de saber qué clase de rutina hace para mantenerse tan… bien…

-¡Irina, tierra llamando a Irina!-

-¿uh?-

-¿Cómo que Uh? Llevo un rato diciéndome que me dejes entrar… en cambio en vez de responderme te quedaste viéndome de una manera extraña y mordiéndote el labio… ¿te encuentras bien?...-

¡¿Cómo?!¡¿Qué yo estaba haciendo que?!

-¡sí!¡me siento de maravilla!¡y yo no me estaba mordiendo el labio!-

-sí, si como digas…- sin decir mucho más sobre eso Issei entra no sin antes mirarme divertidamente -… bueno, ¿Qué pidieron para hoy?...-

-comida china…-

-excelente, porque si tengo hambre, vamos…-

Sin darme tiempo de seguirle entra derecho, caray, esa mala educación de comer antes de bañarse, ¿acaso no se da cuenta que está totalmente sudoroso?... pero extrañamente ese sudor lo hacía ver tan…. ¡¿pero en que estoy pensando?!¡¿Por qué estoy contemplando de manera tan importa a mi queridísimo amigo de la infancia?!¡no!¡NO!¡eso está muy mal!... uhhhh pero tan pronto lo vi en la entrada no pude evitar sentirme tonta contemplándolo como si fuese una obra de arte, es extraño, es la primera vez que me siento así, mi cuerpo se siente algo caliente y siento cierta comezón en mi zona baja

-¡Dios por favor!¡retira de tu devota hija estos pecaminosos pensamientos sobre tu puro y noble siervo y querido amigo mío de la infancia!- exclamo en su suplica mientras me echo la bendición, por ahora eso será suficiente, no quiero pensar en mucho más sobre este asunto

Tras unos minutos ambos nos encontramos cenando, Xen chan quiso salir a patrullar para buscar más pistas sobre la hechicera que se llevó a Valper y a Freed hace unas noches, me ofrecí a acompañarla pero dijo que quería aprovechar el momento para despejar su mente de algunas cosas, que extraño, es la primera vez que la veo actuar así

-Irina…-

-¿hi?...-

-estaba pensando….- comienza a balbucear mientras tiene algo de Chop Suey en la boca a medio tragar -… ¿Cómo puede una chica acercarse a un chico sin apenarse?...- ¿uh? ¿De qué va todo esto? -… conozco a una amiga que está pasando por ese predicamento, está enamorada de un amigo de la infancia de ella y no sabe cómo acercársele… ¿tú qué harías en su lugar?...-

¿Una amiga de la infancia enamorada?¿qué haría yo en su lugar? Es extraño, es la primera vez que escucho a Issei kun hablar sobre esto, ¿Quién podría ser esa amiga? Alguien que es amiga de la infancia y está enamorada, ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué es estar enamorada? Según entiendo es sentir atracción física y sentimental por alguien… un momento, obviamente yo quiero mucho a Issei él es mi queridísimo amigo de la infancia y un noble y puro hijo del señor justo como yo, pero ahorita hubo atracción física, digo, me quede como tonta contemplando su figura perfecta como si hubiese sido tallada en cincel ¡¿será que estoy enamorada?!¡si es así!¡¿Cómo es que el se dio cuenta ante de que yo mismo lo hiciera?!¡¿Será que está pidiendo que declare mi amor o supuesto amor por el?!

-¡Oh Dios!¡Oh Dios!-

-¿Irina?¿Estas bien?...- comienza a preguntarme Issei kun preocupado -…te pusiste roja de repente, la comida no esta mala ¿o si?...-

-no, no es eso, no es nada…- respondo tratando de reponerme peor Dios ¿será que debo confesarme en este momento?¿pero cómo debería? Hasta ahora acabo de notar que mi querido amigo de la infancia me atrae de una manera pecaminosa ¿Cómo se supone que me confiese después de esto? Según se, hay una serie de pasos, salir, besos y abrazos, paseos en la playa a la luz de la luna -… discúlpame, me acostare a dormir inmediatamente-

¡oe!¡¿Irina?!-

Lamento esto Issei kun, pero no estoy lista, mi corazón no está preparado para dar este gran paso, tengo que poner en orden mi idea y mis sentimientos, acabo de sentir una atracción indebida por ti porque estas tremendamente bueno, ¡pero eso no debería ser así!¡tú eres un noble y puro hijo del señor que sigue las enseñanzas de nuestro padre con devoción y fe!¡no puedo corromperte de ninguna manera!¡no!¡sé que quiero estar contigo, pero primero tengo que calmarme para evitar corromper tu pureza!

Antes de darme cuenta estoy acostada en mi cama, tapada totalmente con mis cobijas, genial, necesito algo de tiempo para recomponerme…quiero a Issei kun, es el chico que me ha gustado desde pequeña viéndolo en retrospectiva, pero tengo que calmarme, he sido enseñada para controlar mis impulsos y servir a la divina causa del señor, sé que Issei kun es alguien noble y puro, y no quiero quitarle eso, por ahora, dejare que el sueño limpie mis ideas

 **Sueño de Irina**

- _Irina… por favor… se gentil conmigo…-_

 _Ahí se encontraba el, su querido amigo de la infancia recostado sobre una cuna hecha con el más fino mimbre y llena de pétalos de rosa que adornaban su escultural ser, este se encontraba con sus brazos arriba de su cabeza atado por el tallo de las rosas dejándolo completamente a su merced, su cabello mojado por el néctar de Dios corría mechones sobre su rostro acentuando su apenada pero excitada mirada hacia ella, su rostro ruborizado hasta el tope y el jadeo de su fuerte pecho evidenciaba que él estaba listo para ser tomado por ella, lo único que cubría su cuerpo era un pantalón negro levemente desabrochado por la zona central revelando el inicio de su intimidad_

 _Su victimaria lo miraba con una mirada que nada tenía que envidiarle a la de un gato asechando su presa, ella se encontraba vestida nada mas con un muy, muy corto camisón para dormir y nada más, así mismo se relamía sus dedos mirando con satisfacción a su pareja_

 _-no te preocupes, lo seré…-_

 _Con paso de modelo ella se acercaba a la cuna, recostándose sobre el borde de esta, comenzando a acariciar con la yema de sus dedos los hombros y pectorales de su amigo de la infancia bajando lentamente por el centro de estos_

 _-eres tan perfecto Issei kun…-susurraba ella al oído del chico, relamiéndose gustosamente con una sonrisa pícara -… y eres solo mío…-_

 _-hi…- contestaba el castaño en un gemido liberador_

 _Poco a poco ella comenzaba a descender desde su torso hasta su abdomen mientras sus labios comenzaban a recorrer la oreja del castaño arrancándole un gemido de placer, así mismo, sus manos no demoraron en llegar a aguas más profundas y peligrosas_

 _-esta… durísimo…-_

 _Susurro ella extasiada sin quitarle la mirada a su compañero mientras ella comenzaba a jugar con el cuerno de dragón sintiendo como su propia intimidad comenzaba a protestar con fuerza por algo de atención_

 _…con… el… cuerno…. De….. dragoooooonnnn_

KKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA

¡Por Dios!¡¿pero que fuese ese sueño?! Al voltear a mirar estoy aun en mi habitación, según el reloj no ha pasado una hora desde que deje a Issei kun en la sala comiendo solo, no puedo verlo, pero se que estoy totalmente roja…¿Por qué siento mi entrepierna tan mojada?...Ay cielos, creo que hay harto más que solo mi cara roja por ese pecaminoso sueño, Ay cielos

 **final capitulo 5**

 **bueno, apuesto a que ya muchos se lo veian venir, la identidad de Shadow Pulse, los que no lo veian venir deberian ir al doctor a revisarse la cabeza por que no lo pude dejar mas jodidamente obvio :v**

 **en fin, fuera de chiste, he terminado este semestre de universidad por lo que puedo darme el lujo de actualizar un poco mas seguido, eso hasta inicios de agosto asi que nada, felicidades señores, tendran mas de mi bella persona para ustedes durante estos dos meses**

 **sin nada mas que decir, se despide el escritor en traje de paño, hasta la otra**


	6. OVA 1

**Una promesa de la infancia determinara el camino que seguira Hyodo Issei a lo largo de su vida, el camino de la justicia, el camino del super héroe** **que pelee en nombre de los débiles e indefensos... pero ¿lo estara haciendo bien?¿que es lo que realmente significa ser un super héroe? _Issei x Irina_**

* * *

 **descargo de responsabilidad: la mejor pareja del anime es la del monje Miroku y Sango la exterminadora de monstruos, habiendo esclarecido esto prosigo**

 **descargo de responsabilidad 2: les juro que puse la foto menos sugerente de Irina que pude encontrar**

 **descargo de responsabilidad 3: bostero, me cagaste el descargo de responsabilidad 2**

* * *

 **ZAFIR09: ¿Issei siendo la mala influencia? Blaze es pervertido, pero reservado en publico mientras que Irina no sabe como disimular que esta jodidamente caliente, yo creeria que es al reves :V y es asi, yo soy el autor muajajajajajaja**

 **MORPHOS: cierto, antes como que apresure y gracias joder, aca esta el siguiente cap**

 **ALBERT BREAKER: seehhhh, y se que eres fanboy de Irina chico, pero aca es comedia, no esperes encontrar nada particularmente serio, al menos no hasta un tiempo en esta trama**

 **JASON1998: pos son demasiadas para contar :V pero ya se veran en el futuro :v**

 **GJR-SAMA: alguien que por fin le haya atractivo al sueño violador de Irina :V**

 **ERENDIR: el choque de la realidad hijo, y hombre, eso de las fotos de niñas asi como que dio una grima de puta madre :V :V :V y no ¿que pintaria Ravel en todo esto? la mera verdad, tiene menos protagonismo en mis fics que Koneko o Gasper :V**

 **RONALCDV2: ¡por fin alguien que pone el puto cuervo, rogaba por que alguien lo hiciera! y si, pero oye, Issei es un buen tipo, como no ser el sueño humedo de ella**

 **MRNBA: ¡es obvio que son Sucubos!¡los simbiotes dominaran el mundo! y gracias chico, me alegra verte por aca**

 **RAYHACHIBI: si lo se, error mio, no habia mirado la serie y soy de tener paja de hasta mirar en la wikia, pero neh, se entendio la idea :V y si, esa es la logica que le he leido a la mayoria de comentarios (joder que es turbio ver cuantos han visto "fotos" de adolescentes asi) y si, seguire matando personajes hijo, me asegurare de que sean a los que mas quieres**

 **DARKBLADERXZ: lo mismo que le conteste a Ray hijo, me equivoque :V**

 **AERETH: jajaja, me encanta la forma en la que le ve poesia y seriedad a todo, inclusive a un tema tan simple como las fantasias de Tsubaki, y no, yo no tenia sueños de ser superheroe cuando era chico, mas bien yo queria ocupar el trono de Hugh Hefner :v**

 **RIOHEI: Aca esta**

* * *

 **SUPERHERO**

 **Dragons Among Us : OVA 1**

* * *

Vaya, había sido tiempo ya desde la última vez que algo interesante ocurría por estos lares, francamente estaba un poco aburrida, no es como si me gustase andar de pelea en pelea o quisiese que todos los días nos invadieran aliens, monstruos o cosas así, digo, ¿para qué? Actualmente vivimos asediados por demonio, ángeles caídos y uno que otro perdido que viene a esta ciudad abandonada de la mano de Dios para ver una iglesia en ruinas la cual no tiene absolutamente nada, NADA ¿para qué carajo se supone que vienen emisarios de la iglesia a este lugar a buscar problemas? ¿Qué es lo que tiene esta gente en la cabeza por Dios?

En fin, no me pagan lo suficiente como para usar mi particular sentido del raciocinio excéntrico en situaciones como estas… de hecho, el cabron ni si quiera me paga, como sea, mejor comienzo con el trabajo

-aquí tampón escarlata, enemigos a las doce en punto y a las 6 en punto…¿puedo preguntar por qué es que nos metimos de lleno en terreno enemigo en vez de no se…¿estudiar la situación desde un lugar más seguro?... cambio…-

Si, ahorita mismo me encuentro en un almacén convenientemente abandonado donde se refugian unos seres inadaptados que se hacen llamar demonios exiliados, el lugar apesta, no se ve un culo, y básicamente soy carne de muestra así este escondida detrás de unos tanques contenedores de gasolina y a que sea una humana común y corriente que tiene menos presencia que la selección de Brasil en el mundial del 2014

Bueno, al menos sé que mi compañero manejara la situación

 _-aquí follador carmesí cambio…- me contesta desde el woki toki a muy bajo sonido, por lo que recuerdo estos tipos tienen oídos sensibles… siendo así, ¿no debería colocarles música de Selena Gomez o algo de Mindless Self Indulgence para que se suiciden? Viéndolo en retrospectiva es un excelente plan -… no te preocupes, yo estoy en un lugar seguro…cambio-_

Hijo de puta

-¿puedo preguntar entonces por qué estoy en medio de la zona de guerra? Sé que me olvide de tu cumpleaños, ¿pero creo que eso de tirarme a que me devoren o me violen se te va un poquito del traste no crees? -

Si, ósea, soy una chica de 16 años vestida en traje de colegiala con un cabello corto lacio rojizo tirando a vino tinto y un rostro precioso, a excepción del puto parche, soy bonita, atlética, tengo buenas piernas, tetas tirando de medianas a grandes, modestia aparte, soy un bombon, creo que no fue muy inteligente venir a este lugar con esta falda criminalmente corta, perder la virginidad en un gangbang demoniaco no cuadra con mis parafilias

 _-vamos, no es para tanto, sabes que no dejare que te pase nada, además ¿no eres la que quería tener la primicia sobre la magistral entrada de Blaze?...-_

Carajo, con eso me convenció

-tss cabroncete…- supongo que al final nunca me puedo enojar con él -…al menos danos un espectáculo digno para subir a la página…-

 _-vamos ¿con quién crees que estás hablando? O sea amiga, soy…_

-Blaze, el follador carmesí…-

Bueno, podría pasarme el resto de la noche quejándome, pero en buena parte es cierto, yo como mejor amiga y manager de Issei tengo una responsabilidad bastante grande, y es la de capturar las mejores tomas de sus peleas y subirlas a Youtube, Instagram, Twitter y demás babosadas de ese estilo para subir la popularidad del jodido dragón emperador rojo y así finalmente volverlo en un superhéroe famoso

Bueno, solo espero que en los libros de historia también quede registrado el nombre de su fiel compañera

BOOOOOOOOMMMMM

Oh si bebe, que empiece la fiesta, menos mal ya tengo la cámara lista, pura calidad hd

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!...- sí, al menos con la aparición de Issei ya no tengo que temer por mi virginidad, de la nube de polvo, escombros y cal prehistórica hace su entrada Issei, digo, Blaze con sus brazos extendidos, joder, desde aquí puedo ver como se está riendo incluso llevando esa jodida mascara

-¿pues quien crees viejo? Desde luego Gremory y compañía no, solamente Blaze…-

Rápidamente aparecen otros siete demonios que estaban dando vueltas por el lugar aparecen para rodearlo, no parecen ser mayores de los 25 años y como siempre dos de ellos son tipas que van sin camisa ni sostén mostrando su demoniaca copa D, siempre me he preguntado si la sangre demoniaca ayuda a que las tengan así de grandes…

…neh, de ser así Sona Sitri no tendría el busto de una niña de 6 años…

-¡carajo!¡el mocoso Sekiryuutei!...-

-tengan cuidado, este sujeto es peligroso…-

-sí, no ayuda que este sea un viejo almacén de gasolina…-

Oye, si, es un buen punto, estamos hablando de seres que pelean con poderes de carácter ígneo en medio de un almacén con residuos inflamables, igual como antes, convenientemente volátiles… me pregunto hasta qué punto los demonios piensan las cosas que hacen, digo, se supone que Kuoh atraviesa una serie de líneas mágicas que circundan el globo y son fuente de poder apetecible para cualquier ejército o criatura sobrenatural, ¿a quién carajo se le ocurrió la idea de dejar una ciudad con millones de personas, una fuente inagotable de energía mágica y su seguridad a cargo de dos tipas que no superan los 17 años de edad cuyo historial de peleas cuenta como su mayor enemigo la pelea contra el día 28?

* * *

Mientras tanto en cierto lugar del inframundo

-¡soy un puto genio!-

Era el grito triunfante de Sirzech Lucifer mientras continuaba comiendo su Bic Mac en compañía de su queridísima esposa y su hijo

-disculpe señor?-

-nada, cosas mías…-

* * *

En fin, a nadie le importa

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

Woooow, hoy empezamos fuerte, si no tengo cuidado los pedazos de escombro que están cayendo del muro por culpa del cadáver de demonio que acaba de ser arrojado contra este me caerán en la cabeza, bueno, al menos la cámara está captando todo de primera mano

Dos de los demonios que estaban a la retaguardia se arrojaron contra Issei pretendiendo cercarlo, cosa a la que él ya está acostumbrado por lo que, adelantándose a ellos, fue primero por el de la derecha con rodilla en alto teniendo como resultado final destrozarle el tabique, el segundo al no esperarse esa clase de movimiento perdió su ritmo de batalla y no demoro por supuesto, en terminar con su entrepierna aplastada por las botas de combate de mi socio

Debería describir el resto de la pelea, pero básicamente ha sido lo mismo en todos los casos, digo, aparece un grupo de "demonios" demonios entre comillas porque es más perverso el sarampión que cualquiera de los que han aparecido de ellos, y que decir de las guardianas de la ciudad

BOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

Bueno, al menos sirven para llenar el contador de visitas de la página, digo, no todos los días puedes ver un buen espectáculo de pelea más allá de las peleas en jaula, y estas tienen el toque divertido de que es un adolescente de dieciséis años partiéndole la madre a unos tipos mal vestidos con sonrisas torcidas

TRRROOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPP

Bueno, creo que ya solo quedan como tres tipos aun en pie jadeantes mientras que Issei se encuentra como no, con manos en los bolsillos riendo levemente debajo de su máscara, nota mental, hacerle una máscara al estilo de la de batman para que se pueda reír tranquilamente la próxima vez

-¡hijo de puta, te crees muy malo!¡¿no?!...-

-eso dicen…- contesta Issei divertido

-jah, síguete riendo todo lo que quieras hijo de puta…- amenazaba uno de los demonios mientras invocaba un círculo mágico tras el cual se escuchaba un ligero chasquido en el exterior…- en este momento acabo de llamar a los refuerzos, así como levantar un campo de fuerza que no dejara que nada entre ni nada salga ¡Estas jodido Blaze!-

Vaya, eso es curioso, ósea que básicamente estamos encerrados y como si se tratase de un juego de los noventas, no dejaran de spawnear demonios genéricos hasta que Issei quede fuera de juego… ok, eso si puede ser un tema serio, no para él, si no para mí, si comienzan a aparecer demasiados sujetos, esconderme se volverá un problema

Parece ser que él también está pensando en eso, porque ahora lo veo bastante serio, debe estar analizando la situación en detalle

-así que, estoy encerrado con ustedes en este almacén…- susurraba el con un tono particularmente serio

-así es…- contestaba demonio genérico número uno con una sonrisa enferma

-y… no dejaran de llegar más de ustedes a acabar conmigo…-

-exacto…-

-ósea, no puedo escapar mientras este encerrado en este almacén…-

-eso dijiste hace unos minutos…-

-mmmm…-

Ahora lleva su mano a su mentón mientras comienza a golpear el piso con la punta de su pie rítmicamente, joder, debe ser bastante difícil encontrar una solución a una situación asi, estamos hablando de que ambos estamos encerrados y cualquier fallo puede hacer que todo se vaya a la mierda, supongo que debe estar pensando en una situación que nos haga salir bien librados a ambos, digo, es cierto, puede dejarme en medio de la zona de los lobos sola e indefensa, pero siempre prima mi seguridad por cualquier otra cosa, es obvio que no hara nada que haga peligrar mi vida

-la solución es fácil…- dice finalmente golpeando su puño contra su palma en señal de descubrimiento -… lo único que tengo que hacer es volar todo el maldito lugar con todo lo que haya adentro y no dejar rastro de él…-

¿saben? De alguna manera sabía que iba a hacer algo por el estilo

Que le den, al menos hace tiempo deje escrito mi testamento para cualquier situación asi

-¡jah!¡idiota!¡¿crees que saldrás bien librado si tratas de hacer explotar todo el almacén?-

-además ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? -

Durante unos segundos solo se escucha un silencio criminal interrumpido nada más por el ruido de los grillos ante tal estúpida afirmación

-uno, este es un almacén de combustible abandonado…- respondió Issei cruzado de brazos parcialmente molesto por el cuestionar de su habilidad para volarlo todo en pedazos -…dos, soy Blaze, volar las cosas en pedazos esta en mi código genético imbécil…-

Eso es cierto

-¡jah!¡no importa que seas Blaze!¡ni siendo tu puedes salir bien librado de volar este lugar en pedazos!...-

Como respuesta, Issei alza su magnífica garra de dragón y carga algo de energía en la punta de sus dedos

-¡jah!¡¿Qué no?!...-

Al hacer eso, no puedo evitar sentirme algo asustada ¿realmente piensa volar todo el lugar?!

-¿realmente lo va a hacer?...-

Oh no, ahí está su sonrisa tipo joker de nuevo, también alzando su mano derecha para hacer el símbolo de la cabra con sus dedos

-¡Drakefire 4 life!-

Y bajo su garra encendiendo la gasolina que había por todo el lugar

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Carajo, no, no quiero esto, aun soy muy joven para morir, no quiero esto, quería hacer más cosas antes de palmarla, volverme una periodista famosa, escribir un libro, que mi banda fuese reconocida mundialmente, volverme multimillonaria al ser la mano derecha del único superhéroe que existe en la vida real

-¡no, mierda, no!¡no quiero morir virgen!- no puedo evitar gritar… aunque ahora que lo pienso, no se escuchó la explosión a lo lejos, ¿y por qué de repente hace tanto frio?...-

-oye, pues no hay problema…- un momento, quizás cerré mis ojos demasiado fuerte, ¿pero Issei no es quien me está sosteniendo cargada al estilo nupcial? ¿y por qué estoy siendo cargada al estilo nupcial?

-¿Issei?...- No solo estoy siendo cargada por él, si no que ahora por lo que veo estamos como a cien metros del almacén…o bueno, la humareda que es ahora el almacén-… ¿pero cómo?...-

-con esto…- tras contestar me muestra una especie de amuleto roto que cuelga de su mano -… es un "blink" Wistler me lo paso la semana pasada, un objeto que detiene el tiempo durante 10 segundos antes de romperse, el esto ya te harás a la idea…-

-Ah vaya, entiendo…- con razón se sentía tan seguro a la hora de decir que iba a volar el lugar en mil pedazos sabiendo que yo estaba ahí, bueno, al menos todo salió bien, no, un momento -…¡Issei!¡¿Dónde está mi cámara?!...-

-ah, esto, bueno… no alcance a tomarla…- me dice riéndose el pedazo de hijo de puta

-¡tú!...- joder, yo amaba esa cámara, tengo unas ganas de estrangularlo ahora -…¡espero que estés listo para morir imbécil!

Durante un rato estuvimos forcejeando a las afueras del lugar hasta que llegaron los bomberos y las mascotas de Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri

* * *

-hola chicos ¿Cómo les fue hoy?...-

-bien Okaa san, ¿Qué hay para cenar?-

-la cena estará en unos minutos, ¿Por qué no suben y se relajan un rato? Parece que tuvieron un dia duro-

Señora Hyodo no tiene idea cuanto

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que volviésemos a casa de Issei, el lugar es agradable y los señores Hyodo siempre me reciben con los brazos abiertos, es agradable, es algo que no ha cambiado desde que me hice amiga suya hace ya seis años, supongo que me ven como a una segunda hija…o hijo, digo, mi comportamiento no ha sido el más femenino desde hace mucho tiempo, pero vamos, no me imagino a mí misma siendo un inocente pétalo de flor que se marchita con el viento del desierto, no, la vida hay que vivirla a toda, quiero correr, quiero gritar, quiero hacer tantas cosas, no desperdiciaría eso actuando como algo que no soy

-bueno, el trabajo de esta noche se perdió ¿no es asi?...- preguntaba Issei mientras entrabamos a su cuarto, dejándose caer en la cama aburrido y cansado -… digo, ahora la cámara es un pedazo de plástico fundido bajo los escombros del almacén…-

-en buena parte, pero la cámara estaba enlazada a mi página web, por lo que lo grabado por la cámara no se perdió, solamente se perdió mi jodida cámara…-

Si, mira agradezco que me salves la vida tan de seguido, pero yo le tenía aprecio a ese aparato, me ha acompañado desde nuestras primeras grabaciones como para dejarlo perder asi como asi

-ah bueno, entonces no hay problema…no hubo perdida el día de hoy…-

-si, solo mi cámara…- contesto de manera agreste -…¿sabes? Hay gente para la que las cosas tienen valor, que te guste ir por ahí rompiéndolo todo en pedazos es otra cosa…-

Al decirle eso, Issei me mira de reojo, confundido

-¿estas molesta por que se perdió tu cámara?...-

Jah, enojada nada mas

-que a ti no te importen tus cosas es tema aparte, yo trabaje duro para comprar esa cámara…-

Durante unos segundos nos quedamos en silencio, solamente él mirándome con un poco de pesadumbre, no me gusta estar molesta con él, pero es que su falta de conciencia con algunas cosas me enerva… además, si mi cámara ¿Cómo lo voy a grabar de ahora en adelante?

-ya veo…pero no te preocupes…cierra los ojos…-

-¿uh?...-

¿Qué cierre mis ojos? Ok, hare caso, ¿pero por qué me pide que cierre mis ojos?

-ya los puedes abrir…-

Al hacerlo, el señalándola con su mano, me muestra una caja mas o menos grande que está ahora sobre su cama

-¿Qué es esto?...-

-es para ti…- me contesta divertido -… se que tu cumpleaños es mañana, pero con lo que ocurrió ahorita, prefiero darte esto ahora…- tras decir eso, me dedica una mirada alegre y solemne -… feliz cumpleaños Izana…-

Es cierto, yo cumplo años mañana… pero, ¿en serio me compro un regalo por mi cumpleaños? Rayos, yo olvide por completo el suyo hace un tiempo, joder, con un poco de pena me dispongo a abrirlo y… Dios

-¡wow!¡¿esta es una…?!-

-si, se que quieres ser periodista también por lo que compre esta cámara con mis ahorros, es una Pentax 645D con todos los accesorios, disculpa, quería comprar algo más actual, pero ya se me iba el dinero de las manos… espero que te guste, lamento lo que ocurrió con tu otra cámara, no volveré a dejar que eso pase…-

¿Qué no me guste? Esto es una obra de arte, hacía tiempo había visto una cámara así y se me había hecho agua la boca durante más de media hora, ¿Cómo no me va a gustar? Rayos, esto cuesta un dineral grande ¿y me lo va a regalar, así como así?

-si… me gusta…- rayos, es hermosa, no puedo creer que tenga algo así en mis manos, no solo eso, es un regalo muy bonito, carajo, es cierto, simplemente no puedo enojarme con este sujeto, con cuidado dejo la cámara en la cama, debo agradecer esto como se debe

¡¿Izana?!

Supongo que incluso para mí esto es extraño, pero, no puedo evitar abrazarlo y no querer dejarlo ir, Hyodo Issei, mi vida sin ti sería bastante aburrida

-gracias, me gusta bastante…-Si, hay muchas cosas que han sido horribles en mi vida, pero una de las cosas que más aprecio, no, probablemente la que más aprecio, es saber que cuento con Issei como mi mejor amigo -… oye, mañana toca mi banda ¿te apareces por el bar? Yo invito…-

-vale, con gusto voy…-

* * *

¿Qué puedo decir? Es curiosa toda esta situación, no me refiero al hecho de que siendo menor de edad me encuentre en un bar ambientado para la música rock, eso es lo de menos, el dueño del lugar me conoce y hace tiempo dejo de importarle lo que las autoridades le dijeran sobre la ingesta de alcohol a menores de edad, me pregunto cómo le hará para evitar que le cierren el lugar, en fin, cuando me refiero a la curiosa situación, me refiero al por qué estoy en este lugar, verán, soy un noble y educado estudiante del común que se precia de ser del cuadro de honor de la escuela, estar en lugares así no es algo que vaya con mi imagen de ciudadano ejemplar por las mañanas y superhéroe a medio tiempo por las tardes y noches, pero, cuando se trata de una invitación de Izana a verla tocar con su banda es otra cosa, no es que el Jrock de su grupo no tenga gancho, pero es que simplemente no son mucho de mi estilo, pero bueno, ella está invitando la bebida y es particularmente entusiasta cuando toca su guitarra, una Fender Stratocaster que si mal no recuerdo, se la gano a un estereotipo de conductor rudo de moto Harley en un concurso de chupitos, aun lo flipo cuando recuerdo eso en detalle, nunca había visto a nadie eructar tan duro ni tan estruendoso… y no me refiero al pobre diablo que perdió su guitarra… moto… y ropa

-buenas noches a todos damas y caballeros… somos el entretenimiento…-

Si, ya en la tarima se encuentra Izana sin cambiar un ápice su típica indumentaria, una camisa de botones blanca de manga corta y una falda jardinera de color roja en conjunto con medias blancas y zapatos negros, al lado de ella una suerte de Ozzie Osbourne en la otra guitarra y un sujeto que la última vez que se lavó el cabello fue antes de la caída de las torres gemelas en la batería

-¡disfruten!-

Sin más comienzan a tocar, cabe decir que el estilo de ellos siempre fue tocar rápido y enérgico, nada especialmente agresivo o de tonos fuertes, tampoco nada tan rápido como para llegar a considerarse power metal, es más como música para subir la adrenalina con toques sutiles, mientras la batería se concentra en hacer el trasfondo llevando el ritmo, entre Izana y Ozzie de segunda llevan la parte fuerte

El ambiente es agradable, a los clientes del lugar les agrada la música de la banda, ¿ y por qué negarlo? Tocan bastante bien, su estilo es algo excéntrico, pero es bastante bueno, algo que me gusta en particular es como baja el ritmo de la canción con un suave compas de batería mientras que Izana comenzando a tocar el solo le da cierto toque suave a su fuerte y rítmica tonada con arpegios elaborados, si cerrase los ojos diría que se siente como cuando estas tirado en el piso derrotado, pero aun así te levantas lleno de determinación para continuar

Tras terminar, no demoran en llegar los aplausos

-gracias, muchas gracias por escucharnos…-

Sin decir mucho más, ella guarda su guitarra en su estuche y viene a la barra para que el bartender le sirva su coctel favorito, ya con este en mano se sienta en la banca al lado de la mia

-¿Qué te pareció?...-

-ustedes siguen siendo bastante buenos y como siempre tus solos la rifan…- al decirle eso ella cierra sus ojos con una sonrisa triunfante alzando su vaso

-pues soy la mejor Issei ¿Qué esperabas?... salud…-

No demoro en aceptar su invitación, haciendo que el ligero golpe de los dos vasos chocando cierre parte de la celebración

-tienes razón, eres la mejor guitarrista de la historia, la mejor periodista y la mejor amiga, nada menos de lo que tiene que ser la mano derecha de Blaze…-

-jah, es mas bien al contrario chico… solo un superhéroe es digno de ser el mejor amigo de una belleza multitalentosa como yo…-

Durante un rato más duramos haciendo eso mismo, charlar amenamente mientras disfrutábamos de unos muy saludables cocteles sin alcohol (guiño) tonterías iban y venían, pero oye, no me estoy quejando, al contrario, no puedo pensar en una mejor manera de pasar el tiempo con este fenómeno

Claro que como en todas las cosas de la vida, había alguien a quien esta clase de cercanía no le gustaba para nada

* * *

Bueno, esta fue una magnifica noche, la banda gano lo suyo, puedo comprarme algunas cositas como un paral para mi nueva cámara y cubrir mis gastos diarios, la canción que estuvimos practicando salió de maravilla, saben, creo que podría dedicarme también a la música de lleno, buena vibra, buen ambiente, que te paguen por hacer lo que te gusta, transmitir un mensaje, no es una mala vida

Es en lo que pienso mientras organizo mis cosas para irme, ya es pasada la media noche y si bien mañana no hay escuela por ser fin de semana, a la señora Hyodo no le gustara que haga llegar a su hijo tan a des horas simplemente por acompañarme en mis caprichos

Hubiese sido tan buena noche, si no atacara el jodido problema de siempre, uno que se aparece en la entrada del cuarto de servicio donde me encuentro actualmente

-buenas noches muñeca…-

-Yukio, agradecería que no me llamases asi…-

En la entrada recostado contra esta se encuentra mi compañero de banda que toca la segunda guitarra, cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, gafas oscuras redondas y nariz puntuda, si, una suerte de Ozzie Osbourne desnutrido y con menor adicción a las metanfetaminas, odio cuando me sonríe asi creyendo que puede ligar conmigo

-oh vamos, no seas indiferente…- me dice acercándose con una mano en sus bolsillos y la otra haciéndome un ademan mientras se me acerca -…quería salir a celebrar esta noche lo bien que nos fue y pensé ¿Por qué no invitar a nuestra talentosa guitarrista? -

-por qué esta talentosa guitarrista tiene otras cosas que hacer, como acompañar a Issei a su casa y de ahí irme a la mia a dormir como pierna hinchada…-

Lo mejor es cortarle las ganitas de Raíz, que no me moleste con eso de intentar llevarme a la cama porque simplemente no me gusta, me agrada su estilo para vestir, pero más allá de eso lo encuentro simplemente repulsivo, se que soy de tirar por el estilo Grunge, pero un sujeto que se la pasa fumando marihuana todo el dia y huele a toda clase de sustancias y alcohol no es mi móvil de ideal masculino

Parece que también noto ese pensamiento mío porque lo veo agriar su gesto fastidiado

-¿Issei?¿el mocoso que te acompaña a todos lados como una mascota?¿no crees que estas grandecita como para hacer de niñera de ese hijito de papi y mami?-

Jah, síguelo tratando de niñito, tiene las bolas muchísimo más grandes que las tuyas mi amigo

-si, ese mismo, y lo siento, hacer de niñera me llena más que irme contigo de pinta, asi que si me disculpas…-

Comienzo a marchar en dirección a la salida, para ser interrumpida por el quien se para al frente mío, mirándome con repulsión y molestia

-mira Izana, me estas aburriendo, hace tiempo tengo ganas de salir contigo y siempre me dejas con las ganas por irte con el niñato de mierda ese, o comienzas a darme la importancia que me merezco, o puedes buscarte otro guitarrista para tu banda…-

Si, una tonta amenaza que no tendrá el resultado que desea, se puede notar al ver como su rostro se ve confundido al verme sonreír pasando de él cómo de la mierda

-pues mañana aceptare tu carta de renuncia, que tengas una buena vida Yukio, aquí y ahora te deseo lo mejor…-

Es una lástima, es buen guitarrista, pero a amenazar a otra persona a otro lado, perdedores con sueños como yo que sepan tocar la guitarra hay por montones en este país, antes de continuar, este sujeto me agarra de la muñeca con fuerza cortándome el rollo de irme de aquí, joder, parece que está enojado

-¡tuuu!...- me dice con un gesto lleno de ira mal contenida -…¡¿tan poca cosa soy para ti como para que me cambies por ese mocoso?!-

-no eres poca cosa, eres un buen amigo, pero ya dije que no saldría contigo y también detesto que trates de manera tan despectiva a mi mejor amigo-

Su gesto molesto se amplía más, ya me está lastimando la muñeca de la fuerza con la que la aprieta

-¿Qué ha hecho el que no haya hecho yo?¿porque lo prefieres por encima de mí?...-

Vaya pregunta tan estúpida

-por qué el estuvo ahí para mí cuando nadie más lo estuvo…- No miento cuando digo eso, me quedaría corta si me pusiese a contar cada cosa que él ha hecho por mí, no solo en su papel de Dragón emperador rojo aspirante a Deadpool, si no también por ser como es, cosas como el detalle de la cámara y otros tantos asi que son cosas del día a día son por mucho más importante para mí, de lo que lo puede ser este sujeto que cobra treinta por ciento de comisión por cada canción que tocamos -…asi que agradecería que me soltases en este instante…-

-¡no!¡esta noche vengo con toda la intensión de que me tomes en serio si o si, incluso si tengo que forzarte a hacerlo…-

Oh carajo viejo, no debiste haber dicho eso, te ganaste que te rompa la guitarra en la nuca y en los huevos

Antes de poder hacer o decir nada, siento como el agarre que había sobre mi muñeca se corta al instante, ahora es él quien tiene su brazo siendo apretado por otra persona, ¡ah mierda! No quería que se él se viese metido en un problema tan ridículo como este

-creo que Izana fue muy clara a la hora de decir que la soltaras…-

Supongo que fue porque me estaba demorando en salir, por eso Issei vino a buscarme, no es que no considere eso algo lindo, pero detesto que tenga que meterse en problemas tan ridículos como este por mi culpa

-largo de aquí niñato, tu no pintas aquí una mierda…-

-no soy yo al que están mandando a volar, así que o le haces caso a Izana o…- el gesto de dolor de Yukio se hace bastante amplio comenzando a tratar de soltarse del agarre de Issei con su otra mano, debe estarle sorprendiendo que su fuerza está muy por encima de la de un "niñato" -…aquí van a haber problemas…-

-¡suéltame mocoso!¡no te busques que te vuelva añicos en este mo… GUGGHHHHHHHHH!...-

Carajo, nunca vi a nadie caer tan rápido ante un golpe, claro que tratándose de una patada a los bajos a un hombre creo que es comprensible, cosas como estas me hacen alegrarme de haber nacido mujer, el no tener que sentir ese dolor que supuestamente es igual de intenso que el de un parto

-vaya, eso fue rápido…- murmura Issei un poco extrañado viendo como Yukio perdió el conocimiento probablemente por el shock del golpe ¿tanto duele un golpe en los bajos? Espero nunca averiguarlo -…¿estás bien?...-

-estoy bien…- contesto acomodándome el estuche de la guitarra sobre el hombro -…¿sabes? Yo podría arreglar esto sola, no tienes por qué rescatarme siempre…-

Al decirle eso, Issei comienza a reír por lo bajo para luego suspirar cansado alzando los hombros

-puede que si, pero es el deber de un héroe ayudar a quien lo necesita, más si es su fiel patiño…-

-ja ja ja…- rio sarcásticamente -… mira como me rio idiota, disque patiño…esto ¿Qué hacemos con este pobre diablo?- pregunto señalando a mi EX compañero de banda -…¿no lo mataste o si?...-

-¡¿Qué?!¡por supuesto que no!...- me responde enérgicamente -…solamente lo deje estéril e impotente…-

-carajo, ¿eso no es exactamente lo mismo?...-

Durante un rato nos quedamos en silencio viendo a Ozzie respirando dificultosamente

-supongo que si, pero el se lo busco… ¿vamos a casa?...-

Bueno, como dice el dicho ¿para que buscarle tres patas al gato? Creo que será mejor dejar las cosas asi ya que todo se ha calmado y mejor irme para mi casa también

-si, la señora Hyodo no estará contenta de que llegues a las tres de la madrugada, descuida, yo asumo la responsabilidad…-

-¿eso alguna vez me ha salvado de mi castigo?...-

-no, pero no deja de sonar bonito…-

* * *

El lunes no es precisamente mi dia favorito, se acaba el fin de semana que tantas locuras permite, volvemos a la misma rutina diaria de cumplir con un horario estrictamente definido para que nos llenen la cabeza de basura que eventualmente no va a servir para lo que sea que hagamos en el futuro, pero en fin, es lo que hay, es lo que toca cuando vives la vida de una persona normal, estar sujeto a asistir a clases, cumplir con tus deberes, clubes extra curriculares y toda esa gama de cosas asi que no son más que el vestigio de una triste rutina… Dios, ¿en qué momento la humanidad se volvió tan aburrida? Hubo un tiempo donde los hombres exploraban los mares y tierras desconocidas sin miedo a nada, con una canción en el corazón y un hambre de aventuras que no moría con absolutamente nada, ahora, en este siglo XXI la aventura mes emocionante es evitar que no te roben cuando camines por las noches a solas

Al menos para la gente del común, para mi todo eso cambio cuando fui rescatada por Issei hace ya tanto tiempo, obvio aún estoy sujeta a la rutina del día a día, pero hay cosas que la han hecho muy interesante ¿pueden creer que incluso me sienta nerviosa por esperar a Issei a la salida de su escuela? No, no es porque sea una chica enamorada esperando a su carismático novio, primero, no somos nada más que amigos y no creo que esa situación vaya a cambiar pronto, segundo…

-tu de nuevo por acá…-

Es porque estoy metida en zona de guerra

-si, asi es… buenas tarde… ¿presidenta del concejo estudiantil?...-

Si, actualmente estoy charlando de manera casual con una de los demonios dirigentes de esta ciudad y según me cuenta Issei, líder de su propio linaje aristocrático de milenios… bueno, no es como si pudiésemos llamarle charla casual a que ella me esté mirando con brazos cruzados y gesto de desagrado mientras estoy recostada contra la entrada de la escuela, ya saben, haciendo el papel de echarme educadamente a patadas de aquí

-asi es, sabes que no es la primera vez que te digo que no puedes estar acá…- me dice con reproche, esperando asustarme con su mirada de perra sin alma

-pues que yo recuerde la entrada es espacio semi público, por lo que puedo quedarme aquí tranquilamente y tu, mi estimada presidenta del concejo estudiantil no puedes hacer nada para echarme…-

Suspirando cansadamente se acomoda los lentes mientras respira hondamente

-aun si es asi, sabes que este lugar tiene una reputación que mantener, si no tienes la decencia de arreglarte mínimamente al menos, no esperes ser tratada con buena actitud por la gente de este lugar…-

Estúpida perra

-pues hasta donde yo estoy enterada, estoy vistiendo ropa limpia y no voy vestida desordenadamente, mi camisa esta pulcramente abotonada y debajo de la falda, creo que estoy debidamente presentable, así que mejor búscate otros argumentos para correrme, tampoco es que me guste estar aquí, solo estoy para esperar a alguien

Al decirle eso parpadea un tanto confundida, parece ser que hasta ahora nota que siempre me quedo aquí para esperar a irme con Issei

-¿eres amiga de un estudiante de aquí?...- me pregunta extrañada, carajo, como la detesto

-¡oiiii Izana!-

A lo lejos cortando el ambiente, los gritos de Issei llama la atención de nosotras dos, el gesto de Sona Sitri cambia a uno de sorpresa total

-¡hola Issei!...- saludo extendiendo mis manos tanto como puedo, ¿Qué te parece estúpida perra? ¿Qué no era amiga de nadie de acá y que venía solamente a que me molestases? Vete a la mierda

-¿Issei kun?...- ¿Issei kun? Vaya, parece que ella le tiene cierta estima, que divertido, supongo que al ser un estudiante modelo de este lugar, alguien como ella no puede evitar sentir cierta atracción hacia él -…¿conoces a esta chica?...-

-¿conocerla?...- pregunta él mientras pasa derecho de ella y me observa fijamente a los ojos, dándome un mensaje que las palabras no pueden transmitir, algo que solo podemos entender ambos tras tanto tiempo de conocernos y de tenerme como gorrona en su casa

Un brillo sale disparado de nuestros ojos, mientras se hace al lado mío y ambos en sincronía perfecta alzamos nuestros brazos entrelazándolos en el hombro del otro

-¡somos hermanos de otra madre!...- decimos al unísono, recostándonos sobre el otro con manos en nuestros hombros, la convicción con la que lo decimos hacer retroceder momentáneamente a la fría y estricta presidenta del concejo ¡¿Qué te parece eso perra?!

-¡¿Qué?!...- pregunta totalmente extrañada, tosiendo sobre su puño para recuperar su típico temple -… vaya, esto no es algo que me esperase…-

-vamos, no es tan raro Kaicho…- contesta Issei divertido con una sonrisa -…ella ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que éramos niños, nadie me conoce mejor que ella…-

Vaya, esa es una muy valiente afirmación, aunque viéndolo en retrospectiva, no está muy lejos de la verdad

-debo decir que no esperaba esto…- continua ella ya bajando un poco su hostilidad -… Issei, eres la clase de chico que eres dedicado con tu estudio y que destaca por ser un modelo de conducta asi como académico, tendrás que disculpar que sea tan directa, pero tu "amiga" parecer ser solo una chica problema, espero no te dejes mal influenciar por ella, sería una lástima que fueses por mal camino solamente por ser "amigos" …-

Ok, esta no me la voy a pasar, así como así, di todo lo que quieras sobre mí, pero no dejare pasar tan fácil el que creas que yo haría algo para dañar a Issei, obviamente ya estaba a punto de cantarle sus verdades a la petanko está, pero la mano de Issei en mi hombro se tensó levemente, como si quisiese que estuviese quieta

-no tiene que preocuparse Kaicho…- responde el con una sonrisa mientras da un paso al frente soltándome -… estoy seguro de que Izana no haría nada que me afectase, de hecho, a ella le podría confiar mi vida tranquilamente mientras que a usted o cualquier otra persona de este lugar no le confiaría ni mis cuadernos de apuntes…-

Es increíble lo que puede disminuir la temperatura del ambiente con unas cuantas palabras, pero ohhh, ¿viste eso amiga? Puedes meterte esa prepotente y aristocrática opinión tuya por donde no te brilla la luz del sol, su gesto se queda de piedra ante las palabras de Issei, esta descolocada, incluso se despeino, ¿y es que como no hacerlo? ¿Cómo se diría en ingles esto?¡ah si!

¡GEEEEETTTTTTT DUNKED ON LIIIITLEEEE BITCH!

Créanme, en mi imaginación estoy bailando sobre su moral y autoestima en paz descansen tras tremenda masacre

-¿Issei?...-

Parece que no lo digerirá en un buen rato, para poner la guinda en el pastel, se gira dándole la espalda rodeando mi hombro con su brazo

-venga, vamos a comer algo, paso algo interesante y tengo que contarte? -

Sin más que decir, ambos nos retiramos mientras que volteo a mirar hacia atrás viendo como Sona Sitri nos ver irnos sin poder terminar de digerir lo ocurrido, ¿saben? No me gusta ser mala persona, pero solo por esta ocasión

-¡!...-

Si bien esta impresionada, parece que aun sus neuronas hacían suficiente sinapsis para responder con enojo a que le hiciese pistola dedicándole mi sonrisa más sugestiva y divertida

* * *

-lamento lo ocurrido allá atrás…- Tras unos minutos caminando, ambos terminamos llegando a una pastelería, el comiéndose un banana Split mientras yo pedía una malteada de chocolate -…parece ser que esos demonios basura tienen su alcurnia bastante arraigada como para tratar educadamente con gente del común…-

-no tienes que disculparte, aunque debo decir que me sorprendiste, digo, que buena actuación debes estar haciendo para que esa perra fría y sin alma te tuviese en tan alta estima…" estudiante del cuadro de honor de la escuela" …- respondo con esa última parte haciendo las comillas con mis dedos

No demoramos en comenzar a reírnos por eso

-bueno, mis papas insistieron en que tenía que ser el mejor estudiante del lugar y en parte es necesario fingir todo eso para poder fungir como superhéroe como Dios manda, digo, se supone que tengo que ser un ciudadano ejemplar según el código del súper héroe ¿no es asi?...-

Como respuesta saco de mi morral un número del hombre araña

-¡asi es!¡tienes que ser el mejor de lo mejor en todo para ser un superhéroe de renombre! Eso si, no vas por mal camino…-

Tras una pausa comiendo comenzamos a tocar el tema que es menester

-en fin ¿Qué me querías contar Issei?...-

Tras preguntarle eso, él saca su celular, abriendo el Twitter que le cree hace tiempo para lo del tema de la página de Blaze, al notar con detalle, me muestra una conversación privada que tuvo con Rias Gremory, la otra dirigente de esta ciudad, pero con más cabello y más tetas que la plana prepotente de ahorita

Debo decir que el contenido de la misma me deja un tanto extrañada

-¿aceptaste pelear en nombre de ella contra el heredero de la casa Phoenix?...-

No me mal entiendan, no soy nadie para decidir si lo que Issei hace está bien o mal, pero si hay algo en lo que hemos estado trabajando, es en mantener distancia con los demonios, el que el aceptase pelear en nombre de Rias Gremory me parece extraño

-sep ya hablé con ella en persona y acorde ir a darme de a piñas con su prometido con una condición…-

Ah bueno, ahí la cosa cambia

-¿y cuál es?...-

En respuesta el con su mano hace el símbolo de Yenes guiñándome el ojo

-bueno, actualmente estaba algo corto de varo y pensé, bueno, Ddraig pensó ¿Por qué no le sacamos buena pasta a Rias Gremory al ir a salvarla de su compromiso arreglado por un no muy módico precio?-

-vaya, Ddraig sigue siendo todo un genio, bueno, no se puede tener milenios de edad sin saber cómo ser crápula…-

Ambos volvemos a reír, espero que Ddraig no me haya escuchado, no es que me sienta muy a salvo riéndome de un dragón milenario por más que este sellado en la mano de las pajas de mi queridísimo amigo

-exactamente, y accedió de buena gana con tal de que la salvase de su matrimonio…- tras decir eso me dedica una sonrisa confiada -… ¿te apetece ir al infierno a grabarme peleando contra un Phoenix? Por supuesto yo pongo el dinero del paral de la cámara, digo, sé que te gusta tocar la guitarra mientras que ves las grandes peleas… y cuando esto termine, no se, ¿ir a un Onsen a celebrar?...-

Oh vaya, me encanta cuando las cosas pintan a lo grande como en este momento, ¿pueden creerlo? Una legendaria pelea entre un Dragon y un Phoenix, y yo, como futura periodista modelo grabando todo en primera fila desde el mismísimo infierno, ¡joder!¡esto está de puta madre! Aunque esa última parte

Issei no puede evitar parpadear al verme mirándolo alzando una ceja extrañada, pero de manera inquisidora

-oh Issei, mi estimado pervertido ¿estas proponiéndome ir a pasar un fin de semana solo tu y yo a un Onsen tras ganarle a un Phoenix y que probablemente volvamos con la adrenalina y la hormonas en ebullición por tu victoria?- al decirle eso se pone blanco mientras comienza a tratar de gesticular cualquier palabra, es tan divertido cuando se pone asi, sigamos, sigamos, su gesto se hace más fantasmal al verme llevar mi mano derecha a mi pecho mirándolo asustada -…Issei kun, no pensé que tuvieses tales pensamientos pervertidos conmigo…-

-¡no!¡no!¡no es eso!...- comienza a exclamar extendiendo sus manos asustado, ja, me hace gracia cuando se pone asi, cierto, es un tipo rudo y muy badass, pero en casos como estos sigue masticando la sopa

-dale, es broma…- mejor paro antes de que le de un ataque cardiaco -… me parece un excelente plan ¿Por qué no perdernos todo un fin de semana nada más descansando? Aunque deberíamos pensar en una coartada para que tus padres no pregunten por ti el fin de semana…-

-ya he estado pensando en eso…- responde recuperando la compostura -…¿y a los tuyos?¿qué pretendes decirles para desaparecerte tres días en las montañas?...-

Jeh, a los míos ¿eh?

-ya se me ocurrirá algo…-

No me gusta ser despectiva ni cortar el rollo de manera tan brusca como en este momento, se que Issei debe estar confundido por como acabo de actuar, pero tiene que entender que el que me mencionen a mis padres para mí es un tema tabu

* * *

CLICK

Bueno, ya estoy en casa, fue un día más o menos largo y lo mejor será descansar , digo, Issei me cito mañana a las cuatro de la tarde para prepararnos para descender al infierno para su pelea estelar contra Riser Phoenix, la cosa va a estar intensa asi que lo más correcto sería acostarme a dormir enseguida, pero prefiero primero darme un baño, me gustaría dejar la ropa por algún lado, pero todo el piso está lleno de basura y desordenado, bueno, las pegas de vivir sola… no me mal entiendan, no es que sea una especie de Gasai Yuno en esteroides que solo vive para pasar el tiempo con Issei, pero al escapar de casa y vivir sola el aseo diario no es una de las prioridades que le das a tu día a día, ya me encargare de arreglar casa antes de que llegue el fin de semana, tampoco hay que ser un desastre andante

De hace tiempo estoy viviendo en una pequeña pensión, una habitación grande con baño y cocina privada, el alquiler es barato por lo que con lo que gano con la banda me basta y me sobra para todo, otros gastos los cubro con el extra de dinero que hago en la red subiendo los videos de Issei y controlando todo lo que va en torno a este, se puede decir que es la versión adolescente del sueño americano, vivir sin tus padres a tu manera ganando buena pasta

No es que no quisiese a mis padres, amo a mi mama con todo mi corazón, pero el hecho de tener alteraciones en la sangre que me hacen una potencial concubina a los ojos de cualquiera relacionado con el mundo sobre natural es algo que no me hizo mucha gracia, más al saber que estaban arreglando un matrimonio para mi con una suerte de Yakuza mágico… algo mucho peor cuando me entere que a Okaa san la habían casado a la fuerza por lo mismo

Las prendas no demoran en despojar mi cuerpo, y pese a que deteste hacerlo, también tengo que quitarme el parche… como odio lo que esta tras de este, me hace detestar el espejo que hay en el baño, debería quitarlo

Mi ojo izquierdo es café oscuro, normal, del que casi tiene todo el mundo, el problema es el otro, supongo que Issei debe seguir creyendo que no tengo nada debajo del parche más que una cuenca vacía o un ojo totalmente apagado, la verdad es que tengo un ojo con un Iris plateado cristalino, evidencia de la herencia de sangre que llevo

-supongo que es el peso de ser una "sincronizadora"-

Si, solo espero que Issei jamás tenga que enterarse de lo que soy en realidad, y por qué he tenido que huir de toda clase de seres desde que era una niña pequeña, mucho antes de que nos conociésemos

* * *

-Gente del Hades y conocidos, presten atención por favor, les agradezco su presencia en nombre de los Phoenix, La razón por la que los reuní hoy esta noche es porque yo, Riser Phoenix y la heredera de la casa Gremory nos comprometeremos

Ahora el pelo rubio giraba hacia atrás extendiendo su mano a un espacio vacío

-¡ahora!¡permítanme presentarles a mi emperatriz, Rias Gremory!-

Así ella de un círculo mágico aparecía en el enorme salón vestida ya con su traje de novia, haciendo una cordial avenía a todos los invitados, evidentemente con un gesto de pocos amigos, su aversión por su prometido era igual de grande que la de Megan Fox por el protagonista de Transformers y su considerable mal aliento

Tras la llegada de ella, se esperaba que la boda empezase o que algo ocurriese, sin embargo, todo el salón se quedaba en silencio

-oye, ¿no debería estar pasando algo ahora?...- preguntaba uno de los demonios invitados

-supongo… digo…. ¿no debería llegar alguien a detener esta boda?...-

-sí, es lo que suele pasar en esta clase de animes donde la protagonista femenina es obligada a casarse con un imbécil…-

-pos sí, pero no hay nadie….-comentaba otro susurrando -… ¿entonces….?-

-no sé, seguir comiendo bocatas y esperar a que algo ocurra…-

Y sí, todos los invitados se miraban entre si esperando a que algo ocurriese por lo que el silencio comenzó a dominar el lugar, los grillos hubiesen podido empezar a hacer su trabajo, sin embargo, un ruido molesto al otro lado de la puerta comenzaba a ganar intensidad, haciendo que todos se girasen hacia esta

Que extraño, se siente como si hubiese tenido un extraño caso de Deja Vu relatando esta parte en tercera persona, en fin, ¿a quién le importa?

-¿traje de superhéroe?¿traje de ayudante?-

-ambos están listos…- respondo acomodándome el traje ceñido a mi cuerpo con un antifaz que es lo único que cubre mi rostro

-¿estéreo, amplificadores, guitarra eléctrica de miles de dólares y todo lo necesario para grabar en vivo y en directo?...-

-listo también…-

-¿nos falta algo entonces?...-

-creo que no…- si, ya con esto vamos con todo -… vamos tigre, es hora de tu gran show, donde pierdas te mato…-

-pfff, no voy a perder contra una diva como ese sujeto…-

-esperemos que no, por que donde pierdas puedes despedirte de tener hijos…-

Si, con el paso fuerte de la saliva por su tráquea todo quedo dicho, sin más, dejo que el abra la puerta de una patada, llamando la atención de todos los presentes sobre nosotros dos, caray, uno solo de esos vestidos que llevan puestos esta gente cuesta lo que yo podría ganar tocando durante cinco años, se nota que trabajar para el diablo bien paga

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!...- pregunta una especie de Kim Kardashian de sexo masculino pero mucho menos recatado y con más cara de pervertido

-yo soy Blaze theCrimsonFucker y esta chica atrás mio es…-

-yo soy draco chica…- contesto autoritariamente parándome al lado de Issei cruzada de brazos -…manager, mano derecha, directora de efectos de sonido, grabación y todo lo relacionado con este magnífico Dragón emperador Rojo… no cobro mucho y trabajo de domingo a domingo…-

Todo el salón se queda en silencio, puedo ver a Rias Gremory sudando frio ante la entrada de ambos ¿curioso no? Una pensaría que estaría contenta de que hubiésemos venido a salvar su pobre y voluptuoso culo

-¿sabes? No era necesaria una presentación tan elaborada…- me murmura Issei de costado

-vamos, se tiene que hacer todo a lo grande ¿no lo crees?...-

-¡no me importa nada lo que digan!...- protestaba Riser nuevamente amenazándonos con la mirada -…¡¿a que han venido a este lugar?!...-

-¡hemos venido a detener esta Boda!...- protesta Blaze arrancándole un gemido de terror a todo el mundo -¡Riser Phoenix no tiene lo necesario para hacer a Rias feliz… y Draco chica me confeso que esta coladita por ella!...-

-¡si, exacto animal!...no… esperen ¿Qué?...-

Eso ultimo lo escuche mal, no, no parece ser asi, si no, todos los presentes no me estarían mirando de la forma en la que lo están haciendo, Issei, ¡hijo de puta!

-¡¿pero que?!...- protestaba Riser extrañado y molesto

-¡si, mi querida asistente ha venido aquí a reclamar la mano de Rias Gremory y yo soy el representante de ella para pelear por su mano!...- tras anunciar esa ridícula historia que se acaba de inventar y la que le hizo acreedora que borre toda la pornografía de su computador continua con su monologo apretando su puño con determinación -…¡ella me ha declarado sus fervientes sentimientos por Rias y yo como su mas grande y querido amigo tengo la obligación de velar por el bienestar de esta relación y por qué ambas sean feliz con su amor chica chica con tijeras y todo!

-¡yo las apoyo!...- gritaba una especie de chica demonio con coletas de color negro y ojos violetas -…¡Sirzech chan, permite que ese duelo por la mano de Rias tan sea válido!...-

-pe…pe…pero Serafall…-

-¡pero nada!...- wow, hasta donde yo recordaba el sujeto de nombre Sirzech era el puto Lucifer ¿Quién será esa chica para ponerle freno de esa manera? No se, no quiero averiguarlo, más por que parece que su entusiasmo viene de la pseudo relación lésbica en la que me acaban de meter sin mi permiso -¡esta tiene que ser una pelea entre el monstruo y la princesa que quiere reclamar el amor de su querida Rias tan!...-

-¡si, es cierto!...- esta vez es Rias Gremory quien interviene, blanca como la nieve de todo el rollo que se acaba de armar con ella -…¡yo amo a… Draco chica… y… y ya… por Lucifer…. Y ya hemos tenido noches apasionadas juntas…-

Un grueso chorro de sangre cae por la nariz de la chica de cabello negro en coletas mientras se va hacia atrás

-vaya, Rias, no te conocía esta clase de.. gustos…- murmura Sirzech un tanto extrañado, supongo que esta clase de temas no es fácil tocar con tu hermana menor asi seas el puto diablo

-yo tampoco Onii sama, yo tampoco, pero es asi…- contesta ella derrotada, haciendo que la atención de todos los presentes se centre sobre mi y sobre Issei

-¿en fin, las cosas están claras, Blaze kun, nos demostrarías tu poder en una épica batalla Dragón – Phoenix con música y argumentos lésbicos de fondo?...-

Issei se pone de rodillas con su puño en su pecho

-como guste Lucifer sama…-

Ya créeme que me cobrare esto cuando volvamos a la tierra de los Vivos Issei, pero te garantizo que no duraras mucho tiempo en esta, créeme

…

Vaya, debo decir que esta clase de escenarios para las peleas esta de puta madre, o sea, un cielo rojizo sobre una arena de combate de no menos de una hectárea, rodeada en su perímetro con torres altas y gruesas y en las esquinas, figuras alusivas al ajedrez como torres y caballos gigantes, se lo reconoceré a los demonios, para hacer las cosas, las hacen jodidamente en grande

Si se preguntan dónde es que estoy, estoy en unas gradas artificiales a uno de los costados del campo de batalla, permiso que me dieron al ser la pretendiente de Rias Gremory, bueno, ese rollo ya poco o nada me importa y se que el sentimiento es mutuo, pero gracias a este puedo estar con todo mi equipo organizado a poco más de cincuenta metros del campo de batalla, distancia perfecta para grabar todo, también pedí que conectaran mis amplificadores a todo el estadio, ¡perfecto!¡mejor escenario no puede haber!

¡empiecen!

Con un grito en el cielo y la aparición en hologramas de Rias, Sirzech y una especie de Himesama rubia con coletas la pelea empieza

El primero en alzarse en duelo fue el rubio de la casa de los Fenix revistiéndose de fuego para dispararse contra Issei quien por su parte ya con el peto de su armadura puesto desplegaba sus alas dirigiéndose contra el para chocar con su puño izquierdo en alto

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM

¡su puta madre! Un solo impacto de los puños de ambos hizo retumbar todo el lugar asi como lanzar una fuerte corriente de aire que me hizo perder el equilibrio

-¡esto es increíble!¡esto está a otro nivel!...-

La cámara sigue estable, y no me lo puedo creer, ósea, estoy grabando la mejor pelea que Issei ha tenido hasta la fecha, casi siempre son demonios rebeldes de poca monta o el grupo de la Furcia de Raynare y otros ángeles caídos, pero esta vez es distinto, estamos hablando de un demonio de miles de años con poderes inmortales dándose de piñas con Issei demostrando su verdadera fuerza Dragón

Y yo lo estoy viendo todo en primera fila

-¡vamos Blaze. muéstrale a esa rubia peli teñida de que estas hecho! -

Se que tan lejos y con tantas ondas expansivas causadas por los golpes no me puede escuchar, pero es importante para mi darle animos como se debe, al separarse nuevamente, Issei comienza a correr rodeando al fénix quien en el cielo con sus alas ígneas comienza a disparar una serie de ráfagas de fuego contra él, ¡carajo!¡ni en la intro del código de Verónica se había visto una carrera mas magistral evadiendo ataques mortales de un enemigo supuestamente superior! Aunque tras correr unos segundos, Issei se propulsa con los jets en su espalda hacia Riser cargando un poderoso izquierdazo que

BOOOOOMMMMM

¡OUCH! Hasta a mi me dolió la mandíbula de ese golpe, ósea, es normal que Issei se impulse con los jets de su espalda, pero son pocas las veces que veo estos impulsores en su codo, ese puño fue con todo

Aun asi

TROOOMMMMPPP

El que cayó al piso de espaldas fue Issei, al parecer el Rubiecito este también había acertado el golpe al mismo tiempo que él, y tengamos en cuenta que Issei era quien tenía menos equilibrio para resistir un contra ataque, por lo que en estos momentos debe estar luchando por salir de los escombros que dejo al enterrarse en el suelo

-¡Vamos Blaze!¡levántate!¡tu eres mucho mas que ese puto blanquito de mierda!-

Ante las palabras, se que Issei no me puede escuchar, pero pareció que Riser Phoenix si podía, cosa de su oído demoniaco supongo, por lo que, al girar a verme, no pude evitar sentir miedo, joder, no solo miedo, repulsión y asco, conozco esa mierda, ¡es la puta mirada que me da todo el mundo que quiere enrollarse conmigo!¡la reconozco muy bien de todo lo que he estado huyendo desde niña!

-jah, ¿Draco chica eh?!...- murmura este divertido mirándome con sorna -…¿sabes niña? Ahora que lo pienso todo esto es ridículo ¿si tanto quieres acostarte con Rias? Con gusto te dejo, pero también pienso que te gustara muchísimo más un trio con un hombre de verdad que con ese mocoso aspirante a súper héroe…-

La misma vieja historia, hay dos cosas que realmente detesto, uno, los tipos mala leche que cree que se pueden ligar a todas con su verborrea asquerosa, y segundo

TROOOMMMMPPPPPP

Que subestimen a Issei, cuando él es muchísimo más hombre que cualquiera

Saliendo del piso violentamente Issei se queda mirando a Riser quien ya se estaba acercando mucho a mi en este momento

-oh vaya ¿aun puedes pelear mocoso? - pregunta este divertido, en ocasiones normales Issei simplemente reiría con algún chascarrillo sarcástico, pero es extraño, son pocas las veces que lo veo con un gesto tan serio y tan…¿molesto?... no dice nada, solamente se acomoda el traje como si fuese a tomar un segundo aire

-solo hay una cosa que realmente me molesta Riser Phoenix…- dice Issei desplegando sus jets y sus alas para elevarse a la altura a la que estamos nosotros en el aire -… y es que traten de meterse con Draco chica…-

-¿uh?...- gime el Phoenix confundido ante esa afirmación, y para ser honesta, yo también, vaya, no pensé que fuese a decir algo asi directamente al frente mío, aunque si me pongo a ver en retrospectiva, solo lo he visto asi en ocasiones como en la que Yukio trato de propasarse asi conmigo y en este momento…. Es cierto, solo son veces asi en la que lo veo tan … molesto

¿y es porque se meten conmigo?... jeh, al final es todo un modelo de súper héroe, siempre velando por la chica en apuros

-¡Draco Chica!...- exclama Issei viéndome con confianza -…¡Bring the thunder!...-

\- a sus órdenes capitán…-

Se que esto se va a poner bastante bueno, cuando da esa orden significa solo una cosa ¡que es hora de poner esto a buen ambiente!

 _(inserte Megalovania metal cover -Undertale)_

Sin demorar saco mi guitarra comenzando con una tonada fuerte pero movida y enérgica que poco a poco ira ganando energía, conozco a Issei mejor que a nadie, por lo que se cuál es su canción favorita para estos momentos donde el quiere ser el más rudo del barrio, sintiendo el subidón de adrenalina no demora en embestirse nuevamente contra el tipo Phoenix, pero esta vez es distinto, no va con un puño a lo ariete a tratar de romperlo en un solo golpe

 _DE LAS NUEVE TECNICAS SECRETAS DE BLAZE_

 _¡LATIGO DESTRUCTOR DE DRAGON!_

A día de hoy me sorprende la habilidad tan bestial que tiene a la hora de ponerse serio, esa andanada de puños y patadas que caen sin descanso sobre el tipo Phoenix comenzando a llevarlo en picada hasta el suelo tiene una velocidad irreal, no puedo ver que puño acierta antes de que ya haya otros tres en camino y nueve patadas en simultanea dando la impresión de que a Riser le está dando una especie de ataque epiléptico por la forma en la que su cuerpo se mueve de manera estrambótica

TROOOOOMMMMPPPPPP

Lo mejor es que al llegar al suelo Issei continua sin parar, ¡joder!¡pero es que está furioso! Nunca antes lo había visto tan enojado ni liberarse de esa manera

Debo decirlo, esto me hace mojarme un poco

Tras unos segundos, él se dispara del suelo hacia el cielo manteniéndose impulsado con sus jets, mientras comienza a esculcar entre los bolsillos de su jean de combate, mientras lo hacía, Riser sale también del suelo, golpeado y maltrecho, pero esto solo hasta que el fuego inmortal le hace recuperarse de todas sus heridas, haciendo que mire de manera burlona a Issei

-¿crees que puedes vencerme imbécil?¡recuerda que soy inmortal!...-

Extrañamente Issei no contesta a nada, solamente se mantiene ahí estático… un momento, la gema en su brazo izquierdo está brillando ¡wow!¡eso quiere decir que va a ir por todo lo grande! Digo, es su técnica mas badass, extrañado por eso Riser comienza a picar más profundo en la molestia de Issei, mirándolo con sorna

-jeh, mocoso estúpido, ¿sabes? Tienes una amiga bastante atractiva como tu mano derecha ¿me pregunto cuanto tiempo me tomaría hacerla gemir como la zorra en celo que estoy seguro que es?... digo, se nota que nunca la has tocado… niñato virgen…-

Issei en silencio simplemente extiende sus manos al aire, tomando con su mano derecha su puño garra de dragón, siendo que esta comienza a brillar de manera extraña

T _RANSFER_

Su puño brilla en luz de varios colores como si fuese una especie de arcoíris ¿Qué se habrá echado sobre la mano izquierda? Bueno, preguntas para luego, aquí viene, sin perder tiempo, el propulsor de su espalda dispara fuego verde de una manera que pocas veces le he visto hacer, desplazando el cuerpo completo de Issei mientras el lleva su puño a su cintura, este también comienza a propulsarse con extrema violencia

Su mano se dispara a una velocidad irreal, conectado directamente contra el estómago de Riser Phoenix

 _UNA DE LAS NUEVE HABILIDADES DE BLAZE_

 _K.O. EN UN SOLO GOLPE_

 _PUÑETAZO DE DRAGON_

TRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

El suelo no demora en comenzar a temblar ante el estruendo de ese golpe, no había visto tantos propulsores en un solo instantes desde los lanzamientos de misiles espaciales, sin contar que Issei iba con una fuerza sobre humana a punta de los transfers de su Sacred Gear , no es de extrañar que Riser fuese disparado hacia el suelo dejándolo totalmente incrustado en este, lo extraño es que lo veo…¿sangrar?...-

 _¡Onii sama esta sangrando!_

Se escucha el grito de terror de la Bishoujo en el cielo, apareciendo inmediatamente en el campo de batalla, tratando de recoger a su hermano, para ver con terror como este está totalmente inconsciente

-¿pero cómo es esto posible?...-

Es un buen punto, si la andanada de puños y patadas no le hizo nada ahorita ¿Cómo es que esta vez está parcialmente muerto? -

La respuesta está en el frasco vacío que acaba de caer al piso, una botellita donde el llevaba agua bendita si mal no recuerdo, wow, según recuerdo, el agua vendita es veneno para los demonios ¿se la echo en el puño para potenciar su poder a la hora de acertar su KO en un solo golpe? Vaya que estaba molesto

-pero esta pelea no ha terminado…-

Y sin embargo, el parece estar listo para ir por mas, esto hace que la chica en el suelo se pare entre el y su hermano, extendiendo sus manos tanto como podía

-¡Dracochica!...-

-¡¿si?!...-

-¡trajiste el encargo que te pedí para poder finalizar esta pelea?!...-

Ah claro, es cierto, sin eso es imposible decir que ha derrotado a un sujeto como Riser Phoenix

-¡está aquí en la maleta!...- le aviso sacando los dos objetos que me pidió de suma importancia -…¡un rollo de papel higiénico y la edición del dia de hoy del diario el planeta!

Vale decir que el gesto inconsciente de Riser Phoenix se llenó de terror, como si hubiese traído a su mente una especie de mal recuerdo, son pocos los espectáculos en la vida que he tenido la oportunidad de ver y decir "wow, esto es otro nivel" pero ver a Riser inmolarse ante la posibilidad de protagonizar una escena scat puede entrar fácilmente en esta categoría… ah y si, ganar la pelea, rescatar a Rias Gremory, convertirme en su prometida y cobrar la buena pasta que nos hicimos acreedores por este encargo, y por supuesto, todo está grabado y solo será cuestión de llegar a editarlo en la casa, mi amigo, la primera gran pelea de Blaze ha sido grabada en vivo y en directo, esto tiene que ser suficiente para hacer que saquen su propio comic pronto… si no, contratare con una casa comercial para que lo hagan

* * *

Esto solamente ha sido una de las muchas aventuras que he vivido junto a Issei, como el había dicho, fuimos a un Onsen, la pasamos bien en las aguas termales, haciendo turismo en las montañas, cosas asi, un fin de semana donde como siempre solamente nos divertimos, sea en peleas ridículas, haciendo lo que le gusta al otro o viendo como Issei le patea los huevos a cualquiera que vaya caminando por la calle, esto es algo que yo realmente no quiero cambiar por nada del mundo

Digo, esta es mi felicidad, hui de mi familia, los de la banda son unos gusanos y realmente la única persona que se preocupa por mí al final y al cabo, es él… carajo, notando todo esto me doy cuenta que realmente estoy coladita por él como suele decir, pero lo último que quiero es que se entere de eso, digo, no quisiera perder lo valioso de nuestra amistad simplemente porque me vuelva emocionalmente sobre dependiente de él, eso es lo último que quiero, sin embargo, eso no me quita el temor de perderlo… de perder todo esto que es tan valioso para mi

-¡ah!¡Issei kun!¡cuánto tiempo!...-

Mas ahora

-¿uh?¡¿Irina?!...-

Al volver a su hogar, la señora Hyodo tenía en su sala de invitadas a dos chicas de la iglesia, una de cabello azul oscuro con un mechón de cabello verde y la otra, una chica preciosa con un cabello castaño atado en dos coletas… el problema no es lo "bonita" que sea, si no el que…

-¡hi!...-

Issei ya me ha contado de ella muchas veces… la amiga que lo motivo a volverse superhéroe, nunca me lo dijo textualmente… pero para una chica es fácil definir que esta es la clase de chicas que son el amor de la infancia de los chicos… y el que haya vuelto ahora…

… tengo miedo de que me vaya a desplazar por ella…

* * *

 **SUPERHERO FINAL OVA 1**

* * *

 **PALABRAS DE AUTOR:**

 **bueno, se que muchos se estaran preguntando por que meti este fuerte cambio de trama asi como asi sin previo aviso, poniendo un capitulo sobre un mundo donde Izana no murio en el incidente que hizo que Issei conociese a Agrias y a Whistler pero esto tiene una razon bastante justificada, despues de todo, esta Ova se enlazara eventualmente con la historia principal de la historia de superhero, algunos de mis lectores y amigos cercanos ya saben de que van este tema por lo que preferiria que guardasen el secreto y no lo posteasen en comentarios, pero, para los lectores mas avidos y mas curiosos, podran darse una pista de que ira el tema a futuro con el titulo de la primera de estas cuatro OVAS que se cerraran en el primer climax de la historia**

 **"Dragons among us"**

 **bueno, sin nada mas que decir, me despido por que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escribir para este fandom :V :v hasta la otra**


	7. Hot Shoot Rolling

**Una promesa de la infancia determinara el camino que seguira Hyodo Issei a lo largo de su vida, el camino de la justicia, el camino del super héroe** **que pelee en nombre de los débiles e indefensos... pero ¿lo estara haciendo bien?¿que es lo que realmente significa ser un super héroe? _Issei x Irina_**

* * *

 **descargo de responsabilidad: la mejor pareja del anime es la del monje Miroku y Sango la exterminadora de monstruos, habiendo esclarecido esto prosigo**

 **descargo de responsabilidad 2: les juro que puse la foto menos sugerente de Irina que pude encontrar**

 **descargo de responsabilidad 3: bostero, me cagaste el descargo de responsabilidad 2**

* * *

 **ZAFIR09: Vaya, simple y conciso, aprobado**

 **CODEBLACK: son excelentes preguntas chico, aca esta la continuacion**

 **VANAGARD: muajjajajajajajajajajajaaaa... y bueno, estas ovas pretenden adaptar lo que pasaria en la linea original hasta cierto punto, despues de todo, si las estoy escribiendo no es por que les quisiera dar el gusto de ver otro oc mojando con el castaño, si no por que algo serio va a pasar con ella en torno al canon**

 **MORPHOS: esa es parte de la teoria de los viajes temporales y multiuniversos, pese a lo que se dice, un cambio pequeño no altera las bases primordiales por lo que era normal que Issei como superheroe terminase llamandose Blaze tambien, y si, puede que ella conozca y este relacionada con el mundo sobre natural, ¿pero quien dijo que ella es un ser sobrenatural?**

 **GUEST: eso se llama escribir con perspectiva a futuro**

 **ERENDIR: ¡vivan las tijeras!**

 **ALBERTO ROMPEDOR: no hijo no, esto si tiene gancho no como esa !"#$% &/ y probablemente nunca :v el power up no esta permitido para superheroes**

 **MIGUELZERO24: pensaria en decir que eso es ridiculo de alguna manera, pero como estos giros de esa manera hacen parte del universo de los superheroes, tendria logica poner algo asi :v me lo pensare**

 **RAYSWER: ok, organizate primero hijo que no entendi nada y sobre las posdatas 1-pero no lo es :v 2-¡vivanlastijeras! 3-lo esta ¡lo esta!¡como la mama de bambi y como Lisa!**

 **AERETH: ¡Maestro! exactamente, la idea era mostrar como las cosas en una linea son distintas, pero a la vez se mantienen practicamente igual y si, el mundo del harem ha dominado este fandom durante mucho tiempo, es hora de que reinen las tijeras**

 **RONALDDCV2: este rollo deadpool sigue siendo extraño, pero me gusta**

 **LEONWE5KER: ¡la concha de tu madre cabron! y muy buen punto, eso toca arreglarlo**

* * *

 **SUPERHERO**

 **CAPITULO 6- Hot Shoot Rolling**

* * *

 _Querido lector, ha sido mucho tiempo...¿no lo crees? la verdad es que no, no lo ha sido, ¿no es jodidamente obvio? desde hace un tiempo has venido siendo testigo de mis "aventuras" o mas que las mías, las de mi compañero... una triste desgracia para mi, hubo una época en la que yo, Ddraig, el dragón emperador rojo, fui un ser que fue capaz de llenar de terror el corazón del miserable pelele bíblico, asi como de los cuatro demonios y cualquier otra cantidad de deidades que habian regadas por ahi en el mundo, mis apariciones en los distintos campos de batalla fueron mas aterradores para el mundo que una prueba de embarazo positiva para una monja_

 _No fue sorpresa que tan pronto ese grupo de miserables hiciesen una alianza para doblegarme a mi y a Albion, usasen nuestros cuerpos para hacer experimentos, entre estos, terminar atrapados en un aparato que emulase mi poder y pasar de ser uno de los seres definitivos, epitome de la creación universal... a ser una pila triple A para un aparato que a media definición solo servía para dar por culo a cualquiera que se atreviese a molestar al portador de este_

 _Pese a lo que puedan creer, tras unos cuantos siglos esto dejo de ser una negativa limitante para mi, no, debo decir, que el ver las distintas experiencias que podían recoger estos seres humanos a lo largo de las eras fue interesante, como dragón emperador con escamas pétreas que me hacian inmortal (sin las escamas no soy inmortal lo cual no tiene un puto sentido) nunca pude sentir miedo o emocion en específico por nada, por lo que compartir estas emociones con el humano de turno fue mas bien... estimulante, me llamaba la atencion ver que podria pasar cada vez, aunque esto muchas veces terminase con el idiota de turno pidiéndome mas poder del que podia manejar y terminar calcinado no sin antes haber sido un dolor de culo para el gobierno del momento_

 _supongo que por eso mismo mis expectativas fueron mayores cuando apareció el primer usuario que me desperto antes de cumplir la primera década de su vida_

 **¡OHHH YEAAAAHHH!¡YYEEAAAAHHHH BABBBBYYYYYY!**  
 **¡DID YOU LIKE THAT BITCH!**

 **¡YEAHHHH!**

 _debo decir que pocas veces he intervenido directamente en el proceso de crecimiento o de aprendizaje de ninguno de mis portadores, sin embargo, aqui se presentaba una oportunidad interesante, si podia moldear a esta mente tan joven según mis preferencias, podría convertirlo en un ser superior, alguien quien pese a ser humano, podria emular gracias a mi influencia lo que yo fui en vida, un ser devastador, que aplasto cualquier vestigio de voluntad de todos aquellos que se levantaron contra mi, un ser que domino todo por encima de todos los demás seres vivos y tomo su lugar como el verdadero ser superior cuya unica amenaza seria los dos dragones primordiales_

 **GOSHUYINSAMA!**

 _Aunque, supongo que haber sido un dolor de culo para el Dios de la biblia debía pasarme factura, y hacer que mi plan fallase estrepitosamente_

 **¡WEIBCHEN SIE DIESE!**

 **¡BITTE NITCH RAUCHEN!**

 _no esperaba un resultado tan... contrario a mis expectativas, que con la influencia de mi ser a su temprana edad, Hyodo Issei en vez de convertirse en uno de los seres mas devastadores, destructores y tiranicos... se convirtiese en el ser humano mas pajero jamas concebido sobre la faz de la tierra_

 **¡QUE CHIMBO TAN GRANDE JUEPUTA!**

 _A dia de hoy no se puede negar el potencial de combate de Hyodo Issei, en serio, a sus dieciséis años es un humano que facilmente puede derrotar criaturas del mundo sobrenatural como lo son miembros de la casa Phoenix y borrar a cualquier enemigo demonio-angel caido de poca monta limpiándose los dientes, pero si le dedicase el mismo empeño a jalarse el ganso que a entrenar, seguramente a sus doce años ya podría haber derrotado a Ophis y al gran rojo en combate mortal_

 _¡Es horrible!¡ahora no me puedo quitar los gemidos de las mujeres a las que se tiran en esas cintas pornográficas de mala monta! gemidos que son acompañados del FWAP FWAP FWAP_

 _Este es el ocaso de mi existencia, yo, Ddraig, soy la mano izquierda del ser humano mas jeropa de la existencia, o al menos, eso parecía ser, hoy ha ocurrido algo que me tiene un poco fuera de lugar_

* * *

Bueno, como empezar, ¿buenos dias mundo? no seria mal plan, pero hace un rato ya de que me levante de la cama, baje al primer piso y me acomode en la cocina a revisar que habia en la alacena, estos ultimos dias he comprado solo comida chatarra y si, se que soy un asco cocinando y vivo con dos chicas cuyos cuerpos piden la mejor alimentación posible para conservar esas curvas tan deseables, por lo que es bueno que de vez en cuando variemos la comida china y esas cosas, no estoy seguro de que sea muy saludable eso de desayunar pizza recalentada en horno microondas todos los dias

PAFFF

con un golpe seco cierto la alacena tras haber sacado lo necesario para preparar sandwiches y huevos revueltos con jugo de naranja, bien, al menos aun tengo mas o menos buen surtido en el lugar

también tengo a la mano una fiel botella del licor mas cutre y barato que pude comprar, creo que incluso esta adulterado... eso, o esa cosa de que el licor este blanco por arriba y color caramelo en su base sea una nueva presentación... solo espero que esto no me deje ciego, muchos se preguntaran ¿para que coño esto? pues bueno

-Ddraig...- llamo a mi fiel compañero quien no demora en presentarse en forma de brillo verdoso en mi mano

 _-¿si?...-_

Respiro hondamente, lo que voy a decir no es facil

-viejo, es hora de que deje la paja...-

si, se que es contundente el mensaje... pero hombre, tampoco es para que nos quedemos en absoluto silencio durante poco mas de un minuto

 _-¡esto es grave!, ya se estan haciendo presentes los daños a la realidad causados por el aumento en el tamaño de las tetas de Sona Sitri-_

Lagarto infeliz

-como sea...- interrumpo antes de darme de golpes contra mi propia mano izquierda -...creo que ya es menester que deje de masturbarme como lo hago, digo, puede que me este pasando un poco con este tema, ya sabes, me la jalo después de desayunar, de las medias nueves, almozar, merendar, cenar y me levanto a media noche a hacerle una vez mas, creo que esto no puede ser bueno para mi salud...¿que crees tu Ddraig?...-

 _-es comprensible compañero, es malo para la salud jalarsela seis veces al dia, he escuchado que cinco veces esta bien, pero que ya pasar a seis veces diarias "puede" ser malo, repito "puede" serlo-_

¿Saben? para ser un dragon milenario, realmente no se copa mucho ese tema de ser sarcastico

 _-en fin, ¿cómo piensas dejar la paja compañero? creo que ya creo que le seria mas facil a un adicto dejar el crack que a ti auto complacerte_

-muy buena pregunta...- respondo tomando asiento tras preparar el desayuno, no demoro en colocar tambien en el comedor el de Xenovia y el de Irina mientras dejo mi delantal rosa de flores rojas en el mesón de la cocina -...veras, como has dicho, sera dificil, por lo que lo mejor que se me ocurrió para superar esto, fue usar la filosofia del "un clavo saca otro clavo" por lo que...- antes de continuar, dejo la botella disfrazada por una bolsa de papel en la mesa tambien, no sin antes servirme un vaso grande de la misma y dejarlo al lado de mis huevos -...el plan sera el siguiente, cada que vea algo que haga que se me pare me tomare un vaso de esta cosa... asi superare un vicio con otro vicio...-

 _-...excelente plan compañero...-_

-vaya, ¿en serio?...-

 _-... por supuesto, si no te mata el blanco primero, lo hara o el coma etilico o la cirrosis...-_

-¡tú!¡dragón asqueroso!...-

Quería decirle a este dragon ocupa sus verdades en la cara... o en mi mano, pero antes de continuar diciendo nada, se escuchan los pasos de mis invitadas por las escaleras, corriendo al parecer atraidas por el olor de un desayuno preparado con amor

-oh vaya, huele delicioso...- murmura Irina antes de aparecer por la corniza de la puerta -... buenos dias...-

-buenos dias...- correspondo el saludo ya sentado, armado con mi fiel vaso de mierda barata por si las moscas, para mi suerte, la camiseta de Irina es mas bien holgada asi como tambien la pantaloneta que le preste, manteniendo esas curvas celestiales tan ocultas como su voluptuosa forma lo permite -...espero disfruten del desayuno...-

-gracias, se ve delicioso...- sin decir mucho mas, ella tambien toma asiento engullendose el sandwich casi a la mitad de un solo bocado

-buenos dias...- ahora quien aparece es Xenovia, bostezando con pereza, vistiendo tambien una camiseta holgada con el cuello desgastado, lo suficiente para dejar ver el nacimiento de sus senos sin sosten alguno, tambien lleva una vieja sudadera de Okaa san, le queda algo grande por lo que solo el escote a medio ver es lo unico que se alcanza a ver...y es suficiente para hacer que se me pare...

GLUG GLUG GLUG... PAF

no demoro en ingerir el primer vaso con la habilidad de un bebedor experimentado pese a mi edad, por lo que con el mismo encanto sirvo inmediatamente el segundo para mantenerlo en guardia... debería estar avergonzado de mi mismo, doy una puta pena por caliente

-¿que estas bebiendo Issei kun?...- pregunta Irina con cierta curiosidad, casi preocupación al verme agriar el gesto al beberme esa cosa fondo blanco

-agua mineral...-

-vaya...- contesta Xenovia comiendo tambien con un poco mas de entusiasmo que Irina -...¿estas estreñido?...-

-si, algo asi...-

mejor estreñido que parolo

-ya veo, espero que pronto te pongas bien...- me dice Irina con tono amable y gentil -... ¿te gustaria que fuese al mercado a traer algun medicamento o algo?...-

-no, para nada...- contesto con tan buena cara como puedo hacer mientras me sirvo otro vaso -...estare bien en un rato...-

-ya veo, me alegra escuchar eso...-

el desayuno pasa sin pena ni gloria, Irina y Xenovia charlan amenamente en palabras clave para discutir el tema de las Excalibur y de la misteriosa atacante para que yo no me entere de nada, lastima que de Whistler aprendi como es el codigo privado de la Iglesia para hablar en clave por lo que entiendo perfectamente que estan diciendo que no tienen ni puta idea de donde van a buscar la ultima Excalibur ya que el pibon de la vez pasada se cargo a Freed y a Valper

eso puede ser preocupante, eso me hace pensar que yo tampoco tengo mucho de donde agarrarme, podria ir a apretar un poco a Rias Gremory para sacar informacion, pero ella tampoco parece saber mucho de lo que esta ocurriendo actualmente

que asco

-bueno, espero les haya gustado...- anuncio mientras me levanto de la mesa, cargando los platos de las tres y me dirijo al lava platos, no me gusta ver la losa sucia por que luego se me olvida que esta ahi cuando salgo y bueno, es un asco cuando vuelvo a la casa, ya iba a lavar los trastes cuando Irina se adelanta prendiendo la llave

-no te preocupes, estuvo delicioso...- contesta ella comenzando a lavar los platos -... dejanos ayudarte con esto, preparaste el desayuno, es lo menos que podemos hacer...-

mi amiga de la infancia es un angel de Dios, como adoro a esta chica

-gracias, en serio...- si ella se ofrece tan gentilmente, seria un crimen decirle que no, por lo que dejo que se acomode para eso, mientras me dirijo a la mesa, hay unas cosas que quiero pensar antes de cambiarme e ir a la escuela. Xenovia tambie se acerca para ayudar con las ollas y demas, ambas chicas no tienen problemas para esto, despues de todo, son solo platos y una olla

PFFFFSSSSSS

aunque el sonido del grifo me extraño un poco, es como si...

PAFFFFF

-¡KYYAAAAAAAAAAA!...-

Y como pensaba, la llave se revento y comenzo a salir agua sin control hacia Irina y Xenovia, pasando tambien por el jabon en losa que tenian por sus manos

-¡chicas!-

-¡espera Issei!¡nosotra podemos con esto!...- dice Irina tratando de tapar la fuga con sus manos pero el jabon que tiene en sus manos hace que estas se resbalen tirandole agua en la cara

-¿donde hay una llave?...- pregunta Xenovia mirando a los costados pasando su mano por su cara para quitarse el exceso de agua de la cara, antes de poder responderle abre la alacena arriba del lava platos, quizas si se hubiese esperado le hubiese dicho que en ese lugar guardo las cosas del aseo de la casa, como por ejemplo

PAFFF

el jabon en polvo que se le acaba de caer a la cara a Irina...a veces me sorprende lo conveniente que es la divina providencia en estos casos, por que le cae la suficiente regandose sobre ella y sobre Xenovia por su cara, pecho y cintura pero no por donde el chorro de agua corre directa para quitarselo de encima, el resultado es que tras unos segundos forcejeando ambas estan mojadas y enjabonadas con espuma en su ser

-... ¿realmente no quieren que les ayude?...-

si soy honesto, no me preocupa la fuga de agua, el registro tiende a cerrarse tras dos minutos de que una llave este abierta sin control

-¡no!...- responde Irina con energia -...¡dije que nosotras ayudariamos!-

-como quieras...-

durante un rato mas, las veo forcejear contra la fuga, tratando de frenarla de cualquier manera, ojala no hubiese notado como la camiseta mojada y la pantaloneta se estan tallando perfectamente sobre la piel de ambas revelando esas perfectas curvas que se mandan, incluso los pezones de las dos se ven claramente...¿por que Xenovia tiene las tetas tan grandes? y Irina ¡esas tetas y ese culo son excelsos! y yo aqui con mi voto contra la paja

-hay que beber mi hermano...- susurro por lo bajo alzando el vaso con "agua mineral" -...CHIN CHIN-

otro fondo blanco, esta mierda sabe a un asco, pero que es fuerte lo es

como era de esperarse, con unos cuantos segundos mas el registro se cerro, haciendo que Xenovia al no forcejear contra el agua, cayese sobre Irina, rasgandole el cuello de la camisa con una mano mientras que con la otra trata de agarrarse de donde puede, en este caso, de la pantaloneta de ella... cabe decir que su sudadera es muy pesada mojada y no estaba muy ajustada que digamos a su pronunciada cadera haciendo que se cayesen dejandola solamente en su ropa interior con encaje

-...esta cosa esta muy juerte...- si, ese fue otro vaso y la verdad creo que si me puede matar una cirrosis, pero al menos no me he llevado la mano al pantalon pese a estar parolo, funciona, genial, por que entre mas pronto me ponga en pedo mas pronto olvidare que mi cocina esta hecha un desastre solo por estas dos chicas intentaron lavar los trastes-...gracias por su ayuda chicas -...bueno, no seamos malos con ambas, se esforzaron bastante, y la verdad no creo que soporte ver el rostro triste y derrotado de Irina...-

-no... hay de que...- me contesta Irina pasandose tambien su mano por su rostro, parandose frente a mi extendiendo su otro brazo para despegarse la tela mojada de si misma -... dije que nosotras ayudariamos...-

si, como se imaginaran, ahora tengo un mucho mejor primer plano de sus enormes magumbos cubiertos por una transparentosa tela blanca asi como sus bragas estan a la vista por que su pantaloneta esta totalmente abajo, Xenovia se acerca a su compañera viendose tambien que no esta en mejor estado de vestimenta

-¿saben? es curioso cuantas veces Irina y yo nos vemos en situaciones que dejan nuestros cuerpos al descubierto...-

-vaya ¿por que lo dices?...- debo decirlo, me da algo de curiosidad

-si, ya sabes... me ves desnuda en el baño por un particular accidente, nuestros trajes como exorci... digo, como competidoras de lucha Grecoromana son mas bien reveladores... ahora que lo pienso esos bordados son un poco sucios... y casi siempre el universo se confabula contra nosotras para que terminemos mojadas, pegajosas, sucias, semi desnudas o atacadas por tentaculos magicos...me pregunto si esto sera obra de la voluntad del señor...-

no se si sea voluntad de Dios pero joder que si es deseo de los espectadores... no los culpo

-suele pasar... no me pasa a mi por que no tengo senos, pero suele pasar...- contesto un poco divertido por ese comentario de Xenovia

-¡Issei!¡eso es atrevido!...- me grita Irina acercandose a mi, sin darse cuenta que me esta dando un mejor plano de sus senos... enga otro tragito...

-no tan atrevido como tu escote...- contesto divertido haciendo que ella se de cuenta del estado en el que estan sus ropas, haciendo que se ponga roja hasta el tope

-¡KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

si, rapidamente grita avergonzada asi como trata de pegarme una cachetada por atrevido, para su mala fortuna pese a ser mi querida amiga de la infancia, no tiene la habilidad suficiente para golpearme, osea, soy Blaze asi no tenga la mascara puesta, por lo que como si fuese Keanu Reaves en Matrix, esquivo esa manotada que venia en direccion a mi rostro pero sin los efectos de las balas rompiendo el aire, tras eso ella se va corriendo escaleras arriba sin voltear a mirar, totalmente apenada

-vaya...- bufa Xenovia mirando como su compañera se fue escaleras arriba -... esa forma de esquivar esa cachetada fue como si fueses Keanu Reaves en Matrix...-

eso es extraño

-¿has visto Matrix?...- no puedo evitar preguntar, no crei que tuviesen el tiempo para ver peliculas

-si, me la he visto...- contesta Xenovia sin darle importancia al tema, sacando de la alacena una toalla para comenzar a secarse por encima de la ropa

-no pense que te gustase la ciencia ficcion...-

-no, pero me gusta Keanu Reaves...-

-vaya, buen enfoque...-

si, no tego nada que decirle si le gusta un actor, creo que perdi la cantidad de E mails que le he enviado a actrices porno, espero que algun dia alguna conteste alguna de mis cartas y la invitacion a cenar que hay en varias de estas, antes de continuar charlando...

 _¡BABY GONNA MAKE ME CRYYYYYYYYYY!_

suena mi celular

-¿si diga?-

 _-¡oye idiota!¡necesito encontrarme contigo esta tarde!-_

No puede ser

-¡¿gatubela?!- al exclamar ese nombre Xenovia me mira raro, lo mejor es desviar la atencion para que no se haga ideas peligrosas -... es una amiga cuyo nick en linea es gatubela, disculpa eso...-

 _¡te lo repetire Hyodo, Gatubela la gran puta de tu madre!...-_ si, es Gatubela, y que no me joda, si le digo Kuroka aqui al frente de Xenovia mi fachada se cae por completo _-¡no te puedo dar los detalles por celular, pero Kokabiel ha desaparecido sin decir nada ni dejar rastro!¡Vali ya esta en tu ciudad!-_

ok, la mierda esta bastante seria, un Cadre no desaparece asi como asi, menos uno con delirio de Russel Crow como lo es ese hijo de puta, tampoco me gusta mucho el tema de que el blanco ya este aqui

-entendido, esta tarde distrito comercial...trae un buen escote, hara falta...- no, esperen, no, trato de dejar la paja, si veo los tetones de Kuroka frente a mi no estoy seguro de si mi pantalon resistira

 _-ya quisieras tu hijo de puta-_

sin decir mucho mas, la linea se corta, permitiendome bufar un amplio suspiro, tras reponerme, puedo ver a Xenovia quien me mira inquisidoramente, con su menton reposado en sus manos evitando que le vea las tetas, gracias

-¿ocurre algo Xenovia san?...-

-la verdad hay algunas cosas que me han tenido pensando Issei...- dice ella con un tono particularmente serio -... no se si estare equivocada, pero creo que usted nos ve a Irina y a mi con ojos impuros...-

Noooooooo que vah...¿el lefazo en la cara no te dio esa pista?

-bueno, si lo hago es algo normal...- ¿para que ocultar las culpas si es jodidamente cierto? ademas no creo que sean de tan pocas luces para no notar que estan too wuenas y que por lo mismo no es raro que sean blanco de mis miradas lujuriosas -... soy un adolescente joven y sano, tengo mis necesidades...-

-se que es asi...- dice ella mas bien con un gesto serio pero no diria molesto, mas bien pensativo a su manera -...sin embargo agradeceria que no me hiciese participe de sus fantasias eroticas...-

-¿por que no?...- pregunto desafiante, puede ser la amiga de Irina y una buena chica, pero que no me venga a decir que no la mire con ganas cuando me pasea esos jodidos magumbos a escasos metros de mi cara todo el tiempo de manera descarada, es que no hay derecho -... en mi mente puedo hacer lo que yo quiera...si gustas eres libre de matarme todas las veces que quieras en la tuya...-

su mirada se estrecha molesta

-puede que sea asi, pero...- toma una pausa para levantarse de la silla, dirigirse al pie de la caneca de la basura y traer el cesto de basura que baje esta mañana de mi habitacion, mostrandomelo -...si estas bolas de papel son lo que creo que son, tengo que decir que usted es un pervertido...-

si, Xen chan, en efecto, ese es el papel donde termina mi lefa cuando estoy en mis "sesiones de estudio", felicidades por descubrir el agua tibia

-¿y que si lo soy?...- pregunto desafiante -...¿temes que les haga algo pervertido a ti o a Irina?...-

por alguna razon, la mirada de ella se llena de una extraña malicia cuando le dije eso

-se que no haras eso Issei...- me dice con una sonrisa socarrona... espera, esto por alguna razon siento que esta atentando contra mi orgullo como hombre pelo en pecho, antes de poder protestarle, ella se me acerca a susurrarme en el oido

-no... te... atreverias...- me dice pausadamente con tanto descaro como puede -...pervertido y todo lo quieras, pero te da corte cuando puedes...-

ok, o estoy en una fantasia erotica por la comida de Irina nuevamente, esta mierda de licor estaba mas mala de lo que yo pense o definitivamente estoy viendo a Xenovia desafiandome mientras me reprocha que soy pervertido, pero algo esta pasando aca...

-¿que no me atreveria?...- bueno, no se que sea, pero no me voy a dejar pasar por encima de esta loca

-si, no te atreverias...- antes de poder replicarle, se sienta sobre mi pierna mientras se quita la camisa dejando sus tetas al aire literalmente a tres centimetros de su rostro mientras ladea el suyo a un costado mirandome seductora... ok, estoy jodidamente borracho, esto no puede ser real, pero que rapido caigo con el alcohol -...mira, ¿que... haras... ahora... Issei?...-

en fin, si estoy ebrio o no no estoy seguro, pero

-vaya, se ven mas grandes de cerca...- contesto divertido rodeando su cintura con mi brazo, al hacerlo, ella tiembla repentintamente como si le hubiese dado un escalofrio, creo que realmente no esperaba que hiciese eso, mas bien ahora si se puso nerviosa -...¿que paso? ¿el pervertido te comio la lengua?

-jah...- responde desafiante alzando sus brazos llevandolos atras de su cabeza con una sonrisa divertida... pero que no me engañas querida, te tiemblan los labios, estas muerta del miedo -...no conozco mucho del gusto de los hombres, pero se que este par son mas grandes que el del promedio y asi le gustan a los chicos ¿no es asi?...-

-crees bien...-

tengo que hacer algo, por que esos pezones me sacaran un ojo y creo que el caso seria mutuo pero el mio no seria con mis pezones si no con mi cuerno de dragon... ok, omitire que acabo de decir "mis pezones", bueno, creo que esto es mas bien efecto de mi precoz embriaguez asi que si, otro trago mas, se que es una fantasia y que probablemente ya estare durmiendo sobre la mesa mientras que Irina y Xenovia aun estan peleando con el agua o tratando de despertarme

-me parece bien...- me contesta seductoramente -...¿entonces que haras Issei? ¿que me harias en este momento segun tus pervertidas fantasias?...-

buen punto,si este es uno de mis sueños pajeros, ¿que haria en este momento?

bueno, empecemos con lo que todo el mundo que me debe estar gritando que haga, sin temor de Dios llevo mis manos a esos mullidos senos, al hacerlo el respingo de ella ahora si es bastante fuerte, casi se da un golpe con su rodilla en la mesa

-¿esto esta bien?...- le pregunto desafiante, me gusta verla asustada, debo decirlo, me da algo de morbo -...entonces te encantara esto...-

sin miramiento llevo mis labios a sus pezones dandole una profunda chupada a estos mientras mi lengua juega con ese rosadito y glorioso monticulo... vaya, la mente humana es impresionante, mira que emular esa sensacion de que de verdad estoy haciendo esto. me pregunto si asi de bien se sentira lamer y masajear estas bellezas

se escucha como sale un alarido de temor de Xenovia el cual es mas bien alto para luego

SLAPPPPPP

pasar de sentir el sabor de los pezones de Xenovia a sentir el sabor de mi sangre, cortesia de la fuerte cachetada que la misma me acaba de dar tras levantarse de golpe de la mesa, al mirar puedo ver que esta bastante sonrojada y que le tiemblan los labios, lo repito, la mente humana es asombrosa, el dolor de la cachetada si lo reconozco y se que se siente perfectamente igual en mis fantasias como en la realidad

-lo siento...- me dice ella sintiendose avergonzada, no se si por el bofeton o por lo que jugamos -...creo que lleve muy lejos esta broma...-

sin mas que decir, ella se va corriendo de la cocina si mal no veo, llevandose el cesto de la basura de mi habitacion en sus manos... este sueño se pone cada vez mas raro... eso, o aun estoy despierto y como es costumbre, no entiendo que tienen las mujeres en la cabeza... como sea, ya me acabe una botella y no termina de pasar una hora desde que empece con esta mierda, probablemente si muera de un coma etilico o de una cirrosis... o asesinado por Xenovia, tendre que hablar con ella despues... no se que este pasando, pero si Kuroka me llamo, es por que la cosa es mucho mas seria de la que habia calculado... creo que la escuela podra esperar hoy... bueno, tambien hubiese terminado faltando al dia con lo rapido que me pongo en peda por esta cosa

* * *

Viernes-medio dia

Clima - templado, seco, soleado... no se que mas

entorno - distrito comercial, plaza de restaurantes, mucha gente, algunas parejas y asalariados asquerosos, huele fuerte a humedad por las distintas fuentes que hay por el lugar

mision - reunir inteligencia por parte de cat woman

razones para presentar esto como una diapositiva de video juego de guerra - ni puta idea, pero ya que estamos en esto

-war, war never changes-

si lo se, lo se, tengo que tomarme las cosas en serio, pero carajo, medio dia y ya ando algo crudo, pero ha funcionado, ha pasado la mitad del dia y no me he jalado el ganso, puede que esta sea la solucion a esta placentera pero mala costumbre, en fin, ya llegue al punto de encuentro, llevo mi traje guardado en mi reloj estilo gran saiyaman y en mi espalda llevo una maleta con tres botellas de la misma belleza de esta mañana, ahora solo me toca esperar a que llegue

-Issei...-

bueno, ya llego, parece que estaba en una de las mesas al aire libre antes de que yo llegase, solo que su atuendo actual no me dejo reconocerla de primera mano

-ah, Cat... Kuroka...¿como estas?...-

-llegas tarde, sabes que no tengo mucho tiempo para perder contigo...-

parece que esta bien, es curioso, normalmente la veo vestida de las maneras mas sugerentes posibles, pero sabiendo que nos estamos viendo en publico se tuvo que vestir de la manera mas recatada posible, ¡que recatada! lleva un sweter de baseball con pantalones de jean como si fuese adolescente barrio bajero, ademas tambien lleva una gorra, una gorra de los Lakers...solo le faltaron las cadenas de oro y estaba hecha

-lindo atuendo...- digo sentandome para pedir un cafe para la cruda -...¿asaltaste a la gente de Grove Street cuando venias de para aca?...-

-dijiste que viniese con un buen escote...- me contesta agreste -...era obvio que iba a venir lo mas tapada posible... ademas aqui hay mucho idiota pervertido al que podria llamarle la atencion y mas bien necesito que pasemos bajo perfil...-

-¿y porque la gorra?...-

-¿te suenan dos orejas de gato que son la mitad de grandes que mi cabeza?...- me contesta como quien regaña a un niño estupido

-pues a tu hermana no se le ve mucho problemas ocultandolas... eso o utiliza una peluca para aplastarlas...-

siendo conciente de ese detalle ella voltea a mirar a otro lado avergonzada, probablemente no penso en eso a la hora de responderme

-Shirone no ha hecho mucho uso de su poder, por mi parte yo ya madure como Nekomata, no puedo ocultarlas con tanta facilidad...-

bueno, es entendible, ella ya maduro y a diferencia de la enana, nunca forzo el esconder su poder

-¿lo mismo ocurre con la cola?...- me hace gracia ver que asiente en silencio, no puedo evitar reirme un poco, es gracioso pensar que en realidad esta vestida de esa manera por que no puede ocultar sus partes extras, ¿que mejor que un pantalon abultado para esconder dos colas de gato traviesas? bueno, no creo querer moletarla mucho mas, ya bastante hizo por mi al ocultar su cuerpazo con esas ropas, aunque ella misma no lo sepa -...en fin, me llamaste por que la cosa no pinta bien ¿o me equivoco?-

-exacto...- me contesta dandole un sorbo a un capuccino que estaba bebiendo de antes de que yo llegase -...acomodate, esto que te voy a contar es mas bien largo...-

Desde que la conozco, Kuroka siempre ha hablado conmigo en tonos mas bien hostiles, agrestes y ariscos, es entendible, siempre tiendo a molestarla por su cuerpazo o por su parecido con gatubela, sin embargo, esta vez aqui sentados en esta modesta plaza, su tono es mas ameno, no dire que amable, pero al menos no esta gruñendome o respondiendome con fastidio, o sarcasticamente si esta de buen humor, la razon es entendible, era obvio que Vali y compañia estaria al tanto de los planes de Kokabiel y de Valper Galliel para con lo de las Excalibur, hasta ahora me estoy enterando de todo lo que iba a ocurrir, la idea de este tipo era llegar y con esta usar la energia magica contenida en la escuela para hacer volar toda la ciudad llevandose a todos los que viviesen en ella... no soy muy brillante, pero hasta yo puedo ver huecos en este plan ¿era necesario todo este pedo con las Excalibur para asesinar a Rias Gremory o Sona Sitri? mira que eso solo sirvio para alertar a la iglesia y siendo honestos, el tiempo que era necesario para refinar la creacion de una Excalibur a medias podia ser suficiente para que él las atacase a traicion y san se acabo, Sirzech Gremory y Serafall Sitri harian estallar la guerra y volar la ciudad si eso era lo que él tambien queria

-me pregunto hasta que punto los angeles caidos piensan sus planes...- murmuro dandole un sorbo a mi cafe, la de Raynare tampoco era una idea muy brillante, es gracioso pensar que ha obtenido mas reconocimiento en Grigory trabajando con "Blaze" que haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, con eso al menos la tengo comprada

-yo tambien pienso lo mismo... para ser seres milenarios, no son los seres mas brillantes del planeta...- me contesta ella tambien dandole un sorbo a su bebida -...pero aqui el tema no son ellos, es ella...-

me dice sacando unas fotos de su saco, revelandome a una Onee sama enmascarada la cual al parecer fue la que invoco el golem de basura que ataco a Gremory y compañia, vamos a ver, entiendo que la situacion es grave pero...

-vaya, esto pinta mejor ahora...- si, nada que tenga un pibonazo como ella puede ser realmente malo, quizas solo estamos exagerando...-¿alguna idea de quien sea?...-

\- si fuese asi, no estaria aqui mostrandote estas fotos si no estaria borrandola del mapa en estos instantes...- me contesta regañandome de nuevo -... sea quien sea, se llevo a Valper y a su patiño, no cabe duda de que tambien tuvo que ver en la desaparicion de Kokabiel...-

bueno, es cierto, es el unico factor que no esta cuadrando en la ecuacion, es obvio que ella tuvo que ver si no es que fue la directa implicada en hacerlo, ya con eso podemos decir que su nivel de amenaza es casi tan grande como el soporte que tiene que utilizar el sosten de su armadura

-¿alguna pista de donde puede estar?...-

tenemos que empezar por alguna parte para atraparla, cualquier cosa puede servir, creo que es de lo unico que puedo agarrarme en estos momentos para evitar lo que sea que vaya a pasar

-si tengo algo...- me contesta con seriedad, pasandome otras fotos y sacando de su bolso unos objetos varios, baratijas, anillos, piedras y toda clase de amuletos -... tengo aqui algunas cosas para rastrear su energia magica, esta piedra de aqui es de su invocacion...- me dice señalandome la piedra en la mesa mientras la toca haciendo que comenzase a brillar, comenzando a armar en torno a esta un circulo magico que tiene como soporte las baratijas que trajo consigo -...esto es lo unico que tenemos, ruega por que funcione nya...-

un tanto sonrojada al parecer por que se le escapo el Nya al final, esta chica comienza a trabajar en su conjuro para rastrear segun lo que entendi, la energia del golem, es curioso, cuando la conoci no dejaba de terminar sus frases con el Nya Nya Nya cuando terminaba de decir cualquier cosa tratando de seducirme, cuando le segui el juego y mostre mis evidentes dotes como superheroe la cosa cambio, parece que le sorprendio y en cierta manera decepciono que aceptase su seduccion tan rapidamente de manera tan tonta, no se como podia esperar otra cosa, digo, es de las tantas chicas en mi extraño universo que esta mas buena que el pan integral... y para ser honestos, supongo que es mejor su desprecio, no quiero que dependa demasiado de mi para todas sus cosas, preferiria mantener cierto profesionalismo en nuestra relacion

-mujeres...- no puedo evitar bufar algo cansado y derrotado -...uno queriendo forjar una amistad larga y duradera y ella solo piensan en seducirnos con sus cuerpazos para luego dejarnos tirados...-

 _-mucha dignidad y todo lo que quieras compañero, pero solo tu eres tan lamentable para autofriendzonearte en un monologo... un puto genio-_

-¿decias algo Issei?...- me pregunta mirandome bastante mal, supongo que alcanzo a escuchar ese pequeño soliloquio, bueno, como diria Eminem, que se joda

-nada en especial...- cierro antes de quedarme aqui haciendo mal ambiente -...voy al baño...-

no se cuanto tiempo vaya a demorar el que ella termine de hacer su conjuro para rastrear la energia del golem de la Onee sama esa por lo que mejor tiro para mi lado durante un rato, fuera de estar jodidamente buena, realmente no tengo ninguna clase de aprecio o apoyo por esta chica, respeto lo que hace por su hermana, razon por la que estamos trabajando juntos, pero no le agrado y de cierta manera prefiero que el sentimiento sea mutuo, es una mercenaria, se que no demorara en que la pongan a comer tierra y entre menos me importe eso mejor

bueno, me gustaria seguir pensando mas alla sobre mi sentir sobre mi muy profesional relacion con Catwoman pero algo acaba de aparecer en mi campo de vision, algo que es realmente importante

-pero mira como estan esas piernas papa...- bufo susurrante mirando de reojo a una chica que al parecer venia de su entrenamiento de tenis, no se quien sea pero esas piernas no se pueden dejar pasar asi, ademas tiene un rostro precioso

es hora de que el buen cuidadano que es Issei haga su papel como caballero

* * *

-bueno, parece que ya casi esta...-

Se que deberia pensarme un poco mejor esto de hacer conjuros de rastreo de energia magica en un sector tan concurrido mas cuando estoy vistiendo como si quisiera parecerme a Fat Joe o a Method man, pero vamos... estamos en un mundo donde las hermanas menores de dos señores demonios de la mas grande mitologia occidental se encuentran fijando como centro de su imperio un pequeño pueblo escondido entre las montañas de Japon la cual por supuesto, nada tiene que ver con su folclore, supongo que a Amaterasu, Susano y medio grupo de peleles mas de deidades de esta isla les debe importar un comino... por lo que puedo pasarme la logica en mis acciones por donde no brilla la luz del sol

si, mi conjuro no demorara mucho tiempo en estar listo y con él podremos cazar a esa bruja que esta poniendo en peligro la vida de la gente de esta ciudad, entre ellas mi hermana, tan pronto tenga esa informacion preparare con Issei un plan para detenerla, antes de que cumpla con su cometido o peor, antes de que Vali la localice

Issei Hyodo

Hace poco mas de quince minutos que fue al baño, no puedo evitar mirar de reojo a la direccion a donde fue

-quizas estoy siendo un poco mas ruda de la cuenta con el...-

Sere honesta, el tipo es un imbecil, es prepotente, es un idiota orgulloso de serlo y su sentido del humor apesta, no dire nada de su perversion por que eso es irnos por cosas que me tomaria horas decir por que es desagradable... pero asi mismo es considerado, amable, dedicado, valiente... cuando nos conocimos no fue mas que explicarle mi situacion para que me diese la mano con lo de la seguridad de Shirone y aunque su papel de superheroe sea mas bien una estupidez y de las grandes, esta cumpliendo con su cometido con esta, esta poniendo a raya a las criaturas magicas de esta ciudad para proteger a quienes viven en ella, aun a costa de su propia felicidad... eso, eso merece un respeto ya que si lo ponemos en comparacion a otros sujetos a los cuales se les dio un imenso poder, como Vali o Cao Cao, el vio su poder como algo para ayudar a los demas, no para volverse un demente megalomano

y siendo honesta, no puedo protestarle lo de su papel como pervertido, yo misma utilizo mi cuerpo para atraer y convencer a los hombres, y lo acepto, me calienta sobremanera la idea de fajarme a un tipo con dinero o poder, lastima que Vali pareciese que le jugase al otro bando y si bien Arthur es guapo, su forma de actuar con las mujeres me hace pensar que su salmon no nada rio arriba o que dispara balas de salvas, no negare que en parte es agradable que Issei me siga el juego cuando trato de seducirlo...

...pero en definitiva, no me meteria con un tipo que actua como si su vida no valiese nada...

supongo que eso es lo que mas me incomoda de él a dia de hoy, puede tratar de hacer que no es asi, pero es dificil engañarme

-jejejejejejejeje...¿lo dices en serio?...-

De desprovisto, una risita chillona mas bien detestable aparece

-claro que si, mira...- al voltear a mirar de donde viene esta, como imagine, se trata de Issei junto a alguna extraña que se habra encontrado por ahi, adolescente con traje de tenista, probablemente saliendo de su practica, castaña con una cola de caballo de esas que solo le gustan a los pervertidos viejo verdes o en su defecto a adolescente con un pensamiento del siglo pasado -...es un dia agradable, se nota que entrenaste bastante duro y siento que eso es algo que merece un premio... ademas no me culpes, me pareciste bastante bonita...-

dice el baboso sonrojado...bueno, fingiendo estar sonrojado, por parte la lela se esta comiendo por completo su actuacion... probablemente este idiota uso de nuevo su truco con su aura de dragon

-yo... yo no se que decir...- dice bastante apenada

-lo se...- contesta Issei rascandose la nuca mirando al costado apenado... bueno, "apenado" -...para mi tambien es algo extraño, nunca crei poder conocer a alguien tan hermosa y poder decirle como me siento... supongo que a esto le llaman amor a primera vista...-

-Kyaaaa...-

no puedo creer que se coman una actuacion tan barata y mala... ahi va de nuevo, seduciendo a la primera tonta que se encuentra en el camino, como dije antes, tiendo a utilizar mis encantos femeninos para hacer que los hombres hagan lo que quiero por lo que no le puedo criticar a este idiota que se vaya de perro de tipa en tipa cuando yo hago exactamente lo mismo, lo que no me no me trago con nada, es su asquerosa mania de hacer lo mismo en todas las ocaciones

Las seduce, coquetea con ellas y luego se va, sin concretar o quedar en nada con ellas, ni si quiera las utiliza, es como si solo quedase satisfecho con poder acercarse y decir unas cuantas frases romanticas cutres... le conozco dos o tres casos donde de haber seguido cinco minutos mas con su verborrea podria haberse acostado con cualquiera de ellas

Recuedo que tan pronto comenzamos a "interactuar" osea él haciendo su actuacion y yo seduciendolo, me vi en la necesidad de apartarlo inmediatamente, no me gusta sentir que sobro o que no me que soy una molestia al lado de alguien, y esta es la sensacion que despide este chico, no concientemente por supuesto

-pero que tarado...- bufo levantandome de la silla, yendo por el imbecil con el que trabajo ya que el conjuro ya termino y tengo una pista clara

-¡Issei!...-

Esto me da escalofrios por que su manera de actuar es la de alguien quien no quiere tener apego por nada ni por nadie, simplemente actua como si estuviese obligado a cumplir su papel por obligacion mas que por conviccion, creyendo que actuar de esta manera, como si fuese un galan de telenovela barato, fuese suficiente para cubrir la parte emocional de su vida, no vive con su familia, alejo a todos sus amigos, esto definitivamente no es sano para un chico como él

No demoro en llegar y comenzar a arrastrarlo, ni se molesta en oponer resistencia mientras su nueva amiguita nos ve confundida y aterrada

-disculpa, me llevo al idiota conmigo...-

-¡¿Issei kun?!...-

-tranquila Kaname, nos volveremos a ver pronto...- dice mientras hace el gesto de un celular con sus dedos sonriendo idiotamente

No se que clase de mal karma este cargando, pero si no lo supera pronto, no demorara en despreciar su propia vida, francamente no creo que pueda soportar verlo inmolarse de esa manera, sintiendo que es su deber sacrificarse por el bien de los demas y desaparecer sin mas

Bueno, no soy su hermana mayor ni nada por el estilo, por lo que sin mas, lo estampo contra la silla donde estabamos ahorita

-¿ya esta listo?...- me pregunta haciendo cara de aburrimiento

-si, aqui esta...- le señalo la señal que hizo la piedra -... ahora puedo rastrear esta firma de energia por la ciudad, podemos saber de donde aparecio y a donde fue...- tras señalarle y explicarle eso no puedo evitar querer cantarle sus verdades en la cara -...¿no te aburres de hacer lo mismo siempre? hasta donde estaba enterada habias conseguido novia...-

un atisbo de energia aparece en su mirada

-¿y tu como se supone que sabes eso?...-

es mejor responderle textualmente, osea sacando el celular y abriendo el Twitter de TheCrimsomFucker y mostrarle el estado

 _"finalmente consegui novia"_

me parece particularmente extraño que tanto Rias Gremory como Sona Sitri y sus sirvientes haya retwiteado esto

-ah ya...- bufa casi aburrido -... no es nada en especial, una chica con la que estoy saliendo...-

-¿si estas saliendo con ella por que sigues haciendo estas tonterias?...-

Pense que me replicaria, me discutiria o saldria con algun comentario sarcastico, pero en cambio simplemente recuesta su menton en el dorso de su mano mirandome de una manera extraña, esta sonriendo, pero su gesto parece tan... derrotado

-por que en este juego... siempre estoy destinado a perder...-

Ok no se que haya significado eso pero prefiero dejarlo hasta aqui, parece ser que mi incomodidad fue lo suficientemente notable como para que el tambien quisiese cambiar de tema, levantandose de la silla, sacando su celular comenzando a Twittear

-¿que estas haciendo?...-

-llamando refuerzos...- me responde divertido -...vamos a ir a enfrentarnos a una poderosa hechicera, si vamos los dos nos barreran... no creo que a Shirone le haga esto mucha gracia...-

* * *

-¿tenemos mas pistas?...-

-no, solamente esto...- me contesta Rias mientras me muestra su Tablet, como es de esperarse, nuestro talentoso y carismatico vigilante fue el primero en reunir informacion sobre la hechicera nordica que nos ataco en el asunto con Valper Galiel, y como es costumbre en él, nos hizo llegar el mensaje de una manera muy profesional

 _TheCrimssonFucker_

 _"Yo aqui con Catwoman en direccion a detener a la sensual Onee sama nordica"_

Si, y con profesional soporte me refiero a tomarse una foto junto Kuroka, la peligrosa criminal nekomata buscada por todo el inframundo corriendo en direccion a quien sabe donde, solamente tenemos esto como pista, al menos ninguno de los dos esta ocultando sus auras por lo que podemos seguirlos a la distancia

-Onee sama...- bufa Koneko pensativa... entiendo que para ella esto sea dificil, pero no tenemos tiempo para contemplaciones morales

Hoy si o si voy a tomar a Blaze por su cuello, lo voy a estrangular y me voy a asegurar de grabarlo para darme gusto todas las noches viendo como la vida se escapa de sus ojos entre mis manos

 _RuinCrimmsonPrinces_

 _"Gracias por todo lo que haces por nosotras Blaze, eres un verdadero superheroe"_

Ay, por Asmodeus y la gran puta de su madre

-¡Rias!...-

-¡¿Que?!...- me mira con cara de reproche -...¡me salvo de casarme con Riser Phoenix y nos esta dando informacion para resolver este problema!¡no es malo agradecerle asi sea con esto de vez en cuando!...- tras eso me mira de manera un tanto condescendiente, supongo que mi gesto de incomodidad debe ser mas bien obvio -...¡¿tu como llevas tu pequeño...cambio?!..-

¡¿Pequeño?!¡este par de tetas son mas grandes que las tuyas y solo con eso sabemos que esto esta bastante mal!

-ahi lo llevo...- si, ya no es secreto para nadie que de un dia para otro pase de tener limones a sandias por senos, es dificil ocultarlo cuando no tienes ropa que cubra bien estas cosas y ande con medio escote forzado a punto de reventar los botones de la camisa de mi escuela -...¿como le haces tu para moverte con estas cosas?...-

si, en serio, es horrible, no puedo dormir boca abajo, siempre golpeo el plato de comida cuando estoy comiendo, no puedo ver los dedos de mis pies y tengo que tener mis libros a mas de cuarenta centimetros de distancia de mi rostro, sin que ahora soy el centro de atencion morbida de la poblacion estudiantil masculina de la escuela... y de Yura

-¿pues no se?...- me contesta Rias pensativa -... a mi nunca me crecieron de golpe, me comenzaron a crecer a mis doce años y bueno, les tomo cinco estar a como estan el dia de hoy... no fue como lo tuyo...-

¿porque tengo la impresion de que eso fue mas bien un reproche?

-en fin...¿donde esta Tsubaki?...- me pregunta Rias viendo que todo mi sequito viene con nosotras a excepcion de Tsubaki

-no lo se... parece que se sintio enferma antes de venir aqui...- es extraño, ella no es de las personas que se enferma asi como asi ¿que le habra ocurrido?

-como sea, es adecuado que vayamos todos los que podamos...- dice una de las dos intrusas y dolores de culos reciente que han interactuado con nosotras, si, me refiero a las encargadas de la iglesia que aun estan por estos lares por la ultima excalibur que falta

-Ella nos derroto con suma facilidad la ultima vez...- contesta la castaña del par pensativa, casi preocupada -...no sabemos que tan poderosa sea, ademas, tambien esta este sujeto Blaze...-

Ahora que lo pienso, no hemos conocido la posicion de la iglesia frente a este carismatico intento de superheroe

-¿ustedes tambien van tras Blaze?...-a mi pregunta todos mis chicos y los de Rias voltean a mirar, la opinion que tengan ellas de Blaze puede que marque como sera nuestra alianza de aqui en adelante

-tenemos ordenes de la Hermana Agrias de capturar y aprehender a Blaze...- contesta la chica de nombre Xenovia -...si bien la iglesia en general quiere negociar en buenos terminos con él, ella se muestra reacia a eso diciendo que es mas bien una amenaza debido a ser como ella lo define "un imbecil con un poder que cree mas bien un chiste"...-

Bueno, la definicion se ajusta bastante bien a lo que es

-¿Hermana Agrias?... - pregunta Rias con algo de curiosidad -...por alguna razon me suena su nombre...-

-eso es por que su padre, Ramza Oaks el fundador de la seccion Lias de la iglesia, vino a esta ciudad como un agente que queria esparcir la palabra de Dios en su territorio, parece ser que se aburrio de la iglesia y se retiro a vivir como un ermitaño...-

-ya veo...-

Si bien la chica de cabello azul no parece sentirse extraña o incomoda con esta posicion, la otra exorcista parece un poco inquieta y molesta

-¿te encuentras bien?...- le pregunta Akeno a esta, quien al ser el centro de atencion niega con su rostro

-ah si, claro...- contesta de manera algo torpe, enfocandose de nuevo en el camino -... lo siento, es que el tema de Blaze me hace recordar que cuando era pequeña, un amigo y yo idolatrabamos todo lo que tuviese la palabra "superheroe"...-

 _"yo me convertire en un superheroe famoso y vendre a rescatarte"_

-...Issei y yo jugabamos mucho de esa manera...- dice a manera de susurro...¡un momento!

-¿conoces a Hyodo Issei?...-

El chico es un estudiante humano de nuestra escuela, buenas notas, educado, perteneciente al cuadro de honor, ha sido un poco vago estos dias pero nada que destaque, segun lo ultimo que me entere es que actualmente es novio de una chica de su clase ¿que clase de relacion puede tener el con agentes de la iglesia?

No lo se, realmente no lo se, pero parece que toque una fibra sensible en ella, su gesto distraido y comunmente sonriente se tuerce en uno bastante hostil, deteniendo la marcha de todos en seco

-¿que quieren ustedes con Issei?...- pregunta con un tono desafiante que no le conocia a esta chica, esto es malo, ya tenemos muchos problemas con la tipa de la ultima ocasion como para ganarnos a estas dos exorcistas como enemigas

-nada...- contesto de manera neutra -...lo reconozco de ser un estudiante destacado, pero mas alla de eso no tenemos ninguna relacion con él...-

la mirada de Shidou Irina se afila mucho mas

-mas vale que sea asi...- dice a manera de Ultimatum, transformando su brazalete en una Katana, dedicandonos una mirada a todas -... si se atreven a posar sus manos sobre Issei...-diciendo eso, alza su espada a la altura de sus ojos mirandonos con genuino instinto asesino -...me asegurare de matarlas sin piedad... pongo a Dios como testigo de mi labor...-

-¡Irina!...- exclama Xenovia atonita a las palabras de su compañera casi pareciendo que es la primera vez que la ve actuar de esa manera ¿que clase de relacion tendra esta chica con Issei? puede que sea peligroso, pero esto me hace pensar que él tenga una relacion con la iglesia mas bien nociva para nosotros

-¡¿podriamos dejar las ganas de matarnos entre nosotros por un chico comun y corriente para mas tarde?!...- esta vez quien nos grita fastidiada es Rias, ya mirando que estamos a unos cien metros de donde llega el rastro de Blaze y de Kuroka, puedo sentir una tercera presencia con ellos, el lugar en cuestion es una seccion en lo profundo del bosque la cual se encuentra en la naciente de la montaña... es extraño ¿que haran ese par en este lugar?...

-este lugar no es lo que parece...- bufa la exorcista de cabello azul mirando a los costados, observando la zona mas bien inquieta, no se a bien a que se refiera, o era asi, tras examinar el lugar con mas detalle, siento como hay algo extraño en el ambiente, hay un residuo magico pero se siente por todo el aire, es como una nube de polvillo invisible

-un campo de fuerza...- murmura Akeno mirando a un espacio valdio a la falda de la montaña -... no...¿un campo de invisibilidad? no se exactamente, pero hay algo en ese punto que esta alterado por magia...-

Ibamos a continuar debatiendo sobre lo que podria ser o no ser esta sensacion en este punto de la ciudad, pero como era de esperarse, tan pronto llegamos a examinar, activamos alguna especie de alarma porque no se nos ocurrio que el lugar pese a ser el bosque abierto no podia tener una... y ...

GUUUUOOOORRRGGGGGG

de la tierra comenzaron a alzarse dos golems como los que enfrentamos en el centro comercial mirandonos directamente, saben donde estamos y no demoran en caminar hacia nosotros

-¡preparense!...-

Ordena Rias haciendo que sus chicos adopten una formacion asi como los mios tambien adoptan la propia de nosotros... todos a excepcion de Saji quien se delante de mi con su puño preparado con su Sacred Gear

-Saji...-

-diga Kaicho...-

-¿puedo preguntar por que no estas tomando tu posicion en la formacion que practicamos para enfrentarnos a esta cosa?...-

Siempre es un idiota, pero esta vez parece serlo mas, digo, esta sudando frio mientras se gira lentamente hacia mi, con un gesto tan marcial como puede hacer sin romperse por sus nervios

-Kaicho... tendra que disculparme...- inicia el poniendose en posicion militar hacia mi pese a que esos monstruos estan a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros -...pero por su... "actual condicion" con los otros chicos decidimos que es mas adecuado tener como prioridad protegerla hasta que se pueda ...mover con mas facilidad con su nuevo cuerpo...-

-...¡esperen!¡¿que?!¡me estas diciendo que todos acordaron tratarme como una inutil en batalla simplemente por que me cuesta moverme con estas cosas?!-

-Kaicho... por favor...- dice Momo a manera de suplica tambien sonrojada -...si lo dice asi lo hace sonar terriblemente mal...-

al voltera a mirar todos los demas asienten de acuerdo, tambien Rias y compañia... y que me parta un mal rayo

-¡ustedes tambien!...-

Si, hasta los dos Golems asienten diciendo que soy una inutil con tetas grandes

 _-..si...-_ gruñe una de esas cosas demostrandonos que si pueden hablar _-..tu anatomia y vestimentas no permitiran que logres un desempeño adecuado en combate...-_

 _-la falda es muy corta, usan ropa interior sugestiva, y tu particularmente te vistes de manera mas apropiada para ligar que para pelear... creo que con un garrazo podria reventarte la camisa y dejar tus pechos al aire...-_ tras decir eso, ambos golems bufan un suspiro pensativo -... _Bob, a dia de hoy me pregunto que tanto pensaran los demonios sus planes...-_

 _-lo se Ghil, lo se...-_

Genial, ya no basta solo con el tema de Blaze, ahora tenemos tambien dos golems creados artificialmente por magia que se burlan de mi

 _-disculpen...no es de caballeros hacerlo, pero tendran que entender que tanto Bob como yo. fiumos invocados y contradados para...ya saben... tenemos que... como decirlo...-_ dice el segundo de ellos rascandose la nuca desprendiendo un poco de barro en esta - _...matarlas lenta y dolorosamente...-_

 _-si, sabemos que no es muy caballeroso... pero para eso nos crearon y nuestra poliza cubre plan dental, espero entiendan...-_

Rayos, si lo ponen asi hasta siento que seria grosera negarles el que nos maten ¡pero no!

TRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

¡mierda!¡ya empezo! por estar concentrada en las babosadas que decian este par de cosas casi no puedo eludir el zarpaso del primero de ellos llevandose medio arbol que habia atras mio en su camino

CRASH

Y si, como era de esperarse, la camisa de mi uniforme de escuela cedio por completo revelando mis tetas a todo el mundo

PFFFFFF

Ahi Saji y Yura quedaron fuera de combate, producto de una hemorragia nasal... cuando esto no puede ser mas incomodo

-¡Kaicho!...-

El resto se hace frente a mi para adoptar su posicion de combate junto a los chicos de Rias, ¡mierda!¡nunca antes me senti tan inutil!

-¡por Dios!¡pense que podrian comprar tiempo suficiente hasta que terminasemos de organizarnos!¡pero como es de costumbre ustedes lo hacen de puta pena!...-

Como recordaran, llegamos a este lugar siguiendo el rastro de Blaze y de Kuroka, por lo que no me extraña la presencia de él en este lugar, lo que si me molesta y bastante es que el miserable no es capaz de entrar al combate con nosotras y se burla escondido desde donde esta

-¡Blaze dono!...- protesta una voz que no es la de la nekomata por el tono marcial que utiliza, pero si se me hace familiar -...agradeceria que no fuese rudo con las herederas demoniacas, estan tratando de hacerlo lo mejor que pueden...-

Dice lo que creo es una chica saliendo de la copa de uno de los arboles, vaya dia, justo cuando pense que uno de estos superheroes me podria caer bien

-Shadow Pulse...-

Si, ahora resulta que la heroina que nos protegeria de Blaze esta aliada con el, que coñazo

-Nya, si no pueden manejar a dos basuras como estas no se a que estan jugando como guardianas de la ciudad...- esta vez si es la Nekomata quien aterriza en una de las ramas altas de uno de los arboles, mirandonos a todos prepotentemente arreglandose el Kimono cruzada de piernas...- Hola Shirone...-

-¡Onee sama!...-

-¡Agradeceria que se guardase sus opiniones Nekomata!...- bufa Shadow Pulse liberando hostilidad contra Kuroka

-disculpe usted señorita Shadow...sepa usted que no era mi intension hacerla sentir incomoda por mi pensar hacia la señorita Rias y la Señorita Sona... tambien permitame decirle que hasta ahora la opinion personal de alguien nunca antes me habia sudado tanto la conch...-

-¡ya chicas es suficiente!...- anuncia finalmente el desastre con el titulo de superheroe, caminando casualmente hacia donde nos encontramos nosotros con sus manos en sus bolsillos, haciendose en medio de Kuroka y de Shadow Pulse, mirando desafiante a los dos monstruos que ahora se giraron hacia él

 _-...¿y usted caballero es...?-_

-Blaze, Superheroe a medio tiempo, ama de casa en el otro...- contesta sacando una tarjeta de presentacion los cuales los gigantes guardan en sus billeteras... ¿por que tendran billeteras? -...un placer caballeros...-

 _-...el placer es nuestro...¿puedo preguntar que asuntos los traen por este lugar señor Blaze?...-_

-claro, con gusto les digo...- contesta con lo que podria intuir una sonrisa bajo su mascara, si bien pense que esto se convertiria en una fiesta del te, antes de que ninguno de nosotros pudiese entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, Blaze ya se encontraba moviendose entre las piernas del primero de los golems dando un salto que hizo explotar el piso abajo de esta apuntando con su puño izquierdo a la cabeza de... Bob...

TRRROOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPP

El estruendo del impacto nos desoriento a todas apenas permitiendonos ver que Blaze se encontraba forcejeando con su puño izquierdo contra la palma de uno de los brazos del Golem quien no se mostraba afectado por el furtivo ataque de nuestro super imbecil

-...veras, hay una puta loca secuestrando curas genocidas y sus monaguillos para usarlos en sus perversos planes en MI VECINDARIO...- grita este acomodandose sobre el brazo del Golem para darle una patada en su...¿cara? y despedirse hacia atras dando varios botes hasta quedar a distancia de combate -...¡haz lo que quieras Hommie!¡pero no te metas con el vecindario de Blaze!...-

el segundo de los Golems se rasca la nuca confundido otra vez

 _-¿que vecinda...-_

-¡YOU CAME THE WRONG NEIGHTBORDHOOD MODERFOCA!-...- Exclama este idiota dando pasos hacia atras ladeando su cuello golpeando su pecho con sus manos para luego extenderlos a sus costados -...¡GET THE FUCKING REK SON!-

Oh carajo, ¿ahora es Blaze intento de gangster a medio tiempo?

-¡GROVE STREET FOR LIFE BITCH!-

parece que si

-¡oye idiota!¡tomate las cosas en serio!...- gruñe Kuroka lanzando una serie de esferas de energia magica al segundo de los golems haciendo que este se dirija hacia ella a paso lento

-¡tu fuiste la de la idea!...- contesta el tarado golpeando su puño contra su palma para pasar a una posicion de combate donde pone un puño a la altura de su pecho y otro a la altura de su cintura -...bueno, las reglas son simples, nada de golpes bajos y el primero que se cargue a los dos golems se lleva un autografo de Blaze y una taza de cafe de coleccion diario el planeta...-

 _-este sujeto es extraño...-_

BOOST

 _-si, pero es peligroso...-_

-¡muy bien!¡graben bien esto Gremory y compañia, porque tendra millones de visitas en Youtube!-

Blaze empieza a correr en direccion al primero de los golems quien al verlo aproximarse arrojo un puño potencialmente destructivo como lento, lo suficiente para que el perdedor a medio tiempo saltase sobre este, dandole un angulo limpio para...

TROOOOMMMMPPPPP

Acertar limpiamente un golpe de izquierda en la cabeza del monstruo haciendo girar esta en un angulo nada natural para un ser vivo, cosa que el no es por ser una invocacion de piedra e hiedras pese a tener un plan dental, sin embargo, sin pausar o mediar recursos Blaze se alza ahupandose sobre el hombro del mismo para unir sus dos puños y...

 _TRANSFER_

TROOOMMMMPPPPP

Acertar un golpe de mazo de nuevo en la cabeza de esa cosa haciendo retumbar el piso bajo esta asi como despidiendo pedazos de tierra que antes estaban unidas a su nuca aturdiendo a esa cosa, pense que se detendria ahi, pero antes de caer se gira sobre si mismo recogido como si fuese a tomar impulso...

 _TRANSFER_

TROOOOOMMMMPPPP

Pero en vez de hacerlo lanza sus dos pies en una patada que parece mas bien de esas que dan los caballos o las cabras volando el pedazo de nuca y brazo derecho de la masa a varios metros de estas

TROOMMMPPPP

Por el estruendo que hacen parece que cada brazo de estas cosas puede pesar facilmente media tonelada

-¡vaya, tiene buenos movimientos!...- exclama Rias sorprendida al ver el improvisado combo de este idiota

-¡bueno!¡es suficiente!¡Blaze y las otras se estan encargando de uno de ellos, nosotros nos encargaremos del otro!-

-¡Hi Kaicho!...-

Si, puede que sea un estorbo la mayoria de veces, pero en esta ocasion su ayuda y la de sus dos compañeras es bastante conveniente, la ultima vez no pudimos con uno solo de ellos, no me quiero imaginar como nos ira contra estos dos... odio admitirlo, pero llego en el momento exacto

¡No importa! si el puede distraer o derrotar al primero, me encargare junto a Rias y a los demas del segundo, le demostrare a este imbecil que su ayuda no es requerida

* * *

-lo repito, lo hacen de puta pena...-

Yo pensaria que siendo un grupo de mas de diez demonios y dos exorcistas podrian al menos actuar como moscas para que uno de los golems se fastidiara mientras encontraba la forma de derrotar al segundo

TRRRROOOOOOOOMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPP

Pero ni eso, ese que esta ahi estrellado contra los arboles es Genshirou Saji, producto de que uno de los golems tomase a la lesbiana de las Sitri y la usase como una almohada en una pijamada para golpear a este

-¡Blaze!...-

¡mierda!

SLASHHHHHH

De no ser por el aviso de Shadow mi cabeza pudo haberse ido a pasear a otro planeta... no me gusta aceptarlo, pero yo tampoco es que haya hecho muchos avances por mi cuenta, estos hijos de puta son jodidamente duros y se reconstruyen facilmente por que estan hechos de barro e hiedras, cosa de lo que esta lleno el bosque, aun no encontramos sus puntos debiles como para dejar de hacer los idiotas

-¿algun plan?...- me pregunta Kuroka mientras aterriza al lado mio, viendo como el brazo del Golem se reconstruye una vez mas enfocandonos como su objetivo

-siempre hay un plan, pero necesito que me compres al menos un minuto...-

-¿un minuto?...- pregunta de manera languida -... si tenemos suerte soportaremos veinte segundos mas...-

-es entendible...¡oye exorcista!...- lo mejor sera pedir refuerzos de este lado, que los Gremory y Sitri sirvan al menos como sacos de boxeo para distraerlos -...¡distrae a este monstruo!¡tengo un plan!...-

Tanto Irina como Xenovia asienten, por lo que pasan de atacar al monstruo que estaba jugando con los demonios para pasar al que nos tiene ocupados a Shadow, Kuroka y mi bello ser, entre las cuatro comienzan a atacar a esa cosa tratando de mantenerlo distraido, perfecto

-¡Ddraig!¡casco ahora!...-

 _-Entendido-_

Mi mascara rapidamente es deborada por el casco de mi armadura parcial... es algo dificil usar esta clase de trucos puesto que he bloqueado mi Balancer Breaker en pos de las nueve habilidades, cosa de la que no me apetece hablar mucho en este momento sin dejarme un mal sabor de boca por lo que como resultado por defecto ahora me toca invocar mi armadura por partes cuando la necesito como en este momento

La energia se centra en la parte superior de mi cuerpo, mientras con mis manos hago cuadro con mis dedos dentro del cual esta la imagen tanto del Golem como de las cuatro chicas que estan luchando contra el

-¡ahora!-

 _TRANSFER_

 _UNA DE LAS NUEVE HABILIDADES DE BLAZE_

 _OJO DE DRAGON_

El visor de mi casco comienza a mostrarme una interfaz estilo Terminator con toda la informacion que esta recolectando en estos momentos de la imagen que le pedi enfocar y todo lo que hay dentro de esta

 ** _SUJETOS ENFOCADOS 5_**

 ** _HUMANOS 2_**

 ** _Xenovia Quarta_**

 _Edad 16 años -_

 _medidas 87-58-88 (esta demasiado buena para su edad)_

 _Armas: Excalibur Destruction_

 _Equipo protector: Spandex criminalmente revelador_

 _Dato de interes: No eres precisamente de su agrado_

 ** _Shidou Irina_**

 _Edad 16 años_

 _medidas 87-59-89 (en serio, ¿que les dan de comer en la iglesia?)_

 _Armas: Excalibur Mimic_

 _Equipo protector: Spandex criminalmente revelador... nuevamente_

 _Dato de interes: amiga de la infancia de la cual no sabes si estas o no estas enamorado... pdta, eso no te quita lo perro e idiota_

 ** _DEMONIOS 1_**

 ** _Tsubaki Shinra- Nombre Codigo Shadow Pulse_**

 _Edad 17 años_

 _Medidas 94-60-93 (¿me tengo que repetir?)_

 _Armas: Espadas Bastardas de acero fundido de Damasco, tambien cuenta con poderes demoniacos_

 _Equipamiento protector: traje Spandex de superheroe... Flash y linterna verde estarian verdes de la envidia con su diseño... la chica es buena_

 _Dato de Interes: esta enamorada de su amigo de otro clan, proviniente de un reconocido clan de exorcistas...tampoco te tiene en muy alta estima_

 ** _NEKOMATA 1_**

 ** _Kuroka (no se registra apellido)_**

 _Edad 18 años_

 _Medidas 98-57-86 (enfasis en sus tetas particularmente mas grandes que la de las demas)_

 _Armas: Magia, Senjutsu, Doujutsu, Kinjutsu y otros tantos poderes terminados en jutsu_

 _Equipamiento: Kimono particularmente revelador que en terminos de proteccion no aporta mucho_

 _Datos de interes: dice que protege a su hermana pero en realidad la abandono por que le daba pereza cuidarla... pese a todo lo que te dice te tiene algo de estima_

 ** _SUJETO NO IDENTIFICADO_**

 ** _DESIGNACION GOLEM DE PIEDRA_**

 ** _Bob_**

 _Medidas: mas alla de que mide tres metros no creo que quieras saber mucho mas_

 _Edad: 5 minutos aproximadamente_

 _Armas: un cuerpo endurecido, fuerza gigantesca y un bufet de abogados particularmente bueno_

 _Equipamiento: Hiedras, piedras, hojas y todo lo que encuentre en el piso que lo formo_

 _Datos de interes: cuenta con plan dental_

 _Punto debil: nucleo de concentracion magica en su pecho el cual recoge y da forma al material que lo componte_

No hare comentarios sobre la informacion que me provee esta habilidad, solo dire que aun esta en fase beta

-¡ataquemos al centro de su cuerpo con todo!... ¡ese es su punto debil!...-

A mi aviso las cuatro chicas se ponen de acuerdo para atacar el centro del cuerpo de Bob, es necesario puesto que todo nuestro esfuerzo solo ha alcanzado para quitarle sus brazos un par de veces, llegar mas profundo sera mas dificil, la primera en atacar es Kuroka, cegando al Golem con una rafaga de disparos que si bien no hacen mucho daño son su ataque directo mas fuerte, al menos sirven para bloquear por completo su campo de vision permitiendo que Irina salte en direccion a su pecho, hundiendo su Katana en este

 _-esto es molesto...-_

Bufa esa cosa barriendo con su mano todo lo que encuentra frente a si, haciendo que Irina retroceda dejando su arma clavada en el centro de su pecho, el Golem al ver esa espada ahi se preocupo mas por esta que por la onda de la Excalibur Destruction que venia en direccion al mismo punto

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

Pedazos de piedra e hiedra caen al piso asi como Bob retrocede varios pasos aturdido sin poder moverse adecuadamente, la carga de la espada de destruccion enfocada en el punto de la espada de Irina hizo que el daño se traspasase directamente a su interior, el resultado fue el deseado, en este momento puedo ver una esfera roja en su pecho la cual brilla palpitando

Y gracias a estas chicas tambien pude comprar el tiempo necesario para prepararme

BOOOST

Los propulsores de mi codo y peto se prenden inmediatamente disparandome sin control hacia Bob de manera que mi recorrido rasga el suelo y levanta las piedras y arboles tras de mi

 _UNA DE LAS NUEVE HABILIDADES DE DRAGON_

 _K.O. EN UN SOLO GOLPE_

 _PUÑO DE DRAGON_

TTRROOOOOOOMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Un golpe limpio, mi puño dio directamente en el nucleo rojo con tal fuerza y poder digno de mi Ko en un solo golpe que arranco este del cuerpo de piedra haciendome pasar a traves del gigantesco cuerpo

 _-no... mi... plan... dental...-_

Gruñe el monstruo antes de derrumbarse al haber perdido su soporte, tampoco parece que su nucleo pueda crear un nuevo yo ya que ahora es un monton de pedazos de piedras brillantes esparcidos por el piso que se apagan lentamente

-¡si señor!¡ya cayo el primero!...- grito triunfante

-¡pues ayudanos con este superheroe de segunda!...- me grita Sona Sitri tratando de pelear cubriendo sus melones con uno de sus brazos mientras con el segundo ataca con todo lo que puede, como siempre, el poder de ellas parece mas bien un chiste, pero no se les puede pedir mucho, osea, tienen 17 años, sigo pensando que estos asuntos no serian para adolescentes...¡un momento!¡yo tengo 16 años!¡¿por que soy mas fuerte que ellas cuando se supone que ser demonio ya te hace poderoso?!

 _-por que...no se... ¿quizas por el Dragon emperador rojo que esta dentro de ti y puede cepillarse a los dioses?-_

-¡¿superheroe de segunda dices?!...- miren, me importa un bledo si son o no son aptas para proteger a la ciudad, pero que la ex petanko esta me diga superheroe de segunda no me lo banco -...¡pues este superheroe de segunda les esta salvando el culo y de no ser por mi no sabriamos como pelear contra estas cosas!¡su autoridad en esta ciudad es mas falsa que las vitaminas del jugo en polvo!...-

-¡¿como dijiste?!...- me grita esta acercandose a mi aun tapandose pero con la clara intension de atacarme... bien, ¿quieres un pedazo de mi? lo tienes -¡repitemelo en la cara intento de superheroe!...- me reta a tres pasos de mi cara

-chicos, realmente no creo que sea un buen momento...- dice Shadow a lo lejos, que se joda, que se traten de cargar al golem entre ellas mientras resuelvo las cosas con esta tipa

-¡que ustedes sobran!¡son solo damiselas en peligro con un grupo de idiotas como seguidores cuando se supone que tienen que ser lo suficientemente fuertes para proteger a los que viven en esta ciudad!¡¿y vienen a joderme a mi pese a que nunca he dejado que lastimen a ningun humano en mi guardia?!¡de no ser por este principe, la loca de Raynare y sus idiotas pudieron haber matado a cualquier cantidad de personas inocentes por que ustedes son una INEPTAS!...-

PFFFFSSSSSSSSS

Esa que acaba de pasar silbando como una bala sobre nuestras cabezas fue una de las Sitri, Momo creo que se llama

-¡¿nosotras somos las inutiles?!¡¿te das cuenta de lo que dices?!...- me contesta cargando energia magica en su mano libre -...¡a diferencia de ti no perdemos el tiempo haciendo lo que nos viene en gana!¡tenemos que planear y velar por la seguridad de no uno, si no de todos los que viven en este lugar!¡incluso si tenemos que arriesgar una o dos vidas por que al menos tenemos el sentido comun suficiente para actuar con algo de enteresa y no como imbeciles como cierto disque superheroe haciendo destrozos a diestra y siniestra sin pensar en las consecuencias!...- me gruñe con insana ira y fastidio en su rostro, de hecho, puedo sentir como su poder crece conforme se enoja mas... es extraño, pero de su mano que la cubre comienza a crecer una especie de mancha negra que se cubre sobre su pecho como si fuese un top negro... me importa un bledo, no me distraere por que ahora tenga mas tetas que Hitomi Tanaka -...¡muerete Blaze, tu solo estorbas, creyendote superheroe nunca podras hacer el bien en la ciudad, solo te pondras en ridiculo!...-

Pffffff, niña estupida

-Mira amiga, no eres la primera que me dice que nunca hare la diferencia usando mis poderes para volverme superheroe, que por que ya habia cualquier cantidad angeles y demonios peleando por el bien de la gente y que no deberia estorbarlos jugando al heroe solitario...- sin inmutarme en lo mas minimo me acerco a ella lo suficiente como para que nuestros rostros queden solo a veinte centimetros de diferencia -...¿y sabes que les contesto a todos ellos? gracias por el empuje, por que todos ustedes estan equivocados...-

Mi respuesta parece haberla impactado un poco, no pareciera que esperara que le contestara de esa manera

-¡se que ustedes siempre trataran de pordebajearme para que me una a alguno de sus grupos sean clanes demoniacos, sedes de la iglesia o cualquiera de esas estupideces!¡te aseguro que nunca retrocedere sino hasta que este tres metros bajo tierra asi que Sona Sitri, observa como detengo a ese enorme pedazo de mier!...-

CLASSHHHH

TRROOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPP

...

No se que haya ocurrido exactamente, se que hace un momento estaba gritandole en la cara a Sona Sitri y ahora estoy sepultado bajo un monton de piedras despues de haber recibido un golpe en la espalda ¿que fue lo que ocurrio?

 _-Te golpearon por la espalda y ahora estas sepultado tres metros bajo tierra...-_

-¿en la montaña?...-

- _eso creo...-_

 _-_ Perfecto, por que cuando me referia a tres metros bajo tierra, me referia a tres metros bajo tierra en el piso, no en una montaña, por lo que esto no cuenta...- se que suena como si no hubiese recibido daño pero...

-GGGGGGRRRRRR...-

Fueron varias toneladas de peso contra mi brazo ademas de estar enterrado entre tierra y piedras usando mi cuerpo como excavadora, dolio mas de lo que pense, mierda, me duele todo el cuerpo, incluso hacer el esfuerzo de salir de toda esta cantidad de piedras y barro es dificil, debo decir que el golpe fue peor de lo que pense, no se si este afecto mi percepcion de las cosas, pero veo a los Gremory y demas a unos doscientos metros, no creo que me hubiesen volado a tanta distancia

 _-lo hicieron, realmente fue un zarpazo de varias toneladas, agradece que materialice tu peto, de no ser asi el golpe te hubiese destrozado entero...-_

Con que entero ¿eh?... al mirar a mi costado estoy sangrando, el dolor en la espalda es agudo y puedo sentir como parte de la armadura se esta reconstruyendo en estos instantes

-recordatorio, dejar las peleas verbales para cuando acabemos con la amenaza de turno...-

 _-pues este parece un buen momento... por que mas de la mitad de los chicos Gremory y compañia ya estan fuera de combate...-_

¡¿que?!... Mierda, es cierto, casi todos estan en el suelo derrotados y mal heridos, Sona Sitri, Kuroka, Koneko, Xenovia e Irina son las unicas que quedan en pie, Tsubaki esta inconciente encima de un arbol...¡¿pero que carajos les paso?! Maldita sea, Kuroka esta llevandose el grueso del daño que el monstruo trata de hacerle a su hermana, no demorara tampoco en quedar fuera de juego

-¡Ddraig!¡todo a los propulsores!...-

Puedo sentir como dentro de mi Ddraig parece resagado, es obvio que el sabe lo que estoy a punto de hacer

 _-no se si eso sea una buena idea compañero...-_

-en este momento no importa si lo es, ¡hazlo!...-

 _-Entendido... hare lo posible para que el puño de Dragon este cargado antes del impacto...-_

-¡PERFECTO!...-

 _JET_

Ignorando cualquier variable o cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrir, me disparo inmediatamente hacia el Golem quien se encuentra frente a Irina preparado para aplastarla con un golpe, ella magistralmente evade el embate en vertical del martillazo de esa cosa, pero el estruendo es suficiente para dejarla aturdida momentaneamete, no muchos pueden mantenerse estables tras recibir un estruendazo de ese tamaño a tres centimetros de si, ¡carajo!¡esa cosa va a atacar con el segundo!...

-¡No lo dejare!...-

* * *

 _¿Me pregunto cuanto tiempo llevo sentado en este lugar? no lo se, ¿a quien le importa? no hay nadie en casa a quien le moleste si llego o no llego, si como o no como, puedo perder todo el tiempo que quiera sentado en este lugar, el pasto es comodo y me ayuda a pensar_

 _-¿otra vez aqui Issei?...-_

 _Bueno, siempre estaran los que estorban_

 _-nadie te invito a venir aqui Whistler...-_

 _-nadie lo hizo, no conozco a la primera persona que invite a otra a un cementerio...-_

 _Si, no es el lugar mas popular para pensar las cosas pero al menos para mi lo es, estar aca frente a la tumba de Izana me ayuda a pensar, he alejado a mis padres para evitar que salgan lastimados ahora que mi poder ha madurado, supongo que estar aca frente a ella me ayuda a recordar por que lo hice, quizas asi no me sienta tan... molesto...conmigo mismo_

 _-¿que quieres?...-_

 _Le pregunto al anciano quien simplemente se queda parado atras de mi, mirando al costado, el sol no demorara en morir desapareciendo en el horizonte_

 _-¿cuanto tiempo pretendes castigarte por esto?...sabes que no fue tu culpa...-_

 _-lo fue...no la detuve cuando tenia que haberlo hecho y eso fue lo que la condeno...-_

 _Es cierto, si hubiese evitado que me siguiera, no hubiese muerto a manos de esos agentes de la iglesia_

 _-¿Y que pretendes hacer entonces?¿pasar el resto de tu vida mirando esta lapida como un idiota?...-_

 _-no es un mal plan...- por mas que busque, no encontre ningun familiar de ella, su apartamento estaba totalmente vacio salvo por unos cuantos muebles basicos sucios, supongo que habia escapado de sus padres, por eso nunca me hablo de ellos -...nadie mas que yo la conocio, si no la visito, sera como si nunca hubiese existido...-_

 _-mocoso estupido...- bufa el anciano escupiendo al piso -...no creo que pueda decirte mucho, pero no creo que ella te hubiese encargado el cumplir tu promesa de hacerte superheroe para que te condenases... para ella su muerte seria menos lamentable su pudieses ser feliz...-_

 _-me lo pensare... pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que no quiero que nadie mas muera por mi culpa...-_

 _-pues la solucion es simple chico...-_

 _¿uh?¿en serio? confundido por eso volteo a ver a Whisler quien me mira con una intensidad que me incomoda, pero a la vez me hace saber que puedo confiar en lo que me dira_

 _-¡NO TE RINDAS!-_

* * *

 _UNA DE LAS NUEVE HABILIDADES DE BLAZE_

 _KO EN UN SOLO GOLPE_

 _PUÑO DE DRAGON_

TRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Puño de dragon, mi tecnica de mayor daño explosivo consistente en usar todos mis potenciadores para acertar un puño directo centrado en el espacio mas pequeño posible para aumentar su daño critico, si se acierta correctamente puede causar paralizis, Aturdimiento y envenenamiento durante tres turnos... si fuese un juego por turnos, en combate real es suficiente para hacer caer incluso a enemigos arriba del promedio cuando lo acierto en el punto indicado

-Oye exorcista...¿estas bien?...-

Supongo que si lo acierto en un punto no critico si no en un brazo cuya fuerza seria suficiente para aplastar Veintes buses de transporte apilados no tendria el mismo impacto, pero si fue sufuciente para cumplir con el objetivo

Irina asiente, esta aturdida por el masivo encima de ella, pero fue mi brazo el que se llevo el grueso del impacto

-perfecto...- no puedo evitar sonreir, pese a que mi brazo acaba de romperse y el dolor hace estremecer mi cuerpo -...los superheroes estan ahi para salvar a quien lo necesita ¿no es asi?...-

Sus ojos se estremecen al escuchar eso, supongo que estoy siendo un poco obvio y directo, pero mientras no me quite la mascara puede especular todo lo que quiera

Nunca le contare la verdad sobre quien soy... bueno, es mas facil de lo que suena por que parece que voy a morir en breve...

-Neh, no voy a morir...- digo llenandome de tanta determinacion como puedo, puede que mi brazo izquierdo este fuera de combate, pero el de Ghil tambien acaba de volar en pedazos y esta totalmente abierto por el costado -...¡AUN NO TE RINDAS!-

Si, rendirse no es una opcion, si lo hago no tendria derecho de visitar esa tumba

 _UNA DE LAS NUEVE HABILIDADES DE BLAZE_

Por lo que si tengo que forzarme mas alla de lo que puedo... no me quejare

 _LATIGO DESTRUCTOR DE DRAGON_

No es la mitad de destructivo que puño de dragon y por supuesto sin mi brazo habil tendra mucho menos fuerza de impacto, pero teniendo el Nucleo en parte al descubierto con una rafaga rapida de mis patadas y puños derechos debe ser suficiente para destrozar la piedra al rededor y destrozar el nucleo

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK,CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK,CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK,CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK,CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK,CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK,CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

La rafaga de golpes no demora en volar el cuerpo del gigante en pedazos pese a estar herido, desplazandolo tambien con la fuerza de los impactos al costado, tumbando varios arboles y rasgando el piso en el recorrido

CLACH

Hasta que finalmente tambien destruyo el Nucleo, igual que con Bob, la formacion de piedra comienza a deshacerse de poco a poco hasta que finalmente ambos centinelas desaparecen, la pelea se acabo... me siento un poco mareado, por lo que sin perder tiempo saco una ampolleta de los compartimientos de mi equipamiento y me la inyecto en el brazo... es una pocion que cura 50ps si fuese video juegos, en casos reales como el actual me sirve para curarme el daño por los impactos...tambien detiene parcialmente la hemorragia

-eso debe ser suficiente hasta que me trate adecuadamente...- sintiéndome un poco mas recompuesto volteo a mirar a donde estan los demas -...¿estan bien?...-

Se que en parte suena como una pregunta ridicula por que la mayoria estan parcialmente muertos, pero nadie que me importe realmente

-si...- me contesta Xenovia acercandose, caminando usando su espada como apoyo, parece que se llevo una buena tunda tambien -...gracias...-

-no hay que agradecer, esos tipos eran mucho mas duros de lo que pensabamos...- es cierto, eran bastante duros, sin duda alguna dos guardias a la altura para proteger un secreto importante -... vamos...-

-¿a donde?...- esta vez quien me pregunta es koneko sosteniendo a una herida Kuroka un tanto resagada

-al interior de esa cosa... si nos recibieron los guardias es por que la Hechicera nordica no se encuentra adentro, este es el mejor momento para investigar de que va esto...-

-pero todos... estan heridos...- contesta nerviosa y asustada, la entiendo bien -... incluso Onee sama...-

Un suspiro escapa de mi pecho, es cierto, Kuroka, se lo debio haber trabajado bastante para evitar que a esta niña la hirieran... lo menos que puedo hacer ella es proporcionarle una ampolleta, se lo merece, por lo que antes de hacer nada, me acerco a ambas Nekomatas, aplicando la pocion a esta

-es mejor que quienes estan heridos se queden aqui afuera, el resto iremos a investigar que esta pasando... y por Kuroka no te preocupes, estara bien...-

Los ojos de la enana se iluminan con esas palabras, puede que nos llevemos del culo, pero supongo que este es un momento ideal para dejar de lado las diferencias

-gracias...- me dice asintiendo a mi concejo, dejando que Kuroka descanse en su regazo, el resto que se joda, no tengo tantas pociones y ni loco las gastaria en ellos, que se jodan

-bien... ustedes dos, Exorcistas ¿pueden seguirme?...-

-si...- contesta Irina al parecer mejor que el resto de nosotros, un tanto ajena a todo... supongo que estara inquieta por lo que le dije ahorita, examinandome inquisidoramente con la mirada-... es cierto, si nos vamos sin revisar el lugar, el enemigo reforzara la defensa o se cambiara de ubicacion...-

-si... es cierto...- esta vez es Xenovia responde recosatandose contra el arbol, sosteniendo el costado de su cuerpo -... lo siento, pero yo me quedare aqui afuera...Irina, reune lo que mas puedas de informacion...-

-entendido Xen chan...-

-perfecto, vamos...-

dejando a los demonios y compañia en el lugar, comenzamos a explorar el area que esta cubierto por una barrera, como estabamos especulando ahorita, tan pronto nos acercamos a esta, podemos sentir una especie de perturbacion en el ambiente, un desplazamiento de dimensiones por asi decirlo, es obvio que el area fue encantada para ser un portal a otra parte

Al atravezarlo, el ambiente cambia completamente, el frio de la noche al aire libre en el bosque ha desaparecido, ahora todo esta presurizado de manera que incluso el clima ambiente tambien esta controlado, dejamos el amplio y extenso bosque para entrar en un almacen no mas grande que una casa, que al parecer era utilizado como oficina de investigacion, al menos eso me da a entender los numerosos equipos que hay asi como los tableros con expedientes

-¿que es este lugar?...- pregunta mi querida exorcista y amiga de la infancia, ojeando lo que encuentra, tomando un folder con informacion dejada al azar

-parecer ser un centro de control de investigacion...- mirando entre los equipos, puedo observar algo que me llama la atencion, en el computador de uso principal hay un archivo con un nombre particular -...¿Proyecto Avalon?...-

No se que sea, pero mejor creare una copia, puede que Whisler pueda analizarla junto a estos equipos, antes de proseguir con la recoleccion de archivos digitales

-¿que es esto?...- esta vez, Irina encuentra un extraño aparato sobre un stand de archivos, una especie de dispositivo futurista que tiene funciones de adelantar, pausar y grabar -...¿una grabadora?...-

-eso parece... ¿sera el diario de la Onee sama nordica?...-

La mayoria de cientificos tiende a grabar un audio de sus investigaciones como un back up de estas mismas en caso de que alguna verificacion deba ser hecha o que se pierda el progreso realizado hasta el momento, no seria raro que esta tipa pueda tener algo asi, iba a reproducir el archivo pero la inquisidora mirada de Irina no dejaba de seguirme, cada vez parece mas confundida asi como molesta

-¿puedo decir que tanto ves?...-

-ahora que lo veo... son parecidos...- murmura para si misma desenvainando sin previo aviso su espada, poniendola a la altura de mi cuello -...quitate la mascara...-

Mierda

-¿no crees que deberiamos dejar estos juegos para despues?...- debo tratar de desviar la conversacion, estoy mal herido como para tratar de enfrentarla -...en estos momentos todos estan heridos afuera y dependen de nosotros para recoger informacion...-

Por un momento pense que eso seria suficiente para hacer que se detuviese, pero el verla tensar su puño asi como su agarre me puso en alerta, eso, hasta que bajo su brazo, convirtiendo su enojo en una expresion preocupada y temerosa

-se que es asi pero...¿eres tu...Issei?...-

Mierda, no, carajo, no, no...

-no, no lo soy... no se quien sea Issei...- contesto rapidamente, de manera que parezca lo mas neutral posible...

Su mirada se dirige al suelo a su costado esbozando un gesto mas timido

-puedes...¿puedes jurarme que no eres Hyodo Issei?...-

Esto esta mal, no deberia pedir mi palabra para algo como esto, sin embargo...

-lo Juro, no soy Hyodo Issei...-

Prefiero quedar como un sujeto sin orgullo ni palabra antes que ponerla en peligro, prefiero que siga su vida como agente de la iglesia sin que se relacione directamente conmigo, no quiero imaginarme que pasaria si el bastardo del blanco la fijase como un objetivo para tentarme a pelear

Durante unos segundos se queda mirando al suelo, decepcionada, el sentimiento es mutuo, me hubiese gustado decirle que soy yo y dejar de fingir frente a ella, pero no puedo, parece que su sentir es similar, como si supiese que soy yo y que estoy mintiendo...Irina por favor, piensa que soy cualquier otra persona, Blaze es un mujeriego, alcoholico e idiota mientras que Issei Hyodo es un chico educado, un estudiante ejemplar y un devoto hijo de Dios, quedate con esa perspectiva

Buscando la manera de desviar la conversacion activo el dispositivo de audio, esperando que cualquier cosa que nos brinde cambie el tema de discusion, aunque...es extraño, se escucha un ruido estatico bastante fuerte y una especie de cacofonia especialmente fastidiosa que parece como cuando alguien trata de grabar una cancion en un concierto con su celular...

...nunca antes me hubiese querido equivocar tanto como en ese momento...

* * *

Han pasado cerca de diez minutos desde que Blaze e Irina entraron al espacio alterado que habia en este lugar, no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ellos, los demonios estan mal heridos, pero estan a salvo, nada que ellos no puedan solucionar cuando volvamos a casa, tanto la Nekomata como la otra superheroina estan en un estado deplorable, me gustaria ayudarlas pero eso es considerado Blasfemia, lo lamento, si algo le comunicare de ambas a Ramza dono para que Asia Argento las cure, se que a ella no le importara por que es una bruja

-me pregunto si estaran a salvo...-

Por lo que solo me queda esperar que ambos esten bien, bueno, solo Irina, personalmente quiero aprehender a Blaze, me parece un sujeto desagradable

FIUUUUSSSSSSSHHHHHH

-¡!-

¿soy yo o algo acaba de deslizarse para entrar al espacio alterado?¡Mierda!¡Tengo que ir a donde esta Irina en este instante!

* * *

 _-Damas y caballeros, somos el entretenimiento...-_

Es extraño, la extraña estatica a lo lejos entre le ruido difuminado como si fuesen gritos de jubilo lejanos y esta extraña presentacion ¿esta es la grabacion de un concierto?

-quizas solamente es una grabacion personal de la hechi...¿Blaze?...-

Es extraño, conozco el expediente de Blaze, es un sujeto que ha destacado por ser irreverente, intrepido, alocado y un "imbecil" como lo definen la mayoria de veces, me agrada por tener cierto parecido con spiderman en su forma de ser, pero tambien le atribuyo lo irresponsable y destructivo como una pesima conducta que tiene que ser corregida

Siendo asi ¿por que parece estar tan tensionado? es como si esa grabacion lo hubiese hecho escuchar a un fantasma

Rapidamente comienza a sonar un rasgeo de guitarra de mano de la risa burlona de lo que parece ser la vocalista

 _-JAJAJAJAJAJA This is about you ( jajajaja esto es sobre ti)_

Blaze retrocede aun mas, recostandose contra la mesa manchandola de sangre...¡Dios mio!¡su brazo sangra bastante!

-¡Blaze!...-

No me escucha, esta absorto en la grabacion

 _-be aware, be aware, be skeptical... of their smile, of their smile of plaited gold...Deceit so natural..._ _ **But the wolf in sheep clothing is more than a waring**_ _(cuidado, cuidado, se exeptico,de las sonrisas, de las sonrisas chapadas de oro... engañan tan facilmente..._ _ **pero un lobo vestido de oveja es mas que una advertencia...-**_

Es extraño, pero pareciese como si la vocalista cantase el final de la frase con un especial desprecio

 _-Issei, be nimble, Issei be quick, Irina es a little whore and his alibies a dirty trick... (Issei, se agil,Issei se rapido, Irina es una pequeña zorra y sus heridas son un truco sucio...-)_

Espera ¡¿que?!¡¿que es esto?!¿que significa esta cancion? ¿quien se supone que esta cantando?¿por que esta hechicera nordica tiene una cancion que habla tan mal de mi y de Issei? No, ¿como es si quiera que saben sobre ambos?

 _-Issei, thell me How did you sleeping easy, How you´re thinking of yourself, Show me how you justify tell all your lies like a second nature, Listen, Mark my words, one day you will pay, you will pay, Karma is gonna come collect your debt... (Issei, dime como duermes tan facil, dime como piensas solo en ti mismo, muestrame como justificas decir mentiras como si de una segunda naturaleza se tratara, escucha y recuerda mis palabras, lo pagaras, lo pagaras, el karma cobrara su deuda..._

-¿que es esta grabacion?...- no entiendo que esta ocurriendo, ¿de que esta hablando esta cancion?¿quien la esta cantando? -...Blaze... ¿tu sabes quien esta cantando?...

Por un instante lo veo titubear, nunca crei ver a este sujeto que es sinonimo de burla y arrogancia en ese estado...¿por que esto lo esta afectando tanto?...

-¿izana?...-

-¿uh?...¿acaba de decir un nombre o estoy mal?...

Me hubiese gustado saber que estaba pasando, pero antes de darme cuenta

CLANCKKKKKK

Sobre mi espalda suena el choque de una espada, no, no sobre mi espalda, sobre la cabeza de Blaze quien sostiene con su mano una espada...¿sagrada?...

-¡mierda!¡tenemos problemas!-

Esperen, ¡yo reconozco esa espada!¡es...oh no!

-¡tienes tres y van dos para que te alejes de Irina en este instante!...-

Ante la advertencia Blaze fuerza su brazo para despedir a quien acaba de llegar, Sotana de la iglesia...cabello rubio desordenado estilo "podria ser el protagonista de mi propio anime" sonrisa de oro y modales de todo un caballero...

¿por que tenias que estar aqui?...-

-¿un exorcista?...¡¿quien eres?!...-

-Mi nombre es Rygart Wallace... y yo soy...- No, No, no lo digas, no si Blaze es quien creo que es... -...agente de la seccion Lias de la iglesia... y novio de Irina...-

 **FINAL CAPITULO 6**

* * *

 **Palabras de autor**

 **Bueno, de nuevo actualizando, lo mismo que en el cap pasado de blood trail, disculparan los errores ortograficos pero actualmente cuento con un equipo sin word por lo que me toca escribir en el block de notas y la muy puta no corrige errores de ortografia ni me mide la cantidad de palabras por lo que me toca irme por las ramas**

 **tambien a partir del siguiente capo vuelvo al tema de tercera persona, por que la primera da buenas herramientas para sacar chistes, pero se me dificulta bastante para cubrir una posicion global, mas con lo que vendra ahora**

 **sin nada mas que decir, hasta la otra, Omake en el siguiente capitulo**


	8. Un clavo saca otro clavo

**Una promesa de la infancia determinara el camino que seguira Hyodo Issei a lo largo de su vida, el camino de la justicia, el camino del super héroe que pelee en nombre de los debiles e indefensos... pero ¿lo estara haciendo bien?¿que es lo que realmente significa ser un super héroe?**

* * *

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: La mejor pareja del anime es la del monje Miroku y Sango la exterminadora de monstruos, habiendo exclarecido eso, prosigo**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad 2: La saga de Mass Effect es lo mejor desde el porno gratuito**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad 3: la cancion del capitulo pasado de la grabación es "wolf in sheep Clothing de Sett it off"**

 **Habiendo esclarecido eso, prosigo**

* * *

 **MORPHOS: Hombre, tampoco es para tratar tan mal a Blaze, y si, yo tambien recuerdo el movimiento social L.A.C.R.A. :v claro que yo como caigo con una cerveza pues valgo verga :v :v :v**

 **ZALGO VIAJERO: Hijo, antes que todo, gracias, gracias por recordarme por que aun escribo fics con tanto esmero, uno cuando lee comentarios tan bien elaborados como los tuyos, que buscan motivar al escritor apelando a lo que conoces de la historia y sobre como te gusta es mas que suficiente para hacer que siempre escriba con ganas de mostrarte mas, asi que lo repetire, gracias... y no se preocupe papa, vienen mas cosas para recalcar por que Blaze es la polla ... capitulo subido para ti mi hermano Zalgo, gracias por el apoyo**

 **PDTA: comentario aprobado por Anna senpai**

 **EPSILON DRAKE: Ni mierda papa, largo**

 **GUEST: Esta es otra cosa que me encanta a la hora de leer comentarios, como hay quienes fuerzan los detalles al limite para encontrarle mas y mas detallitos a la historia, algunos que incluso se me escapan a mi, ¿me creerias socio si te digo que realmente no me habia fijado en que habia usado ese tropo dos veces? puede que ese sea un sueño romantico mio, quien sabe, aunque ya estoy algo oxidado para pensarlo con detenimiento**

 **ISSEI OUROBOROS: no comentas nada mas ni en este ni en otro fic, otro comentario igual y reviews eliminados for evah**

 **GUERRERO WALKER: ¡nos fuimos a la vergaaaaaaa!**

 **NICO48825: El verdadero Final Boss papa mujajajajajajajaja Ok no**

 **MIGUELZERO24: ¿Lo hice? quiero decir, si si claro hijo, cuando gustes, y ¿a eso se le puede llamar lemmon? bueno, mas facil complacerlos entonces... y no se sobre lo del ingles, a mi salida del colegio yo ya leia y hablaba mas o menos fluido, y eso que mi colegio fue mas bien cutre, no creo que se necesite la ayuda de un dragon para traducir algo tan basico**

 **LORD FREDERICK: jajajajaja gracias, esa era la idea ¿para que mas princesos?¿para que mas op? no, ni mierda, aqui viene el superhero que los salvara a todos pero no dejara de pasarla bueno mientras lo hace, eso si, demostrando por que es el poseedor del dragon emperador de los pajeros**

 **LEONWESKER: La paja si se puede dejar hijo, solo tienes que creer (inserte i believe de Christina Perry) ¿aflojara o no lo hara? esa es la pregunta correcta, y no hijo, el que veas NTR en todos lados por haber visto Berserk no quiere decir que aqui tambien lo haya, Pdta: actualiza tu puto cross de mierda cabron, yo tambien puedo insultar**

* * *

 **Superhero**

 **Capitulo 7 - Un clavo saca otro clavo**

* * *

 _-compañero, deberias calmarte..._ -

-¿Calmarme eh? ¿por que deberia hacerlo? no es como si estuviese molesto, no estoy fuera de control ni nada parecido...-

Era menester reconocer para el buen superheroe a medio tiempo que si estaba un poco exaltado, no cualquier mortal comenzaba a correr a altas horas de la noche por las calles de la ciudad tras haber estado en una ardua pelea contra dos monstruos hechos de piedra y fango, salir muy mal herido de esta y haber lidiado con una verdad bastante agridulce la cual era la razon por la cual estaba alborotado, ni para que mencionar aquella cancion salida de ninguna parte que lo estaba torturando muy dentro de si

-¡Solo es una jodida coincidencia!¡ella esta muerta!...- el estaba seguro de eso, vio cuando dio sus ultimo suspiro, vio cuando la sepultaron... era imposible que quien estaba cantando fuese Izana, ademas, nunca le habia contado a ella lo suficiente sobre Irina como para decir que ambos estaban juntos

 _-¿te das cuenta que no estas yendo a ningun lugar fijo?...¿por que no vas a casa de Whistler para que Asia Argento te trate las heridas?._..-

-¡olvidalo!...- respondia cortantemente el superheroe resintiendo el dolor de su hombro y costado al gritarlo -...¡ese sujeto dijo que pertenecia a la seccion Lias!¡ni loco ire a casa de Whistler!¡puede que el tambien vaya a ese lugar ahorita!...-

En si era un buen argumento para no pasar por alla, para tratar sus heridas tendria que quitarse su supertraje y con un miembro de la seccion Lias en ese lugar esa no era una idea viable, seria darle a Agrias lo que queria para poder revelarlo ante la iglesia

 _-¡con un carajo!¡vete a tu casa entonces!...-_

-¡Menos!¡no quiero ver a Irina de momento...!-

 _-si no te encuentra en casa ahorita, le daras a entender que tu si eres Blaze...-_

-¡claaaaro!...- contestaba el castaño con un marcado sarcasmo -...sera que no sera lo mismo si llego con medio cuerpo cortado y estando hasta arriba de pociones que curan 50hp, es lo normal, solo es esperar a que Irina me vea para decirle "hola Irina, ¿como estuvo tu noche? la mia bien, no te alarmes por las costillas rotas, el hombro cercenado y el brazo roto, me los hice jugando futbol en la escuela¡¿pero que carajos te pasa?!...- ya Bramando como toro iracundo echando espuma por la boca y todo

A esas horas de la noche, no habia nadie a quien Issei molestase con sus gritos sarcasticos mientras se desplazaba entre los callejones en caso de cualquier cosa, para el era obvio que tenia que buscar un lugar para descansar y reponerse, estaba jodidamente herido, cansado y con la moral por el culo, pero primero, no podia ir a la casa de Whistler por lo mismo que estaba gruñendo ahorita, al menos por esa noche, no era un lugar a donde pudiese ir sin encontrarse con el tipo de la iglesia, no solo por lo normal, si no que tambien al pensar en ese sujeto le comenzaba a hervir la sangre

Cabia destacar que mas que las heridas fisicas, lo que tenia asfixiado y exaltado a nuestro heroico superheroe era quien era el miserable sujeto y como se habia presentado

"Rygart Wallace, novio de Irina"

El realmente esperaba que eso solo fuese un lapso de falta de juicio del rubiecito pijo ese por la exaltacion y que su queridisima amiga de la infancia lo pusiese en su lugar por haber dicho algo que no era cierto con ella

 _Sin embargo nada, no habia dicho o hecho absolutamente nada durante unos segundos, simplemente miraba avergonzada al costado, era obvio que él era Blaze en ese momento y como tal, no podia darse el lujo de revelar su identidad, aun asi_

 _-¿ustedes dos son novios?...-_

 _A la pregunta, el sujeto de la iglesia tomaba a Irina de la cintura rodeandola con su brazo, se mostraba algo de incomodidad en ella, pero pese a eso, en silencio, asentia, dando a entender que si era asi, algo que quedo como certeza cuando ella posaba su mano delicadamente sobre el hombro de él girandose a mirarlo al rostro_

 _-Si, el es mi novio...-_

-¡AHHHHHH CON UN COJON Y MEDIO!...-

Gritaba nuevamente el castaño levantandose su capucha y quitandose la mascara, tirandola al suelo comenzando a rascarse la cabeza a dos manos como si tratase de taladrarse la cabeza con sus dedos, detendiendose en seco unos instantes, se sentia del asco consigo mismo al no poder hacer nada en ese momento

No lo podia creer, en serio, no podia creer que Irina tuviese novio, ¿pero como pudo ser tan estupido de no preguntarle en sus momentos en la casa? no importaba, lo que realmente le estaba escamando era el haber descubierto eso como lo descubrio, en un momento donde no podia decir o hacer nada, mirando como el lamebotas ese del grupo de Agrias tomaba de la cintura a SU Irina

-¡¿Mi Irina?!...- ladraba este haciendo una expresion de idiota y de descontento, mas al notar la razon por la que estaba protestando -...¡bueno, si!¡Mi Irina mi amiga de la infancia, con un cuerno!¡¿por que no puedo decirle Mi Irina?!¡No es que este molesto por que mi querida amiga de la infancia tenga novio, me preocupa que el muy desgraciado pueda hacerle algo a ella!...-

 _-No lo se, el chico tiene pinta de ser un pijo bien educado, amable, encantador y asi como tu tiene peinado de ser protagonista de su propio anime, mientras tu por tu parte eres un ebrio pajero...-_

La mirada que le habia dedicado el castaño a su mano izquierda hizo que el buen lagarto igneo sintiese un no muy agradable escalofrio por su escamosa espalda

 _-solo recalco los hechos, aceptalos o deja de actuar como un estupido y trata tus heridas...-_

En ese momento nuestro querido castaño detenia su arrebato en seco, no queria pensar en muchas cosas y si bien su dragon muchas veces no hacia mas que joderlo, tenia que otorgarle que ahi tenia razon, o se enfrentaba a la cruenta realidad de que quizas él no era el unico hombre en el mundo y que la ventaja de ser amigos de la infancia no era una promesa de sexo seguro a futuro o seguia corriendo y saltando techos toda la noche como un subnormal...¿pero como hacerlo? llegar a un entendimiento asi de buenas a primeras no era posible, y el todavia usaba ropa interior del hombre araña, no le podian pedir asi como asi que tuviera la madurez para afrontar eso desde una perspectiva mas serena

-por ahora no quiero pensar en nada viejo...- susurraba para si mismo Issei, no podia verlo, pero él en el fondo sabia que su compañero y fiel mano izquierda lo miraba de manera condescenciente

 _-ha sido una noche dura chico, sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer, quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo incondicional para lo que sea...-_

Una sonrisa cansada aparecia en el rostro del castaño

-Gracias...-

 _-como sea, o te tratas o seras fiambre antes de poder llorar escuchando musica de Luis Fonsi...-_

Por primera vez desde que habia terminado la pelea y habia huido del lugar muy profesionalmente pero sintiendose asqueado y con una sensacion de humillacion de soberanos cojones, el castañete se detenia a pensar

¿donde puedo pasar la noche?

Bueno, era obvio que cocerse el hombro era prioritario pero tambien estaba ese dilema... fue entonces, cuando recordo que tenia un celular en ese momento con unos cuantos datos que le habia pasado cierta "chica especial"

-Bueno, si Irina quiere estar con su novio es un juego que podemos jugar dos...-

Era obvio que en parte era una pesima idea lo que iba a hacer, iba a romper una de las principales reglas de los superheroes, regla que las consecuencias de romperla se habia visto repetidas veces en las peliculas del hombre araña, tanto la que habia hecho Toby McGuire y el flacuchento de la otra version, pero no le importaba ya, ¿para que esforzarse tanto si la promesa sobre la cual habia adoptado su papel como superheroe ya no tenia validez?

-Irina ya tiene alguien mas quien la proteja...-

Susurro este para si mismo, comenzando a ir en direccion a... la direccion que le marcaba su celular

* * *

Kaori Murayama o Murayama san para los amigos, era una estudiante del salon 2b que estaba muy infeliz en ese momento, o mas que infeliz, muy estresada, eran poco mas de las diez de la noche y esta no pareceria terminar pronto, miraba con cierto fastidio una serie de papeles rallados todos con formulas matematicas las cuales llenaba de mala manera juntandolas en una pila las que ya estaban llenas y en otras las que no, era menester decir que la pila de las que faltaba por llenar era por mucho mas grande que la de ejercicios ya completados, sin duda alguna seria una muy larga noche cuya recompensa serian una pesadas y asquerosas bolsas negras bajo sus ojos que podrian llegar hasta el inframundo para el dia siguiente

Y con esto, el que Katase y el resto del club de Kendo se le cagase de la risa en la cara

-grrrrr...-

Estaba fastidiada

-¿en que momento las matematicas dejaron de usar numeros para usar letras?...-

Si, su mente viajo a años mas tranquilos donde las matematicas solo tenian que ver con numeros y simbolos, donde todo era mas simple, ahora, tenia letras, simbolos, jeroglificos. operaciones que se resolvian por pisos, iconos extraños que significaban una cosa aqui y otra alla, tocaba resolver ecuaciones para saber cual letra del abecedario era correcta

-¡miren esto!¡que a+b=d!¡¿que sentido tiene eso?...-

Tenia ganas de levantarse de su asiento, tomar su bakkun que tenia pintadas llamas en el extremo y golpear esos papeles como si la vida se le fuese en ello

-¡oh! como seria eso de maravilloso...- susurraba para si misma de manera soñadora, para luego darse cachetadas con el frio e inclemente golpe de la realidad, no podia hacer eso, por lo que limitandose a suspirar, tomaba la siguiente hoja y vuelta a empezar, mientras resolvia, o mas que resolver, rayaba a diestra y siniestra comenzando a creer que quizas repetir el año lectivo no era tan mala idea, la mente de la castaña volaba nuevamente al pasado pero esta vez a uno mas reciente

-Issei...-

Si, el chico listo del salon, amable, gentil, no era el principe encantador que era Yuuto Kiba, pero tampoco era feo, estaba bien asi como era, de hecho era perfecto para ella y parecia que el sentimiento era compartido, al menos asi parecia cuando ambos se juntaban, siempre iniciaban hablando de matematicas para mas adelante comenzar a charlar de manera mas amena e intima

-Una lastima lo de la cita...-

Resoplaba nuevamente la castaña pensativa, si, estaba teniendo una cita, su primera cita con el chico que le gustaba y esta de un momento a otro habia pasado a convertirse en una nueva version del video de stay togheter for the kids solo que con explosiones en vez de bolas de demolicion, si bien la noche habia terminado del asco, fue precisamente ese final lo que la tenia soñando despierta

" _lo siento bebe, papi tiene que salvar el dia" (lease con tono de galan de telenovela mexicano)_

Fue lo que habia dicho este despues de robarle un beso, y como no, su primer beso, aun recordaba como sus labios le habian picado despues de eso, al dia siguiente Issei no habia aparecido por la escuela si no hasta despues y actuaba de manera ausente ¿se habia disgustado con ella? no, no parecia ser eso, pero tenia miedo de preguntarle, de alguna manera parecia tener demasiadas cosas en que pensar, y es que como no, no era secreto para nadie en el salon la vida que estaba llevando, viviendo solo y trabajando tan joven ya que sus papas se habian ido de viaje sin responder por su persona, de alguna manera eso despertaba su instinto maternal y sobreprotector en ella, en lo que pensaba en ese momento mas que nada, era en poder consentirlo un rato y poder pasar mas tiempo juntos, darle ese cariño que parecia necesitar pese a no mostrarlo exteriormente

Sin embargo

 _"papi tiene que salvar el dia"_

-¿a que se referiria con eso?...- se pregunto a si misma dandose golpecitos con su esfero en su labio inferior

Y asi como si fuese un mensaje subliminal directo para el destino

TAC TAC TAC

-¿uh?...- murmuro ella viendo en la puerta deslizable que daba al modesto balcon que suelen tener todas las casas japonesas con mas de dos pisos, ahi se encontraba una sombra dandole suaves golpecitos con los dedos a esta -...¿quien esta ahi?...- pregunto levemente cohibida

-hola...- contestaba el castaño al otro lado susurrando por lo bajo -...espero no venir en mal momento Kaori...-

Obviamente la castaña reconocio la voz que le hablaba, abriendo sus ojos como si fuesen huevos fritos

-¡¿Issei?!...-

-El mismo...-contestaba este haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no desplomarse contra la puerta -...¿como estas?...-

-¡Por Dios!¡¿que haces aqui a estas horas?!... exclamaba ella nerviosa y sorprendida, acercandose a la puerta -...espera ya te abro...-

Fue cuando desplazo el vidrio que vio varias cosas que la extrañaron mientras que su chico pasaba al interior de la habitacion, la primera y mas obvia, sus ropas, estaban rasgadas, destrozadas y cortadas ademas de ser extrañas, una bufanda de doble funda que tenia una capucha, un saco grueso de color Gris con una especie de placas sobre estas, pantalones militares y botas de trenzado... Ademas de la enorme garra roja en su brazo izquierdo, fue entonces cuando ella articulo donde habia visto antes esa clase de ropas

-¡Issei!¡Tu...no es posible!...-

En respuesta el castaño le dedicaba una sonrisa cansada guiñandole el ojo

-pues si, lo es...- contestaba él desafiante, antes de desfalleserse sobre ella dandole tiempo apenas para que lo recibiese antes de caer al piso -...Oi...- continuaba él cansado, casi al borde de la inconciencia -...¿no estas gritando demasiado? no me gustaria causarte problemas con tus padres...-

-mis padres no estan...- contestaba ella aun en shock, sosteniendo a Issei quien se habia tumbado sobre ella, al hacerlo noto que sus manos se estaban humedesiendose con algo pegajoso y caliente, al mirarlas un fuerte escalofrio recorrio su espalda antes de reaccionar aterrada -...¡Por Dios!¡estas herido!...-

-si, algo...- contestaba Issei reponiendose separandose de ella para guiñarle el ojo nuevamente tratando de restarle importancia -...ya me trate la hemorragia, pero agradeceria que me ayudases con lo otro ¿ya has tratado heridas en el club de Kendo?...- al ver que la castaña asentia él sonreia -...bien, quiero que me ayudes con unas cosas...-

Asustada, Murayama asentia nuevamente, dirigiendose a la puerta de su habitacion mirando a Issei antes de salir -...Espera aqui, ya traigo el kit de primeros auxilios...-

Sin decir mucho mas, el castaño caia sentado en el suelo, viendo que sus ropas estaban rasgadas y ensangrentadas haciendo que le fuese dificil quitarselas sin molestar sus heridas se limito a rasgar todo lo del torso para arriba a excepcion de la bufanda y a capucha quedando desnudo de este, al mirar a este, noto que su brazo izquierdo estaba morado del borde de su garra para arriba y probablemente si esta desaparecia tambien el resto, del mismo asi como su espalda mostraba una pronunciada cortada ya cerrandose por el efecto de las pociones que se habia inyectado antes de llegar ahi

-ya esta...- anunciaba Murayama entrando a la habitacion con un maletin rojo mientras se acercaba al castaño, la expresion de terror asi como de sorpresa no abandonaba su rostro -...permiteme...-

Y asi, sin perder tiempo, la castaña comenzaba a examinar el cuerpo de Issei en silencio, buscando ver cuales eran las heridas que requerian mayor prioridad y asi mismo dandose caldo de ojo con el fisico de su pareja para inmediatamente tomar el hilo dentro del kit y una aguja que esterilizo con un encendedor, comenzando a suturar la herida de este, le sorprendio la falta de reaccion a uno de los dolores mas incordantes que se podian sentir en esos tratamientos como lo era el de la aguja incrustandose en la piel y el tiron del hilo en la misma

-¿como fue que te hiciste esto?...- pregunto ella genuinamente preocupada, esas heridas no eran asunto de broma

-¿recuerdas la cosa esa que ataco el centro comercial el dia de nuestra cita?...- La respuesta dada de manera tan despreocupada descoloco un poco a la chica

-SI...-

-Pues bueno, aparecieron dos mas de esas cosas y fueron duras de tumbar...- contestaba Issei sin querer entrar en detalles como que no era el unico que estaba peleando -...definitivamente eran mas duras de tumbar de lo que pense en un principio...-

Tras suturar la herida y hacer unas cuantas curaciones vagas, la expresion de Murayama mostraba la enorme preocupacion de ella

-ya hice todo lo que pude, pero tus heridas son bastante serias, tienes que ir a un hospital...-

-no te preocupes, lo que hiciste me ayudara a pasar esta noche sin peligro, ya mañana podre ir a que me curen adecuadamente...-Musito el castaño recomponiendose sintiendose mas aseado y realizado consigo mismo al no estar manchado de sangre por todo el cuerpo, mas realizado aun al saber que fue "su chica" quien lo dejo como nuevecito... tanto como se podia en su estado actual -...Gracias, pense que no pasaria de esta noche...-

Evidentemente Murayama observaba al castaño con cara de circunstancia, preocupada, seria, pensativa, dubitativa, era obvio que de buenas a primeras no estaba de muy buen humor. era obvio, no todos los dias llega el tipo que te gusta vestido de superheroe, herido de muerte para mancharte la alfombra y las paredes con su sangre a decirte "¿oye, me cierras la enorme cortada que va desde mi hombro hasta el culo?"

-tu...aun no lo puedo creer...- susurraba viendo al castaño sentarse contra la pared mirandola cansado -...¿es en serio?...¿tu eres?-

-si...- contestaba issei particularmente serio, alzando su mano izquierda materializando en esta una leve llama de color verde de la punta de sus dedos -...Kaori chan, yo soy Blaze, el superheroe conocido tambien como el Sekiryuutei...-

Si bien era algo que ya era certeza, el ver como el mismo chico lo aceptaba sin ninguna clase de miramiento hizo que a la castaña le temblasen los ojos mientras retrocedia dos pasos para luego mirar a su ventana de manera perdida

-no manches, me ligue a un superheroe...-

La respuesta le arranco una sonrisa divertida al castaño

-¿a que mola?...-

-mola pepino...- susurraba aun extrañada sonriendo llevando sus puños a su pecho, generando en el castaño un poco de jubilo

-me alegra ver que eres de quienes me ven como algo bueno...- gemia éste tomando una copia del periodico que la chica tenia en su escritorio -...digo, con todo lo que se dice de mi hoy en dia...-

"Blaze, amenaza publica, destructor de almacenes abandonados" Decia el titular del periodico con una foto de la presidenta del concejo estudiantil mas abajo "presidenta del concejo estudiantil de Kuoh con buenos melones afirma que el sujeto es un subnormal" obviamente mas abajo "fotos tomadas por Hyodo Issei" recordandole como su dignidad se perdia en unas cuantas fotos por unos cuantos yenes

-bueno...- contestaba ella tomando el periodico de manos del castaño para tirarlo por la ventana, apoyandose de espaldas al escritorio mirando de costado -...en parte era asi, pero hace unos dias en un incidente fuiste tu quien rescato a mi mama y a mi papa, obviamente estoy agradecida contigo y creo en ti como superheroe...pese a que termines volandolo todo en pedazos siempre...-

Obviamente el castaño desviaba su mirada al costado un tanto avergonzado

-Gajes del oficio supongo...- obviamente la respuesta no era la que la chica esperaba y eso fue claro como el agua para él al verla reclinar su rostro nuevamente

-¿siempre terminas asi de herido?...- pregunto ella con verdadero malestar haciendo que el idiota notase que si bien el estaba acostumbrado a ser cortado, golpeado, quemado, electrocutado y en algunos casos sodomizado en la mente de sus adversarios, era obvio que para alguien que se preocupase por él el verlo asi no era nada facil

-no siempre...- contestaba este con toda la franquesa y enteresa que la situacion requeria -...no te preocupes, prometo no volver a asustarte como lo hice hoy...-

Se sintio mejor consigo mismo al ver como la castaña esbozaba un genuino gesto de gratitud ante esas palabras

-eso espero... realmente me asuste al verte llegar herido de esta manera... me doleria saber que tienes que pasar por esto mas seguido...-

Tras unos segundos, solo hubo silencio en la habitacion, para Issei lo que estaba ocurriendo estaba yendo muchisimo mejor de lo que pensaba, aun asi, era obvio que Murayama requeria unos cuantos minutos para terminar de digerir todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, segundos que el aprovecho para poder mirar con detalle a la chica frente a él, no podia negar su belleza y como su torpeza pero asi mismo su espiritu y determinacion la hacian una chica atractiva para él, atractivo que ganaba mas puntos al ver la pijama que ella estaba utilizando, un corpiño que apenas si cubria su muy exhuberante delantera y una sudadera holgada de tela delgada como la que cubria su pecho

 _-¡mierda, no recuerdo donde deje el Vodka!...-_ pensaba este para si mismo, pero él ver que esta chica podria ser su mano derecha, la chica que lo apoyaria, la novia que tendria una vida normal y que viviria preocupada por los peligros que correria su hombre a lo largo de su vida pero asi mismo siempre estaria orgullosa de él - _...¡¿a quien le importa?!¡esta chica es mi novia!¡hay ciertos privilegios ¿no?!-_

-Comunmente los habria...- Contestaba el Ddraig relajadamente -...pero recordemos que ustedes dos no son novios, solo lo supones...-

-bueno, "me ligue a un superheroe" puede contar como certeza...- Susurraba respondiendole a su dragon con un gesto lleno de crapulencia en señal de victoria

-¿por que viniste aqui esta noche?...-La pregunta de la castaña hacia que Issei volviese a la realidad, mirandola a los ojos noto que ella estaba preocupada, molesta aun, pero tambien expectante -¿...por que viniste a... revelarme tu verdadera identidad...?-

La mirada de Issei perdio su brillo momentaneamente, lo suficiente como para que Murayama no notase ese cambio en la sonrisa divertida que el habia tenido durante el tiempo que ella se tomo para articular sus pensamientos

-bueno, como puedes ver... la batalla de esta ocasion fue mas dura de lo que pense y si soy honesto... pense que moriria hoy...- ante esa declaracion la castaña ahogaba un gemido de terror a tan cruenta revelacion, por su parte Issei reclinaba su mirar al piso pensativo -...cuando estas cosas pasan, uno piensa en muchas cosas y una de ellas era en que de haber muerto, hubiese muerto sin poder haberme confesado a la chica que me gustaba...-

Obviamente ante tal declaracion Murayama se prendia como un arbol de navidad, ahogando un gemido ante tal declaracion tan sorpresiva, no ayudaba que Issei la mirase a los ojos con una mirada llena de decision

-soy un idiota, eso lo tengo claro...mas al haber manchado las cortinas y la alfombra con sangre...- soltaba este rascandose la nuca mientras se levantaba del suelo, resintiendo el dolor de la sutura jalando su piel al hacer ese movimiento -...pero tambien tengo claro otra cosa...-

De manera sorpresiva para ella, Issei tomaba ambas manos de la chica llevandolas a la altura de su pecho mientras la miraba entre cerrando sus ojos con una expresion de sociego

-Kaori...-

La castaña pasaba saliva pesadamente, sintiendo el fuerte rubor que se apoderaba de su rostro y como sus labios temblaban de los nervios

-¿si?...-

-me gustas... bastante...-

Directo y sin anestecia, asi fueron las palabras que escaparon de la boca del castaño directamente a la chica quien al escuchar tal declaracionsintio el rubor de su rostro multiplicarse, haciendo que mirase al costado avergonzada ahogada con la emocion

-¡ay sagrada virgen de la papaya!...- Obviamente estaba emocionada y estaba feliz, tanto que soltaba una de las manos del castaño para llevarsela a su mejilla apenada -...no se... que decir...-

-no tienes que hacerlo...- continuaba el castaño mirando a la capitana del club de Kendo directo a sus ojos, con una expresion delicada pero firme, o al menos lo intento por que cuando trato de cabecear que decir o hacer, gruesas gotas de sudor cayeron por su nuca y mejilla mientras su mirada de actor de novela barata comenzaba a temblar haciendole notar que por mas que siempre se pusiese en plan de conquistar, siempre dejaba a medias, ahora se sentia como quien se le declaraba a la chica que le gustaba y esta le respondia que si, cuando esperaba que lo mandasen al quinto cuerno -... en...en serio, mira, siempre me pareciste bastante bonita y estos dias... que he estado charlando contigo y conociendote mas...vi que eras mas que eso, eres decidida, ensuasta, una chica madura y merecedora de ser capitana, pero asi mismo eres divertida, amable y muy cariñosa... por lo que antes de darme cuenta...¡ya estaba asi!¡chorreando baba como un idiota de solo pensar en ti!-

-¡¿en serio?!...- preguntaba la castaña temblando como gelatina al escuchar como el chico que le gustaba le echaba flores a diestra y siniestra, tragando saliva pesadamente, respirando, poniendo a trabajar las neuronas que deberian haber estado trabajando resolviendo ecuaciones de aritmetica que si era importante para ella, es decir, Issei se estaba sincereando a ella de tal manera...¿ella tambien tenia que responderle con algo a la altura de la situacion no? -...yo...yo...-

-¿si?...- preguntaba expectante el castaño, sintiendo como las mariposas en el estomago vomitaban salvajemente dentro de él

-¡yo tambien siento lo mismo por ti!...- soltaba ella gritando casi sacando a volar al castaño -... yo, yo tambien te observaba siempre tan centrado, tan estudioso pero siempre sonriendo, cuando me ofreciste tu ayuda me senti feliz, por que me di cuenta que lo que eras no eran falsas apariencias, tu realmente eras un chico dedicado y que...¡Carajo!¡mira, saber que... esto!...- le exclamaba señalandolo con ambos brazos -...¡no puedo creer todo lo que haces para que todos sean felices y proteger a los inocentes!¡A la mierda todo!¡saber que eres Blaze realmente me hace querer saber mas de ti!...-

Y si, obviamente sin poder decir o hacer nada

El la beso nuevamente sin su permiso, solo que esta vez, no fue un beso robado a la carrera para callarla o calmarla, no, la besaba con infima ternura y tanta dedicacion como podia darse en el primer beso genuino que ambos se daban, Issei sabia que se estaba arriesgando de mas besandola de esa manera, sin enbargo, al ver como la sorpresa de ella desaparecia para corresponderle el gesto de cariño como bien podia se sintio ganador, mas cuando ella posaba su mano en su mejilla

Durante unos segundos estuvieron de pie, compartiendo la sensacion de sus labios y unas delicadas caricias que no tenian otro objetivo mas que el de tantear que él otro si estaba ahi, al frente, expresandole su debido cariño, hasta que se separaban para versen nuevamente a los ojos

-¿que dices?...- preguntaba nuevamente el castaño con voz de galan -...¿te gustaria ser mi novia?...-

-si, me gustaria ser tu novia...- contestaba la castaña mirando con una expresion de ensueño a su costado

-¡Genial!...- exclamaba Issei casi sin poder creerlo en respuesta sintiendose realizado al haber cumplido una de las metas que todo adolescente se propone en un punto de su vida

"500 G"

"logro desbloqueado - conseguir novia"

Si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba, podia escuchar los aplausos que venian de un publico imaginario celebrando su victoria

-pero aun creo que debes ir al hospital...- le decia ella en tono de reproche maternal, haciendo que el castaño se rascase la nuca nervioso

-bueno, no esta no son la clase de lesiones que me permita irme de un hospital en pocos dias por lo que no puedo ir a estos, ademas, tengo una amiga que me puede curar esto en cuestion de segundos, pero esta noche no podia ir a su hogar sin arriesgar mi identidad secreta, por lo que solo sera por esta noche que estare asi...-

-¿asi como?...- preguntaba la castaña regañando con mas fuerza a Issei -...¿con un corte de lado a lado en tu espalda, media caja toraxica fracturada y un brazo completamente roto?...-

-exacto...- respondia Issei socarron haciendo que su novia se llevase la mano a su frente estresada

-si quieres, quedate esta noche conmigo...- ofrecia ella ya volviendo a mirarlo como colegiala enamorada que era -...recuestate en mi cama...- a la oferta, el castaño negaba amablemente

-no quiero manchar tus cobijas con sangre...-

-mis papas no estaran en casa por dos dias...- respondia ella insistiendo, tomando la mano del castaño quien no oponia resistencia mientras ella lo llevaba a que se recostara, pasando su mano por su torso desnudo cuando este ya estaba recostado -... si me dices que mañana podras curarte agradeceria que al menos esta noche descanses bien...no te preocupes por las cobijas, las podre lavar sin problemas en ese tiempo-

Y durante un rato, ambos se quedaron en silencio, el recostado sobre la cama de su chica y ella sentada en el borde, ¿y como no estarlo? ambos se estaban observando el uno al otro y no precisamente con las intensiones mas santas del mundo

Issei miraba a la castaña que en la posicion en la que se encontraba le regalaba a él no solo el regalo de su bello rostro mirandolo con una expresion de ensueño si no que tambien le daba un muy buen primer plano del amplio escote que le regalaba su corpiño sin sosten, permitiendole ver escondido entre las sombras un pezon rosa timido que se veia bastante tentador desde ahi, no siendo eso suficiente, el resto de la figura de ella si no estaba en primer plano, no dejaba de revelarle que ella realmente habia sido bendecido con un cuerpo de Diosa que se encargaba de cuidar con el estricto entrenamiento que llevaba

- _"¡oh joder!¡esta tremendamente buena!"_

mientras que Murayama miraba a su ahora novio "no se terminaba de creer que usase esa expresion" quien la miraba con tanta intensidad, deseo, pero asi mismo fuerza, la mirada de alguien que la deseaba, deseo que parecia ser bien correspondido mientras ella miraba el torso desnudo del castaño, pasando la yema de sus dedos sobre este, tocando la piel que sudaba en ese momento notando que su chico estaba bastante bien entrenado y por ende el cuerpo que tenia superaba por mucho el de muchos hombres que ella conocia en la rama de su entrenamiento, no podia evitar preguntarse que clase de ejercicios realizaba él para tener un fisico tan definido

 _-"¡Por dios!¡¿donde habia escondido tantos musculos?!¡si con uniforme se ven tan menudo!"_

En resumidas cuentas, ambos se estaban comiendo con los ojos el uno al otro ¡que comiendo con los ojos!¡practicamente a ambos se les iba a fundir la vista si no parpadeaban pronto!

No ayudaba al pudor que ahora ellos se habian mostrado que estaban atraidos el uno por el otro y que evidentemente no se estaban mirando precisamente con ojos puros

-te ves preciosa...- susurraba el castaño medio atolondrado, ya no sabia si era por que estaba frente a una chica preciosa o por el dolor agonizante de su brazo izquierdo

-gracias...- contestaba con un tono igual de suave, mordiendose el labio inferior sutilmente, no podia negar que algo de deseo la estaba invadiendo en ese momento, pero no queria dar a entender que fuese una chica facil que se entregaba la primera noche de su noviazgo -...creo que me tomare el dia de mañana y no ire a la escuela...-

Aquello llamo la atencion del castaño

-¿uh?...-

-si, no se que vayas a hacer mañana, pero hasta que no estes curado me encargare de cuidarte...- anuncio ella mientras rodeaba la cama hasta hacerse al borde que tenia mas espacio, permitiendole sentarse quedando un tanto ajustada al cuerpo del castaño -...espero por supuesto, que no haya ninguna objecion...- finalizo con un tono mas estricto, fruto de tanto tiempo siendo capitana del club de Kendo

-para nada...- contestaba el castaño aun sin poder recoger el chorro de baba que caia por su mejilla

-excelente...-

Sin mas que decir, sin pedir permiso y haciendo que el castaño abriese sus ojos a tal punto de casi abandonar sus cuencas, Murayama se recostaba junto a él en la cama, posando su brazo sobre su estomago asi como su cabeza en su pecho, obviamente el sonrojo de ella parecia hacerla brillas mas que un bombillo e Issei como buen macho pecho peludo comenzaba a abrir y cerrar la boca sin poder decir nada que no lo hiciese parecer un completo idiota

-Oh Dios, esta noche es la noche...-

Si, todo parecia augurar que esa seria la noche en la cual por fin, Hyodo Issei, Blaze, se comeria su primer rosco esperando que con esto asi mismo la insana necesidad de jalarse el ganso finalmente lo abandonase para irse lejos y no volver a atentar contra su hombria, pero, por mas que el cuerno de dragon estuviese listo...

El sabia que esa noche no se podria

Pese a todo lo macho y ganoso que quisiese ser en ese momento, estaba mal herido, apenas bien si podia contener las ganas de vomitar por el dolor y no queria que en medio de la accion sus puntos se rompieran o la piel se desgarrar y terminase bañando a su chica en su sangre antes de vomitarle encima y desmayarse

 _-¡¿por queeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!...-_

Gritaba mentalmente lamentandose su mala fortuna

-Issei...- llamaba la castaña haciendo que él tuviese que disimular su lamento

-dime...- contestaba el castaño mirando hacia abajo, sintiendo como Murayama delineaba su pecho con su dedo indice de manera coqueta poniendolo mas nervioso aun, sin embargo, tambien notaba como ella respiraba hondamente, suspirando, pensando con cabeza tan fria como se lo permitian las hormonas en ebullicion

-se que ambos tenemos lo mismo en mente...- susurraba ella tan apenada que su voz sonaba apagada -pero... creo que ya notaste que no podemos...-

Con una sonrisa languida y derrotada, el castaño asentia en silencio, haciendo que ella se permitiese continuar

-...no es solo que estes mal herido y que mientras estuviesemos en... eso...te pudieses lastimar mas...-continuaba sintiendose totalmente avergonzada de hablar de sexo tan directamente -...si no que... en serio me gustas... pero no quiero... que ya sabes... aceleremos las cosas...digo, somos novios hace menos de una quince minutos...-

Fue en ese momento, en el que Issei se sintio mas estupido consigo mismo

Era obvio que ambos querian divertirse y comerse entre ambos en mas de un sentido, pero era cierto, ese era su primer noviazgo, no solo el de ella, el primero suyo tambien, y si, era un tipejo caliente con hormonas dragonicas en ebullicion, pero ya que estaba en plan de tener novia, tenia que quererla como era debido ¿no? ya se llegaria al sexo mas adelante... ¡y joder que queria llegar lo mas pronto posible!... pero no de manera que hiciese sentir mal a la chica... ella ahora sabia que él era Blaze, que era un superheroe buscado por las autoridades que habia tenido el descaro de llegar herido y sucio a pedirle ayuda... y que aun asi... ella estaba ahi, cuidandolo, queriendolo, solo fue que él le expresase sus sentimientos para que ella le mostrase los suyos

-tienes razon...- contestaba él con una sonrisa radiante -...ya llegaremos a eso, por ahora...- el rodeaba con su brazo bueno la cintura de la chica, pegandola a él, dandole un beso en la frente -...esto no esta nada mal...-

Una sonrisa brillante tambien aparecia en el rostro de Murayama

-si, estoy de acuerdo...-

Para ambos, la posicion en la que estaban era algo nuevo, aun estaban terminando de entender en lo que se habian metido, por lo que el silencio predomino aquella habitacion cuya luz prendida molestaba un poco, pero tambien le recordaba a Issei que su chica estaba ocupado en algo antes de que llegase

-Kaori...-

-¿si?...-

-¿no estabas haciendo los ejercicios de recuperacion que Sensei te habia dejado para mañana?...-

El gesto de la castaña se agriaba recordando que en efecto, estaba luchando contra las inclementes fuerzas de los deberes de Algebra, sin embargo, como si se hubiese prendido una bombilla en su cabeza, la preocupacion desaparecio para dejar en su lugar una sonrisa perversa

-Issei...-

-¿si?...-

La castaña se subia sobre el hombro de su novio para susurrarle al oido, cosa que mientras que lo hacia él asentia pensativo

-¿estas segura?...-

-si, quiero que lo hagas...- respondia ella con genuina confianza y seguridad, haciendo que él simplemente alzase sus hombros para luego

BOOOST

Hacer aparecer su Boosted Gear, apuntando con el indice de esta a la pila de papeles en el escritorio

¡BOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Y con aquella explosion pequeña y los papeles calcinados de papel volando por la habitacion, Kaori Murayama sintio como una paz la invadia, era obvio que tendria que repetir toda la materia, pero por esa noche era libre como el ave que escapo de su prision, y puede asi volar... Por lo que con eso ya resuelto, no hubo nada que interrumpiese que ella apagase la luz y pasase su primera noche en pareja sin sexo junto a su chico, compartiendo la misma cama, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al estar viviendo el romantico noviazgo adolescente

Por su parte el castaño estaba igual, no podia negar que se sentia bien tener novia, el que fuese esa chica realmente era un plus, ella era bonita, lo queria, en buena parte él tambien la queria a ella

 _-entonces...¿por que me siento como una basura en este momento?..._ -

Pero era obvio que no sentia que lo que acababa de hacer fuese lo correcto, fuera de eso, dormir por primera vez con alguien del sexo opuesto, sentir el aroma de su cabello, el calor de su ser y lo mullido de sus curvas, sumado al dolor de su cuerpo, hiceron que pasar la noche fuese un dulce y doloroso tormento, mas que en todo momento tuvo que dormir boca arriba por la obra y gracia del cuerno de Dragon

* * *

Al dia siguiente, como lo habia prometido

-¡Issei san!...- exclamaba aterrada Asia Argento al ver al castaño que la habia rescatado de Raynare Ltda en el estado fisico tan deplorable en el que se encontraba, sin embargo

-Shhhhhh...- callaba el con el dedo en la boca, mirando de reojo a la entrada de la morada de Whistler -...no tan alto Asia...-

-¿uh?...- obviamente el comportamiento de su salvador la confundia

-Mira... ¿Ayer vino gente de la iglesia a este lugar?...- al preguntar eso, el gesto de la chica de cabellos dorados se endurecia levemente, tanto como lo permitia su pastelera personalidad

-si, pero ya se fue...- contestaba con firmeza -...Issei san, ¿fue por eso que hasta ahora...?...-

-Si, pero no te preocupes, no estoy tan mal...-

Como si fuese obra y gracia del destino

Tic Tic Tic

Tres de los puntos en la espalda del castaño se reventaban, haciendo que comenzase a sangrar nuevamente chorreandose por su espalda y hombro, dandole un peor panorama que el que ya le daba su brazo roto ya hinchado a casi el doble de su tamaño, para coronar, el repentino dolor fue suficiente para que en esta vez el castaño si...

-¡Buuuorrrrgggggg!-

-¡Kyaaa!-

Si vaciase su contenido estomacal al mezclar su ya de por si fuerte mareo con el agudo dolor por todo su cuerpo, por supuesto Asia se habia exaltado al ver sus zapatos manchados con liquido estomacal, pero entendia que era una reaccion natural, eso si, la ex monja se mostraba molesta haciendo un mohin

-por favor pase, no puedo creer que haya sido tan irresponsable consigo mismo ...- reprendia la peli rubia molesta con el castaño por andar tan despreocupado con esas heridas tan serias en si -...ya curare sus heridas...-

Por su parte el castaño dejaba salir un suspiro lamentable para luego sonreir, le alegraba ver que la vida de esa chica en ese lugar era bastante buena, se le veia contenta, mas dinamica y no tan timida como antes, ademas esa forma de regañarlo le hacia verla como si fuese una hermana menor

Por lo mismo no pudo evitar posar su mano en la cabeza de la peli rubia, acariciandosela con cariño

-Gracias, tratare de ser menos idiota de ahora en adelante...-

Asia Argento continuaba su recorrido en silencio, unos cuantos pasos mas adelante de Issei, pero con un notable sonrojo que él castaño era incapaz de ver estando a espaldas de ella

* * *

Pasadas unas cuantas horas desde que Asia habia sanado las heridas que tenia por su cuerpo, Issei se encontraba en el mismo lugar, solo que no en la sala donde Whistler lo recibia comunmente si no en un modesto dojo que estaba en esa antigua posada, a diferencia del resto del lugar, Whistler cuidaba con esmero el aseo y el mantenimiento del amplio salon, permitiendo que el castaño hiciese su entrenamiento en ese lugar cuando el programa requeria que el hiciese algo mas que afinar su condicion fisica

PAFFFF

Por lo que en ese momento, nuestro carismatico superheroe se encontraba en el centro del Dojo, vestido unicamente con un pantalon de Kenpo y unas pesas amarradas en sus brazos y piernas, frente a él, un Maniqui hecho de acero puro que mostraba una serie de abolladuras, cortesia del sparring que el castaño estaba practicando con este

PAFF PAFF PAFF

Sonaban los impactos de los puños envueltos en gazas contra el metal, principalmente eran puños que iban escondidos entre Jabs y movimientos de finta del castaño practicando su estilo marcial callejero, aquello le ayudaba a pensar con cabeza fria cuando la situacion lo requeria, como era el momento actual

 _-toma viejo asqueroso...-_

 _Sin ninguna clase de cuidado, el castaño arrojaba las memorias y los discos que habia recuperado del refugio que cuidaban los golems al anciano sujeto quien miraba estos con particular interes_

 _-¿y estos son?...-_

 _-archivos que encontre buscando el rastro de los Golems que atacaron la ciudad hacia unos dias, parece ser que se esta cociendo algo bastante gordo...- respondia el castaño sentandose frente al Kokatsu para que Asia le sirviese una taza de te -..."Proyecto Avalon" no se que sea eso pero no parece algo que podamos dejar pasar sin lamentarnos despues...-_

 _-¿y tu quieres que?...-_

 _-¡que uses tus asquerosas habilidades como mi camello de cosas de superheroe para desencriptar lo que sea que tengan esos documentos!...-_

 _Whistler se pasaba la mano por su barba_

 _-Mira mocoso, el que sea un antiguo guerrero de la iglesia que ahora se dedica a fabricar piezas para armamento y que te provee de informacion, no quiere decir que yo sea una especie de Hacker de pelicula de hollywood...-el anciano bufaba un suspiro -...bueno, soy una especie de Hacker estilo de Hollywood...¡pero no por que sea tu camello!...-_

 _-¡Menos palabras y mas accion anciano!...- reclamaba el castaño una vez mas, esta vez golpeando la taza contra la mesa, notandose evidentemente fastidiado, cosa que no paso desapercibida el anciano al verlo ahi rebuznando como si fuese una mula_

 _-¿me perdi de algo?...- preguntaba el barbudo al castañete, obteniendo como respuesta una mirada por parte del crio tan afilada que sintio que lo tocaba el filo de una navaja de afeitar de nuesvo tras tantos años -...parece que si...-_

 _-no lo se...- contestaba el dragon pajero mirando de costado -...dimelo tu, ¿te suena el nombre de Rygart Wallace?...-_

 _Al escuchar la mencion de ese nombre, el sujeto parodia de Blade parpadeaba varias veces, pasando de su estupecaccion a una sonrisa crapula como pocas se le veian_

 _-ah ya, va de eso...- contestaba divertido -...Si, lo conozco, actualmente es el mejor exorcista de la seccion Lias, o al menos eso me cuenta Agrias, recuerdo que la ultima vez que lo vi era un mocoso que apenas si sabia ir al baño solo...¿por que la pregunta? supongo que si me estas preguntando por él, es por que Asia ya te conto que paso por aqui, no tienes que preocuparte, no le dije nada sobre tu verdadera identidad...-_

 _-Bien, gracias por eso...- señalaba el castaño -...pero...resulta que él es novio de Irina...-_

 _Esta vez Asia se unio a la ecuacion de ojitos parpadeantes mirando en direccion al dragon rojo cuyo fastidio por la situacion no disminuia en lo mas minimo_

 _-Irina san es la amiga de la infancia que te gusta ¿no?...- Preguntaba Asia recordando aun temerosa el incomodo encuentro que habia tenido con ella y con su amiga, el castaño por su parte desviaba la mirada al costado, avergonzado pero fastidiado_

 _-Solo amiga de la infancia...-_

 _Una sonrisa maquiavelica aparecia en el rostro de Whistler_

 _-Pues menos mal que solo es amiga, por que bien mal lo llevas si ese tipo es el novio de ella...- al ver como Issei le hacia la pregunta con la sola mirada, el anciano continuaba divertido -...Agrias solo me cuenta maravillas de él, de como no solo es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle frente a los demonios de clase alta solo a su corta edad, si no que tambien es caballeroso, refinado, educado, servicial, atractivo, apuesto, valiente... es reconocido por ser bastante cotizado por las chicas de la iglesia, incluso cuentan que una vez su sonrisa fue suficiente para revivir a una monja a la que le estaba dando un paro cardiaco...-_

 _-¡no me jodas anciano, no tienes que exagerar!...- contestaba fastidiado el castaño escuchando la descripcion de lo que vendria a ser un Yuuto Kiba en esteroides solo que en la iglesia en vez de en el nido de ratas que llamaba escuela_

 _-no lo estoy haciendo...-aseguraba el anciano sacando un viejo periodico pasandoselo a Issei, sus ojos casi abandonan la cuenca donde estaban al ver la foto de portada y el encabezado_

 _"Adolescente salva a madre superiora con la blancura y perfeccion de su sonrisa"_

 _-Mira esa sonrisa papa, he visto marfil menos blanco que esos dientes...- agregaba Whisler terminando de rasgar el buen estado del castaño a la basura_

 _-vaya, es guapo...- susurro Asia lo suficientemente alto para hacer que su salvador comenzase a gruñir carraspeando sus dientes_

 _-en fin...- cortaba Whistler adoptando una posicion mas condescentiende con su secuaz en la lucha contra el crimen sabiendo que el era un adolescente aun que se estaba enfrentando a los problemas de los adolescentes -...mira, no le dire al chico nada sobre ti, eso lo tienes claro, lo que pase puertas afuera con Irina y contigo no es asunto mio, pero, si te puedo dar un concejo como amigo, es que no te dejes decaer chico, ciertamente estas muy por debajo del señor Wallace en lo que infiere a encanto o atractivo...- (crack) El viejo dejo caer una gota de sudor de su nuca al escuchar como su Kokatsu se habia roto "coincidencialmente" del lado del castaño -...pero tu tambien tienes tus cosas buenas, habla con el corazon y se sincero contigo mismo, si lo haces, pase lo que pase, sera lo que sea mejor para ti...-_

 _-¡HI!...- metiendose cual metiche Asia apoyaba ambas palmas en la mesa mirando al castaño con decision -...Issei san, usted me salvo de manera desinteresada y siempre piensa en los demas antes que en usted mismo, es la persona mas noble que conozco, ¡estoy segura que cualquier chica estaria contenta de estar con usted!...aunque su amiga de la infancia ya no pueda_

 _-Gracias...- Carraspeo el castaño con un tic nervioso que podia medirse en la escala de Righter ante el intento de animo que le trataban de dar ese par de idiotas, primero, haciendolo ver como un sucio pervertido sin ninguna clase de cualidad que pudiese hacerle frente al encanto de Rygart y segundo, el que creyesen que para él el mundo se habia acabado si no podia tener nada con su amiga de la infancia cuando el ya tenia novia... con buena delantera para variar_

 _-no hay de que...- contestaba Asia alegre con una sonrisa que tenia un arcoiris de fondo, haciendole notar a Issei que al parecer la niña no entendia que era el sarcasmo_

 _-Bueno... tengo cosas que hacer...- Contestaba el castaño levantandose, llamando la atencion de Whisler_

 _-Oi mocoso...¿que hiciste con la parte superior de tu super traje?...- El tono con el que lo pregunto alerto a Issei de que la cosa podia ser seria_

 _-Lo deje en casa DE MI NOVIA...- contestaba recalcando lo que queria recalcar -...lo tuve que rasgar por completo para que ella me pudiese suturar los puntos y evitar que me regase completo antes de llegar aca...-_

 _-eso lo entiendo ¿pero no lo habras tirado o si?...- preguntaba nuevamente Whistler esta vez dejando sentir un atisbo de enojo_

 _-no lo se, no me importa...- contestaba nuevamente Issei restandole importancia -...si es importante que te lo traiga simplemente le dire a Kaori que me lo guarde hasta que pase con él...-_

 _-mas vale que sea asi mocoso...- ultimaba Whistler dandole un sorbo a su taza de te -...puedo reconstruir tu super traje toda las veces que sea necesaria, pero siempre, y escuha bien, SIEMPRE, tienes que traerme el ornamento que esta incrustrado en el hombro izquierdo...-_

 _Las cejas de Issei se juntaban_

 _-¿el 0 que esta hecho en metal?...-_

 _La mirada de Whistler se afilaba aun mas_

 _-pase lo que pase, esa es la unica pieza de tu uniforme que no puedes perder, si lo haces, estas muerto...-_

 _Si bien venia con un humor de perros, la manera en la que Whistler le estaba advirtiendo sobre ese ornamento de su traje fue suficiente para que su temple cambiase a uno mas serio, su viejo camarada de la iglesia no se iba con tonterias cuando queria decir las cosas_

 _-entendido, lo hare llegar ahorita...-_

PAFFFFFFF

El maniqui salia despedido contra la pared, estrellandose estrepitosamente antes de caer totalmente abollado y destrozado en varias partes, por su parte el castaño sin prestarle mayor atencion, iba a la bodega anexa para tomar el siguiente muñeco de esos y seguir practicando, el estallido de los golpes no mermaban un pelo las cosas que rondaban por su mente, habian muchas cosas que estaban ocurriendo tan deprisa que no sabia como manejarlas todas juntas

Estaba el tema de la hechicera y esa cosa "plan Avalon"

Esa puta grabacion de los cojones que no tenia sentido alguno

Su recien iniciada relacion con Murayama chan a la cual el le pondria toda su dedicacion y esmero por hacerla feliz

Rigart Wallace... y Shidou Irina

PAFFFFFFF

Ese era el tema que quizas hacia que pensar doliese mas de lo que lo hacia comunmente, la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas del dojo era de color rojizo anunciando que la noche no demoraria en caer, ya habia pasado la noche afuera en la cama de su novia y si bien le gustaria estar ahi nuevamente lo mas pronto posible, sabia que no podia pasar otra noche fuera de su hogar, no sin poner en alerta su identidad secreta la cual ya no era tan secreta por el extraño sentido de percepcion de Irina, una percepcion inversamente proporcional a su cultura general

Solo esperaba no encontrarse con el imbecil de la iglesia, conociendo a Agrias como era, probablemente habia enviado al rubiecito ese simplemente para tocarle los huevos de manera artisticamente maquiavelica

PAFF PAFF PAFF

-Bueno, ya he llegado tarde antes a casa...-

Susurro para si mismo continuando con su entrenamiento, era cierto que tenia que ir a su hogar ese dia, pero entre mas pudiese extender el tiempo que podia aprobechar para no cruzarse con Irina hasta que su mente no fuese un garabato, seria mejor

* * *

Ya caida la noche el bueno de Hyodo Issei se encontraba frente a la puerta de su casa, el cabreo que sentia al no saber como actuar respecto a lo del novio de Irina estaba en un nivel peligrosamente alto y desahogarse con los pobres maniquies que trabajaban arduamente dia a dia en ese dojo para darle un bocado de comida a su familia no habia sido suficiente para menguar su enojo en buena medida, pero tenia que fingir, o al menos pretender hacerlo, cualquier palabra mal suelta podria dejarlo en una posicion jodida

TAC TAC TAC

Nunca antes se habia sentido tan nervioso de tocar la puerta de su propia casa, ¿que iba a decir?¿que excusa se iba a inventar para justificar su tiempo afuera?

-A la mierda...- susurro para si mismo sintiendo su ser arder de adrenalina y pabor al escuchar los pasos acercandose a su puesta, finalmente abriendose revelando en esta a una preocupada Irina

Modo actor On

-Hola...- saludo con su sonrisa mas brillante aun cuando estaba pegajoso de su sudor y apestando por el mismo

-¡Issei!...- exclamaba ella mientras que el castaño entraba a su hogar, sin quitar su sonrisa radiante -...¡Issei, ¿donde estuviste todo este tiempo?!...-

-¿Todo este tiempo?...- preguntaba el castaño cual idiota buscando fingir que no sabia de lo que estaba habando Irina -Ahhh si...- contestaba como si el Nirvana lo hubiese iluminado -...veras, tuve jornada de entrenamiento en la escuela y bueno...bueno...-

Fue en ese momento cuando noto que paso mas tiempo gruñendo y repartiendo ostias como Bruce Lee que el que paso inventandose una excusa convincente o si quiera pensando en algo

-¿si?...- pregunto Irina alzando una ceja cruzada de brazos, mostrando que sospechaba de alguna manera de Issei como lo hacian los guardias de seguridad de la caja que se movia sola en metal gear solid, por supuesto nuestro heroico superheroe no podia perder mucho tiempo pensando por lo que...

-...termine muy cansado y me fui a descansar en casa de Murayama san y pase la noche con ella...-

Una verdad a medias seguia siendo una verdad

La brisa de la noche soplo metiendose en el ambiente convenientemente para disfrazar el escalofrio que ambos acababan de decir, una ante la sorpresa y el otro por no saber articular cerebro y lengua

-...¿que?...-Pregunto la castaña inexpresiva, mas bien atonita, como si nunca hubiese esperado eso

-Si...- puntualizo el castaño tratando de recuperar el control de su fachada -...al final me declare a Kaori chan y ahora somos novios, de hecho...- Atisbo de malicia Incoming -...me declare ayer a ella, por la noche...-

-vaya...- contestaba Irina menos expresiva pero no por ello menos impresionada por esa declaracion -...eso es...bueno... felicitaciones...-

Aquella noticia fue tan contundente para la angel de las exorcistas que hizo que se olvidase por completo de que el chico frente a ella era un fuerte sospechoso acerca de la identidad secreta de Blaze

-Si... gracias...- contestaba el castaño tambien ausente, habia ganado la mano, pero no se sentia como si hubiese ganado la mesa... de hecho, sentia que al abrir asi la boca habia perdido todo -y tu... ¿que hiciste ayer?...-

El castañete un tanto inquieto por el silencio, volteaba a mirar a su espalda a la puerta de la entrada, donde se encontraba Irina con una mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta, por un momento... por un laaaargo momento, cierto superheroe penso que era mejor acercarse y preguntarle si se encontraba bien, sin embargo...

-yo tambien estuve con mi novio...- contesto ella con firmeza, esta vez siendo ella quien sujetaba por el mango el latigo de la crueldad e indiferencia -...no-no-noo te lo ha-ha-habia dicho Issei... pero yo, tengo novio...-

Una sonrisa torcida como las cuerdas rotas de un violin aparecia en el rostro del castaño

-vaya, no lo sabia...-

Era menester decir que la reaccion del castaño se sintio tan natural que Irina penso que no era una actuacion fingida... y era obvio, una cosa era escuchar que ella le decia eso a Blaze y la otra era decirselo a él como Issei por lo que su reaccion era todo, menos fingida

-Si...- retomaba ella el contra ataque caminando hacia Issei, sacando el celular de su bolsillo -...de hecho, tambien es miembro de la iglesia, representante de una seccion que trabaja en conjunto con la de nosotras, por lo que al hablarle de "tu colaboracion" con nosotras, me pidio que le avisase cuando llegaras a casa para que se contactara contigo...-

Parpadeos rapidos de mano de una violenta apertura de ojos como huevos fritos

-espera...¡¿que?!...-

-Si...- contestaba ella ya sin disimular su enojo, marcando en el celular con fuerza como si teclear fuese sinonimo de golpear -...me dijo, que queria hablar contigo y agradecerte como es debido por todo lo que has hecho por Xenovia y por mi...- decia ya gimoteando -...¡que eras un gran tipo!...-

Obviamente ahi fue cuando el castaño sintio que habia algo mal

-Irina ...espera...-

Susurro el tratando de extender su mano a su amiga de la infancia, siendo cortada por el brusco movimiento de ella girandose a 180 grados dandole la espalda volviendo al interior de la casa

-Rygart Kun estara aqui en treinta minutos...- finalizo dejando al castaño con la palabra en la boca

fiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuu

El silbido divertido que sono en las escaleras hizo notar a Issei que Xenovia estuvo viendo aquella conversacion entre Irina e Issei, su gesto divertido demostraba que al parecer, llevaba ahi buen tiempo

-ahora si la hiciste mala Issei...- anunciaba la peli azul mirando preocupada a su amiga de la infancia encerrada en la cocina preparando un nuevo plato diabolico de manera inconciente -...es la primera vez que veo a Irina... tan dolida...-

El castaño simplemente miraba con dolor el espacio donde antes habia estado Irina, comenzando a correr en direccion a la escalera, si bien antes se quejaba del alboroto que era su cabeza antes de llegar, ahora este parecia ser una tormenta de rayones que se salia por sus orejas

* * *

 **Final capitulo 7**

 **Bueno, lo de las otras noches, sientos los errores, pero es con worpad por lo que no me extendere en eso y mas bien dejare esta escena post palabras de autor y me ire a mirar a la luna preguntandome si el juegazo que fue toda la trilogia de Mass Effect valio la pena un final tan mierdoso como el que tuvo, o si no lo vale y mas bien abandono todo el entretenimiento freak que hay en mi vida y me dedico de lleno al trabajo nuevamente**

 **hasta la otra**

* * *

Cierto ex cura de la iglesia y leyenda de la misma al fundar la seccion Lias se encontraba sudando mientras miraba fijamente lo que le mostraba la pantalla de su equipo en su almacen, hacia unas horas habian empezado una titanica tarea la cual requeria de todos los recursos que pudiese disponer en su inventario

Fwap fwap fwap

Tratar de Jalarsela teniendo mas de setenta años, cosa que evidentemente no pudo hacer

-rayos, no tiene caso...- susurro derrotado subiendose los pantalones para cerrar las cerca de treintas pestañas que tenia abiertas con porno y mirar esa pequeña barra verde que comenzaba a llenarse poco a poco asi como comenzaba a mostrar una serie de archivos que antes estaban encriptados

Research 100%

-Vaya, se tardo su tiempo...-

Sin perder tiempo comenzo a ojear todos los archivos que le habia dado lo que habia recogido Issei de su incursion a la base de la "sensual Onee sama" como le decia él y debia decir que el grado de encriptado de los mismos era demensialmente complejo, tanto que todo el dia corriendo los mismos recien comenzaban a dar resultados, revelandole toda clase de bitacoras escritas y video grabadas

La informacion no contenia mucha informacion de la que se esperaria, eran mas bien codigos y pases de lo que era el "Avalon" sin embargo

Conforme mas entendia de que iba la informacion que estaba analizando, mas palida se hacia la piel de Whistler asi como sus ojos comenzaban a temblar

-esto tiene que ser una jodida broma...-bufaba atonito por no decir aterrado -...algo asi es simplemente imposible...-

Cada archivo arrejaba una serie de diapositivas que no terminaban de tener sentido para él, era imposible que esos datos estuviesen correctos por que el objetivo que se estaba tratando de lograr era materialmente imposible

-Se requeriria una cantidad bestial de energia si quiera para encontrar el equilibrio de...-

Mas informacion era revelada haciendo que finalmente el anciano se obligase a tallarse el tabique y a respirar hondamente, estaba hiperventilando de la impresion, solo habia entendido otras dos cosas y francamente no sabia que era nada de eso

-miembros operarios...- jadeo buscando recuperar el aire -...Rossweise, Knight Jiang Shi y Venom...?-

tras unos segundos jadeando, volvia a parpadear con regularidad, pero no por que hubiese terminado de digerir la informacion, si no por que la misma en si no parecia tener un puto sentido

-Autorizado por... Blaze, supremo concejero...-

Gimio en voz alta, como si repetirlo de esa manera le diese sentido

-¿pero que esta pasando aqui?...-


	9. OVA 2

**Una promesa de la infancia determinara el camino que seguira Hyodo Issei a lo largo de su vida, el camino de la justicia, el camino del super héroe que pelee en nombre de los debiles e indefensos... pero ¿lo estara haciendo bien?¿que es lo que realmente significa ser un super héroe?**

* * *

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: La mejor pareja del anime es la del monje Miroku y Sango la exterminadora de monstruos, habiendo exclarecido eso, prosigo**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad 2: La saga de Mass Effect es lo mejor desde el porno gratuito**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad 3: la cancion del capitulo pasado de la grabación es "wolf in sheep Clothing de Sett it off"**

 **Habiendo esclarecido eso, prosigo**

* * *

 **GRANDSPRADA: Ah huevo cabron, gano la virginidad :v**

 **ZALGOVIAJERO: debo decir que ese ha sido el reto mas duro de este fic socio, escribir algo que sea comico, pero que tambien tenga una trama solida, no como la peliculas de parodias que hay por ahi, por lo que gracias por reconocerlo, y si, es cierto, pero como se dijo en el cap pasado, puede que amigos de la infancia no sea una promesa de sexo a futuro, y bueno, seamos honestos, a Ophis le vale si Issei se vuelve un salvador o un sociopata destructor de mundos**

 **NECHZR: ahi es cuando descubres que estas leyenda historia que tiene giros sucia ;v**

 **MORPHOSISDRAGON: baia baia, nos volvemos a ver, primero que nada ¿quien dice que Irina no quiere a su novio mi hermano? y oye, no esperaba menos de ti hermano, muy buena suposicion, la pregunta es ¿esa es la correcta? ahora, vayamos a las posdatas** **1\. lo soy, lo se 2. que no se note que veo pasion de gavilanes 3. digale eso a melendi 4. feliz paja 5. eso es ser legal 6. a su tiempo, hay que hacerse extrañar 7. los regalan por las mañanas 8. y aun asi me amas**

 **ERENDIR: con el ojo de tigre cabron, y lo lamento, no se por que se me paso, quizas fue lata :v, y pues si, estar seriamente herido es un buen motivo para no tener sexo, digo yo :v**

 **GUEST: pos tambien habra terror y estaremos hechos, y descuida, esta en tu corazon**

 **GUEST: eso sono terriblemente gay, pero gracias**

 **: puede que algun dia... pero ese dia no sera hoy :V**

 **THEGODDRAGON: pos bueno... no creo que sea en este cap**

 **MIGUELZERO24: agradezcale el tema al buen bostero y la concha de tu madre all boys, y pues si, toda chica que tenga mas de 80 de tetas sin pesar mas de 60 es sexy**

 **MORPHOS: 1. pues hay que decirle eso a melendy cabron 2-cierto, como dice la cancion "dejala ir" 3. nop, la chapa esta completa, fuese la teoria que fuese, a descartarla 4. pos joderlo aun mas ;V 5. neh 6. no te conozco pero ya creo que te quiero, gracias por hacerme pensar que no me tire mas de 70 horas pasandome los tres putos juegos al cien sin perder mi tiempo**

 **SHINJIESBOSTERO: y asi con solo referentes, he creado a la waifu de shinjiesbostero, una version femenina de Muszka fusionada con homero simpson... pero con Tetas (inserte la imagen del pepino explosivo que tanto ha hecho por nosotros) y si, al pasar a la tercera persona tocaba valerse de mas que sarcarmo y referencias para mantener el hilo del humor, por eso tambien adopte un vocabulario menos formal y mas desgarbado, similar a lo que se hacia en dark passion play y seamos honestos, su piscina de referencias es la misma mia por que tenemos todos los mismos putos gustos para todo... creo que ust es mi hermano mayor perdido**

 **y si, ya desargue el puto word, WIN**

 **GUERREROWALKER: asi son las cosas de la vida cabron, un dia te mienten con la waifu de la historia y al otro te estan haciendo el examen de prostata con un esfero**

 **CODEBLACK243: de hecho, eso es lo que queria hacer sentir, gracias por plasmarlo en un review cabron**

 **LEYKNAR: ah no, pos gracias**

 **LEONWE5KER: se puede dejar cabron, la cosa es... '¿a que precio? y si, lo del culo roto me gusta, y si, eso es ntr a todas luces, tirarse a gaska cuando Guts ya se habia puesto en plan principe azul con ella no es algo que haga un mejor amigo, Griffith es un cabron y pertenece a la liga de los albinos homosexuales del anime junto a Kaworu de evangelion y el puto Akise aru**

* * *

 **SUPERHERO**

 **Dragons Among Us**

 **OVA 2**

* * *

 _ **[This girl is the only in the world. That made her god of this world]**_

* * *

-¡Blackbird! ¡Blackbird! ¡Blackbird! ¡Blackbird! ¡Blackbird! ¡Blackbird! ¡Blackbird!-

Era el eco que sonaba a varios cientos de metros a la redonda en la noche, todo en torno a un parque donde se realizaba en ese momento los preparativos para un concierto próximo a empezar en unos minutos. Los parales metálicos que sujetaban las luces llegaban a tener hasta diez metros de altura iluminando al jovial publico así como soportando tanto los bafles, como la cortina que cubría la zona de planeación y organización, en esta misma cierta gamberra afinaba su guitarra casi ajena al escándalo del exterior dedicado para ella, sentada en un mini bar donde también descansaba una cerveza a medio tomar

La mencionada había decidido cambiar su look por varias razones, una de ella, ya estaba cansada de parecer la fantasía erótica de un viejo cuarentón y pervertido, abandonando su camisa colegial de manga corta por una tipo traje de color rojo, de manga larga la cual se encontraba pulcramente abotonada hasta el cuello, sobre esta, un juego de chaleco formal y corbata dándole un estilo más pulcro y profesional sin abandonar ese aire juvenil que caracterizaba a la estrella en ascenso, su falda seguiría siendo roja, pero había decidido que era hora de que esta al menos llegase hasta sus rodillas, mirándose a si misma sonrió lánguidamente

-definitivamente así está mejor...- susurraba sin dejar de masticar el chicle que tenía en su boca -...durante todas mis aventuras con Issei siempre terminaba con las bragas al aire por lo que no, ya no más de darle ese espectáculo a cuanto enemigo nos encontrásemos... la cosa se puso tan fuera de control que no demoro en aparecer en internet mi propio "pack" de fotos...-

Sí, no fue precisamente agradable encontrar que por Facebook ya corrían fotos de la "carismática periodista" cuya cantidad de estas desde el ángulo inferior de su falda destacaban

 _-Issei...-_

 _-¿Si?...-_

 _-¿Podrías hacerme un favorcito?...- (inserte cara de cachorrito meloso)_

Creo que si llevan tanto tiempo como yo en este negocio, ya sabrán como terminarían las cosas ¿no?

 _BOOST_

 _TRANSFER_

 _BOOOOOOOMMMM_

Bueno, el asunto no demoro en terminar de la manera más feliz para ella, ser la mejor amiga de un superhéroe era un gran plus para situaciones como esa, los gordos vírgenes, feos y granados que subieron esas fotos a megaupload lo supieron de buena mano

-amiga...- bufaba ella en un suspiro cansado sonriendo lánguidamente, como si aquel termino la incomodase sobremanera, ninguno de sus compañeros actuales de banda sabían mucho sobre cierto castaño, pero si sabían que su vocalista y líder trataba de arrancarse de la mente todo pensamiento pertinente al mencionado, fallando miserablemente, más cuando ella miraba con cierta atención un flequillo rebelde que se posaba en el centro de su frente -vaya tarado... y pensar que me arregle el cabello como él me había sugerido...-

 _-oooyee... idiiiotaaaa...- bufaba cierta peli roja con sus brazos apoyados en la barra del bar donde frecuentaba tocar, con un coctel a medio terminar y los vasos vacíos de otros dos que ya se había bebido a su costado_

 _-idiiiotaaa tu abuellaaa...- contestaba cierto castaño en una condición no mucho mejor que la de ella, totalmente sonrojado y despeinado con un ojito chiquito de la embriaguez, ojito que miraba a su querida y fiel compañera quien tenía una expresión extraña a su parecer -...que ...quieres...Ezaanaa...-_

 _Durante unos instantes la peli roja se quedaba en silencio, también sonrojada, con una expresión molesta en su rostro_

 _-quiero cambiar mi look...- soltaba tajante, apretando sus labios nuevamente_

 _-¿y eso me afecta en...?- preguntaba el castaño aguantando el mareo que lo estaba dominando en esos momentos_

 _-¡que quiero cambiarme el peinado gusano!...- exclamaba la del parche poniéndose verde, no se sabía si del mal genio o por las náuseas -... ¡dime ya como debería arreglarme el cabello!-_

 _-¡yo que sé!¡no sé cómo peinarme como niña!...- respondía apelando a su ebriedad el superhéroe, alzando su dedo índice al bar ténder quien mirándolos un tanto cohibido, le servía un shot de tequilla a cada uno, cosa que no demoraron en tomar sus respectivos chupos y alzarlos para cruzar sus brazos como si fuese un brindis de una pareja casada e ingerir el poco modesto trago de un solo jalón, haciendo un gesto amargo al pasarlo -...¡joder!¡eshta cosha esta del asco!...-_

 _Y así sintiéndose mejores personas ambos volvían a acomodarse en sus asientos, Issei mirando perdidamente al techo mientras que ella se recostaba sobre su vaso en la barra_

 _-pues que como te gustaría verme peinada tarado...- gemía ella delineando el borde del vaso con una expresión perdida y un tono menos desafiante -...algún fetiche asqueroso con los peinados debes tener que me dé una idea...-_

 _El castañete parpadeaba varias veces, mirando a todas partes sin mover su cabeza como si tuviese láseres en los ojos_

 _-pos... ¿colet...-_

 _-¡nada de coletas!...- exclamaba molesta la peli roja -...evita que sea el peinado de la señorita perfección, sé que es tu novia, pero no te pases de verga tarado...-_

 _-bueno...- susurraba el castaño recomponiéndose levemente -...tienes un pelo... muy bonito y lacio...¿porque no te lo atas atrás?...- al ver como su compañera asentía en silencio, sujetándose el cabello en su nuca con su mano él continuaba -...y ya que te molesta lo del parche... llevarte el cabello del frente y del lado para que lo cubra...- esta vez era él quien acomodaba el cabello de la guitarrista con su mano, haciendo que el rubor de ella fuese por algo más que su alto grado de alcohol en la sangre -...así te quedaría brutal...-Finalizando con eso, el castaño volvía a su asiento, mientras Izana se acariciaba los lacios mechones frontales de su cabello, tratando de cubrir su ojo parchado con este_

 _-oye... puede que tenga estilo...- susurraba divertida volteando a mirar a su compañero quien ya se encontraba hablando cariñosamente con otra persona -... ¿pero qué?...-_

 _-Yo a usted lo quiero mucho cabron...- lloraba el castaño abrazando la calva del bar ténder quien restándole importancia continuaba limpiando los vasos -...¡usted es como mi hermano! sniff -...¡hijo de puta!¡nunca me abandone y me deje soloooo!...- era menester decir que cuando se decía llorar, era literal_

 _-tu amigo está muy ebrio...- bufaba el calvo mirando con reproche a la peli roja -... ¿no deberías llevártelo a su casa? Digo, tu tampoco pareces estar muy bien...-_

Nuevamente un suspiro triste escapaba de ella, debía ser honesta, la sugerencia del cambio de peinado le había fascinado, era un toque que jugaba muy bien cuando maquillaba su ojo bueno dándole un aspecto que hacia quedar a Avril Lavigne como una pueblerina perdedora, otra cosa que tenía que agradecerle a Issei cuando tuviese la oportunidad

-Lástima que no esté aquí... para verme debutar...- Expresaba delatando la razón de su melancolía, esa era su gran noche, la noche en la que la Banda que ella había formado con tanto esfuerzo y que había hecho popular con ayuda de los videos que había grabado de Issei creando con ellos Amvs con las canciones de su puño y letra, la noche más importante en la vida de ella hasta ahora

Y por una estúpida pelea él no se encontraría ahí para apoyarla

-Que se joda...- bufaba tajante dándose empuje levantándose, palmeándose la cara con ambas manos de la mano que tocaba un fuerte acorde ladeando su cuello retadora -...si él quiere estar con la animadora de la iglesia pues que lo haga, esta es mi noche y la voy a disfrutar...-

Habiendo anunciado eso, le daba la señal a sus compañeros para que salieran al escenario

-¡wwwwwwoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!...-

El grito del público fue ensordecedor, sumándole a este el imponente brillo de las luces señalándola a ella y solo a ella como la única persona importante en ese lugar hizo que pasase saliva pesadamente, este era su momento estelar, el momento por el que había trabajado tan duro, era casi imposible de creer que su sueño se estuviese cumpliendo

La emoción la desbordo por completo, pero lejos de sentimental izarse como una princesa Disney

-¡buenas noches damas y caballeros! ¡Somos... el entretenimiento!...- Grito tomando el micrófono en sus manos señalando a todo el público, para comenzar con la canción, tomando su guitarra comenzando a tocar unas muy sencillas notas graves y desgarbadas

 **-¡jajajajajajaja this is about you!...-**

Le hacía gracia pensar, que la canción que la había lanzado al estrellato, era una que precisamente le había dedicado a cierto imbécil que hacía de superhéroe y a su queridísima amiga de la infancia y actual novia

 **...como...odio...a...esa...perra...**

 **-Be aware, be aware, Be Skeptical, of their smile, of their smile so plaited gold...**

 _Han pasado tres días desde que esa chica Irina y su amiga de nombre gracioso llegaron a esta ciudad pasando a saludar a los Hyodo, no puedo decir que estoy contenta, rápidamente se pegó a Issei como si de un chicle se tratase y la verdad es que es incómodo... digo, yo también le tengo mucho cariño al tonto, pero no es como si yo fuese por ahí abrazándolo a todas partes de manera empalagosa botando corazoncitos al aire y la verdad es que alguien así me enferma, sé que son amigos de la infancia y todo ese rollo, pero yo también lo soy, y no actuó como una fangirl de poca monta_

 _En fin, puede que su presencia sea detestable, pero al menos trae algo bueno consigo, desde el incidente con Riser no había habido nada que valiese la pena para grabar y subir a la página, parecía que la pelea Dragón Phoenix era a lo único a lo que podríamos aspirar como un evento a lo grande, pero ya no, este par de golfas vinieron desde Europa anunciando que se iban a agarrar con las demonios del lugar si se aliaban con los ángeles caídos...¡en el robo de las jodidas espadas Excalibur!¡la fucking espada en la piedra Excalibur!¡mis ovarios!... no solo eso, si no que habría incluso un peo con uno de los tipos que aparecía en la Biblia dándose de a piñas con Dios, este parecía ser un evento muchísimo más grande que la pelea contra el Phoenix y por supuesto yo, la mejor periodista, cantante, youtuber y representante del mundo, se encargaría de filmar para reunir los fondos para crear el comic de Blaze... estoy reuniendo los fondos para hacer parecer el trabajo de Stan lee como si fuese el del creador de one punch man (ojo, el del web comic, no el del manga)_

 _Sin embargo, paso algo que jamás pensé que me fuese a pasar_

 _-esto... no creo que sea buena idea que estés aquí Izana chan...-_

 _Si, esa era la detestable perra de Shidou Irina, mirándome con aprehensión junto a su inexpresiva y cara culo amiga, actualmente las tres nos encontramos por los ecos de la mala coincidencia atrás de la escuela, no pensaba cruzármelas mientras venia de para acá con mi cámara, pero si, tuve la desgracia de encontrarlas mientras me acercaba a rastras atrás de la escuela de la Gremory_

 _-¿desde cuándo tengo que pedirte permiso para estar aquí?...- contrapongo desafiante, cruzada de brazos -...si no te has dado cuenta, soy periodista, estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurre es mi deber...-_

 _-sabes que no podemos dejarte grabar nada de lo que ocurrirá...- esta vez es Xenovia quien me detiene, solo que ella si me amenaza sin pelos en la lengua con su mirada -...tendremos que destruir tus equipos...-_

 _¡Ah no!¡ni mierda!_

 _-Sobre mi cadáver...-_

 _-ya basta...- quien llega a salvar el día como siempre, es Issei ya vestido como Blaze, poniéndose entre mi bella persona y este par de tipejas -...oí Irina, agradecería que no le hablases así a Izana...-_

 _¿Uh?_

 _-Lo siento Issei kun...-_

 _¿UHHHH?¡¿Issei kun?! No me digas que él fue tan animal de..._

 _-¡Issei!¡les revelaste tu identidad secreta?!...- sé qué hace tiempo me prometí no cuestionar las decisiones que tomase Issei sobre su papel como superhéroe ¿pero realmente fue tan imbécil de revelarle su identidad a este par simplemente porque una de ellas es Irina? A mi pregunta, ambas disque exorcistas me miran molestas mientras que el bueno para nada de él se quita su máscara mostrándome su rostro_

 _-es obvio Izana...- contesta como si nada -...ambas son exorcistas, son aliadas en esta pelea que está a punto de ocurrir y estoy seguro que puedo confiarle mi identidad a Irina sin que ocurra nada ¿a qué si?...-_

 _-por supuesto...- contesta la perra de coletas sonriente -...pero agradecería Issei que considerases mi propuesta de unirte a la iglesia ¡no hay mayor placer en esta vida que servir a la causa del señor!...-_

 _¡Sobre mi cadáver!_

 _-Irina... ni de coña lo haría...- contesta Issei desviando su mirada, bueno, parece ser que no terminara de cavar su propia tumba esta noche, me alegro, si hubiese dicho que se uniría a la iglesia haría que Kokabiel fuese el menor de sus problemas, sería un descaro después de lo que esos grandísimos hijos de puta me hicieron cuando conoció a Agrias, de no ser porque sacrifique mi cámara para ganar algo de tiempo y que Issei llegase a rescatarme en ese entonces pude haber muerto..._

 _-Issei, reconsidéralo...- suplicaba ella una vez más, creyendo que haciendo carita de cachorro le serviría para convencerlo -... estas desperdiciando tu potencial actuando así, si quieres proteger a los inocentes sirve de la mano del señor...-_

 _Por unos cuantos segundos trascendentales en la vida del señor... Issei y yo nos quedamos parpadeando extrañados_

 _-la iglesia...-_

 _-¿protegiendo a los inocentes?...- complemente Issei, acto seguido nos volteamos a mirar sin parar de parpadear... creo que la siguiente reacción fue de lo más natural_

 _-¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!...-_

 _¿a quién le importa que Kokabiel o quien sea este al otro lado del edificio? sin importar que estamos a punto de entrar en una batalla final de esas de finales de temporada en los animes, ambos estallamos de risa ante tal afirmación, yo estoy apoyándome sobre mis rodillas mientras me aprieto el pecho luchando por evitar romperme unas costillas riéndome mientras que Issei recuesta su frente en un árbol y no demora en comenzar a darle cabezazos tratando de recuperarse_

 _-¡oi oí oi!¡¿escuchaste eso?...- no puedo evitar preguntar jocosamente, no solo por lo estúpido de la afirmación, si no que parece que a la señorita rayos de sol de verdad le cabrea que nos riamos de la iglesia, siendo así romperme dos o tres costillas por reírmele en la cara no suena nada mal_

 _-si lo sé, oh JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA disque la iglesia protegiendo a los inocentes...- contesta mi idiota favorito a duras penas volviendo hacia nosotras secándose las lágrimas -..Esa, esa estuvo muy buena Irina, en serio...-_

 _Cabe decir que a diferencia de nosotros dos, las dos lacayas no estan precisamente de buen humor_

 _-Reírse de la iglesia es blasfemia...- bufaba Xenovia amenazante tratando de intimidarnos a los dos fracasando miserablemente en el intento_

 _-no creo, a lo mucho reírse de Dios, pero de ese grupo de paria...- la buena opinión que Issei estaba soltando de la iglesia fue suficiente para hacer fastidiar a Irina, quien junto a Xenovia se giraba dándonos la espalda -...oigan ¡¿a dónde van?!...-_

 _-tenemos un enemigo al cual enfrentar...- contestaba Irina cortante, mirando con cierto desprecio a su querido amigo de la infancia -... está bien que contemos con tu ayuda Issei, pero no te burles de nuestras creencias...- sin decir mucho más, gira su cabeza orgullosa para continuar_

 _-¡oye!¡espera Irina!¡no te lo tomes tan apecho!...-_

 _Sin decir mucho más Issei comienza a correr en dirección a Irina dejándome atrás ¿qué tal este idiota? me cobrare esto después, pero por ahora_

 _-¡oye idiota!¡esperameeeeeeee!...-_

 _Dije que grabaría esa pelea si o si, así que no hay tiempo que perder, aunque tenga que llevar todo el equipo abrazado dejando correr los cables por el piso..._

 **-Deceit so Natural...-**

 _SI, para ella engañar es tan fácil, su forma melosa de actuar, ese iughhh..."cariño" tan aparente que le tenía a Issei, como siempre le hablaba como si fuese una princesita... todo lo que fuese necesario para que el tarado se creyese que de verdad ella quería algo con él..._

 _-ojala fuese así...-_

 _¿Para qué mentir?_

 _Siempre lo supe, para Issei esa tipa era alguien sumamente importante y quiera aceptarlo o no, sé que el primer amor es imborrable para muchos, y se bien que el sentimiento era mutuo, odio admitirlo, pero vi luchar a Irina con tal apego y tal fiereza cuando sentía que Issei estaba en peligro, ¡carajo! nunca había visto a nadie usar tantas armas para atacar a un pequeño grupo de monstruos como lo era la manada de cerberus que estaba invocando Kokabiel como si fuese una máquina de crear npcs_

 _Y mientras tanto, yo me tenía que quedar escondida, impotente, limitando mi utilidad únicamente a grabar esperando que jamás me descubriesen mientras lo hacía... no lo había pensado mucho hasta ahora... pero al hacerlo, realmente me sentí como una completa inútil, solo como algo que sobraba, mientras que al menos Irina podía pelear mano a mano con Issei_

 _-¿estás bien?...-_

 _Me pregunta el bar ténder mirándome de reojo, no quiero dignarme a mirarlo, supongo que debe estar extrañado de que yo venga sola a este lugar, sin que Issei venga a escucharme tocar o cantar_

 _-no es nada... solo quería venir hoy... a emborracharme...-_

 _-¿sabes que si lo dices tan descaradamente me metes en problemas verdad?...- me refuta el calvo este mirándome juntando sus cejas -...recordemos que tienes dieciséis años...-_

 _-bueno, está bien, no lo diré...- cierto, no puedo cagarle el negocio a este tipo, aquí fue donde mi banda nació -...oí, ¿alguna vez te sentiste un inútil completo?...-_

 _De nuevo el cabeza de huevo me mira de soslayo sin entender de lo que le hablo, es normal, ¿qué va a saber el sobre cómo me siento?¡carajo!¡ni si quiera yo misma se cómo me siento!_

 _-¿ocurrió algo con tu amigo?...-_

 _Jeh... si paso algo...esa pregunta debí habérmela hecho yo antes, cuando comencé a notar que las cosas estaban cambiando, cuando comencé a notar que la señora sonrisa rayos de sol y el tarado de Issei comenzaban a hacerse más y más cercanos después de lo del incidente con las Excalibur, ya no era solo que ella lo abrasase empalagosamente todo el tiempo en los momentos que se hacían planes para las peleas que habían, tampoco para ese rollo que hubo con lo de la reunión de las tres facciones... era que simplemente congeniaban bien_

 _Y yo mientras tanto, seguía yendo a mi bola... obviamente jamás deje de estar presente en las peleas que Issei tenía, pero era obvio que estaba pasando a un segundo plano..._

 _¿Pero por qué?..._

 _La razón era más que obvia_

 _Ese sentimiento que me estaba corroyendo, no solo los celos y la envidia... si no esa sensación de inutilidad... me estaban consumiendo... ¿para qué pretender que no es así? que estoy por encima de eso... ¡es mentira! tan pronto me di cuenta de eso, no supe cómo seguir estando cerca de él_

 **¡but the wolf in sheep´s clothing is more than a warning!**

 _-todo esta listo...- bufaba el castaño acomodándose su máscara, mirando de soslayo a los distintos guardias demoniacos, angelicales y pseudo angelicales que patrullaban la escuela donde él estudiaba, la razón para esto era simple, El diablo, la amiguita del diablo, el suplente de Dios y un sujeto barba de chivo se iban a reunir para hablar de paz cuando ninguno de ellos se agradaba en lo más mínimo -¿estas segura de que quieres estar aquí?...-_

 _-evidentemente no...- contestaba la carismática periodista cruzada de brazos con una chupeta en la boca mirando con desdén a su compañero -...la verdad es que sigo creyendo que estar aquí es estúpido, nada de esto nos incumbe...-_

 _Eran de las pocas veces en la que ambos chicos no estaban de acuerdo, y la presente era una de esas, la razón era simple_

 _-¡por supuesto que si Izana chan!...- exclamaba enérgicamente Irina llevando ambos puños a su pecho -...Issei es el superhéroe que protege a la ciudad, es importante que este aquí en el momento más importante de la historia de la humanidad...-_

 _La peli roja por supuesto gruñía cerrando su ojo carraspeando sus dientes_

 _-¿esta farsa? por favor...- contestaba ella enfocando a la castaña, sobraba decir que no se la aguantaba ni en pintura -...esto de la tregua es más falso que las tetas de Pamela Anderson, Los demonios requieren que las personas ofrenden sus almas y pequen para seguir funcionando, cosa que la iglesia también requiere a su manera, así que es imposible que haya un acuerdo real...- la mirada de la oji gris ganaba una hostilidad especialmente grande -...la única razón seria que ambos obtuviesen algo más valioso de lo que ganan engañando y esclavizando a la humanidad...-_

 _Lo que para Irina sería una Blasfemia, para Issei era un argumento a tener en cuenta, su amiga al tener delirios de Luisa Leine había desarrollado un sentido del raciocinio superior, y era obvio que si estaba diciendo eso era por algo... sin embargo todo eso pasaba desapercibido al ver como su mejor amiga miraba con desprecio legitimo a su amiga de la infancia_

 _-eso me lleva al siguiente punto...- la seriedad y hostilidad con la que hablaba la peli roja alerto a ambos guerreros -...Shidou Irina...déjame decirte que no me agradas en absoluto...- ante esa declaración, tanto Issei como irina se sobresaltaban notablemente, más la castaña quien no sabía porque era objeto de tal sentimiento contra ella -...de hecho, si algo detesto realmente es que alguien quiera manipular a Issei para su provecho...-_

 _-¡Izana!...- quien dio el primero paso molesto fue Issei, haciendo retroceder a la peli roja unos pasos, sin embargo, el gesto de ella permanecía inmutable -... ¿por qué estás diciendo algo así?...-_

 _Molesta la peli roja tomo por el cuello de su traje al castaño, mirándolo totalmente iracunda perdiendo el poco control que tenía ahí mismo_

 _-¡¿es que eres tan ciego Issei?!¡¿No te has dado cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo aquí?!...- El castaño no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal arrebato de su amiga, quedándose en silencio tratando de decir cualquier cosa, pero la forma en la que ella lo miraba y como estaba actuando no le permitía hacer nada -... ¡para empezar ¿quién fue quien te dijo que tenías que venir a esta reunión?!...-_

 _-A-Agrias...- contestaba el castaño sin salir de su impresión, como respuesta el agarre de la peli roja se hacía más fuerte, acortando la distancia de ambos aún más_

 _-...A lo que trato de llegar idiota es que si hay algo valioso aquí para esas escorias que se van a reunir pronto, es el poder de los dragones celestiales ¡todo este alto al fuego es una pantalla para ver quién te recluta!¡ya tienen al blanco y van por ti!¡es por eso que la Iglesia le ordeno a Agrias y a Shidou Irina que te convencieran de venir a este lugar!...-_

 _Si bien Irina había estado más bien estática por la discusión entre ambos, el que dijesen tal cosa de ella hizo que se alertara de que las cosas se estaban tornando mucho peor de lo que pensaba_

 _-¡espera Izana chan!¡¿estás diciendo que yo estoy manipulando a Issei kun?!...-_

 _Como repuesta la chica del parche le dedicaba una mirada llena de desprecio a la exorcista_

 _-_ _vaya, parece ser que no todos los nutrientes de lo que te comes se van a tus tetas... parece que algo si va a tu cerebro...-_

 _-¡Espera un minuto Izana!¡Agrias nee no haría eso!¡mucho menos Irina!...- contraponía Issei claramente molesto-...es cierto que Agrias quiere que me una a la iglesia, pero dijo que sería mi decisión y nada va a cambiar eso y aunque no fuese así, jamás me uniría a ellos y puedes estar segura de eso...¡pero lo que no te puedo permitir es que digas que Irina está tratando de manipularme!...-_

 _-¡ah no!¡no lo está haciendo!...- bufaba la peli roja sarcásticamente -...Issei kun ¿por qué no te unes a la iglesia?...Issei kun, quiero que peleemos juntos bajo la mano del señor...Issei kun, por favor, ven a la iglesia conmigo...- decía Izana imitando de manera burlona la voz de la castaña de coletas-...¡viejo, de cada cuatro frases que salen de su boca, una diciéndote que te unas a estos tipos!¡no puedo creer que seas tan ciego para no notarlo!...-_

 _Ese quizás era el punto que más la estaba molestando, un tratado de paz de ese estilo era así mismo un tratado silencioso para la obtención de poder militar, desde hacía tiempo las tres facciones como otros grupos habían tratado de reclutar a Issei en sus filas, el hecho de descubrir que la mujer que lo salvo de morir y su amiga de la infancia fuesen de la iglesia hizo que el avance de estos fuese más directo, mucho más al haber habido un punto de crisis como la invasión de Kokabiel_

 _Ella jamás dejaría que nadie se aprovechase de su mejor amigo, era quien velaba por tratar de socorrerlo y ayudarlo en lo que pudiese para cumplir con su meta de ser un superhéroe, sin embargo, esta vez, con legitimo miedo en su corazón, Izana observo como quien avanzaba hacia ella molesto, era Issei_

 _PAFFFF_

 _No fue brusca ni dura, simplemente fue para callarla, sin embargo, la cachetada que ella acababa de recibir fue suficiente para dejarla en estado de shock por unos instantes donde no artículo que era lo que había ocurrido_

 _-no dejare que hables así de Irina Izana...- soltó tajante el castaño_

 _Todos los seres sobre naturales que estaban rondando la zona siguieron realizando sus labores sin importarles la escena que se había gestado al costado del edificio del club de ocultismo, una donde el superhéroe miraba con reproche a su amiga mientras que esta salía del shock, para ver con decepción y desprecio a quien consideraba la persona más importante en su mundo_

 _-vaya, con que así serán las cosas...-hablo con una voz escalofriantemente baja-...-...¿te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? tu, quien juraste convertirte en un superhéroe precisamente para estar en la línea entre las personas indefensas y el mundo sobre natural... estas aquí, como representante de la iglesia, solamente porque ella y Agrias te lo han pedido...-para impresión de Issei, su amiga y manager sonreía tristemente, desviando su mirada al costado con su ojo particularmente brilloso, a punto de estallar en llanto-...y solo porque te estoy advirtiendo de eso, advirtiéndote que no te dejes manipular simplemente porque es tu amiga de la infancia... sales con esto...- La cantidad de gestos que hacia la peli roja denotaba el esfuerzo que hacía por evitar llorar por la decepción_

 _-Izana...-_

 _En el momento en el que Issei se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y pretendía disculparse, lo que obtuvo como respuesta tan solo susurrando su nombre, fue la mirada llena de desprecio de la peli roja_

 _Izana, discúlpame...- esta vez es Irina quien los interrumpía nerviosa-...no era mi intensión que ustedes dos se pelearan ¡vamos!¡no se pongan así!¡ustedes dos son mejores amigos no deberían pelear por...-_

 _-¡tú cállate!...-Interrumpía la peli roja claramente asqueada con la presencia de la exorcista-...ahí está lo que querías, tienes a Issei comiendo de tu mano para que hagas lo que te venga en gana...-_

 _Sin decir mucho más, claramente resentida, Izana tomaba su equipo de cámaras y cables al hombro, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse en dirección a la salida de la escuela_

 _-¡Izana!¡¿a dónde vas?!...-_

 _-a cualquier parte menos acá...- respondió secamente -...allá tú si quieres quedarte aquí como idiota dándole a estos idiotas lo que quieren en vez de mantenerte fiel a tu palabra y rol como superhéroe... adiós...-_

 _Antes de poder dar tres pasos, cierta persona interrumpía su caminar poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la dolida periodista tratando de detener la pelea, fallando miserablemente en el intento_

 _-¡Izana san!...-_

 _-creí haberte dicho que cerraras la boca Shidou...y no me toques-_

 _-está bien, pero quiero que te quedes aquí con nosotros...- decía Irina con una expresión particularmente seria para lo que solía ser el carácter de ella-...no creo que pase nada malo hoy, pero no me sentiré tranquila si vas por ahí sin que podamos protegerte...-_

 _Como respuesta, la mirada legítima de odio de la peli roja aplastaba brutalmente el ofrecimiento de la castaña, haciendo que ella diese un paso hacia atrás_

 _-quédate con nosotros, realmente me preocupas...eres una querida amiga mía- finalizo Irina sin abandonar la esperanza de que las cosas no se dañasen, sin embargo, tratándose de la peli roja, cualquier palabra dicha por ella era una burda mentira para mantener su actuación de fiel amiga de la infancia de Issei_

 _-Adiós...-finalizo cortante la peli roja quitando con una palmado la mano de la castaña de su hombro, para finalmente salir de la escuela dejando en esta a Issei y a Irina quienes contrariados y afectados por el comportamiento de la peli roja no supieron cómo reaccionar, mas Irina sintiendo que su presencia estaba dañando la amistad que ambos tenían_

 _-como la odio...- susurraba la peli roja en la soledad de su recorrido_

 _En buena parte, las acusaciones de Izana contra Irina eran legítimas, todo lo que estaba diciendo era cierto y no había nadie quien le pudiese quitar eso, Irina tendría que ser una niñita descerebrada si realmente no era consciente de que la iglesia estaba usando su amistad con Issei para tratar de unirlo a su bando apelando a la relación que había entre ambos, sin embargo, había otra cosa, la razón por la que Izana realmente detestaba a la castaña_

 _En medio de la calle, ella detenía su caminar, dejándose ganar finalmente por la frustración que se manifestaba en manera de una sutil lágrima que no demoro en secar_

 _-estoy cansada de estar por debajo de ella siempre...- murmuro claramente derrotada e impotente, sintiéndose superada en todo aspecto con Irina -...Es más bonita, es más cariñosa, es más educada, puede pelear, puede proteger a Issei mientras que yo no puedo hacerlo...-_

 _Aquella era la verdadera razón del resentimiento de la peli roja contra la Exorcista, la clara diferencia del papel de ambas, como Irina si podía pelear lado a lado con Issei mientras que ella no podía hacerlo, lo único que podía hacer era ser una damisela en peligro_

 _Tan pronto se dio cuenta de eso sintió que todo su mundo se derrumbaría, todo parecía apuntar que al final, seria Irina quien se quedase con el cariño y afecto de Issei, mientras que ella pasaría a un segundo plano_

 _Sin poder hacer nada_

 _Sin poder decir nada_

 _-ni si quiera llego a secretaria...- finalizo, retomando la marcha, secándose el ojo con la manga de su camisa_

* * *

 _-vaya... ya veo...- me contesta... creo que se llama Johnny limpiando los vasos, ladeando su cabeza como si estuviese decepcionado -...básicamente te frustra saber que no puedes hacer nada para ayudar a tu amigo...-_

 _-así es...- por mi parte ya estoy recostada contra la barra, con mi último vaso vacío sin ganas de querer tomar mucho más -...es un asco...hasta ahora había estado con él para todo, pero solo fue cuestión de que ella apareciera para darme cuenta de que solo estorbaba, de que siempre tenía que estar protegiéndome o que siempre se limitaba para no lastimarme... sumando eso a que esa perra de Irina si puede pelear para ayudarlo y que ambos están enamorados termine de entender que yo no tengo nada de especial... al notarlo preferí alejarme, Issei está feliz con su tetona de coletas angelicales y yo no soy nadie para molestarlo...-_

 _-es una lástima...- me responde el calvo este sentándose al lado, tomando también un vaso ya que es tarde y estaba cerrando -...sé que no es lo mismo, pero hace dos semanas perdí un mono titi que tenía como mascota...- bufa este sujeto melancólico -...estaba algo ebrio y bueno, tenía un rifle y en ese momento me pareció divertido corretearlo disparándole, pero se me fue la mano...sé que se siente perder a alguien-_

 _Órale, esto es turbio, hare como que estoy conmovida...modo Ben Stiller on_

 _-vaya, parece que ambos hemos perdido a nuestros respectivos... pajeros...-_

 _-sí, ha sido duro...- me responde sirviéndome otro vaso pese a que no quiero tomar ya -...era mi única compañía desde que mi carrera se vino abajo...un día eres el pelón de Brazzers y al otro le estas sirviendo tragos a menores de edad...-_

 _¡Un momento!¿pelón de Brazzers?_

 _-¿eres Johnny Sins?...- con razón se me hacía conocido... de los memes obviamente, no es como si yo conociese su profesional trabajo o su descomunal pedazo de...olvídenlo_

 _El calviche este me dedica una sonrisa más bien turbia_

 _-así es...-_

 _-vaya...- el temor me hace reincorporarme un poco, digo, estamos los dos solos en un bar y este tipo tiene cierta fama que no creo conveniente ignorar -... tendrás que disculparme socio pero ¿no me piensas hacer nada raro verdad? digo, puede que este peleada, pero ya sabes que estoy enamorada de Issei y tú tienes fama de no perdonársela ni a tu propia madre-_

 _Curiosamente a mis palabras, el sujeto este empieza a reírme... no sé qué tan ebria este pero no demoramos en reírnos al unísono_

 _-ya no puedo...- me contesta casi poniéndose a llorar -...en una ocasión como no hubo trabajo por tres días contrate los servicios de unas muy profesionales Onee samas que vinieron vestidas de espartanas, las hubieras visto, estaban tremendamente buenas-_

 _Vaya, esto suena interesante, por alguna razón algo así me suena familiar_

 _-¿y que paso después?...-_

 _-pues que una de ellas puso manos y boca a la obra...- haciendo un gesto con su mano, su boca y su lengua como si... iughh...- y... y...-_

 _-¿y?...-_

 _-no sé qué tenía en esa lengua, pero cuando fui al día siguiente al médico, me informaron de que alguien me había hecho al vasectomía...-_

 _-...-_

 _-...-_

 _-que turbio...- definitivamente no fue la mejor manera de romper ese silencio incomodo que se había adueñado del ambiente pero punto aparte ¿a quién le importa? -...lo lamento...-_

 _-ya que...- gime lánguidamente, para luego mirarme con cierta seriedad -...escucha Izana, entiendo que estés triste en estos momentos, que sientas que lo mejor que puedes hacer es hacerte a un lado, sin embargo nada está más lejos de la verdad, si crees que estando cerca de Issei solo lo estás limitando, entonces vete, ¡pero si la razón por la que quieres irte de su vida es por que sientes que alguien más puede darle más cosas que tu entonces no puedes estar más equivocada!¡¿tu amas a Parker no?!-_

 _-es Issei...- contrapongo molesta_

 _-¡respóndeme la pregunta!...-_

 _-¡señor, si señor!...- ¿en qué momento me enliste en la marina?_

 _-¡entonces nada de retroceder simplemente porque te sientas menos!¡si sientes que no tienes lo necesario para estar al lado de tu amigo, entonces haz algo al respecto!... si tienes tiempo para pensar de esa manera, tienes tiempo para pensar cómo sacarle partido a tus virtudes…- tras decir eso, el pelón soltaba un suspiro recogiendo ambos vasos vacíos -…si estuviese en tu lugar, intentaría ver que tengo yo que no tiene la otra y de ahí, ver como con eso haces la diferencia…-_

 _Órale_

 _-vaya, eso fue… profundo…-_

 _-en uno de mis papeles hice de psicólogo…- me responde sonriendo… no me mal entiendan, pero que este tipo sonría la verdad me da algo de grima_

 _-no quiero saber tanto…pero gracias…-_

 _Si, de buenas a primera si sé que este tipo es un peligro, debo decir que sus palabras me animaron un poco, aunque ojala fuese tan fácil, ¿cosas que tengo yo que no tiene Irina? ¿Cuáles? ¿Un parche en el ojo, falta de educación formal o problemas con la autoridad?_

 _No, sé que tengo algo que ni Irina ni nadie más tiene, pero no quiero hacer uso de eso, olvídenlo_

* * *

-¿es aquí?...-

Ha pasado un mes desde que Izana chan se fue de la escuela el día de la reunión del tratado de paz, desde entonces no hemos sabido nada de ella, las páginas web de Issei kun como Blaze siguieron siendo administradas por ella, pero al estar alejada de nosotros el contenido se detuvo por completo, ahora lo único que aparecen en estas son unos cuantos guiños a su banda de rock, se llama Blackbird si mal no recuerdo, hace unos días fue su primer concierto y pensé que ahí sería un buen lugar para buscarla, pero Issei kun me dijo que no fuera, que él iría a allá para hablar con ella, no sé qué habrá pasado en ese lugar, pero el volvió sin haber hablado con ella, también me pidió que no escuchase las canciones de ella por el momento, no entiendo por qué tanto secretismo sobre tantas cosas que están aconteciendo con Izana chan, ella es una querida amiga mía y sé que aunque tengamos nuestras diferencias cuando se trata de Issei kun, ella me sigue viendo como a una hermana mayor

-eso creo…-me responde Issei mirando una dirección anotada en un papelito -…creo que aquí es donde vivía antes…-

Nuestros pasos tratando de averiguar su paradero nos llevaron a una vieja pensión a las afueras de la ciudad, algo descuidada, por el tamaño y como se abre al bosque que queda atrás de esta puedo asegurar que fue un lugar grande hace algunos años, pero lo corroído de sus paredes y las distintas goteras hacen notar que ya son pocas las personas que viven acá… Izana chan ¿realmente vivías en un lugar así?

-¿nunca te hablo acerca de sus padres?...- sí, ¿Qué clase de padres dejarían viviendo a una niña de dieciséis en un lugar así? Me parece inconcebible

La mirada de Issei kun se torció en un gesto agrio

-no, siempre que quería tocar el tema lo desviaba o me amenazaba… nunca pensé que fuese por algo así…- finaliza apretando sus puños, mirando la puerta de una de los pequeños conjuntos de habitaciones, la que da el acceso al hogar de Izana chan, se nota que ella remodelo recientemente el lugar porque esa puerta no es la misma que en otras habitaciones…

Estoy preocupada, son pocas las veces que he visto a Issei tan… triste y molesto consigo mismo, desde el día de la discusión con Izana chan su actitud se volvió distante, sigue siendo cariñoso y atento conmigo, pero siempre carga con ese deje de pesadez atrás de él… no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, ellos dos eran inseparables hasta que yo llegue y puse todo patas arriba, no condono lo que estaba diciendo, pero en parte se él porque estaba tan preocupada por Issei, es cierto que Agrias sama y otros líderes de la iglesia me han dado prioridad en ciertas cosas al enterarse de mi cercanía con Issei, pero yo no estoy con él para unirlo a la iglesia, estoy con el por qué lo quiero

Dando unos pasos adelante, tomo la mano de Issei kun y la entrelazo con la mía, tocando la puerta con mi otra mano

TAP TAP TAP

-vamos, es hora de que arregles las cosas con tu amiga de la infancia…-

Tras un suspiro, lo veo sonreír, me alegra poder darle algo de ánimos en momentos así, solo quiero que ambos arreglen las cosas, sin embargo

TAP TAP TAP

Quizás, estoy siendo muy entusiasta…

TAP TAP TAP

Tras tocar varias veces, no parece haber respuesta al otro lado de la puerta, parece ser que vinimos en un momento en el que ella no estaba, eso me preocupa, vinimos ya caída la noche ¿Dónde puede estar a estas horas que no sea en su casa?...-

-¡hey ustedes!...- de atrás de nosotros, un anciano nos llama, al parecer molesto con nuestra presencia…¡¿Qué están haciendo?!...-

Notando que Issei kun lo mira como lo haría con su jefe del periódico… lo mejor será que hable yo

-disculpe la molestia Oji san, estamos buscando a una amiga…- afirmo haciendo una avenía, al explicarle nuestra razón de estar aquí, la mirada molesta del anciano se dirige a la puerta del mini apartamento de Izana chan, pensativo

-la señorita que vivía en ese apartamento se mudó hace una semana…- ¡esperen!¡¿Qué?!¡¿Qué quiere decir con que se mudó?!¡¿Entonces donde la vamos a encontrar?! -…parece ser que finalmente se convirtió en una Rock star y bueno… me alegra que se pueda dar un mejor estilo de vida del que se puede dar en este lugar…-

Parece ser que nuestro desconcierto es claro, ya que lo veo dar unos pasos en dirección a donde iba antes sin querer decir mucho más

-¡e-espere!...- esta vez es Issei kun quien camina al frente, claramente molesto -…¡¿usted sabe a dónde se fue ella?!...-

El anciano suspira, un tanto preocupado

-"no es asunto de nadie"… eso fue lo que me respondió cuando le pregunte si quería dejar alguna referencia para quien pudiese venir a buscarla…- finaliza cortante desapareciendo de nuestra vista, dejándonos con un cojon y medio de preguntas sin respuesta

Oh dios, ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? Pensé que finalmente la encontraríamos aquí, pero parece que solo estuvimos siguiendo una pista ciega

-Issei kun, vámonos…- Si, ya es tarde, y mañana tenemos que resolver el asunto que Odín sama nos pidió de que nos hiciéramos cargo, no quiero ser pesimista, pero puede que esta vez la situación nos supere, le sugerí a Issei que buscásemos a Izana para que ambos hiciesen las pases antes de nada… pero esto… ¿Por qué todo tiene que resultar tan mal?...-

Sin decir mucho más, ambos nos damos media vuelta y siendo acompañados únicamente por la brisa de la noche, no demoramos en abandonar la plaza central de ese lugar… aunque…

-¿Issei kun?...-

De repente se queda quieto, de pie, apretando con fuerza sus puños, ocultando sus ojos entre los flequillos de su cabello

-¿estás bien?...-

No hay respuesta, no sé qué este pasando por su mente, pero me duele verlo así

-Issei no tienes que…-Sin darme chance de terminar de decirle nada, se da media vuelta, comenzando a correr de nuevo en dirección a la vieja pensión -…¡espérame!...-

No demoramos más de treinta segundos en estar ahí, sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta de la casa de Izana chan, Issei lejos de detenerse

PAFFF PAFFF PAFFF

Comienza a golpear con fuerza la puerta, también a forzar la manija de la entrada a tal punto de romperla y bloquear la puerta

-¡con un cuerno!¡Izana abre!¡por favor, no quería hacerte sentir mal!-

Grita con fuerza y desesperación, como si esperase que de un momento a otro quien estuviese dentro de esa casa viniera para golpearlo por estropear el orden, pero nada, no hay nadie en ese lugar

-¡izana!¡maldita sea perdóname!

Los golpes no demoran en hacer ceder la puerta… que digo hacerla ceder, lo único que quedaron fueron astillas y el picaporte de la puerta en su mano, magullado por el apretar de los dedos sobre este, fue ahí cuando ambos finalmente caímos en cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, Issei kun había tumbado la puerta, mostrándonos el interior del lugar, totalmente vacío, limpio

-¡¿pero qué es lo que está pasando aquí?!-

-¡¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?!-

Los vecinos rápidamente salen de sus casas para ver el alboroto que hemos causado, no sé qué decir o que hacer, para ser honesta, no sé qué fue ese arranque que tuvo Issei kun, y por su mirada, parece que el tampoco lo sabe bien, durante unos instantes, solamente queda un silencio roto débilmente por las pisadas de los habitantes de esta vieja pensión mirándonos molestos

-lo siento…- dice Issei kun disculpándose, dándose media vuelta, aun con la manija en la mano -…pagare el arreglo de la puerta, no hay problema…-

No se dijo mucho más en ese momento, el dueño del lugar no demoro en aparecer y acordar con Issei kun el arreglo de la puerta que había destrozado sin pensar, en ningún momento protesto, no hizo ningún gesto, al igual que yo; solamente pude limitarme a ver como estaba sumiéndose en su depresión

* * *

 _ **[She found herself on an island when she began to understand things around her]**_

* * *

Saben, hay veces donde uno como un simple y miserable mortal se pregunta sobre la existencia de Dios, hay quienes lo definen como esa fuerza universal que rige el orden de todas las cosas a un nivel que nuestro uso de razón no nos permite entender, otros dicen que es Maradona, independientemente del altar al que te dediques a reclinar tu cabeza, ciertamente llega un momento de revelación donde tenemos un contacto de una u otra manera con algo que no podemos explicar y justificamos esto como una aparición o revelación de este tipo, siendo un buen superhéroe que bebe de referenciarse de otros superhéroes, poniéndonos en contexto con los vengadores, podemos pensar en el Capitán América quien ha conocido de frente a una Deidad Nórdica y sigue siendo un Cristiano Ortodoxo, o en Iron man quien conociendo al mismo sigue siendo el mismo Agnóstico alcohólico antes y después… o podemos pensar en Hulk quien conoció a Loki y le hizo vivir una experiencia similar a la que le proporcionaría un gang bang contra varios Einrenhar…

En fin ¿a qué viene esto se preguntaran?...

-Sekiryuutei y Hakuryuukou, ambos dragones celestiales, enemigos desde los tiempos mitológicos… unidos para pelear contra mí…me siento maravillado-

En que en estos momentos estoy a unos digamos… cincuenta metros del Dios del engaño Loki, una verdadera deidad, encarándolo con el trastornado de Vali hombro con hombro y no me puede dejar de sorprender…

…Lo mucho que esto me importa un bledo

Quizás es que como portador de un dragón legendario la presencia de un Dios no es tan impresionante o simplemente como si se tratara de las peticiones para unirme al sequito de Rias Gremory, me importa un culo

-¿sabes? Me caías mejor cuando eras Tom Hiddleston…- sí, creo que debería estar más preocupado de saber que me voy a dar de a piñas contra un Dios, pero no sé, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para prestarle atención a este primo nórdico de Riser Phoenix -…independientemente de que la película de los Vengadores fuese una mierda…-

-¿Tom Hiddleston?...- me pregunta extrañado Loki, bueno, supongo que pueden contar con toda la sabiduría de los milenios, pero los Dioses no son muy versados en el séptimo arte… si podemos llamar a eso arte, quiero decir, esa película, no el cine como tal

-me sorprende la confianza e irreverencia con la que te expresas a este enemigo Blaze…- me dice Vali sin quitar esa mueca de vocalista de banda idol adolescente -…espero que tus habilidades en combate estén a la altura de tu labia…-

-esperemos que si…- respondo sarcásticamente corriéndome unos cuantos metros de su lado, cosa que él no deja pasar desapercibido -…preferiría que mantuviésemos la distancia, ya sabes, yo no le juego al otro bando…-

Este sujeto "el blanco" me mira arqueando una ceja

-¿jugarle al otro bando?...-

-quiere decir a que él no es homosexual como tu…- le ilumina Loki arrancando unas cuantas risitas por partes de las Gremory y Sitri atrás mío junto a Irina y Rossweise… Rosewiese… Rossewise… necesito anotarme ese nombre en la muñeca la próxima vez porque no hay poder humano o divino que me haga memorizarlo

-yo no le juego al otro bando…- responde Vali tajante

-¿Fumas Dragón blanco?...-

A mi pregunta todos voltean a mirar al sujeto en armadura blanca, inclusive el mismo Loki

-solo mentolado de cereza…- responde de la manera más casual, haciendo que en el Yermo donde probablemente se disparara el Ragnarok se asiente un incómodo silencio que solo fue violentado por la risa contenida del peón de Sona Sitri y los susurros de Kuroka y el tipo Pendragon haciendo alusiones hacia la orientación sexual de su estimado líder

-socio por favor, no puedes ir por la vida pidiendo respeto cuando eres hombre y fumas mentolado de cereza…-

-estoy de acuerdo con eso…- agrega Loki haciéndome preguntar por qué estoy a punto de enfrentarme al hermano de Thor… ¡ah sí!¡el Ragnarok! Que se me olvida

-mi gusto en cigarrillos no define mi orientación sexual Blaze…- me responde molesto Vali girándose a verme -…¿según tu cual es el cigarrillo para hombres?...-

-ninguno…- contesto poniendo mi puño en mi pecho -… un verdadero hombre pelo en pecho y superhéroe no fuma, lleva una vida sin vicios y se dedica a ser un mejor persona todos los días… ya saben niños, díganle NO al cigarrillo, el cigarrillo es perjudicial para la salud _(Momento offtopic para informar que el escritor en traje de paño no condona el consumo de cigarrillos y que considera que The Avengers ni si quiera debió ser reproducida en una sala de cine)_

-¡Blaze eres mi héroe…!- me Grita Rias Gremory desde atrás con lo que creo que es una manilla oficial de mi club de admiradores, no sabía que pertenecía a este

-Jeh… que divertido…- Bufa Loki mirándonos prepotente desde el cielo -…ciertamente tienes un buen sentido del humor joven Sekiryuutei pero no puedes engañar a un Dios, tu sarcasmo, arrogancia e irreverencia son mascaras que ocultan tu temor ante lo inevitable, de que ustedes, grupo de niñatos demonios y otros sobrantes no podrán detener lo que he empezado…-

Y extendiendo sus manos a sus costados como si fuese un concierto, crea un destello de luz en el cielo del cual caen dos rayos pesados contra la tierra

TROOOOOMMMMMMPPPPPPP

El haz de luz que cubrió momentáneamente la parte del suelo sobre la cual Flotaba Loki a unos cien metros de altura desparece revelándonos a un Lobo Azulado gigante y una serpiente gigante que se me hace peligrosamente similar a Metalseadramon de Digimon

Si, ya no solo nos vamos a enfrentar a Loki si no también a Fenrir y a Midgasrom… Dimgar… Midarsgon… recordatorio para toda la vida, anotar los nombres de toda cosa que tenga que ver con la mitología del norte de Europa en un papelito y pegármelo en el casco para no olvidarlos… ¿y es que quien se puede aprender esos nombres?...bueno, al menos no están en Alemán… o eso creo…

Fuera de toda coña que le pueda sacar a la situación, la verdad es que esta en lo cierto, puedo estar peleando mano a mano con el trastornado de Vali y la secretaria personal de Odin y mi novia quienes somos lo más decente del equipo para pelear, porque todos los "demonios" están ahí más bien para levantarme la moral cuando les rasgan las ropas; por lo que sobra decir que la situación está muy mala, la verdad es que no se si podamos salir de esta o al menos aguantar hasta que Sirzech Lucifer o Serafall Leviathan se acuerden que tienen hermanas, lo que si se, es que aunque era libre de no estar aquí

No podía abandonar a Irina a su suerte

* * *

 _La luz de las farolas apenas si se filtraba pálidamente por entre las cortinas a la habitación, iluminándola débilmente, no permitiendo definir con detalle los objetos que se ocultaban tímidamente entre los muebles del lugar, pero si permitiendo ver dos formas que se encontraban juntos en una cama, desnudos, cubiertos por una cobija que apenas tapaba los intimidades de cada uno_

- _Issei…-_

 _Un lacio pero desordenado cabello castaño claro cubria buena parte de la espalda de una de ellas, cierta chica de la iglesia se encontraba descansando cómodamente en la cama de su pareja, recostando su brazo asi como su cabeza en el pecho del chico quien miraba a la ventana, rodeando la espalda de su chica con un brazo mientras el otro lo utilizaba para apoyar su cabeza_

 _-¿dime?...- contestaba el chico sin quitar la mirada de la ventana, sumido en sus pensamientos_

 _-quiero que mañana te quedes aquí…-_

 _La petición hecha apenas en un susurro saco de su trance al castaño quien parpadeando confundido bajaba su mirada a la coronilla de la cabeza de su novia quien no movía un musculo tras haber hablado_

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?...-_

 _-lo que escuchaste…- repetía ella con mayor convicción en su voz sin perder por completo ese deje melancólico y tímido que la estaba acompañando -…la confrontación que tendremos mañana contra Loki, es un asunto de la alianza de las tres facciones, tú no tienes nada que ver con ella, por lo que te pido que no vengas conmigo mañana…-_

 _El castaño miraba extrañado a su pareja, era cierto que el pese a todo lo que las distintas facciones, no solo la alianza del cielo y el infierno, le habían ofrecido, el seguía manteniéndose neutral en su papel como superhéroe limitando su colaboración con ellos a los asuntos que afectasen directamente la vida de los habitantes inocentes de la ciudad como había sido el incidente con Kokabiel hacía ya tiempo_

 _Sin embargo, un asunto se salía de esa escala de participación, una declaración de guerra hecha directamente por el Dios del engaño nórdico, anunciando que llevaría a cabo el Ragnarok si o si el día de mañana en su calendario por lo que si bien quería mantenerse alejado del mundo sobrenatural tanto como fuese posible, la situación lo obligaba tomar cartas en el asunto, cosa que tanto Agrias como Irina le habían pedido que hiciese solo por esa ocasión_

 _Por lo mismo las palabras de ella se le antojaron extrañas sobremanera_

 _-pero si tu…- protestaba sentándose en la cama confundido_

 _-sé que te lo pedí, pero quiero que ignores lo que te dije antes…- refutaba ella también sentándose, tapando su busto con la cobija bajando su mirada -…lo he estado pensando durante un tiempo y creo que es correcto que no te unas a la iglesia…- Las palabras de Irina desorientaron al castaño por completo quien no entendía que estaba pasando -…tampoco que cargues con la responsabilidad de estas peleas que no te competen, me parece bien que simplemente sigas siendo un superhéroe que protege a los ciudadanos de este lugar…-_

 _Tras unos segundos de silencio trascendentales en la vida del señor, fue el castaño quien rompió el silencio_

 _-¿Por qué me dices esto?...-_

 _Irina continuaba con su mirada baja, pensativa, dubitativa sobre lo que tenía que decir_

 _-La razón por la que he comenzado a ser importante a los ojos de mis superiores, es porque soy el contacto que tienen ellos contigo…- comenzaba a explicar rezagada y hasta cierto punto avergonzada de sí misma -…no me lo han ordenado directamente, pero viendo en retrospectiva, es cierto que todas mis misiones actuales tienen como objetivo que siga cerca de ti, que sea yo quien te informe de los conflictos y enfrentamientos donde tu puedes sernos útil como organización… tal como lo decía Izana chan…-_

 _Fue entonces cuando Issei comprendió el porqué de las palabras de la exorcista_

 _-en un principio pensé que lo había dicho por el calor del momento, pero con el pasar de los días, me di cuenta de que lo que ella estaba diciendo era verdad, mis superiores…Agrias Onee sama, utilizaban el cariño que siento por ti para acercarse a ti, me estaban utilizando para manipularte usando mi vocación por seguir las enseñanzas de Dios_

 _Los puños de ella apretaban la cobija, mostrándole al castaño como el casi permanente estado anímico jovial de su novia desaparecía momentáneamente en un mar de frustración y vergüenza_

 _-Es por eso que quiero que te involucres en esta pelea, porque no es tuya, tu deber es seguir protegiendo a los habitantes de esta ciudad junto a Izana chan, para que ella de evidencia de tus proezas heroicas…no sé si lo piensas así, pero yo creo que de esta manera podrás marcar la diferencia demostrándole al mundo que hay personas que se preocupan por ayudar al prójimo…-_

 _Finalmente alzando su mirada, Irina sonreía sinceramente, con sus ojos cerrados mientras unas débiles lágrimas corrían por sus bordes_

 _-Se perfectamente que Izana chan me odia por ser tan lenta en ciertas cosas, pero quiero pensar que si me esfuerzo lo suficiente por asegurarme de que seas feliz me vera como una amiga…o una hermana mayor…-_

 _Su respuesta a aquella petición fue un posesivo beso por parte del castaño quien no demoro en recostarla nuevamente con su propio cuerpo, sin embargo, lejos de ser un movimiento invasivo o pesado, cada musculo que Issei movía de su cuerpo era para tratar delicadamente a su pareja_

 _Tras unos segundos intercambiando el sabor de sus labios, el castaño se levantaba, obteniendo un muy buen primer plano de la escultural belleza de la enviada de la iglesia_

 _-entiendo lo que dices…- contestaba este con una sonrisa desafiante tipo Blaze -…entonces mañana no iré a pelear por la iglesia ni por ninguno de esos sujetos…_

* * *

-¡Iré a enfrentarme a Loki para proteger a la humanidad y a la mujer a la que amo!...-

Grito llenándome de tanta determinación como puedo, recogiendo toda mi voluntad para mantenerme de pie, firme

TROOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMPPPPPP

Los ataques de los hijos de los monstruos de Loki son devastadores, si bien Vali vino y secuestro a Fenrir dejándonos a nuestra suerte la muy puta, Midgarsorm simplemente no cae con nada y los vástagos que dejo ese lobo de mierda en su lugar son igualmente duros de roer, la situación se está haciendo desesperada, los demás no demoraran en caer y lo único que tengo para seguir peleando de frente con este Dios basura es mi imaginación y un martillo mágico imitación del de Thor que al igual que el paquete de Whistler, no sirve para nada

-¡Vamos joven Sekiryuutei!¡¿ya se te acabo tu saco de trucos?!...-

Los rayos rasgan la tierra en este horrible yermo donde el cielo ha sido cubierto por completo por una espesa nube de tormenta, haciéndome pensar que realmente estoy en el lugar donde nacerá el Ragnarok si no hago algo al respecto

-¡con un cuerno y medio!...- Grito en dirección a Rias Gremory -…¡¿Dónde carajo se encuentran sus hermanos o el bastardo de Odín?!¡¿No se supone que tendríamos que soportar hasta que ellos llegasen cual caballería?!-

A mi desesperada suplica tanto Rias Gremory como Sona Sitri parpadean confundidas, también Ross… dejémoslo en Ross se une a la ecuación de ojitos parpadeante

-¡ellos se encuentran en este momento en una reunión para decidir el futuro de la alianza inter mitologías!...-

No están hablando en serio ¿o sí?

-¡¿En este preciso momento donde un Dios profetizado como el destructor del mundo ejecuta su plan y la única línea de defensa que hay son las hermanas menores consentidas de los dos demonios más poderosos de la puta historia?!¡¿Es en serio?!-

El trio de representante de esos inútiles baja sus cabezas avergonzadas

-¡Supongo que los temas que están en discusión en estos momentos deben ser lo suficientemente importantes como para dejar el destino del mundo en nuestras manos!...- me Justifica Rias Gremory tratando de calmar esto con pañitos de agua tibia… espero que lo que estén discutiendo mientras estamos jugándonos el culo sea lo suficientemente importante como para dejar de lado el tema del puto fin del mundo

* * *

-entonces en concordancia con lo acordado en el acta…- Bufaba Azazel poniéndose unos lentes leyendo con sumo detenimiento el acta recién impresa junto a las otras deidades -…nosotros los ángeles caídos tendremos derecho a quedarnos con el alma de los integrantes del club de los de veintisiete…-

-creo que deberíamos retocar ese punto niño Azazel…- respondía Odín acariciándose la barba -…a muchas de nuestras doncellas, Einrenhar y Ulfsark les gusta la música de Kurt Kobain y de Amy Winehouse, creo pertinente dejar que ellos vivan en el Valhala…-

-¡sobre mi cadáver!...- golpeaba Azazel su puño contra la mesa de negociación molesto -…¡a más de la mitad de mis subalternas más jóvenes me las he tirado escuchando smell like a teen spirit!¡no pienso renunciar a eso!...-

-entonces nos quedamos nada más con Winehouse ¿estás de acuerdo?...- preguntaba el anciano dios arqueando una ceja con sus dedos entrelazados

-Si negociamos tres mil litros de aguamiel del Valhala cada semana tenemos un trato…- contestaba Azazel haciendo que su secretaria modificase el documento inmediatamente -…además permitiremos que ustedes se queden con Chad Krouger-

-Chad Krouger no está muerto niño Azazel…-

-Eso se puede arreglar…- contestaba el ángel caído socarrón, mientras, los representantes de los ángeles y los demonios miraban con detenimiento los beneficios que acarreaban para ellos la nueva alianza

-vaya, tenemos derecho a quedarnos con Freddy Mercury…- murmuraba Michael más bien con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro -…¿Quién lo diría?...-

Ante esa verdad, tanto Grayfia como Serafall miraban preocupadas al Satan de cabello rojo quien con lentes miraba con sumo detenimiento la parte de ellos

-¿Usted está de acuerdo con eso señor?...- preguntaba La maid de cabello platino, haciendo que su esposo la mirase sagazmente -…digo, a nosotros nos dejaran a Wizz Khalifa y a Bigg Steele, veo esto como una perdida para nuestra sección del inframundo…-

-no lo sé ¡¿pero a qué hora es el almuerzo?!...-Preguntaba molesto Sirzech Lucifer quitándose sus lentos levantándose de golpe de la mesa -…¡¿Qué alguien me traiga un puto sándwich o un Big Mac!...-

Durante unos minutos donde las demandas de los diferentes líderes formaron un pequeño debate, la cosa se calmó gracias a la llegada de sus pedidos a McWonald's

-Ese fue un buen Sandwich…- soltaba Sirzech satisfecho mientras el resto aun comía

-Señor ¿no siente que estamos olvidando algo?...- preguntaba nuevamente la Maid de cabellos plateados a su amo quien pensativo posaba su mano en su mentón

-Ahora que lo dices, siento que estamos olvidando algo…- bufaba el Satan Carmesí preocupado -… creo que tenía algo que ver con Rias chan, Sona Chan… y Tom Hiddleston…-

-¡es cierto!...- contestaba Odín exaltado -…¡ahora que lo recuerdo habíamos quedado en que hoy como parte de las actividades veríamos la película de los Vengadores!-

-¡Tienes razón!...- exclamaba Sirzech en jubilo -… Azazel ¿trajiste las palomitas de maíz?...-

-No pero ya las mando a traer…-

Sin mucho más que decir y con los debidos puntos tratados en el acta, las distintas deidades se acomodaron en sus puestos en torno a una pantalla plana de sesenta y cuatro pulgadas con teatro en casa incluida para ver una vez más, la película de los vengadores

* * *

Realmente espero que sea así

-¡vamos Blaze!¡no te rindas!...-Me grita Rias Gremory soportando sus heridas, básicamente ya todos estamos parcialmente muertos tras varias horas de batallar -…sé que podemos ganar…-

-¡¿Cómo se supone que vamos a ganarle a este subnormal?!...- grito señalando al buenazo de Loki quien parece estar aburrido de esta pelea también -…¡si no te has dado cuenta estamos peleando contra un ser inmortal que se regenera de cualquier daño que le hagamos y la única arma que tenemos para hacerle frente es un puto martillo que para activar sus poderes tiene que ser empuñado por alguien de corazón virtuoso¡-

Como ya es protagonista en esta historia, el silencio incomodo hacia su aparición una vez más ante lo ridículo de la situación

-¡o sea!¡le pasan a un grupo conformado en su gran mayoría por demonios un arma que para ser activada requiere que el que la empuñe tenga un corazón virtuoso!...- Una vez más volteo a mirar al Dios del engaño -…¡¿eso tiene un puto sentido?!...-

-La verdad es que no…- contesta este posando su mano en su mentón -… a veces me pregunto hasta qué punto los Dioses pensamos nuestros planes…-

-ni que lo digas…- Bufo resignado, palmeándome la cara

Sé que la situación está jodida, y bueno, si no fuese por la intervención de su servidor aquí presente, probablemente esta operación de defensa contra el Ragnarok hubiese sido un fiasco diez minutos después de que el cobarde de Vali se hubiese largado, sin embargo…

…Sé que no puedo ganar si no libero todo mi poder…

-¡Ddraig!...-

- _¿Si compañero?...-_

-¿Cuánto tiempo puedes comprarme?...-

Mientras la batalla retoma su ritmo nuevamente, solo me queda eludir los masivos ataques de este Dios nórdico mientras Ddraig termina de hacer cuentas dentro de mí

 _-no recomiendo que usemos eso compañero, no hemos verificado su peligrosidad en detalle, esto es solo un estimado…-_

-¡eso no fue lo que pregunte!¡ahora dime antes de que este sujeto nos haga fiambre a todos!-

El ser en mi interior suspira resignado, casi triste

 _-poco más de cuatro minutos, más de eso y no te podrás recuperar nunca…-_

Cuatro minutos entre la vida y la muerte, para ser honesto, tengo miedo

-¡¿crees que cuatro minutos sean suficientes?!...-

 _-dependerá del control que tengas sobre ti mientras usemos todo nuestro poder…-_

-Entendido-

Dando uno cuantos botes mortales y volando entre rayos mágicos nórdicos, explosiones masivas de poder, mordidas de lobos y de serpientes gigantes sacadas de digimon, retomo una distancia prudencial del Dios nórdico, tomándome unos instantes para respirar, mirando al suelo, muchos de los que vinimos a este lugar ya estamos heridos, Irina está cansada, ha peleado como pocos lo harían en una pelea a la que no tendría que haber venido, verla me hace pensar porque es que peleo

Izana

Peleamos para proteger a las personas inocentes así como a las personas a las que queremos…carajo, me hubiese gustado hablar con Izana una última vez antes de venir acá, no quiero morir, pero no estoy seguro de salir de esta con vida

-¡IZANAAAAAA!...-

 _ULTIMA DE LAS NUEVE HABILIDADES DE BLAZE_

 _PODER PROHIBIDO_

 _JURAMENTO DE SANGRE_

Tan pronto libero el sello, siento como el poder invade todo mi ser, desbordándome de una energía que nunca antes había sentido

Solo espero aguantar lo suficiente

* * *

 _ **[There was a mansión on the island, which was connected to a old castle by a passageway]**_

* * *

AHH AHH AHH AHH AHHA AHHA…

Los rápidas y pesadas pisadas hacían eco por los pasillos del modesto hospital, en una instalación de salud pública un comportamiento así sería penalizado con la expulsión del mismo establecimiento sin condición alguna al perturbar la paz de los otros pacientes

-¡Izana chan!¡espera!...-

Sin embargo esos no eran los pasillos de ningún hospital común, de hecho la existencia del mismo era conocida por unas cuantas personas elegidas que estuviesen al servicio de la iglesia, por lo que el comportamiento anómalo de una persona en particular, no afectaría al de los pocos ingresados que estuviesen recibiendo el tratamiento médico para el cual la instalación había sido adecuada

Quienes causaban el alboroto era una de las exorcistas bendecidas con la habilidad de portar fragmentos de la espada Excalibur, actual portadora de la espada bastarda creada por Valper Galliel con los fragmentos de esta, y una chica del común, cuya fama era debido a su papel como cantante en ascenso

-¡¿en qué habitación esta?!...-

Preguntaba Izana totalmente fuera de si, furica como nunca antes lo había estado, ignorándole poco lo que le pudiesen decir en ese momento, el solo detener de la marcha de su guía fue lo único que hizo que se controlase un poco, quedando ambas frente a una puerta con el letrero de "cuidados intensivos" sobre el dintel de la misma

-es en esta…-El solo leer ese letrero fue suficiente para hacer cimbrar los huesos de la peli roja quien sonreía torcidamente buscando contener la ira que la estaba consumiendo en ese momento, -...¡espera!-

Sin embargo, ignorando la advertencia de su guía, sin ninguna clase de miramiento la peli roja golpeaba la puerta fuertemente abriéndola, entrando al interior donde habían una serie de equipos de lecturas de signos vitales y control de los mismos y en el centro, sobre una cama contactadas a todo esto…

-ahhh…- gemía débilmente la oji gris, llevándose ambas manos a su cabeza pasándoselas por su cabello totalmente impactada por la cruda imagen que le pasaba su ojo, el cual no demoro en comenzar a temblar, atrás de ella, Irina desviaba su mirada totalmente avergonzada -…ahhhhh ahhhh ahhhh…-

Los gemidos ahogados que sonaban a su costado llamaron la atención del paciente quien giraba su cabeza débilmente a ver quién estaba haciendo ruido

Sus pupilas se dilataron al reconocer a quien estaba visitándolo, de tener la fuerza necesaria para sonreír, probablemente lo hubiese hecho sin poder contener el jubilo

-hola…- gimió débilmente, haciendo que la chica del parche negase débilmente con su cabeza negándose a creer lo que estaba viendo

-no…no…no…no…no…- repetía dando débiles pasos hacia adelante mirando a su mejor amigo con el que llevaba ya tiempo peleada, por lo mismo necesitaba verlo cuanto antes, saber que las cosas podían arreglarse e ir a mejores, recuperar esa amistad tan entrañable que era tan valiosa para ella, sin embargo, nada la preparo para lo que estaba viendo, el cabello castaño oscuro de su amigo ahora era bastante pálido, con unos tintes de color blanco en ciertas partes, su piel se había palidecido notablemente y si bien aún conservaba buena parte de su musculatura y complexión física, se podía notar como había perdido parte de su peso corporal

Seguía siendo joven, pero ahora el aire que su ser despedía ya no era fuerte ni estruendoso como antes, era el mismo aire que exhalaba un anciano en sus últimos días, y eso se podía ver claramente en como sus procesos mentales no funcionaban correctamente

Izana no pudo soportar aquella vista tan escatológica de la persona a la que ella más quería

-¡¿PERO QUE FUE LO QUE TE OCURRIO?!...-

Grito totalmente exaltada lo suficientemente alto para hacer retumbar su voz por todo el hospital, jadeante, con su pecho totalmente agitado de su violento respirar, sus puños se apretaban con tal fuerza que sus uñas se clavaron en su palma haciéndola sangrar así como tronchando a los mismos, Irina solo podía ver aterrada la reacción de Izana, ella sabía que para ella sería difícil ver a Issei así, pero ahora que veía su reacción sintió un pánico mucho mayor que el que le hizo sentir su batalla contra la deidad nórdica… más al ver como la pelirroja se giraba lentamente de manera tétrica para verla

El odio y el resentimiento que desprendía la sola mirada del ojo lleno de lágrimas de la carismática periodista fueron suficientes para que Irina girase su rostro avergonzada y temerosa

-¡USTEDES!...- Bramaba la peli roja exhalando cada palabras -…¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE LE HICIERON A ISSEI?!-

-Lo trajimos a este hospital perteneciente a la sección Lias de la iglesia…- contestaba una tercera persona que entraba a la habitación, cruzada de brazos con un gesto apagado en su rostro -…era prioritario tratar el daño que su cuerpo había recibido al usar un poder superior a la condición de su cuerpo…-

-Agrias sama…- lloraba la castaña un poco más aliviada de ver a la mencionada entrar y calmar las cosas, la misma tras dedicarle una sonrisa fraterna a la exorcista miraba con cierto malestar a la rock star, entendía la razón de su comportamiento, pero no podía evitar sentir como la mirada llena de resentimiento de la misma le incomodaba

-hace unos días, Issei nos apoyó en un enfrentamiento que tuvimos contra el Dios del engaño Loki…- aun así, pese a todo creyó que la chica merecía las respuestas a las preguntas que acababa de hacer…-en medio del enfrentamiento la situación se salió de control, Loki supero por mucho a las fuerzas que buscaban contenerlo… en respuesta, Issei forzó el poder de su Boosted Gear lo suficiente para poder detenerlo y encerrarlo, el como lo hizo no lo sabemos pero…-

Ahora era ella quien se giraba a ver al antes castaño quienes miraba a las tres chicas con una mirada tan vacía que podría dar a entender que él ni siquiera sabía que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento

-sea lo que sea que haya hecho, lo hizo a costa de su energía vital…- anuncio un tanto más cohibida pese a la autoridad para expresarse con la que se le conocía -…de no haberlo hecho, los grupos de las herederas Gremory y Sitri, la mano derecha de Odín así como Irina hubiesen muerto…-

PPPPPPRRRRRMMMMMM

-¡Agrias sama!...-Exclamo Irina impactada al ver como la peli roja había tomado del cuello de su traje de batalla a la peli rubia empujándola violentamente contra la pared

-¡¿Cómo le permitieron hacer algo asi?!...- Exigió la peli roja rugiendo a la cara de la líder de sección cuya expresión se mantenía inmutable -…¡estamos hablando de pelear contra un puto Dios para protegerlos a ustedes!¡¿acaso no hay capitanes de sección, arcángeles, serafines o demonios milenarios para pelear contra estos putos fenómenos sociópatas?!...-

PRMMM

Una vez más la peli roja empujaba a Agrias contra la pared, aumentando aún más su agarre sobre el cuello de esta

-¡¿Por qué lo dejaron hacer algo así?!¡¿Para eso es que lo querían en sus filas?!¡¿Para enviarlo como cerdo al matadero cuando ustedes necesitasen un chivo expiatorio?!¡¿Pero qué mierda les pasa a ustedes asquerosos mal agradecidos!...-

Rugía la peli roja llorando libremente, a tal punto que la humedad en su parche delataba a la capitana de la iglesia la existencia de su otro ojo presuntamente faltante

-¡siempre estuvo ahí para ustedes cada vez que necesitaron que peleara en su nombre!¡resolvió problemas que no le competían en absoluto fuera de su rol de proteger a los habitantes de la ciudad únicamente por que ustedes se lo pedían!¡¿y le agradecen dejándolo en este estado?!...-

La mirada de Agrias apenas si contenía el enojo que la estaba dominando

-lo siento…- contesto monocordemente sin molestarse en reaccionar físicamente ante el ataque de la peli roja -…lo único que pude hacer por él fue traerlo hasta este hospital bajo mi jurisdicción para proteger su identidad, a los ojos de la alianza sigue siendo Blaze, no saben que se trata de Hyodo Issei…-

La tensión era palpable, parecía ser que en cualquier momento la chica de cabellos rojizos oscuros arremetería violentamente contra la dueña del lugar y por el conocido temperamento de esta, respondería en la medida necesaria de la misma manera, el pesado jadear de la Rock star quien apretaba sus dientes haciéndolos rechinar y la mirada hostil pero firme de la peli rubia solo auguraban lo peor

Hasta que finalmente Izana soltaba a Agrias, permitiéndole a esta arreglar el cuello de su traje en silencio

-¿se recuperara?...- pregunto con un tono menos desafiante, buscando pensar con cabeza fría, para ella era obvio que perder los estribos no le ayudaría en nada en su situación actual

-no lo sabemos…- contestaba neutralmente la peli rubia, separándose de Izana caminando hacia la cama del castaño, mirándolo con pesar -…lo que hizo para usar todo su poder, lo hizo a costa de su energía de vida, no tiene daños físicos que podamos percibir, sin embargo sus signos vitales nos dicen que apenas si puede respirar adecuadamente… probablemente con el paso de los días muestre mejorías en los mismos cuando el agotamiento se desaparezca pero…- ahora la peli rubia volteaba a mirar nuevamente a ambas chicas, a Irina y a Izana -…no hay tratamiento para el daño que tiene Issei kun, lo lamento…-

Irina no pudo evitarlo más, llorando sin restricción alguna arrojándose sobre el pecho de la peli roja quien miraba perdidamente al frente, como si no pudiese digerir lo que estaba ocurriendo

-¿energía vital?...- preguntaba la peli roja de manera ausente, llamando la atención de la capitana de la iglesia

-así es…- contestaba está recuperándose de la impresión del extraño comportamiento de la peli roja -…el estado actual de Issei kun es por la forma en la que su Sacred Gear dreno está casi por completo, en unos días se recuperara de la mayor parte del daño, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de su esperanza de vida…-

-Ya veo…- contestaba la peli roja de manera ausente, posando su manos en los hombros de Irina apartándola, haciendo que ella también se extrañase por el comportamiento de la rock star

-¿Izana chan?...-

-No le digan a Issei que estuve aquí…-

Murmuro dándose media vuelta, saliendo de la habitación sin decir mucho más, dejando con demasiadas dudas a ambas integrantes de la iglesia, en especial a la más joven de estas, quien no demoro en ir hacia donde estaba su amiga

-¡espera…!-

O al menos pretendió hacerlo, ya que la mano de Agrias la detenía autoritariamente por su hombro, haciendo que la mirase confundida

-de momento, deja que organice sus ideas…- ordenaba ella con un tono hasta cierto punto maternal -…se tomó las cosas mejor de lo que pensé para el shock que tuvo…-ahora la peli rubia le dedicaba una sonrisa a su subalterna -…fue un gesto muy noble encontrarla para decirle lo que había ocurrido, sé que fue duro para ti…-

La castaña apretó sus labios conteniendo las ganas de seguir llorando

-¡gracias!...-

Por su parte, la chica de cabellos rojizos opacos caminaba sin rumbo alguno por el hospital, con sus ideas hechas un desastre por completo, el ver a Issei en ese estado la había sacudido horriblemente, nunca creyó ver al hombre más fuerte que ella conocía en un estado tan lamentable

Era impresionante que aun así eso no fuese lo que no la dejase pensar tranquilamente

 _Si tienes tiempo para pensar de esa manera, tienes tiempo para pensar cómo sacarle partido a tus virtudes_

Durante mucho tiempo, se había lamentado de su propia impotencia e inutilidad en los temas que infería a la vida de su mejor amigo, del chico que le gustaba, a diferencia del resto de mujeres que él conocía, ella era una chica normal, no tenía poderes mágicos, o un entrenamiento absurdamente especializado para combatir contra lo sobre natural

Nada

Sin embargo, no era un ser humano común y corriente, había algo que la separaba por mucho de estos mismos y que la hacía ciertamente relevante para el mismo mundo que ella tanto aborrecía

-Energía vital…-

Susurro siendo apenas lo único que podía rescatar del desorden de sus ideas

Ese era el gran problema actual de Issei, su energía vital se había quemado hasta quedar casi calcinada por completo cuando su poder se había salido de los limites según lo que le había dicho Agrias, no conocía mucho sobre la medicina del inframundo o del paraíso, pero hasta ahora no había nada que pudiese curar daños contra esta misma, a lo mucho algunas razas especializadas en Bouchujutsu podían tratar el problema pero eran contadas y la gran mayoría estaba al borde de la extinción por lo mismo

En pocas palabras, nadie podía ayudar a Issei…

…Únicamente ella

Lo que siempre considero como una horrible maldición que había hecho miserable la vida de su madre, de su abuela, bis abuela y todas las que seguían esa línea… ahora parecía ser lo único que marcaría la diferencia, lo único que haría que ella tuviese más importancia que él resto de los seres que conocían al hombre al que ella amaba

¿Entonces?¿por qué estaba tan temerosa?

Su frenético marchar se detenía en seco, mientras casi como si hubiese perdido la energía de su cuerpo, se tumbaba contra la pared, mirando vacíamente al pasillo

La respuesta era simple

Aquella ventaja que ella tenía sobre las demás en ese momento, aquello que podría salvarle la vida a su amigo, destruiría la relación que ambos tenían, acabaría con la amistad que era tan importante para ella

Porque salvar su vida significaba dar el siguiente pasó en una relación sentimental… que no había entre ellos, era meterse arbitrariamente en la relación sentimental que Issei tenía en ese momento con Irina

Sus dientes se apretaron del enojo al entender eso, no había manera en la que ella pudiese pensar en eso como algo gratificante, no quería que las cosas tomasen una dirección tan torcida

Sin embargo, lo entendía, lo entendía perfectamente

Bajo ninguna circunstancia ella podía dejar morir a su compañero de locuras si la decisión estaba en sus manos, sin importar las contemplaciones morales

Avergonzada y totalmente ruborizada llevo su puño a su pecho mientras sus ojos temblaban de la misma sensación de indefensión que recorría su ser al darse cuenta que estaba forzada a revelar sus sentimientos

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que un cierto superhéroe había sido dado de alta del hospital de la sección Lias tras haberse inmolado peleando contra la deidad nórdica más famosa del momento gracias a las tendencias populares, cabía decir que su estado anímico no era el mejor de todos, no solo se había tenido que tinturar el cabello y decirle a sus padres que era bulímico para justificar su lamentable estado físico post poder prohibido, si no que no había podido salir de su hogar desde su salida del hospital por todos los controles que tanto Irina como Agrias hacían de su bella persona

 _-fuiste afortunado compañero, antiguos portadores hubiesen muerto de haber intentado la estupidez que tú inventaste…-_

-Afortunado y todo lo que quieras…- bufaba molesto el castaño recostado en su cama mirando al techo -…pero eso de haber tenido que utilizar pañal hasta ayer no me lo voy a poder quitar de la cabeza muy pronto que digamos…-

Si, básicamente había pasado de ser un superhéroe bien rudo y badass a una versión de sí mismo que haría quedar al Bruce Wayne de la película de Batman el caballero de la noche asciende como si fuese un adolescente rebelde en esteroides… y que pese a todo eso, realmente se sintiese afortunado, afortunado de no haber muerto y afortunado de que al menos en cuestión de unos podría volver a combatir el crimen

Pero todo estaba dicho y no era necesario que Ddraig se lo advirtiese, cosa que no había hecho

Él sabía que su esperanza de vida se había reducido considerablemente por no decir que ya prácticamente se moriría a la vuelta de dos años, finalizando así su heroico recorrer del superhéroe como otros tantos idiotas antes de él que portaron la Boosted Gear en su tiempo, eso era lo que lo deprimía, no todos los días te enteras de que serás fiambre antes de cumplir la edad legal para ver pornografía sin temor de Dios

-Jeh…- bufo para sí mismo respirando hondamente, sin dejar de mirar al techo -…me hubiese gustado disculparme con Izana antes de que pasase todo esto…-

-Oye tonto…-

De desprovisto una voz al otro lado de la puerta llamo su atención, haciendo retumbar su pecho de la sola sensación de familiaridad, haciendo que se sentase como un resorte

-…dicen que si llamas al diablo se te aparecerá…-

Y con esa particular entrada, cierta chica de cabello rojizo oscuro entraba a la habitación, vestida tal cual como iba a los conciertos, cargando a su espalda su guitarra y todo los demás juguetes de la misma, con una sonrisa tan radiante que hizo que el buenazo de Blaze sonriese involuntariamente

-eso es falso…- contesto divertido acomodándose tratando de no hacer peores los dolores internos que lo aquejaban -…hace unos días estuve llamando al bastardo de Sirzech como un desquiciado y el hijo de puta no se presentó jamás…-

Tan pronto el castaño se pudo poner de pie dificultosamente, las palabras sobraban, por lo que ambos se dirigieron hacia el otro tan rápido como pudieron para abrazarse con fuerza, sintiendo por fin un pequeño momento de paz y algo de satisfacción al encontrarse de nuevo, la chica de cabellos rojos posando su mentón sobre el hombro del castaño mientras este sobre lo hacía sobre su cuello

Tras unos segundos ambos se separaban animados, Issei volviendo a sentarse en su cama mientras que Izana le daba un visitado de reconocimiento a la habitación, observando si algo había cambiado el tiempo que no se habían visto, tras unos segundos la primera en volver a hablar fue la periodista

-joder viejo, estas hecho mierda…-

Unas cuantas risas escaparon del castaño al notar que ella no había cambiado en absoluto

-neh, solo es impresión tuya…- contestaba socarrón -…si estoy hecho un toro…-

-¿acaso Irina ya te puso los cuernos?...- preguntaba jocosa la peli roja sentándose en la silla del ordenador, algo nostálgica por el tiempo que llevaba sin estar en ese lugar que era su centro operativo para la operación de volver famoso a Blaze

-ja ja ja…- reía carraspeante el castaño con un tic nervioso en el ojo ante esa declaración para luego simplemente mirarla y contemplarla en silencio, eso, hasta que noto que ella hacia lo mismo, se quedaba en silencio jugueteando un rato en su computador sin que ninguno de los dos dijese nada, por lo cual la situación no demoro en hacerse incomoda, solo fue cuestión de que pasase la alegría del saludo para que ambos notasen que eran unos cabeza huecas respectivamente

-lo siento…- el primero en disculparse fue el castaño -…nunca tuve por qué haberte abofeteado…- susurro débilmente, temeroso, arrancándole una sonrisa a su mejor amiga, no dejaba de causarle gracia como cuando se trataba de la relación de ambos, el buen Sekiryuutei actuaba torpemente

-yo también tengo que disculparme…- contesto de igual manera ella, haciéndole caer en cuenta que ella no era un caso distinto en el mismo campo -…no debí reaccionar como lo hice para que llegásemos a eso, también me siento mal por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo…-

-Disculpas aceptadas…- contestaba alegre el castaño, arrancándole una sonrisa a su amiga

-bueno, traje helado de chocolate y varias de las cartas en físico de mis fans más queridos -…¿quieres comer mientras le prendo fuego?...-

-¡jo, claro que me encantaría!...-

Asi en compañía de una pequeña e improvisada fogata en la habitación de un adolescente en una residencia en un barrio residencial valga la redundancia; y de helado de chocolate, ambos chicos comenzaron a actualizar agenda, Izana contándole a Issei sobre todo lo que había acontecido la vida de ella desde su debut como cantante y como la fama era una perra cruel en algunos puntos y por su parte el castaño le contaba a ella sobre sus diferentes actuaciones a nivel público como a nivel del inframundo y del paraíso, todas esas peleas ridículas en las que había estado, la más reciente, contra el Dios que interpretaba a Tom Heddleston… aun así, había un tema que rondaba por la mente de Issei, pero no sabía cómo abordar

La vida de Izana, su vida personal cuando estaba lejos de él

¿pero cómo hacerlo? tocar el tema probablemente haría que ambos discutiesen y era lo último que quería, durante tanto tiempo estuvo esperando volver a hablar con ella de nuevo y no quería arruinarlo tocando un tema tabú para ella

La charla duro lo suficiente como para que el día pasase sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, por lo que tan pronto sintieron sus estómagos rugir de hambre fue cuando notaron que el cielo ya se había oscurecido por completo

-vaya, así que es por eso que estas a dos pasos del cementerio…- comento la peli roja sentada sobre la silla del escritorio de tal manera que sus brazos se recostaban sobre el espaldar

-así es…- contesto él sonriendo lánguidamente -... si no llegaba a estos extremos probablemente no hubiéramos salido de esa con vida…-

Era de esperar que la expresión de la peli roja no expresase otra cosa que no fuese descontento

-claro, o sea que tu tenías que matarte para que todos se salvaran…- contestaba molesta la chica, sin embargo, no pudo evitar alzar su ceja al ver como una sonrisa cansada se posaba en el rostro del castaño

-algo así…- murmuro este más bien melancólico -…mi poder… fue suficiente para hacerle frente a un Dios y derrotarlo, pero el costo fue más bien alto…-

Por supuesto él no le comentaría nada a ella sobre su pobre condición, no le quería decir que moriría más bien bastante pronto sin nada que pudiese hacer para evitarlo, en respuesta la chica del parche suspiraba fastidiada, recostando su mentón sobre sus brazos mirando al costado

-al final, es el deber de un héroe entregarlo todo para proteger a los inocentes, no estaría tan molesta si hubieses hecho eso para proteger a las personas inocentes de esta ciudad, no a una bola de demonios voluptuosos poca monta…-

Un tanto incomodo por los comentarios culposos de su amiga, el castaño busco cualquier tema para desviar la conversación, al hacerlo noto que había algo raro en el ambiente

-ahora que lo pienso ¿no es tarde para cenar?...- pregunto este haciendo que la peli roja diera un respingo en su asiento, imperceptible para él -… Okaa san no nos ha hablado en todo el dia, que extraño…-

Fue ahí cuando Issei noto como su amiga se levantaba del asiento, con un aire ausente, con su ojo siendo cubierto por su flequillo, el aire cuasi festivo de la habitación desapareció en ese instante

-la verdad es que tus papas están indispuestos en este momento…- confeso ella caminando hacia la ventana, mirando el paisaje -…no te preocupes, simplemente los dormi…-

La noticia alerto al castaño

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!...- pregunto más extrañado que moleste, era obvio que eso de que le hubiese hecho algo a sus padres lo preocupaba, pero la conocía bien como para saber que no los lastimaría, o eso esperaba, más bien la pregunta ahí era ¿Cómo y por qué lo hizo?, su primera respuesta fue ver una sonrisa amena en la expresión de la peli roja

-tengo que ser honesta Issei…- hablaba ella sonriente, pero con un deje melancólico -…yo ya sabía lo que te había ocurrido…- los ojos del castaño se abrieron como platos al escuchar eso -…yo fui a visitarte al hospital de Agrias cuando estabas inconsciente, también sé que a cambio del poder que liberaste peleando contra Loki quemaste casi en su totalidad tu energía vital…- tras una pausa, ella posaba su mano en el vidrio de la ventana , mirando por esta el débil reflejo del castaño parado atrás de ella -…por lo que no te quedan muchos días de vida…-

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos instantes, Izana de pie frente a la ventana mientras que Issei a un metro de ella no sabía que hacer o decir en ese momento, lo último que quería era que ella se enterase de eso, pero era peor que ella lo supiese de antes de ir a visitarlo

-ya veo…- contestaba el castaño afectado por la forma en la que se estaba desarrollando las cosas -¿…o sea que viniste aquí por que saber que moriré pronto?...-

Izana respiraba hondamente, meditando con cuidado lo que iba a decir, si quiera si era correcto decirlo

-nunca te he hablado de mi familia ¿no es cierto?...- dijo de repente ella, descarrilando el tren de pensamientos del castaño al instante, mas al ver como ella se giraba viéndolo con una sonrisa evidentemente falsa -…no, nunca te permití hablar de ella, supongo que porque entre menos supieses de ella sería mejor…-

-¿a qué te refieres?...-

A continuación ella abrió la ventana, sentándose sobre el borde de está apoyando sus brazos para no caerse, mirando hacia el costado a la ya apagada calle

-Mi padre es un reconocido "empresario" del bajo mundo, no te diré el nombre para evitarte dolores de cabeza, él heredo su negocio y otras cosas por parte de mi abuelo y este de mi bis abuelo y todo ese rollo para arriba…- bufaba ella tratando de quitarle importancia a su linaje meneando la mano despectivamente -…la cosa es que mi padre es un hombre económicamente poderoso, se puede permitir cualquier clase de lujos y entre estos había un método para alargar artificialmente su vida…-

Esa parte hizo que el castaño arquease una ceja confundido, dándole pie a Izana para continuar

-Por su parte, mi madre viene de una rama familiar antigua cuyas mujeres tienen una cierta característica llamémosle así, una característica que nos hace un bien preciado para las personas con poder… o los seres sobre naturales…-

Antes de poder preguntar nada, Issei miraba sin poder decir nada como Izana posaba su mano en su rostro, más exactamente sobre su parche

-Ddraig…- llamo ella, haciendo que el brillo verdoso apareciese en la mano del castaño

 _-¿Qué ocurre?...-_

Preguntaba el dragón rojo, extrañado de que un humano hablase directamente con él, durante unos segundos, la cantante dudo si hacer la pregunta, hasta que finalmente cedió

-¿tú sabes de los sincronizadores no es así?...-pregunto, retirando su mano de su rostro, con su parche en este

-¿sincronizadores?...- pregunto extrañado el castaño, alzando su mano izquierda esperando respuesta, mirando como su amiga alzaba su rostro totalmente despejado de cabello u cualquier cosa que lo tapase, con su ojo derecho aun cerrado, para mayor extrañeza, pudo sentir como el dragón en su interior se sobresaltó levemente

 _-mocosa… ¿eres una sincronizadora?...-_

Ella asentía en silencio, abriendo poco a poco su ojo, revelándole a ambos una pupila cristalina en este, arrancando un gemido de sorpresa a su mejor amigo

-¡tú ojo!...-

-Si…- contesto ella sonriendo condescendientemente, mientras que la brisa de la noche acariciaba su cabello -… te mentí sobre esto, nunca perdí mi ojo, simplemente lo dije para que no se supiera nada sobre esto…-

Si el comportamiento misterioso de Izana ya estaba trillándole los nervios lo suficiente, estas verdades que solo acumulaban más preguntas desesperaban cada vez más al castaño

-¿Por qué nunca me contaste nada sobre esto?...- pregunto Issei en buena parte molesto

-¡Porque mi condición como sincronizadora es más bien una asquerosa maldición…!- respondió abruptamente Izana haciendo retroceder al castaño, haciéndole notar que había elevado la voz innecesariamente -…para mi padre, mi madre es solo una concubina que le sirve por ser una sincronizadora, alguien a quien se puede tirar sin ninguna clase de contemplación a su salud por culpa de sus poderes, pero no es solo ella, a todas las mujeres de mi linaje las han usado como concubinas por lo mismo, no solo por mafiosos o Yakuzas…- confesaba ella ya más temerosa de lo que estaba contando, deseando no tener que revelar esa verdad -…hemos sido utilizadas por terratenientes con sangre de monstruos, por demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos para tratar los males que les aquejaban a veces, por Yokais por lo mismo… es horrible…-

El castaño no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar en ese momento a lo que le estaba contando Izana, más al ver como con cada segundo que hablaba, el dolor y la tristeza la embargaban cada vez más

-Para unir lazos con otra familia de mafiosos, mi padre me había ofrecido al líder de otra familia para que me usase como deseara inmediatamente, mi madre no quería ese destino para mí, por lo que una noche organizo todo para que escapase de la mansión en la que viviamos…- una vez más, la mirada de ambos se cruzaban -… la noche en la que me salvaste de uno de los guardias de mi padre…-

Los recuerdos abordaron inmediatamente al castaño, de la noche en la que terminando su entrenamiento diario vio a una niña correr de un demonio que creyó callejero y dejo fuera de combate de una patada voladora

-Nunca te he podido agradecer lo suficiente por eso…- continuo ella sonriendo nuevamente, levantándose de la ventana, caminando hacia el chico quien no sabía cómo reaccionar a todo lo que le estaban confesando, permaneciendo estático y más estúpido que de costumbre -…no solo por eso, nunca te he agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por mí, por siempre protegerme, por cuidarme tanto, por ser la única persona que se preocupó por mi fuera de mi madre, siempre me sentí mal por no poder pelear como Irina para ayudarte, por limitarme a ser una damisela en apuros la mayoría de veces…pero…esta noche finalmente podre agradecerte por todo como es debido…-

Extendiendo su mano, ella tomo la del castaño, posando su frente en el pecho de este, haciendo que su corazón palpitase con titánica fuerza en su pecho

-¿Qué estas…?-

Antes de poder preguntar nada, Hyodo Issei acababa de ser silenciado por el beso de la chica que había sido su mejor amiga durante tantos años, dejándolo en shock sin poder articular pensamiento alguno, nada más con sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder mirando los ojos cerrados de esta, sintiendo como el perfume del cabello de ella entraba por su nariz

-tu siempre proteges a todo el mundo a tu alrededor…- Izana dijo, luego de unos instantes tras separarse de dar su primer beso -…ahora seré yo quien te proteja…-

Cierto héroe no sabía que decir, quería poder pensar en algo para poder decir nada, sin embargo, el sabor de los labios de su amiga de la infancia le supieron especialmente dulces, no solo eso, la saliva residual que sentía en sus labios y parte del interior de su boca le llenaron de una extraña sensación de sosiego y de satisfacción, como si su cuerpo estuviese descansado

-¿Qué es esto?...- susurro débilmente, sin darse cuenta que sus manos aún estaban tomando las de Izana

 _-Izana es una sincronizadora compañero…-_ Respondía el lagarto Ígneo particularmente entusiasta – _los sincronizadores son humanos que pueden restablecer y compartir su energía vital con otros mediante el intercambio de fluidos corporales_

En silencio, atónito, Issei miraba como Izana se separaba unos centímetros de él, dejando que Ddraig continuase explicándole lo que ella no podía hacer

-¿re establecer energía vital?...-

 _-sus poderes pueden restablecer cualquier daño de este tipo que tenga el cuerpo, puede incluso curar maldiciones pesadas que aplasten el alma, es la primera vez que veo una, así mismo es la primera vez que siento las bondades de sus poderes…-_

En silencio el castaño meditaba lo dicho por su dragón interior, era cierto, solo un beso de ella había sido suficiente para calmar momentáneamente esa sensación de ahogo y pesadez a la que había estado sometido su cuerpo durante una semana

Por lo mismo, el abrazo posesivo que acababa de recibir inundo su cuerpo de una agradable calidez, los brazos de Izana rodeaban su ser incluyendo sus brazos así como ella apoyaba nuevamente su frente en su pecho, él realmente buscaba poder decir o hacer algo, pero nada en su ser respondía, era como si su cuerpo y su mente se desconectasen momentáneamente

-Por eso odio la idea de que te utilicen, sean los desgraciados demonios, la iglesia, Grigory, cualquiera de ellos…- continúo ella, esta vez, arrastrando sus palabras, hablando con enorme resentimiento -…por que se cómo se siente el que solo te quieran utilizar por los poderes que tienes, poderes que son más una maldición que un beneficio…-

Separando su cabeza del pecho del castaño sin romper su abrazo, Izana miraba suplicante a Issei, casi al borde del llanto

-por lo que déjalos ya Issei…- suplico casi sin poder aguantar el llanto -…les has entregado todo de ti, te has sacrificado a tal nivel de casi abandonar tu propia vida y lo único que te dijeron es "no podemos hacer nada para salvarte"…- se desahogaba ya sin poder contener las lágrimas -… hazlo y quédate conmigo, volvamos a cómo eran las cosas cuando solo éramos tu y yo buscando hacerte famoso como Blaze, como antes de que Irina y la iglesia se metieran en nuestras vidas…-

Una vez más, la peli roja se abalanzaba a su rostro, esta vez rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, besándolo aún más posesivamente, dejándolo helado y sorprendido, mucho más cuando ella tumbaba su peso sobre el de él, tumbándolos a ambos en la cama

Si bien las distintas sensaciones de placer que recorrían su cuerpo eran embriagantes, Issei sentía que tenía que detener lo que estaba ocurriendo, él era novio de Irina, la amaba y si bien tenia sentimientos fuertes por la chica que estaba entregándose a él según Ddraig y ella para salvarlo, no podía dejar ir más lejos las cosas sin sentir que la utilizaría, por lo que su mente pedía a gritos detenerse, pero lejos de hacerlo, su cuerpo por instinto reacciono rodeando la cintura de ella con sus brazos, correspondiendo el beso de ella haciendo que la parte racional de su cerebro fuese ahogada en una gigantesca ola de placer y confort

El beso rápidamente fue acompañado por rápidas caricias entre ambos, en su embriaguez parcial Issei notaba como las manos de ella ya buscaban deshacerse de su camisa, mientras que por su parte él sin saber cómo lo estaba haciendo, comenzaba a desabrochar el chaleco de ella así como a quitarle su corbata

Al separarse momentáneamente para recuperar aire, el uso de razón del castaño ya había desaparecido en casi toda su totalidad, aun así…

-yo…tengo que protegerlos a todos…- susurro débilmente, haciendo que la peli roja lo mirase molesta, sin embargo, esta molestia no demoro en torcerse en una sonrisa confiada y condescendiente

-A los seres sobrenaturales no…-contesto ella volviendo al ataque, esta vez dirigiéndose a la oreja del castaño -…abandónalos, tu no les debes nada…-

Al continuar con las caricias casi involuntarias, finalmente su razón se perdió por completo ante los encantos y cuidados de la chica de cabellos rojizos

 _-si… es cierto… no les debo nada…-_

Pensaba de manera entrecortada, liberándose por completo, girando junto a Izana en su cama, esta vez quedando el sobre ella, abalanzándose a los labios de la peli roja quien gustosa correspondía en con su torpe falta de experiencia, mientras sentía las manos del castaño acariciando su cintura dirigiéndose a su falda

 _-yo…solo quiero…estar…con…Izana…_

-olvídate de Irina…-Fue la última petición que le hizo Izana a un semi inconsciente castaño quien al igual que ella, ya se encontraba fuera de si por las sensaciones que recorrían todo su ser

 _-si…-_

Las caricias y los besos continuaron avanzando más y más, haciendo que lo inevitable finalmente llegase, haciendo que la habitación no demorara en ser ahogada con el calor que generaban ambos cuerpos, el aroma de sus intimidades uniéndose al unísono y los gemidos de placer de cada uno, siendo acompañados únicamente por la tenue luz de la calle que se filtraba débilmente por la habitación

 **FINAL OVA 2**

 **PALABRAS DE AUTOR**

Bueno, aqui en los comentarios de este como de otros fics, muchos lectores me habian estado pidiendo la continuacion de la ova asi que aqui esta, fuera de esta, faltan dos ovas mas por si algunos se lo preguntaban las cuales como habia dicho, se articularan con la trama de la linea central, todo a su tiempo

Bueno, la idea era aprovechar el espacio del dia de hoy para hablar un poco de mi opinion sobre el papel del protagonista en los animes, pero, estos dias, descubriendo el fandom de Gravity Falls y un fic particularmente bueno en este, me fije en que el autor de este hace cierta publicidad a otros fics que considera particularmente buenos o que son de amigos y pense, oye ¿por que no hacer algo parecido? sin embargo, yo no recomendare fics, por que los que hay aca van de lo mismo siempre y los que considero buenos ya son populares por su propio merito, asi que en vez de eso, preferire hacer unas recomendaciones de series de anime, mas precisamente dos, esto, para compartir un poco de mi biblioteca de animes para quienes quieran ver algo distinto a lo que muestran los distintos estrenos de las temporadas de los ultimos años, pero, que si los recomiendo, es por que son series particularmente buenas por las cuales pongo mis manos al fuego

 **recomedacion 1 - Busou Renkin**

¿cansado de serie que duran 12 o 13 capitulos y duran menos que una paja?¿cansado de series con finales abiertos?¿cansado de buscar el toque de romance de una serie shonen en la "#$%&/ fanfiction? ¿cansados de leer esto con mi voz?

Summary escrito por mi

"un dia un chico en un almacen abandonado ve como un monstruo ataca a una chica que iba por ahi (tipico) y se sacrifica por salvarla...pero todo resulta ser un sueño extraño que tuvo, volviendo a su dia a dia al dia siguiente, sin embargo, mas adelante descubre que el ataque no fue un sueño, evidentemente lo pelaron al inicio de la serie, solo que la waifu de esta le salvo la vida otorgandole de paso un poder para cumplir su sueño de pelear contra monstruos mientras se liga a valga la redundancia la waifu de frios sentimientos y caracter de acero (snif snif ... huele a modus operandi de fanfiction)

Recomiendo esta serie por varias razones, uno, es una serie simple, divertida, tira de todos los cliches de las series anime de tipo accion aventura y no se esfuerza en discimularlo, al contrario, usa estos mismos para contar la historia que quiere contar de manera divertida, sin pretenciones de irse de complicada pero tampoco siendo exageradamente simple, es como Fairy Tail pero con un final y un proposito definido, la serie dura veintiseis capitulos, tiene un final feliz cerrado que deja con una sonrisa y si, hay ship cannon asegurado por si hay de esos que les escama las series donde solo se sugiere el romance pero al final nada de nada, puede contar como spoiler pero a la verga

 **recomendacion 2 - Ef a tales of Memories (1 temporada) Ef a tales of Melodies (2 temporada)**

Pese a ser versado en esto de ver anime, la verdad es que es poco el Shoujo Slice of life que conozco, quizas por que en su momento solo me llamaron la atencion Golden time o Kaicho wa a maid sama, pero la primera me aburrio despues de la mitad y con la segunda pues... no soy de interesarme mucho en ver a un tipo tildado de perfecto ricachon sin ninguna clase de desarollo como personaje ligandose a una tsundere clase media baja; por lo que no le tengo mucho afecto al genero, sin embargo, esta serie tiene un toque especialmente interesante que me hizo tener a ef en un altar

Esta serie se trata de dos historias paralelas en cada una de sus temporadas (teniendo cuatro historias en total) donde las cuatro se enlazan pese a que las dos temporadas tienen como sus protagonistas a chicos de distintas generaciones los cuales los de la segunda temporada, son adultos consagrados en la primera

Memories

1\. la de un chico que no sabe a que se va a dedicar cuando termine la escuela y pensando en esto, termina caminando sin rumbo, llegando a una estacion de tren abandonada donde encuentra a una chica que le pide que sean amigos, con el pasar de los dias nota que el comportamiento de esta es extraño, como si cada vez que se ven, tuviese que actuar como si se hubiesen conocido de antes

2\. la de un chico que esta abandonando la escuela para ser mangaka lo cual hace que sea regañado constantemente por su amiga de la infancia, quien termina conociendo un dia a una chica quien tiene fama de ser facil en su escuela, pero que luego descubre que simplemente es una jodida excentrica e impetuosa adolescente que vive sola al ser abandonada por sus padres

Melodies

3\. la de una chica de 16 años si mal no recuerdo que se enamora de un violinista de 26, el cual utiliza su comportamiento descarado y jovial para disfrazar el terror que le tiene a saber que le quedan pocos dias de vida por una enfermedad del corazon

4\. la de dos chicos que son los unicos sobrevivientes del incendio en un orfanato, volviendo a encontrarse mas adelante en la escuela donde estudiaban, siendo que la chica le dice en su reencuentro a este cuanto lo odia por haberla hecho miserable al no permitir que ambos fuesen adoptados por el mismo tutor

bien, se que se ve como un shoujo slice of life asquerosamente generico y empalagoso (hasta cierto punto lo es) asi que la pregunta es ¿por que la recomiendo?

Por que esta serie presenta sus temas de una manera poetica, magistral, casi como si fuese mas una poesia narrada por un magistral juego de planos que una serie de anime, tambien tiene un enfoque mas dirigido a la filosofia del ser, algo similar a evangelion, pero lejos de ser muy compleja de entender, muestra a sus personajes como seres que se enfrentan a sus temores con un enfoque abstracto y valga la redundancia, poetico, esta serie me llego mucho por eso, por que demuestra como una serie de anime puede ser mas que lo que siempre se muestra, reduciendo todo a la accion generica o a chistes genericos como los de mis fics :v :v aqui, vemos unas historias que no solo se entrelazan entre ellas por sus lineas temporales, si no que cuando al final de las dos temporadas el mensaje conjunto toma forma, uno no puede evitar quedar fascinado, sintiendose un tanto realizado por ver como estas personas se enfrentan a la vida pese a saber que el final de algunos no sera precisamente un final feliz

Como dije, recomiendo ambas series por que a mi parecer, hacen mucho mas que las series que he visto que se estrenan desde el 2013, donde todo se ha vuelte un generico fanservice, una serie antigua reanimada, un estreno esperado echado a perder y una cantidad insana de moe que como dijo el buen animeotoko, estan haciendo que incluso la animacion americana tenga mas sentido y significado que el anime actual, cuando en un principio era al reves, y de hecho, tiene razon

no siendo nada mas, me sentiria honrado de que algunos vieran estas dos series, o quienes las conozcas, me cuenten en alguna ocasion que tal les parecieron, hasta la otra


	10. Festival de señorones

**Una promesa de la infancia determinara el camino que seguira Hyodo Issei a lo largo de su vida, el camino de la justicia, el camino del super héroe que pelee en nombre de los debiles e indefensos... pero ¿lo estara haciendo bien?¿que es lo que realmente significa ser un super héroe?**

* * *

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: La mejor pareja del anime es la del monje Miroku y Sango la exterminadora de monstruos, habiendo exclarecido eso, prosigo**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad 2: La saga de Mass Effect es lo mejor desde el porno gratuito**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad 3: Larga vida al higado emperador carmesi**

 **Habiendo esclarecido eso, prosigo**

* * *

 **THECODEZERO: coño, excelente resumen del fic en una sola frase, buen trabajo, y gracias**

 **ZALGOVIAJERO: coño chico, estaba preparado para responder a tu comentario con una retahila de mis tipicas respuesta pero algo me llamo la atencion, ¿por que nunca continuaste ese fic que tenias de cross con Silent hill? soy un amante de la saga y recuerdo que la idea me fascino, si es por falta de referentes o cualquier cosa conozco dos o tres fics del tema que pueden ayudarte bastante**

 **MORPHOSISDRAGON: tomate tu tiempo hijo, la cosa es que no sea facil de digerir... y es que ese es el punto dulce de la ova, como la vida o la muerte de una persona puede cambiar la realidad del universo entero nada mas con el paso de unos cuantos años, ya lo dijo un review por ahi "al principio casi no se notaron los cambios pero ahora si que la cosa cambio" y no, no habra Harem ni por asomo... y lo de la vasectomia con la lengua es una referencia a Cyanidde and Happines, casi todo en este fic de comedia es una referencia a algo del estilo**

 **GUEST: esa era la idea mi hermano, gracias**

 **GUEST: si... posdata, si solo diras eso mejor no comentes**

 **ERENDIR: lo ha sido hermano, lo ha sido y cuando quieras tronco, la primera de los vengadores fue mala, ¡MALA! y no, la habilidad de Izana esta basada... o es exactamente la misma que la de los sincronizadores en Tsukihime... asi que tecnicamente Kuroka y Koneko son mala copia**

 **DARIUS619: probablemente, si no es que hubiese puesto la parte "mi biblioteca personal" y coño, hiciste una muy excelente aproximacion a lo que se viene adelante en el fic, sea de manera conciente o inconciente**

 **MORPHOS: gracias hermano, la cosa es que si, incluso algo tan cinico como una comedia, si quiere ir a largo, tiene que tocar uno que otro momento serio o delicado, pero espero haberme reivindicado en este cap... y muy buena suposicion, has dado en el clavo**

 **RAYSWER: Este fic es como el nuevo detodito papa ... y bueno, gracias hermano, agradezco el voto de confianza que me has dado al hacer caso a mis recomendaciones**

 **MRNBA: ¡Issei!¡Get in the fucking Juggernaut Drive! nooo, creo que siendo Sirzech seria mas preciso ¡Issei!¡Get in my fucking Sister!**

 **MIGUELZERO24: ... aqui esta**

 **GUERREROWALKER: si, basicamente va a una linea de desarollo distinta a la del canon fic**

 **NICO48825: Hijo, te iba a preguntar si sufrias alguna especie de deficiencia mental y tu imagen de perfil me lo confirmo... a mis brazos hermano**

 **LEONWE5KER: segun Cyannide and Happines, si- y por cierto si, lo se, ET es hermoso... ET go home... es EF SUBNORMAL**

* * *

 **SUPERHERO**

 **Capitulo 8: Festival de señorones parte 1**

* * *

Nueve y treinta de la noche, el sonido de las cigarras puertas afuera de la residencia Hyodo se perdía por los pasos de dos chicas que se encargaban de "organizar" las cosas en torno a la visita casual de un querido amigo de ellas el cual por supuesto, ya se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones individuales de la modesta sala

-así que usted es Hyodo Issei dono…- saludaba un chico en sus dieciséis años con un cabello rubio despeinado como el de cualquier otro protagonista de su serie de anime, ojos azules cristalinos que momentáneamente estaban cerrados en una cálida pero sutil sonrisa con clase, el mencionado en cuestión vestía una gabardina negra con bordados blancos asi como un pantalón del mismo impoluto color, mostrando una gracia y pulcritud tal en su apariencia que incluso la mano que le estaba extendiendo a su anfitrión estaba enfundada en un costoso guante de color blanco -…debo decir, que es un avasallante placer para mi conocer a tan amable y gentil hijo de nuestro señor…-

Por su parte cierto castaño superhéroe miraba con una disimulada cara de culo la mano que le extendía el pelo rubio de manera tan efusiva que le hacía pensar que la sección Lias a la cual pertenecía este podía ser más bien una extensión de los testigos de Jehova

-claro, el placer es mío…-

Sin embargo, estaba en la obligación de responder de buena manera a los tan amables gestos de su invitado, después de todo, en la superficie se trataba de un noble hijo de la iglesia queriendo agradecerle a un noble sujeto el haber hecho de anfitrión de dos integrantes de esta caídas en desgracia tras un robo

-disculpe usted mi arbitraria irrupción a su acogedor hogar…- continuaba el rubio señalándose con su mano con un gesto formal y ojos cerrados, dándole la oportunidad al castaño de hacer cara de asco ante la necesidad de su interlocutor de hablar con palabras tan rebuscadamente formales -…pero mi Irina me informo que hubieron ciertos acontecimientos que le hicieron imposible estar en su hogar en momentos más oportunos para mi visita…-

Y venga ese asqueroso apelativo ¿Mi Irina? Imperceptiblemente el castaño carraspeaba sus dientes aguantando las ganas de matar al principito de mierda

-claro, no hay problema ¿puedo preguntar que lo trae por mi humilde morada?...-

Bueno, de algo tendría que servir esas clases de etiqueta mal dadas por su madrecita hacía ya tantos años, no solo para darle la excusa para usar un tenedor para rascarse la espalda mientras comida

-vera, he venido aquí únicamente con la intensión de agradecerle como es debido por las atenciones que ha tenido para con Irina Shidou y Xenovia…-anunciaba Rygart sacando de su chaqueta un sobre con una cinta verde, pasándolo a la mesa de centro -…esto cubrirá los gastos generados por ambas en su estancia, tales como los daños causados a tuberías, cocina, baños y demás…-

Por su parte el castaño pese al descontentó no pudo evitar parpadear unas cuantas veces

-¿ellas le contaron sobre todo eso?...- no es que le inquietara, pero no creía que contarle los destrozos que hacía en casa de su amigo fuese un tema de discusión que Irina tocase con su novio

-la verdad es que no…- contestaba el pelo rubio con una sonrisa de galán -…pero las conozco a ambas el tiempo suficiente para haberlo intuido, cosa que usted ya habrá notado el por qué con el tiempo que lleva acogiéndolas en su hogar…-

Bueno, era oficial, ambas podían ser armas letales y precisas de la iglesia, pero al parecer también poseían fama de ser cabezas huecas como él, bueno ¿a quién le importaba? Era fácil pensar así al abrir el sobre y ver un cheque con una cantidad nada despreciable de dinero

-no es para tanto, son cosas que pasan…- contestaba el castaño restándole importancia al tema, uno, por su amiga de la infancia a quien había ofendido de manera altanera hacia unos minutos atrás haciendo que la araña de la duda mordiese inclementemente su espada y dos, pues por el dinero

Mientras ambos hablaban como unos educados señorones, Irina se acercaba a ambos con una taza de chocolate en cada mano con una sonrisa brillante, no era difícil de notar para ninguno de los presentes que la situación era más tensa que el bautismo de un Kremlin

-Issei kun…- ofrecía ella sin perder su radiante sonrisa pero no por ello menos molesta que al inicio de esa noche, eso se podía ver por esa estela negra que se reflejaba atrás de ella oculta tras su sonrisa encantadora, por su puesto el castaño recibía el chocolate desviando su mirada entre asustado y avergonzado, sudando como un prolijo cerdo en un día acalorado, ya preparado para tomar su bebida, el ver como Rygart rechazaba el chocolate de Irina hizo que el bueno de Issei alzase su ceja intrigado

-está haciendo frio ¿Por qué no vas a tomar chocolate?...- pregunto intrigado

-bueno veras…- iniciaba el rubio cruzando sus piernas posando sus manos en su rodilla -… Irina chan tiene una curiosa reputación en nuestra organización, sus habilidades culinarias tienen…curiosas propiedades…por lo que prefiero atenerme a probar cualquier cosa que ella prepare-

Al escuchar eso el castañete supo por dónde venían los trastes, al parecer el convertir postres simples en poderosos psicoactivos parecía ser más una habilidad pasiva que una triste coincidencia de una ocasión, eso sí, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando en buena parte

 _¡¿se hace llamar su novio y habla mal de su comida?!¡¿Pero este galancito ricachon re pipin del mal quien coño se cree que es?!_

Por supuesto Irina al costado desviaba su mirada algo avergonzada, en buena parte porque era consciente de su falencia, la imagen triste de ella fue suficiente para que nuestro héroe estrechase su mirar molesto, alzando su taza de chocolate con particular entusiasmo

-bueno, di lo que quieras Rygart san, yo no desperdiciare la buena voluntad de mi amiga de la infancia…- anuncio él con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, si ese tipo no era capaz de asumir los riesgos de alimentarse de los peligrosos platos de su amiga, no tenía derecho a quererla

-No es necesario Issei kun…- alertaba ella un tanto apenada tratando de detener al castaño -…si gustas recojo y simplemente…-

-neh, que bah…- respondía el castaño mirando desafiante a Irina -… si aquí Darling kun no tiene confianza en lo que preparas no es mi problema… gracias por el chocolate…- finalizo con su propia versión de su sonrisa de Galán, para después zamparse la achocolatada bebida en un sonoro fondo blanco precedido por el sonido de la taza siendo puesta en la mesa autoritariamente

-ufff estaba bueno, Gracias Irina…-

Durante unos segundos hubo una palpable sensación de tensión en la mesa, Rygart, Irina e incluso Xenovia miraban expectantes la reacción de Issei tras ingerir la misteriosa bebida, si eran honestos, estaban esperando que le diese una especie de ataque epiléptico o que comenzase a hablar en lenguas muertas, cosa que el castañete también estaba esperando que pasase

-curioso, no siento nada fuera de lugar…- susurro para sí mismo

 _-buen punto, yo tampoco siento nada raro…-_ murmuraba Ddraig en el fondo temeroso de que algo malo le hubiese pasado

 _-[ni yo]…-_ susurro una voz masculina dentro de la cabeza del castaño, alertándolo inmediatamente

 _ **(Inserte Misirlou-pulp fiction)**_

 _ **-**_ ¡¿pero qué carajos?!...- exclamo mentalmente nuestro querido héroe al escuchar una voz nueva en su cabeza

- _[eh tu puto crio ¿Por qué el puto escandalo?]…-_ replicaba otra voz en su cabeza, esta vez una femenina tipo infantil y con un pronunciado acento español, cabía decir que los espectadores de la iglesia que estaban esperando ver una reacción, veían preocupados el gesto entre neutral y asustado del castaño mientras tenía su mirada perdida al frente sin saber lo que se estaba gestando en su cabeza

-oh rayos Irina, creo que esta vez sí lo mataste…- bufo Xenovia comenzando a pensar rápidamente en como esconder el cuerpo

-Ddraig viejo…- susurraba Issei tan bajo como podía para evitar que las dos chicas y el cara culo lo mirasen hablando solo -…¿Qué está pasando?...-

 _-no lo sé chico, es la primera vez que soy testigo de un suceso asi…-_

 _-[espera un momento, esa voz…¿Ddraig?]-_

 _-[¿Ddraig?¡¿ese puto lagarto está aquí?!]-_

Tanto superhéroe como Dragón motor V300 miraban entre si sus imaginarios ojos de manera confidente, entre confundidos y asustados, más el ser sobre natural de mas de veinte metros de altura

-Ddraig…¿los reconoces?...- susurraba el castañete por lo bajo, llamando la atención de las dos extrañas voces en su cabeza, cabía decir que mas que voces, eran presencias independientes, pese a toda su estupefacción, el lagarto de color rojo no demoro en reconocer las voces aumentando tremendamente su anómalo comportamiento

 _-no es cierto…-_ Bufo articulando las piezas en su cabeza sin terminar de creerlas _-…¿Bellzard?¿Elsha?...-_

 _-[el mismo, debo decir que esto es algo nuevo]…-_ contestaba el sujeto de nombre Bellzard aparentemente animado – _[un placer saber nuevamente de ti Ddraig]_

 _-[oh vaya, pero que hermosa reunión familiar]…-_ agregaba la chica del dialogo imaginario con un remarcado tono sarcástico …- _[¡pero si somos papa Dragón, los hermanitos Sekiryuutei y el crio mierdoso del portador actual si no me equivoco! es decir, esa es la primera explicación que se me viene a la mente para estar atrapados en la mente de un crio pajero sin tener cuerpo ni esencia propia]…-_

 _-[no son las palabras que yo escogería mi estimada Elsha, pero tengo que darte la razón]…-_ Contestaba Bellzard con un remarcado tono señorón que le antojaba aburridor al castaño, ya estaba lidiando con un ricachón modales de oro de la iglesia como para venir a lidiar ahora con una especie de caballero ingles de rechupete …- _[disculpa]…-_ decía el mismo esta vez hablándole al castaño _-…[corrígeme si me equivoco, pero eres el actual Sekiryuutei ¿no es asi mi buen amigo?]…-_

El castaño asentía con su cabeza, arrancándole una sonrisa de satisfacción a ese ente imaginario sin forma

- _[¡Excelente!... es un placer conocer al Sekiryuutei actual, según entiendo, Issei]…-_ Continuaba el caballerismo sin que hubiese poder humano o divino que cerrase su inexistente boca -… _[debes estar confundido al igual que nosotros, pero lo mejor que podemos hacer para empezar a resolver este peliagudo conflicto, es presentarnos… mi nombre es Bellzard, antiguo portador de la Boosted Gear y mi compañera aquí es Elsha, la más poderosa de los Sekyriuutei conocida hasta la fecha, ¿Por qué no te presentas a nuestro joven compañero Elsha?]…-_

 _-[¡Chúpame los Ovarios!]…-_

 _-[jajajaja tan refinada y femenina como siempre]…-_

-¡¿Chúpame los Ovarios?!...- preguntaba casi sin creer el castaño para luego jactarse burlonamente -…Exclamo la dulce, tímida y recatada princesa…-

 _-…[no te pases de listo crio de mierda]…-_

 _-…[por favor, no os peléis] …-_ Pedía Bellzard con un tono preocupado _-…[por ahora, creo que es mejor tratar de llevarnos lo mejor posible]…-_

 _-…[¡Oh si!¡vamos a llevarnos de puta madre!]…-_ Anunciaba Elsha animadamente molesta -… _[¡Ey si tu chico!¡¿Cuál era el plan?!¡vamos a hacer un pacto con un oscuro objeto creado por el Dios de la Biblia para usar las atormentadas almas de los maldecidos en tiempos antiguos por la Boosted Gear arrastrándolas a esta puta dimensión!¡¿Qué coño podría salir mal?!]…-_

Obviamente a la injusta acusación el castaño no demoro en responder

-¡¿eh?!¡¿de que estas hablando vieja loca?!...- cabe decir que la pregunta confundió de la misma manera a los nuevos entes que habitaban ahora el cuerpo del castaño

-… _[Joven Sekityuutei ¿acaso tu no nos invocaste a este mundo de manera adrede?]…-_ Pregunto Bellzard un tanto extrañado

-¿y yo para qué coño querría tener a Mr Bean y a Frida Khalo hablando mierda en mi cabeza?-Preguntaba el castaño ofendido y confundido -…¡esperen!¡¿están diciendo que yo los traje a este mundo o algo asi?!...-

-… _[Eso mismo]…-_ Contestaba Bellzard condescendientemente -… _[un extraño objeto con un poder prohibido y oscuro arranco nuestras atormentadas almas de lo más profundo de la Boosted Gear y nos depositó en la parte superficial de la misma, tal donde esta Ddraig… en un principio pensé que lo habías hecho conscientemente, pero parece ser que no es así…-_

-¿Un objeto con un poder prohibido y oscuro?...- pregunto el castaño arqueando sus cejas, unos instantes fueron suficientes para que su mente iluminase lo que era ese objeto o sustancia con poderes que eran capaces de trascender la vida o la muerte -…¿me están tratando de decir que el chocolate de Irina los trajo a este plano?...-

Esta vez el mismo Bellzard quien se mostraba condescendiente y sereno ante la situación no pudo evitar sentirse algo extrañado y perturbado por esa verdad

 _-…[no sé si lo estoy mal entendiendo pero…¿lo que nos arrastró de lo más profundo de la Boosted Gear fue un cocoa sin chiste?]…-_

 _-[wow… eso es nuevo, y lo digo yo que me cargue a dos Hakuryuukou en vida]…-_ Agregaba Elsha a punto de estallar de la risa

 _-…no voy a decir nada…-_ Anunciaba el Dragón rojo aburrido -… _les sorprendería saber la cantidad de veces que cosas como estas pasan con este desgraciado…-_

Issei trataba de entender la situación, incluso para sus estándares era demasiado surrealista, sabía que la cocina de Irina era extraña, hasta cierto punto siendo condescendiente podía entender que una mezcla errada de levaduras y huevos pudiesen generar el mismo efecto de los hongos alucinógenos, pero que un chocolate con leche hubiese traído a la vida nuevamente a dos antiguos portadores de la Boosted Gear era un nuevo nivel a lo que significaba el arte culinaria de ella, demasiado peligroso, lo suficiente para rebasar los límites de la vida y la muerte

 _-…[coño, revivirnos a medias con un puto chocolate, no se para que me pase la puta vida tratando de encontrar el Sephirot Grial]…-_ Bufaba Elsha curiosamente alegre para una declaración tan triste

-… _{bueno, como dice la canción, "la vida te da sorpresas… sorpresas te da la vida"]…-_ Contestaba Bellzard recuperando su estado anímico actual

-En fin…- Bufaba el castaño un poco aburrido de esa conversación que no iba a ninguna parte -…ya resolveremos esto, primero tenemos que terminar de arreglar las cosas con el principito de…- Antes de continuar hablando, Issei cayo en cuenta de que hacia un rato ya no estaba en la sala si no en una especie de espacio onírico oscuro -…¡¿y ahora esto que es?!...-

 _-ah esto…-_ Bufaba Ddraig restándole importancia _-… Llevas poco más de cinco minutos convulsionando mientras balbuceas cosas en lenguaje Dothraki, quería avisarte, pero estaban tan sumido hablando con Bellzard y Elsha que no quise molestarte, creí que lo notarias al ya no estar consiente en la sala si no aquí hablándole a la nada_

Fue entonces ahí cuando el buen Sekiryuutei… el actual, sintió miedo al haber quedado atrapado en la nada como si estuviese en esas epifanías al borde de la vida y la muerte como solía pasar en las películas o en los capítulos de Futurama

-¿Cómo coño se supone que salga de aquí?...- pregunto este aterrado, si era tal cual como en las películas, en futurama o en Doctor House, la epifanía debería terminar para cuando él notase que no estaba en el mundo real…como en ese momento, siendo asi ¿Por qué no despertaba?

 _-pues no es como si estuvieses en coma, mas bien aun estas teniendo un brote psicótico, mira…-_ Tras decir eso, el dragón rojo abria una especie de ventana a la realidad donde tanto Issei como sus acompañantes miraban como Irina, Xenovia y Rygart hacían todo lo posible por reanimarlo _-…mas bien parece que solo es cuestión de que tu cuerpo se deshaga de la droga para que vuelvas a despertar, mientras podemos esperar aquí…-_

-¿Cómo que esperar aquí animal?...- preguntaba molesto el Sekiryuutei mientras que el bueno de Ddraig de buena manera lo ignoraba

Mientras tanto en el mundo real

-¿Hash jin zhori ray efesash hrazefoon fini nem dranesh she ram ma fini nem azhish vigoverat?...-

Balbuceaba el epiléptico superhéroe haciendo que los tres miembros de la iglesia estuviesen nerviosos

-¿Qué es lo que está diciendo?... – preguntaba Xenovia mas extrañada que nerviosa al ver a su anfitrión hablar una lengua extraña

-¡no lo se!¡no tenemos tiempo para pensar en eso!...- exclamaba Irina aterrada tomando el cuerpo de su querido amigo de la infancia en sus brazos sacudiéndolo levemente para evitar que se comiese su propia lengua -…¡por Dios, alguien haga algo!...-

Siendo quien tenía la cabeza más fría ante la situación, el pijo de la iglesia volteo a mirar a su compañera de cabellos azules

-Xenovia, ¿tu tienes conocimientos en primeros auxilios no es así?...-

La peli azul pensó en asentir, después de todo ella era de quienes en su escuadrón anterior sabia técnicas de resucitación, sin embargo, al ver al castaño comatoso, no pudo evitar recordar el lefazo en su cara, pecho y boca; la manoseada el dia que el les preparo el desayuno entre tantas otras cosas que se podía cobrar con su queridísimo amigo por parte de Irina

-no, no los tengo…- mintió de buena manera lo suficientemente creíble para que Rygart desviase su atención al cuerpo de la emergencia, permitiendo que la peli azul sonriese con un atisbo de malicia que solo se le podía comparar al de Kira el día que asesino a L

 _-estará bien…-_ Pensó con cierta gracia la peli azul para si misma, después de todo no le conocía la primera víctima mortal a su amiga, y no pensaba que su amigo de la infancia fuese a ser el primero

 _-¡Xenovia eres una zorra asquerosa!...-_ Bramo el castaño desde su interior, siendo consciente de que eso era una muy fría y cruel venganza por parte de la peli azul contra él

-Irina… tu tampoco tienes preparación en primeros auxilios…- susurro el peli rubio haciendo que la castaña asintiese temerosa

 _-¿Qué puedo hacer?...por mi culpa Issei kun la va a palmar…-_

Para peores, el castaño finalmente se quedaba quieto de una manera que solo indicaba lo peor, ya que incluso sus ojos quedaron abiertos y sin brillo alguno

- _mierda, no tiene pulso…-_ Pensó para si misma la peli azul, quizás si debería ayudar antes de que de verdad Issei la palmase, no es como si le tuviese manía para quererlo realmente muerto

Siendo que ninguna de sus compañeras podía ser de mucha ayuda, el peli rubio un tanto ruborizado asentía para si mismo

-bien, no me queda de otra…- dijo tratando de envalentonarse -…Irina, recuéstalo en el sofá…-

La castaña no demoro en hacer caso a su novio, dejando al superhéroe a medio tiempo recostado en este, con un gesto de sus manos, ambas chicas le dieron espacio para que él pudiese tratar al chico que estaba a puertas de la muerte, eso sí, ambas chicas no podían observar el penoso sonrojo del rubio pijo

 _-¿este que va a hacer?-_ se preguntó nervioso el castaño desde el interior de su mente, tornando la piel de su yo onírico de un fuerte color pálido al ver como este iba acortando la distancia con su rostro _-...¡¿este cabron que piensa hacer?!...-_

 _-[lo que yo pienso que va a hacer, esto será incomodo]…- agregaba Bellzard sin inmutarse al ver como el pelo rubio tapaba la nariz del castaño dando a entender sin ninguna clase de señal extra lo que iba a ocurrir_

 _-[oh vaya, el pijo te va a salvar la vida con un suave y delicioso beso de esos labios, deberías considerarte afortunado tio]…- Finiquitaba Elsha con un leve toque de malicia Fujoshi que quedo bastante remarcado cuando se escuchó el relamer de sus labios_

Y tal como todos estaban suponiendo, el rubio no demoro en acercar sus labios a los del castaño, haciendo una leve pausa para tragar saliva

 _-¡No Pijo, detente!...- Exclamaba mentalmente el castaño buscando por todos los medios salir de su encierro -.¡NO LO HAGAAAAAAAAS!...-_

Y solo un instante después, el mundo entero se sacudió, el universo mismo se comprimió en la punta de un alfiler, al menos así fue para los testigos de esa escena donde Rygart Wallace le daba a Hyodo Issei lo que muchas de sus compañeras deseaban, el beso de la vida, obviamente con la mejor de las intenciones de salvarlo, pero para quienes fueron testigos, o sea Irina y Xenovia, esa sería una noche para recordar… más que por el infarto que casi mata al Sekiryuutei, lo mismo para los dos espíritus y el dragón dentro del mismo quienes no paraban de descojonarse de la risa

* * *

Sona Sitri desde hacía unos días no tenía sueños agradables, esto debido al horrible estrés al que se enfrentaba con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, primero el tema con el súper pelmazo para luego entrar en temas de conflictos con la iglesia, y que luego estos se convirtiesen en una especie de conflicto con una hechicera nórdica que tenía la habilidad de crear familiares que podía diezmar a sus súbditos asi como a los de Rias en batalla

Eso sin contar el horrible episodio de su aumento repentino de busto, si lo pensaba con claridad, eso era mucho peor que la amenaza actual contra su vida

 _-eso solo es cosa de su imaginación Kaicho…-_

Era lo que le respondieron todos cuando ella recién presento ese cambio, inclusive a sus súbditos e incluso su propia hermana ¿esos idiotas quienes se creían para decirle eso? ¿acaso ella no sabría su a su propio cuerpo les sumaron cuatro kilogramos de carne extra en el pecho, así como así? Sin embargo, algo mas se sumaba estos días a ese listado de cosas que hacían parecer que la realidad se estaba burlando de ella, de alguna manera una mancha negra había creado un top mágico alrededor de su pecho cuando ella se enojó de más al discutir con Blaze, cosa que ocurrió cuando su enojo llego a su cenit, esa era otra pregunta sin respuesta ya que por más que ella trato de quitarse el mismo, este parecía estar pegado totalmente a su piel, aunque de extraña manera no la incomodase, es más, era como si esa extraña prenda la reconfortara…

…claro que cualquier prenda que no se desbaratase con el volumen de sus pechos era bienvenida…

 _-bueno, al menos las cosas ya no pueden ir a peor…-_

Con ese pensamiento, Sona Sitri comenzaba a abandonar el mundo de los sueños, parpadeando débilmente asi como volviendo a la realidad tomándose su tiempo

-¿uh?...-

Sin embargo, había algo raro, ella no se sentía como siempre, de alguna manera sentía su cuerpo extraño, como si hubiese dormido en una posición especialmente incomoda… de hecho, si no se equivocaba, estaba haciendo algo de esfuerzo físico en ese momento, siendo no ese el menor de sus problemas

-¿Dónde estoy?...-

Despertando extendiendo su cuello hacia arriba, noto el tráfico de la ciudad pasando a lo que parecía ser la hora pico y mirando hacia abajo noto el cielo nocturno… fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que estuviese donde estuviese estaba de cabeza, no siendo suficiente sorpresa, se vio a si misma frente a un enorme edificio de vidrios polarizados mostrándole su apariencia

-esto tiene que ser un chiste de muy mal gusto…-

Normalmente hubiese reaccionado de manera más brusca antes, pero las sorpresas desagradables de este tipo ya eran tan recurrentes que le costaba ya cierto esfuerzo molestarse a exabruptos, aunque claro que el caso actual daba para que lo hiciese ya que se encontraba de cabeza, sujetando una especie de hilo grueso plástico de color negro en una posición acunclillada estilo hombre araña, con ella vistiendo un muy revelador traje de Venom que incluía su respectiva mascara negra, el top negro de hombros y abdomen descubierto, los guantes asi como un cortísimo short que apenas tapaba lo innombrable que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas las cuales eran vestidas por unas pantimedias marca simbionte que llegaban hasta medio muslo

-Onee sama ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? -

Si, era oficial, la realidad se estaba burlándose de ella vistiéndola como si fuese un personaje de esos detestables comics que leían los adolescente inmaduros y poco atractivos, ya de haber decomisado tantos de los mismos reconoció perfectamente al personaje, no era una ilustrada de los comics, pero se tendría que vivir en una cueva para no saber quién era Venom, mas con las películas de Toby McGuire tan famosas durante esos días

Por lo mismo, reconocía los tropos el personaje, haciendo que ella bajase de la "telaraña" para tocar el vidrio frente a ella, notando que se podía adherir al mismo, al hacerlo, noto que por más parodia que fuese de un mal villano de comic…

-me siento… poderosa…-

Se sorprendió al notar que no solo podía pegarse a las paredes o hacer telaraña, si no que se sentía físicamente superior además de disfrutar de la aparente adrenalina apoderándose de su ser, haciendo que mirase su puño admirada, mucho más cuando como si estuviese parándose sobre el vidrio como si lo hiciese sobre el suelo, demostrando una asombrosa fuerza en sus muslos, piernas y básicamente el resto del cuerpo

-no se qué sea esto…- bufo ella extendiendo sus alas libremente, dando un gran salto hacia el vacio, sintiendo el golpe de la brisa en su rostro antojándosele bastante vigorizante -…¡pero sea lo que sea esta de puta madre!-

 _-¡un momento!¡¿yo realmente dije eso?!...-_

Era razonable ese pensamiento por ella , nunca jamás de los jamases Sona Sitri hablaría con un lenguaje tan desgarbado y vulgar, sin embargo…

-¡si yo lo dije!¡¿y que?!¡esto está de puta madre!...-

¿a quién coño le importaba? En eso se podía resumir el pensar actual de Sona Sitri mientras sobrevolaba el tránsito entre los edificios de la ciudad, fuertemente excitada con sus propios poderes recién descubiertos, era como si la vida finalmente le retribuyese tantas cosas malas que le estaba haciendo pasar, tras un rato volando, se detuvo en la punta de un rascacielos, rascacielos que tratándose de una ciudad montañosa y no tan grande como una urbe metropolitana se limitaba a un edificio de diez pisos cuyo skyline era el techo de la habitación del ascensor en la última planta mirando la ciudad como lo haría Batman en su modo vigilante, sonriendo arrogantemente

-no sé qué es lo que esté pasando… pero con este poder…- susurro ella apretando su puño con fuerza -… finalmente sere capaz de hacerle pagar a Blaze cada mala pasada que me ha hecho…-

Afirmado su intensión de venganza, un leve temblor recorrió el pecho de la presidenta del concejo estudiantil, temblor que luego se tradujo en un terremoto en sus enormes senos al desahogarse libremente

-¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA!-

Esa sería la noche en la que Sona Sitri, adoptaría el sobrenombre de Venom… para evitarse vueltas poniéndose un nuevo título en base a sus nuevos poderes

* * *

"The Croisseant D¨Rosieuu" era uno de esos restaurantes finos que siempre se podían hallar en los grandes puntos comerciales de la ciudad, distinguido por ser un sitio especialmente popular pese a no pertenecer a grandes empresas como McWonalds, sino por la propia calidad del producto asi como a lo sofisticado de sus platos

-yo ordenare ensalada Caesar por favor….- le confirmaba Rygart a una joven mesera que asentía con un fuerte sonrojo a la sonrisa sincera del chico, junto a él, Irina sonreía tímidamente, un poco superada por la situación de estar en una cita

 _-Por Dios, hasta para comer es un pijo desagradable…-_

Pensaba con cierto fastidio Hyodo Issei, quien ya había ordenado un poco modesto Bistec término medio bañado en salsa de piña aprovechando la casual ocasión, obviamente por mas delicioso que fuese el platillo, el estar ahí en ese lugar, en una "doble cita" hacia que el delicioso manjar pasase sin pena ni gloria, después de todo la idea de ver en primera fila a la pareja de la iglesia le desagradaba sobre manera

No ayudaba que su supuesta "pareja" fuese más aburrida y estuviese mas fuera de lugar que una despedida de soltero con piñata

….

 _El sol ya brillaba en todo su esplendor, los pajaritos ya habían terminado de cantar su entusiasta canción mañanera y la actividad en la residencia y ahora también hostelería Hyodo ya había empezado de manera entusiasta o de alivio para algunos_

 _-¡Issei kun!¡¿ya estás bien?!...- pregunto Irina exaltada, quería ir a abrazar a su amigo de la infancia tras tan horrible susto de muerte, pero luego recordaba que estaba enojada con él por lo que se mantenía recatadamente distante_

 _-no tan bien como quisiera…- balbuceo de mala manera, ciertamente estaba aliviado de que solamente con unas cuantas horas de sueño y el haber mojado la cama como un niño hubiese sido suficiente para volver a la normalidad, pero no olvidaría el hecho de haber sido mancillado por el rubio pijo señoron_

 _-¡Vaya!¡¿Hyodo dono ya despertó?!...- preguntaba un animado Rygart entrando también a la habitación, con una bandeja de la cocina del castaño la cual llevaba el desayuno de todos los habitantes de la casa_

 _-si, ya desperté…- contesto el superhéroe carraspeando sus dientes, quería levantarse a moler a golpes al rubio por lo que le había hecho, pero eso solo levantaría pistas de quien era él en realidad_

 _-es un alivio escuchar eso…- contestaba Rygart repartiendo el desayuno, Irina no demoro en comenzar a comer como si se estuviese muriendo de hambre mientras que Xenovia si bien también comía de manera entusiasta, no se notaba tan hambrienta, por supuesto el exabrupto de la castaña no se demoró en hacer notar -…tendrás que entender a Irina, paso toda la noche en vigía esperando a que despertaras…-_

 _El corazón tanto de Issei como de Irina omitieron un palpitar al escuchar eso, Irina por ser descubierta e Issei por ver que ella seguía preocupándose por él tras lo ocurrido_

 _-[o vaya, ¿nuestro corazón realmente se saltó un palpito?]…- pregunto divertido Bellzard dentro de la cabeza del castaño_

 _-[¿no es tierno?!]…- agregaba Elsha claramente burlona_

 _-¡ustedes dos cállense!...- pensó el castaño para si mismo, posando su mano en su frente, ahora resulta que tendría a dos completos habladores tocándole los huevos de ahí a quien sabe cuando_

 _-¿te encuentras bien Hyodo dono?...- pregunto preocupado el rubio ante la falta de respuesta del anfitrión de su novia, obviamente ante las confianzas la mirada del castaño se afilo tanto como la Excalibur de Irina_

 _-No vuelvas a tutearme pijo…- susurro Issei lo suficientemente bajo para que no lo escucharan, no podía cagarla ahí_

 _-parece que ya está mejor…- contesto Xenovia notando el exabrupto del dragón rojo, sin importarle mayormente el comportamiento de este con el novio de su amiga, entendía bien el sentir del castaño, era lenta para ciertas cosas, pero no tanto para notar que la sola presencia de Rygart era suficiente para amargarle el día a este_

 _-me alegra escuchar eso…- contestaba alegre el rubio al parecer sin haber notado la negativa reacción del castaño para con él -…Hyodo dono, lamento mucho lo ocurrido anoche, quisiera encontrar alguna forma de compensárselo…-_

 _-no es necesario…- contestaba el castaño cortante -…ya pago los daños que hicieron Irina y Xenovia, no creo que sea necesario que haga nada más…-_

 _-¡no!¡por mi honor eso no sería suficiente!...- exclamaba imponente el guerrero de la iglesia, posando su mano en su mentón, pensando cómo podría compensar a su buen amigo y anfitrión -…¡¿Qué le parece si yo invito un buen almuerzo?!...-_

 _-paso…- contestaba el castaño cortante, no obstante, comiendo, no era idiota como para no reponer energía cuando podía comer bien_

 _-por favor, insisto…- pedía el rubio de manera gentil -…de hecho, esta es una magnífica oportunidad, podríamos salir los cuatro a cenar, después de todo…- ahora el volteaba a mirar a Irina quien al ser el blanco de la mirada de su novio paraba de comer con media tostada fuera de su boca -…quiero tener una cita con mi alma gemela…-_

 _PPPFFFFFFFFFFFF_

 _Tanto Issei como Irina escupieron su desayuno como si les hubiesen dado un balonazo en el estómago, incluso la misma Xenovia jamás espero ver a su compañero de la iglesia siendo tan directo a la hora de hablar de sus sentimientos por Irina_

 _-¡Rygart kun!..- exclamo nerviosa la castaña, fuertemente sonrojada por lo que acababa de decir el rubio_

 _-¡¿de verdad crees que yo iría con ustedes a cenar haciendo de violinista?!...- exigió molesto el castaño, casi al punto de saltar de la cama_

 _-me parece buena idea…-se agregaba a la discusión Xenovia, de nuevo, con cierto atisbo de maldad en su mirada -…si Irina san y Rygart san van como pareja, yo podría acompañar a Issei…-_

 _-no es en serio…- susurro el castaño por lo bajo_

 _-¡perfecto!¡está decidido!...- anunciaba el rubio contento -…por favor, tómense su tiempo para arreglarse, me siento enormemente agradecido por poder ser el anfitrión de esta celebración de nosotros cuatro- tras decir eso, salía de la habitación, con una sonrisa de suficiencia ante el deber cumplido_

 _Por su parte Irina miraba con cierta incredulidad a su amiga de batallas_

 _-¿Xenovia chan?...-_

 _Casi no podía creer que su amiga se hubiese ofrecido a ser pareja de Issei en una cita, no sabía que sentir exactamente con eso, por los Dioses, no sabía que sentir con lo que acababa de decir su novio, por su parte la peli azul seguía comiendo como si nada, ignorando la cara de circunstancia de todos a su alrededor_

 _-[wow, esa fue una excelente jugada por parte de vuestro rival en el amor]…- murmuraba Bellzard pensativo, entendiendo el sentir del castaño_

 _-[jajajaja ¿Cómo es que se dice popularmente?¡ah si!...- agregaba Elsha con su típico toque burlón españolete –[…te la metió hasta el fondo, y te toca darle las gracias]_

 _Obviamente el castaño quería replicar de alguna manera ¿Cómo es que había quedado en una situación así? Obviamente no aceptaría de buenas a primeras una salida de ese tipo, ya se había preparado para ir a donde el rubiecito y decirle que se fuera al cacho, sin embargo, Xenovia no demoro en acercarse a él, guiñándole el ojo_

 _-vamos, solo es una salida entre amigos…- susurro ella con un tono seductor que se le hizo terriblemente extraño al castaño ¿ella quería que ambos fuesen a esa salida como pareja? ¿pero que tenía esa mujer en la cabeza? Sin embargo, al final le pudo más la curiosidad, además, si Irina y Rygart irían en plan de novios melosos ¿Por qué él no podía ir a divertirse también con Xenovia si ella se encontraba dispuesta?_

* * *

Claro que no bastaron si no unos cuantos minutos para que el súper héroe a medio tiempo se arrepintiese de haber aceptado ir en esa salida, no fue sino cuestión de que llegasen los respectivos platillos para que la situación se pusiese lo suficientemente amena como para que Rygart Wallace comenzase a hablar como si fuese un náufrago recién encontrado tras un año perdido en el mar, todo, absolutamente todo, para hablar de cuanto amor y cuanta devoción sentía por Irina

-…¡deberías haberla visto!…- exclamaba entusiasta el rubio -…¡nunca vi a nadie moverse como lo hacia ella en los entrenamientos!...- continuaba esta vez tomando las manos de Irina cuyo sonrojo nervioso no desaparecía con nada, no es como si estuviese muy cómoda pero tampoco era como si le desagradase el contacto con su pareja -…¡era como un precioso jazmín dejándose llevar por el viento!...-

-vaya… se nota que a Irina se le dan bien las artes marciales…- contestaba el castaño de manera respetuosa, incluso cordial, después de todo, sabía que tenía que mantener una fachada, y si su queridísima amiga estaba contenta con la forma en la que el pijo rubio le echaba flores, el no sería quien, para amargarle el rato, culpa suya había sido ir a esa vaca loca simplemente porque a Xenovia le había parecido una buena idea

-cierto, yo simplemente quede impresionado con su puro talento y grácil habilidad…-

Por su parte la peli azul fiel a su costumbre, cenaba con la boquita cerrada, importándole un bledo y medio lo que se hablase en la mesa si esto no le atañía a ella

Por su parte Irina no sabía bien en que hueco esconderse, jamás de los jamases hubiese querido encontrarse en un papel como en el que se encontraba, con su novio siendo cariñoso con ella ofrendándole bocado con sus palillos para que ella los tomase con sus labios como lo haría cualquier pareja amorosa frente a su querido amigo de la infancia

 _-¿a qué estás jugando Rygart kun?¡esto no es en lo que habíamos quedado!...-_

Gritaba mentalmente, estaba metida en un horrible aprieto donde para mayor incomodidad, Issei actuaba de manera tan tajante y serena, casi como si no le importase lo que ella hiciese, si así lo deseaba, ella incluso podría besarse con su novio y a su querido amigo le importaría un comino todos las atenciones y cariños que este podría tener para con ella

Le extraño lo mucho que ese pensamiento le incomodaba

Como si la situación fuese igual para él, el castaño se levantaba de su asiento, con sus ojos cerrados, tan sereno, tan recio, eso llamo la atención de los tres, más al ver al castaño dirigiéndose a la salida del lugar

-¡Issei kun!...- exclamo temerosa la exorcista de ojos violetas, asustada de que las cosas terminasen lo suficientemente mal para alejarlos a ambos y terminar con su amistad, no le importaba que él notase que ella no estaba molesta con él, solo algo sentida por no entender la situación en la que ella se encontraba -…¡espera!¡no te vayas!...-

Para aun mayor extrañeza de los tres miembros de la iglesia, el castaño paraba a tres pasos de la salida, no, más precisamente donde se encontraba la mesera que los había atendido

-disculpa…- pidió él a esta, tomándola arbitrariamente de sus manos -…desde que llegue aquí solo quería preguntarte una cosa…- tras una pausa, el chico dragón miraba con sus ojazos de galán a la inocente adolescente quien sintió un leve retumbar en su corazón ante la forma en la que este la miraba -…¿tienes novio?...-

-no…- contesto ella casi en un suspiro

-me gustaría salir contigo y ver hasta dónde llegan las cosas…-

Los tres de la iglesia, varios clientes del restaurante curiosos y la misma mesera quedaron con carita de no entender que era lo que estaba pasando

-por favor…- susurro ella llevándose una mano a su mejilla desviando su mirada -…no bromees con esas cosas…-

-para nada…- contestaba el castaño aun en su papel de galán -… hablo totalmente en serio…-

Obviamente una de las primeras personas en volver a reaccionar fue la castaña quien evidentemente molesta se levantaba de la silla, yendo en dirección a donde se encontraba Issei para tomarlo del cuello de su camisa

-¿uh?...- obviamente eso fue extraño para el castañete

-tu calladito y ven conmigo…- ordeno ella con un tono lo suficientemente fuerte y directo como para que, si en vez de ordenarle eso le hubiese ordenado hacer cien flexiones, las hubiese hecho sin rechistar, claro que no hizo falta obedecer porque iracunda, la castaña sacaba del restaurante a su amigo de la infancia, para luego estrellarlo contra la fachada de esta

-¿y a ti que mosca te pico?...- pregunto Issei molesto y confundido

-¡¿Qué que mosca me pico?!¡¿Qué haces pidiéndole salir a otras chicas de manera tan descarada?!...- preguntaba está poniendo ambas manos sobre su cadera, desafiando al súper héroe con su mirada, por supuesto el dragón rojo no se quedaría atrás

-¿y a ti porque te importa? Puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana, si mal no recuerdo, eres novia de Rygart Wallace, no mía… ambos solo somos amigos, y eso…-

Irina iba a protestar, pero en ese punto Issei tenía razón, ellos solo eran amigos, y como estaban yendo las cosas, parecería que ni eso serian al final del día…

Obviamente Issei también lo sintió así y no demoro en sentirse mal por lo mismo

 _-[vas en una excelente dirección si lo que quieres es cargarla chaval]-_

-¡Lo sé!...- exclamaba nerviosa Irina, viendo su inexperiencia a la hora de tratar esos temas -…¡pero tu viniste con Xen chan como pareja!¡técnicamente están saliendo juntos hoy!...- afirmaba ella con un atisbo de brillantes momentáneo

-seamos honestos, Xenovia podría verme liándome con un tipo y le valdría exactamente lo mismo…- contraponía Issei

-¡Eso no es cierto!...- contestaba Irina ruborizada

Mientras tanto adentro, Rygart miraba preocupado en dirección a la puerta mientras que Xenovia seguía disfrutando de su bistec, así como robaba las papas fritas del plato de Issei

-¿Qué crees que estén haciendo esos dos allá afuera?...- preguntaba un preocupado pijo

-no lo sé, no me importa…- contestaba Xenovia pasando un hondo trago de gaseosa -…pásame la mayonesa…-

-esto, no creo que sea buena idea que le robes las papas a Issei Xenovia, eso es gula y mala educación…- contraponía preocupado el as de la sección Lias

-créeme, tiene otras cosas de las cuales estar preocupado…- contestaba ella atacando nuevamente la comida tras tener la mayonesa en la mano

Volviendo a la entrada del restaurante, Irina miraba con la cabeza gacha al castaño, con su mano agarrando su codo un tanto avergonzada, sintiéndose estúpida por estar ahí protestando sin tener razón para hacerlo, mismo papel para Issei ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto con Irina si él ya tenía novia como ella decía? Y sacando el tema a colación

-pero tú tienes novia Issei, también tienes…- murmuro ella en un tono más apagado, si bien ella se encontraba algo ensimismada, el argumento se le hizo más bien jocoso al castaño

-no creo que a ella le importe, total solo estaba haciendo una nueva amiga…- contestaba este divertido alzando sus hombros desinteresadamente, restándole importancia al asunto de manera prácticamente insultante para su amiga-…ya sabes, ella y yo somos novios como tú y Rygart san, mientras que con la chica de ahorita solo sería un amigo como lo somos tú y..

SLAP

Antes de decir más, una mano roja brillante estaba marcada en el rostro del castaño, mientras que este miraba como Irina lo miraba con genuino desprecio, cabía decir que Issei en ningún momento se esperó una reacción así, menos con la decepción con la que ahora su amiga de la infancia lo miraba

-creí que eras mucho mejor que esto…-

Sin decir mucho más, la castaña volvía al restaurante, dejando al dragón rojo en la entrada con lo que sería sorpresa para muchos, era una expresión más bien reflexiva, incluso permitiéndose suspirar

 _-[ouch]-_

 _-[joder tio, esto no lo cura ni las lágrimas de Phoenix]-_ Se burlaba una vez más Elsha, esta vez, sin inmutar al castaño, después de todo, las palabras de Irina fueron especialmente contundentes

-bueno, tienes razón…- suspiro casi sin darle importancia -… no lo soy…-

Si, ya no quería pretender ser lo que no era. Era un completo idiota, mujeriego, alcohólico entre tantos otros defectos, ¿para qué tratar de negar su naturaleza? Mientras que el rubio parecía ser un ejemplo de todo lo que no era el para alguien importante, Dios, incluso no paraba de decir cuánto quería a Irina

-vamos…- ya dijo en un tono normal y reflexivo, pero que no ameritaba a la seriedad del momento si no que apelaba a su propia y forzada ignorancia -…¿no entiendo, no era necesario actuar con tanta violencia?

Sin decir mucho más, pretendía volver a entrar, sin embargo, el sonido de su celular llamo su atención

-¿diga?...- contesto inmediatamente, casi sin prestarle atención

 _-¡mocoso!- la voz ancianada y grave sin duda alguna era la de Whistler -…¡vete de inmediato a estas coordenadas!...-_ Exclamo el ex exorcista de manera tan tensa y nerviosa que Issei no pudo evitar alertarse por eso

-¡¿Whistler?!¡¿Qué mosca te pico?!...-

-¡ _Se nos vino la mierda encima chico!¡o vas o todos nos jodemos!...-_

Para Issei, eso era algo nuevo, era la primera vez que veía a Whistler tan asustado y exaltado, casi parecía que le iba a dar un paro cardiaco, razón más que suficiente para ir a donde le estaba diciendo y ver que estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo, el ardor de su mejilla le hizo pensar, que si se iba de ahí en ese momento, lo arruinaría todo para siempre

-viejo…- contesto este de manera solemne -…enviare a mi reemplazo, no te preocupes…-

- _¡¿reemplazo?!¡¿de qué coño estás hablando?!...-_ palabras que llegaron a ninguna parte ya que para ese momento Issei ya había colgado, no demorando en teclear un numero de su celular, solo bastaron unos segundos para que le respondiesen al otro lado de la línea

 _-¿diga?...-_

-Tsubaki, tengo un trabajo para ti…- anuncio el castaño, sin importar nada, se encargaría de que al menos ese día terminase sin peores inconvenientes… eso si para el castaño solo había una verdad que dominaba u mente en esos momentos…

…que entre él y Rygart, definitivamente Irina sería más feliz con el segundo, esa era la impresión que le daba el rubio pijo con poco menos de un día de conocerse, además, ella parecía feliz con él…

-será lo mejor…- susurro para si mismo, volviendo haciendo cara de idiota tal cual solía ser su papel, por ahora, al menos se encargaría de terminar esa cita, si literalmente era el fin del mundo como Whistler se lo estaba tratando de vender, realmente no le importo en ese momento

* * *

Yuuto Kiba era un hombre privilegiado, poseía una belleza que no era común en los asiáticos ya que era peli rubio oji azul contaba con un aire de alcurnia Europea que ni los principados actuales tenían, también era un sujeto inteligente, refinado, educado, caballeroso y hasta cierto punto gallardo, no era de extrañar para ninguna persona que lo conociese que alguien así no fuese una pieza de suma importancia para el club más popular de la escuela donde él estudiaba, club en el cual él contaba con el sagrado o demoniaco en este caso, privilegio de ser el único hombre de un grupo compuesto por las chicas más populares y candentes de la escuela

Sin embargo, muchas de las personas del exterior que lo veían a él como un milagro viviente, no conocerían su lado más oscuro, un lado vengativo y rencoroso basado en los principio del anime de los pasados tragicómicos o ese que citaba que los chicos de esta características estaban hechos únicamente para hacer que el protagonista se viese bien con ellos como su mejor amigo, y para quitarle cierta imponencia, le agregaba algún defecto ridículo como ser alcohólico o en el caso de nuestro estimado caballero, contar con una especie de falta de deseo de interactuar con el sexo opuesto

-¡perfecto, me alegra haber conseguido finalmente este hilo!...-

Exclamaba triunfante el pelo rubio saliendo de una tienda de Macramé, uno de esos pasatiempos de los cuales muy pocas personas sabían, no era algo que él quisiese mantener en secreto, pero ese secretismo involuntario con un pasatiempo tan decorativo sumado a esa falta de interés en el sexo opuesto hacía que muchos tuviesen una mala percepción de su orientación sexual

-¿uh?...-

Nada más lejos de la verdad, el hombre por supuesto no era homosexual… simplemente había algo que le interesaba más que las mujeres en sí, y una parte de esto le acababa de aparecer de frente… literalmente: ya que, a unos cuantos metros de él, Shadow Pulse volaba por encima de los edificios, llamando su atención a una de las ordenes de su ama

Averiguar lo que pudiese sobre esos superhéroes, informando en el acto cuando cualquiera de ellos viese a uno de esos volando o saltando por ahí

No demoro en sacar su celular y llamar inmediatamente

-¡Buchou!...- Gritaba el peli rubio por su celular, dejando caer su bolsa con sus hilos de manillas al suelo en pos de perseguir a la heroína en spandex heroico de cuerpo completo

 _-¡¿Yuuto?!¡¿Qué ocurre?!¡te siento exaltado!-_

-He hecho contacto con Shadow pulse…- contestaba este aprovechando para desplegar sus alas y comenzar a volar a prudencial distancia de su objetivo que se enfilaba a uno de los pocos edificios abandonados de la ciudad que Blaze no había volado aun

- _¡¿Shadow Pulse?!...- Exclamaba Rias sorprendida desde el otro lado del celular -…¡¿Blaze esta con ella?!...-_

-No señora, solo veo a Shadow…- contestaba Kiba, obteniendo un inaudible susurro al otro lado de la línea durante unos segundos como respuesta

 _-Te encargare la situación entonces a ti Yuuto…-_

Obviamente la respuesta confundió al noble caballero

-¡¿No sería mejor que todos estuviésemos aquí?!...- pregunto extrañado ante la orden de su ama, después de todo se trataba de uno de esos asuntos de superhéroes que eran prioridad en el momento -…Si Shadow Pulse está en el radar es porque algo está pasando….-

 _-… sé que es algo serio, por eso te confió que investigues que es lo que está haciendo, yo… Nosotras estamos ocupados con un asunto de seriedad por acá…-_

Yuuto Kiba no necesitaba más explicaciones, si su ama le estaba diciendo que ella estaba resolviendo un asunto de seriedad donde se encontraba junto a Akeno y presumiblemente Koneko también, no era quien para juzgar el juicio de su señora

-…Hi, lamento haber replicado a su orden mi ama…- se disculpaba el rubio de buena manera

 _-no te preocupes, se que siempre piensas en el bienestar del Clan…. Buena suerte cazando, mi lindo y noble sirviente…-_

-Hi…-

Habiendo cerrado la llamada, el Rubio rápidamente centro toda su atención en su blanco a seguir quien tras unos cuantos minutos, sintió la presencia de alguien siguiéndola, obligándola a mirar hacia atrás, al ver a su persecutor rápidamente dejo salir un gemido de sorpresa, haciendo que se detuviese en seco para confrontar cara a cara a su amor platónico

Tras detenerse en la azotea de una casa de tres pisos, Yuuto Kiba miraba escudriñando con los ojos a su oponente, la superheroina que había aparecido el día que estaba consumando su venganza contra Valper Galliel antes de que llegase la loca de los golems, su traje había cumplido con su objetivo, era fácilmente reconocible y destacable enmarcando todo sobre su portadora, sobre todo su par de largas y esbeltas… espadas negras brillantes y pulidas de tal manera que eran fascinantes para su vista, no podía estar más admirado con estas como caballero amante de las espadas que era

-Shadow Pulse…- musito el rubio liberando una de sus tantas espadas en sus dos manos -…nos volvemos a encontrar…-

Tsubaki por su parte también miraba absorta al rubio, agradeciendo que su máscara cubriese toda la tensión que la dominaba de momento ya que en el interior de su mente todo era un desorden completo…literalmente

 _ **Mente de Tsubaki**_

 _-[Rayos, ¿Qué hacemos?¿qué hacemos?]…- Exclamaba asustada una Tsubaki de color verde que se agarraba la cabeza asustada -….[estamos a solas con Kiba kun en este momento]…-_

 _-[joder ¿soy solo yo o nos está comiendo con la mirada]…- preguntaba divertida y con una mirada seductora una Tsubaki de color rosado –[esto de ser superheroina parece que funciona]-_

 _-[¡Chicas cálmense!]…- ordenaba otra Tsubaki pero con un corte de cabello exactamente igual al de Sona Sitri –{Tenemos que pensar esto con cabeza fría, Kiba kun está justo al frente apuntándonos con una espada]-_

 _-[No me molestaría que nos atacase con su "espada"]…- agregaba la Tsubaki rosada jocosamente relamiéndose los dedos_

 _-[eso estaría excelente]…- agregaba una última Tsubaki pero vestida con su disfraz de superheroina –[si no estuviésemos dirigiéndonos a un lugar donde probablemente nos encontraremos con la bruja que invoca a los Golems]-_

 _-{Ella tiene razón]…- Agregaba la Tsubaki Sona Sitri –[se que queremos aprovechar la oportunidad de estar a solas con él, pero de momento tenemos una labor]-_

 _-[¡chicas pero por favor!] – exclamaba nuevamente aterrada la Tsubaki verde comenzando a llorar – [Nos esta apuntando con una espada ¿Qué vamos a hacer?]-_

 _-[¿alguien pásele por favor un trozo de pastel de chocolate a la llorona gracias]…- bufaba fastidiada la Tsubaki rosada –[ pero si, ya que vamos a dejar de lado sacarle su espada ¿Qué sugieren?]-_

 _-[¿Qué tenemos como referencia para actuar en situaciones así?]…- pregunto la Tsubaki heroína_

 _-[las enseñanzas de Blaze, las enseñanzas de Kaicho y los números de She Hulk y Spder Gwen]…-_

 _Durante unos cuantos instantes, las cuatro debatieron sobre cuál era la mejor opción_

 _-[por cuestión de sentido común, nos ceñiremos al modelo Spider Gwen]…- ordenaba la Tsubaki Sona Sitri haciendo que dos de sus compañeras asintieran_

 _-[¿pero cómo se supone que vamos a actuar tan deshinibidamente frente al chico al que amamos?]…- preguntaba la Tsubaki verde con un trozo de pastel en sus manos_

 _-[¿para qué crees que es la máscara?]- pregunto con cierta Sorna la Tsubaki Superheroina_

 _-[ah, es cierto]-_

Volviendo al mundo real ya con todo dicho, aprovechando que su disfraz protegía quien era realmente, Tsubaki podía permitirse actuar como le viniese en gana, por lo que su primera decisión fue caminar seductoramente hacia el rubio aprovechando su aparente interés en su figura

-Caballero kun cuanto tiempo…- musitaba ella en una voz seductora y desafiante -…mira, me encantaría poder charlar contigo en mayor detalle, pero de momento tengo algo importante que hacer ¿te molestaría dejarme en paz por ahora? Te lo recompensare con creces más adelante…- finalizaba ella señalándole girándose de lado apuntándole con su índice y haciendo una posición extraña con su otro brazo de cierto programa de la vieja escuela

 _¿Por qué estoy haciendo la pose de Sailor Moon?_

Solo le faltaba decirle que se lo comería en nombre de la luna y estaba hecha

-lo siento…- contestaba el rubio sin bajar la guardia aparentemente inmune a los encantos femeninos de la heroína -…pero mi ama me dio una orden y pienso cumplirla…-

-Tsk…- Gruñía la peli negra bajo su traje, era cierto que el chico frente a ella era un ejemplo de lealtad y de eficiencia, si le habían ordenado algo, no se detendría hasta terminarlo

-¿y tú orden es?...- pregunto está cruzándose de brazos, ladeando su cadera

-hacer lo necesario para obtener información sobre Blaze y Shadow Pulse…- dijo con un tono tan bajo y tan frio que podía intimidar a cualquiera a quien le hubiese dicho eso con una espada en su mano, más cuando se trataba de una intención de amenaza tan directa

-¡perfecto….!- contestaba la peli negra sin inmutarse ante la amenaza del rubio -…te lo contare todo en una cena este domingo a las siete de la noche en algún restaurante que se me ocurra…-

Obviamente esa no era la reacción que el caballero Gremory esperaba

-¿uh?...- incluso su espada bajo involuntariamente

-espero no te moleste tenga que ir con la máscara puesta…- agregaba ella posando ahora su dedo en su mentón pensativa -… no sería mala idea agregarle una capucha estilo Spider Gwen al disfraz para esa ocasión, pero si…- continuaba ella retomando ya su seriedad -… si tu objetivo es recolectar información, te daré toda la que quieras, pero antes tengo que atender una emergencia…-

-¿una emergencia?...- pregunto extrañado el rubio

-si, una emergencia… Caballero kun, una amenaza mortal se está ciñendo sobre nosotros…- ( _inserte sonido dramático)_

-¿una amenaza mortal?...- _(vuelva a insertar el mismo sonido dramático)_

-sí, una amenaza mortal…- ( _inserte sonido dramático…. Una vez mas) -…_ algo realmente malo está pasando y Blaze me encomendó que lo resolviera así que si quieres que te cuente todo sobre mi, espera a que resuelva primero este problema ¿vale? -

Durante unos cuantos segundos, solo se respiraba la tensión del ambiente ante el inminente riesgo de que Kiba emprendiese un ataque, sin embargo, no demoro en deshacer su espada, haciendo que la tensión desapareciese ahí mismo

-esta vez, creeré en tu palabra…- otorgaba el caballero Gremory suspirando -…no sé por qué, pero tengo la impresión de que eres una persona en la que puedo confiar

De nuevo, Tsubaki agradecía tener una máscara puesta, así evitaba que su crush viese como se ponía roja hasta el tope y el agradable sentimiento de poder ser bien correspondía la llenaba

 _-¡Oh por Dios!¡cuando todo esto termine definitivamente le sacudiré toda su galante caballería-_

-Agradezco el voto de confianza…- otorgaba ella con una voz seria pese a lo que sentía, girándose sobre si misma para retomar inmediatamente el vuelo, por unos instantes, se enfocó únicamente en su objetivo, sin embargo, el sonido de alguien más volando junto a ella le llamo la atención

-Dije que creeré en tu palabra sobre contármelo todo…- Yuuto Kiba se encontraba volando junto a ella aparentemente sereno -…pero si dices que hay una amenaza mortal _(inserte sonido dramático otra vez)_ Entonces entenderás que tengo que acompañarte…-

La peli negra sonreía bajo su mascara

-me parece bien…-

Sin más, casi como si se tratase de una escena transitoria del Dragon ball z, ambos desaparecían del lugar donde estaban volando hacia su objetivo

* * *

"Fantastic Land" Era el parque de diversiones más grande a varios cientos de metros a la redonda, de hecho, era el único que había en toda la Urbe de la ciudad de Kuoh tratándose de una ciudad en las montañas, sin embargo, a pocos importaba ese detalle, después de todo era un parque equipado con la última tecnología en entretenimiento que demostraba que no se tenía que viajar a Tokyo III para poder pasarla en grande con el poder de la ingeniería

Sin embargo, todo dependía de la circunstancia para que esto fuese enteramente disfrutable y la cosa es que no era tan así para cuatro "amigos" que habían ido a parar ahí por las malas coincidencias del mundo del fanfiction

Shidou Irina se encontraba aferrada al brazo de su novio, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja bastante caricaturesca que más que enternecer, daba miedo, mucho más si se le sumaba su forzada risa como si quisiese que la escuchasen hasta el cielo

Por su parte Rygart Wallace un tanto ignorante a este tropo, disfrutaba de las risas de su pareja, mientras ambos compartían un algodón de azúcar, reconociendo el lugar con la mirada, animados, como si fuesen una pareja de novios…bueno, de hecho, lo eran, así que todo iba viento en popa, asi al menos era para el pijo de la iglesia

Atrás de ellos no tan entusiastas

-¿está bueno?...- preguntaba Issei caminando con sus manos en su nuca mirando al cielo, con cierta prominente cara de culo que ya se estaba convirtiendo en una patente propia

-bueno si, esta dulce…- contestaba Xenovia con cierto desinterés también, algo que le daba cierta libertad al castaño eran dos cosas, uno, por mas falta de sentido común que fuese la peli azul, esta parecía entender que él tenía ganas de matar a su compañero de la iglesia, la segunda, era esa capacidad que tenía la misma oji ambarina para que todo le importase un bledo, fuesen las intenciones asesinas del castaño para con el rubio o que este simplemente no le tratase como si fuesen pareja realmente, a pesar de que había tenido el descaro de tratar de ligarse a no menos de cuatro tipas desde el inicio de la cita

Y es que esto no es que fuese hecho de mala intensión por Hyodo Issei, no es que no estimase a su compañera de cita, al contario, agradecía que le tuviera la paciencia que le estaba teniendo, y si no, que al menos actuase tan metida en sus cosas que pudiese dejar pasar que la cita de ambos era más deprimente que el día de la madre para Bambi

Llevaban poco más de tres horas en ese lugar y en ese tiempo los cuatro mejores amigos habían barrido prácticamente la totalidad del lugar, habían pasado por la montaña rusa, los carritos chocones y hasta por la casa de los sustos, Obviamente solo dos personas hacían el trabajo de pasársela relativamente bien, el pijo de la iglesia y de cierta manera Xenovia

Por su parte nuestro amado superhéroe miraba todo con cara de circunstancia, dada su expresión podría decirse que incluso Xenovia con su típica cara de amenaza en las calles la pasaba mejor que él en ese lugar, y eso ya era mucho decir

-vamos, esto es aburrido…- bufaba para sí mismo agreste -….¿por qué gritaran tanto y se asustaran con nada si todo esto está controlado…-

Ciertamente el cómo portador del dragón Gales, ya estaba acostumbrado a muchas actividades que sometían su cuerpo a estados físicos que ni de coña un "extreme fall" le podía arrancar por lo que para él estar en ese lugar era una pérdida de tiempo

Claro que todo eso era su amargura hablando de ver como los novios si lo estaban pasando de puta madre

 _-[joven Sekiryutei, de que lo es, lo es]…-_ le contestaba Bellzard de buena manera _-…[pero tienes que ir con intensión de pasarla bueno, si no, no sirve]-_

Durante unos segundos el castaño siguió caminando en silencio junto a la exorcista, esperando un segundo comentario que nunca llego

-¿y la loca de Elsha?...- pregunto extrañado, era normal que ella llegase a echarle sal a la herida

 _-[Esta jugando Strip Poker en un nivel inferior de la Boosted Gear]-_

La cara de culo del castaño desapareció momentáneamente por una póker face de campeonato

 _-Strip Poker…- Pensó este medio neurótico -….¿un dragón de veinte metros y un ente sin forma…¿jugando Stip Poker?-_

 _-[si ¿Qué tiene de raro?]…-_

Fue para el castaño fue curioso notar que, pese a lo obvio, no tenía ganas de replicar esa pregunta

 _-nada, olvídalo…-_

 _-[Hyodo Issei, entiendo tu amargo sentir, pero en este momento estas acompañando a una bella y hermosa dama]…- aconsejaba el ente sin forma dentro de la cabeza del castaño con una voz sabia y ancianada -…[asi que trata de pasarlo bien por ella, dale un buen rato, las penas amorosas se pasan en compañía de amigos]_

El Dragón rojo detuvo su marcha en seco en ese momento, pensativo, lo que le decía el tipo que antes tuvo su trabajo como Sekiryuutei era cierto, si Irina quería pretender o demostrar que la estaba pasando de rechupete con su novio, él no podía amargarse la existencia por eso, de hecho, era cierto que Xenovia estaba ahí por su propio interés Dios sabría cual tratándose de un bicho raro como ella, pero al menos estaba ahí, con él, tratando de lamerle un poco las heridas así fuese de manera involuntaria, no le cargaría toda su frustración a ella

-Xenovia chan…- llamo él, llamando la atención de la peli azul

-¿si?...-

Como respuesta, el castaño se acercaba a ella, tirando un poco de su algodón de azúcar para luego pasárselo con una sonrisa agradecida

-di ahhhh…-

Extrañada por el comportamiento de su anfitrión, la peli azul obedecía sin pensárselo mucho

-ahhhh…-

Momento que aprovecho Issei para darle el bocado de algodón a ella directamente en su boca, como si fuesen una pareja de amigos íntimos, curiosamente el gesto no fue incómodo para el castaño, y por la sutil sonrisa de la peli azul, tampoco para ella

-¿estaba bueno?...- pregunto este de buena gana ofreciéndole su brazo a su compañera, está por primera vez durante toda la cita miraba con cierta aprehensión a su compañero, preguntándose qué bicho le había picado a su amargado confidente

-no estaba mal…- contesto esta finalmente cediendo al momento agarrándose del brazo del castaño tal cual lo estaba haciendo la pareja de novios frente a ellos, sin embargo, la gracia y la cierta confidencialidad del momento le hacían sentir como si fuese un momento más mágico que el de la pareja de la iglesia

Por su puesto Irina por más que estuviese actuando forzadamente, no descuido en ningún momento el comportamiento de sus dos amigos, por lo que se sorprendió a si misma al verlos actuar tan íntimos, pero más se sorprendió al sentir una desagradable sensación en su ser, como si quisiera ir hacia allá y partirle la carita a Xenovia a golpes y quitarle al castaño su cuerno de dragón

-¡Ick!...- gimió al darse cuenta de que lo que estaba sintiendo era un desproporcionado ataque de celos

 _-¡¿celos?!¡¿estoy sintiendo celos?!...-_ Se preguntó mentalmente aterrada al tener un pensamiento tan impuro

De reojo volteaba a mirar nuevamente hacia atrás, para ver a Issei y a Xenovia charlando tan amenamente como si fuesen novios de verdad

 _-¡me importa un bledo si estoy sintiendo celos!-_ Gruño mentalmente la canónicamente autoproclamada ángel sintiendo como su humano ser mandaba a la mierda todas sus enseñanzas en un arrobo de ira _-…¡ese par me las va a pagar ahorita!¡especialmente Issei!...-_

Y para suerte de ella, el objeto de su venganza se encontró justo a unos treinta metros en diagonal a ellos

-¡Rygart kun!...- llamo Irina a su novio tomándolo de su brazo, dirigiéndolo a la siguiente atracción mientras la señalaba eufórica con el dedo índice, los tres al voltear a mirar supieron que la cosa iba a tomar tintes más turbios

-¿el túnel del amor?...- pregunto extrañado el rubio, mirando de reojo a Irina, ambos eran pareja y por ende entendían lo que pensaban el uno y el otro, por lo que la confusión del pijo era genuina, pero finalmente cediendo a la petición de la castaña -…me parece excelente idea…- volteando hacia atrás, miro a unos muy acaramelados Issei y Xenovia y no pudo evitar estrechar su mirada, como si aquello lo hubiese incomodado -…¿entramos?...-

Para asombro de la pareja de la iglesia

-claro…- contestaba el castaño tomando la cintura de Xenovia con su mano -…no veo por qué no?...-

Otro bello momento donde a tres de los cuatro la cabeza se les hizo un alboroto, pero ninguno iba a demostrarlo mayormente

Y así se descendió del purgatorio al infierno mismo, infierno en forma de un largo túnel a oscuras que era atravesado por un arroyo artificial cuya corriente era lo suficientemente fuerte para llevar unas modestas barcas para dos personas en forma de cisne con un corazón enorme en su parte posterior como apoyo

Los dos primeros en subirse fueron la pareja de la iglesia, por reglas de la misma atracción, la siguiente pareja tenía que esperar cinco minutos para tomar la siguiente, después de todo el objetivo de la atracción, era lograr la intimidad en pareja

Al subir y comenzar el paseo, el espacio casi totalmente oscuro de la cueva era iluminado tenuemente por lámparas de color rosa, permitiendo que si se acercaban, los que estaban en su bote pudiesen ver su reflejo en el agua

En un momento, para Xenovia sería normal pensar que su "pareja" se sumiría en un estado de depresión o algo por el estilo, sin embargo…

-wow…¿en serio así es como te ganabas la vida antes de que llegásemos?...- pregunto esta con genuina curiosidad

-sí, pese a lo que dijeran en primer lugar, la fotografía es difícil, en serio, más que todo cuando tienes que buscar el momento para cazar a los superhéroes…-

Se vio extrañada al charlar tan animadamente con Issei, la charla estaba lejos de ser romántica, pero hasta cierto punto era intima, era como si al castaño no le importase lo que estuviese ocurriendo una barca más adelante, de cierta manera eso era incómodo para Xenovia, después de todo, sabía perfectamente lo que sentían ambos idiotas a quienes llamaba amigos y tras cinco minutos hablando tan animadamente no pudo evitar tocar el tema

-Oye Issei…-

-¿si?...-

-¿no te da incomodidad pensar que en estos momentos Rygart san e Irina se pueden estar besando en la balsa de adelante?...- pregunto esta con un inherente atisbo de malicia que sentía al molestar así al castaño como en veces anteriores -…digo, ella fue quien sugirió que viniésemos al túnel del amor…-

Quizás era algo cruel desear algo así, pero la peli azul quería ver una reacción negativa por parte del castaño, que le contestase mal o alguna cosa, que dijese improperios diciendo que Irina no haría algo tan vulgar en una balsa en un parque de diversiones, sin embargo, el castaño la miro extrañado

-¿y eso que tiene de malo?...- contesto este con toda la naturalidad del mundo -… es lo que hacen los novios…-

-¿Cómo que qué tiene de malo?...- ataco nuevamente la peli azul, esta vez replegándose al brazo del castaño de manera más íntima -…¿eso es lo que quieres realmente?¿que ambos estén juntos?

-bueno, eso solo le concierne a Irina…- contestaba Issei nuevamente sereno, esta vez, desviando su mirada al costado, pero no por estar pensativo si no para simplemente mirar al exótico paisaje del túnel -…no somos nadie para juzgar lo que ella haga con Rygart san…-

Curiosamente la reacción o la falta de la misma inquietaban a la peli azul ¿acaso ese idiota se cree que ella se comería ese numerito de que estaba dispuesto a renunciar a lo que sentía por Irina? Bueno, si insistía en pensar eso

Para Issei fue extraño ver a la exorcista bufar un suspiro confiado, sonriendo casi burlonamente

-si es verdad…- comenzó esta con cierta animosidad -… usted es un niñato infiel que a cada chica que ve le pide una cita, le dice que es lo más bella del mundo entre tantas tonterías de ese estilo, a pesar de no ser tan bien parecido, ser un descuidado con las labores caseras y hasta cierto punto con su propia apariencia y tener un futuro incierto, mientras que el otro partido es el As de una sección de la iglesia, apuesto, joven, millonario que es poseedor de un enorme prestigio y respeto entre las altas esferas de nuestra organización así como la confianza de todo el mundo, de sentimientos puros que jamás le seria infiel a la persona a la que ama, definitivamente ese sería el mejor noviazgo que Irina podría tener….-

Ahora ella miraba nuevamente desafiante al castaño guiñándole el ojo divertida

-¿es notoria la ventaja que tiene sobre usted verdad?...-

Issei miraba a la chica de ojos ámbares con una seriedad como pocas veces se le había visto en la vida, no parecía molesto ni nada por el estilo pese a haber sido por debajeado de esa manera, más bien era como si esperase a que ella continuase o si eso ya era todo

-¿Qué paso Issei?¿por qué tan callado?¿ahora ya entendiste?...-

-¿eso era lo que tenías que decirme?...- pregunto este aun con su marcada neutralidad -…si es así que parece si seguimos en lo que estábamos?...-

Ante la pregunta, la peli azul parpadeo varias veces extrañada, más al ver recuperar al castaño su amable sonrisa que había tenido en esa última parte de la cita

-¿uh?...-

-Sí, mira, la clave para ser un buen fotógrafo no está solo en la cámara, también se tiene que tener una buena base de refe…-

Y como si nada, el castaño continúo hablando de los mismos temas antes de entrar a ese terreno turbio y si bien no entendía mucho de que había ido eso, la peli azul no demoro en seguir el hilo a la conversación como si nada hubiese pasado, como si esa afrenta directa contra el auto estima de Issei nunca hubiese existido

 _-qué extraño ¿realmente para él está bien que Irina este con alguien más? - se preguntaba ella mentalmente mientras recapitulaba cosas en su cabeza, era obvio para ella que Issei le movía el piso a Irina y viceversa -…según lei en internet tenía que picarlo para que se le quitara lo tonto, pero realmente parece que para él está bien que ambos estén por su cuenta…-_

 _Si, nuevamente se puso a recapitular toda esa información basura que había buscado en internet sobre novios, amigas y los novios de las amigas para poder darle un empujoncito a Irina y de manera de agradecimiento a su anfitrión pese a todos los roces que tenían_

 _-qué extraño…-_

 _Pensó por última vez para ella, de alguna manera, realmente no le parecía tan malo que al menos para Issei, Irina tuviese el camino libre con el otro mientras él se quedaba disponible_

Pese a lo que pensaba la peli azul, era notorio el golpe emocional que el castaño había sentido sin ninguna clase de defensa para eso

* * *

Ya entrada la noche, tanto Yuuto Kiba como Shadow Pulse habían llegado a su objetivo, lo que en algún momento fue un edificio de apartamentos abandonados se encontraba parcialmente iluminado y funcional, sin embargo, no era por gracia de ningún humano

-supuse que llegarían a este lugar…- anuncio la misma hechicera nórdica a la que Kiba y compañía habían visto antes, la misma armadura nórdica, cabellos plateados y su máscara protegiendo su rostro -…. Asi que fueron los demonios de esta ciudad quienes irrumpieron mi base de operaciones en este lugar…-

Desenfundando una de sus espadas, Kiba apuntaba furiosamente a la hechicera

-tu…¿esta vez no será como en la última ocasión…-

Tsubaki no quedándose atrás, desenfundaba sus dos espadas negras, parándose junto al rubio preparados para entrar en batalla, para ella fue extraño ver como una especie de sobresalto se apodero de la nórdica al shadow hacer acto de presencia

-oye tu…- hablo la peli platino con un tono amenazante -…¿Dónde está Blaze?...-

-Blaze no vendrá esta noche, nosotros dos seremos suficiente para barrer el piso contigo…- desafío sin ninguna clase de duda, sin embargo, algo la estaba escamando ¿Issei realmente la había mandado a una confrontación a solas con la misma mujer que podía crear familiares que difícilmente podían controlar entre todos los Gremory, Sitri y superhéroes juntos?

La respuesta pareció molestar sobre manera a la hechicera Nordica, quien pese a su estado de ánimo, se limitó a materializar un círculo mágico entre ella y sus enemigos

-si les soy honesta, no quería usar algo así contra ustedes…- anuncio con cierta resignación en su voz -… pero si lograron derrotar a mis golems guardianes, entonces son una amenaza mucho más grande a considerar…-

Tras anunciar eso, el círculo mágico se fracturaba dividiéndose en otros quince más pequeños dispersos por el lugar

-¡prepárense a enfrentar una amenaza como nunca antes han visto!¡un enemigo cruel e infranqueable que solo augura la destrucción absoluta!...-

Ante tales declaraciones, tanto Kiba como Tsubaki se ponían hombro con hombro, mientras que de los quince círculos salían una serie de seres de piedra, más pequeños que Bob y Ghil, pero en diferencia a estos primeramente sus ojos brillaban color rojo de la pura maldad que destilaban… curiosamente, ese fue el rasgo menos llamativo de ellos

-no es cierto…- bufo Kiba impactado ante la revelación de sus enemigos quienes salían del circulo por completo mostrando sus distintivos rasgos, demasiado llamativos como para no notarlos

-¡oh carajo!¡¿en que nos hemos metido?!...- se lamentó la peli negra dentro de su disfraz, no sabía si estar asustada o simplemente avergonzada de algo que parecía un mal chiste, por lo que se limitó únicamente a darse un leve facepalm

Cuando terminaron de salir los seres de piedra, se comenzaron a contorsionar revelando en su construcción un simil con los trajes de guerra de la segunda guerra mundial, entre ellos incluyendo las bandas rojas con la esvástica tanto en cintos como en medallones y cascos

-¡ya no tienen salvación alguna!...- anunciaba la peli platina alzando su mano señalando a sus nuevas creaciones -…¡teman al último enemigo que verán en sus vidas!¡GOLEMS NAZIS!-

Los Golems terminaban de retorcerse, alzando su mano izquierda en señal de saludo

-¡SIEG HEIL!-

Gritaron estridentemente con una voz distorsionada casi por estática, como si su grito fuese una grabación de la segunda guerra mundial

-¡HEICH LIVEN!-

* * *

 **Final capitulo**

 **Bueno, ha sido tiempo, tratare de actualizar seguido, algunos fics se pausaran, no es dificil imaginar cuales, pienso darle especiales cariñitos a blood trail, himejima paradox, esta cosa de superhero y el de el heroe del fuego negro (patrocinado por toanei y heatap) por lo que no me queda mucho que decir, bueno, la verdad si, pero sera para otra ocasion, no siendo mas, escena post agradecimientos basura**

* * *

Rias Gremory miraba su celular con cierta aprehensión tras haber terminado la llamada de su querido caballero, informando que había hecho contacto con Shadow Pulse

-¿sera buena idea haberlo dejado ir solo Rias?...- preguntaba Akeno con una bandeja de bebidas en sus manos

-no lo sé Akeno, no lo sé…- contestaba la peli roja meditabunda acomodándose la máscara que tenía corrida hacia un lado de su cabeza -…solo se que Yuuto es nuestro brillante caballero y nuestro hombre de confianza, si hay alguien quien puede solucionar esta situación por su cuenta… es él…-

Ambas onee samas sonreían por eso, era cierto que el rubio siempre era el hombre de confianza en quien podían depositar su fe, era extraño ¿Por qué no les atraía como pareja pese a ser bien parecido y el mejor hombre posible? Como se diría en internet, mejor husbando

 _-probablemente porque no es el protagonista…-_ Pensaron ambas chicas al unísono dentro de sus cabezas

Dejando el asunto de lado, era cierto lo que le habían dicho al rubio, tenían una cosa que era prioridad en esos momentos, y de hecho, antaña el tema de los superhéroes, más precisamente el de Blaze

-¡bueno chicas atención!...- llamaba la atención la peli roja a un particular grupo de jóvenes de su misma edad o un tanto menores quienes charlaban animadamente entre ellas, una reunión que se estaba llevando a cabo en el salón del club de ocultismo, si bien era una oportunidad única en la vida estar dentro de esos cuatro muros que era el salón principal del grupo más prestigioso de la escuela, no era sus integrantes quienes ameritaba tal reunión -…¡hoy damos paso a la primera reunión del club de fans de Blaze!...-

-Hiii- contestaban las entusiastas chicas al unísono, todas con una camiseta de color gris con un cero en el hombro izquierdo y la insignia del Sekiryuutei en su pecho, todas ellas al igual que Rias y Akeno, llevaban una versión miniatura de la máscara de Blaze al costado de su cabeza

-bueno, el primer tema a tratar es la presentación de todas nosotras por nuestros nombres y edades…- anunciaba la peli roja leyendo el acta de la primera reunión del grupo -… luego hablaremos de como Blaze ha cambiado nuestras vidas con su influencia y tercero examinaremos todo lo que podamos saber sobre Blaze según su cuenta de Twitter e Instagram…-

-¡Rias sama!...- exclamaba una de las participantes más jóvenes

-¿dime?...- contestaba la peli roja en su papel de Onee sama

-¡¿deberíamos hacer el Drinkhot Challenge?...- a la pregunta de la niña todas las demás comenzaron a susurrar entre ellas, ese era un excelente punto a tratar

-buena pregunta…- otorgaba Rias guiñándole el ojo a su Kouhai -…lamentablemente no podemos hacer el desafío que Blaze está realizando por que no disponemos de fondos para comprar alcohol para tomar un chupito cada que hmmm "nos pongamos duras" …- susurraba la peli roja con cierto sonrojo, no era difícil adivinar de que iba eso de ponerse duro -… por lo que solo seguiremos al corriente de sus logros tanto en este como en su carrera de superhéroe… ¿alguna otra pregunta antes de empezar? -

Todas negaban con su cabeza

-bueno, entonces está decidido…- sentenciaba Rias dándole a su escritorio un golpe con una figura de acción de Blaze -…¡La primera reunión del club de fans de Blaze ha dado inicio!…-

-¡Larga vida al Hígado Emperador Carmesí!...- exclamaban todas las chicas alzando su mano izquierda en señal de saludo social comunista -…¡mientras estemos bajo su protección nada nos faltara!-

Akeno un tanto distanciada no podía evitar sentir un poco de pena ajena, y un arrobo de vergüenza para con su compañero de Clan al haber sido abandonado a su suerte por tal reunión


	11. Por una promesa

**Una promesa de la infancia determinara el camino que seguira Hyodo Issei a lo largo de su vida, el camino de la justicia, el camino del super héroe que pelee en nombre de los debiles e indefensos... pero ¿lo estara haciendo bien?¿que es lo que realmente significa ser un super héroe?**

* * *

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: La mejor pareja del anime es la del monje Miroku y Sango la exterminadora de monstruos, habiendo exclarecido eso, prosigo**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad 2: La saga de Mass Effect es lo mejor desde el porno gratuito**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad 3: Larga vida al higado emperador carmesi**

 **Habiendo esclarecido eso, prosigo**

* * *

 **KAISERKAICHARLYCHAN500: eso me alegra**

 **GUEST: jajajaja primero que todo, gracias, en serio, me haces sentir honrado mi hermano y bueno, no lo flipo para ponerme al nivel del dragon del genesis, pero tengo lo mio :v :v, ademas, no tienes que ponerle mucha cabeza a eso, para mi es mas digno tener diez reviews de las personas que suelen leer mis fics y pensar con ellos asi como tu, que los cuatrocientos que dices de los seres mas pajeros y subnormales del fandom, que son los que vienen a llenar esos comentarios con basura legitima**

 **ZALGOVIAJERO: compañero, tendras que disculparme pero tengo que plagiar ese resumen de los hechos tal como los has definido...y bueno, es algo triste lo de tu fic, pero bueno, cada quien tiene su forma de llegar a la meta y bueno, un fic que tenga lemon, que sea bueno y que tiene potencial para lo que quiere escribir, la recomedacion que siempre doy "sueño recurrente" del autor "pepsipez" del fandom de Haruhi Suzumiya, definitivamente es el mejor fic en esos aspectos que pude haber leido, o si no tambien "Find the way" de "Jiraiya sama" del fandom de Evangelion, ambas son obras maestras... y bueno, espero que este cap llene todas tus expectativas**

 **GUERREROWALKER: ¡Nazis incoming!**

 **MIGUELZERO24: ok chico gracias, y aca esta el siguiente cap**

 **MORPHOS: a tomar por culo, firmados o nada cabron... y oye, gracias, y si, este fic tira referencias de todas partes asi que disfrutelas**

 **NICO48825: ¡con un par de huevos si señor!**

 **ANTIFANBOY: hombre, pues es que Issei es eso, un gilipollas pervertido de buen corazon :v y gracias, tambien algo que queria hacer era eso, darle su propio espacio a los secundarios , mas a las protas femeninas quienes casi nunca resaltan por cuenta propia**

 **LEYKNAR: bueno, aca esta**

 **ERENDIR: Ya somos dos que no podemos tolerar a la gente asi, en hora buena, y bueno, mi version chibi... mmmmm... ¿vale mi yo version duende de halloween?**

 **THEGODDRAGON: ¡por fin alguien que la capta!¡ya no sera "pray the sun" sino "larga vida al higado emperador carmesi"**

 **TDLKVF: ya llegaremos a lo de Izana luego, total aun faltan dos ovas y la tercera es proxima a este cap segun la cronologia**

 **DARIUS619: Ni puta idea las referencias a JOJO asi que ahhhhhhh... y puede ser, lo puedo anotar para futuro**

* * *

 _Please believe that when I leave_  
 _There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you_  
 _And a little time to get my head together too_

 _On the other side of a street I knew_  
 _Stood a girl that looked like you_  
 _I guess that's deja vu_  
 _But I thought this can't be true, 'cause_

 _Oh I swear to you, I'll be there for you_  
 _This is not a drive by_  
 _Just a shy guy looking for a two ply_  
 _Hefty bag to hold my love_

 _ **Train - Drive by**_

* * *

 **Superhero**

 **Capitulo 9 - por una promesa**

* * *

En algún punto no determinado de la línea temporal de la historia…

-Buchou, aquí está mi parte…-

Sin mayor ceremonia como era costumbre en ella, Koneko le entregaba a Rias un poco modesta suma de dinero a su ama la cual no pudo evitar dar un leve respingo al ver la donación de su Kouhai para su causa

-Koneko, no es necesario que me des tanto dinero para el club de fans…- contestaba Rias condescendiente, con una gota de sudor cayendo por su nuca -… cuando les pedí ayuda a ustedes me refería a una pequeña parte, esto parece algo que has estado ahorrando durante mucho tiempo

Cierto, ella había solicitado a los miembros de su clan que, si querían, le aportaran una pequeña parte de dinero para ayudar a funcionar el tema del club de fans de Blaze, cosa totalmente opcional, no era como si ella les ordenara que le dieran sus ingresos para un pasatiempo tan ridículo como ese, total ella como presidenta del mismo había recaudado una buena suma de dinero de la suscripción a la membresía, prometiéndole a sus integrantes el poder conocer a Blaze en persona algún día, cosa que aún no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a cumplir

-no hay problema para mi…- contestaba inexpresiva una vez más la mascota del club ratificando su cometido

-bueno…- suspiraba Rias sintiéndose un poco culpable al tomar de manera adrede el dinero de los ahorros de su pequeña sirvienta, tan devota a ella que podía renunciar, así como así al dinero que había reunido durante tanto tiempo sirviéndole a su persona, tendría que compensarla en alguna ocasión -…supongo que no puedo convencerte de que al menos guardes la mitad ¿algo que quieras a cambio de tu donación? ...-

Durante unos segundos, Koneko permaneció inmutable de pie frente al escritorio de su ama, sin mostrar expresión alguna

-es mi ferviente deseo que su club de fans sea un éxito Buchou…-

La princesa de la destrucción no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida por las palabras de su sirvienta

-¡ooh Koneko chan!...- levantándose de su asiento, se dirigió en dirección a su mascota abrazándola cariñosamente enterrando su cabeza entre sus enormes y mullidos senos -…¡eres la mejor sirvienta que una chica demonio adolescente como yo pudiese pedir!¡te quiero tanto!-

Por supuesto si bien el póker face de Koneko estaba diseñada para no desaparecer con absolutamente nada, un leve sonrojo escapaba de sus mejillas antes de separarse de su ama

No hubo necesidad de muchas más palabras, Rias sabía que su querida Kouhai era una chica de pocas palabras, por lo que esta no demoro en retirarse, presumiblemente a abastecerse de dulces según la impresión suya

Nada más lejos de la verdad, o bueno, en parte si

-Tadaima…-

Saludaba la chica de cabellos blancos horas más tarde entrando a su casa, más precisamente al santuario al que ella llamaba habitación, Rias, Akeno y los demás muchas veces ya habían visitado el apartamento de la pequeña chica hacía tiempo, quedándose con la impresión de su gusto por el minimalismo a la hora de ver la sencilla y casi inexistente decoración de la sala principal, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos había entrado a su habitación para ver un panorama que no se esperarían jamás

En el suelo regados, una cantidad abrumadora de doujinshins, todos del mismo autor tomando como personajes a los miembros del club de ocultismo, el concejo estudiantil de la escuela y los recientemente aparecidos superhéroes y demás variaciones, incluyendo a los golems Ghil y Bob, en las paredes, estanterías llenas de figurillas de las mismas en posiciones sugestivas con parejas aleatorias que podían variar desde shipeos entre los ya mencionados o de los mismos con personajes de otras series de anime ; y en la esquina de la habitación, sobre el enorme escritorio donde se encontraba su computador, tableta de dibujo, papel y una variedad de útiles de dibujo que haría babear a un mangaka profesional, posters de Rias Gremory besando cadenciosamente a Akeno Himejima así como de Blaze acariciando su torso desnudo junto al de su compañero y caballero, Yuuto Kiba

Nada más al sentarse en el trono frente a su escritorio, tomo una botella de bebida energizante, así como apresuro un paquete de sus golosinas el cual comenzó a engullir con ganas, todo esto con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra manejaba el mouse del computador abriendo todas sus redes sociales y paginas relacionadas con su trabajo artístico, no sin antes poner el himno de las fujoshis a todo volumen como solía hacerlo cuando se sentía inspirada o de buen humor

 _(insertar I ship it – Not Literally)_

Ya teniendo todo en regla comenzaba con ese trabajo nocturno que nadie más conocía, un trabajo que había comenzado como una pequeña expresión artística de ella dibujando una escena porno cuyas protagonistas eran Yuuto Kiba y el peón del concejo estudiantil Genshirou Saji, subiéndola a Devianart la cual fue acogida con la misma premura que la segunda llegada de cristo, ascendiendo rápidamente en popularidad con sus trabajos posteriores

Así la pequeña Koneko descubrió su lado Fujoshi aunque más oscuro, no era solo shipear a los pocos chicos que presentaba la serie, sus senpais no se salvaron tampoco, y fueron más populares que los primeros incluso entre las mujeres de su escuela; Koneko Toujo había descubierto el oscuro poder que tenía en sus manos y usaría sus propios poderes demoniacos para explotarlo a mas no poder

Con su velocidad superior al de los humanos, escribía Fanfictions sobre cualquier persona que ella conociera sin mayor razón que ver que entre ellos dos se mirasen por un segundo o los posibles bromances que la escuela le otorgaba como el de los perdedores del salón 2ª Matsuda y Motonoha, o las más cercanas amigas como podía ser su ama y la presidenta del concejo estudiantil; así mismo su resistencia superior y la energía que le proporcionaba su impetuosa adicción al azúcar le permitían dibujar doujins por días completos sin comer o dormir, haciendo que muchos de sus seguidores se preguntaran sin "Neko-chan" eran varias personas con un mismo Nickname en vez de una inocente demonio gato de catorce años

Y si bien ya era bastante popular su trabajo actual, el boom de los superhéroes solo hizo que el Hype aumentase monstruosamente, pero que a diferencia de Watchdogs o No Man´sky, la pequeña "Neko-chan" había cumplido con las expectativas con sus abundantes trabajos shipeando a Blaze, superhéroe a medio tiempo con el caballero Yuuto Kiba o del mismo Blaze con un personaje que no había salido en la historia aun llamado "Hakuryuukou"

Claro que había las críticas de los típicos detractores que decían que no tenía sentido que dos antiguos seres celestiales que destruyeron numerosos campos de batalla en el mundo por su odio entre si así como su enemistad natural buscando posicionarse como los machos alfas de su raza tuviesen alguna especie de relación afectuosa

-…"i dont care…- cantaba Koneko chan en respuesta tal cual como decía la canción -…"i ship it, i dont care"-

Y es que si bien había detractores, los veinticinco mil dólares mensuales que recibía de ingresos en su le daban la razón de una u otra manera, básicamente ella estaba ganando más dinero del que Rias Gremory recibía de su familia y de sus contratos, satisfaciendo el morbo de los shippers de internet

Y eso le encantaba

Por eso no le molestaba darle el dinero que necesitara para que su club de fans funcionase, porque en retrospectiva, este alimentaba los posibles escenarios para que más personajes alrededor de Blaze apareciesen, como el misterioso rubio pijo de la iglesia

Con una sonrisa mórbida totalmente fuera de lugar a su papel del día a día, Koneko comenzaba a dibujar una escena porno de un trio entre Blaze, Yuuto Kiba y el misterioso Rygart Wallace, mientras dibujaba, un repentino pensamiento hizo detener su acelerado trabajo

-¿Qué estará haciendo Yuuto senpai?...-

Tras unos cuantos segundos, alzaba sus hombros restándole importancia al tema, volviendo rápidamente a trabajar en las pinceladas artísticas con las cuales daba vida a su fanatismo yaoi

* * *

Volviendo a donde nos habíamos quedado en el capítulo anterior….

La tensión era palpable, Yuuto Kiba y Shadow pulse se encontraban hombro con hombro, mirando preventivamente a los quinces golems con sus uniformes de las S.S. y atrás de ellos, la misteriosa Hechicera valquiria cruzada de brazos

Y sin embargo

-¡vamos!¡¿es en serio?!...- preguntaba la heroína sin poder contener más su enojo -…¡¿golems nazis?!...-

Ante el sobresalto, la villana nórdica daba unos pasos hacia atrás, intimidada

-bueno, sé que es raro…- contestaba esta un tanto avergonzada -… en un principio pensamos en utilizar vampiros nazis, pero Hellsing ultimate ya tenía la licencia de estos y los zombis nazis pertenecen a South park stick of truth, tienen que entender que se trabaja con lo que hay a mano…-

Ambos adolescentes veían a la peli platino con una expresión que claramente gritaba "idiota"

-no creo que ese fuese el problema…- sentencio el rubio, sin dejar de empuñar sus espadas

-la gran pregunta aquí es… ¿Por qué nazis? - recalcaba Tsubaki

-eso es obvio…- contestaba la peli platino molesta -…porque son el epitome de la maldad encarnada en este mundo, díganme acaso ¿Qué es más malo que los nazis?-

Ambos adolescentes enmudecieron ante un argumento tan estúpido como ese

-no se…¿Qué tal demonios? Ya sabes…- contraponía la superheroina con un tic nervioso haciendo temblar su ceja -…esos seres que son descendientes de Lucifer y han sido tachados en todos los libros religiosos como los enemigos corrompidos de la causa del bien…-

-aja, demonios…- contestaba burlona la valquiria -…¿Qué es lo más maligno que ustedes han hecho estos últimos días si son tan malos?-

El caballero Gremory estrechaba su mirada peligrosamente aumentando su intención asesina

-yo he buscado venganza- contestaba amenazante

-tú y tres cuartos de los seres pensantes de este planeta querido, siguiente – contestaba la Valquiria sin prestarle mayor atención al intento de chico malo

Esta vez era Tsubaki quien tensaba su ser

-yo he stalkeado peligrosamente al chico que me gusta…-

Un silencio sepulcral se asentó en el lugar, momento que aprovecharon todos los presentes para mirar burlonamente a la chica de spandex, todos a excepción de Kiba quien por su personalidad era obvio que no sabía que significaba tal palabra

-lo admito, debí mantener la boca cerrada…- finiquito Tsubaki volviendo a la guardia

-¡bueno, ya basta de charlas!...- ordenaba de nuevo la Valquiria para evitar seguir siendo juzgada por los dos adolescentes -…¡mis sirvientes!¡acaben con ambos demonios!-

-¡EINZ DREI!...-

Gritaron las formaciones de piedra poniéndose en formación preparando sus bayonetas

-¿Qué fue lo que nos dijeron?...- pregunto Tsubaki un tanto extrañada por el tono de grabación desgastada de los enemigos de turno

-¡yo que sé, debe ser algo en Alemán!...- contestaba la Valquiria -..¡ahora!¡ataquen!-

-¡Yes Rossweise fhurer!…-

Inmediatamente, la formación se rompía distribuyendo a sus quince miembros por todo el lugar en unas ráfagas que chocaban violentamente contra las espadas de ambos demonios, levantando chispas por todo el lugar mientras que Kiba y Tsubaki hacían lo suyo respondiendo a los ataques furtivos cuidando de las espaldas entre ellos, a diferencia de los Golems asalariados de la última ocasión, estos parecían ser rápidas y precisas máquinas de matar

-¡mierda!¡parecen rápidas y precisas máquinas de matar!...- exclamaba Kiba desviando uno de los ataques que venían en su contra -…¡¿alguna idea Shadow Pulse!-

Tsubaki también desviaba cada ataque que venía con dificultad, poniendo a trabajar su mente a todo lo que daba para resolver como salir de esa situación ¿Qué le había enseñado Issei para esos momentos donde su vida peligraba horriblemente?

-si, solo una…- contestaba la superheroina desviando con un golpe de maso a varios que venían en su contra ganando distancia -…¡miren!¡allá esta Polonia!-

Los quince muñecos de barro voltearon a mirar hacia atrás

¡¿WELCHE?!-

SLASH

Uno de los Golems acababa de ser cortado limpiamente por la mitad por las espadas negras de Shadow Pulse, maldiciendo en alemán mientras su cuerpo se desintegraba en polvo, rápidamente la heroína retrocedía hasta donde estaba su compañero de combate quien la miraba entre sorprendido y extrañado

-wow, no puedo creer que eso haya funcionado- bufo la heriona para sí misma

-no sé si eso fue o muy ingenioso, o muy bajo…- palabras cortesía de Kiba

-son putos Nazis…- contestaba ella extrañándose de usar el lenguaje de Blaze -…¡no creo que a nadie le importe si jugamos sucio contra putos Nazis!...-

Una vez más se formaba un silencio incomodo entre el equipo demoniaco

-¿no se supone que los superhéroes son modelos de conducta intachable?...- preguntaba el príncipe de la academia algo escéptico

-Iron man es un alcohólico, Batman es un sociópata, spiderman es un marginado social y Superman tiene tendencias megalómanas…- contestaba Tsubaki cortante -… no creo que seamos modelos de buena conducta, además, somos demonios, no creo que jugar sucio nos ponga en peor lugar del que estamos…-

Una vez más, un silencio incomodo

-bueno, es sorprendente como muchos de estos argumentos pese a ser ridículamente estúpidos a tal punto de rallar la imbecibilidad, son ciertos…- otorgaba él volviendo a su posición defensiva -…bueno, esto no se puede poner más raro…-

De nuevo cumpliendo una de las leyes no escritas del anime, tras las palabras del galante caballero se podía percibir como otra presencia demoniaca se acercaba peligrosamente al lugar desde el cielo, viéndose desde el cielo como un punto brillante que no demoro en llegar al campo de batalla de la manera más sutil

Y con la manera más sutil su servidor se refiere a estrellarse estrepitosamente contra otro de los golems devastándolo en el instante, así como creando un enorme cráter en el suelo, por supuesto todo esto haciendo volar piedras por los aires, así como una nube de polvo

-¡los encontré!...- grito una voz femenina pero grave dentro de la brumosa capa de polvo haciendo que ninguno de los presentes supiese quien había llegado, los golems Nazis cercaban a la intrusa con una meticulosa formación…. Formación que no demoro en ser rota cuando una especie de sustancia negra viscosa en forma de lazo salía disparada desde el cráter estampándose en lo que se podía suponer era la cara de la extraña invocación pegándose a esta para luego, jalarlo con la misma al interior del anómalo lugar -…¡las malditas criaturas!-

Los gritos desesperados del Golem hicieron estremecer de terror a los tres seres de carne y hueso que estaban en el campo de batalla

Tras unos tensos segundos, el polvo finalmente desaparecía, haciendo que quien estaba en su interior saltase libremente al centro del campo de batalla

Era menester decir que nadie se creía lo que estaba viendo

-¡que se burlaron del tamaño de mis tetaaaaaaass!-

Rugió furiosamente la intrusa, una adolescente demonio al igual que los otros dos idiotas, solo que esta se encontraba vistiendo un revelador cosplay de Venom que bien podía parecer el traje para una parodia porno

Eso sí, ni Kiba ni Tsubaki se atrevieron a discutir que esa tipa era particularmente peligrosa

-tenías que abrir la boca…- sentencio Tsubaki recordando las palabras del rubio, esas que nunca tienen que ser dichas

-acabo con una de esas cosas como si nada…- analizaba el caballero Gremory empuñando sus dos espadas en guardia -…¿crees que ella este de nuestra parte?-

-no sé, habría que preguntarle…- respondía Tsubaki inquieta -…¡oye, ¿estás de nuestra parte?!-

-¡GROOOOWWWWLLLLLL!-

Rugió bestialmente la intrusa abriendo las fauces de su máscara de manera desproporcionada, dejando entrever unos afilados colmillos blancos babeantes, así como su lengua particularmente larga saliendo no menos de treinta centímetros de su boca mientras sujetaba la cabeza del golem haciéndola estallar dentro de su puño

Una vez más ambos adolescentes se mantenían en silencio

-de alguna manera que no termino de entender, esto me prende…- bufo el rubio un tanto avergonzado

-bueno, que importa…- contraponía Tsubaki volviendo a guardar su posición junto a Kiba -… puede que entre nosotros tres podamos detener finalmente a esta tipa y acabar con esta locura por fin-

Sin más, sin ninguna otra clase de pausa, la pelea retomaba su ímpetu del inicio, una cruenta batalla entre trece golems malignamente nazis y su sexy invocadora contra tres demonios que no superaban los diecisiete años

* * *

La tarde estaba próxima a morir, el cielo se había teñido de un fuerte color naranja mientras que el sol poniente se despedía de su ronda diaria en la gloriosa y honorable Japón, razón por la cual nuestros cuatro héroes, actualmente terminando su día de pinta se despedían de su alegre "cita" con una última cena en un parque de considerable tamaño donde comúnmente se solían realizar conciertos y demás en otras fechas más acomodadas para estos eventos, de turno, era el típico lugar donde los pijos y sus parejas iban a dar paseos con sus mascotas y demás

Por eso mismo era un lugar tan prolijo a la hora de degustarse la mundialmente famosa comida chatarra de puestos que se montaban y desmontaban en diez minutos

-vamos Rygart kun, di "ahh"-

Ordenaba Irina con un tono menos romántico del que hubiese querido utilizar para ofrecerle a su novio una probada de su takoyaki, la bola de masa con pulpo ardía como si tuviese centro liquido de magma y sin embargo

-ahh amm…-

El pijo recibía el bocado con ojos llorosos, pero eso sí, sin perder su sonrisa de galán, aun cuando se estaba deshaciendo por dentro por el infernal ardor, y lo hacía tan bien, que, de lejos, cualquiera podría interpretar esa escena como un tierno gesto de una chica hacia su amorosa pareja, con brillos cayendo desde el cielo oscurecido donde la música romántica se escuchaba de fondo, para hacerlo peor, podría ser una de Celine Dion por el suave ambiente digno de la banda sonora de Titanic

Por supuesto a la distancia, en un puesto de Ramen, Issei se comía toda la escena en vivo y en directo

-dime Issei ¿acaso no se ven tiernos? - preguntaba Xenovia divertida, obviamente con ninguna otra intensión más que picar al castaño

-¿sabes? Me caías mejor cuando no abrías la boca para otra cosa que no fuera comer…-

-yo también te quiero…-

Aun así, pese a lo hostil que podía sonar a veces, Xenovia no dejaba de sentirse intrigada por sobre como su carismático y poco bien parecido anfitrión en parte parecía no darle importancia al hecho de que Irina fuese tan cariñosa con su novio, pero que, sin embargo, la observaba con cierto deje meditabundo, no era triste ni nada, era más bien simplemente llano, como el pecho de Sona Sitri antes de la locura del simbionte

No solo eso, toda la tarde había mostrado cierto talante maduro, casi profesional, había cortado cortésmente llamadas de un tal "el bigotudo de mierda de mi jefe" con agraciada sutileza y si bien aún parecía un colibrí saltando de mujer en mujer, no se había ido por las ramas tratando de ligar, solo era cuestión de que ella, como su amable pareja, lo tirara de las orejas en otra dirección para terminar ese rollo ahí

Sin embargo, solo fue cuestión de ver como Irina y Rygart se levantaban de su asiento y caminasen en dirección opuesta a donde se encontraban Issei y Xenovia para que el castaño mirase en dirección a ellos particularmente serio

-vaya que si estas preocupado por ella…- bufaba Xenovia con una larga cortina de fideos cayendo por su boca -…deberías ser más honesto contigo mismo e ir de una vez por ella…-

Una vez más el castaño le dedicaba una mirada mortal a su compañera

-¿recordamos que tengo novia?-

-Irina también y aun así le quieres hincar el diente, deja de ser hipócrita-

-ese no es el…-

-¿quieres ir a ver que están haciendo?...- pregunto la peli azul esta vez con medio pedazo de lomo de cerdo entre sus dientes, esta vez, el castaño se sobresaltaba un tanto, inquieto

-no creo que sea correcto…-

-tampoco el manosearle los senos a una chica y luego pretender que estabas borracho para excusarte…- contestaba la peli azul de manera neutral

-¡pero te juro que es la verdad!¡estaba ebrio hasta el culo!-

-eso no importa, ¿vamos o no? Si se apartaron es porque algo importante tendrán para discutir y quiero saber que es…-

 _-… vamos compañero, sabes que quieres ir allá y detener lo que vaya a pasar…-_

 _-[estoy de acuerdo con nuestro estimado Ddraig Issei kun]…- agregaba Bellzard sabiondo -…[como hombre, es tu deber luchar por la mujer que quieres]_

 _-[¡vamos coño!, que en el peor de lo caso yo tendré una copa llena de tus deliciosas lagrimas para beber esta noche]- cerraba Elsha siempre tan comprensiva y condescendiente_

Por más que Issei quisiera discutir, decir que el estaría satisfecho siempre y cuando Irina fuese feliz y que, si para eso él tenía que apartarse estaría bien, esa parte egoísta y adolescente le hizo ceder a la idea de la peli azul, haciendo que el aplastase una fuerte cantidad de dinero contra el mostrador antes de tomar de la mano a la exorcista para ir a buscar a ambos adolescentes pareja de la iglesia

Corriendo varios minutos como unos desquiciados, finalmente encontraron a unos cuantos metros más allá del follaje del parque a Rygart y a Irina en lo que parecía ser un pequeño puente de madera tallado artísticamente para cruzar un pequeño riachuelo que cruzaba el parque, el lugar estaba fuertemente cundido por una frondosa flora de árboles variopintos y de diferentes tamaños, todo iluminado tenuemente por unas pequeñas luciérnagas distribuidos por todo el lugar alimentando la magia del ambiente como si se tratase de una película de Disney sobre minorías norteamericanas convertidas en ranas

Por supuesto la poca accesibilidad a esa zona, así como la copiosidad de los arboles evitaba que tanto Issei como Xenovia pudiesen acercarse mucho para escuchar con claridad lo que estaban diciendo ambos exorcistas

-creo que sabes de que quiero hablar contigo Irina- anunciaba el rubio dándole a entender a Issei y a Xenovia que podían escuchar parte de lo que estaban diciendo entre el ruido del ambiente y la distancia

-sí, creo que es hora de que dejemos en claro nuestros sentimientos…- anunciaba ella también, sería como pocas veces se les veía, comenzando a destapar su corazón en voz baja, tanto que sus palabras se perdían entre el susurro de las cigarras

-¿Qué están diciendo?...- preguntaba la peli azul a la distancia, sobre la cabeza de Issei

-si no te callas no podre saberlo yo tampoco…-

Haciendo absoluto silencio ambos chicos trataban de retomar el rumbo de la discusión de sus compañeros

-siempre has sido alguien a quien he querido mucho Irina… pero… por eso… estoy seguro de lo que siento…quiero contar contigo en esto… - escuchaba Issei a la distancia, sintiéndose frustrado por perder varias de las palabras entre el ruido de los zánganos del lugar molestando -…no puedo callar lo que siente mi corazón…-

-¡pero Rygart kun!¡esto es…! No sé qué decir… no creí que estuvieses tan…. Enamorado…- murmuraba Irina, con su mirada baja

\- no puedo hacer nada Irina, mi corazón no miente y jamás he estado tan seguro de lo que siento… mirada tan llena de vida … la intensidad con la que me…-

-Rygart kun… yo… no sé qué decir…-

-…¡quiero proponer matrimonio!...-

Obviamente la intensidad con la que Rygart Wallace dijo tales palabras fue la suficiente para que Issei y Xenovia escuchasen, el castaño miraba con su boca totalmente abierta a su amiga de la infancia, furiosamente enrojecida, con las lágrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos

 _-{wow, esto se va a poner feo]…- bufo Bellzard impactado también por las palabras del rubio de la iglesia_

Sin embargo, Issei se mantenía en silencio, escuchando, sintiendo una horrible opresión en su pecho al escuchar una declaración de ese tamaño dirigida a su amiga de la infancia, quien totalmente ruborizada manoteaba tímidos gestos nerviosos como pasarse la mano por el cabello entre otros

-tu…¿en serio quieres … matrimonio?...- pregunto esta cohibida, sin saber cómo reaccionar

-sí, sé que es algo apresurado y va en contra de nuestra…, pero yo… amo… ya estoy cansado de tener que esconder lo que siento, quiero mostrarme tal cual soy… Irina, necesito que me digas que si…-

-yo… yo…- gimoteaba ella, sin ser consciente de que tanto Issei como Xenovia los estaban viendo a la distancia, si bien Issei se mantenía con una expresión inmutable, su compañera ya comenzaba a pensar que había sido muy mala idea ir a ese lugar, más porque su anfitrión no tenía que hacer malas caras o decir nada para hacer saber que eso le estaba partiendo el corazón en pedazos

-oye Issei, quizás no sea buena idea que nos quedemos acá…- murmuro de manera más parecida a una súplica que una sugerencia, si las cosas se iban a ir por esos lados, lo último que pretendía hacer era ponerlo a él como espectador de primera fila, sin embargo, el silencio del mismo fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta

-Rygart kun… siempre hemos sido amigos muy íntimos…- iniciaba ella ordenando las cosas por el principio sin perder su tímido matiz

-…por eso mismo que me pidas esto me hace muy feliz…- dijo con cierto sosiego, como si se sintiese liberada al escuchar lo que le estaban diciendo

Issei no necesito ver nada más, de manera igual de parsimoniosa a su comportamiento en el almuerzo que tuvieron los cuatro, se levantó y no demoro en darse media vuelta, yéndose por donde había venido

-¿Issei?...- pregunto la peli azul en un susurro

-iré siguiendo a la casa, ustedes tómense su tiempo para llegar…- pidió sin voltear a mirar, simplemente caminando tan serenamente como le era posible, dejando atrás a Xenovia y a la pareja de enamorados, de alguna manera sintió que, si no se iba de ahí lo más pronto posible, se arrepentiría terriblemente

No, lo más probable es que ya lo estuviese haciendo

Durante unos minutos, simplemente estuvo caminando, en dirección a su casa sin importarle que estuviese a poco más de dos horas de esta a pie, realmente no tenía cabeza para pensar en muchas cosas, le sorprendió notar la cantidad de silencio que había dentro de su cabeza cuando tenía a tres imbéciles echándole puyas durante todo el día

 _-[bueno… yo no sabría que decir… lo lamento chico]…-_

 _-[ coño, no es para tanto ¿ya habrá más tipas por ahí, una gracia de tener al dragón Gales dentro de ti es que irradias Sex Appeal sobrenatural involuntariamente por lo que mujeres no faltaran]-_

Al darse cuenta que incluso Elsha trataba de levantarle los ánimos supo que tenía que estar de un estado anímico peor que el que creía, probablemente si miraba cualquier espejo solo vería a un tipo con un gesto de perdedor digno de ser protagonista de Evangelion

Quizás porque mientras más iba caminando y más se iba enfriando su cabeza de todas las cosas que pasaron en el día, más se iba dando cuenta sobre algunas cosas que el trataba de ignorar o que prefería dejar pasar de largo para evitar entrar en un dilema personal

Durante su infancia, se había sentido miserable por la partida de Irina, desde el inicio siempre fueron bastante cercanos como dos chicos, pero algo dentro de su inocencia le había hecho notar que Shidou kun al saber que no era tal, sino una niña a la que tenía que cuidar le hizo despertar su instinto protector y el hecho de que ella fuese "tierna" sin dejar su típico carácter animado y algo brusco le hizo pensar que las cosas como estaban solo iban para mejor

Por eso su partida le había afectado tanto en su momento, le habían arrebatado a la única persona que le hacía sentir de esa manera, aquella que le despertaba esa parte protectora que tanto admiraba en las series que ambos veían, no era difícil lastimar el corazón de un niño pequeño, eso sí, en ese momento no supo porque eso le estaba enojando tanto, tanto, que pasaron las cosas que pasaron, se volvió un crio problema, entreno, hizo tantas cosas, conoció a tantas personas que fueron importantes así como algunos que estuvieron de paso

Había corrido demasiada agua bajo el puente, poco más de siete años y él había crecido, manteniendo su palabra para con Irina y con Izana en su momento, ya se estaba haciendo hombre pero que, pese a eso, ese sentimiento de ambos recuerdos se mantenían con fuerza, hacían parte de lo que él era en su totalidad

Por eso mismo aquella noche donde la volvió a ver, sintió que más que un reencuentro tras tantos años, parecía ser más bien algo similar a un Deja vu, ella no había cambiado prácticamente en nada su personalidad más allá de los tintes de madures física y mental que vienen con el paso de los años, pero seguía siendo ella, seguía siendo la Irina que recordaba de cuando eran niños

Con el pasar de los días, reconstruyendo esa vieja amistad y estableciendo que en efecto, ambos no habían cambiado mucho de cómo cuando eran niños, no demoro en notar que la razón por la que su partida le había dolido tanto, era porque de manera inconsciente e inocente, él la quería… tal cual como lo estaba haciendo ahora cuando tenía la madures para hacerlo

La lluvia llego de manera cruelmente exacta al momento donde su mente se percató de eso, gruesas gotas de agua cayeron cadenciosas contra el suelo borrando cualquier ruido que hubiese en la calle, así como lavando al castaño en cuestión de segundos, este, en silencio, sacaba su celular de su bolsillo, mirando a la pantalla mientras que la lluvia ya comenzaba a permear dentro del mismo, no demoraría en dañarlo

-no tengo remedio…- susurro para sí mismo viendo que realmente era una persona cínica ¿Qué clase de ser miserable teniendo novia tendría la foto de su amiga de la infancia como fondo de pantalla?

Mirando aquella imagen, su mente comenzó a volar recordando y organizando cosas, buscando llegar a una conclusión que le hiciese sentir mejor sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y sin embargo cuando lo hizo, no pudo sentirse más arrepentido

Así como se sentía alegre tras haber visto a su primer amor tras tanto tiempo, el enojo que se comenzaba a apoderar de él era porque de la misma manera, el saber que ella se volvería a ir de su vida al casarse con Rygart le causaba una repulsión y un desprecio por todo peor que el que tenía cuando era niño, había vuelto únicamente para volver a irse sin más… no, nunca había vuelto a él, solo fue una ilusión que creo en su alegría

CRASHHHH

Simplemente continúo caminando con sus manos en sus bolsillos, agradecía que la lluvia le ayudase un poco a lavar su dolor, era curioso, destrozo su celular sin más y realmente aquello se había sentido bastante bien

* * *

Paso el tiempo y la lluvia no amainaba, el buen Hyodo Issei había llegado a su hogar lavado hasta su ropa interior de Iron man, detestando el sonido encharcado de sus zapatos al dar un paso así como el horrible frio que se estaba atornillando hasta sus huesos y sin embargo, la noche solo acababa de comenzar

-¿perdiste tu celular?...-

La persona que lo esperaba en su casa no le desagradaba en absoluto, pero no tenía ganas de lidiar con la clase de cosas que se lidiaban cuando ella hacia aparición

-algo así…- contesto este restándole importancia -…¿te importaría pasarme una toalla?-

-¿ves que tenga alguna de esas a la mano?...- pregunto la extraña chica sin mayor emoción en su voz

-Ophis, por favor…-

Con una sonrisa socarrona, el dragón el infinito creaba una toalla, pasándosela al castaño quien no demoro en entrar a su hogar desvistiéndose en el pórtico antes de pasar a la sala

-¿tenías ganas de un baño al natural?...- pregunto esta con un tono jocoso forzado, era obvio que ella no entendía que era el sentido del humor por más que tratase de imitarlo

-algo así…- contestaba Issei sabiendo que la mayoría de charlas con su querida mentora podían evitarse respondiendo ambiguamente y ella no le daría importancia -…¿a qué debo tu visita?...- pregunto este algo intrigado, avanzando por su casa nada más en ropa interior

-Whistler me pidió que viniese a entregarte esto…- murmuro sacando de sus ropas una especie de sobre con varios papeles dentro del mismo

-¿viniste por estos lugares para hacer de recadera?...- pregunto el castaño genuinamente intrigado, el conocía a la diosa del infinito mejor que muchos y sabía que a menos que algo despertase su particular interés ella no movería un dedo por más que un ejército de mafiosos le estuviese disparando a quemarropa -…suelta ya ¿Qué te dio Whistler para que quisieras hacer de mensajera?...-

Por su puesto dentro de la mente del castaño

 _-[no solo conoce a la diosa infinita… ¿si no que también le habla de manera tan altanera?]…- preguntaba Ellzard aterrado por la falta de respeto hacia un ser que los podría matar sin si quiera parpadear_

 _-[¡oh su puta madre!¡chico!¡has mejorado mi opinión sobre ti!]…- Gritaba Elsha particularmente entusiasmada –[esos pantalones entallados que usas no pueden guardar ese par de bolas gigantescas que te cargas Hyodo Issei]-_

Issei por supuesto guardaba silencio de las babosadas con las que salían el par de subnormales, por su parte Ophis inexpresiva mantenía su posición

-no ha sido nada en especial…-

…Sin embargo…

 _-Espero que las hayas conseguido Ramza Oaks…- amenazaba la diosa infinita frente al escritorio del ex miembro de la iglesia, quien la observaba a ella acariciando su tupida barba sin dar a debilitar su mirada contra ella -…si no, te borrare de la faz de la tierra en estos momentos…-_

 _El ancianado sujeto suspiraba_

 _-no habría pedido que vinieras sin tener con que apelar a tu misericordia oh diosa dragona…- contestaba este, sacando de su escritorio un sobre destapado que le pasaba a Ophis -…me costó lo mío infiltrarme en su casa, pero acá está mi pago por este pequeño favor que te pedí…-_

 _Del sobre, La diosa infinita sacaba unas cuantas fotografías, todas, de Issei cuando era un bebe, la mayoría de estas desnudo, con pañales, atacando el boll de galletas o llorando por haber mojado las cobijas_

 _Una sonrisa de satisfacción se asomaba en su rostro_

 _-la ofrenda es digna de mi favor…- contestaba ella otorgándole un momento de paz al anciano -…entregare estos papeles a Issei a la mayor brevedad…-_

 _-te lo agradezco, la situación es particularmente delicada en esta ocasión…- anuncio el anciano, sacando del bolsillo de su camisa, una foto más que le paso a Ophis -…esta es una ofrenda de buena fe para demostrar que podemos entablar una relación beneficiosa para ambos a futuro…-_

 _Esta vez, la foto era de un Issei más grande, pero la diferencia es que este abrazaba efusivamente a la misma Ophis, de los días cuando el recién había descubierto sus poderes_

 _El gesto de la peli negra se mantenía estoico_

 _-cuentas con mi bendición, cazador…-_

 _Una sonrisa digna de un tiburón se posó en la boca de whistler, revelando su diente dorado_

… _._

-seguro, me creeré que estas acá porque si…- contesto el castaño a regañadientes abriendo el sobre con los papeles que Whislter le había hecho llegar, quería protestar un poco más, pero si le estaba diciendo que la cosa estaba delicada e incluso le había hecho llegar el mensaje con la mismísima Ophis, era por que la cosa era delicada de cojones

Conforme iban subiendo a la habitación del castaño, el ambiente se iba haciendo más ameno

-por cierto ¿Cuándo cambiaras de apariencia? - preguntaba este pasando varios papeles ya que no entendía de que iban muchos términos -… te conozco de hace años y sigues con la misma apariencia de niña de ocho años vestida de lolita gótica

La oji gris lo volteaba a mirar

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi apariencia actual?...- pregunto esta intrigada

-nada en especial, pero nos conocemos desde que era un niño…- contesto el castaño volviendo a beber del agrio trago de la nostalgia -…sería interesante que al menos te hubieses planteado crecer como lo hacemos los demás, al menos en apariencia…-

-ya veo…-

Sin prestarle mayor atención, Issei entraba en su cuarto, tirando la ropa mojada por ahí sin importarle nada, buscando ropa para ponerse, todo sin dejar de mirar los papeles, por eso mismo no noto el cambio de la peli negra al entrar a su habitación

-entonces ¿esto está mejor?...-

Obviamente el tono más maduro de voz llamo la atención del castaño, obligando a ver a su querida mentora, había perdido su apariencia lolicon para verse como una chica de dieciséis años, parte de sus rasgos se habían afinado y su cuerpo había ganado un porte más femenino, el castaño no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa, él sabía que Ophis podía adoptar cualquier apariencia, pero el que lo hiciese porque él lo estaba diciendo era particularmente divertido

Bueno, ya que estaban en eso

-cambia un poco el diseño de tu traje, ahora eras mayor…- comenzaba a sugerir el castaño mientras Ophis cumplía cada cambio que le decían -… corset blanco, un poco más de bordados en cuellos y hombros… perfecto… más busto… mentón un poco menos pronunciado… labios más gruesos… más cadera… no, menos cadera… perfecto…- exclamaba el castaño sonriente -…podríamos salir a tomarnos unas copas un día de estos…-

-me parece un plan interesante…- otorgaba la diosa imitando los gestos sutilmente lascivos de los mismos benditos posters

 _-[no creo haber escuchado nunca antes de un ser humano que hubiese utilizado a la Diosa infinita para hacer de modelo de fetiches]…- murmuraba Bellzard pensativo sobre el posible rol de Issei como el Sekytiuutei mas suertudo de toda la historia_

 _-[la tienes a punto cabron ¡tíratela!]…- ordenaba Elsha de manera tan efusiva que si tuviese cuerpo probablemente estaría sangrando por la nariz –[ten sexo con Ophis y te juro que te armo un maldito altar ¡un maldito altar! ¡pero hazlo coño!]-_

El ambiente era particularmente divertido con Ophis modelándole a un semi desnudo Issei quien pasando las hojas llegando a unas que ya traían fotos

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par así como un fuerte escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, la fuerza de la impresión casi le hace dar arcadas en el mismo lugar, haciendo que incluso el que la diosa infinita estuviese molestando con él pasase desapercibido momentáneamente

-que…¿Qué es esto?...- pregunto aterrado, retomando las viejas hojas que ya había pasado, al hacerlo, articulándolas con las fotos, comenzó a entender el afán de Whistler, los puntos donde había estado la hechicera, la desaparición de Kokabiel del mapa -…¡oi Ophis!¡¿tu sabias de todo esto?!...-

El grito de alerta llamo la atención de la diosa infinita

-ah, ¡ah sí!...- contesto sin darle importancia, ahora posando como en los posters de la habitación del castaño

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmada?!¡mira esto!...- grito este mostrándola a Ophis las fotos de un mundo devastado completamente, sitios totalmente destruidos que solo eran identificables por las ruinas de sus monumentos históricos -…¡esta mierda dice que esto va a pasar en una semana!...-

-si lo note…- contesto está juntando sus brazos haciendo resaltar su busto por encima del corset -…ya tengo a mis idiotas investigando eso…-

Eso llamo la atención del castaño

-¿tus idiotas?... ¡¿pusiste a investigar sobre esto a la Brigada del Caos?!...- grito atónito Issei -…¡¿Cómo los convenciste para que lo hicieran?!...-

-por serpientes con mi poder podría hacer que todos se pusieran en cuatro y lo harían con una sonrisa…- contesto la peli negra levantándose del suelo, acomodándose su cabello desinteresadamente, si bien la situación era delicada, entre los juegos de la peli negra y su forma de hablar, nuestro querido pelmazo dejo ver en su ceja un tic nervioso

-¿Quién se supone que te enseño a hablar de manera tan horrible?...-

-según recuerdo fuiste tú…-

Poniendo a trabajar sus neuronas, se dio cuenta que su querida mentora no estaba mintiendo

-no importa…- contesto este volviendo a repasar los papeles, era obvio que Whisler no le había mandado todo, pero si lo mas importante

En una semana, una enorme flota de algo que parecía tener tecnología Asgardiana vendría a invadir la ciudad... no, no la ciudad si no el mundo entero utilizando como punto de entrada a esa "dimensión" la línea mágica que cruzaba bajo la ciudad, que el trabajo de la Valquiria que estaba causando problemas durante esos días era el de fijar los puntos para anclar el portal

-eso significa que, si no la detenemos esta noche, la otra semana…- abrió los ojos tan pronto como pudo articulando que la aparición de los Golems articulándose con el mapa de la ciudad, mostraba que la aparición de estos cumplía cierto patrón, donde la siguiente aparición de los mismos o mejor dicho la última, la que anclaría el portal

-es en la escuela donde reside Rias Gremory…- contesto Ophis sin mayor interés -… será en una semana, según calendario escolar de ustedes, el día de la reunión de padres…-

La mirada del castaño se oscureció inmediatamente

-debemos alertar sobre esto a Rias Gremory y los demás…-

-no serviría de nada…- contestaba la oji gris desinteresadamente sentándose pesadamente en la cama de su amigo pajero -…ya vistes las fotos y lo que dice lo que Whistler te envió, esas cosas pretenden invadir a gran escala…-

Entonces fue cuando Issei lo noto, era cierto, todo estaba desolado y destruido en los lugares que se mostraban ahí

-… no solamente pretenden invadir a gran escala revelándose al mundo…- bufo pensativo el castaño -… pretenden barrer con todo…-

-exacto…- contestaba Ophis con un tinte particularmente entusiasta -… la única manera de mantener a salvo a tus ciudadanos inocentes, es barrer con la invasión cuando llegue, no habrá tiempo para mantener el bajo perfil-

Sin perder tiempo, Issei tomo las primeras ropas que tuvo a la mano, sin embargo, la misma Ophis esta vez le cortaba el paso, poniéndose en la puerta

-¡muévete!...- ordenaba el héroe más asustado que molesto -…si no nos damos prisa-

-el punto donde actualmente se encuentra la Valquiria ya fue asegurado, nada de lo que hagas esta noche alterara la invasión…-

-¡¿Cómo se supone que sabes eso?!...- pregunto Issei esta vez iracundo, cosa que no inmutaba a la diosa infinita

-el punto fue controlado hace tres días…- contesto esta estoica -…el trabajo de la intrusa es hacer control de la energía que va a ser drenada cuando inicie la invasión…-

Issei estaba a punto de protestar con más intensidad, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que era inútil, Ophis pocas veces hablaba por hablar y con un tema tan serio, al menos para él, no era una de esas, el mensaje que le estaba tratando de hacer llegar Whistler con tanto desespero, era eso

En una semana, el mundo probablemente sería destruido

Al darse cuenta de eso, cayo sentado pesadamente de nuevo en su cama, mirando al frente posando la mano en su rostro tallándose el tabique, estresado, tratando de pensar cómo resolver la situación

-bueno, eso era todo lo que vine a hacer…- anunciaba Ophis dándose la vuelta, preparada para desaparecer como lo hacía de costumbre

-oye…- pedía el castaño con un tono sutil de súplica -…¿no me ayudarías en esta ocasión? Tu misma lo dijiste, esto se sale de las manos de todos

La oji gris lo miraba desinteresadamente

-no lo creo…- contesto esta sin un ápice de duda -… no es algo que me vaya a ayudar a futuro para sacar al rojo de la Grieta temporal

Un silencio fúnebre se apodero de la habitación, Issei no podía evitar ver a su vieja amiga con algo de decepción por la forma en la que estaban desembocando las cosas

-este mundo sigue sin interesarme en absoluto…- anunciaba está haciendo gala de su típica personalidad carente de expresión o de atributos -…el hecho de que sepa desenvolverme mejor gracias a la interacción que he tenido contigo no cambia ese hecho…-

Habiendo dicho eso, ella se daba la vuelta de nuevo

-pero…-

La pausa de ella llamo la atención de Issei quien alzaba su rostro tras el regaño

-siempre me has dicho que es el trabajo de un superhéroe salvar el día cuando todo parece perdido y sin esperanza… y tú eres el mejor superhéroe que conozco…-

Y así como así, como si fuese una muerte en el libro resumido de Hamlet, Ophis había desaparecido sin ninguna clase de advertencia, dejando al castaño solo en su habitación, pensativo, con los documentos que le había hecho llegar Whistler tirados en el suelo

-una semana…- bufo este pensativo, tenía una semana para deducir como acabar con una flota de una especie de barcos voladores que llegarían en una semana, una flota que al parecer había destruido cualquier cantidad de lugares y ejércitos del mundo de donde provenían -…si no conociera a Whislter, pensaría que esto es un mal chiste de alguien con demasiado tiempo libre y buen uso del Photoshop…-

Una semana, y su mundo terminaría igual que como el de las fotos

Y con él, la gente a la que quería, así como a los ciudadanos que trataba de proteger

En el momento que se realizó sobre eso, su mirada perdió cualquier atisbo de brillo que demostrase vida o esperanza

-Makai no Shikai…- susurro en voz baja -…en una semana aprenderé a utilizar el Makai no Shikai…-

BOOST

La Boosted Gear sin permiso o advertencia alguna se materializaba en la mano izquierda del castaño

 _-¡sabes que te tengo completamente prohibido utilizar esa aberración Hyodo Issei!...-_ exclamaba particularmente iracundo el dragón rojo, aun así, ignorándolo por completo, Issei pasaba su dedo índice por encima de la gema

-Boosted Gear Erinbar set…- susurraba este, de la mano que la gema comenzaba a proyectar una serie de datos en códigos que difícilmente cualquiera podría entender

 _Device=BoostedGear/User=Hyodo Issei/Setstatus=systembreakpoint0025/selecteddrive=breakrageboostedgear/Warningadvice=databasefailure (errorcode:MakainoShikai)Timetocrashdown=11:36minutes_

-Ya veo…- bufo el castaño con voz apagada -… solo cuento con doce minutos…-

Dentro de sí mismo, el silencio era sepulcral

 _-[¿Qué coño es eso?]- Pregunto Elsha extrañada al ver los extraños patrones realzados con la Boosted gear_

 _-larga historia…- contestaba Ddraig molesto -…un día cierto imbécil y su tutor se les ocurrió una brillante idea "¡oye!¡tengo las investigaciones que conseguí del ángel caído Azazel sobre la Sacred Gear ¿Por qué no intentamos desengrosar el código de programación de la Boosted Gear? El resultado fue el obvio…- agregaba este bajando su tono amenazantemente -… rompieron la Boosted Gear_

 _-[¿a qué te refieres con que rompieron la Boosted Gear?]-_ esta vez fue Bellzard el de la pregunta

 _-no sé qué le hicieron o que le movieron, pero corrompieron por completo la data del Balance Breaker Scale Mail…- bufo el dragón rojo aun resentido de manera evidente -…no hay manera alguna de que Hyodo Issei alcance el Balance Breaker y en cambio los niveles de poder que maneja la Boosted Gear fueron trastocados de tal manera que él puede acceder a parte de su armadura con suma facilidad…-_

Por unos instantes más, los tres seres atrapados en su ser se quedaron debatiendo sobre la horrible bestialidad que tanto el cómo Whislter habían cometido en su momento, mientras, Issei organizaba todo en su cabeza buscando encontrar la mejor solución a la amenaza actual, no solo eso, no podía arrancarse de su cabeza todo lo que estaba sucediendo con Irina y con todos, como una amenaza así podría lastimarla a ella, a sus padres, a Xenovia no tanto, pero también contaba

 _Es trabajo de los héroes salvar el día_

Eso había dicho Ophis, sin embargo

 _Es trabajo de los héroes salvar el día… aun a cambio de su propia seguridad_

El conocía la cita completa

Tras un prolongado silencio donde lo único que hizo fue estar sentado al borde de su cama con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas, se levantó para preparar una maleta para viaje

Whistler tendría que aguantárselo durante un tiempo

* * *

Ya entrando en la zona residencial donde vivía el superhéroe a medio tiempo, un taxi rompía el ruido perpetuo de la lluvia cayendo con el pasar de sus llantas sobre el asfalto, dentro de este, los tres miembros de la iglesia tenían todos cierta incomodidad en sus rostros, Rygart miraba por la ventana del copiloto pensativo, con su puño descansando en su mentón, Xenovia por su parte estaba cruzada de brazos y piernas, mirando en dirección a la ventana, con un gesto de pocos amigos que no hacia el mas mínimo esfuerzo en disimular, todo en base a su querida mejor amiga

-¡vaya!¡¿pero cómo se le ocurre irse así como así en medio de este aguacero?!...- preguntaba con molestia Irina, de los tres era quien estaba más alterada al darse cuenta que Issei se había ido así como así del parque en una condición climatológica tan horrible, podría haberse enfermado o algo peor con lo fuerte que caía la lluvia en esos momentos

-sí, me pregunto qué le habrá sacado corriendo del parque…- bufaba Xenovia con cierto atisbo de sarcasmo en su voz, un bastante sutil para ser percibido por su amiga de primerazo, era obvio que ella tampoco estaba muy contenta, sin embargo, la razón de ella era la misma que había sacado corriendo a Issei de su cita

-bueno, las luces están prendidas…- observaba Rygart al detenerse el taxi frente a la casa del castaño bajándose del asiento para abrirle la puerta a sus dos compañeras como lo haría un caballero -… parece que Issei dono llego sin problemas…-

Tras pagar como Dios mandaba, los tres chicos entraron corriendo con prisa al pórtico de la casa para guardarse de la lluvia, pensaban tocar el timbre de la casa, pero les extraño ver la puerta entre abierta

-¿uh?...-

Los tres entraron con cierta precaución, sin embargo

-¿uh? ¿chicos?-

La pregunta amable del castaño rápidamente amenizo el ambiente, haciendo que los tres miembros de la iglesia bajasen su guardia, aun así, la primera en salir corriendo disparada al segundo piso de la casa fue Irina, no se distinguía si entusiasta o molesta, de tal manera que al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de su amigo de la infancia

PAFFF

La abría con algo de fiereza

-¡Dios, Issei kun!..- exclamo está molesta entrando arbitrariamente a la habitación -¡¿Cómo se te ocurre irte sin avisarnos en medio de esta lluvia?!¡¿sabes lo mucho que…?!-

Y parte de sus palabras, se perdieron en el aire al ver a su amigo de la infancia en el balcón de su habitación, vestido con ropas pesadas de salida y cargando sobre su hombro un bolso de viajero totalmente lleno, su cabello se encontraba aun mojado y se podía distinguir en su piel que aún estaba helado de la caminada en medio de la lluvia

Y sin embargo sonreía

Le estaba dedicando una especie de sonrisa amena, amistosa, pero por alguna razón que ella no lograba entender, esa sonrisa parecía horriblemente triste en el fondo

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes

-lo lamento…- se disculpaba guiñándole el ojo con entusiasmo -…surgió una emergencia y tuve que venir enseguida, pero no había llevado dinero y el tránsito de la ciudad en este momento es un asco…-

Habiendo dicho eso, volteaba a mirar hacia la ciudad, parcialmente opacada por la lluvia pero que gracias a las mismas gotas de agua ganaba un cierto resplandor con la luz de las farolas callejeras dando la impresión contra los muros de las distintas casas que el agua que caía era dorada

Sin entender porque, Irina avanzaba preventivamente hasta también entrar al balcón, mirando en dirección a la ciudad, gracias a la charla que había tenido con Rygart, se sentía libre por fin de hablar las cosas como eran y eso hacía que ella solo quisiera llegar a la casa a hablar con Issei, pero ahora, en ese instante ¿Por qué se sentía tan asustada?

-tu…¿Por qué?...- pregunto tímidamente, señalando la enorme maleta

Articulando sus ideas, finalmente supo porque esa sonrisa le estaba afectando tanto

Era la misma sonrisa que ella tuvo en su último día antes de irse de la ciudad cuando eran niños

-tengo que irme…- anuncio este sin perder su sonrisa, sin quitar su vista de la ciudad -…y…-bufo con cierto temblor en su voz -… no sé si vuelva a esta casa…-

"No volver"

Ese mismo terror que se había apoderado de ella hacia tantos años, cuando se encontraba delante de su padre, hablándole al Issei niño sobre lo mucho que odiaba la idea de que los alejaran…¿y él ahora era el que se iba a alejar de ella? ¿Ahora cuando finalmente podía hablar sin miedo a que descubriesen el secreto suyo y de Rygart? ¡¿Por qué?!

¡¿Por qué todo era tan injusto con ella?!

-¿Por qué?...- pregunto esta en voz baja, apretando sus puños los cuales temblaban, no entendía de que iba ese viaje, pero incluso ella siento tan plana en muchas cosas, sabía que el tono en el que estaba diciéndolo era porque él temía que no fuesen a volver a verse…No, su experiencia como exorcista le hacía deducir que era igual a cuando alguno de sus compañeros pensaba que si quiera no volverían a ninguna parte

-bueno…- contestaba él, bajando su mirada pasando su mano por el borde del muro del balcón -…no puedo decir mucho, solo, que hay algo importante que tengo que hacer…-

-¿tiene que ver con tu novia?...- pregunto con cierto repudio, no es que tuviese nada en contra de ella, pero realmente quería respuestas

Y la que obtuvo por parte de Issei, fue ver como este en su otra mano apretaba una especie de tela blanca, al verla en detalle, se trataba de un parche medico de color blanco ya opacado por el paso del tiempo

-una promesa…-

Habiendo dicho eso, se giraba para quedarse frente a Irina quien mantenía su cabeza gacha, sin dignarse a mirarlo, no sabía si por la tristeza o la rabia que estaba sintiendo contra él

-¡bueno, hasta ahora todo ha sido muy divertido…!- exclamo este sonriendo sinceramente, tan amplia y brillantemente como le era posible hacerlo -… Irina, perdóname por haber sido un completo imbécil estos últimos días, no merecías que hubiese sido tan grosero contigo como lo he sido-

Habiendo dicho eso, el castaño daba un paso para pasar al lado de su amiga de la infancia, sin embargo, esta le cortaba el paso aun sin voltear a mirarlo

-realmente… eres un idiota…- murmuro esta en voz baja, llamando la atención del castaño deteniéndose en seco -…primero me invitas a tu casa después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, haces que seamos tan amigos como en nuestra infancia recordándome esa cálida sensación de aquellos días que tanto atesore… para luego volverte frio y grosero conmigo. ¡y ahora!¡¿ahora te vas diciéndome que no vas a volver y lo único que haces es disculparte conmigo?!...-

La mirada del castaño tembló al ver el hilo plateado que dejaba la lagrima que caía por la mejilla de Irina

-¡¿Por qué estás diciendo que te vas?!¡no!¡¿Por qué estás diciendo que no volverás?!..- grito explotando por completo, haciendo dar dos pasos hacia atrás al castaño quien veía incrédulo como su comúnmente alegre e inmutable amiga de la infancia, estallaba -…¡¿Qué está pasando contigo Issei?!¡¿Por qué actúas de manera tan extraña?!¡¿Qué secreto me estas guardando?!...- tras gritar con tanta rabia contenida arrugando su gesto en uno de completa amargura -…fue horrible la primera vez que nos separamos, no me digas que te iras y no volverás…- hipeando levemente reclino su mirada al costado -…si es por lo de Rygart kun, lo que sucede es…-

Antes de continuar hablando Issei había cerrado la distancia entre ambos con un abrazo tomándola por sorpresa, era algo que ella había querido hacía mucho tiempo, pero no ahora, no en ese momento donde lo único que quería eran respuestas

-sea lo que sea que sientas por Rygart san…- murmuro este mientras que Irina tratando de separar el abrazo molesta ponía sus manos en su pecho, buscando empujarlo, cosa que él no dejaba buscando afianzar el contacto de ambos, teniendo como consecuencia que en medio del forcejeo ella con su cabeza golpeaba el labio del castaño haciéndoselo sangrar levemente -…recuerda, que lo que yo he sentido por ti estos últimos días, es lo mismo que sentí desde que éramos niños y descubrí que eras una niña…-

Al final, Issei se vio a si mismo rompiéndose, diciéndole a Irina algo que solo le causaría problemas desde el punto de vista suyo, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil y dependiente de ella? Si tan solo se hubiese ido sin más… pero, ya no importaba, al menos para él, ya había dicho aquello que tanto mantenía en secreto en su pecho, al menos, podía permitirse ser sincero esta única vez ¿verdad?

Irina estaba igual, no entendía de donde había salido eso, si quiera porque había salido ahí, cuando ella estaba interrogándolo ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo… eso? ¿Por qué justo cuando dice que se va a ir para no volver? Algo que ella deseaba tanto… en un momento tan horrible como ese

Tristemente para ella los recuerdos de ese día vinieron a su mente sin advertencia previa, recordando más que todo el ultimo día que se vieron antes de irse, aquellas palabras que ella dijo cuando era ella quien estaba abrazando a Issei de manera posesiva

"te quiero"

La impresión de Irina fue tanta que dejo de luchar, totalmente estática se limitó a sentir los brazos del castaño rodeándola por completo mientras este pegaba su mejilla al costado de su cabeza, un tanto cohibida tras todo lo que estaba sintiendo y todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, correspondía el gesto llevando sus brazos delicadamente a la espalda de Issei, durante un lapso de tiempo, ambos estuvieron ahí, simplemente abrazados con la cacofonía de la lluvia y la tenue iluminación dorada alumbrándolos mortecinamente

-te quiero tanto…- susurraba el castaño suspirando profundamente

-yo…- susurraba Irina igual de bajo dudando sobre qué hacer, como corresponder a ese gesto, finalmente se decantó por mover su cabeza para acariciar su mejilla con la de Issei queriendo sentir el tacto de su piel desesperadamente -…yo también…-

Una sonrisa tenue apareció en el rostro del castaño, realmente quería escuchar eso

-pero…-

Con eso, al menos en el peor de los casos, podría irse sin arrepentimientos

-…necesito irme para cumplir mi promesa y organizar mis ideas también…-

Otorgo este antes de romper el abrazo y caminar en dirección a la entrada de su habitación dejando a Irina de pie, sin poder moverse tras lo recién ocurrido, o eso pensaba ya que en la misma se encontraba Xenovia mirándolo con un gesto confundido como el que pocas veces o ninguna le había visto, suponiendo que había escogido un muy mal momento para entrar a la habitación del idiota

-¡Xenovia!...- grito el castaño en tono marcial haciendo alertar a la peli azul

-¡¿si?!- pregunto está saludando parada firmemente con su mano en su frente como lo harían en el ejercito

-¡si me perdonas lo del lefazo en la cara te ganas un premio!...- decía este en un tono tan amenazante que estaba a punto de hacer retroceder asustada a la peli azul mientras que él se acercaba a ella con paso firme -…¡¿me perdonas el lefazo?!-

-¡señor si señor!-

Un objeto volando rápidamente a su cara le hizo reaccionar agarrando el mismo antes de que la golpease, al ver lo que estaba en su mano, vio las llaves de la casa

-¡felicidades, te has ganado una casa de dos pisos!- le anuncio el castaño posando su mano en su hombro alzando su pulgar en alto con la otra -…ya arreglaremos el tema de las escrituras después, pero antes de que ustedes llegaran deje algunos papeles listos, no habrá problema a futuro…-

La peli azul parpadeo varias veces confundida

-¿ahora esta es mi casa?...- pregunto extrañada, había subido a ver por el bienestar de su querido amigo, pero ahora era dueña de un capital patrimonial for the lulz como se conocía en internet

-hasta que decidas venderla o algo por el estilo, pero agradecería que le tuvieses cuidado, es una bonita casa en un bonito barrio…- contestaba el castaño pasando de ella yendo a las escaleras -… ¡ah sí!¡en caso de nada, gracias por todo Xen chan!¡realmente fuiste una excelente amiga, mejor de lo que podría pensar en un principio! -

Xenovia extrañada por eso volteaba a mirar a Irina en el balcón, mirando con tristeza al suelo

-¿Por qué se está despidiendo?...- pregunto está molesta para no obtener respuesta alguna en ese momento

Ya en la planta baja, la última persona con la que no había hablado, el pijo señoron de la iglesia quien también extrañado al verlo con equipaje de viaje se puso de pie

-¿Issei dono?¿ocurre algo?...-

-ah esto…- bufo por lo bajo, no tenía ganas de decirle nada, probablemente tres o cuatro palabras que cruzara con él solo aumentarían sus ganas de romperle la cara -…voy a salir un tiempo, ustedes se pueden quedar aquí mientras tienen que hacer lo que tienen que hacer de la iglesia ¿me presta su celular un momento? Se lo devuelvo en un rato…-

El rubio sonreía amablemente mientras le pasaba a Issei su Samsung Galaxy

-adelante, haga las llamadas que lo necesite…-

-gracias…- contestaba el castaño saliendo de la casa -…llamare aquí afuera ya vuelvo para entregarle el celular…-

Un tanto desconfiado, el rubio asentía

Por supuesto eso de devolverle el celular al pijo era puro cuento del dragón rojo

-bueno, eso ayudara a irme en paz…- bufaba este buscando recomponer su típico carácter idiota, mientras comenzaba a marcar un numero de celular, mientras este pitaba -…bueno, ya que hay un noventa por ciento de que a vaya a palmar deteniendo esa invasión ¿algo que ustedes dos quieran decirme...?-

 _-[no para nada]…- contestaba educadamente Bellzard-…[ solo llevamos aquí poco más de un día, no ha sido tiempo suficiente para forjar una amistad que amerite unas palabras de aliento]-_

-Ok, el marica no quiere nada ¿y qué tal la loca...?-

 _-[que ojala te mueras como dices que va a pasar]-_

-comienzo a entender por qué nunca fuimos queridos en ninguna parte…- finalizaba el castaño pensando en la triste reputacion que tenia todo subnormal con el titulo de Sekiryuutei de la mano que al otro lado de la línea finalmente contestaban

-¿diga?...-

-¡amigo mío!...- saludaba el castaño exageradamente entusiasta -…¡¿Qué tal?!¡soy yo, Issei, ya sabes, Blaze!-

-¡vaya chico!¡¿Cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti? ¿Qué te cuentas de nuevo?!...-

-algunas cosas…- respondía divertido el castaño -…¿Cómo van las acciones de la empresa…?-

-¡de maravilla!¡tú idea de crear una empresa para la investigación de las manzanas y subir las acciones a la bolsa vino de puta madre, ahora no solo puedo costearme lo necesario para la producción en masa de las mismas si no que puedo abrir escuelas y condóminos por toda la zona para mis chicos!¡aun no encuentro la forma de agradecerte tu ayuda!-

Eso era justo lo que Issei estaba esperando

-bueno, hay algo en lo que necesitare ayuda en una semana…- contestaba este mirando al cielo nocturno -…veras…-

Ciertamente estaba preparado para lo peor, se había despedido de las personas más cercanas a él y ahora podía centrarse en un único objetivo

Preparar todas las fuerzas necesarias para la grave amenaza que llegaría en siete días, las fuerzas armadas que defenderían la ciudad y la escuela de la invasión de barcos voladores, aun si era a costa de su propia vida

Por su parte, atrás, en la casa de Xenovia, Irina había terminado de contarle a su mejor amiga sobre lo que había ocurrido recién, haciendo que esta simplemente se pasase la mano por su frente

-…no lo entiendo Xen chan…- susurro la castaña avergonzada y a punto de llorar -…¿Por qué él está actuando asi?...-

-es obvio…- contestaba la peli azul, esta vez, ella comenzando a contarle a la castaña sobre lo ocurrido esa tarde, desde la charla que ambos habían tenido en el bote del túnel del amor asi como el que ambos hubiesen estado en el momento en el que Rygart le estaba proponiendo matrimonio

Si bien Xenovia estaba esperando que su amiga le diese una excusa o que reafirmase lo que sentía, le extraño ver como el gesto de desconcierto de ella se convertía en un genuino ceño fruncido

-¿o sea… que ustedes dos me estuvieron espiando en ese momento?...-

-si, nos dio curiosidad saber que querían hablar tú y Rygart kun en privado, pero no pensamos que fuese una propuesta de matrimonio…-

Para mayor inri, ahora Irina se tallaba el tabique, molesta como pocas veces se le veía

-¿Irina?...-

-ustedes…- murmuro la castaña, respirando hondamente, conteniendo las ganas de matar repentinas que le habían surgido -…¡lo que Rygart kun me estaba diciendo no era una propuesta de matrimonio!...-

A las afueras de la casa, quienes hubiesen pasado en un radio de tres cuadras en torno a la residencia Xenovia, sin importar el torrencial aguacero o cualquier otro ruido, hubiesen podido escuchar el sonoro grito de sorpresa y de confusión de la exorcista de cabellos azules conforme escuchaba la historia que le estaba contando su amiga, una que ella había tergiversado horriblemente en su cabeza

* * *

A poco más de quien sabe cuántas horas desde el inicio de este capítulo…

SLASH

Un tajo limpio partía por la mitad desde la cabeza hasta sus huevos al último miembro activo de las S.S. de mano de una de las tantas espadas que Yuuto Kiba podría crear, haciendo que este balbucease cosas en alemán hasta caer al lodo y quedar hecho polvo

-¡lo hicimos!...- celebraba Tsubaki entusiasta, Dios sabia cuántas horas llevaba peleando y la mitad de estas con un aguacero que había lavado a sus dos compañeros habían hecho de esa peligrosa misión un dolor de ovarios por lo cual ya maquinaba en su mente como cobrársela a su líder y jefe, al menos agradecía que su spandex que la cubría toda fuese de plástico y así evitar pegarse el baño de su vida

Sentada en una silla veraniega que era cubierta con un parasol lo suficientemente grande para resguardarla a ella junto a una mesita en la que descansaba un chocolate caliente, la Valquiria miraba algo intrigada como el último de sus malvados esbirros acababa de morir… en el término coloquial de la palabra

-vaya, no pensé que fuesen a ganar…- balbuceaba esta aun sin levantase de la silla, apenas corriéndose la máscara para darle un sorbo a su bebida caliente -…con razón vencieron a Bob y Ghil, pensé que lo habrían hecho con ayuda de Blaze…-

-y así fue…- esta vez, atrás de ella recién llegadas, Rias, Koneko y Akeno apuntaban con sus hechizos a la nuca de la mujer de cabellos plateados, ambas Onee samas con sus respectivos y mortales hechizos ya cargados mientras que la Neko del grupo se limitaba a hacer una seña de pistola con su dedo -…pero esta vez aquí estaba nuestro valiente caballero… y esto…- bufaba Rias un tanto pensativa al ver a la otra superheroina y una especie de monstruo negro que se le antojaba particularmente similar a alguien, monstruo que se encontraba gruñendo mientras el traje negro la iba cubriendo más y más lentamente

 _-diría que se parece a Sona, pero este monstruo parece tener mejor temperamento que ella…-_

-Mi nombre es Shadow Pulse heredera del Clan Gremory…- se presentaba la heroína en spandex haciendo una avenía formal

-¿y la otra quién es?...- preguntaba Akeno llamando la atención de Venom quien abría sus fauces dejando ver su larga lengua

-ni idea…- contestaba esta vez Kiba un tanto incomodo por el peso fastidioso de la ropa mojada sobre su ser, ya le estaba doliendo los raspones de los bordes de la ropa contra sus brazos y costados haciendo que finalmente su camisa de botones, dejando ver por completo su torso desnudo sin ninguna clase de pudor, obvio a él no le incomodaba

-ay Dios que calor hace…- bufo Tsubaki con tono bajo mientras se abanicaba con la mano, de nuevo, agradecía a su agraciada mascara el cubrir sus ojos nerviosos y el furioso rubor que corría por su rostro al ver a su hombre con el torso desnudo y la lluvia realzando todos sus rasgos físicos

-tiene buena figura…- murmuraba Rias seria

-y es atractivo…- agregaba Akeno con el mismo perfil de su ama, ambas ponían todo su poder mental en tratar de darse caldo de ojo con el único hombre de su grupo, sin embargo, por más que lo trataban de contemplar, el resultado era el mismo que al tratar de contemplar una obra de arte postmoderna de segunda

-¿Por qué no nos despierta nada?...- preguntaron ambas al unísono

-sí, algo similar me pasa a mí, las comprendo…- agregaba la Valquiria recordándole a ambas chicas que estaban apuntándole peligrosamente con sus poderes a una potencial amenaza contra la ciudad que tenían encargado cuidar -… se lo pregunte a mi abuela y dijo que tenía algo que ver con el protagonista de la serie o yo que se…-

-¿no estás muy confiada para estar rodeada y sin guarda espaldas?...- pregunto esta vez Koneko sin inmutarse por el dilema moral de sus líderes, para extrañeza de los demonios, la valquiria le daba otro sorbo a su chocolate

-¿y por qué dicen que estoy sin guardaespaldas?...- pregunto esta divertida

-por qué los hemos trozado a todos…- contestaba el rubio acercándose amenazadoramente a ella extendiendo su espada para ultimarla -…sabemos que teníamos que destruir el núcleo en su centro para evitar que se regeneraran…-

La valquiria sonreía

-bueno, hiciste la tarea al cortarlos por la mitad…- otorgaba ella mientras un círculo mágico se dibujaba bajo su asiento -… pero parte está mal, porque el núcleo de estos no estaba en su centro…-

Para terror de los demonios, la tierra comenzó a temblar tan pronto como ella dijo eso, específicamente 15 pedazos de piedra se levantaban del suelo comenzando a juntarse

-son nazis…- bufaba esta divertida mientras parecía que comenzaba a desvanecerse, así como su círculo mágico -… es obvio que su punto débil estaba en las medallas de sus pechos, buena suerte lidiando con ellos ahora…-

Tras desaparecer finalmente, solo un pensamiento paso por la mente de la mascota del grupo

-¿alguien me puede decir por qué no le hicimos nada mientras desaparecía?...-

-no lo sé, la nuestra es una serie japonesa…- contestaba Rias un tanto pensativa -…es idiosincrasia de nosotros dejar que el malo se transforme cuando va a entrar en su power up o se escape cuando no es su hora…-

-hablando de eso…- agregaba Akeno mirando a donde las quince partes de los destrozos de Golem comenzaban a juntarse, así como a absorber cantidades masivas de piedras que había en el piso, haciendo temblar el lugar conforme una especie de formación rocosa de varios brazos, piernas y cabezas se erigía alcanzando rápidamente una altura de casi diez metros -…esto es malo, si no fuésemos japoneses podríamos atacarlo antes de que terminara de transformarse…-

-bueno, técnicamente nosotras no somos japonesas…- contestaba Rias cruzada de brazos -… al menos no Koneko, Kiba y yo… ¿tu si Shadow?...-

-sí, para mi desgracia también soy japonesa, no puedo atacar a esta cosa hasta que termine de transformarse…-

Finalmente, el monstruo terminaba de tomar forma, un ser con ocho brazos y cuatro piernas cuyas cuatro cabezas miraban amenazantemente a los demonios y superhéroes de la zona, esta vez una enorme esvástica brillaba sobre su pecho

-bueno… que podemos decir…- murmuraba Rias al ver a la amenaza preparada para pelear, comenzando a caminar en dirección al caballero Gremory

-¿que la idiosincrasia del anime apesta…?- ultimo Akeno desde el punto donde estaban ellas, ya por fin con la libertad para usar sus poderes

Yuuto Kiba se vio a si mismo semi desnudo empuñando fuertemente su espada contra un monstruo que lo superaba más o menos seis o sietes veces en tamaño, así como en número de extremidades, el cual alzaba uno de sus enormes brazos preparado para golpearle

-ok, odio mí no sangre Japones…-

SMASSSSHHHH

Con una cariñosa palmada de más de tres toneladas, el caballero Gremory fue despedido como si se tratase de un balón de Futbol en dirección a estrellarse contra unos árboles a lo lejos

O eso iba a pasar, ya que antes de que chocase contra estos, otro ser con torso desnudo amortiguaba su impacto utilizando su propio cuerpo tallado en músculos juveniles

-cielos…- bufaba Blaze superhéroe a medio tiempo sujetando al rubio en una especie de pseudo posición nupcial esparramada -… no termino de llegar y ya me están tirando mierda al paso…-

Koneko no perdió detalle alguno de la escena, en su mente se gravo como si fuese cincel en la piedra la imagen de su querido Senpai siendo sujetado cariñosamente por un Blaze cuyo disfraz estaba particularmente rasgado de pantalones, guantes, bufanda y mascara sin contar que por alguna razón X, no llevaba puesto el buzo con piezas de protección que llevaba siempre, permitiendo que ambas pieles musculadas se rozasen sin reparo alguna entre ellas

-Blaze esta…¿siendo cariñoso con Yuuto kun?...- pregunto Akeno algo impactada obviamente por la versión tergiversada de lo que estaba ocurriendo

-claro que no…- contestaba Rias con una sonrisa de suficiencia -… no conozco a un personaje más machista y seguidor del patriarcado que Blaze, es imposible que alguien como él termine enrollándose con otro hombre…¡vamos a la pelea!-

Con paso impetuoso, Rias había arrancado a correr para auxiliar a sus compañeros en la lucha contra la amalgama nazi, solo para tropezar violentamente contra el piso de parte de una zancadilla

-¡¿pero qué?!...- pregunto está molesta sobándose la nariz la cual le estaba sangrando por el impacto, al voltear a mirar hacia atrás solo vio a su torre viéndola con su gesto característicamente neutro pero por alguna razón mostraba un enorme vacío de odio y de maldad

-no te metas con mi OTP sucia perra tetona-

Susurro está en un tono tan frio y oscuro que, si podía remarcar que ella era un demonio, obvio Rias estaba en shock por tales palabras

-¿Qué?...-

-¿Qué se levante del suelo Buchou…- contestaba la peli platino ofreciéndole la mano, Rias atónita la tomaba ¿realmente había escuchado a su pequeña, linda y devota Kouhai insultarla de tal manera? Tendría que haber sido la lluvia quien le hizo escuchar algo tan horrible y extraño, ya levantada nuevamente esta vez las tres chicas atacaron al monstruo gigante con todo

A la distancia, Issei miraba al monstruo algo fascinado, hasta que noto que aún estaba cargando a Kiba sobre él

-¡oh por favor!...- despotrico este tirando al caballero inconsciente al piso como si se tratase de basura -…¡ya estoy harto de los pijos rubios!¡a tomar por culo!

BOOST

Ya habiendo dicho y hecho todo para presentarse a la pelea rápidamente cargo su poder, para despedirse violentamente contra el enorme monstruo, impactando contra este con un poderoso izquierdoso cuya onda expansiva despejo momentáneamente la caída de las gotas de lluvia, así como destrozo parte del enorme muñeco de barro

Al caer al piso, pudo ver a su fiel pseudo robin mirándolo incrédula

-¿Blaze?¿qué haces aquí?...- pregunto está molesta, claramente molesta y hasta Issei tenía que reconocer que como no podría estarlo, llevaba Dios sabe cuánto tiempo peleando y hasta ahora él se había dignado a aparecer

-sé que te había encargado esta peligrosa pelea, pero, algo dentro de mí me dijo que no podía dejarte sola, eres mi querida alumna y futura mejor heroína femenina, y tengo que estar ahí para ti hasta el momento en el que llegues a la cima…-

Obviamente la peli negra retrocedió impactada por tal voto de confianza

-yo… yo no sé qué decir…- bufo esta un tanto avergonzada pero también orgullosa

 _-[deja de ser mentiroso y dile que Whislter te echo a patadas de su casa hasta que no resolvieras el pedido que te había hecho de venir a investigar en esta zona]-_

 _-[cañerooooooooooooo]-_

 _-no es necesario que se entere de cosas innecesarias…-_ Pensó el castaño antes de ponerse en plan de repartir ostias como panes, no podía irse a vivir como gorron en la casa de Whislter hasta que no acabase con el enorme monstruo Nazi

 _-[¿Por qué Nazis?]…- Preguntaba Bellzard intrigado por la criatura_

 _-[yo que se tío, quizás porque son malos, ya sabes, son esas cosas deshumanizadas a las que nadie llorara cuando uno las borre del planeta]-_

-No sé ¿pero que no ha querido matar a un Nazi alguna vez en su vida...?- preguntaba divertido Hyodo Issei acertando a uno de los mentones de la criatura un gancho ascendente plagiado de Street Fighter con cierta alegría -…como héroe, uno tiene el sueño inherente de acabar con la epitome del mal como lo suelen ser los putos Nazis…-

 _-[¿la epitome del mal no son los demonios?]-_

-ya más arriba antes en el fic han dicho porque está mal ese argumento…- contestaba este antes de girarse sobre sí mismo y realizar una artística y malabárica patada a una de las nucas de esa cosa para volver a caer al suelo haciendo una pose de victoria

Los otros demonios participantes miraban absortos como una de las cabezas caía al piso, entusiasmándose inmediatamente

-¡entre todos podremos derrotarlo!...- gritaba Rias emocionada -…¡ataquen sin cuartel!...-

Y así, a la orden de la líder del Clan Gremory, al enorme muñeco de barro lo comenzaron a atacar con toda clase de poderes mágicos así como ataques de espadas que iban y venían por todas partes, un poco de baba negra que pocas veces le hacía absolutamente nada o también con poderosos puños y patadas aportados a la formula gracias al carismático superhéroe y la Enana Fujoshi

Quince minutos llevaban así y el progreso realizado no era el mejor de todos

-bueno, esto es igual de inútil que en la última ocasión…- bufo el castaño tronándose los dedos, así como pasándose la mano por su espalda en las partes que comenzaban a engarrotarse por el frio de la lluvia; mientras que el Golem al igual que sus primos asalariados, se reconstruía por cada trozo que le quitaban volviendo a quedar como nuevo

 _-[bueno, no puedes decir que no has hecho progresos]…-bufaba Bellzard pensativo –{al menos ahora sabes cuál es el secreto para destrozar parte por parte, no te tomara tanto tiempo como en la ultima el desvalijarlo hasta dejar visible su núcleo]-_

-sí, ósea, ahora sé que tengo que golpear MUY fuerte…- otorgaba el castaño preparando su puño izquierdo el cual comenzaba a cargar una cantidad masiva de energía que salía despedida de este como si fuese fuego de propulsión -…¡la idea no era golpear muy fuerte!¡sino MUY fuerte!-

Una vez más, el cohete humano-dragón se embestía como un meteorito contra el centro del monstruo, haciéndolo retroceder varios pasos hacia atrás torpemente mientras que él extendía las alas de su armadura al aire, aterrizando suavemente a poco más de veinte metros de la cosa gigante, justo para ser visto por los tres nuevos integrantes de la batalla

-¡Blaze!...- Exclamo Rygart Wallace quien estaba en el centro de la formación junto a sus dos compañeras de la iglesia, cada una armada ya con sus respectivas Excalibur -…nos volvemos a ver…-

-desgraciadamente…- bufaba el castaño algo fastidiado, se había despedido dramáticamente de Irina hacia un rato porque no quería verla hasta no saber si él seguiría con vida tras la invasión, pero ahora ella estaba ahí, mirándolo… con un gesto particularmente agresivo, no mostraba su particular sonrisa jovial si no que, de hecho, aun en medio de la lluvia parecía tener el rostro ruborizado de la ira

 _-[está furiosa tío, esta jodidamente furiosa]…- analizaba Elsha curiosa -…[diría que si supiera quien eres tú, no estaría tan furiosa]-_

 _-probablemente lo estaría…- agregaba Ddraig -…sea lo que sea, mejor tomémonos las cosas con calma…-_

Los tres miembros de la iglesia rápidamente corrían en dirección para entrar a la batalla contra la enorme amalgama Nazi

-bien chicas, nuestra prioridad es encargarnos de ese monstruo…- ordenaba el pijo rubio con seriedad -…después de eso procederemos a ajusticiar al sujeto conocido como Blaze, superhéroe a…-

Cabía decir que mientras hablaba, Irina corría a paso particularmente rápido dejándolo a él y a Xenovia atrás en un instante

-¡Blaaaaaazeeeeeeeeee!-

Grito está alertando al castaño que esa larga y afilada espada japonesa no estaba en dirección al monstruo gigante si no a su garganta, obligándolo a detener el mortal filo agarrando la hoja con su garra de dragón, retrocediendo por el pesado embiste

-¡wow mujer!¡¿pero a ti qué coño te pasa?!...- pregunto este asustado y algo nervioso, más al ver que la rabia asesina con la que lo estaban atacando no disminuía

-¡me pasa que Issei es un idiota...!- gritaba la exorcista iracunda aplicando más fuerza sobre su espada mientras gritaba sin reserva alguna contra su amigo de la infancia encubierto -¡…sucede que YO SOY una idiota!¡eso me tiene taaan molesta que siento que mi furia está ardiendo!-

-bien, es bueno saberlo…- contestaba el castaño dejando caer una gota de sudor por su nuca retrocediendo con un salto, cosa que también hacia Irina mientras se preparaba para atacar nuevamente

-¡hola Irina!...- llamaba Xenovia en guardia contra el Golem -…¡¿recuerdas que estamos lidiando contra un enorme Golem Nazi de diez metros?!-

-¿Por qué un Golem Nazi?...- preguntaba Rygart extrañado por su curioso enemigo

Como si supiesen que estaban hablando de él, la enorme criatura arremetió contra ambos exorcistas para pasar de ellos dirigiéndose a donde estaban Issei e Irina, la exorcista de enormes coletas no vio con muy buenos ojos a su enemigo de turno

-¡mira amigo estoy muy enojada en este momento!...- gritaba esta dirigiéndose al monstruo de barro -…¡no tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo así que piérdete!-

-¿y yo que fue lo que se supone que te hice para pasar de un monstruo de diez metros y atacarme a mi?...- pregunto el Héroe disimuladamente fingiendo ignorancia -..que yo recuerde la última vez que nos vimos dejamos las cosas en buenos términos-

Ojos violetas lo enfocaron con una mirada asesina, haciéndolo sentir como un gatito indefenso y asustado

-seguro que si "Blaze"- decía esta sarcásticamente

 _-[bueno, parece que tiene una ligera impresión de que tú eres Issei]- analizaba Bellzard_

 _-[bueno, si eso es así y por eso ella está furiosa, yo de ti me prepararía para la paliza que ella te piensa dar]-_ Concluyo Elsha haciendo que el castaño por esta ocasión, estuviese de acuerdo con ella

Pero como buen Nazi que se precie, la maligna criatura no hizo caso a las palabras de la enviada de la iglesia, abalanzándose sobre ella con un manotazo de barrido que llegaría por el costado de ambos adolescentes

Con una mirada gélida, la castaña noto que el enorme monstruo maligno no le hizo un huevo de caso, por lo que, preparándose para el ataque del monstruo, transformaba su Excalibur Mimic en una espada de casi dos metros, clavándola contra el suelo ayudándole a amortiguar el golpe que venía a su costado

-¡bueno, tú lo has pedido sucia criatura que va en contra de las enseñanzas de nuestro señor y salvador!-

Con un grito de guerra, la castaña ahora aprovechando que la guardia del coso de barro estaba abierta dio un salto para acertarle a este una patada de revés en el aire digna de Chuck Norris en medio de una de sus caras, haciéndolo trastabillar varios pasos hacia atrás, cosa que cuando ella cayo en el suelo, se permitió una sonrisa de suficiencia, mientras se acomodaba los flequillos de su frente los cuales tapaban su vista al estar mojados por la lluvia

No solo Issei, ni los otros dos idiotas de la iglesia, si no que los demonios también observaban como el antes monstruo maligno y cruel que dejaba por debajo a los demonios en índice de maldad, se convertía en el saco de boxeo de una iracunda Shidou Irina quien hacía gala de sus habilidades atacando con toda clase de armas en las que podía transformar su Excalibur al monstruo, así como no cortándose un pelo a la hora de atacarlo con un surtido set de movimientos de artes marciales, todo esto, mientras que no dejaba de gritar como si fuese una Amazona enfurecida

 _-[yo que tu chico comenzaba a correr cuanto antes]…- proponía Bellzard nervioso -…[cuando ella acabe con esa cosa tu serás el siguiente]-_

 _-[si, es probable que en estos momentos solo Ophis pueda hacerle frente]…- Agregaba Elsha algo contrariada -...[bueno, al menos no tienes que preocuparte sobre palmarla la otra semana, quédate aquí y lo harás en diez minutos]-_

Y tal como lo había calculado Elsha, en diez minutos el Golem nazi gigante ya estaba terminando de ser reducido por la furia incontenible de una adolescente iracunda sin ayuda de nadie la cual para cerrar la pelea estando por encima de la cabeza del monstruo, caía sobre este con un poderoso tajo de su Excalibur en forma de Katana, cortando limpiamente por la mitad al monstruo el cual se desmoronaba en pedazos mientras que ella parada de espaldas a este con agraciada sutileza, transformaba su espada nuevamente en un amuleto el cual se ponía en su brazo con estilo y sutileza en contraste con el estruendo que causaba la criatura derrotada

-órale…- bufo el castaño, no sabía si maravillado o aterrado, sin embargo, su estupefacción termino tan pronto del suelo un brazo de piedra se formó de los escombros el cual se desplazó directamente para atacar a una Irina la cual confiada por su victoria no presto atención a la amenaza inminente, cerrando sus ojos a lo que vendría ser el final de su vida

SLASH

Todos solo pudieron ver la enorme mano aplastando con fuerza el polvo y el sonido de algo que estaba salpicando

Shidou Irina cerraba sus ojos con fuerza al terror incipiente de morir aplastada, sin embargo, se encontraba viva y por alguna razón, como si estuviese volando, cargada por algo o por alguien; al abrir sus ojos, vio como Blaze la cargaba estilo nupcial, mientras que aterrizaba varios metros atrás del Golem tras haberla salvado, cuando la bajo al suelo, pudo ver como su brazo ahora estaba lavado de un profuso color rojo que barría la lluvia cayendo por la cortada en su hombro

 _-[y dele nuevamente con el hombro tío ¿te gusta ese rollo de que no haya pelea donde no te rompan unos huesos o te corten ¿verdad?]-_

Irina miraba estupefacta a Blaze ponerse en guardia para retomar él la pelea, pese a tener su brazo bastante lastimado

-para haberlo hecho tan brutal al inicio, terminaste de puta pena…- susurraba este no tanto como regaño si no como precaución -… pero si es cierto que eres mucho mejor de lo que pensé…-

Tras decir eso, empezó a preparar las cargas de la Boosted Gear antes de dispararse nuevamente contra lo que quedaba de la enorme amalgama Nazi, Irina había hecho un buen trabajo reduciéndola con el poder de su puro odio femenino

Sin embargo

SLASH

Issei apenas pudo saltar lo suficiente para que el peligroso ataque de parte de Irina solo le dejase otra cortada más leve en su brazo

-no te di permiso de que me tocaras…- bufo esta de manera amenazante, nuevamente con su Excalibur en mano, la cual tenía un tinte rojo en su punta del ataque recién realizado

-¡oh vamos!¡te acabo de salvar la vida exorcista psicópata!...- exclamaba el castaño molesto -…¡se agradecida y al menos no me ataques por la espalda!-

Otro ataque por parte de ella era su respuesta, esta vez al estar al tanto, el tajo descendente no le hizo ningún daño

-¡Blaze!¡estas designado como enemigo de la iglesia así que tengo su bendición para impartir el juicio del señor sobre ti!- anunciaba Irina, haciendo que el castaño dubitativo voltease a mirar donde estaban los demonios y otros miembros de la iglesia

-¡oye!¡el rubio que está al lado del pivon de cabello azul!...- gritaba el castaño puesto que la distancia entre ellos era considerable

-¡¿si?!...-

-¡¿es cierto eso de que soy blanco de la iglesia?!...-

-¡lo eres!...- contestaba este a la distancia haciéndose algo difícil por la lluvia

-carajo…- otorgo el castaño poniéndose en guardia, el Golem o lo que quedaba de él estaba a la distancia, por ahora, la amenaza de turno era su amiga de la infancia y así mismo de quien estaba enamorado -…¿puedo preguntar por qué tantas ganas de matarme?-

Los ojos violetas de la castaña volvían a mirar a su oponente con intensión asesina

-deja de hacerte el tonto Issei…- bufaba está arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa al castaño -…quítate esa mascara y dime lo que quieras a la cara…-

El castaño retomando su guardia se preparaba para pelear

-¿Por qué estás tan segura de que soy ese "issei"?-

La castaña acomodo su espada a la altura de su cabeza

-no estoy segura, pero no te preocupes, tan pronto te quite esa mascara tendré toda la razón…- no habiendo dicho más, ella lanzaba su primer ataque sin ninguna clase de reparo

A la distancia ignorando momentáneamente el espectáculo que había armado Blaze con Irina, los otros peleadores se posicionaban para pelear contra lo que quedaba del enorme monstruo, ahora desfigurado y arrastrándose por el suelo

-¿alguna idea?...- preguntaba Rias a los dos exorcistas quienes analizaban la situación con cuidado

-bueno, Irina casi acabo con esa cosa ella sola nada más repartiendo ostias como panes…- pensó Xenovia dentro de lo que cabía para ella la definición de pensar -… no veo por qué no optar por eso…-

Habiendo dicho eso, empuñando con fuerza su Excalibur se arrojó contra el monstruo, comenzando a demostrarle el poder explosivo de su espada, Rygart por su parte comenzaba a esculcar en su gabardina, llamando la atención de Rias

-¿vas a utilizar un artefacto sagrado a la par de la Excalibur de tu gabardina?...- pregunto la peli roja curiosa, aun no sabía cómo eran todas las espadas sagradas del mismo tipo por lo que el tema le causaba algo de curiosidad

-esto... si…- contestaba Rygart sacando de manera extraña de sus ropas, un rifle de asalto con varios cañones -…un artefacto sagrado de la madre Rusia…- habiendo dicho eso, comenzó a abrir fuego contra la amalgama causando varios estallidos potentes por toda la complexión de este -…¡come Abakan con lanza granadas criatura maligna!-

Tras el impacto inicial de ver a un exorcista utilizando armamento de infantería ruso, los demás personajes presentes en la pelea retomaron el combate, no dejando solos al particular dúo de la iglesia

* * *

Mientas que el resto de personajes secundarios luchaban contra la Amalgama, a la distancia ya fuera del campo de pelea Nazi, se podía escuchar el sonido del metal chocando entre sí, de las ramas de los arboles siendo quebradas y de los gatos protestando por que había dos subnormales por la zona evitando que saciaran su temporada de celo

SLASH

Issei esquivaba otro peligroso corte descendente por los pelos, viendo como parte de su bufanda acababa de ser trozada por lo bajo

-¡vamos!¡esta cosa es cara de cojones!... grito molesto, durante el inicio de esa especie de pelea, se había limitado a mantenerse defendiéndose nada más con su garra, podría estarle molestando más que un zancudo en verano, pero ni de chiste se atrevería a pegarle a ella

SLASH

Por su parte Irina era cada vez más agresiva, se notaba que el no haber acertado ningún ataque le estaba enfadando sobremanera, hasta que, en un arrebato de ira especialmente concentrada, había logrado hacerle un leve corte en el pecho al castaño haciendo que este se detuviese mostrando algo de enojo real

-bueno, está bien, no más señor amable…- susurro este poniéndose a tono, preparado para el siguiente ataque que venía en su contra, una estocada que apuntaba a su estómago, la cual él al verla tan cerca se giraba sobre sí mismo para tomar la mano de la castaña y aplicarle una llave la cual le hizo soltar la espada, no siendo suficiente aprovechaba la misma para azotar a su amiga de la infancia contra un árbol, haciéndole perder la orientación por unos instantes

Limpiándose la cortada con su bufanda el castaño se acercaba a la aturdida Irina, ahora que lo recordaba, en los viejos días antes de saber que ella era una chica, la manera brusca de jugar de ambos no distanciaba de lo actual

-ok, creo que me pase, lo capto…- susurraba este vacilón al ver la Exalibur de Irina clavada en un árbol -… tratare de contenerme ya que soy mucho que manejar para una muje…-

SMASH

Antes de si quiera notarlo, estaba recostado contra un árbol por parte del golpe sorpresa de Irina, un dado al parecer con un para nada modesto pedazo de roca que ahora se caía a pedazos en sus manos

-ook… continuaba el castaño medio aturdido y sintiendo su frente sangrar dentro de su máscara -… como decía, bajare mi nivel para que una mujer pueda golpe…-

De nuevo, sin dejarlo terminar, Irina le acertaba un poderoso cabezazo sin reserva alguna, pasando luego a abrazar al castaño del cuello y acertarle un rodillazo en la boca del estómago para ultimarlo con un golpe de codo tirándolo al suelo

Aturdido en el suelo, Issei volteaba a mirar a Irina quien de manera extraña sonreía satisfecha

-¿Qué las mujeres que?...- pregunto esta jocosa

-mira amiga, no te pases de lista…- amenazaba el castaño levantándose tambaleantemente señalando con su dedo torcido a la exorcista -… el que no esté yendo en serio por que seas…-

Para Issei era extraño ser el muñeco de pruebas de los movimientos de artes marciales de su amiga ¿Por qué si quiera no lo dejaba terminar...?

 _-[tal vez si dejaras de ser un cretino podrías pelear]…- aconsejaba Bellzard claramente molesto_

-no lo entiendes viejo…- bufaba el castaño levantándose tambaleantemente -… el patriarcado…-

 _-[vamos amiga, acaba con el imbécil]…- Vitoreaba ahora Elsha_

-¿me podrías decir de qué lado estas?...-

No hubo tiempo para responder, inmediatamente Irina desprovista de su espada atacaba con toda clase de golpes o llaves que trataba de acertar, ella haciendo gala de las artes marciales que le habían inculcado en la iglesia mientras que Issei de igual manera se defendía de cada golpe y buscaba liberarse de cada llave con una contra llave a su amiga, a diferencia de ella, él con sus artes marciales aprendidas de las practicas contra maniquíes y los mortales enfrentamientos a la hora de ir al supermercado a comprar Ben-to a mitad de precio

Si bien era un tosco enfrentamiento a golpes, ninguno de los dos daba cuartel, por lo que al rato no era de extrañar ver al castaño magullado a golpes con parte de su máscara agrietada mientras que Irina a base de los contras del castaño, se veía algo golpeada también con un hilo de sangre bajando por su frente tapándole la vista de un ojo

A prudente distancia ambos jadeaban agotados

Pero al menos ya había dejado de llover… por fin

-oye…- jadeaba el castaño cansado y adolorido -…tomate las cosas con calma ¿no deberíamos estar ayudando a los demás contra el coso Nazi?...-

Irina jadeaba en su lugar, llenando sus pulmones de tanto aire como podía contener, para liberar un poderoso grito de batalla y volver a arrojarse contra el castaño, lanzándole un puño con todo su peso a lo que Issei recibía el brazo para despedirla a un costado, cosa que no pudo hacer al ver como el golpe de Irina ya no era un puño si no otro cabezazo que acertaba contra la máscara para luego caer de cara al costado, agotada

Mareado por el cabezazo, el castaño daba unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante, sin prestarle atención a Irina quien ya se levantaba del suelo nuevamente

-no puedo creer…- jadeaba este agotado y adolorido -… la zurra que me están dando…- tras bufar eso, no pudo evitar soltar una risa débil, debía admitir que era divertido conocer todas las caras de Irina, esta agresiva era particularmente excitante

Sin embargo, no perdió detalle de la misma acercándose a él con peligrosa intensión asesina, por lo que…

BOOST

Giro sobre sí mismo, para quedar frente a una igual de afectada Irina quien apuntaba su espada a pocos centímetros el cuello del castaño mientras que este, con dos dedos apuntando por debajo del mentón de ella dejaba brillar una energía verde que no auguraba algo precisamente suave

Ambos se mantuvieron ahí, en silencio, apuntando mortalmente contra el otro a una distancia peligrosamente cercana, sostuvieron la mirada del otro para saber quién sería el primero que haría el siguiente movimiento, si era un movimiento para matar o si era un movimiento para inmovilizar

Este no llego, porque para cuando Irina estaba tomando aire para atacar nuevamente, el ruido de un objeto desquebrajándose llamo su atención, los fragmentos de parte de la máscara de Blaze caían al suelo por el cabezazo dado hacia unos instantes, dejando entrever un ojo color café y toda la parte inferior de la cara, incluyendo su boca, la cual le mostraba a ella el labio roto que ella le había dejado en el balcón

Quería protestar, quería gritar y muchas cosas más, pero no se vio con el derecho de hacerlo

 _-sí, él es mi novio-_

Toda esa pelea que hubo entre ambos los últimos días había sido causa de ella, capitulando eso en su cabeza, podía entender él por qué del comportamiento de Issei para con ella, si en algún momento él había decidido tener algo con ella, lo había matado cuando le dio tan absurda afirmación

El castaño por su parte sabía que una parte de su máscara estaba rota, pero no era necesario ser un genio para notar por la mirada de Irina, que unos cuantos rasgos que no disfrazaba su máscara lo habían delatado

Fue ahí cuando el bajo su garra, la pelea al menos para él, había terminado

-¿Qué tienes para decir en tu defensa?...- pregunto esta con un tono menos amenazante del que hubiese querido, era obvio que no estaba contenta, pero tampoco podía decir que estaba enojada, más bien había dejado salir tanto enojo que había contenido durante los últimos días. Quizás porque ahora ese sujeto con ropa destrozada, sin nada que cubriese su torso más que cortadas y morados cuya mascara ahora estaba hecha añicos revelando parte de sus rasgos no podía ocultar su identidad, tampoco el por qué siempre era tan devoto a la hora de protegerla, hiriéndose a sí mismo a cambio de que ella estuviese bien

-¿de que estas hablando…?- pregunto este con tono neutro, alentando nuevamente el enojo de la peli castaña

-¡¿vas a seguir pretendiendo que no eres tú?!- pregunto está furiosa, bajando su espada

-claro que no…- contestaba el castaño -… no voy a negar que soy Blaze…-

La mirada de la castaña ganaba mayor intensidad

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?...- pregunto está molesta -…¿Por qué tu…?-

El castaño bajo su mirada

-lo dije antes, fue por una promesa que tengo que cumplir…-

Molesta por la ambigüedad de la respuesta, Irina iracunda arrojaba un puño con todo su ser al castaño, pero entre el cansancio y la indecisión a Issei no le había costado esquivarlo haciendo que ella pasase derecho, estrellándose contra el árbol atrás de este

-creo que debemos parar esto…- aconsejaba el castaño notando que su estado físico no era el mejor -… me descubriste ¿Por qué sigues atacándome...?-

-¡porque eres un imbécil!...- grito esta dolida, tratando de arrojar un puño, sin embargo, su brazo ya era sujeto por el castaño inmovilizándola contra el árbol -…¡y porque yo también lo soy!-

Tras desahogarse, ahora el ambiente era dominado por un pesado silencio, Issei sostenía el brazo de Irina por encima de su cabeza impidiéndole hacer cualquier movimiento así como con su rodilla inmovilizaba cualquier maniobra que pudiese hacer con sus piernas, su otra mano seguía libre, sin embargo no parecía ser necesario tratar de pensar en eso, antes de darse cuenta, ambos por lo último se encontraban a no menos de diez centímetros de distancia el uno del otro y claramente podían escuchar el sonido de la respiración de ambos, así como ver en detalle más rasgos sobre sus rostros y piel, cabía decir que para el castaño, la respiración profunda acompasada por el movimiento del voluptuoso pecho de Irina al respirar sumado a su remilgoso sonrojo y mirada entre desafiantemente sugestiva y avergonzada fue suficiente para revolcarle completamente sus ideas

 _-[wow, cuanta tensión sexual innecesaria]…- susurraba Bellzard en la cabeza del castaño_

 _-[cierra el pico animal, que le arruinas el momento al crio]-_

Si existió un momento más bello para ignorar al par de idiotas, fue ese, donde ahora era él quien no sabía que hacer o cómo actuar, no al notar que lo dicho por Bellzard era cierto, que la visión que le estaba dando Irina en ese momento, despertaba todos sus más bajos instintos y deseos contenidos hasta ese momento

Para extrañeza suya, Irina rompía la llave de Issei para empujarlo suavemente hacia atrás, liberándola para poder acercarse a este, tomándolo con ambas manos de su bufanda y sin perder esa mirada desafiante y sonrojada sellar un sorpresivo beso con su amigo de la infancia de manera sorprendentemente cadenciosa para este

Y por un momento para ambos, todo simplemente importo nada

 _-a la mierda todo…-_

Habiendo dicho eso, no demoro en rodear por la cintura a Irina correspondiendo inmediatamente el beso, se sorprendió a si mismo por la intensidad del mismo, no solo era Irina besándolo de una manera que no era de creer, acariciando su cuello, su espalda y parte de su cabello por donde dejaba pasar la máscara si no que él mismo de la misma manera desesperada recorría con sus manos todo lo ancho y alto de la espalda de su amiga de la infancia, su nuca y cabello tampoco se salvaron de la exploración manual

De manera brusca ambos separaban sus bocas, eso sí, ella sin dejar de rodear el cuello del castaño y este sin dejar de rodear la cintura de ella, ambos se encontraron mirándose con nada más que un puro sentimiento que ambos sentían en ese momento

-quiero más…- pidió Irina con una mirada seductora y desafiante

Deseo

-yo también…-

Sin más volvían a besarse, no guardándose absolutamente nada como en el beso anterior, sin embargo, esta vez, el castaño empujaba a la exorcista contra el árbol, apoyándola en este y siendo producto de sus instintos, pasaba su mano derecha por la espalda de Irina bajando y acariciando todo con autoridad cosa que al llegar a su trasero tanteándolo a gusto, bajaba a su pierna subiéndola y pasándola al lado de su cadera, completamente lleno de un calor que no había sentido nunca antes y con una excitación que le era difícil controlar continúo recorriendo su boca, sorprendiéndose que no se hubiesen vuelto a separar aun por la falta de aire, les podía más el calor que cualquier otra necesidad de su cuerpo

No solo a él, ella estaba igual e incluso parecía desear ese encuentro entre ambos con mayor ansia

 _-[joder como estaban ambos críos de calientes]- bufo Elsha divertida y con cierta picardía en su voz_

 _-[si pero…]-_

Y casi como si la magia se hubiese comenzado a apagar, ambos comenzaban a bajar el ritmo, el beso dejaba de ser tan desesperado y poco a poco ambos volvían a separarse, abriendo sus ojos lentamente, la mirada del castaño era particularmente seria mientras que la de Irina si bien también seguía con la misma intensidad, ahora en ella se mostraba un atisbo de confusión

-tu…realmente…- susurro ella con cierto temor y esperanza en su voz, como respuesta el castaño asentía, saboreándose los labios sin perder su gesto duro

-sí, estoy es lo que realmente siento… por eso…-

SMASH

Los ojos de Irina temblaron antes de perder el conocimiento, preguntándose qué había ocurrido mientras que lo último que miraba era la sonrisa condescendiente del chico del que estaba enamorada

Issei tomaba con suma delicadeza a Irina como si fuese una delicada muñeca que quería cuidar, mirando en dirección a la ciudad

 _-la dejare en un lugar cómodo, merece descansar…-_

Pensó para si mismo, confundido por todo eso que se había dado recién, pero que, sin embargo, pese a ser lo que él más deseaba en el mundo en ese momento, le hacía recordar que este no era el momento para dejarse ganar por sus emociones, después de todo

 _¡me volveré un superhéroe y hare que Irina este orgulloso de mi!¡y siempre que ella lo necesite, estaré ahí para rescatarla!_

Una sonrisa brillo en su rostro recordando eso, dándole las fuerzas que necesitaba

Porque al final de todo ahora su misma vida se encontraba sujeta a eso, a cumplir con su labor, preparado para entregar su vida en el peor de los casos, el cual estaba a la vuelta de la esquina

Comenzando a sortear los obstáculos, el castaño se dirigió a la salida del bosque, seguramente los demás se encargarían de esa cosa mientras que él dejaba a Irina en buenas manos y se preparaba para dominar la más peligrosa de sus técnicas después de todo

 **Solo faltaban siete días para el fin del mundo**

* * *

 **Final capitulo 9**

* * *

bueno, creo que este no es el cap mas largo de este fic pero si sera como el segundo o tercero asi que trabajo no pueden decir que ha hecho falta... para ser honestos fue un tanto dificil escribir este cap, habian muchas cosas que tenian que entrar y en parte me resultaba dificil arcitular ciertas cosas por lo que si ven algun fallo o algo, agradecere que me lo comuniquen

En fin, ahora que ya he hecho la salvedad por escribir al vergazo, el momento hater...

,,,

,,,

NAHHHHH

,,,

no tanto Hater pero si es algo que seria interesante recalcar, poco antes de subir habia entrado nuevamente al fandom, admito que ya casi no soy de visitarlo puesto que las historias buenas que leo aqui las sigo con perfil por lo que el correo me avisa cuando hay algo bueno en servicio y pues bueno, actualmente ya no hay ningun fic entre los nuevos que valga realmente la pena, esto, especialmente por la formula bastardizada al cien por ciento del Issei traicionado, pero ahora con un Vali que se las da de Don Omar pidiendo perdon por traicionar a su mejor amigo comiendose a sus tantas esposas sin que ninguna en algun momento haya dicho "esto de comer cipote de otro dragon - esposo, puede estar mal, digo, no se " pero curiosamente ya he visto a varios chicos poniendo en comentarios los muchos errores que suelen tener estos autores asi que no perdere el tiempo repitiendome

eso si, hace un tiempo en medio de un desmadre ocasional, recuerdo haber escrito un documento de mas o menos 30k de palabras sobre mis razones para haber entrado a escribir fanfictions, lo que habia visto del fandom y de paso unos cuantos concejos a la hora de escribir, obviamente borre el documento tan pronto me di cuenta que estaba escribiendo literalmente una tesis sobre fanfiction, las ganas de suicidarme tras tan ridicula tonteria fueron amainando con el tiempo

si bien no subire algo asi por que a nadie le importa, si puedo dar unos cuantos concejos aqui a la hora de escribir, lo pondre tan simple y tan preciso que autores de la talla de Issei182 puedan pensarse algo mas que un nick tocho

1\. piensen el inicio, nudo y desenlace de su historia, si no, vayanse a la mierda

2\. si van a centrarse en los diálogos, que al menos estos sean interesantes

3\. si no tienes capacidad mental para escribir fuera del formato script, cierra el navegador, ve a donde tu madre y preguntale sobre por que no tomo el suficiente acido folico cuando trato de abortarte

4\. esto si se que puede ser un misterio y algo dificil de comprender para muchos escritores ¿por que mis fics no son interesantes para nadie?¿por que la magia muere despues de la traicion? bueno, no se preocupen mis pequeños corderos, Bustercall les dira la razon, atento los escritores mas ilustrados y recientes que van a flipar en colores... resulta que los personajes femeninos... no son solo una vagina parlante...

-¡!-

si, se que es dificil de digerir para muchos y a los mas cortos entender que un personaje femenino no es solo una vagina traidora se les quemara el disco, pero algo que le da propiedad a un fanfic, es su verosimilitud con los personajes del canon, si puedes hacerlos evolucionar mas alla de los de autor, es un detallazo de puta madre y esa es la verdadera razon por la que uno entra a Fanfiction asi que si te lo curras en eso, tu fic sera inteersante, tendras lectores y comentarios inteligentes, digo, puede, puede que puedas hacer que sentamos empatia por una Waifu o que si por otro lado, le das un buen desarrollo a un villano lo haras un personaje de culto y que respire carisma ¡que locura!

bueno, eso por esta noche en los concejos de bustercall para aspirantes a escritores con un C.Q. de menos de 60 puntos , de ahi para arriba es mucho que quienes intentan escribir y lo hacen con verdaderas ganas y con un corazoncito por su historia ya sabian esto y mucho mas

sin mucho mas que decir, espero que hayan disfrutado del fic, gracias a todos y hasta el siguiente cap


	12. Siete dias para vivir parte 1

**Una promesa de la infancia determinara el camino que seguira Hyodo Issei a lo largo de su vida, el camino de la justicia, el camino del super héroe que pelee en nombre de los debiles e indefensos... pero ¿lo estara haciendo bien?¿que es lo que realmente significa ser un super héroe?**

* * *

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: La mejor pareja del anime es la del monje Miroku y Sango la exterminadora de monstruos, habiendo exclarecido eso, prosigo**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad 2: La saga de Mass Effect es lo mejor desde el porno gratuito**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad 3: Larga vida al higado emperador carmesi**

 **Habiendo esclarecido eso, prosigo**

* * *

 **GUEST: pues he respondido a tus plegarias sucio pagano, aca esta la continuacion, no olvides dejar el diezmo diario para actualizaciones mas continuas**

 **ADMIRACION: jajajajaja chico, oye, gracias, me pusiste nervioso y todo con lo que dijiste, y no se si esto te impulse a escribir o te de alguna idea, pero yo no era precisamente bueno cuando empece a escribir (como respaldo de eso siempre deje mi primer fic en la pagina y nunca lo borre, lazos que unen de bleach) pero escribiendo y escribiendo es que uno va mejorando, si se trata de escribir, hazlo con gusto, yo suelo tirar mucha mierda con cierto tipos de historia pero siempre he reconocido y apoyado a quienes escriben con gusto y por las ganas de hacerlo independientemente de la idea base, asi que solo hazlo si quieres o si quieres simplemente leer, pues disfrutalo, hay muchas joyas bastante buenas en los distintos fandoms**

 **BENITO CAMELAS: hombre gracias, años de escribir y uno que otro trabajo de la universidad forjan la escritura a un nivel tan pauperrimamente torpe como este, y bueno, lo otro lo dejo para las notas de autor**

 **KAISER ZEON: jajajjajajaja hermano, veo cuando ust deja un comentario y realmente me dan ganas de escribir, es de los pocos lectores que realmente lo alegran a uno cuando comentan y uno nota que realmente le han metido cabeza al fic, le han visto las cosas que uno quiere que vean en los subtonos y han articulado distintas cosas que le dan direccion a la historia y hace pensar "coño, me encanta escribir" asi que primero que todo, gracias por eso, es lo mas valioso que uno tiene como escritor**

 **ahora yendo al tema pues me quiero poner a contestar las posdatas por que no puedo decir mucho mas de lo anterior, solo dejar mi mas sincera admiracion y agradecimiento**

 **pdta 1: hermano, como dije arriba, cuando uno escribe con gusto es algo que yo quiero apoyar tambien**

 **pdta 2: referencias asi vendran mas adelante, no se preocupe**

 **pdta 3: la nueva ola de fanfiction**

 **pdta 4: siento decirte esta horrible verdad amigo mio, pero mis objetivos y aspiraciones en la vida son netamente capitalistas muajajajaja**

 **pdta 5: desaparecera, pero al hacerlo me ceñire a lo que dice la cancion "death in greenpoint"**

 **pdta 6: chico, no hay persona en sur nacido en los noventa que no haya invertido buena parte de su niñez jugando esa porqueria incluyendome, mi personaje favorito era chin y eso no me lo quita nadie**

 **EL ETERNO PCS: en fics y capitulos anteriores he dicho que han habido momentos en los que me han cerrado la boca de un vergazo y esta es una de esas ocasiones, de tanto hablar paja con eso con un amigo que es medico se me refundieron los datos y termine fue confundiendo conceptos en torno al acido folico asi que gracias por hacerme caer en cuenta de mi error**

 **Z ZAMA: ¿Aun estabas vivo loco? en fin, hombre, pues la cosa es que la trama se mueve de manera un poco mas compleja de lo que se suele hacer, digamos que por eso salio tan rapido esa revelacion, por que ese no sera el cenit de esa situacion, espero que lo que venga mas adelante me de la razon**

 **LEYKNAR: Resumiste superhero en una sola frase, mis respetos por eso**

 **MORPHOS: meh :v :v :v**

 **DIO169: exactamente ese es el plan compañero**

 **GUEST2: amigo mio, puedes soltar todas las excusas que quieras, pero eso de que un tipo este rodeado normalmente de tres tipas tremendamente buenas y calientes minimamente vestidas y no le despierte absolutamente nada es pura y fisica mierda, por mas que ust sea el emo vengador hay cositas llamas hormonas que suelen actuar cuando pegas el estiron, comienzas a agravar tu voz y te sale pelo donde antes no te salia pelo, por otra parte esta una adolescente demoniaca que tiene a su disposicion al chico mas atractivo de la escuela y probablemente el unico con el que pudiese hablar normalmente con alguien de su edad antes de la llegada de Issei... a eso se le llama tener la necesidad de justificar estupidamente el por que todas le miran el calipo al prota**

 **DAIYOGS: a huevooooo**

 **ANTIFANBOY: hombre, es que esa es la gracia de los personajes de las obras de ficcion, ser entrañables, si no es asi no sirve y es que lo que estas diciendo deberia ser lo comun, los fics que mas han triunfado aca (sin ser los que abren con la premisa de traicion o vote aqui por su harem generico) han destacado precisamente por eso y es ahi donde se ve la talla de escritor, aunque sea de segunda en una pagina de tercera y la verdad es que escribo en otros fandoms pero no es de ninguno de los que mencionaste, asi que que se le hace**

 **GUERREROWALKER: pos si, ya era hora**

 **THEGODDRAGON: hombre, gracias, no tienes que decirlo todo el tiempo si no quieres, pero no me molesta si lo haces :V :V :V y no se, la cosa es que un fic de traicion siempre terminara con las tipas que "traicionaron" al castaño arrastrandose, por lo que para mi no sirven la verdad, es como ver el mismo capitulo de los simpsons una y otra vez**

 **ERENDIR: hombre, siempre me ha encantado la forma en la que resume mis fics, es putamente divertida sin contar que siempre tiene algo interesante para decir, y por supuesto, que sea lo que sea con mi version duende**

 **RAYSWER: hombre, me gusta ver que tanto tu como MORPHOS ya van pillando de que va el hilo argumental de esta historia, pues la verdad es que deadflag como tal... vamos a ver que sale en los siguientes capitulos**

* * *

 **Superhero**

 **Capitulo 10 - siete dias para vivir parte 1**

* * *

-bueno… ¿señor?...- me pregunta un policía local, su uniforme de colores ocres me da a entender que definitivamente no estamos en Kuoh… o sus cercanías, y por su cara de pocos amigos realzada por un gesto duro en su ancianada cara también me daba a entender que no era la primera vez que lidiaba con… pongámonos… forasteros salidos de una mala fiesta

-Hyodo… Hyodo Issei…-

Mirándome por encima del hombro, bufa un suspiro y voltea nuevamente a mirar a los papeles que estaba llenando en su escritorio, mientras que yo sigo atrás de las rejas

-entendido…-

En honor a la verdad, diré que este buen hombre no tiene ni puta idea de nada…

Al menos puedo inferir que aún seguimos en la honorable Japón ya que este hombre tiene un Japonés fluido y cotidiano, eso es una buena noticia… la otra noticia que no es tan buena es estar encerrado en una celda de alguna pequeña comisaria en alguna parte del país, con mi torso totalmente desnudo lleno de moretones y si bien no me he visto en el espejo, puedo apostar que tengo mi ojo derecho totalmente hinchado y morado

Ojalá ese fuera el principal problema

-¿y él es?...- me pregunta nuevamente el oficial mirando a la otra persona que comparte mi celda, a diferencia de mí, este está desnudo de la cintura para abajo, totalmente ido aun

-él es Whist… quiero decir Ramza, Ramza Oaks…antiguo cura de iglesia…-

Las cejas del oficial se arquean, es obvio que nadie se creería que ese anciano degenerado alguna vez fungió como un representante de Dios en la tierra con esa facha de vagabundo exhibicionista

-he visto idas de pinta fuera de control, pero la de ustedes se lleva el premio a la mas desastrosa…-

Cansado me rasco la cabeza y chasqueo mi lengua, el entumecimiento de mi cuerpo me dice que hemos estado un buen tiempo tirados en esta pocilga de celda a la que no parece llegar bien la luz del sol

-lo dice como si hubiera habido más idiotas que mi tutor legal y yo en este enrollo…-

-los hay…- me contesta llanamente salivándose el dedo para pasar la siguiente página de su periódico…Esperen ¡¿Qué?!

-¡Tráiganme a Vaaaaaaaliiiiiiii!- El grito que se debatía entre la ira y… ¿el gusto? a lo lejos parece venir de otra celda -…¡tráiganme a ese cabron inmediatamente que aun quiero más!...- y la voz me es familiar

-¡¿Kuroka?!-

-¡Hyodo tu cállate!- me contesta confirmando que ella también está aquí en prisión conmigo y con… no…

-¡¿Vali está aquí?!-

Y confirmando mis temores, puedo escuchar un gemido cansado justo en la celda de al lado

-mmmm ¿Qué paso?...- bufa casi gimiendo agotado para luego parecer incorporarse de alguna manera, es lo único que puedo pensar por la falta de ruido hasta que luego de escuchar el sonido de alguien rascándose…. -¿Dónde mí ropa? ¿Porque estoy tan lleno de golpes?...¿y porque me duelen los testículos de alguna extraña manera que no me molesta?-

-¡Vali querido, tu gatita aun quiere más!...-

Ok, esto ya comenzó a pintar de castaño a oscuro

-¡¿Vali?!¡¿Qué hace este idiota aquí?!- protesto poniéndome en guardia tanto como me lo permite no poder sacar mi Boosted Gear frente a humanos comunes y corrientes

-¿Hyodo?...- me contesta también confundido por mi presencia -…hay muchas cosas que quisiera discutir con mi rival pero primero deberíamos concentrarnos en saber dónde es aquí…-

-¡ay Dios!¡¿no me digan que ya este subnormal me tildo de su rival?!...- no, en serio, ¿Cuándo se supone que tuvimos la charla y lo que viene desp… -¡oh mierda!¡díganme que la razón por la que estoy semidesnudo y lleno de morados es porque nos dimos de a piñas!-

-no lo creo…- contesto el subnormal al otro lado de la pared extrañamente sereno -…no recuerdo que ya hubiésemos cumplido con nuestro destino, de ser así uno de los dos ya debería estar muerto…después de todo cuando los dos dragones celestiales se encuentran, solo uno puede salir con vida…-

Y luego la mayoría se pregunta por qué Vali Lucifer es tan detestable, no lo he visto sin estar ebrio o intoxicado y ya lo odio… y esto no tiene nada que ver con Ddraig….

-un momento…¿Ddraig?...-llamo sutilmente a mi mano izquierda para ver si hay respuesta pero no la hay, aun siento el poder de la Boosted Gear a mi disposición… que raro -…¿Elsha?¿Bellzard?

 _-Signal out…call later-_

Los subnormales tampoco están… por lo que se siente extrañamente tranquilo el ambiente, no hay comentarios sarcásticos, no hay insultos, no hay palabras elegantemente rebuscadas…

-bueno, no todo es tan malo…- me limito a bufar antes de voltear a mirar de nuevo al poli -…como sea ¿puede enviarme a algún calabozo o algo?...- al haberle pedido eleva su mirada nuevamente para verme -…quiero estar lo más lejos posible del idiota del lado y no me importaría que me enviasen a un campo de concentración si fuese necesario… también creo conveniente buscar algo de asistencia médica para esto…- complemento señalando a Whistler totalmente ido sentado en el suelo pareciendo más muerto que vivo

-ya veo que podemos hacer por tu abuelo…- contesto el guardia nuevamente pasando una página del periódico sin prestarme mayor atención -… y sobre lo otro, solo diré que anoche parecías su mama cuando los estaba arrestando….-

No es cierto

-¡espere!¡¿Qué coño?!-

Incluso los gritos de Kuroka y la indiferencia de Vali pararon en el momento en el que el oficial dijo eso, viendo que se ha dignado a verme directamente quitando su vista del periódico, puedo decir que está hablando en serio

-si, armaste un escándalo tremendo por que los íbamos a separar gritando "Uhhh nadie me separara de mi mejor amigo, menos unos putos policías de mierda como ustedes"…- habiendo dicho eso, finalmente ese energúmeno de funcionario público se levanta de su asiento mirándome con aprehensión -…¿tú que se supone que comes chico? Tuvimos que contenerte entre diez oficiales, eres un jodido monstruo…-

Me hubiera gustado contestarle "muchas flexiones, muchas abdominales y muuucho jugo" pero la verdad es que no tenía cabeza para eso

-me está tomando el pelo…- me limito a decir negándome a creer que salí con tremenda chorrada estando… lo que sea que estuve anoche

-no, en serio…- me responde con seguridad -… "uhh este tipo es como mi hermano, nadie más que Vali comprende mi dolor, Vali es la única persona en la que puedo confiar"… si no fuese porque su amiga la de cosplay se la ha pasado gritando que quiere tirar con "Vali" nuevamente…- un leve tragado de saliva se le escapó al decir eso -…me creería que ustedes dos son gays…-

-no… no es cierto…-

Incluso respirar me cuesta después de tal estupidez, mira estimado lector, sé que he estado ebrio y drogado en ocasiones pasadas gracias al cabron de mi tutor, pero puedo jurar que nunca había estado tan ido del carajo, no me puedo creer que haya dicho tal estupidez… lo peor es que no recuerdo absolutamente nada

-vaya Hyodo Issei…- comenta Vali al otro lado del muro con cierto orgullo en su tono…¿orgullo?¡¿en serio?! -…parece ser que estas empecinado en el papel que ambos tenemos que jugar como los dos dragones celestiales de esta generación…-

-tú no te hagas el chulo popstar…- le corta el oficial sonriendo de manera sarcástica -… tú en cambio no paraste de hablar toda la noche sobre como tu padre abusaba de ti, tu madre estaba jodidamente muerta y tu abuelo te tocaba y se burlaba de eso, y sobre como habías sido recogido por un científico de segunda, todo esto, mientras no parabas de llorar y abrazarte a tu "hermano"… lo peor es que lo hacías mientras… Kuroka se encontraba abrazada a tus piernas mientras tenías a tu amigo fuera de tu bragueta…-

Aun sin poder ver absolutamente nada, sé que la cara que debe estar haciendo el idiota de Vali debe ser de culto

-wow, ni yo recuerdo haber pasado por esa…- se escuchó a lo lejos por parte de Kuroka

Como podrán entender, no demore en estallar de la risa

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA…-

-JAJAJAJAJA...- cosa que fue precedida por Kuroka, incluso tratando de mantener fallidamente su máscara de profesionalidad, el mismo poli también no demora en comenzar a reír

-no tolerare esta clase de humillación en mi contra…- declaro Vali tan hostilmente que me hizo ponerme en condición, después de todo, estábamos hablando de uno de los demonios más poderosos y mi directa antítesis salvo en nivel de poder -…¿uh?¿Albion?...-

Pero parece ser que al igual que yo, lo que sea que haya pasado anoche también afecto su contacto con el dragón celestial atrapado en su interior

Por lo tanto, creo que puedo divertirme un poco

-calma Vali, no me hagas llamar a tu mama…ups- mode sarcasmo on

Durante un rato, el ambiente se tensó horriblemente a tal punto que el oficial se quedó mirándonos con aprehensión

-Issei Hyodo…- llamo Vali claramente molesto -…espero que sepas que tan pronto vuelva a contactar con Albion voy a borrar esa sonrisa de tu…-

-¡ah si claro! Discúlpame, supongo que haber perdido contacto con Albion debe haberse sentido como haber perdido un ser querido, algo similar como el haber perdido a tus padres nuevamente… ¿eh?¿eh?...-

-cierra la puta boca Hyodo…-

SMASH

Se escucha el puño de Vali chocando con la pared que nos separa

-¡oh vaya! Creo que toque una fibra sensible dentro de ti… bueno, no tan profundo ni tan íntimo como lo que te toco tu abuelo y no me refiero únicamente a la fibra…-

-detén eso…- amenazo con un tono de voz terriblemente bajo, que se iba perdiendo entre las risas mal contenidas de todos nosotros, incluso Whistler inconsciente estaba destornillándose de la risa

-cierto, cierto, ya paro, no quería hacerte sentir mal "blanquito"…después de todo, tu padre debe estar bastante orgulloso de tus logros hasta ahora y no me permitiría reírme de tu…ups…-

El aire de la comisaria se enfrió de un momento a otro, alertándome de que quizás se me fue la mano

-espero estés preparado para los poderosos hechizos demoniacos que voy a invocar para destruirte a ti y a todo este maldito lugar…-

-bueno, hazlo…- contesto campante, hace rato no me divertía tanto -¡…mientras yo invocare a tu madre…!-

-¡Espero estés preparado para…!...¡¿Qué?!-

Unos breves segundos de silencio vuelven a cortar nuestra pequeña conversación

-Si Vali, me oíste bien…- parece ser que esta vez lo saque de su onda demoniaca destructiva -… a tu mama… la he invocado…-

-grrrr…-

SMASH

SMASH

Nuevamente empezaron los golpes contra la pared, debe estar tan molesto que se le olvido como invocar su magia

-así que ya no tienes que buscar más pequeño… porque yo, soy tu padre…tráele una cerveza a papi pequeñín…jejeje-

-AAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG-

-Genial, tras de alcohólicos y drogadictos, también tienen síndrome de octavo grado…- bufo el guardia para si mismo antes de levantarse -… en fin, tengo unas cuantas vueltas que hacer, me retiro y los dejare con mi reemplazo hasta ver que hacemos con ustedes…-

Fuera del rollo malicioso, acabo de recordar que aún estamos en prisión

-espere Oficial ¿Cuándo nos dejaran salir? Digo, solo fue una mala noche…-

Habiendo dicho eso, el voltea a mirarme claramente incrédulo

-¿una mala noche?...- me pregunta casi molesto -…caos y desorden público, concierto para delinquir… tu amigo el adoptado tiene un cargo por exhibicionismo público sin contar por todo el daño a propiedad pública y privada… estarán aca un buen tiempo…-

-¡no!¡¿Qué?!-

Antes de decir nada, me deja con la palabra en la boca cerrando su puerta atrás de él haciéndome preguntarme una vez mas

-¿Qué coño paso anoche?-

-¿anoche?...- se escuchaba la voz de duda de Kuroka -… hoy es domingo…-

Es menester decir que tan pronto escuche eso, pude sentir como el frio me invadió y mi pecho se comprimió con fuerza

-¡¿Qué?!¡Joder mañana ya es la invasión!¡¿Qué coño hago en una cárcel cuando mañana es la puta invasión que acabara con el mundo?!-

-no lo sé, pero si pueden abrir las herraduras ayudaría bastante…- bufo Kuroka un tanto fastidiada -…Vali, aun quiero mucho más…-

-no sé porque, pero por alguna razón el dolor en mis testículos acaba de aumentar al escuchar eso…- interrumpió Vali también dentro de su propia celda -…y por alguna extraña razón no me molesta…-

Antes de que siguiésemos divagando, la puerta se abrió nuevamente y esta vez, es un oficial de policía mucho más joven que el anciano de ahorita quien nos mira con autoridad, Dios, es un puto crio, le pondría que tiene poco más de tres años que yo

-yo me encargo de estas basuras, buena suerte con su visita al proctólogo…-

Tras cerrar la puerta, el nuevo poli se acerca a mi celda y a la de Vali, sosteniéndonos la mirada desafiante… para luego abrir nuestras cerraduras y dedicarnos un saludo militar -…lamento la demora Hyodo sama, Lucifer sama, el puto anciano no quería largarse pronto…-

Si bien pensé que al salir lo primero que haría Vali seria partirme la cara, puedo ver cierto atisbo de tristeza en su rostro escondiéndose entre la sorpresa de que literalmente un mocoso policía acaba de sacarnos de la prisión

-¿y tu eres?...- pregunto Vali

-Oga Kirishima señor…- contesto marcialmente el poli de nuevo -…miembro reciente del glorioso proyecto Mayhem…-

Ahora somos ambos quienes parpadeamos, yo por lo extraño de lo que se supone que esté pasando ahora y Vali… bueno, supongo que a él no le inquieta estar sin ninguna prenda de ropa frente a mí y al newby

-si bien estoy rompiendo la primera regla, supongo que ustedes querrán que les refresque la memoria para la siguiente parte del plan…-

Habiendo dicho eso, saca su celular y nos comienza a mostrar un video

En este, estábamos Vali y yo en lo que parece ser una especie de almacén mal iluminado, con bombillas brillando mortecinamente mientras lo que parece el asfixiante calor del lugar hace que broten gruesas gotas de sudor por nuestros torsos (porque si, de aquí parece ser que viene el hecho de estar semidesnudo y golpeado) lo extraño no es eso, sino que estamos de cualquier cantidad de tipos de varias edades con apariencia de perdedores como para cagarse vestidos de la misma manera

Incluso creo que aquí está el perro del concejo estudiantil y los babosos de Matsuda y Motohama

 _-viejo, he visto en clubes a los hombres más fuertes y listos que jamás han vivido…- anuncio yo al público mientras que camino en círculos atándome las manos con gazas -… he visto ese potencial, y lo he visto desaprovecharlo…¡maldición, toda una generación bombea gas, sirve mesas o son esclavos de oficina!¡yo mismo trabajo para un bigotudo de mierda que me paga mal las fotos que tomo!_

Debo decir que este crio es bueno porque el Angulo de cámara casi parece de cineasta

 _-los anuncios nos ofrecen autos y ropa, trabajamos en lo que odiamos para comprar basura que no necesitamos, estamos en medio de la historia de los niños, sin propósito ni lugar, en un gran mundo, en el vacío, sin un mundo… nuestra gran depresión es lo cotidiano de nuestra vida._

Vali se cruzaba de brazos asintiendo en silencio mientras que yo continuaba con un monologo que me recordaba peligrosamente a Brad Pitt y a Jared Leto

 _-estamos ilusionados por el anime y el hentai para creer que algún día una chica tetuda nos caerá del cielo, derrotaremos a la mejor de la academia siendo unos mierdas, naceremos con un poder oculto que hará que el mundo alrededor de nosotros nos bese los pies o en el peor de los casos seremos los bastardos que le roban su novia a un pendejo tirándosela a la fuerza hasta lavarle el cerebro en vez de ser ustedes el perdedor al que se las quitan… pero no será así, lentamente lo aprenderemos-_

Con eso pude ver como buena parte de ellos en el video apretaron sus dientes mientras aumentaban terriblemente sus ganas de pelear

 _-… y estamos muy… muy molestos…-_

 _-¡SIIIIIII!-_

Vociferaron todos cabreados con claras ganas de pelear caminando a formarse llegando hasta esa parte el video, dejan a mí por supuesto, con más preguntas que respuestas

-primera regla del club de la pelea…- susurra Vali muy suavemente, únicamente para los tres -…nadie habla del club de la pelea…-

¡¿pero que coño se supone que paso durante esta semana?!

* * *

DIAS ATRÁS

* * *

-buenos días…- Saludaba cantarinamente Asia Argento dándole los bienvenida al nuevo día, tras haberse levantado y hacer sus correspondientes cuidados de belleza matutina, así como ponerse su habito, lo primero que hizo para empezar sus labores en la mansión de Whistler fue ir al salón principal donde se debía encontrar el dueño de la casa

-¿Whistler san?...-

Llamo la pequeña monja abriendo la puerta corrediza para encontrarse con una visión típica en ese salón desde que ella había llegado a vivir ahí, la del mismo totalmente lleno de desperdicios de comida y botellas de licor regadas por todas partes y totalmente dormido frente a su Kokatsu, Whistler con la ropa escurrida sobre su ser producto de la noche loca de turno y sus infructuosos intentos por lograr una erección nuevamente

-aun no puede, pobre hombre, sé que debe ser difícil para él…-

Sin ninguna clase de asco o molestia, Asia se encargaba de limpiar tanto el salón como a su anfitrión quien ya había cogido por costumbre caer inconsciente lleno de toda clase de sustancias ilegales y despertarse limpio y fresco al día siguiente

Lejos de sentir alguna clase de malestar por esto, Asia Argento lo hacía por el más puro afecto y aprecio que tenía por el hombre que la recogió tras haber sido abandonada por la iglesia y todas las tragedias que vinieron de ahí en adelante, Ramza Okas no solamente le había dado un hogar sino también había trabajado con ella en ayudarle a superar los traumas ocasionados por Diodora Astharot, Raynare y de manera subsecuente Blaze en uno que otro caso con lo que subía a las redes sociales

-Yataa, perfectamente limpio…- sonrió ella satisfecha al ver su trabajo terminado, la sala ahora olía a limón primavera, los muros estaban limpios de cualquier clase de rastro de vómito y Whistler seguía sin despertar, pero ya totalmente bañado y con un nuevo cambio de ropa; tras eso la monja ahora continuaba haciendo el aseo de los otros lugares de la casa y uno de estos era el dojo donde se encontraba el miembro más reciente en llegar a vivir a ese lugar

Este se encontraba apartado de la zona habitacional de la mansión, cerca del almacén donde Whistler guardaba todos sus implementos que vendía a la iglesia

-¡PUÑO DE DRAGON!-

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

Pensado estratégicamente para que cualquier explosión de energía fuese aislada lo suficientemente rápido para evitar hacer daños en la mansión principal, tal como estaba pasando en ese momento donde la marcha de la pequeña monja era detenida por la onda expansiva de lo que fuese que estuviese pasando en ese lugar

Con cierta precaución, la pequeña monja abría la puerta del dojo

-¡PUÑO DE DRAGON!-

TROOOMMMMMPPPPP

Nuevamente la onda expansiva del golpe hacia retroceder nuevamente a la joven emisaria de la iglesia, sin embargo, el grueso del impacto se disipo hacia el mismo Hyodo Issei quien nada más vestido con un pantalón negro y su Boosted Gear era disparado violentamente contra el muro a su espalda siendo incrustado contra este estrepitosamente

-¡GUAGGGHHHH!- dejo escapar el héroe de los niños junto a una buena parte de su contenido estomacal y sangre

-¡Issei san!- llamo asustada la monja yendo hacia su salvador quien ya había caído al suelo y jadeaba pesadamente, no obstante volviéndose a levantar con entusiasmo, preparado para continuar con su embate hasta que vio a la preciosa monja yendo hacia él

-oh, ah, Hola Asia, buenos días…- saludaba el castaño de manera casual, aun cuando después de saludar un grueso chorro de sangre bajo por su frente manchando su ojo izquierdo

-¡por Dios Issei san!¡¿Qué está haciendo?!...- gritaba alarmada la monja mirando las serias heridas que tenía el héroe -…¡¿Cómo es que termino así de herido?!-

-bueno…- contestaba este rascándose la mejilla con el brazo que si podía alzar -…me entere recién que el anciano de Whistler tenía guardado en su basura una reliquia que rebota toda clase de daño de vuelta cuando uno le pega en un punto en específico -…diciendo eso, ahora señalaba una especie de maniquí de plata de diseño básico que no tenía piernas sino una forma cónica para apoyarse en el suelo -… creo que la saco de un prototipo de carta de Yu Gi Oh o yo que se…, la cosa es que me venía perfecto para el entrenamiento que estoy realizando-

Asia no pudo evitar parpadear un par de veces, comenzando a jugar con su cabello rubio mientras pensaba como decir lo que iba a decir

-entiendo que… esa cosa, devuelve todo el daño recibido…-

-así es…- contestaba bonachón el castaño

-y por lo que veo, le estas pegando con todo lo que tienes…- continuaba preguntando la monja

-si, el puño de dragón en mi mejor golpe de impacto critico… cuando lo acierto limpiamente hace un daño de 9999 de hp a mis enemigos, o sea un ko en un solo golpe-

Aquella respuesta obligo a la oji verde a cerrar sus ojos y sobar sus sienes, respirando hondamente

-en pocas palabras, se está golpeando a usted mismo todo lo duro que puede…-

-básicamente es eso…- contesto campante una vez más el castaño, hasta que su vista se dilato levemente -…creo que voy a desmayarme…-

-¡¿se puede saber por que está haciendo tal estupidez Issei san?! – pregunto la inocente monja molesta al ver como su salvador se estaba golpeando brutalmente a si mismo de manera adrede -…¡mire el estado en el que esta!-

El exabrupto de la pequeña e inocente rubia tomo desprevenido a Issei quien, entendiendo el sentir de su compañera, adopto una actitud más seria, o intento hacerlo puesto que el mareo le estaba ganando

-veras, hay una razón para esto…- comenzó a hablar con tono solemne -… como uno de los portadores de la Boosted Gear en mi ser corre sangre de dragón, lo cual me confiere habilidades por encima de las del ser humano normal, ya sabes, soy más fuerte, más rápido, mejores reflejos, escupir fuego, tener la extraña necesidad de raptar princesas y llevarlas a lo alto de una torre, todo esto va creciendo conforme asimilo con mayor facilidad mi naturaleza mística ¿hasta ahí vamos bien? …- pregunto este haciendo que la monja asintiese en silencio -bien, lo que te conte son unos cuantos pluses, pero el mayor de todos es el Zenkai power…-

Ante esa revelación tan entusiasta por parte del castaño, Asia no pudo evitar parpadear intrigada

-¿El Zenkai Power?¿que es eso?...- pregunto ella con genuino interés

\- veras, se trata de una habilidad única entre quienes tienen sangre de dragón la cual consiste en que cuando uno se recupere de haber recibido una enorme cantidad de daño, automáticamente aumentara su nivel de poder desproporcionadamente…-

Asia nuevamente parpadeo unas cuantas veces, creyendo que eso era una especie de chiste de mal gusto, pero el ver el gesto sonriente de Issei le daba a entender que este estaba hablando en serio

-Issei san…- inicio la monja tras un suspiro -…lo que está diciendo no tiene sentido…-

-eso pensaba yo…- contesto el castaño entendiendo el pensar de la monja -… pero hace unas noches debido a una experiencia cercana a la muerte gracias a un chocolate, obtuve la habilidad de hablar con los portadores antiguos de la Boosted Gear, y Elsha, quien fue conocida como la portadora más fuerte me dijo que ese fue su secreto para llegar a la cima…-

Una vez más el silencio se asentaba entre ambos, la cara de consternación de Asia no se disminuía

-Issei san ¿está seguro de que no es solamente un ataque de esquizofreni…-

-antes de seguir charlando, ¿me podrías curar?...- interrumpió este poniéndose pálido nuevamente posando su mano buena sobre el hombro de Asia -… no me siento muy bien…-

Lo siguiente fue como en cierta ocasión pasada, el mareo del héroe de los chicos lo supero haciendo que este vaciase el poco contenido estomacal que tenía sobre los zapatos de la monja rubia

KKKKYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

Mientras tanto en el interior de la Boosted Gear

 _-{Elsha ¿realmente le dijiste tal mentira?]- Pregunto Bellzard claramente consternado por la sangre fría de su antecesora_

 _-[¿Qué si lo dije?]- contestaba ella con su clásica mala leche -…[muy tarado si se cree semejante estupidez]-_

 _-[¡Por el amor de Dios!¡sabes que ese chico está desesperado con hacerse más fuerte como sea para la invasión que tendrá lugar en unos días!¡lo que has hecho me parece muy cruel!]- protestaba este claramente molesto, haciendo que la forma incorpórea bufase un suspiro de puchero_

 _-[bah, ¿Qué más da?]…- respondía con cierta desgana y fastidio –[si se trata de poder es obvio que cuando se deje comer por la Juggernaut Drive poder le sobrada y acabara fácilmente con una flota de lo que sea que va a atacar, no veo por qué tanto rollo]-_

 _-[por que no solo destruiría a la amenaza, probablemente destruiría toda la ciudad si es que no toda Japón de manera inmediata ¿sabes lo horrible que sería para él hacer algo asi?]-_

 _-[¿lo dices porque te recuerda a tu pequeña experiencia con la Atlántida?]- pregunto esta mordazmente, haciendo dar un respingo al ente sin forma quien sentía que le habían dado un golpe bajo_

 _-[ambas cosas no vienen al caso, pero si]…- otorgaba este …[es horrible cuando tu poder se sale de control simplemente por el hecho de verte orillado y sin salida, desesperado, sufriendo un cruento destino únicamente por la necesidad de esforzarte por la gente a tu alrededor, recordándonos como en un instante las cosas pueden ir al más absoluto de los desastres cuando finalmente han aplastado nuestro espíritu mientras tratas de proteger lo que es importante para ti]…-_

… _.._

 _VARIOS SIGLOS ATRÁS_

… _.._

 _Como hombre de la época del mito de oro, Belzard cuyo nombre completo ya no recordaba se preciaba de ser un hombre letrado y estudiado, académico completo quien parte de su preparación había sido hecha en la cuna del pensamiento filosófico de occidente conocido como la poderosa Grecia, creciendo entre debates filosóficos en los distintos foros y termas romanos así como teniendo una muy fuerte afinidad por las personas de su mismo sexo como se frecuentaba en aquella época. Por supuesto cuando su Boosted Gear despertó y comenzó a integrarse al mundo mágico comenzó a interesarse en las perlas académicas que podía proveer el mundo sobrenatural, encontrándose con la isla en mayor auge que había durante la época_

 _La Atlántida_

 _Famosa por ser una isla gigante que devoraba parte del mediterráneo, la Atlántida era conocida como un milagro existente para los seres sobrenaturales por el nivel de desarrollo, tecnología y cultura que esta apremiaba rayando estar por encima del resto del mundo pareciendo casi que se adelantaba varios siglos al resto del planeta_

 _-Buenas noches damas y caballeros, esta noche tenemos a Bellzard… un fuerte aplauso por favor…-_

 _Por eso mismo el portador actual de la Boosted Gear se encontraba actualmente ingresando en un pequeño club nocturno alumbrado con una luz azul suave que se difuminaba y acentuaba gracias a los muros de cristal que delimitaban el territorio submarino del espacio donde se encontraba_

 _Preparado para una sesión de stand up comedy_

 _En el altillo aparecía el académico caminando con paso parsimonioso llevando en su mano un coctel de fuerte contenido alcohólico mirando a su alrededor como sentados en mesas elegantes una serie de grandes personalidades de la época estaba presente para el show al que asistía como invitado especial el dragón emperador rojo de la época_

 _-Buenash noshes damash y caballueros…-_

 _Este por supuesto con su nivel de cultura, inteligencia y astucia podía fácilmente preparar una rutina digna de hacer reír a los mismísimos Zeus, hades y Poseidón al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, era conocido también por ser no solo el portador del antebrazo del dragón del infierno católico, sino también un adicto sin control a las bebidas alcohólicas y a drogas fuertes como lo era la cicuta, contaban en Atenas que a Socrates esta le había hecho dar un viaje a otro mundo… obviamente el dragón rojo no entendió que quizás eso había sido literalmente lo que había ocurrido_

 _-como todos ustedes sabrán, ser el dragón emperador rojo no es fácil, no solo tienes que ser guapo como yo…- gesticulaba este haciendo caras de galán torcidas por su avanzado estado de intoxicación -…sino que también tienes que darte de piñas con todo cristo y nadie te tiene en cuenta por que el protagonismo tiene que ser para los hijitos de papi Zeus y Posheidon…-_

 _Era evidente que nadie en el público estaba de buen humor, principalmente porque este buen hombre daba más pena que risa_

 _-hablando de estos ¿acá todos sabemos que ese par follan con todo lo que produzca sombra verdad?...- preguntaba este meneando los hombros dramáticamente -…ya saben, mujeres, hombres, niños, toros, cisnes, piedras ¿hay aquí una doncella que haya sido violada por Poseidón recientemente?¿hay una?¿no?¿no hay nadie?...sin pena chicos y chicas…-_

 _Entre el público una chica quería temerosamente alzar la mano pero al final se guardó las ganas, haciendo que Belzard notase como todo el mundo estaba descontento_

 _-vaya, publico difícil…- murmuraba este dándole un trago profundo a su bebida -… bueno, saquemos la artillería pesada, humor atemporal…- murmuraba este para si antes de volver a alzar el tono de su voz -…¿alguien sabe cómo se llama la mama de Aquaman? ¿No?¿nadie?...-_

 _-¿Qué coño es un aquaman?...- preguntaban de fondo siendo ignorados por el comediante_

 _-Pues AquaMarta…-_

 _Ba dum tss_

 _El silencio del recinto era casi de cementerio_

 _-¡APESTAS IMBECIL!-_

 _Gritaron de fondo, haciendo que un leve tic nervioso apareciese en la ceja del portador de la Boosted Gear_

… _._

… _._

 _ **-YO QUE ESTOY POR DESPERTAR, SOY EL DRAGON EMPERADOR DE LA DESTRUCCION QUE ROBO EL PRINCIPIO DE LA DOMINACION DE DIOS**_ _-_

 _Diez minutos después de eso un no muy contento sujeto en armadura roja volaba a quinientos metros del famoso continente mientras su armadura roja se iba desfigurando y el cómo bono se iba haciendo dueño de una cantidad desmesurada de poder y maldiciones de odio, rencor y tristeza_

 _-_ _ **JUGGERNAUT DRIVE-**_

 _Finalmente su forma humanoide terminaba de cambiar a una más monstruosa y a continuación un cañón salía de su pecho reuniendo toda esa energía acumulada_

 _-ah pues si no saben apreciar una buena rutina que se jodan…-_

 _Murmuro este con lo último de razón humana que le quedaba tras haberse entregado a su poder perdiendo su humanidad_

 _ **LONGINUS SMASHER**_

 _Y que de paso se llevase con esto el resto de su vida así como barriendo todo el continente mítico en menos de una noche como contaba la leyenda actual_

...

…

-[ _Los recuerdos dolorosos están ahí Elsha, jamás nos abandonaran, el cómo destruimos todo lo que alguna vez tratamos de proteger y que fue valioso para nosotros]-_

 _Si Elsha tuviese forma corpórea, sus brazos se encontrarían cruzados mientras miraría a su compañero con una expresión facial que gritaría idiota a todos los vientos_

 _-{que horrible tu tragedia cabron]…- bufo esta sarcásticamente antes de suspirar y ganar cierto matiz serio en su voz -… además, no todo esto es inútil…-_

 _-[¿a qué te refieres?]-_

 _-[a diferencia del resto de la humanidad o de nosotros, el crio mierdoso dispone de una portadora de Twillight Healling para curar sus heridas, eso quiere decir que puede presionar su cuerpo al máximo y recuperarse en consecuencia, así todos sus instintos de pelea pueden aflorar libremente… y quien quita, puede que esto de tener sangre de dragón si tenga algo de utilidad]-_

 _-Ustedes dos son unos idiotas…- finiquito Ddraig volviendo a dormir, preguntándose por que en su vida sobrenatural había tenido que quedar encerrado con solo subnormales como estos_

* * *

-¿sabes? La verdad no me siento mucho más fuerte…-

Siento que me han timado, se supone que ahora debería ser en extremo un ser OP después de haberme roto todo lo que tenía contra mí mismo varias veces y haberme recuperado, pero ahora mismo no siento mayor diferencia a como empecé en la mañana, supongo que es culpa mia el haber perdido uno de los últimos siete días que me pueden quedar de vida por hacerle caso a una completa subnormal

-¿en serio? Quién lo diría…- me responde Asia terminando de curarme haciendo uso por primera vez en toda su vida del sarcasmo, felicitaciones, solo yo podría hacer que una chica que se vio atraída a esta ciudad por angeles caidos para ser sacrificada de la forma más cruel posible únicamente por que le prometieron que eso ayudaría a los más necesitados en alguien que llega a pensar que estoy actuando más sin sentido que ella

Bueno, que se le hace

-¿Qué haremos ahora Issei san?...-

Curiosamente no es una pregunta tan incómoda como pensé que sería, es decir, sé que no tengo ni puta idea de que hacer para obtener poder en siete días que no sea algo que termine conmigo gritando de agonía, y mis pocos aliados no sirven para una mierda…

-supongo que debo salir a patrullar…- contesto despreocupadamente, en primer lugar, porque eso es lo que hago, patrullar, golpear criminales, salvar gatitos, evitar violaciones en la calle y acabar con los demonios rebeldes del lugar, si, puede que el mundo se vaya a la mierda, pero no es una excusa para ignorar mis deberes

-me gusta ver… que aun con todo lo que está pasando, no pierdes las esperanzas…-

Es curioso, su tono maternal pese a ser más joven que yo me calma bastante, realmente me siento bien conmigo mismo por haberla salvado de Raynare y haberle dado un lugar donde ser feliz, ya sabes, es como cuando salvas a un cachorro abandonado en la calle y le das un lugar donde comer y dormir… solo que el cachorro tiene 15 años y unas curvas de cuidado

Hablando de Raynare

-bueno ¿Dónde está Raynare?...- pregunto intrigado, después de todo si voy a salir a pegarme con chicos malos lo normal es que lleve a mi fiel Patiño Dracochica….es curioso, fue más proactiva a quedarse en este lugar luego de que la amenace de varias maneras con el hecho de que estaba actuando de espaldas a Azazel ¿me pregunto por qué sería?...

-de momento ella no está…- contesto Asia con tono levemente tembloroso -…creo que no ha vuelto en tres días…-

Bueno, si no está, no está, que se le hace

-bueno, estoy perfectamente curado y de camino al laburo me comeré algo por la calle, así que quizás hacer de batman un rato me ayude a relajarme y a pensar con cabeza fría. Levantándome soy acompañado por Asia por los pasillos de la sala hasta que nos encontramos con Whistler

-Oh Asia… buenas noches…- saluda el anciano degenerado sumamente feliz, arrancándole una sonrisa de oro a mi querida amiga la monja

-buenos noches Whistler san…- responde ella haciendo una avenía para luego mirar el reloj en su muñeca -…¿ya es hora de la terapia?...-

-si, ya es hora…- contesta este con un tono amable y una sonrisa solemne que casi… CASI… me haría creerme que de verdad él sirvió alguna vez como cura de iglesia

La verdad no entiendo mucho de qué va la terapia de la que hablan, solo se bien que Asia estuvo un tiempo bastante retraída y cohibida de volver a hablar con cualquier persona después del asunto con Raynare y este sujeto degenerado se ofreció a usar su conocimiento y experiencia como pastor entre las ovejas descarriadas para ayudarla no solo a sobrellevar su trauma sino también a superarlo

Por supuesto he hecho que Asia me constate constantemente que sigue siendo virgen, que con este tipo segundas y terceras precauciones no faltan en esta historia que parece sacada de uno de esos mangas que tanto se venden tan bien actualmente con el título NTR grabado en la puta cara

-bueno, yo me piro, buena suerte con su… terapia…- bufo mirando fijamente a Whistler, le prometí que si le ponía un solo dedo encima a Asia con esas intenciones, no necesitaría preocuparse nuevamente de tener una erección porque yo mismo le arrancaría el pedazo de carne inservible que tiene entre las piernas, curiosamente accedió a eso con menos alevosía de lo que espere en un principio, quizás ya se dio por vencido por completo

-hasta luego mocoso…- me carraspea el cabron con el cariño que tanto nos caracteriza, no siendo más, me retiro del lugar

* * *

-¿ya se fue?-

-ya se fue…-

Me pregunta Whistler san con cierto fastidio, lo entiendo, sé que Issei san solo se preocupa por mi así que entiendo que sea tan estricto, mas sabiendo hoy en día lo que se dice que hacia la iglesia a los niños, cosa que me entere conforme he ido viviendo con él desde hace un tiempo, así que entiendo por qué lo crudo de su comportamiento algunas veces entre ambos

-bueno ¿procedemos?...- me pregunta haciéndome una avenía con su mano

-por supuesto…- respondo con una sonrisa tan grande como puedo hacer

No siendo más ambos caminamos por la casa hasta llegar al sótano

Sé que en su momento mi expulsión de la iglesia fue por así decirlo, por causa justa, es decir, no lo sabía en su momento pero yo cure a un demonio porque este me pidió ayuda ¿yo era consciente de que era un demonio? Si, lo era. Pero había crecido con la idea de ayudar a quien me pidiese ayuda y nadie seria la excepción. Supongo que debí pensármelo un poco más cuando vi la turba enfurecida persiguiéndome con antorchas y azadones, digo, pague por inocente

Lección aprendida, Asia Argento, no puedes ir por ahí en la vida creyendo que todas las personas son buenas y que puede… puede que haya gente que trate de engañarte…

 _-Asia querida, nos enteramos de que no tienes lugar a donde ir-_

Apelando a las palabras de Issei san… no soy precisamente la persona más lista

 _-sí, es así…-_

 _-oh vaya, pero que triste que una niña tan bondadosa como tu este sin hogar, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?...-_

 _-no lo se… ustedes son ángeles caídos, y se que no debo juzgar a nadie según las enseñanzas de Dios, pero desde lo que paso con Diodora…-_

 _-tenemos cachorros en casa…-_

 _-¡oh!¡¿en serio?!¡Son cachorros sanos o enfermos!...-_

 _-eehhhh esto, cachorros sanooos-_

 _-aww, una lástima, yo quería tratar y curar cachorritos enfermos…-_

 _-con un demonio… ¡si!¡son cachorros enfermos niña!¡vienes o no vienes con nosotros a curarlos con tu muy útil y valiosa para nosotros Sacred Gear?!-_

 _-¡SSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-_

Sobra decir que lo que más me lastimo de todo lo que hizo Raynare es que no había cachorros enfermos donde me tuvieron antes de mandarme a venir a esta ciudad, todos eran perros sanos y ningún cachorro…

… y eso fue lo que más me hirió, no las torturas, el maltrato psicológico, el hecho de que me tratasen de sacrificar para que ella se quedara con la parte de mí que está conectada íntimamente a Dios como para permitirme sanar a las personas, etc

-bueno, hoy la terapia será diferente…- me avisa Whistler san pasándome un frasco de color rojo mientras antes de darnos cuenta, ya estamos delante del enorme baúl que tiene bajo el sótano de su casa, lugar donde se escuchan algunos quejidos y gemidos

-¿esto qué es?...-

-polvos pica pica…-

Supongo que por eso Whistler san creyó que la mejor manera que yo tendría de reponerme de mi trauma y volver a acercarme a las demás personas era ganando algo de temple cobrándome cierta retribución por todo lo ocurrido.

Al abrir el baúl, ahí está ella, la sucia ángel caído que me engaño y pretendió sacrificarme, claro que ahora está atada de pies y manos metida la mayor parte de su día dentro de este cofre con una cinta gruesa cubriendo sus ojos, una bola de hule atada con un elástico en su boca y con algunas cosas metidas en su tanga que prefiero no preguntar mucho de que van y seguro que tienen una fuerte relación con el olor extraño que llena la habitación y el temor de Issei san de dejarme solo con alguien con estos pasatiempos

Bueno, sé que está mal hacerlo, pero no puedo evitar disfrutar de verla sufrir un poco

-adelante querida…- me dice mientras me pasa el frasco el cual yo simplemente no demoro en abrir y comenzar a verter sobre ella, haciendo que de manera casi inmediata comience a revolcarse tratando de rascarse

-pobrecita, mírala como sufre…- no puedo evitar sentir algo de pena verla sufriendo totalmente sonrojada, sudando y casi viendo una ¿sonrisa? -…ah no, que lo está disfrutando… pero que perra-

Como dije, sé que aun soy muy inocente y que no entiendo de que va todo esto, sé que no entiendo por qué es tan divertido ver a Raynare san de esta manera, no entiendo por qué las cosas debajo de su cintura vibran con un zumbido extraño, pero no importa, Issei san y Whistler san me han dado un lugar al cual pertenecer y me han ayudado a sobrellevar lo que me ha pasado, así que aunque en algunas ocasiones actué como un completo subnormal… vaya, nunca creí decir una palabra así… aunque actué como un completo subnormal yo siempre apoyare a los hombres que me salvaron…. Incluso para cosas tan raras como estas

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, lejos de la primera persona narrativa, en una modesta casa familiar de los suburbios de aquella retirada urbe escondida entre las montañas boscosas de Japón, dos chicas considerablemente más desarrolladas de lo que deberían a su edad se encontraban compartiendo la habitación de quien antaño fue el hijo de los dueños de la casa, la primera se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio con un libro en su mano titulado "economía para tontos" mientras se acomodaba sus gafas de lectura las cuales harían pensar que quien estaba leyendo era una persona culta e inteligente… nada más lejos de la verdad

-mmmmm…-

Por otra parte su compañera se encontraba recostada en la cama boca abajo abrazando fuertemente la almohada de quien dormía en esa cama anteriormente, posando su rostro fuertemente contra esta y aspirando tratando de rescatar cualquier aroma de este aunque no se diese cuenta de lo incomodo que podía ser esa escena vista por alguien mas

-¿pero qué estás haciendo?...- preguntaba Xenovia un tanto inquieta por el comportamiento de Irina, si bien al principio la escena parecía algo relativamente tierno casi saliendo de una película de romance barriobajero estadounidense cual Romeo debe morir, tras tanto tiempo suspirando y gimiendo de tristeza la cosa ya pintaba más frustrante que poética

-no lo sé, supongo que no lo sé…- contestaba la chica de coletas entreabriendo sus ojos dejando ver la tristeza en su ser -…soy un desastre…-

-eso sí, puedes tener completa seguridad de que lo eres, no te preocupes…- contestaba la peli azul con cierta acidez en su voz para ser correspondido por la mirada estrechada de su mejor amiga, desde la confesión de esta sobre el porque lo que estaba haciendo y el trasfondo de su relación con Rygart tenía ganas de golpearla muy fuerte con la parte plana de Durandal, entendía que el rubio de la sección Lias era especial para ella, pero no para hacer tremenda clase de subnormalidades como comprometerse como lo hizo con él. -…no puedes echarle la culpa, él no tenía nada que ver en todo eso…-

-sí, es cierto…- contesto esta ya de manera más desganada y escueta, para Xenovia Issei seguía siendo el mismo sujeto degenerado que les había abierto las puertas a su hogar sin más para luego regalarle las escrituras del mismo, mientras que Irina aun recapitulaba en su cabeza todo lo ocurrido anteriormente

La confesión de Rygart

La despedida de Issei

Descubrir que este era Blaze

Que Xenovia le dijera que Issei los había espiado y de ahí su comportamiento

Y la posterior pelea contra el Golem Nazi de más de 15 metros y todo lo que vino después

Todo eso se estaba arremolinando en su mente haciéndole notar de manera inclemente cada falla en sus decisiones hasta el momento, las de él también por supuesto, pero no se sentía con ánimos para pelear con nadie o de ser presionada mucho más, era de suponer para ella que por eso se guardase la identidad secreta de su amigo de la infancia únicamente para ella

-¿alguna idea de a donde se fue?...- pregunto la peli azul imaginando lo que debía rondar en la cabeza de Irina en ese momento

-No…- contesto sabiendo que si no cortaba el grifo de la conversación ahí terminaría frustrándose más -…¿Qué estás haciendo?...-

En ese momento la portadora de la Durandal parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de recordar que se encontraba en el computador y con un libro sobre economía

-¡ah, esto…!- exclamo ella -…Bueno veras, después de que Issei me regalase esta casa y me dijera que la podía vender hice unas cuantas averiguaciones sobre cuanto podía costar de hacerlo, me di cuenta que con el dinero ganado podía hacer unas cuantas cosas y …- Irina continuaba escuchando sin prestar atención, nada más con la voz de su amiga como ruido de fondo conforme más pensaba sobre que debía hacer ahora, ¿A dónde se habría ido Issei?¿por qué se veía tan asustado antes de hacerlo?¿que se supone que iba a hacer ahora? -…entonces con el dinero que obtuve por este lugar analizando el mercado actual de Japón hice un análisis de mercado como indicaban las tablas de… e hice una inversión que…-

Estaba ese factor, él era Blaze, un rebelde que tenía que ser aprehendido por la iglesia, pero ella conocía el trasfondo de ese tema, él era un superhéroe, ese superhéroe que había prometido ser desde niños, podía sentirlo en cada que él mismo se había puesto su propia integridad en juego por evitar que ella se llevase el grueso del daño

-entonces tras tener cerca de siete veces lo que fue la inversión original que hice decidí comprar unas cuantas acciones en Apple y…-

Debía ser sincera consigo misma, estaba enamorada de él desde el principio, el chico era guapo… a su manera, listo… a su manera, era su amigo de la infancia con quien compartió momentos más íntimos de lo que le gustaría recordar en esos momentos y…y…, y era un superhéroe, eso sumaba muchos puntos para ella por más que eso la avergonzase y de cierta manera podía decir que el sentimiento era correspondido, al menos tenía esa esperanza…. Pese a que cada uno tuviera su propia pareja sentimental

-y tras haber comprado su compañía con medios hostiles, compre esta casa de nuevo y tengo mi capital en un valor treinta veces superior al dinero con el que comencé…-

-¿ah?...-

Cuando Xenovia termino su discurso fue cuando ella se dio cuenta que quizás se la pasó la mayor parte de la noche divagando en sus pensamientos

-sí, ya ves, por eso podemos quedarnos acá tranquilamente el tiempo que queramos sin ningún problema…- murmurando eso la peli azul volvía a mirar el libro con genuino interés y curiosidad casi infantil -… es verdad lo que decía este libro, puedo hacer sangras más infieles y paganos con una tarde en la bolsa que la inquisición con siete siglos de ferviente trabajo ¡Irina esto es tan divertido!-

Irina sonreía de ver a su amiga tan de buen humor, no estaba entendiendo un carajo de lo que ella estaba diciendo pero parecía alegrarle, era bonito ver que su amiga había adquirido un pasatiempo fuera de los temas de la iglesia para distraerse, quizás ella tenía que hacer algo similar, pensar desde otras perspectivas

-Xen chan…-

-¿si?...-

-¿Qué debería hacer ahora?...- pregunto la castaña con una sonrisa amena, Xenovia se vio un tanto sorprendida por esa clase de pregunta, sin embargo, según las revistas para chicas en las cuales ella hacia sus investigaciones le sugerían que quizás era la hora para ese extraño fenómeno llamado "charla de chicas"

-bueno…- contesto está levantándose del computador sentándose en la cama junto a ella -…te recomendaría que fueses completamente sincera contigo y con Issei…- respondía esta con tono de hermana mayor -… sé que lo que estás haciendo por Rygart san es muy loable y que ninguno de los dos quiere verse lastimados, sin embargo ,también tienes que pensar en ti misma, ya sabes, en las cosas que quieres para ti… y no podrás hacerlo si no… si no… espera un momento…- diciendo eso la peli azul a la carrera sacaba del cajón del escritorio su fuente referencial para esa conversación leyendo bruscamente la página marcada para charlas de chicas -… te conscientes a ti misma y te vuelves la chica que quieres ser y que siempre debiste ser…-

Xenovia Quarta se vio a si misma realizada al ver cómo tras haber dicho eso su amiga se quedaba en silencio un rato prolongado cavilando lo que le habían dicho, antes de sonreír ampliamente como si se hubiera dado cuenta de una verdad universal

-¡Xen chan!¡es cierto!¡todo lo que dijiste es cierto!...- anunciaba Irina eufórica abrazando a su compañera al cuello

-¡claro!...- contesto está nerviosa por el arranque eufórico de su mejor amiga -…he…he estado investigando bastante sobre el tema, se de lo que hablo…-

Tras separar su abrazo, una renovada Irina apretaba los puños contra su pecho con un gesto de decisión

-es cierto, lo único que tengo que hacer es ser yo misma, ser honesta con las cosas que pienso y no ocultarlo por las cosas que dirán…-

-¡exacto!...-contestaba Xenovia sorprendida por la resolución de la castaña

-bien, esto me ha ayudado bastante…- diciendo eso, Irina se levantaba de la cama comenzando a alistarse a la carrera -…¡Gracias Xen chan, no sabes cuánto me alegra que seamos amigas!...- dijo está terminando de alistarse increíblemente rápido saliendo a la carrera de la habitación -…¡ahora, iré por mi pera medieval!-

PAFF

Sin decir nada más, la castaña cerraba con fuerza, dejando tras de ella el ruido de sus pisadas desapareciendo rápidamente, Xenovia por su parte simplemente suspiraba satisfecha y realizada consigo misma, no solo era una exorcista entrenada fieramente por la iglesia bendecida con el suficiente poder sacro y santidad para blandir una espada hecha de reliquias de santos que podía cortarlo todo, o un lobo de Wall Street en desarrollo, sino también la mejor amiga y la más sabia que cualquiera podía tener, por lo que con una sonrisa agraciada tomaba asiento nuevamente volviendo a trabajar en sus cosas, hasta que recordó lo que dijo su amiga antes de salir

-tonta Irina ¿para que iría a buscar en estos momentos una pera medieval?...- murmurando eso se puso a pensar más en detalle -…¿a todas estas, una pera medieval no era…?

Si, se trataba de una herramienta de la iglesia, ¿pero ella para que la buscaría en ese momento?

Entonces fue cuando ella recordó ciertos rumores que circundaban en torno a su compañera de coletas de sus primeros días en las iglesias de Europa, alguno de estos soportados por ciertos recuerdos que ella tenía de su primer contacto con la entusiasta chica proveniente de Japón

-oohh…- un tanto incomoda por notar ese detalle -…ooouch…- bufo una vez más cavilando las cosas que podrían pasar a continuación en torno a su querida mejor amiga si su impresión era correcta -…espero que los rumores exageraran un poco…-

Tras debatir consigo misma durante un rato, Xenovia finalmente opto por alzar los hombros y restarle importancia al tema, siendo ayudad también por la aparición de algo en la pantalla que llamo su atención -…Golden Apple Ltda… interesante-

* * *

-¿Qué va a ordenar caballero?...- me pregunta el mesero con agraciada profesionalidad

-vamos a ver… quisiera lomo de cerdo gratinado con papas a la chantillón…- respondo correspondiendo la etiqueta que me corresponde, tras anotar mi pedido, ahora nuestro comensal gira a ver a quien estoy acompañando en esta cita improvisada, trata de cubrirlo con su gesto profesional, pero se nota que la situación le incomoda un poco

-¿y para la…señorita?-

-para mí lo mismo caballero, y para beber tráiganos del mejor vino que disponga la casa…-

Un tanto inquieto termina de tomar sus notas antes de sonreírnos una vez más y retirarse, dejándonos a nosotros dos en la intimidad de una mesa iluminada tenuemente por tres velas colocadas en un fino ornamento, es la primera vez que estoy en…puedo suponer que esto es una cita con una chica, bueno, es la primera vez que estoy en una cita y supongo que me siento un tanto acomplejado por la situación, no solo porque pese a lo bien que trate de desempeñarme para evitar involucrarme mucho con mis compañeras de escuela siendo amable no me de ninguna herramienta para actuar como el caballero que se supone que debería ser, sino también porque esta no es una cita común

-vaya, no sabía que fueses tan pudiente económicamente…-

-bueno…- me dice mi acompañante un tanto nerviosa, me es difícil saberlo con su… indumentaria… -…simplemente esta era una ocasión especial y no vi por que debía contenerme de usar mis ahorros…-

-no deberías… no te preocupes, sé que tú estabas invitándome pero ambos pagaremos la cuenta…-

Y con eso una vez más ella parece sonreír antes de proseguir

-gracias Yuuto kun…-

Y con eso el silencio se asienta una vez más entre nosotros, permitiéndome darle una mirada más en detalle al lujoso restaurante en el que nos encontramos cenando esta tarde ya entrando en la noche, de solo verlo siento que buena parte de mi bolsillo se está adelgazando, pero bueno, yo, Yuuto Kiba, como caballero de Rias Gremory estoy en la obligación de utilizar todos los métodos que tenga disponible para cumplir con mi labor actual

Conseguir toda la información que pueda sobre Blaze, razón por la cual estoy acá

La comida no demora en llegar y debo decir que se ve increíblemente apetitosa

-espero no te moleste que…-

CLANK

Antes de poder decir nada, mi acompañante clava fuertemente sus cubiertos y con una velocidad que me deja pasmado comienza a comer como si no lo hubiera hecho en meses

Sé que la de la idea de venir a un restaurante a intercambiar información fue ella, pero pensé que sería por cosas más íntimas de estilo de pareja o de posible interés amoroso… no porque comiera de manera más estrafalaria que Koneko chan en su primera venida de andres

Supongo que cuanto menos es curiosa la situación con Shadow Pulse, no pensé que realmente después de todo lo ocurrido hace unas noches se tomara la molestia de contactarme y organizar los planes para salir a cenar en pos de nuestro acuerdo, el de dejarla ir a investigar lo que estaba ocurriendo con los Golems Nazis a cambio de que me diera cuanta información tuviera sobre Blaze, sé que debería estar pensando en lo inquietante que es que ella este vendiendo a su compañero de luchas contra el crimen de manera tan sencilla, pero el verla en ese vestido corto y ajustado de color negro junto a su cinturón en el cual carga sus espadas me causa una extraña sensación en el vientre bajo que me intriga pero me hace sentir cómodo, es decir, sé que ella es atractiva, pero el largo de sus piernas hace que toda su figura se vea… bastante exuberante, realmente podría creer que ella tiene más de veinte años y se dedica al modelaje, curiosamente el que venga vestida con su máscara de Shadow Pulse también le da puntos a esta extraña sensación

-¡Oh por Dios!¡estoy comiendo como una cerda discúlpame!...- me dice ella sacándome de mi impresión haciéndome notar que la avergoncé al quedarme viéndola fijamente todo el tiempo -…es que desde que comencé con todo esto del entrenamiento para ser heroína he comenzado a comer con un poco más de ganas que de costumbre…-

¿Sería correcto decirle que me gusta eso de verla comer tan enérgicamente? Me agradan las personas que aprecian así un plato de comida caliente en su mesa

-no tienes que preocuparte… de hecho, creo que me gusta ver que estas satisfecha con la comida y contenta en este momento…

Tras decirle eso se queda en silencio unos segundos, sin moverse o sin decir nada

-cuando llegue a la casa me tengo que cambiar…- susurra por lo bajo, quizás olvidando que tengo un oído de demonio que es mejor que el oído elfico, ¿aunque por qué resalta el cambiarse de ropa cuando llegue a su casa? Yo también lo hare, es decir, no quiero dormir en traje ahorita cuando llegue

-bueno, ya que estamos acá… ¿me vas a decir cuál es la identidad secreta de Blaze?...- pregunto poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa -…creo que sabes que ese es uno de los puntos importantes en todo esto…-

Reduciendo un poco su comportamiento de antes, ella se vuelve a poner en su onda seria y estoica, bajando su marcara nuevamente tras terminar de comer y limpiarse sus labios con servilletas

-lo siento Yuuto kun…puedo contarte todo lo que quieras, pero la identidad secreta entre superhéroes es algo muy valioso, mas siendo que por términos de nuestro acuerdo yo soy su secuaz…- me contesta serenamente

-¿secuaz?¿qué es un secuaz?...-

-es quien hace de héroe de apoyo, ya sabes, algo así como Batman y Robin, Superman y SuperGirl, etc…-

-ahhh ya veo…- puede que esto de la jerarquía entre superhéroes sea más complejo de lo que creía al inicio, tendré que investigar eso con sumo cuidado

-pero lo que si te puedo contar, es lo que pasara estos días en torno a los Golems que han estado atacando la ciudad recientemente…-habiendo dicho eso no puedo evitar quedar sorprendido ¿ellos saben que es lo que planean ahora esa Hechicera Valquiria y sus Golems Nazis? -…Blaze me había dicho que no difundiera esta información hasta no estar seguros, pero creo que lo mejor es prevenirlos, después de todo las cosas se pondrán feas en nuestra escuela…-

¿Nuestra escuela?

-¡Espera un momento!... sin duda alguna tu eres un demonio, y dices que eres de nuestra escuela…¿acaso tu eres?...-

-¡a pues mira que ya viene el postre!...- me grita casi alarmada a tal punto de llamar la atención de todos los presentes -…¡oye mesero!¡tráenos ese rico postre que estoy segura que será suficiente para hacer que podamos hablar de cualquier otro tema!-

Asustado el pobre chico no demora en llegar con dos tortas de maracuyá en la mesa, siendo este inmediatamente asaltado por el voraz apetito de Shadow Pulse, repito, de cierta manera se me hace adorable verla comer así

-bueno…- murmura ella nuevamente volteando a mirarme después de notar que la estaba observando fijamente otra vez -…en lo que estábamos, la situación es la siguiente...-

* * *

Es un poco triste la verdad, esperaba que esta atmosfera romántica de nuestra cita se mantuviese un poco más, pero es de entender que el estado de animo de Yuuto kun se haya ensombrecido después de contarle todo lo que sé, no entiendo mucho de que va esto de la invasión que va a haber en menos de una semana, pero estoy segura que con la información que me entrego Whistler san lo de los ataques de los Golems así como la desaparición de una figura tan importante en la trama como lo es Kokabiel cuadra y todo tiene sentido, obviamente el panorama no es nada alentador, aun cuando Issei no me ha dado toda la información

-vaya, es peor de lo que parece…-

Treinta minutos han pasado desde que nos comimos el postre y durante todo este tiempo solamente hemos estado hablando sobre la amenaza mortal que se cernirá sobre nosotros, por supuesto acompañado con buen Vino, puede que se nos venga el fin del mundo encima, pero esto de poder estar a solas con Yuuto kun no me lo arruina nadie

-pues si querido…pero es lo que nos viene…- ujum, no sé si era cosa del alcohol o del ambiente, pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco más romanticona con mi galante caballero delante de mí -…será mejor que le avises a Rias Gremory y a Sona Sitri para que hagan las respectivas preparaciones para proteger la escuela, después de todo es el punto de donde pretenden abrir el portal…-

El asiente y también le da un sorbo a su vino, no llevo la cuenta de cuantas copas vamos pero creo que ambos vamos a estar a base de arroz y agua por una buena temporada

Aun así, el después de un rato simplemente se queda mirándome un tanto confundido, no puedo decir que su mirada sobre mí no me gusta, pero él no es de los que sea muy atento con las chicas por una razón real

-¿en qué piensas querido?...- pregunto arrastrando mis palabras un poco más de lo que me gustaría

-bueno… todo esto que me has dicho es bastante útil, y me alegra saber que los "Justicieros" de esta ciudad están apoyándonos a nosotros los demonios para protegerla pero… ¿Por qué decidiste confiar en mi?...- me pregunta con genuina curiosidad -…es decir, siendo una chica tan formal y tan refinada no dudo que hubiera sido más fácil intercambiar información y puntos de vista con Buchou que con alguien como yo que no sabe cómo tratar más íntimamente con una mujer… por más bella que esta sea como tu…-

 _-[y una vez más está ahí, invocando a Leviathan entre nuestras piernas y no se da cuenta]- Murmuraba la Tsubaki Rosa alzando una copa de Champaña sentada sobre una silla de madera con sus piernas cruzadas_

 _-[cierto, creo que valió completamente la pena esto de gastarnos lo de los ahorros para esta cena]…- agregaba la Tsubaki Sona Sitri con cierto toque de solemnidad -…[es una lástima pero creo que para reponernos tendremos que hacer el contrato del sujeto ese que quería que le cepillaran los dientes como lo hacían en Bakemonogatari]-_

 _Las cuatro Tsubakis rápidamente dejaron salir un temblor de repelús así como rápidamente sintieron ñañaras en el occipucio y las falangetas_

 _-[mira, sé que lo está valiendo, pero si el puto mundo se va a acabar en cinco días y si voy a tener que pasar estos últimos cinco días o a base de arroz y agua o haciendo que el resto del clan me invite a comer todos los días ¡YO NO ME VOY DE AQUÍ SIN AL MENOS PROBARME A ESTE CABRON!]- vociferaba la Tsubaki con traje de superheroina, haciendo que cierta moral subiera dentro de sus otras tres compañeras_

 _-[¡SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!]- Gritaron todas al unísono influenciadas levemente por la ingesta de alcohol, teoría soportada por el hecho de que todas alzaban botellas de vino con su mano derecha_

-Ohh Yuuto kun…- susurro Tsubaki con un tono de voz considerablemente sensual casi ronroneado que inmediatamente sonrojo al peli rubio -…ni con Rias Gremory ni con Sona Sitri podía disfrutar de ver cómo me estas comiendo con la mirada en estos momentos…-

Vaya, durante la mayoría de la noche fue el quien me tomo desprevenido haciéndome avergonzar… involuntariamente por supuesto… pero ahora por primera vez desde que lo conozco, veo un arrobo de sonrojo en el rostro de Yuuto Kiba, el hombre menos interesado por las mujeres que he conocido nunca…¡chúpense esa perras de la escuela!

-¡oh bueno yo!...- rezonga nervioso rápidamente mirando a todas partes antes de volver a mirarme, más precisamente a mi cintura baja-… es que durante toda la noche no he podido dejar de mirar lo perfectas que son tus largas…-

-¿siiiii?...-

-esbeltas…- susurra mientras su sonrojo se hace más evidente

-¡¿siiiiii?!...- por supuesto el mío no se queda atrás

-torneadas…- continua mientras se acerca a mi confidente

-¡¿siiiiii?!...-

-Espadas negras de combate…- finiquita con una sonrisa que no tiene nada que envidiarle a la de un niño de jardín

-¡¿en serio te gustan?!...- vaya, no puedo creer que mis espadas le encanten tanto, es un sueño hecho realidad -…son espadas de combate cercano de temple negro hechas en acero fundido en damasco…-

-¡si, son impresionantes!- finiquita antes de volver a acomodarse en su silla tosiendo sobre su puño -…debo decir que esta noche ha sido bastante especial Shadow pulse, realmente me alegro de haber podido compartir una cena contigo…-

Ah no precioso, si crees que acá va a terminar todo no están ni remotamente bien de la cabeza

-no te preocupes…- murmuro levantándome de la silla preparada para jugarme el todo o nada, me acerco hacia él y de manera que estoy segura que no haría ni loca sin esta mascara puesta, me siento sobre sus piernas y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos ante su extraña y confundida mirada -…no creas ni de lejos que la cena será lo único que compartamos…-

Y sin más, poso mis labios sobre los suyos…¡que digo posar mis labios!¡aquí viene el desahogo de la frustración de una adolescente de 17 años!

¡Lo hice!¡realmente lo hice!¡mi primer beso, y fue nada más y nada menos que con Yuuto kun!¡simplemente no lo puedo creer!¡es un sueño hecho realidad! Realmente puedo sentir el sabor de sus labios, al principio quietos pero ahora tratan de seguirme la corriente mientras siento como el tímidamente posa sus manos sobre mi cintura para profundizarlo a gusto, no puedo creer que yo, Tsubaki Shinra, me haya aventurado lo suficiente para poder tener tal tesoro, no puedo dejar de disfrutar de esta sensación, sé que debería separarme algo por oxígeno, pero quiero que él sienta todo de mi con esta muestra de afecto en condiciones que sé que no son precisamente las mejores

…

Mientras tanto en la mente de Yuuto Kiba

 _-¡SU LENGUA ESTA TRATANDO DE LLEGAR A MI CEREBRO!-_

Pensaba el pelo rubio totalmente aturdido

…

Tras unos segundos de intensa degustación de la boca de Yuuto kun, ambos nos separamos, me encanta verlo completamente sonrojado y algo aturdido, supongo que fue algo intenso para ser nuestro primer beso que que importa, la vida es demasiado corta para venir siendo igual de recatada que tengo que serlo todos los días si tengo la oportunidad de usar una máscara para disfrazar mi identidad

Cabe decir que todos los presentes nos están mirando de manera hostil y disgustada, supongo que no todos los días ves a dos adolescentes morreándose a gusto en medio de un restaurante de comida fina como lo es este

Por lo que sin más, me levanto de su regazo y comienzo a acomodar mi vestido y a cubrir mi rostro completamente de nuevo con mi mascara, poco después ambos ya estamos de nuevo en nuestros respectivos asientos, yo poniendo mis manos recatadamente sobre mi regazo mientras Yuuto kun aún me mira sin poder cerrar su boca, pasándose los dedos por sus labios

-que intenso…- es lo único que atina a decir, parece que mi decisión de ir el todo por el todo fue la más acertada

Y hablando de ir el todo por el todo, como dije antes, estamos a punto de palmar, si lo vamos a hacer, quiero que valga la pena estos últimos días

Nuevamente me levanto y me acerco a él, pero esta vez lejos de sentarme sobre sus piernas, coloco mis labios cerca de su oído

-y eso no es lo más intenso que podemos hacer nosotros…- y para darle más sabor al asunto, muerdo delicadamente el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que de su ser se escape un leve gemido que la verdad me prendió un poco más de la cuenta -… claro, si tú quieres…-

-aja…- contesta más tímidamente, quien lo diría, he dejado contra las cuerdas al amable y caballeroso Yuuto Kiba, hoy, es mi presa

-Señores, en caso de que lo deseéis, el Restaurante puede recomendarles un Hotel de muy buena calidad para que pasen la noche…- nos dice interrumpiéndonos de lleno el mesero que nos atendió esta noche, ofreciéndome la tarjeta de un hotel que viendo la dirección queda a cuadra y media de este lugar

Sin más, tomo a Yuuto kun de su brazo y me lo llevo sin que él oponga resistencia alguna

…..

Ciertamente si el restaurante era uno en extremo lujoso el cual existía en tan modestia ciudad por ser punto de negociación y de planificación neurálgica de los demonios en la tierra, el hotel al que habían sido dirigidos Shadow Pulse y Kiba no era menos ostentoso y no era de extrañar que aun de madrugada hubiese una que otra luz prendida en las habitaciones de los pisos superiores los cuales daban las mejores vistas a la ciudad

-¡Ahhh Ummm!-

-Uffffff…-

Lo que no era tan común, era escuchar los gemidos indefensos de un chico presumiblemente y los gemidos de placer desmedido de una chica que claramente estaba entusiasmada

-¡OH SI!¡NO PARES YUUTO KUN!-

A esto se le sumaba el violento ruido de la cama rechinando por los golpes que se estaban escuchando contra el colchón, algo de mucha mayor consideración teniendo en cuenta que aquellas camas no eran para nada débiles, mucho menos sus colchones

-¡uuuooojjjj!-

-¡SIII, SIII!¡NO PARES AHORA!

Cuestión es que los gemidos llevaban poco más de una hora y si bien los gemidos del chico sonaban mucho más preocupantes para los botones del lugar quienes habían sido llamados por los otros inquilinos por el desmesurado ruido, los de la chica parecían denotar que estaba tan metida en su cosa (en ambas maneras) que quien se atreviera si quiera a tocar la puerta en ese momento seria hombre muerto

-..¡SW…-

-¡Ahhh Ummm!-

-..ORD…-

-¡Ahhh Ummm!-

Por supuesto cuando los gemidos de ambos se detuvieron momentáneamente, tanto los botones, como el personal de administración así como los inquilinos quienes movidos por la curiosidad y el morbo que ya estaban mirando la entrada de la puerta de la habitación de ambos chicos quedaron levemente intrigados por saber que había pasado

¡BIIIIIIRRRRTTHHHHHHHHHH!-

¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-

Tan pronto salió ese grito por parte de ambos chicos con tal fuerza que parecía que estuviesen siendo asesinados, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó por todo el lugar, haciendo que todos saliesen alertados a ver qué había ocurrido, para ver como ahora las ventanas de la habitación que estaban vigilando tenía una serie de espadas de todas las clases y diseños saliendo desde el piso de la habitación hasta llegar a la ventana panorámica y continuar trepándose por la fachada tres pisos antes de parar de hacer desastres

* * *

 **FINAL CAPITULO 10**

* * *

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR**

Bueno, son pocas las veces que puedo escribir unas notas de autor sin tener que hacer una observación o directamente cagarme en mis muertos criticando cosas que no me gustan, de hecho, hoy estoy satisfecho y contento

bueno, hoy y desde hace tiempo, la ultima vez que subi capitulo tambien lo habia hecho con uno del jardin de los pecadores donde un buen samaritano encontro la referencia a uno de mis mangas coreanos favoritos "Drug candy" sin embargo, aca tambien salieron con una sorpresa cuanto menos curiosa

de hace un tiempo para aca se habia tratado de escribir fics centrados unicamente en tematicas lemons, supongo que el caso mas reconocido para el fandom fue el de "control total" de maestro guerrero que si bien respeto, me gustan y sigo sus otros fics, ese me parecio realmente desagradable para leer, no por que se centrara en el lemon, sino por lo mal que lo hacia ya que supongo que la gracia de escribir contenido asi seria respetando la identidad y la apariencia de los personajes, no volviendo a la propia madre de Issei en una version anime de Mia Khalifa a la cual tirarse... lo cual le quitaba algo de seriedad y verosimilitud al tema por que vuelve y digo, siendo asi sera lo mismo cambiar los nombres de "Rias" a "Paquita" y no cambiaria nada (esto mismo recalco es mi opinion, yo se que ustedes tienen la suya pero de una vez les digo que no me puede importar mucho la verdad) y ojo, no es que me disgusten los fics centrados unicamente en el lemmon, es mas, aca dejo los titulos de dos fics tremendamente buenos centrados en este aspecto que casi los uso siempre como referente

Con fines educativos de JaNy del fandom de Bleach

Sex in Tokyo III de Jiraiya sama del fandom de Evangelion

les sugiero que les echen una leida aun si no han visto las series para que noten como se escribe un fic lemmon de calidad

me desvie, bueno, la cosa es que me gustaban estos dos fics lemmon y viendo que DxD tenia mucho potencial en este campo una vez me dije "coño, ¿por que no hacerlo?" la respuesta fue que no era una idea a la que quisiera meterle mucha mente mas teniendo todo lo que tengo que escribir, por eso sin avisarle a nadie hice otro perfil de fanfiction en el cual podria ir a tirar toda la mierda de ideas aleatorias y dejarlas morir ahi, y en ese perfil escribi el capitulo beta del fic que llame "Cherry Pie" el cual **Benito Camelas** Muy habilmente relaciono conmigo directamente por mis modismos narrativos y debo decir que eso me arranco una enorme sonrisa, por que se nota que ya conoce muy bien cual es mi firma y eso solo lo hace la gente que me lee con gusto

asi que en pos de la buena voluntad, a este buen hombre le puedo conceder un deseo que tenga siempre y cuando no afecta la trama principal de cualquiera de mis fics

no siendo mas, me retiro, hasta la otra


	13. Bromance for life

**Una promesa de la infancia determinara el camino que seguira Hyodo Issei a lo largo de su vida, el camino de la justicia, el camino del super héroe que pelee en nombre de los debiles e indefensos... pero ¿lo estara haciendo bien?¿que es lo que realmente significa ser un super héroe?**

* * *

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: La mejor pareja del anime es la del monje Miroku y Sango la exterminadora de monstruos, habiendo exclarecido eso, prosigo**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad 2: La saga de Mass Effect es lo mejor desde el porno gratuito**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad 3: Larga vida al higado emperador carmesi**

 **Habiendo esclarecido eso, prosigo**

* * *

 **GUERREROWALKER: a ti te dejo decidir cuantos puntos valen eso según la xbox o el ps4**

 **ITZKAISORD: Hombre pues es que tienes que entender que no se puede ser el puto amo para escribir y publicar cada dos dias, tenme paciencia y dame el diezmo correspondiente si quieres que actualice mas rapido**

 **CRISTIAN FERNANDEZ: yo se que soy el mejor mi amigo, pero gracias por recordarmelo**

 **MIGUELZERO24: Hombre es que ya era hora si o no? y bueno aca esta el siguiente cap**

 **ERENDIR: luchar suena pretencioso, el mio violaria salvajemente al tuyo mi estimado hermano de otras aguas**

 **DAIYO2: hombre, es que un fic mio sin una mencion a Brad Pitt o a Jared Leto no es un fanfic**

 **ZASETSU04: Hombre gracias, si cumplo con lo que estas diciendo entonces me puedo dar por bien servido con ustedes y satisfecho de saber que lo que estoy escribiendo esta a la talla**

* * *

 **Superhero**

 **Capitulo 11: Bromance for life**

* * *

-Akeno, estoy preocupada…-

Eran las palabras de Rias Gremory a su querida amiga y reina de su grupo, habían pasado dos noches desde que Yuuto Kiba había desaparecido del mapa, lo último que le había dicho a ambas era que iba a encontrarse con Shadow Pulse para intercambiar información en pos de un acuerdo que ambos habían hecho, desde ese momento todo contacto y no había manera alguna de encontrarlo

-yo también Rias, debimos haber ido a acompañarlo o al menos enviar a Koneko a que lo siguiera…-

Los familiares no habían dado con ninguna pista y no solamente ella si no las demás chicas de la escuela sufrían por su ausencia

-¿y por qué no mandamos a Koneko chan a que lo busque?...-

-ya lo intente… pero…- bufaba Rias un tanto incomoda y ciertamente acomplejada -…me dijo que tenía un plazo de entrega con el cual cumplir y francamente no tengo idea de a que se refiera con eso…-

Akeno suspiraba

-es una lástima que no tengamos a nadie más con las mínimas habilidades de investigación y espionaje para seguirla también…-

Rias y Akeno ahora suspiraban al unísono, era una lástima que nadie más en la escuela fuera tan pequeña y pasara tan desapercibida como ella por el entorno

-podríamos enviar a Gasper a que investigara…- murmuro Rias pensativa, pero rápidamente descarto la idea negando con la cabeza -… no, no funcionaria, pese a ser pequeño llama demasiado la atención con esa apariencia de bishoujo, además de que actualmente nuestra honorable sociedad japonesa está pasando por la moda de los traps, lo último que hará es pasar desapercibido…-

Akeno agriaba el gesto sintiendo repelús

-"que tenga pito solo lo hace más rico"…- bufo Akeno claramente consternada -…eso fue lo que nos dijeron la banda de pandilleros que casi lo violan si mal no recuerdo…-

Ambas aun recordaban la misma cara de asco que puso el oficial de policía en su momento cuando ambas se vieron obligadas a ir a la estación de policía con su vulnerado compañero y parcialmente desvestido, fácilmente podrían haberles borrado la memoria al grupo de rufianes, pero para su desgracia habían bastantes testigos por el lugar por lo que toco terminar de resolver el asunto de agresión sexual publica por el conducto regular humano

Si antes Gasper era asiduo a las relaciones sociales y salir de su habitación, ahora incluso sentir el mínimo rayo de luz de sol tocando su piel lo hacía gritar… y no tenía que ver con que fuera un semi vampiro

TRAM TRAM TRAAAAAAAAAMM

El sonido del celular rápidamente alerto a ambas chicas, Rias inmediatamente contestaba la llamada al ver que el número en pantalla era el de Yuto

 _-Alo… Buchou…-_

-¡Yuuto!...-Para alivio de ella, si se trataba de su querido y muy noble caballero, Akeno también esbozaba una sonrisa de alivio al confirmar la seguridad de su compañero de grupo -…Yuuto Por Satan ¡¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?!¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?!...-

Al otro lado de la línea un desnudo Yuuto Kiba cubierto nada más con una sábana se encontraba sentado en una sala de estar mirando con cierta aprehensión a la habitación donde los dos últimos días había compartido aventuras sexuales con la heroína de nombre Shadow Pulse la cual actualmente se encontraba acostada en la cama con un cigarrillo encendido y su cabeza recostada en sus manos claramente satisfecha

Ciertamente Yuuto Kiba había disfrutado de los placeres de haber dejado de ser casto con tan caliente prospecto de heroína, sin embargo, su pura alma de caballero noble vengador se sentía manchada de cierta manera al haber pasado por ese umbral por mano de alguien que no fuera una chica de la que el se hubiera enamorado con anterioridad y hubiese tenido su relación amorosa normal

No ayudaba que hasta esa noche, el sexo opuesto para él hubiese sido completamente ajeno

-Buchou…- susurro este con pesar llamando la atención de Rias

 _-Yuuto ¿Por qué suenas triste?¿dime que ha pasado?...¿Shadow Pulse te ha hecho algo?¿te ha puesto la mano encima?...-_

Pregunto esta genuinamente molesta, arrancando un hipeo por parte del rubio

-me siento sucio…- susurro este entre lágrimas de doncella secándoselas con el dorso de su mano -…ya no soy digno para el matrimonio…-

Al otro lado de la línea Rias separaba su mejilla del celular mirándolo genuinamente confundida

-¿uh?...-

* * *

 _-¡Rouaaarrrrrrrrrr!...-_ Bostezaba un poderoso y magnánimo dragón emperador rojo dentro de la mano izquierda de un adolescente pajero despertando de las siestas que tenía que tomar por motivos que ni el mismo entendía, mirando con marcado desinterés como su portador actualmente saltaba entre tejados de edificios y terrazas recorriendo las calles de la ciudad de Kuoh ya caída la noche haciendo su típico patrullaje _-..zuupp mocoso…-_

-Hola Ddraig…- contestaba Issei curiosamente amable cosa que llamaba la atención del dragón emperador rojo

Durante un rato ambos permanecieron en silencio, mientras que el castaño miraba todos los recodos de la ciudad, no había ningún demonio rebelde causando destrozos y ya había recuperado unas cuantas carteras y evitado el abuso de varias jovencitas que siempre tenían la buena idea de ir a su casa pasando por callejones oscuros

A poco de la media noche finalmente detenía su marcha sobre la antena de uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, lugar desde donde podía mirar a las calles ya poco transitadas mientras que una luna particularmente grande brillaba sobre el como una farola, durante unos minutos permaneció en ese lugar en silencio, uno lo suficientemente pronunciado para que Ddraig al cabo de un rato estuviera dispuesto a preguntar que estaba ocurriendo

Hasta que apareció una segunda presencia

-¿ya limpiaste la ciudad?...- pregunto una voz femenina que se sentaba al otro lado del lugar, dándole la espalda a Issei

-sí, estos días ha estado todo bastante tranquilo…- murmuro él mientras pasaba su mano hacia atrás para que su compañera le pasase una botella de licor la cual no demoro en destapar y darle un profundo trago -…uno no se imaginaria lo que va a pasar pronto…-

-pues si es como dices que pasara… tienes razón en pensar que la realidad a veces puede superar a la ficción de una manera horrible…-

El castaño por su parte reía escandalosamente ante ese comentario

-si sabes lo que va a pasar ¿no deberías largarte lo más lejos posible?...- pregunto este con cierta seriedad dándole un trago a su bebida, su compañera por su parte permaneció en silencio antes de dignarse a responder

-desde que este asunto atañe la ciudad donde vive Shirone es algo que también me corresponde resolver a mi…- contestaba Kuroka entendiendo un poco el sentir de Issei, nunca antes lo había visto tan serio y meditativo -…no sé lo que vaya a pasar en el futuro, pero puedes contar conmigo para proteger este lugar…-

-gracias…-

El castaño en silencio, sin embargo sonreía feliz mientras le daba el siguiente trago a su bebida, su sonrisa enigmática y el hecho de que no se dignase a verla de frente simplemente llamo aún más la atención de Kuroka

-¿se puede saber a ti que mosca te pico?...- pregunto con cierta inquietud y genuina preocupación Kuroka -…se que la cosa pinta mal, pero saldremos de esta… lo prometo-

-no es eso Catwoman…- contestaba Issei ya un tanto más nervioso y con una sonrisa trémula -…entre todo el ajetreo de estos últimos días no he tenido tiempo de alivianarme y si, sé que esta cosa que estoy tomando es para evitar jalarme el ganso, pero es más duro de lo que creí y no me refiero únicamente a mi situación… por lo que estoy seguro que si te volteo a mirar y veo ese escotazo me voy a bajar los pantalones y me masturbare sin más… espero entiendas…-

La respuesta de Kuroka fue simple, estrellar la botella de licor vacía en la cabeza de Issei

-gracias, estoy puede alivianarme un poco…- contestaba el superhéroe destapando la siguiente botella de licor adulterado mientras un chorro de sangre bajaba por su frente

-¡contigo uno no puede ser amable idiota…!- contraponía Kuroka molesta no obstante también sonrojada, eran pocas la veces que se veía en esa situación, pero ya llevaba un buen tiempo tratando de convencer a Vali de tener sexo y este con toda la gracia del mundo la ignoraba y francamente la frustración sexual era considerable

Minutos después ambos se mantenían en silencio, el buen rollo del tema de la paja había sido cambiado por un claro y palpable momento de tensión

-¿le dijiste que iba a estar aquí?...- pregunto este con seriedad absoluta, atrás Kuroka se cruzaba de brazos mirando al costado

-sí, ciertamente está entusiasmado por que te quieres encontrar con él…- contestaba Kuroka también un tanto temerosa sin demostrarlo mayormente -…no debe demorar en…-

-Kuroka…-

Y la voz de quien llegaba hizo estremecer la espalda de los dos adolescentes quienes volteando a mirar se encontraban con un ser de apariencia ruda, cabellos blancos y serios problemas de pigmentación en la piel

-Vali…- murmuraba Issei llamando la atención haciendo que el pinta de vocalista de banda de super pop voltease a mirarlo

-finalmente nos conocemos Hyodo Issei…- respondió este con tono prepotente y duro -…debo decir que no esperaba que fueras tu quien quisiera empezar nuestra confrontación…-

-si si, ahórrate los detalles…- contestaba Issei despectivamente cortando las palabras de Vali -… mira compañero, en este momento estoy algo liado para complacer tus deseos húmedos de partirnos la cara por lo que te llame para otro asunto…-

La mirada de Vali se estrechó inmediatamente

-¿te atreves a hablarme de esa manera Hyodo Iss…-

-el tema que nos atañe es de suma importancia para ti, para mí, para el mundo entero, pero antes de entrar en detalles ya que te veo tan entusiasmado solo me queda preguntar ¿Por qué?...- pregunto Issei claramente regañando a Vali con una fuerza que lo intimido levemente -…¿Por qué ese afán de partirse de piñas conmigo únicamente porque tengo a un puto lagarto sobre desarrollado en mi brazo izquierdo mientras tú lo tienes en la espalda?...-

-bueno, la verdad es por…- trataba de contestar Vali antes de ser amedrentado por un nuevo arrebato del superhéroe

-Mira amigo, en serio, sé que te crees Ario por eso de ser así de blanco con el pelo plateado y ojitos claros… eso sin contar que eres nieto del nieto de Lucifer original, que tienes al dragón blanco de ojos azules en tu interior y demás. ¡Pero esa no es una razón para querer ir por la vida metiéndole tu polla en la boca a toda persona que se dedique a esto del mundo sobrenatural para sentirte superior!...- continuaba regañando el castaño haciendo retroceder al descendiente de Lucifer quien ya tenía una clara cara de disgusto -…¡a mí me chupa un huevo el destino de guerra de los dragones celestiales, yo por mi parte quiero pelear únicamente por la justicia y la paz de las personas inocentes, disfrutar de un buen trago y tirarme a mi candente novia asiática!¡nada más!¡el escozor que me produce verte y me obligaría en otros casos a partirte la madre fácilmente me lo paso por el forro de los huevos!¡llevo conteniéndome de hacerme la paja desde hace tres días y es fácilmente tres o cuatro veces más desesperante que aguantarte por la paz!-

Vali claramente comenzaba a perder la paciencia, sentimiento correspondido por Kuroka

-mira idiota…- rebatía Vali solamente para seguir siendo cortado por el arrebato de Issei

-…Mira…No sé qué clase de complejos tengas para pegarle a los niños pequeños….pero yo creo que deberías buscar ayuda… puede…puede que esto sea un grito de ayuda desesperado por parte tuya…- concluía Issei con un tono de voz suave y casi paternal -…puede que sea tu manera de expresar las cosas que no puedes decir con palabras, cosas que pides a gritos porque te faltaron desde niño… el cariño de un padre y una madre, una comida caliente, buenos amigos ruidosos… contacto con la luz solar… la cosa Vali es… que no tienes por qué guardártelo, llora... desahógate, se libre de tanto dolor…-

Sin decir mucho más, Issei de manera gentil tomaba a Vali entre sus brazos llevando su cabeza en su pecho mientras le daba unas cuantas palmaditas arrulladoras en la corona de su cabeza

-ya ya niño…. Desahógate…-

Kuroka simplemente posaba su mano en su frente avergonzada del comportamiento del héroe de los niños, Vali por su parte gruñía lo suficientemente alto como para parecer un carro tuneado a punto de arrancar

Sin embargo, para extrañeza de los dos… el peli plateado se separaba de Issei tranquilamente con un gesto claramente disgustado pero sereno

-bueno Hyodo, ya que paraste con tu… particular habilidad de raciocinio que por supuesto es totalmente errada… permite que ahora sea mi turno…-

-¿uh?...- bufo extrañado Issei ladeando su cabeza al ver como Vali se cruzaba de brazos con un gesto confiado en su rostro

-puedo ver que te crees un tipo bastante duro e inteligente, con un leve delirio de Batman o algún otro superhéroe Trhiller de segunda…pero bueno, ¿supongo que eso te llena verdad?...- pregunto elevando una ceja inquisidor

-aja, diste en el clavo compañero, me gusta el rollo de ser superhéroe…- contestaba Issei cruzándose de brazos adoptando la misma actitud de Vali -…¿crees que el traje de superhéroe simplemente es para verme bien nada más?...-

-no lo sé, no me importa…- Continuaba Vali -…pero es interesante, ver esta fachada tuya tan ingeniosa para distraer a todo el mundo de lo que realmente eres…-

Ahora era la mirada de Issei la que se estrechaba ante las palabras del albino

-un niño pequeño triste y solitario sin nadie que lo ame…-

-eso dices tú, pero yo si tengo padres y amigos…- contestaba mordaz Issei simplemente siendo ignorado por Vali quien comenzaba a disfrutar de ese rollo de instigador

-padres si, amigos no estoy muy segura…- susurraba Kuroka a lo lejos

-lo más divertido es que juegas a ser esta versión tergiversada de Deadpool, un superhéroe chistoso y badass para huir de su responsabilidad con el mundo sobrenatural… probablemente esconderte tras tu mascara es lo mejor que puedes hacer para creer que eres alguien importante para los demás, pero… hay una cosa que esa mascara tuya y esa actitud nunca ocultaran…la única cosa que te ha atormentado hasta ahora y de la cual nunca podrás escapar…-

Ladeando su cabeza dramáticamente Vali corría unos cuantos mechones de su frente para ver burlón a Issei

-te da miedo ponerla con una mujer…-El tono tan confiado y la forma tan lenta que la dijo erizo la piel de los presentes -…tantas malas coincidencias para que un pervertido no tenga sexo no me parece muy creíble…-

La temperatura del lugar descendió inmediatamente

-¿Qué?...- pregunto Issei claramente en shock articulando lo que había dicho Vali, comenzando también a reír nerviosamente -…Dios no, no… no le tengo miedo a tener sexo, yo… yo soy Blaze ja JAJAJAJAJA…¡decir eso es una locura!-

-wow, realmente se la metió donde más le dolía…- bufo Kuroka sorprendida al ver a Issei comenzando a reír como un Psicópata mientras su mirada perdía todo rastro de cordura y racionalidad

-bueno, parece que por un rato hablar con Hyodo va a ser una pérdida de tiempo…- murmuraba Vali para sí mismo volteando a ver a Kuroka -¿…algún lugar donde podamos esperar hasta que se le ajuste el tornillo que se le zafo?-

-sí, conozco uno…- otorgaba la peli negra volteando a mirar a issei quien ya se había despeinado en su arrebato -…¿deberíamos dejarlo solo?...-

-¡yo la puedo poner cuando quieraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

Tanto Vali como Kuroka permanecían en silencio

-un rato a solas le vendrá bien… vamos…- ordenaba el dragón blanco comenzando a volar en dirección a la ciudad siendo dirigido por Kuroka, todo eso pasando sin que Issei se diera cuenta y sin que le importarse realmente

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!...- grito a todo pulmón al cielo nocturno antes de reincorporarse de nuevo casi de inmediato -…bueno, no perdamos la calma, sabemos que eso es una mentira…- murmuraba para sí mismo acomodándose el cabello así como sacando el celular -…y para eso tal cual como dije, iré a tirarme a mi candente novia asiática practicante de Kendo…-

 _-[estimado Issei, Vali y Kuroka hace tiempo que se fueron de acá, ¿con quién estás hablando?]-_

Preguntaba Bellzard extrañado por el brote Psicótico del dragón rojo actual

 _-[déjalo ser, esa metida de polla fue tan profunda que ni el rey Arturo se la podría sacar]…-_

Agregaba Elsha divertida

Durante el rato de la habladuría de esos dos, finalmente al otro lado de la línea contestaban

 _-¿diga?...-_

-Hola Kaori chan…- saludaba Issei entusiasta y seductor -…espero no haberte despertado…-

Para extrañeza de él tan pronto dijo su nombre, se sintió un sobresalto de terror al otro lado de la línea

-¡Issei kun!...- exclamo ella alarmada -…¡ho…hola! Que…¿Qué haces llamándome a esta hora?...- pregunto ella más asustada que nerviosa llamando la atención del castaño

-oye te siento extraña ¿estás bien?...- para mayor preocupación de este, otro sobresalto se sintió claramente

-¡si!¡claro estoy bien!...- exclamaba ella claramente aterrada mientras que por unos segundos se sentía como ella temblaba y sus palabras tartamudeaban -…Issei kun, creo que lo correcto es que terminemos…-

-¡¿Qué?!...- grito Issei claramente consternado -…¡¿pero cómo?!¡¿Pero por qué?!¡No entiendo!...-

-Issei, no eres tú, soy yo…-

-Vamos, esa línea tan cutre no me dice nada…Kaori san ¿Qué paso?...- pregunto este molesto y preocupado -…¿alguien te dijo o te hizo algo?...-

-¡Ick!...- gimió claramente de terror la chica al otro lado del celular, perdiendo por fin los estribos por completo -…¡no debo meterme con la propiedad de la suma inquisidora!...-

PAFFF

Y finalmente colgaban al otro lado, dejando a Issei consternado con su celular pegado al oído oyendo nada y totalmente estático, el tiempo suficiente como para que los seres dentro de él se preocuparan

 _-compañero ¿estás bien?..-_ Pregunto el dragón rojo para no obtener respuesta o alguna señal de vida _-….¿compañero?...-_

-¡SE ACABO!...- grito finalmente el castaño exasperado volviendo a su perfil de Psicópata despeinado y de ojos chiquitos desplegando el peto de la Boosted Gear para volar hacia la antena de comunicaciones más alta en la torre más alta de la zona más alta de la ciudad, aterrizando en la punta de esta -…¡ESTOY MUY CABREADO Y YA NO TENGO PACIENCIA PARA SOPORTARLO MAS!...-

Gritando eso a los cuatro vientos de la ciudad, de manera dramática se bajaba los pantalones hasta los tobillos y de manera dramática apuntaba con la Boosted Gear al aire y con su erección furiosa a la ciudad

-¡Voy a hacer lo que siempre he querido hacer!¡ya todo lo demás me chupa un huevo!...-

 _Boost, Boost, Boost_

Ddraig inmediatamente se alertó al ver como Issei llevaba su garra a su cuerno de dragón y comenzaba a jalársela furiosamente con un ímpetu nunca antes visto por el hombre o los seres sobrenaturales

 _-¡Mocoso de mierda!¡no te atrevas a hacer lo que creo que harás!-_

-Ddraig ¡Me chupa un huevo!¡¿No jalármela?!¡Me la jalare tan fuerte y la potenciare tanto que desahogare la tensión sexual de más de una puta década en este lefazo!...-

La fuerza, velocidad y el ímpetu con el que Issei le daba cuerda a su manija casi parecía que le iban a salir chispas de la fricción entre sus pieles y si bien eso ya no era lo suficientemente asombroso como vergonzoso

-¡Y AQUÍ VA!-

 _TRANSFEEEER_

BOOOOMMMMM

Hyodo Issei fue disparado por la fuerza del disparo hacia atrás llevándolo varios metros en el aire hasta estamparse contra la fachada de uno de los edificio dejándolo incrustado en este. Mientras, su jefazo considerablemente cuantioso y espeso recorría el cielo nocturno como si fuera una estrella fugaz perdiéndose a la vista así como todos sus problemas y estreses

-Joder, la mejor paja que me he hecho hasta la fecha…- murmuro el castaño sonriente pese a estar sin pantalones e incrustado dentro de un edificio claramente incómodo para salir

 _-esto es lo más ruin que me has hecho Issei…-_ Bufaba Ddraig claramente molesto

-tu cierra el pico…- contestaba el castaño altanero mientras dejaba que la brisa nocturna lo refrescara y le ayudara a enfriar su cabeza, momento que un pensamiento repentino cruzo por su mente -…¿A dónde ira a caer esa cosa?...-

El dragón emperador rojo normalmente hubiera continuado protestando, pero era claro que el estado mental de Hyodo Issei no era normal en esos momentos, no solo estaba la inminente amenaza mortal que le costaría su vida sino que ahora Vali también le había mindbreakeado muy exitosamente y este era un despojo de locura, Lujuria e intenciones insanas Deadpoolizadas monstruosamente

Podría ser esa la mañana del nacimiento de una faceta nueva y oscura del héroe de la ciudad

* * *

Mientras tanto sobre el borde urbano cierta chica de cabellos azules se encontraba en el balcón de su hogar recién obtenido hacia poco más de un par de días haciendo una llamada por celular

-claro, me parece bien eso, por favor avísele a la junta directiva que su empresa ha pasado a mi propiedad…- ordenaba ella con su voz fría y estoica característica de su papel como exorcista de la iglesia -…que se preparen a recibir el juicio del señor bajo mis órdenes…-

Sin decir mucho mas se recostaba contra el balcón apoyándose sobre sus codos, mirando el paisaje nocturno, Irina había salido hacia unas horas y aun no había vuelto, Rygart se encontraba en la sala mirando una película un tanto melosa para el gusto de ella y en particular no tenía ganas de pensar en mucho más, normalmente su pensamiento se iba a los lares de ¿Dónde habrá ido Issei san? Sin embargo poco o nada le prestaba importancia a ese extraño sentimiento que había aflorado en su corazón sobre él, después de todo nunca lo conoció lo suficiente y al parecer ya no habría oportunidad de hacerlo, por lo que esas mariposas en el estómago tranquilamente podrían morir de hambre

Sin embargo, el destino preparaba algo diferente para ella esa noche

-mmmm ¿Qué es eso?...-Pregunto ella al notar un brillo lejano que se acercaba en dirección a ella desde el firmamento al parecer proveniente desde el centro de la ciudad, un brillo que no crecía mucho en tamaño pero emanaba un aura imponente y extraña –por alguna razón se me hace familia…-

Antes de poder terminar de hablar aquella cosa banquina y brillosa había llegado a una velocidad mayor de lo que había calculado haciendo que parte de este la interrumpiese metiéndose en su boca y otra parte cayese cuantiosa sobre su rostro, cuello y pecho

PAFFF

Segundos después aparecía abriendo la puerta bruscamente una sonriente y radiante Shidou Irina

-Xen chan, buenas noches….- saludaba ella entrando sin permiso y contenta -…no pensé que fueras a estar despierta a estas horas, yo acabo de volver de encargarme de una pequeña molestia que…- su discurso eufórico se detuvo al notar que su compañera seguía mirando al paisaje desde el balcón sin voltearla a mirar totalmente ajena a todo -…¿estás bien?...-

-Si…- contestaba al peli azul monocorde y estoico mientras Irina veía como ella se limpiaba algo con su camiseta -….solamente pensaba en que tengo que ir a sacarle filo a Durandal…-

-¿uh?...-

Para extrañeza de ella Xenovia pasaba derecho de su persona con una mirada carente de vida, preocupándola momentáneamente, sin embargo, un rastro que le llamo la atención fue notar como ella caminaba escaleras abajo como si se estuviera relamiendo algo en ese momento

-me pregunto si habrá sido algo que comió…-

* * *

-bueno, de eso se trata…-

Murmuraba Vali sentado en un sillón que quedaba en la sala de invitados en la mansión de Whistler, a su lado se encontraba Kuroka recostada sobre él el tiempo que podía antes de ser corrida a empujones mientras el anciano, la monja y el trastornado les explicaban con sumo detalle la situación de la invasión

-básicamente Mocoso blanco…- bufaba Whistler con voz ronca apagando un puro en un cenicero rancio -…sabemos que te gusta eso de golpear a la gente y en este momento viene una gente muy mala a cargarse tu mundo y a todos los que quieres…-

-bah, no es necesario preocuparse por eso, a él nadie lo quiere…- contestaba Issei aun en su faceta trastornada sujetando con su mano una jarra de cerveza que temblaba como su fuera maracas -…véndele solamente la idea de golpear gente y ya…-

Tanto Whistler como Asia miraban el comportamiento y la apariencia errática de Issei antes de voltear a mirar nuevamente a Vali

-¿pero tú que fue lo que le hiciste a este pajero?...- pregunto el sujeto de barba Gandalfliana intrigado

-simplemente le recordé que es un idiota completo que no puede tener contacto íntimo con las mujeres…- contestaba Vali sonriente haciendo que nuevamente cierto superhéroe estallara

-¡¿QUE YO PUEDO MOJAR EL CHURRO CUANDO QUIERA HIJO DE PUTA!...- grito este con ira animal golpeando sus dos manos contra la mesa para luego mirar a Asia -…¡ASIA, TU, YO, LA CAMA DE WHITLER AHORA!...-

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!...-

Sobraba decir que Asia salió corriendo como alma que era perseguida por el diablo ante el arrebato del héroe de los niños, dejando en el salón nada más que un silencio incomodo

-Wow, se la metiste tan profundo que ni el rey Arturo podría sacársela…- murmuro el anciano acariciando su tupida barba una vez más -…esto serán otros tres meses de terapia para esa pobre niña…-

-en fin ¿podemos volver al tema que nos tiene en este basurero?...- preguntaba Kuroka fastidiada -…sin ofender anciano…-

-no te preocupes, pero Catwoman tiene razón, mocoso blanco, como veras en cuestión de cuatro días llegara una flota de alguna cosa asgardiana de otra dimensión a destruir todo el mundo abriendo el portal en esta ciudad así que pensamos en llamarte para que nos ayudaras a resolver esta situación…-

Vali educadamente tomaba la taza de té en la mesa y la alzaba dándole un sorbo no sin antes extender su dedo pulgar

-¿si la amenaza es de este tamaño no deberían avisarle a las encargadas de esta ciudad?...- pregunto Vali aprehensivo -…ellas son las dueñas de este territorio y sus hermanos son Sirzech Lucifer y Serafall Leviathan, no se me ocurren demonios más poderosos para manejar una emergencia así…-

Whistler comenzaba a enrollar su bigote sobre su dedo curveándolo cual villano de películas de los años 20 con su obsesión de amarrar chicas en las vías de los trenes

-seamos honestos, esas chicas no pueden manejar ni si quiera un sarampión, no van a manejar la lucha contra la flota del fin del mundo…- contestaba el anciano ahora sacando de su abrigo un frasco con un contenido que alerto inmediatamente a Vali y a Kuroka -…además, sabemos que te uniste a la Brigada del Caos únicamente por que te gusta armar bardo por ahí, así que pensamos ¿para qué avisarle a unas puertas sobre estrogenizadas y más bien le avisamos al tipo que es capaz de vender a su guardián por la necesidad de partirse la madre?...¡mejor aún para él!¡si no le avisamos a nadie tendrá una enorme fuerza invasora únicamente para que se pegue con ellas sin que nadie lo moleste!-

-ustedes…- susurro molesto Vali al ver las serpientes de Ophis que tenía el anciano guardadas, cosa que pese a su inestable estado mental Issei también alerto

-no te preocupes, a mí y a mi compañero en las luchas contra el crimen no nos interesa en absoluto tu relación con el mundo sobrenatural, a nosotros todo eso nos importa un bledo y calladitos nos vemos más presenciales y en mi particular caso esconde mi halitosis y si te preguntas sobre porque tengo estas bellezas… es porque la mismísima Ophis me las ofreció como pago por una labor que cumplí para con ella…-

 _-¿estas segura que quieres… estos?...-_

 _Preguntaba el anciano cazador esa misma mañana a la ex Loli del infinito quien aún estoica daba su respuesta en absoluto silencio a lo que Whistler sin cuestionarla mucho más le pasaba la ropa interior usada de Hyodo Issei recolectada la noche anterior_

 _-todas tuyas…-_

 _Sin decir mucho más Ophis tomaba los pantaloncillos del castaño para inmediatamente acercárselos al rostro y aspirarlos con fuerza, obviamente descolocando inmediatamente al hábil cazador_

 _-huelen fuerte…-_

 _-¡pero por el vello púbico de la madre de Dumbledore!¡¿Qué coño estás haciendo?!...- pregunto el peli blanco lo suficientemente perturbado para superar su terror de alzarle la voz a la criatura capaz de destruir el planeta en un parpadeo, a lo que esta parpadeaba unas cuantas veces ajena_

 _-bueno… según revistas que he leído, es normal hacer esto cuando alguien te llama la atención…-_

 _Antes de que Whitler pudiese replicarle nada, ella misma le pasaba a este un frasco con serpientes suyas antes de desaparecer_

-Por lo que como ves mocoso, esto simplemente lo traje a colación para que no creas que tienes que jugar a dos bandas en este puto hueco, la gran pregunta es ¿quieres pelearte contra una de las fuerzas amenazadoras más impresionantes de la historia capaz de borrar la vida en la tierra en menos de una hora? ¿O quieres irte a hacer de vago por ahí y estar bajo órdenes de Azazel o del trastornado de tu abuelo en esta pelea cuando te toque a la puerta?...-

Vali se mantenía en silencio, pese a la apariencia sucia y desgarbada de ese sujeto, se notaba con creces que era una persona sumamente inteligente y de cuidado que aprovechaba el rol que daba su apariencia para tomar a quienes se encontraran con él con la guardia baja. Sin embargo, había dado en el clavo, si era verdad que algo asi iba a ocurrir, prefería lidiar con eso bajo su criterio antes de que tuviera que escoger un bando públicamente simplemente porque si

-¿Qué gano yo si sigo su plan?...- pregunto Vali estoico, estaba de acuerdo con el punto de vista del anciano, no obstante, no pensaba demostrarlo tan fácil

-puedes llevarte a Issei a donde quieras…- contestaba el anciano sobrado -…a pelear, a acostarte con él, a jugar Shouji, tu mira como quieras gastarte las veinticuatro horas que te lo alquile…-

Por supuesto el castaño no demoro en enojarse ante tal afirmación

-¡¿pero a ti qué coño se te ocurre anciano?!...- grito exaltado el trastornado adolescentes -…¡¿Cómo coño es eso de que me estas vendiendo a este cabron por pelear?!...- sin embargo, antes de que este terminara de gritar, para extrañeza de todos los presentes el héroe pajero quedaba estático un momento mirando al vacío pasando de gritar a susurrar -…Un momento, tipo de pelo blanco que está interesado en un moreno por motivos de combate el cual por su sangre caliente se convierte en una pieza indispensable para que el carismático albino llegue a la cima del poder sin importar a quienes traicione por obtener un aun mayor poder sobrenatural…-

Kuroka, Vali y Whistler ladeaban sus cabezas confundidos por la actitud de Issei, hasta que este nuevamente estallando en cólera señalaba a Vali con su dedo índice mientras ponía su pie sobre el Kokatsu

-¡hijo de puta!¡TU ERES COMO GRIFFITH!...-

-¿Cómo quién?...- pregunto Vali fastidiado

-¡GRIFFFIIITTTTHHHHHHHH!...- Grito encolerizado Issei blanqueando sus ojos corriendo sus cabellos hacia atrás -¡MALDITOOOOOOOOO!...-

BOOOOOOMMMM

Toda algarabía del joven héroe ceso cuando una bola de energía mágica proveniente de Kuroka lo lanzo al otro lado de la casa tumbando varios muros en el recorrido

-Siento lo de la casa Viejo, pero a este tocaba calmarlo…- se disculpaba ella escuetamente

-no te preocupes preciosa, el mocoso tiene dinero suficiente para pagar por sus desastres a mi casa…- otorgaba el anciano relajado mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de té y parte de las vigas en madera que sujetaban la cubierta de habitaciones más adelante caían así como con su respectivo pedazo de cubierta

-bueno…- quien retomaba la charla tras el exabrupto era Vali mirando desinteresadamente el desastre de la casa -…en un principio esta propuesta me hubiera sonado convincente, pero creo que ahora no me interesa en lo más mínimo Hyodo Issei…- Whitler estrecho sus ojos mientras que Kuroka inconsciente ladeaba sus orejas confundida -… sin embargo, tras verlo con mis propios ojos, he podido deducir que a quien yo consideraba mi rival no es más que un subnormal, por lo que asesinarlo a sangre fría cuando no este prestando atención y esperar fervorosamente al siguiente dragón emperador rojo me parece un mejor plan…-

Whistler nuevamente acariciaba su barba, no cabía duda de que el mocoso blanco era genuinamente arrogante y prepotente, y razón no le faltaba para discriminar a Issei por actuar como un completo imbécil la mayoría del tiempo, sin embargo

-oiii… Vali…- sonaba una voz de debajo de los escombros claramente molesta, pero no del tipo explosivo, su enojo era serio y frio -…tendrás que disculparme que tenga pedazos de mármol en la oreja y quizás no haya escuchado bien….-

Tras una pausa los escombros comenzaban a moverse

-¿tú de verdad te crees que puedes ganarme a mi peleando?...-

Los tres sujetos en la sala se alertaron ante tales palabras, Vali levemente entusiasmado mientras que Whistler y Kuroka se mostraron perplejos

 _-¿Qué mosco le pico a este crio?...-_

-oh vaya…- bufo Vali entusiasmado genuinamente o al menos pretendiendo estarlo -…puedo asegurar que sí, yo soy descendiente directo de Lucifer original y el portador de la Divine Dividing, con el tiempo, seguramente llegare a ser el Hakuryuukou más poderoso de toda la historia, mientras tu solo eres un pajero sobre hormonado al que se le entrego una reliquia poderosa…-

-¡ah si!¡soy todo eso y también soy tu padre!...- contestaba Issei aun debajo de todo el escombro

Vali en respuesta chasqueaba la lengua fastidiado por el comportamiento infantil de "su rival"

-como si tú también fueras hijo de lucifer y un poderosísimo demonio…-

-no, pero uno de mis yos en una línea alterna espacio temporal tiene un quilombo con ese rollo de Lucifer, pero esa no es la cuestión acá…- bufaba Issei debajo de los escombros sin dar pistas de querer salir -…la cosa es, que mi estimado Hakyriuukou, en combate, te puedo hacer mi hijo bobo…-

-fiuuuuuuuu….- silbaba Whistler extrañado pero impresionado -…no sé qué movida tenga este crio en el cerebro en estos momentos, pero esto me está comenzando a gustar…-tras eso, sacaba un grueso fajo de billetes de su abrigo -…apuesto tres mil dólares al pajero…-

Kuroka también miraba todo con atención, conocía a Issei de mucho tiempo atrás y sabía que el cabron era un bastardo arrogante y quisquilloso, pero jamás espero que le hablara con ese tono a Vali, él no era de quienes subestimaba o infravaloraba al enemigo por lo que si ponía esas palabras en su boca era por algo

-qué curioso…- contestaba Vali sobrado y claramente molesto por las palabras del castaño -…parece ser que mi conflicto con el actual Sekiryuutei terminara en este mismo momento…- tras eso ahora su enojo se realzaba considerablemente -… no creas que te dejare salir de aquí con vida tras tu altanería Hyodo Issei…-

Para terror de lo poco que quedaba de la estructura de la casa en pie, el poder de Vali aumento exponencialmente sacando a volar el tejado de la casa y los muros de la habitación que le rodeaban

 _DIVINE DIVIDING SCALE MAIL_

Para cuando salieron de entre el escombro, Whistler y Kuroka observaron como a unos metros de él Vali se erigía orgulloso y poderoso en su magnánima armadura de dragón de color blanco la cual tenía un diseño peligrosamente similar al del Gundam Exia con un poco del Lancelot Albion de Code Geass para rematar sus colores

Por su parte Issei seguía sin salir de dentro de los escombros donde se encontraba

-¿algo que quieras decir Hyodo Issei antes de que borre tu triste existencia de la faz de la tierra?...-

-si…- contestaba Issei -…que parece que estudio Sunrise está preparando una demanda contra alguien por plagio de diseño…-

Fastidiado Vali invocaba una esfera de poder mágico en la punta de su garra

-No te queda otra que aceptar tu muerte siendo un payaso… te matare en un suspiro… he visto videos de tu forma de pelear, y puedo decir con seguridad que no eres rival para mi poder, para mi velocidad, mi resistencia ¡Yo soy mucho más poderoso que tú!...-

-¿de verdad?...- pregunto Issei monocorde debajo de los escombros aun

-De verdad…- contestaba Vali seguro

-¿De verdad?...-

-de verdad…-

-¡¿DE VERDAD?!...- pregunto Issei alzando su voz como si fuera una bestia

-¡DE VERDAD!...- Contesto Vali seguro

 _ULTIMA DE LAS NUEVE HABILIDADES DE BLAZE_

 _PODER PROHIBIDO_

 _JURAMENTO DE SANGRE_

La magna explosión de energía dragonica pura hizo cubrir los ojos a Whistler, Kuroka y Vali debido a la fuerza de la marea de energía rojiza y verde

-¿Qué es esto?...- pregunto Vali exaltado y perplejo, era la primera vez que veía tanta energía de dragón condensada en tan poco espacio

 **-no tienes que preocuparte por eso Vali…-** Contestaba Issei en el mismo lugar donde los escombros antes lo habían sepultado **-…prepárate por que te hare lo mismo que estudio Pierrot le hizo a Tokyo Ghoul…-**

De los escombros comenzaba a salir una figura sombría considerablemente más ancha y más alta que el típico Hyodo Issei

 **-Hashtag el blanco me lo chupa…-**

* * *

Un dia había pasado desde el enfrentamiento legendario de esa generación entre el Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou, un enfrentamiento legendario que solo duro el increíble lapso de un minuto con la derrota absoluta de quien era presumido como el dragón blanco de ojos azules más poderoso de toda su generación

-lo siento Vali san…- se disculpaba Asia un tanto rezagada mirando al demonio albino -…hice todo lo que está en mi poder, pero por ahora sus brazos deben reposar…-

-entiendo…-

Este por su parte se encontraba descansando en la habitación de un hotel de mala muerte junto a Kuroka, Asia y Whitler puesto que la casa donde vivía el anciano fue completamente destrozada por el choque de poderes de ambos dragones. La situación por supuesto era especialmente incómoda para Vali quien tenía sus dos brazos extendidos y enyesados producto del resultado de la batalla

-aun no puedo creer que se tomara el trabajo de en vez de romperte la cara en pedazos, simplemente romperte los brazos lo suficiente para hacer un nudo con estos…- murmuraba Kuroka cruzada de brazos sentada en una butaca -…debo decir que me quede sin palabras…-

Vali pensaba lo mismo, si bien el dolor en sus brazos era insoportable, su orgullo había sido aplastado en combate, pero más que enojarle le intrigaba sobremanera la forma en la que un simple humano alcanzo tales grados de poder mientras que él siendo un demonio puro del linaje de Lucifer se había visto abrumado con un entrenamiento insuficiente para superar a su enemigo en esa generación

-¿Dónde se encuentra Hyodo en estos momentos?...- pregunto este con un tono que a los presentes se le antojo como de preocupación

-bueno, se encuentra dos plantas arriba…- contestaba Whistler prendiendo su pipa -…lo envié a otra habitación por qué está pasando por un episodio de Hiperalgesia generalizada post power up y no quiero tener que aguantarme sus gritos…-

Vali ladeaba su cabeza juntando sus cejas

-¿Hiperalgesia?...-

…

Dos cuartos más arriba

-¡AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SUPERMAN Y LA PUTA QUE TE PARIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...-

Se escuchaban los gritos agónicos de un cierto inquilino que era el único que se alojaba en ese piso, ¿la razón? Nadie quería dormir o tener sexo al lado de alguien que se estaba muriendo y porque para eso Whistler había alquilado las otras habitaciones del piso precisamente para eso.

Por su parte el superhéroe se encontraba sumido encima de su cama la cual ya estaba parcialmente manchada de sangre abrazándose a sí mismo con fuerza

-me quiero morirrrrrr….-

Gruñía salivando puesto que el hecho de sentir dolor en cada terminal nerviosa de su cuerpo por las últimas tres horas no era una experiencia que recordara precisamente lo bonita que era la vida

….

Vali simplemente miraba en silencio hacia adelante y no únicamente por el hecho de que su actual condición no le permitiera ver a ninguna otra parte, sino porque también había sido derrotado por un enemigo al que claramente había infravalorado y subestimado, no siendo suficiente, este no se había tomado la tarea de asesinarlo con su abrumador poder

Y pese a contar con un poder tan devastador, el payaso de Hyodo Issei se estaba humillando a si mismo pidiéndole ayuda para enfrentar una amenaza que se encontraba próxima ¿tan grande era el poder de esta amenaza que alguien tan poderoso se veía en la necesidad de buscar ayuda? Aquello le intrigaba sobremanera

Por ahora se limitó a esperar en silencio, el jarabe de palo que le habían dado le había dado mucho en que pensar sobre su relación con el que ahora era su rival no solamente por el hecho de portar al dragón emperador rojo en su ser

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cierto sujeto de cabellos plateados se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación del dragón emperador rojo, para su buena fortuna los gritos de dolor y agonía parecían haber cesado, eso significaba que quizás ya estaba mejor, o que quizás ya había muerto o al menos había entrado en un shock que lo llevo a un posterior coma… las posibilidades eran ilimitadas

Toc toc toc

La mejor forma de corroborarlo era tocando la puerta, si no había respuesta pues simplemente entraría a la fuerza. Pensamiento que se esfumo al escuchar los pasos atrás de la puerta hasta que esta se abría

-si quien… ah, Vali….- saludaba Issei claramente ojeroso con parte de su cabello blanco y parte de la piel de su rostro cambiada a un color más moreno, también se denotaban claras costras de sangre secas provenientes de sus fosas nasales y oídos -…te diría que pasaras pero el lugar apesta debido a que sangre toda la noche y el dolor me hizo orinarme encima varias veces…¿ya puedes usar tus brazos?...-

Vali estaba claramente consternado ¿acaso un simple humano había pasado por un entrenamiento tan bestial como para que el uso sobre el límite de su poder hubiera decrepitado tanto su ser. Aquello era una grave ofensa contra él, hacia parecer que el entrenamiento que él hizo fuera un esfuerzo estúpido

-Hyodo Issei… tu cuerpo…- murmuro este serio y opresivo, a lo que le castaño entendía cuál era el sentir del albino

-ah esto, pues bueno, es lo que pasa cuando uno es el puto amo…- bufaba vacilón el castaño quitándose las costras de sangre de la nariz -… no se puede hacer un omelet sin romper unos cuantos huevos…-

-llamas a romper un huevo el haberle causado a tu cuerpo suficiente estrés como para que tu cabello se hubiera blanqueado en una parte y tú piel hubiera envejecido prematuramente…-

Esta vez Issei abría sus ojos entendiendo de lo que hablaba el dragón blanco

-¡ah!¡¿esto?!...- pregunto exaltado el castaño sacudiéndose el cabello hasta que la parte blanca de su cabello caía revelando que era un polvo blanco -…en medio de mi sufrimiento encontré una bolsa con un polvo blanco extraño debajo de la cama que al olerlo un poco hizo más llevadero el ataque de dolor por el que pasaba, supongo que me unte un poco en el cabello…-

Vali parpadeaba extrañado

-¿y la piel quemada es por…?...-

-bueno, minutos antes de que subieras me vi en el espejo, note el cabello blanco y decidí complementarlo con maquillaje que dejaron en el baño los últimos que se quedaron -…¿a qué quedo de puta madre? Apuesto a que quienes me vieran pensarían que me estaba transformando en cierto protagonista genérico de eroge…-

-Hyodo Issei… tu eres un protagonista genérico de serie de Harem…- contraponía Vali molesto puesto que en el fondo era muy admirador de ese cierto protagonista genérico de eroge

-sé que lo soy, pero al menos no por ahora…- bufando eso ahora el castaño salía de la habitación vistiendo una bata felpuda y unas babuchas con cara de gato en sus pies -…en fin, ¿Qué te trae a mi habitación Vali?...-

En silencio el peli plateado asentía para sí mismo

-acompáñame, Hyodo Issei…-

Sin decir más, el dragón blanco se daba la vuelta para irse por el corredor siendo secundado por un particularmente tranquilo Hyodo Issei quien finalmente había salido de su modo trastornado. A los pocos minutos ambos ya se encontraban sentados en la sala de estar principal del hotel, cada uno con una gaseosa en la mesa de centro

-Hyodo Issei… ayudare en tu pelea…- anunciaba Vali dándole un sorbo a su bebida -…particularmente no me llama la atención lo que llamas la amenaza del fin del mundo, sin embargo, me has derrotado por completo y por eso debo ceder a tu demanda…-

Issei parpadeaba extrañado, parecía ser que solo habían hecho falta unas cuantas collejas supernaturales para cambiar la forma de pensar de su enemigo jurado, lo cual hacia que valiera la pena el hecho de haber pasado por el infierno en vida la noche anterior

-vaya, eso es una gran noticia….- anunciaba Issei sonriente

-sin embargo, solamente lo hare bajo una condición…-

Tanto blanco como rojo se miraron a los ojos buscando imponer su autoridad, después de todo estaba negociando la voluntad y el poder del otro

-¿Cuál es esa condición?...- pregunto Issei con seriedad…-

-siempre me he valido de mi propia fuerza para alcanzar mis metas, no me interesa en absoluto el uso de algo más que no sea mi poder demoniaco como Lucifer o mi poder como el dragón emperador blanco… puedo decir con seguridad que tú eres exactamente igual a mí en ese ideal, lo pude sentir ayer con el uso masivo de poder dragonico del que hiciste uso en una fracción tan mínima de tiempo…- suspirando, Vali le daba un trago a ser bebida -…quiero que me enseñes como lograr exprimir tal cantidad de poder, el método por el cual lograste llevar a ese extremo la Boosted Gear…-

Issei por su parte se mantenía en silencio, una reacción normal según Vali, por supuesto de buenas a primeras no le iba a decir el secreto con el cual se hizo tan poderoso, a futuro era obvio que él lo usaría en su contienda mortal entre ambos

Sin embargo…

 _-¡¿Cómo coño le digo a este tipo que rompí la Boosted Gear y por eso soy tan op?!...-_

 _-¡no se lo dirás mocoso pajero!...-_ Protestaba Ddraig con fuerza _-…¡no dejare que Albion se burle de mi por tu subnormalidad!...-_

 _-¡¿coño pues que le digo?!¡Necesito a este imbécil para que muera en medio de la pelea contra la flota de la loca!...-_

 _-¡no se!¡invéntate lo que sea!...-_

Vali en silencio esperaba ansioso la respuesta de Issei cuyo rostro sereno y meditabundo llamaba la atención del descendiente de Lucifer

-Vali, no me importa decirte como logre llegar tan lejos, pero creo que es conveniente que entiendas que esto no es algo que muchos puedan hacer… este nivel de conocimiento no puede ser alcanzado por muchos…-

-no pasa nada, estoy dispuesto a abrir mi mente lo que sea necesario…- contestaba el peli plateado incomodando a Issei aún más de lo que ya lo estaba, puesto que no sabía con que salirle para darle contentillo o al menos despistarlo... por lo que prefirió irse por la tangente

-bueno, si crees que puedes hacerlo… entonces, te dare una rápida lección de menos de tres días sobre cómo llegar a mis niveles de poder….-

* * *

-ahhhhh ahhhh ahhhhh ahhh si papi, siiiii…-

Los sonoros gemidos de la muy entregada pornstar de turno asi como los gestos lascivos de su cara y sus sugestivos movimientos a la hora de follar con el muy dotado actor porno normalmente eran sugestión suficiente para que el buen Hyodo Issei se jalara el ganso tranquilamente una buena tarde solito y soltero en casa, sin embargo, la situación actual era mucho más incómoda de lo que permitía tal gusto

-bueno… ¿cómo convierto esto en energía dragonica?...- preguntaba Vali no obstante ajeno a todo sentimiento de pudor o de vergüenza

Durante más de dos horas ambos jóvenes fuertes y viriles habían estado viendo en la soledad de una habitación a oscuras del hotel una buena colección de películas porno, Vali buscando entender la filosofía del poder a través de la pornografía mientras que Issei por su parte buscaba comprar la mayor cantidad de tiempo o incomodar lo suficiente a su anfitrión para que este lo dejara en paz hasta el día de la pelea

-bueno…- contestaba Issei nervioso e incómodo -…¿no sientes algo… ya sabes… calor en los huevos por así decirlo?...-

-no veo por qué debería sentirlo, no es que le encuentre mucho gusto a la pornografía…-

Cada palabra que soltaba el peli blanco fuera de manera consciente o inconsciente solamente lanzaba más pullas al castaño sobre su condición de pajero empedernido

-bueno, no pensemos en pornografía como tal…- contestaba Issei buscando sentirse menos incómodo y avergonzado -… ¿nunca has pensado en alguna mujer que te parezca físicamente atractiva?...-

-lo único que me interesa en las personas que conozco es su nivel de poder sea hombre o mujer…-

-¡por Dios hijo mío vuélvete eunuco de una puta vez entonces!...- vocifero Issei fastidiado con la forma de pensar del peli plateado -… tienes a tus pies a una chica gato tremendamente buena que vive pensando en lo mucho que quiere follar contigo ¿tus hormonas no te dicen nada?...-

-realmente no, para mí la figura femenina es digna de belleza y admiración, sin embargo, no me despierta ningún sentimiento particular de deseo…-

Nuevamente Issei se rascaba la cabeza fastidiado

-bueno, entonces que no sea con Kuroka, pero piensa, ¿hay alguna mujer para ti que sea mínimamente importante sea como pareja o no?...-

Vali en silencio buscaba concentrarse tanto como el "que chimbo tan grande jueputa" le permitía hacerlo

 _-Vamos Va kun… sal de ahí, sé que te debes ver hermoso…-_

 _Suplicaba una chica cercana a cumplir sus dieciocho años la cual tenía un largo cabello rubio que iban en juego con su piel pálida como la nivele y sus ojos azul zafiro y el vestido blanco que vestía. Por su parte el joven Vali no se atrevía a salir del vestier donde se encontraba, aún era muy pequeño para entender las connotaciones de la moda, pero definitivamente la chaqueta negra tipo traje con el enorme moño rojo y el pantalón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas era de todo menos algo estéticamente agradable_

 _-¿Por qué tengo que vestir asi Lavinia san?...-_

 _-¿Cómo me llamaste Va kun?...- pregunto la dulce chica claramente molesta y con un aura amenazante_

 _-esto… Nee san…-_

 _Toda aura maligna desaparecía en ese momento cambiando nuevamente por un ambiente amable y feliz_

 _Sin decir mucho más el pequeño Vali salía para que Lavinia inmediatamente se sonrojara y gritara el cielo como una fangirl al ver al pequeño galán sonrojado y avergonzado_

 _-espera, debo tener algo por acá en esta mesita que pueda complementar tu atuendo…-_

 _Diciendo eso la chica se giraba y se agachaba para buscar en una mesa de noche lo que fuese que estuviese buscando, dándole al pequeño Vali un muy buen primer plano del perfecto juego de trasero y piernas de ella enfundado en un vestido de muy minúscula tela, inclusive el pequeño podría haber jurado que sabía perfectamente que ropa interior ella estaba utilizando_

 _-bien, creo que esto puede ser…- bufaba ella ya al darse la vuelta mientras sostenía un sombrero tipo Bombín que pensaba ir a parar a la cabeza del niño, eso hasta que ella vio cierto rasgo físico que acababa de aparecer -… Oh Va kun ¿eso de ahí es una pistola o estas feliz de verme?...-_

 _Por supuesto al ser encontrado infraganti el pequeño niño casi se pone a llorar, sin embargo la gentil Onee sama lo alzaba y lo sentaba en su regazo_

 _-oh no te preocupes Va kun, es normal, estas creciendo… mucho más antes de lo que pensaba pero lo estás haciendo… probablemente por el tema del dragón emperador blanco que hay en tu interior… se decía que estos eran símbolos de poder, virilidad y abundancia…-_

 _-¿en serio?...- Preguntaba Vali inocente y esperanzado_

 _-No, probablemente seas un chico que no piense en otras cosas que no sean pervertidas…- diciendo eso la mirada gentil de la Onee sama rubia cambiaba a una llena de malicia y deseo -…permíteme corregirte para que nunca vuelvas a tener pensamientos pervertidos con alguien que no sea tu querida Onee sama…-_

 _Un grito de terror ahogado sono en la base de Grauzauberer antes de que todo quedara en el absoluto silencio_

Un leve tic nervioso aparecía en el parpado de Vali

-No, nadie…- finiquito escuetamente

-bueno…- contestaba Issei fastidiado antes de respirar profundamente -…no sé cómo le vayas a hacer, pero jalarse el ganso es indispensable para alcanzar tales cotas de poder…-

Vali asentía

-entonces masturbarse es necesario, entiendo…- otorgaba el antes de comenzar a desabrocharse el pantalón -…nunca lo he hecho pero supongo que siempre hay una primera vez…-

Por supuesto al ver que el dragón blanco se bajaba los pantalones impudoroso frente a él hizo que Issei saliera corriendo de la habitación lo más pronto posible antes de tener oportunidad de ver el cuerno de dragón ajeno como alma que era perseguida por Sirzech

Whistler miraba confundido como al otro lado del corredor Issei cerraba la puerta de su habitación para luego apoyarse de espaldas contra esta agitado como si buscara evitar que alguien saliera de ahí

-¿puedo preguntar qué coño está ocurriendo ahí?...- preguntaba el anciano acercándose a Issei divertido, no todos los días uno podía ver el rostro lleno de terror del pajero

-bueno, lo que está ocurriendo es…-

Unos minutos después asi como unos cuantos tragos, la conversación entre Whistler e Issei comenzaba a terminar luego de que este le explicara los pormenores de su alianza con Vali, este estaba dispuesto a colaborar en la pelea contra la flota del fin del mundo a cambio de que este le enseñara la manera en la que se hizo tan dragontinamente superior

-¿no intentaste decirle lo del Zenkai Power?...- se burlaba Whistler

-mira anciano, ¿Por qué no vas a la droguería, compras algo de viagra y vas a que te den por el culo?...-

Una risa estrafalaria escapaba del ex miembro de la iglesia

-entonces, lo único que necesitamos es despistarlo lo suficiente hasta el inicio de la semana no es asi…-

-exacto…- contestaba Issei pensativo -…¿pero cómo le hago? Ese tipo es denso como el culo

-bueno, tengo un método que se que será bastante efectivo…- contestaba el anciano para luego mirar con aprehensión y dureza a Issei -…pero tendrás que entender que recurrir a este método tendrás que venderle tu alma y seguridad al diablo…-

-Issei estrechaba sus ojos…-

-¿tengo que venderle mi alma a Sirzech?...-

El anciano se daba un sonoro facepalm

-no mocoso, a alguien mucho peor…-

* * *

-¡GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO!...-

Varias horas habían pasado y los refuerzos traídos por Whistler estaban realizando fervorosamente su trabajo, el ambiente en la habitación de Whistler era bastante festivo a su vez que bastante pesado

Levantando su cabeza de golpe, un atolondrado Vali terminaba de aspirar hondo algún contenido extraño que se encontraba sobre la mesa de centro, un contenido en forma de un misterioso polvo de color blanco similar a la harina

-Vamos Vali.. ¿Cómo te sientes?...- preguntaba una sensual Onee sama vestida de Espartana con muy poca ropa, alrededor de ella sus demás compañeras, Whistler, Kuroka, Asia, Issei y por alguna extraña razón Josh Peck miraban expectante la reacción del Catatónico Vali

-yo…- murmuraba este con la mirada perdida al frente -… me siento… ¡DE PUTA MADREEEEEEEEEEE!...-

El rostro expectante de todas sus personas alrededor cambiaba de la expectación y el temor a uno de júbilo puesto que por fin habian roto las cadenas que mantenían atada la cordura del descendiente de Lucifer, no ayudaba que el resto de los presentes no solamente tuviera cierto acceso a ese cierto polvo proveído por el buen Pablo Escobar, sino también otras sustancias extrañas como una que se necesitaba enrollar en un papelito blanco

Lo que ocurrió esos tres días pues bueno….

* * *

-esto…. Se nos fue de las manos…- murmuraba Issei ya caída la noche previa al día de la invasión mirando el contenido de la cámara de su… subalterno la cual llevaba un riguroso conteo de las cosas realizadas por su particular grupo durante los días de pantallazo negro

Vali junto a Kuroka aspirando más de esa misteriosa sustancia blanca

Vali aspirando la sustancia blanca directo de la espalda y trasero de Kuroka mientras a su vez se estrenaba como hombre con ella… todo a la vista de todos quienes los celebraban

Asia apuntándole con un revolver a todos los presentes en la habitación claramente enojada pero también… indispuesta

Asia apuntándose a la sien mientras todos incluyendo Vali la miraban asustados pidiéndole que bajara la pistola

Vali saltando con su armadura puesta para evitar que Asia se estrellara contra el pavimento cuando salto del piso quince de un hotel lujoso

-no hace falta decirlo….- contestaba Vali sentándose junto a él en la cima de un hotel tras haber vuelto a Kuoh, lugar desde donde ambos podían mirar con detalle toda la ciudad -…no negare que fue una experiencia interesante…-

-si por experiencia interesante te refieres a habernos ido de olla con drogas en cantidades que pudieron matar a más de cinco personas… si, lo fue…-

Ambos se mantenían en silencio, simplemente escuchando la brisa soplar

-perdí por completo la semana…- otorgaba Issei fastidiado -… tenía que haber encontrado alguna forma de hacerme más poderoso para lo que nos viene mañana.

Vali intrigado miraba de soslayo a Issei, mirando como este se recriminaba a si mismo con una seriedad absoluta

-en términos de poder creo que estamos a la medida…- otorgaba Vali con sus manos en sus bolsillos -… no solamente contamos con los dos dragones legendarios, ¿tenemos más aliados según tu no es así?...-

-contacte a uno que otro idiota para esta batalla, con suerte serán todo lo que necesitemos para detener a los invasores…-

-detener a los invasores no es suficiente Vali…- contestaba Issei mirando con cierta inseguridad a su compañero -…ojala todo esto fuera únicamente por detener a esos cabrones, lo que me asusta y por lo que estoy pidiendo ayuda es porque no quiero que nadie inocente muera en esta pelea… recuerda, quienes van a llegar mañana vienen con la intensión de arrasar con todo y esta ciudad es su puerta de entrada…-

Vali se mantenía en silencio, en otro momento hubiera argumentado que aquello era una completa estupidez, pérdida de tiempo y demás, sin embargo, bastaron cinco días junto al intento de superhéroe y tres de estos sumergido en estupefacientes para entender mejor el por qué en la forma de actual de él, y lo más importante, que era completamente sincera y mucho más que una fantasía adolescente

 _Mientras el resto de sus compañeros y cercanos seguían sumidos en el efecto de las interesantes sustancias alucinógenas, ambos dragones celestiales en otra zona de la ciudad se encontraban sentados en la calle recostados totalmente borrachos y drogados, casi pareciendo ya muñecos de trapo tamaño real que seres vivos_

 _-sabes Hyodo….- bufaba Vali alzando una botella de Heiniken dándole un profundo trago a esta -…tu eres superhéroe por qué quieres…o por qué quieres mojar con alguien diciendo… uhhh, mírenme ¡soy un superhéroe!...-_

 _-¿anta baka?...- contestaba Issei tan ido que ni era capaz de alzar su cabeza mientras estaba recostado contra un árbol y la heladera donde ambos tenían sus bebidas -…¿para qué me disfrazaría de superhéroe si quisiera mojar? Si fuera así simplemente usaría mi aura de dragón para follar…-_

 _Diciendo eso, alzaba su mano para darle una bocanada a su cigarrillo que por supuesto no era de tabaco alguno sino de otra sustancia más cercana a amsterdam que Lisboa_

 _-entonces ¿es porque es coool?...- preguntaba el blanco de nuevo_

 _\- si fuera simplemente por ser coool iría a todas partes con mi armadura puesta y dudo que haya algo más cool que una armadura de dragón que podría ser un diseño de Mecha del anime actual… no es por lo cool… bueno, en un principio lo era, yo era un crio y pensaba que super sentai era lo mejor que le había pasado a la humanidad desde la pornografía…-_

 _Vali desvariando giraba su cabeza para ver al castaño darle otra inhalada a su cigarrillo de sustancia verde semilegalizada_

 _-¿entonces por qué es?.. Preguntaba Vali intrigado -…supuse que lo harías por el prestigio o la fama, sino, no veo la razón para esforzarse de más en eso… incluso si tu objetivo es evitar que se propague el mal hacerlo de manera menos estrafalaria tendría más sentido.-_

 _Issei por supuesto asentia_

 _-en eso tienes razón… hay muchas más formas de hacer las cosas fácil…- contestaba el castaño abriendo la hielera y pasándole una cerveza al blanco mientras él tomaba la suya -…pero tristemente, el camino fácil es el que siempre ha llevado a que las cosas terminen mal…-_

 _Vali en silencio prestaba atención, haciendo que su mundo solamente fuera ocupado por Issei y por él y no por los carros en llamas que estaban alrededor de ambos_

 _-en el mundo suceden cosas malas a gente que no lo merece… ambos estaremos de acuerdo en eso…- contaba Issei señalándose a sí mismo y a Vali -…y simplemente por más poderoso que quieras ser, no eres omnipotente para evitar que las personas se hagan daño entre ellas ni para proteger a los débiles… hagas lo que hagas siempre morirá un niño, siempre una esposa será golpeada, siempre alguien firmara un formulario para entrar en un reality show… si piensas en eso obsesionándote con la idea de no querer que nadie salga lastimado, simplemente terminaras rompiendo tu corazón en pedazos…-_

 _Vali cerraba sus ojos asintiendo, eso era algo de lo que era consciente, si el bien era bastante poderoso, aun no podía con poder bruto superar muchos de las dificultades a las que se enfrentaba, no se imaginaba usar aún más esfuerzo simplemente por algo que no era beneficioso para él como lo proponía Issei_

 _-nuestros destinos están atados a seres que eventualmente acabaran con todo lo que haya alrededor de ellos cuando se encuentren, también a ser manipulados en un juego de sombras que se lleva a cabo en el mundo sobrenatural donde la humanidad es el premio final y aun sin todo esto estamos sujetos a morir en algún momento por alguna mala coincidencia ¡la vida es dura hermano!...- alzaba la voz el castaño un tanto sentimental -…sin embargo, hay cosas buenas también, cosas por las que creo que valen la pena lucha… y no me refiero a un ideal político de segunda o la supremacía mía o de alguien más…no, yo creo en que el mundo sería un mejor lugar si todos disfrutáramos de una buena familia, de unos amigos ruidosos y de un plato de comida caliente…-_

 _-lo que dices es idealista absurdamente…- replicaba Vali un poco sentido por su estado de intoxicación -¿…estas diciendo que pretendes que todas las personas sean felices dentro de sus propias familias?-_

 _El castaño estallaba inmediatamente en carcajadas_

 _-Por supuesto que no, sin embargo, usando este poder que se me ha dado únicamente para proteger a las personas de las amenazas del mundo sobrenatural más que por mi propia gloria personal , quizás pueda enseñarle a los demás a que no solo hay seres corruptos que buscan su propio beneficio en pos de los demás… sino que también hay personas dispuestas a mirar por el bienestar de los demás… no como un objetivo indispensable en la vida de uno porque eso es reducir todo a una ridícula visión maniqueista… sino como algo que podemos aplicar a nuestro día a día…no necesariamente como un superhéroe, sino también como amigos y vecinos-_

 _Diciendo eso Issei se giraba a ver a Vali no con hostilidad ni nada que se le pareciera, sino con una sonrisa genuina fraterna_

 _-¿sabes cuantas cosas en el mundo mejorarían si en el mundo nadie tomara lo que no es de uno y siempre se rigiera por las nociones mínimas de ética?...¡ahora imagínate si uno de los seres más poderosos conocidos en el mundo sobrenatural no peleara para su beneficio propio sino para demostrarles a los demás que siempre puede haber una mano amiga que se les extienda cuando ellos la pidan?... No pretendo cambiar el mundo a corto plazo con mis acciones Vali, pero si en mi vida como superhéroe logro que el mundo sea así sea un poquito un lugar mejor… hombre, me daría por satisfecho y moriría con una sonrisa en el rostro…-_

 _Vali se quedaba en silencio, sin embargo, el ideal que se le había expuesto aun para su orgullo le había tocado una fibra sensible, después de todo, era exactamente esa clase de persona por la que él hubiera pedido cuando su padre trato de asesinarlo por orden de su abuelo_

 _-quizás, lo único que hace falta es darle a las personas algo de esperanza en que aún hay cosas buenas allá afuera, y es porque quiero ser esa clase de persona que me volví un superhéroe…-_

-bueno, supongo que mañana es el día donde podrás cumplir tu ideal como superhéroe…- bufaba Vali cruzado de brazos -…tengo que decir que esto marca un precedente interesante…si tú eres el héroe… no me queda otra a mi más que ser un villano…-

-no lo creo…- bufaba Issei con seriedad con sus manos en sus bolsillos -…independiente de la razón que sea, si te quedas acá conmigo para luchar arriesgando tu vida entonces ya no eres un enemigo, eres un compañero y un amigo…-

Vali simplemente se mantenía en silencio

-no puedes ir por la vida diciéndole a alguien a quien le rompiste los brazos hasta desfigurarlos que eres su amigo…-

-hashtag el blanco me lo chupa…- contestaba Issei crédulamente mientras de su celular sacaba la última imagen posteada a Twitter de Vali con sus brazos torcidos y deformados en un nudo

Por supuesto una vena aparecía en la frente del dragón emperador blanco

Aun asi ambos volvían a su silencio amable, simplemente contemplando la vista de la ciudad

-si sabes que posiblemente vayamos a morir mañana… ¿no deberías ir a despedirte de las personas importantes para ti?...-

A la pregunta de Issei Vali meditaba con detenimiento

-tristemente la única persona con la que tengo cierto lazo afectivo está muy lejos, asi que no se puede hacer nada, Kuroka ya llamo al resto de la pandilla por lo que si la palmo la palmamos todos…-

Issei sonreía por lo bajo, el grupo completo de Vali eran conocidos como unas bestias pardas de las zonas de combate, algunos de ellos incluso eran descendientes directos de Arturia Pendragon y Morgana Le Fay

-¿y tú que harás Hyodo?...- preguntaba Vali alzando una ceja -…tu sabes cómo se pondrán las cosas, ¿no hay alguien especial a quien quisieras decirle algo antes de que todo comience y se dé el peor escenario posible?...-

Para extrañeza del albino, una sonrisa trémula se posaba en el rostro de Issei

-por las fechas en las que descubrí mi poder tenía una amiga la cual murió por que idiotas querían usarla para acercarse a mí, a mis padres los envié a un crucero todo pago por una larga temporada por que no falta el trastornado que los quiera usar para amenazarme…-

Vali en ese punto titubeo puesto que ese era uno de sus ideas principales para acercarse a Hyodo Issei si este se resistía mucho a pelear

-y ahora hay una persona muy importante en mi corazón que puede verse lastimada por todo lo que está ocurriendo acá, todo por mi culpa…- susurraba Issei girando a ver al albino cerrando sus ojos nerviosamente -…en el momento en el que elegí usar esta mascara, elegí de la misma manera estar completamente solo, quienes se acerquen a mi terminaran lastimados…-

No era para menos, justo en ese momento donde mayor miedo estaba sintiendo por su vida, Issei únicamente pensaba en la imagen de Izana muerta recostada contra el árbol cada que pensaba en la idea de ir a compartir unos últimos minutos con alguien cercano a él, la sola idea le hacía querer vomitar

Quería desahogarse, pero no podía hacerlo

Quería contarle a alguien que estaba muriéndose del miedo, pero era imposible

Vali guardo silencio cuando vio correr una lágrima solitaria sobre la mejilla de su rival, en parte entendía el sentimiento de este y lo que atañía el camino que había escogido para ser poderoso… no, para ser el héroe que el mundo necesitaba

Aun asi, de manera fraterna extendía su puño a su costado, llamando la atención de Issei

-supongo que entonces no nos queda más que proteger esta mísera y triste ciudad y salir todos con vida…- bufo el albino cerrando sus ojos con confianza -…cuando todo esto termine tendremos un segundo enfrentamiento… esta vez estaré preparado...-

Issei extrañado por el gesto de camaradería de Vali reacciono, sonriendo confiadamente

-como quiera blanquito, prepárate por que esta vez no serán solamente los brazos…-

Finiquitaban ambos chocando sus puños en señal de hermandad y respeto

-a todas estas…- retomaba la conversación Issei -…¿Albion alguna vez te ha explicado porque estamos sujetos a querer matarnos entre los rojos y los blancos?...- preguntaba Issei genuinamente intrigado -…es decir, si, ambos estamos en buen rollo acá, pero no creo ser el único al que le provocan ganas de partirte la cara…-

-cierto…- contestaba Vali serio -… desde tiempos antiguos dragón rojo y dragón blanco se han encontrado en incontables de batalla llevando el caos y la destrucción a todo lugar que han tocado, supongo que será algo en el código genético de ambos o su necesidad de posicionarse como los machos alfas de sus respectivas razas…-

 _\- De hecho, ahora que lo preguntan ambos…-_ se agregaba Ddraig a la charla _-… esto no tiene nada que ver legítimamente con los genes míos o de Albion, la razón es simplemente porque ambos configuramos la Boosted Gear y la Divine Dividing para que reaccionaran negativamente tan pronto estuvieran cerca de una misma área...-_

Tanto Vali como Issei abrieron sus ojos a más no poder

-¡¿pero por qué coño hicieron eso par de lagartijas psicópatas?!...- exclamaba Issei aterrado -…¡básicamente el conflicto que ha llevado al fin de imperios y miles de cientos de vidas desde que ustedes dos fueron sellados básicamente es porque ustedes lo querían así por qué si?!¡¿Sin razones de supremacía o de raza y demás?!...-

 _-bueno, obvio que ver cuál de los dos tiene mejores portadores cuenta como un móvil…-_ Contestaba Ddraig serio _-… sin embargo el Dios de la biblia nos destrozó en pedazos y nos puso dentro de estos asquerosos artefactos sin posibilidad de escapar condenándonos a un ciclo infinito de reencarnaciones en vidas humanas como simples baterías de una Sacred Gear ¿acaso creen que Albion y yo no encontraríamos alguna forma de entretenernos con este puto castigo?...-_

 _-es cierto…-_ Esta vez era Albion quien hablaba _-… si vamos a pasar el resto de la eternidad bajo estas condiciones prefiero al menos que de vez en cuando pasen unas cuantas interesantes obligando a quienes nos poseen a que se maten entre ellos…-_

Tanto Vali como Issei se miraban en silencio

-par de sádicos asquerosos…- finiquitaba Vali para luego nuevamente posar su mirada en la ciudad, tanto el como Issei entendían que esa noche ninguno de los dos se irían a dormir, después de todo

 **La invasión estaba a punto de empezar… la pelea en la ciudad por el destino del mundo entero**

* * *

 **FINAL CAPITULO 11**


	14. OVA 3

**Una promesa de la infancia determinara el camino que seguira Hyodo Issei a lo largo de su vida, el camino de la justicia, el camino del super héroe que pelee en nombre de los debiles e indefensos... pero ¿lo estara haciendo bien?¿que es lo que realmente significa ser un super héroe?**

* * *

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: La mejor pareja del anime es la del monje Miroku y Sango la exterminadora de monstruos, habiendo exclarecido eso, prosigo**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad 2: La saga de Mass Effect es lo mejor desde el porno gratuito**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad 3: Larga vida al higado emperador carmesi**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad 4: la cancion usada en este cap es el Opening 1 de Re: Creators, Gravity wall**

 **Habiendo esclarecido eso, prosigo**

* * *

 **MR. NBA: De hecho en parte el referente en toda esa locura si fue lo de las peliculas de que paso ayer, sin embargo el referente de la droga no era del video de Dayo, sino de uno titulado "Elmo on Drugs" deberia pilarlo en Youtube ya que son los mejores diecinueve segundos mejor invertidos de la comedia. de ahi todas las cosas que dices que pasaron**

 **ANTIFANBOY: jejeje bueno, es que la comedia de este fic toma mucho de las series "Abridged" que basicamente toman la personalidad original de los personajes que adapten y las retuercen exagerandolas y ciñendolas levemente al ridiculo, en este caso la dependencia de Vali de hacer lo que sea necesario para hacerse mas fuerte y para pelear contra Issei para cumplir el destino de los dragones celestiales, por lo que bueno, sigue cumpliendo como fanfic por lo que si bien no es la linea canon, si lo piensas en detalle ninguno de los personajes se ha salido mucho de las bases de su personalidad (la tendencia suicida de Asia por ejemplo es por la depresion de todas las cosas malas que le han pasado tanto en el pasado como en el presente, solamente que aca no basta un Issei haciendo de puente colgante para que ella supere el trauma que la marco con lo de Raynare y Diodora)**

 **GUERREROWALKER: hombre, es que ya hacia falta un Vali mas participativo (o cualquier figura masculina) que sirviera mas que para un punch bag, hacer de patiño o para colar un harem de segunda, me doy por satisfecho habiendo hecho eso**

 **MIGUELZERO24: siempre le hecho ganas papa**

 **GJR-SAMA: Eres un enfermo, pero tIenes mi aprobacion**

 **NICKTHENEW16: Metete tu poligamia por entre las nalgas chico, aca hay hamor del bueno y especial, (Hamor con H por que es raro, esta mal, pero es especial)**

 **ERENDIR: por que algo me dice que conoces demasiado sobre esta clase de juergas?**

 **ZASETSU04: hombre gracias, la idea era darle algo mas de dinamismo a los personajes, esa es la ventaja de escribir una comedia, me alegra de que te satisfaga**

 **FWTERRORISTA: el lefazo ya es el trending de este fic, hashtag la paraste de pecho bostera, y bueno, lo de Asia es literal problemas de depresion clinica por su trauma, ya ahondaremos en la solucion mas adelante, solucion estilo Blaze**

 **ITZKAISORD: yo se que me esperaras toda tu vida wapo**

 **OLAKEACE3225022: Otro de los topicos de la serie explicados sutilmente por su servidor, de nada**

 **ROY4: creo que ya hemos hablado de esto**

* * *

 _And now the world is asleep_  
 _How will you ever wake her up when she is deep in her dreams, wishing_  
 _And yet so many die_  
 _And still we think that it is all about us_  
 _It's all about you_  
 _You sold your soul to the evil and the lust_  
 _And the passion and the money and you_  
 _Innocent ones die, people hunger for decades_  
 _Suffer under civilized armed-robbers, modern slaveholders_

 _Can you feel my heart is beating_  
 _Can you see the pain you're causing_  
 _Can you feel my heart is beating_  
 _Can you see the pain you're causing_

 _Blood blood blood keeps rushing_

 _ **Nneka - Heartbeat**_

* * *

 **Superhero**

 **Dragon Among Us: Ova 3**

* * *

 _ **Advertencia: este capitulo se leera en blanco y negro**_

* * *

-es tarde…-

Es lo primero que escapa de mi boca en un vaho helado mientras miro por la ventana de la cocina, son poco más de las diez de la noche y en esta temporada decembrina no es la mejor idea estar afuera con ese horrible frio que se te mete hasta los huesos, si bien miro distraído al paisaje que me ofrece este triste apartamento, mis manos no dejan de trabajar con unos tomates y unas cebollas, digo trabajar porque lo que está quedando en la tabla de picar de mi intento de corte de cocina es un puto desastre como para llamarlo cocinar sin sonar pretencioso

-bueno, que se le hace…- susurro sin más y continuo sin premura alguna, esto de aprender a cocinar es complicado, no se pasan diecisiete años sin tocar un cuchillo de cocina para que luego te toque aprender a hacerlo para evitar que tu dieta se base únicamente en comida chatarra y tu bolsillo se vaya al carajo, en fin, este es el sueño adolescente ¿no es así? Dejar la casa lo más rápido posible para pasarla bomba

Ya se acerca navidad y en estos momentos no puedo evitar mirar con un poco de nostalgia atrás, el año pasado en este mismo día Otou san se encontraba corriendo por todos lados preguntando por las decoraciones especiales que quería para la casa mientras que kaa san luchaba desesperada por cocinar correctamente la pierna de res que le habían regalado en la empresa, eran momentos algo tensos en la casa, pero pese a los afanes, el ambiente seguía siendo jovial y alegre, es extraño, mis padres siempre se comportaban de manera más juvenil de lo que yo lo hacía a veces…

…y ahora las cosas han cambiado, aquí no hace tanto frio pese a ser un lugar más bien falto de espacio con una calefacción inexistente, el precio del alquiler es barato y nos queda fácil pagarlo entre ambos, una habitación, un baño y la sala comedor con un espacio pequeño para la cocina anexo a la parte posterior, si comparamos, nuestro piso mide la mitad que el primer piso de la casa de mis padres

 _-Issei chan, entendemos que estorbamos…-_

 _-¡no!¡eso no es para nada cierto, papa, mama!-_

 _-no tienes que justificarlo, entendemos que te preocupas por nosotros, por eso…sniff…querido…-_

Sabes que tu corazón se rompió en pedazos cuando ves a tu propia madre llorar sin poder continuar hablando, sus palabras quedaron grabadas con fuego en lo más profundo de mi ser cuando tome mi decisión final, tristemente eso significo también mi despedida, y bienvenida al mundo de los adultos

Tras unos minutos cocinando, solo queda esperar a que los distintos platos terminen de estar en su punto por lo que puedo permitirme sentarme un rato en el kokatsu para relajarme y abrigarme un poco, sobre este hay un modesto desastre de papeles de todo tipo, afiches, los primeros números de mis comics, papeles de toda clase que solo importan para el dinero como recibos y demás, las cartas de recomendación de la escuela

 _Hyodo kun, siento que tenga que ser así… pero es peligroso para nosotros mantenerte en esta escuela tras… bueno, nunca espere que tu fueras blaze honestamente, lo siento_

Las clases en línea no son difíciles, eso sí, es mejor estar al tanto de a quienes uno les esta consignando dinero, lo último que quiero es que al momento de reclamar mi diploma de grado me salgan con un dedo parado

Mis divagaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de unos pasos subiendo las escaleras de metal que dan al corredor que conecta con la entrada de la casa, esos pasos contundentes son el sonido de sus tacones

-¡tadaima!-

Y tal como es costumbre en ella, con un ímpetu que aún me saca sonrisas y unos cuantos nerviosismos incomodos, Izana abre la puerta golpeándola con su palma con su típica sonrisa confiada y brillante, para luego mirarme sentado ojeando mis trabajos para la escuela

-okaeri Izana…- saludo con una sonrisa tonta

Como siempre, la energía que ella irradia me deja embelesado de inmediato, es increíble cómo han pasado los años y ese rasgo tan llamativo de ella, su excentricidad, sigue ahí, y no pareciese que fuera a desaparecer nunca, lo único que ha hecho el tiempo es permitir que ella lo aderece con su estilo de vida tan salvaje, actualmente lleva vistiendo un vestido ajustado negro de una sola pieza que combina con una chaqueta roja que llega hasta el nacimiento de su abdomen, sus botas se han ido para complementar su atuendo con unos pronunciados tacones

Como si supiese que la estoy contemplando como la diosa que es, no demora en esbozar una sonrisa triunfante pasándose la mano por su flequillo rebelde

-¿y bien?¿qué opinas?...- me pregunta expectante pero confiada, su cabello rojizo ahora es acompañado por unas cuantas extensiones de color negro que caen del frente de sus orejas hasta su busto y el flequillo que cubría su ojo parchado ahora está teñido de un color verde oscuro

-me encanta…- contesto anonadado, es difícil no hacerlo con ella

Habiendo dicho eso, sus ojos se llenan de una agradecida felicidad, haciendo que ella finalmente entrase a la casa tirando tanto su maleta como el estuche de su maleta por ahí como quien arroja una bolsa de basura a la calle, para recogerlos nuevamente el día de mañana del mismo suelo donde los dejo

-entonces…¿haciendo la tarea?...- me pregunto sentándose al lado mío, mirando los papeles no demorando en ojear también unos cuantos cheques y papeles demás de garantías de pago y tantos otros recibos que la verdad me tocan las pelotas

-y también la comida…- contesto victorioso, mirando a la estufa donde ya se estaba cociendo en su punto la afrenta contra la naturaleza que llamo guisado

-sí, ya lo noté…- contesta ella dedicándome una sonrisa amena -…trate por nuestro bienestar de ignorar el aroma y hacer creer que no existía, pero creo que no se puede hacer nada…-

Si lo sé, apesto, gracias por notarlo… pronto ella se da cuenta de mi recentismo disimulado por lo que su expresión se tuerce en una más amable

-vamos, es broma tigre…- me dice con dulzura mientras se devuelve hacia su maleta -…al menos a ti el guiso no te queda como una babosa pidiendo clemencia, además no te pasas de sal como pasa conmigo…-

-si pero en cambio mi comida es más insípida que una relación con Sona Sitri…-

La sala se llena de nuestra risa con ese apunte

-bueno, si quiere podemos comer lo que preparas, pero…- diciendo eso, ella saca un par de portátiles de comida sellado con sus propias bebidas… extraño ¿Cómo no se regaron cuando ella las estrello su maleta contra el piso? Bah, ¿a quién le importa? -…también podemos comer de Reggis que traje hoy…-

Mi cocina pseudo magistral contra el menú especial de un establecimiento de pollo broaster de calidad a nivel internacional

Mmmmm

-venga el pollo…-

¿para qué pensarlo tanto?

-¿y qué haremos con lo que estas preparando?...- me pregunta jocosa

-ya el perro de la esquina se lo comerá con gusto cuando saquemos la basura…-

-despiadado…- me responde en tono quejumbroso -…¿Qué te ha hecho a ti ese pobre animalito para querer maltratarlo así?...-

Como era de esperar, la respuesta más gentil que pude darle fue estamparle uno de los cojines que tenía a mi lado en toda su cara

De nuevo, tras ese arrebato, estamos riéndonos de nuevo, es extraño, nunca pensé que el momento de mi vida donde tuviese que abandonarlo todo llegase tan pronto, sabía que tenía que madurar más rápido que los demás, y todo esto de ser superhéroe de alguna manera ha sido más difícil de lo que yo pensé, pero, al menos…la tengo a ella, ella es todo lo que me queda en este momento y es gracias a eso que no termine rompiéndome cuando decidí darle la espalda a todos los demás

 _¡ya déjalos Issei!¡tú no les debes nada! -_

Al principio era ilógico que pensase que eso era así, es cierto, no tenía ninguna obligación con nada del mundo sobrenatural, con la iglesia, con los demonios, nada. Sin embargo, esto de ser superhéroe… siempre lo quise porque yo quería ser la primera persona a la que quienes estuviesen en problemas acudieran, de algo debería servir tener el Dragon emperador rojo en mi interior más que para cumplir un destino preestablecido de caos y de destrucción, quería ser el faro de esperanza para los demás

Pero

El tiempo le dio la razón a Izana, el mundo sobrenatural no es uno que merezca esa clase de sacrificios, al final escogí un bando y pese a que es una decisión que me quito tanto, es una de la cual no me arrepentiré jamás

* * *

Ahí va de nuevo

Trata de aparentarlo con su sonrisa tonta, pero conozco sus gestos y mañas, cuando posa su puño en su mentón es porque esta pensativo y tristemente se la razón

Estamos en diciembre, a poco menos de una semana de navidad, la primera que el pasa lejos de su familia, en repetidas veces le dije que no era necesario que hiciera todo esto por mí, pero lejos de pensar en cambiar su punto de vista, me mira con mayor firmeza y sin palabras me da a entender que no daría su brazo a torcer

Aun así, no debo dudar que este maldiciéndome en silencio en este momento

No solo fue que tuviese que alejarse de su familia, en su momento, le pedí que abandonara todo lo demás

No pensé que se lo fuese a tomar tan apecho cuando las cosas se salieron de control hace un tiempo ya

 _Fue hace ya tiempo, no puedo decir que recuerdo todas las cosas con detalle, solo que tras la batalla contra Loki varios miembros del clan Gremory iban a ser ascendidos o algo por el estilo, nunca le preste atención real a esa parte, mientras que a Issei le iban a hacer una condecoración o yo que se, cuando le estaban contando sobre eso me limite a hacerme a un lado, sacar una chupeta y perderme en mi Facebook rogando porque toda esa parafernalia grandilocuente sobre menciones honorificas y felicitaciones hipócritas terminase pronto, por supuesto yo me negué de primera mano a ir al inframundo cuando Issei me pregunto si quería ir con él, pero al final cedi puesto que el resto de idiotas sobrenaturales de la escuela también insistieron… en principio eso no me importaría menos, pero tras todo lo que le estaba haciendo a Irina, no sentía ganas de hacerme enemiga de más personas_

 _Al principio todo iba bien, como es costumbre en los demonios, el hotel donde se estaba haciendo la celebración haría quedar el Burj al arab como si fuese un motel de mala muerte, tras unos combates que presentaron Yuuto Kiba y Akeno Himejima el resto fue protocolo y celebración en la recepción del lugar_

 _Luego de eso, todo se volvió un caos_

 _Todo comenzó como comienza casi siempre todas nuestras extrañas aventuras, entra el villano de turno y plantea un problema, esta ocasión fue cortesía de un sujeto descendiente de algún héroe chino de nombre gracioso, que según entiendo empuñaba la lanza que atravesó la carne de Jesucristo salvador… lanza que curiosamente pese a pertenecer a ese argot todas sus técnicas tenían nombres en chino y … no me pondré a divagar en el sin sentido de eso, lo normal hubiese sido continuar por el conducto regular, el villano planteo su problema, se le dio a tomar por culo y se acabo_

 _Esta vez no fue así_

 _Era extraño, era la primera vez que vi a un solo sujeto barrer el piso con enemigos que se considerarían arrebatadoramente superiores a él en su condición de humano, Issei es el mismo caso, pero la mente maquiavélica y amoral de Cao Cao es algo que, pese a que me disgusté aceptarlo, le dio la ventaja por sobre la ética de la justicia de él_

 _Las cosas se habían descontrolado horriblemente, Rias Gremory y su grupo, el mismísimo líder de los ángeles caídos e incluso el Hakuryuukou habían caído en combate y el último hombre en pie, era Issei_

 _-para ser honesto, no entiendo que haces aquí Hyodo Issei…- otorgo el descendiente chino mirando con cierta indiferencia a Issei -…que yo recuerde, tus asuntos no son con el inframundo_

 _-lo se… estoy de acuerdo con eso…- contesto como siempre confiado -…sin embargo, sabes que no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados al ver lo que le hiciste a Ophis…-_

 _Aun a lo lejos, pude ver como la mirada del portador de la longinus suprema se afilaba_

 _-por respeto a tu papel como protector de los humanos te daré una última oportunidad…- bufo este con tono autoritario, parado sobre la esfera de energía invocada de su lanza -…retírate de aquí, mi lucha no es contigo…-_

 _No recuerdo mucho mas de que fue la charla, estoy segura de que ambos siguieron debatiendo sobre sus respectivos papeles, pero antes de darme cuenta, yo misma quede atrapada en el fuego enemigo_

 _No…, estoy siendo condescendiente conmigo misma, no recuerdo absolutamente nada, todo lo que puedo rememorar es ese horrible frio indoloro que se sintió por mi cuerpo cuando inconsciente quede atrapada en la oscuridad absoluta de aquel limbo entre la vida y la muerte_

 _Estaba oscuro, no dolía, pero no hacia frio ni calor, no sentía mis brazos ni mis piernas, no, no sentía nada de mi propio cuerpo y tampoco era capaz de pensar en nada, era la absoluta capitulación de la inercia y la neutralidad_

 _A día de hoy me sigo preguntando… ¿acaso eso era estar muerta?_

 _Lo que, si recuerdo con opresión en mi pecho, fueron las distintas sensaciones que me arrancaron de ese vacío, el silencio absoluto era roto poco a poco por un llanto desconsolado y desgarrador y mi cuerpo el cual hasta hacia unos instantes se sentía como si fuese el de un títere hecho de madera al que le cortaron las cuerdas, ahora sentía el calor de un abrazo asfixiante_

 _Abriendo mis ojos nuevamente sentía que mi cabeza me mataría del dolor tan horrible que me aquejaba y el doloroso llanto que resonaba sobre mí en ese momento solo hacia peor las cosas, buscando entender que me había ocurrido me vi a mi misma siendo abrazada y reposada sobre ese pecho familiar, ambos estábamos en el suelo sobre un charco de nuestra propia sangre mientras que quien me sostenía, gritaba y lloraba desconsoladamente al aire sin importarle su condición o salud, dejándome solo ver las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas corriendo la sangre de su rostro y dejándola caer en mi frente_

 _No demore en darme cuenta cual herida estaba, mas, sin embargo, yo no era la única_

 _-¿Issei?...-_

 _Como si hubiese sido la más cruel de las descargas eléctricas, cuando llame a su nombre, su adolorido grito de tristeza ceso, volteando a ver con trémula incredulidad, casi como si no creyese el que yo le estuviese hablando_

 _-¿Izana?...-_

 _Me pregunto cambiando la forma en la que me miraba, pasaron varios segundos, pero pude ver como su tristeza desapareció en un mar de gratitud que sintió en ese momento, me miraba como si el que le hubiese respondido hubiese sido el deseo concedido más importante que pudo tener en su vida_

 _No entendía mucho en ese momento, pero yo también comencé a llorar, me dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba segura de que ambos estábamos parcialmente muertos_

 _Pero estaba agradecida, paso un tiempo en el que estuvimos en el suelo antes de recibir ayuda, pero ese tiempo me basto para entender que por un momento, él pensó que me había perdido, y eso es lo último que yo hubiese querido que ocurriera, no por mí, sino porque se cuan horrible hubiese sido para él el haberme visto morir en una de sus peleas, siempre ha sido una persona que ha cargado con culpas que no han sido suyas desde ese incidente hace tantos años cuando conocimos a Agrias y a Whistler, aun cuando yo misma me metían en problemas que amenazaban mi vida, podía sentir el arrobo suyo por velar por mi bienestar a costa del suyo_

 _No me perdonaría el que por mi culpa él se sintiese miserable_

Pese a lo horrible que fue en su momento, ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar ese tema sobre esa tarde en el hotel, lo que si fue evidente fue el cambio de comportamiento de Issei para con todo lo que se relacionaba con el mundo sobrenatural

No sé qué tanto hablo el con Cao Cao o que averiguo después de ese incidente, pero supe que todo había llegado a su cenit cuando le vi confrontar a con indiferencia a la naciente alianza entre los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos

 _-¿ustedes sabían sobre lo que Cao Cao iba a hacer no es así?-_

Pregunto con un tono de voz que jamás le había conocido, todo aire jovial, alegre, incluso sereno o tranquilo había desaparecido y solo quedaron palabras dichas con un estoicismo que podría helar la piel del mas indiferente

No estaba entendiendo que estaba ocurriendo bien, pero ver a Rias Gremory y a sus súbditos desviar sus miradas avergonzados me hizo entender que algo había ocurrido

 _-el que Izana fuese a su celebración, era parte del plan…-_

Ciertamente detesto a los demonios o cualquiera de esos pelagatos sobrenaturales, los odio con ganas, sin embargo, les otorgo que pese a todo, al igual que nosotros, al menos esos de ahí son adolescentes, sus mentes aun distan mucho de maquinar planes que tengan como base el engaño a quienes confían en ellos, pero todos pertenecen a grupos cuyos líderes priman sus objetivos por sobre los medios para llegar a este

Por eso mismo, aún recuerdo cuanto me impactaron las palabras que Issei le dirigió a Irina en ese momento

 _-lo siento Irina, pero de ahora en adelante ustedes son mis enemigos…y no dudare en aplastarlos-_

 _-ya veo…- fue lo único que ella respondió posando su mano delante de su rostro, apretando sus labios con impotencia tratando de disimular lo más posible su llanto_

Todo ha sido una espiral descendente desde que su identidad como Blaze fue revelada en medio de la pelea en Kioto contra la facción de los héroes, al principio los demonios, ángeles caídos y demás buscaron acercarse a él en la escuela, pero por su constante negativa, comenzaron a verlo más como una amenaza, aislándolo más y mas

Es lo normal, una espada que no tiene dueño es propensa a que alguien más la empuñe y la use para herirte, sin estar atado a nada, Issei era una amenaza latente para cualquier ser sobrenatural

Si bien la iglesia sabia sobre su secreto por parte de Agrias, la organización entera también fue inclemente con su ser, obligaron a Irina y Xenovia a tomar partido entre ellas y él, y si bien ambas estuvieron de nuestra parte al principio

Todo cambio cuando Issei mismo las aparto

 _SMASH_

 _Sin ninguna clase de advertencia previa, Xenovia le había arrojado un fuerte derechazo a la quijada de Issei, tirándolo al suelo, ella a diferencia de Irina no dijo nada en absoluto, pero se podía ver como su expresión normalmente serena y estoica ahora estaba torcida por el llanto contenido de ella_

Él en ningún momento en el pasado le hubiese dado la espalda a Irina, estaba totalmente enamorado de ella y el sentimiento era mutuo, era un noviazgo perfecto, lo sé porque lo vi en primera fila desde el principio, desde la noche en la que ella apareció en casa de la señora Hyodo hasta el día en el que ambos me confesaron cuan intima ya era su relación

Sentí unos celos grotescos que a día de hoy me hacen sentir avergonzada, soy una chica enamorada, es normal que me sienta así cuando veo al chico que ha cuidado de mi desde nuestra tierna infancia dándole todo su afecto a otra mujer, pero no negare la verdad

Issei no estaba obligado a abandonar a sus amigos, su escuela, a sus padres… ¡todo eso fue mi culpa! Estoy segura de que Irina sin pensárselo dos veces hubiese alzado su espada por él, así como Xenovia, estoy seguro que Rias Gremory hubiese puesto su nombre en la línea por defenderlo

Pero el moralmente no podía recibir su apoyo, no se sentía digno de este

Porque yo lo obligue a que jugase con la confianza de ellos, en especial de Irina al haberme convertido en su amante, por haber roto la relación que tenían

 _-así que… ¿las cosas están bien entre ustedes...?-_

 _No duden de que pregunte eso con toda honestidad, en serio, se lo importante que es para Issei que él e Irina estén en buenos términos, las cosas estuvieron algo tensas por lo ocurrido con la pelea contra Loki, el hecho de haber usado tal técnica suicida según entiendo fue la única forma de asegurar la victoria contra un Dios mismo, pero el daño adyacente del cuerpo de Issei no solo me había sacado a mí de mis casillas, al parecer Irina misma estaba algo espaciada con sus superiores en la iglesia_

 _Cabe decir que ella duda en responder durante unos instantes, no la culpo, aún debe sentir algo de temor si no es que aversión contra mí por lo ocurrido en el hospital_

 _Por supuesto a mí no me puede importar menos_

 _-¡por supuesto!...- contesta Issei sonriente, rodeando el hombro de Irina con su brazo pegándola a él -…gracias a ti puedo decir que estaremos bien…-_

 _Actualmente los tres nos encontramos en una cafetería que nada tiene que envidiarle al nido de Hippsters que es Starbucks, sentados en una mesa de cuatro donde Issei se encuentra sentado junto a Irina mientras que yo tengo suficiente compañía con mi guitarra en el asiento del lado, cada uno tiene un juego de Muffin con Capuccino irlandés, resaltando el irlandés obviamente, departiendo de nuestra querida amistad en esta tarde de domingo que ya está muriendo, no hay conciertos por estos días, las cosas con los demonios y lo demás están relativamente bien y ya cobramos el primer pago por el primer número de "Blaze, the legend of the Crimmsonfucker"_

 _-joh vaya, eso me alegra bastante…!- contesto cerrando mis ojos dándole una mordida a mi sabroso postre_

 _El silencio vuelve a dominar nuestra mesa siendo interrumpido únicamente por el ruido de la gente pasar y el poco barullo de las charlas lejanas, no puedo decir que sea el silencio más incómodo del mundo, pero puedo entender la razón del mismo_

 _No puedo evitar suspirar fastidiada, no quiero hacerlo, pero se lo prometí a Issei_

 _-Irina…-_

 _-¿hi?...- responde de manera casi automática, como si hubiese esperado toda la tarde para que yo le dirigiese la palabra, Issei mientras nos mira con cierto interés, más expectación sobre mí, como un padre que espera paciente la disculpa de su hijo por hacer algo malo_

 _-lamento lo ocurrido en el hospital…- reclino mi cabeza mientras me disculpo -..sé que me llamaste pese a que sabias como podía reaccionar, sabias cuanto me dolería ver a Issei en ese estado, pero entendías que era algo que tenía que saber y te agradezco de corazón por eso… debí tratarte como lo hice…-_

 _Supongo que está bien esto de disculparse, no me mal entiendan, no soy una persona resentida ni nada por el estilo, pero dentro de mí, no hay ningún interés en tratar de tener una relación amistosa con Irina, con un cuerno ¡antes la detesto! Pero supongo que es un pequeño precio a pagar por mantener las apariencias_

 _Aunque claro que verla poner esa mueca de mosquita muerta me enferma a mas no poder ¿Qué le pasa a esta chica? No es como si fuese su padre quien se está disculpando con ella, es una puta atravesada que la odia a mas no poder ¿es que acaso no puede entender cuan mal me cae?_

 _-Hi Izana chan, disculpas aceptadas… entiendo que esos días no fueron fácil para ninguna de nosotras, no guardo ningún rencor contra ti…-_

 _Pfff perra estúpida_

 _-bueno, me alegra que hayan hecho las paces…- anuncia Issei con una sonrisa amplia, satisfecho por cómo se dieron las cosas_

 _Bueno, dos podemos jugar a ese juego_

 _Mientras seguimos charlando de la manera más casual, por debajo de la mesa sin que ninguno se dé cuenta me quito uno de mis tacones, la distancia entre todos los asientos es más bien corta para tropezarnos si movemos mucho las piernas, pero no la suficiente para apretujarnos, es perfecto para mi_

 _-¡!-_

 _Ante su sobresalto, Irina voltea a verlo extrañada_

 _-¿Issei, paso algo?...-_

 _-no, para nada, un leve escalofrió…- contesta este sin perder su típico temple sonriente_

 _-¿en serio?...- pregunta una vez más, supongo que Issei en ningún momento espero que hiciera esto, así que debe estar debatiéndose entre lo nervioso que esta y lo caliente que está siendo la situación, no me gusta verlo sufrir, pero tenerlo así para mi es simplemente exquisito_

 _-sí, tranquila, no pasa nada, en serio…- insiste una vez más, bueno, creo que lo sacare de esta_

 _-vamos Irina, si él dice que está bien es porque está bien…eso de estarlo acosando no es "chido" Irina-_

 _¿saben? Nunca pensé que hacerle una burla tan tonta al nombre de alguien sería suficiente para molestarla de manera lo suficientemente sutil como para no dañar el ambiente seriamente, pero si picarla de manera que estuviese estresada constantemente_

 _Y como no, sus mejillas no demoran en inflarse haciendo un mohín tierno de molestia_

 _-muuu Izana chan, ya te he dicho como detesto eso…-_

 _-¿eso qué?...- pregunto haciéndome la tonta -…si no me hablas claro no te podre entender, y eso no es "chido" Irina…-_

 _Normalmente Issei estallaría en risa conmigo, pero el hecho de tenerlo en la palma de mis pies no le permite hacer mayor movimiento por lo que se limita a reír forzadamente_

 _-¡uuuu Izana chan, no me gusta que sigas riéndote de mi nombre!-_

 _-…Bueno, bueno, está bien…- le otorgo mientras volteo a mirar seductoramente a mi hombre -…culparlo a él por haberlo estrenado…-_

 _Antes de toda esta mala obra de teatro que he tenido que montar, al igual que a muchos adolescentes, me despertaba cierta curiosidad saber cómo se sentiría tener sexo, como seria, si acaso el dolor de la primera vez era tan fuerte como decían o si el placer que proporcionaba era suficiente para que todo chaval sobreestimase tanto este episodio de sus vidas, no negare que Issei siempre despertó en mi esos placeres culposos desde que note que él era un chico y yo una chica, es carismático, es el mejor amigo que puedo desear y gracias a su papel como el héroe de la ciudad tiene abdominales para moler carne y unos brazos que ni que decir, así misma sé que tengo lo mío para destacar físicamente y desde nuestra… noche de estancia, no he dejado de sacarles partido_

 _Antes de todo esto, si bien esta curiosidad me inquietaba, le podía por mucho el pavor y el odio que le tenía al papel que mi familia había tenido que fungir como concubinas de las criaturas más grotescas y viles existentes por nuestra afinidad en la sangre, lo último que quería era que alguien me viese de esa manera, odiaba tanto esa visión_

 _Pero ahora, que me vi obligada a entregarme en cuerpo y alma a Issei con tal de salvarle la vida, ya no puedo hacer nada para evitar que las cosas se tornaran así, supongo que por eso con el tiempo, la mejor solución que encontré para superar mi asco conmigo misma, fue tratar de encontrarle desesperadamente el gusto al sexo y a la morbosidad a la que se puede llegar_

 _Aprender a disfrutar de ciertos placeres sexuales_

 _-¡si Issei, esto es tu culpa!...- lo regaña ella con su carita de niña buena, pobre tonta_

 _-si… jejeje… lo siento…- se disculpa este tonto torpemente, supongo que no se la estoy dejando fácil_

 _Después de todo, si bien estamos llevando esas típicas charlas por encima de la mesa, por debajo de la misma tengo mi pie acariciando el paquete de mi mejor amigo y debo decir por su expresión, que, si bien la situación lo incomoda, su noción de placer ya está asociada también a su sentido de supervivencia, después de todo, lo que lo está curando de su ataque suicida es el sexo recurrente que hemos estado teniendo a la espalda de Irina_

 _Eso es algo que solo sabemos los dos…y es algo a lo que le sacare provecho todo lo que pueda_

 _-bueno, chicos, si me disculpan, tengo que ir al baño a arreglarme…- anuncio aprovechando un breve momento en el que Irina se centró en su bebida para guiñarle el ojo a Issei, el entiende lo que quiero que haga en este momento_

 _-hi…- contesta él torpemente, mientras que Irina también asiente con una sonrisa brillante_

 _No siendo más me levanto de mi asiento y me dirijo hacia el baño, al entrar puedo ver que esta vacío, extraño, el local está totalmente lleno, en fin, es un buen momento para arreglar un poco mi atuendo, el peinado está en su lugar, el maquillaje funciona bien y el vestido es algo ajustado, pero definitivamente es de lo mejor que he conseguido en términos de prendas de ropa_

 _-aunque puede que sea un poco corto abajo…- murmuro mientras trato de bajármelo lo más que pueda, no es algo que me vaya a poner para salir seguido, de hecho, únicamente me lo pongo por una razón_

 _Y esa razón acaba de entrar por la puerta, por lo mismo no puedo evitar sonreír con algo de malicia_

 _-joh, pensé que te demorarías mas…-_

 _-yo también, pero siempre ha sido bastante fácil distraer a Irina…- me responde Issei mientras se acerca hacia mí, enfocando su mirada en mis manos que están apoyadas contra mis piernas_

 _Bueno, no importa, de hecho, él es la única persona a la que le permitiría verme en esta clase de atuendos… en esta clase de posición_

…..

 _Tras haber cerrado la puerta del baño, todo el ruido afuera de este había desaparecido y solo quedaba el de la respiración de ambos adolescentes rompiendo el absoluto silencio de ese espacio, Issei miraba anonadado a su amiga de toda la vida, reclinada levemente mostrándole su busto claramente delineado por el vestido de una pieza de color morado, vestido que llegaba diez centímetros por debajo de sus muslos pero que por lo entallado revelaba su figura de manera descarada cuando ella hacia movimientos amplios_

 _Tal cual como ese momento, donde ella estaba llevando sus manos por debajo de su trasero al tratar de jalar un poco de la falda hacia abajo, una chaqueta de cuello alto cubría únicamente sus brazos, hombros y parte de su espalda haciendo que el collar de hebilla que se ajustaba en su cuello culminase su seductora apariencia_

 _Al ver como su chico especial se perdía mirándola, Izana se permitía una sonrisa maliciosa_

 _-¿en serio? Eso es bueno…- contestaba ella a lo mencionado por Issei, levantándose tras haber acomodado su vestido, acercándose a paso lento hacia este -…aunque no tenemos mucho tiempo esta vez…- murmuraba ella con voz seductora al recostarse sobre el castaño delineando su pecho con su dedo índice, susurrándole al oído -…¿deberíamos aprovechar cada segundo no crees?...-_

 _De manera atontada el castaño asentía, permitiéndole a Izana retirar su rostro mirándolo con cierto sosiego y una expresión cuya coquetería era abrumadora_

 _-bueno tigre, divirtámonos…-_

 _Sin decir mucho más, la peli roja tomaba de la solapa del cuello de su camisa a Issei para entrarlo en uno de los cubículos del baño, sentándolo en la taza arrojándose sobre él plantándole un beso recostando su peso sobre él quien ni corto ni perezoso, comenzaba a poner manos a la obra, jalando el escote del traje de la peli roja para dejar libre uno de sus senos y llevando una de sus manos por debajo de la falda, buscando adentrarse lo más pronto posible debajo del tesoro que guardaba su ropa interior_

 _Izana cerraba la puerta con una palmada tirando su mano hacia atrás, que nadie los fuese a molestar en ese momento_

 _Mucho menos Irina_

 _Incluso para ella fue asombroso ver la velocidad con la que había desabrochado la camisa de Issei, dejando a la vista su torso desnudo sobre el cual ella no demoro en comenzar a recorrer con sus labios y su lengua; y asi como su pareja ya había bajado los pantys de ella con suma habilidad, ella mientras hacia su exploración su pecho, ya estaba desabrochando la correa y bajando el cierre del pantalón, dejando salir libre la erección del Dragon emperador rojo_

 _No había mucho que decir, ambos se encontraban totalmente sumidos en degustar lo más que pudiesen del cuerpo de su pareja, el espacio reducido hacia que el calor y los gemidos rápidamente los hiciesen sudar, pero así mismo, haciendo que el ambiente tras esos besos profundos, pasionales y desesperados fuese más embriagante, asi como el roce intimo entre sus cuerpos, roce más excitante al ver que no terminaban de desvestirse en ningún momento, no había tiempo para ello y ambos lo sabían_

 _Por eso mismo, sin ninguna clase de juego previo más que el que habían hecho los dedos de su compañero, Izana tomaba la erección del mismo y la apuntaba hacia la de ella, descendiendo permitiéndole la entrada de manera abrupta, haciendo que un corrientazo recorriese todo su ser así como con Issei quien por inercia no demoro en rodear la cintura de Izana comenzando a subir y bajar su cadera_

 _-ahhhh…-_

 _Los gemidos de ambos se hacían más sonoros, Izana luchaba por mantener el ritmo y el control de la situación, sin embargo, el ímpetu que Issei le ponía a su movimiento de cadera, así como la forma incluso brusca y dominante de tomarla entre sus brazos y acomodarla según su conveniencia hacia que la fuerza abandonase su cuerpo, dejándose hacer con total entrega sin ninguna clase de pudor_

 _-¡ahhhh!...-_

 _Haciendo que en muchos casos, movimientos especialmente profundos de la virilidad de Issei le arrancase espasmos más fuertes de los que ella podía manera, haciéndole rechinar sus dientes antes de volver a jadear, espasmos que por supuesto también afectaban las recepciones de placer de Issei, haciendo que lo inevitable pasase, haciendo que solo tuviera tiempo para separar a Izana lo suficiente para evitar verter su semilla dentro de ella_

 _-¡Dios!-_

 _Gimió el castaño eyaculando libremente, su semen paso por encima de la cabeza de Izana estrellándose sobre la parte superior del cubículo ya que ella se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, totalmente ruborizada y jadeando, mostrando que ella también había alcanzado el climax ante el arbitrario ímpetu de su pareja_

 _Ambos jadeaban pesadamente, mirándose entre ellos a los ojos, el cansancio se reflejaba en sus rostros_

 _Y aun así, Issei sin permiso la tomaba de su cintura, recostándola sobre él, no para continuar con el coito, simplemente para que ambos compartiesen un profundo beso_

 _-vaya… teniendo sexo así cuando tu novia está esperándonos en la mesa ¿eres una mala persona sabes?...- murmuro de manera jocosa Izana con una mirada desafiante, Issei si bien se había sentido levemente por ese comentario, se limitó a desviar su mirada al costado, su gesto no mostraba decepción o enojo, simplemente mostraba cierto cinismo_

 _-esto es necesario para salvar mi vida, así que no estoy haciendo nada malo…- murmuro este bufando un suspiro para esbozar una débil sonrisa -…¿acaso Irina no me dijo que tenía que hacer lo necesario para curarme pronto?...-_

 _Izana parpado un par de veces extrañada por tal planteamiento, para recuperar su sonrisa seductora segundos después_

 _-vaya, han pasado años desde que nos hicimos amigos, pero hasta ahora es que veo que se te está pegando algo de mi cinismo…- le decía Izana al castaño hablándole sin ninguna clase de malicia, su tono era por el contrario el de una niña sumamente alegre -…¿será que alguien estará haciendo de mala influencia?...-_

 _El tono jocoso con el que ella desafiaba a Issei antes que molestarlo le hizo dedicarle una sonrisa cariñosa_

 _-tu eres quien tuvo que superar su trauma de la infancia y entregarse en cuerpo y alma para salvarme la vida, creo que la mala influencia puedo ser yo…-_

 _Izana por supuesto no esperaba esa respuesta, esperaba que Issei se burlase o algo similar, pero no, estaba hablándole, agradecido, por lo que ambos estaban haciendo_

 _No demoro en plantarle un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Issei cerrase el ojo derecho por la fuerza que ella le imprimía a ese_

 _-tonto…- susurro por lo bajo a la oreja del castaño mientras jugaba con esta -…nunca me arrepentiría de haberme entregado a ti…-_

 _Habiendo dicho eso, la peli roja se levantaba del regazo de su pareja, acomodándose su vestido y su cabello con gestos tan tranquilos y a menos que hacía parecer que aquel sexo desenfrenado en el baño del café no había ocurrido en realidad, Issei así mismo también con un semblante digno de un trabajador empresarial comenzaba a arreglar su traje, sintiéndose no solo satisfecho sexualmente sino también descansado de la horrible opresión que le causaba en su pecho la falta de energía vital_

 _Ambos finalmente salían del cubículo, y si bien iba a salir primero del baño para hacer tiempo tal como habían hecho hasta la fecha, algo dentro de sí le hizo voltear a mirar hacia atrás, para ver a Izana mirándolo con una expresión de ensueño_

 _-desde esa noche hasta el final de mis días, mi único objetivo será que seas tan feliz como puedas serlo… por lo que no te preocupes por Irina, me gustaría tenerte solo para ti pero…- con cierta malicia ahora la carismática periodista miraba a Issei, haciéndolo sentir como un ave encerrada que estaba siendo observado por su presa -…no tienes que preocuparte por seguir con tu vida tal cual como va…_

" _-no pasara absolutamente nada-"_

 _la mirada de Issei perdió momentáneamente todo atisbo de vida en ese momento, y no era precisamente por el cansancio_

 _Habiendo dicho eso, el ojo descubierto de Izana se fijaba en una de sus extensiones, notando como esta tenía parte del semen de Issei_

 _Sin ninguna clase de asco, tomaba este en sus dedos, mientras con la otra mano despedía a Issei del lugar, no sin antes darle la visión de ella chupando el ultimo rastro de la semilla del castaño, degustándola con una sonrisa socarrona_

* * *

-Oi Izana…-

-¿uh?...-

-¿Cómo que uh?¿paso algo?...- me pregunta Issei viéndome extrañado con sus trabajos para la escuela en línea ya terminados -…te fuiste a la luna hace como cinco minutos…-

Vaya ¿en serio hice eso? Ahora que lo noto aún estamos en la sala de nuestro apartamento, con media pierna de pollo en mis manos que ya se ha enfriado

-discúlpame, estaba pensativa por algunas cosas…-

Al decirle eso, me mira con cierto escepticismo, supongo que mi tono no fue convincente

-¿hay problemas con tu gira?...-

-no, para nada…- respondo nuevamente rascándome la mejilla avergonzada por haber sido descubierta con los pies en la luna -… nada en especial…-

Una vez más, me mira inquiridoramente para luego suspirar ya más tranquilo

-bueno, si tú lo dices…- contesta antes de levantarse del Kokatsu y dirigirse a la estufa -…¿gustas algo de té?...-

-claro, está haciendo un frio del demonio…-

Habiendo dicho eso, ambos nos centramos en nuestros propios mundos, el satisfecho al menos de haber tenido una buena cena y que él te no es algo que uno pueda preparar mal de buenas a primeras y yo bueno… aquí, disfrutando de mi merecido premio por haber sincerado mis sentimientos a la fuerza

-oi Izana…- me llama Issei sin voltear a mirarme

-¿si?...-

-gracias por estar ahí siempre para mi…siempre que he estado en problemas y decaído- me confiesa aun de espalda, centrado en preparar él te mientras yo sentada a pocos metros solamente puedo suspirar

-es normal que lo haga... sabes que te amo…-

Respondo de todo corazón

Como pensé, le está doliendo más de la cuenta el estar alejado de su familia esta navidad, no es ajeno para mí el hecho de que en mi afán de querer que Issei se quedase conmigo use métodos bajos y hasta cierto punto despiadados, lo enemiste con los amigos que tenía en su escuela, lo induje a que abandonara todo lo que no tuviese que ver con el mundo de los superhéroes… más bien con nuestro pequeño paraíso que es todo lo que gira en torno a "blaze"

Lo que me hace sentir más enferma conmigo misma es que nada de esto hubiese pasado si no hubiese tenido relaciones con él… y no, no es como si yo fuese una diosa del sexo o nada que se le parezca

No es algo que muchos sepan, pero el sistema nervioso central controla los neurotransmisores y las hormonas que se distribuyen por el torrente sanguíneo para llegar no solo al cerebro, sino también a toda glándula secretora del cuerpo, por supuesto hay medicamentos que aceleran o detienen el funcionamiento de este, sustancias que pueden ser depresores como lo son el alcohol, el canabis o la cafeína o estimulantes como la cocaína, la morfina y las anfetaminas…jeh, ¿Qué de que viene todo este rollo sacado de la Wikipedia en una tarde desocupada?

Que todo fluido producido por mi cuerpo estimula inmediatamente los receptores nerviosos y los productores de hormonas de otras personas debido a la propiedad mágica de mi línea de sangre familiar, la misma que me está permitiendo curar la falta de energía vital de Issei hace que el comience a desarrollar una dependencia química hacia mí por la alta concentración de estimulantes que entran en su ser a la hora de tener sexo

En palabras simples

Estoy volviendo a Issei adicto a mi cuerpo, de tal manera que lo podría hacer una droga psicoactiva, es ridículo pensar si quiera que esto no afecte su toma de decisiones en pos de mi comodidad o mi felicidad… y ese es el punto por el que siento que soy la peor clase de escoria que pueda haber en este momento, principalmente porque nunca le he confesado eso, que gran parte de su toma de decisiones ha sido corrompida por mí. Ni si quiera cuando nuestros mismos actos nos lo demostraron

* * *

 _En un principio, nunca creí escuchar algo así, mucho menos de la mosquita muerta de Shidou Irina…_

 _-¿me estas tomando el pelo?...-_

 _Era obvio, tuve que preguntarle varias veces y entre más lo hacía más coartada la veía a repetir nuevamente su petición, se notaba de lejos que lejos de ser una fantasía de ella lo veía de alguna manera una forma desesperada por integrarse en una dinámica que ella no entendía de buenas a primeras_

 _-si, ya hable con Issei y no le ve mucho problema… la verdad es que quiero que… estemos los tres, una noche…-_

 _Me gustaría decir que me hubiera divertido seguirle preguntando una y otra vez hasta que la vergüenza le ganara, pero no es como si yo fuera un monstruo, también soy una chica por lo que entiendo perfectamente cómo se siente incursionar en los distintos juegos sexuales a los que uno en un principio le daba corte si quiera pensar._

 _Suspirando relajo mis hombros_

 _-si Issei dijo que estaba de acuerdo, no veo porque no hacerlo…- le respondo fingiendo algo de nerviosismo y negatividad, sin embargo, realmente no me afecta mucho esto… pero debo pretender que soy una amiga muy cercana a una pareja de novios como son ellos a los que se le está proponiendo participar en una curiosa actividad sexual, aunque la verdad sea que yo he tenido más sexo con Issei en dos semanas que ellos dos en toda su relación_

 _-¿en serio no te inquieta… hacerlo así?...- me pregunta ella inquieta, entiendo su punto_

 _-Issei ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que éramos niños y confió enteramente en él, además de que es bastante atractivo con su físico de superhéroe, obvio me pone un poco la idea de tener sexo con él…-_

 _Esta vez, sus dudas se despejan levemente para verme con un atisbo de inquietud molesta_

 _-tú has compartido con él mucho más tiempo que yo, a diferencia de mi tu pudiste compartir toda tu infancia junto a él, ¿nunca intentaste que fueran novios?...-_

 _El tono inquisidor con el que me pregunta y la seriedad con la que lo hace me hace arquear levemente una ceja, supongo que debe sentirse en desventaja conmigo cuando se trata de la familiaridad que tenemos con Issei, después de todo ella se ha vendido a si misma frente a todo el mundo como la autoproclamada amiga de la infancia de él y yo en buena parte cuarteo por mucho mejor ese papel, con todo lo que eso conlleva_

 _-es algo complicado…- me limito a responder, una verdad a media sigue siendo una verdad -…no negare que me gustaba, pero él es alguien que está conectado al mundo sobrenatural por completo mientras yo soy una simple humana, jamás podría estar a su lado sin ponerme en peligro o a él, asi que lo que mejor que podía hacer era hacerme al costado y dejar que alguien mejor que yo lo cuidara… y esa eres tu…-_

 _Obviamente nunca se esperó que le dijera algo así por lo que impactada retrocede, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar después de juzgarme como lo estaba haciendo, por mi parte me limito a sacar un cigarrillo y prenderlo para darle una honda bocanada_

 _-Yo… no sé qué decir…- me responde entre cortada llevando sus puños a su pecho_

 _-guárdate tus comentarios que no los necesito…- le respondo mirándola con cierta sorna pero satisfacción -…ok, si quieres hacer esto como un regalo de pareja a Issei, me apunto con ganas, solo espero que esto no cambie su relación en un futuro…-_

 _Por un rato ella simplemente titubea, para asentir en silencio_

 _No necesito ser una genio para notar que incluso ella sabe que hay algo mal en la relación de ambos, pero no sabe que es, supongo que no será una persona muy lista pero si muy intuitiva, por lo que Issei puede pretender ser todo lo amoroso y caballeroso con ella que quiera, pero no puede ocultar el hecho de que ambos estamos juntos más allá de una simple relación amorosa como la que ella tiene con él, supongo que lo que pasara esta noche aclarara algunas cosas_

 _Ya caída la noche, habíamos tres personas en una modesta habitación finamente decorada para la ocasión, Irina se había tomado un claro esfuerzo en hacer que nuestra velada fuera especial y no escatimo en gastos decorando y preparando el lugar, la enorme cama, las luces ambientales asi como el juego de decoraciones en la habitación parecía salido de algún cuento de hadas_

 _Y sin embargo, lo que más recuerdo de esa ocasión fue la cara de sorpresa que Hizo Issei en ese momento cuando nos vio a ambas dispuestas, casi se salen sus ojos y su corazón por su boca_

 _-¡¿es en serio?!¡¿Ambas están de acuerdo?!...-_

 _Supongo que es normal, no todos los días ves a dos pibones en ropa interior sugestiva dispuestas para ti, una de cabello castaño con lencería de color blanco y la otra de cabello rojizo oscuro con prendas de color negro mientras que él nada más en boxers nos muestra fisiológicamente como está feliz de vernos así_

 _-Claro que si…- le contesto seductoramente estrechando mis ojos -…Darling…-_

 _Aun sin verla, puedo notar como Irina estrecho su mirada al verme hablar así con Issei, supongo que no esperaba que yo pudiera comportarme diferente en una cama como soy normalmente en mi día a día_

 _Las palabras sobraron después de eso para que pasáramos inmediatamente a la acción, la primera en recibir cariño fui yo sintiendo como por fin podía besarme con la persona a la que amo sin tener que esconderme y delante de su propia novia, el sonrojo en el rostro de ella denotaba que si bien le enojaba sobremanera la situación de alguna manera también la excitaba ser espectadora._

 _Puede que para ella sea la primera vez que Issei y yo nos reconocemos, pero hace mucho tiempo cada uno conoce las zonas erógenas del otro por lo que sin importarnos nada comenzamos a consentirnos sin reservarnos, claramente él sabe dónde morder y besar para hacerme ronronear mientras que yo sé que partes de su hombría debo acariciar y consentir para prender su interruptor, la habitación comienza a llenarse de sudor, jadeos y sonidos acuosos solamente por nuestra propia participación, Irina incrédula y algo celosa no demora en pedirle cariño también a Issei, supongo que no solo por el hecho de que su feminidad demandara atención, sino también porque su orgullo como mujer le impedía quedarse atrás sin importar todo lo santa que pretendiera ser_

 _Claramente la situación puede calentar a cualquier hombre y más si es uno como Issei, todo cristo alrededor mío que tiene una mínima relación con el mundo sobrenatural siempre me ha dicho que debido a su atributo dragón, Issei es una persona con una necesidad sexual bastante amplia, de ahí que desde niños siempre que iba a su casa encontraba el cesto de la basura lleno de servilletas con jalea de hombre en estas, sin embargo, el mismo Ddraig asegura que esto es puro cuento y que Issei simplemente es un tipo con una cantidad anormal de hormonas que fácilmente podrían matar al humano promedio. Esto viene perfecto para esta ocasión donde tiene que hacerse cargo de ambas no demorando en atender a la mosquita muerta, tal cual como imagine, ella se nota mucho más activa y descontrolada que de costumbre, pero lejos de parecer que es por su disfrute, lo hace para no quedarse atrás entre ambas, se puede ver por sus gestos y tics corporales que muchas cosas que está haciendo con su boca o que Issei la hace con su boca no son de costumbre de ambos como sí lo son en nosotros dos_

 _Las horas pasan y no nos detenemos, la habitación apesta horriblemente a toda clase de fluidos corporales y la temperatura ambiente ya es asfixiante_

 _-mmmmmm….-_

 _Sin embargo no nos hemos detenido, Issei simplemente continua impetuoso penetrando sin pausa y sin consideración a su novia quien tras varias horas y varios orgasmos resiente su cuerpo horriblemente, si bien siente placer el cansancio y el adormecimiento de su intimidad le está pasando factura y tan pronto Issei verte su semilla una vez más en ella, se desploma jadeando en la cama sin poder casi moverse, ninguna persona normal debería poder moverse bien después de tanta estimulación brusca y por eso le entiendo su desplome._

 _Aun así, hay algo que incluso yo no preví_

 _Supongo que la anormalidad en mi sangre permitió que parte de la naturaleza de Issei se mezclara conmigo por lo que a diferencia de una persona normal como Irina, puedo mantener un poco más nuestra unión por lo que tan pronto Irina no pudo continuar Issei vino tras de mí y no puedo decir que no me gustaba la idea de demostrarle a esa inútil lo que es una mujer de verdad, rápidamente nos entregamos a nosotros sin tener contemplación por nada más, si quiera por Irina quien no demoro en caer dormida tras estar plenamente satisfecha_

 _Más horas continuaron pasando y no puedo decir que no estaba cansada, pero este era un momento sumamente placentero para mí, tener a Issei y a Irina en la misma habitación y que él me prefiriera a mí por sobre ella por lo que este era posiblemente el mejor momento que yo he tenido en mucho tiempo, tan bueno que las horas continuaron pasando hasta que la luz del firmamento permeaba la habitación opacando la luz de las velas y aun así… continuábamos, no parábamos, nos encantaba lo que estábamos haciendo, los jadeos nunca cesaron, las caricias nunca perdieron su intensidad y el jamás perdió su ímpetu a la hora de clavarme todo su amor_

 _Por lo que me dio un enorme gusto cuando pude notar como tras un rato Irina había despertado solamente para verme entregada a Issei satisfaciendo cada necesidad suya sin necesidad de la ayuda de ella, supongo que también entendió que estaba sobrando en ese lugar y por eso se limitó a fingir que estaba durmiendo, aunque tuviera que hacerlo hasta el mediodía cuando finalmente ambos no pudimos continuar_

* * *

La noche prosigue su tranquila marcha y ambos nos limitamos a hacernos compañía, soy muy consciente del enorme y horrible pecado que he cometido contra él, por lo que al menos, como compensación y a manera de purgatorio, he decidido llevar todo esto hasta al final a su lado, nunca lo abandonare aunque tenga que abandonar cada rasgo que me hace persona, incluso aunque eso termine llevándome a ese horrible final que tanto aborrecí

En silencio al volver en vez de dejar que vuelva al asiento donde se encontraba antes lo invito a que se siente contra la pared lo cual en silencio el asiente y obedece, mirándome con algo de confusión pero también expectación, supongo que estará esperando que lo vaya a atacar sexualmente como hago cada que quiero ser mas asertiva, pero nada más lejos de la verdad, simplemente me siento a su lado recostando mi cabeza contra su hombro cerrando los ojos respirando profundamente

-¿izana?...-

No es de extrañar que este tan confundido, aun cuando ahora somos pareja, nunca he pensado en profundidad sobre cómo ser más cariñosa o más íntima con el fuera de las constantes sesiones de sexo ya tan habituales para nosotros, no, incluso yo misma estoy confundida y lejos de estar siendo llevada por mis instintos, es más por alguna forma en la que quiero concretar mis sentimiento

De desprovisto siento como mis manos son tomadas por las suyas y mirándome con legítima ternura cristalizando todo aquello que quiero expresarle, besa el dorso de estas así como mis dedos cerrados en forma de puño... una vez más, siento como mis ojos se empañan por mis lágrimas, pero lejos de llorar, siento que debo apreciar este momento más que nada en el mundo

El resto de la noche corrió en silencio en esa pequeña sala, sentados en el suelo recostados contra la pared, yo recostada contra su pecho mientras no dejo de abrazarlo como si quisiera protegerlo de todos los males del mundo que son ajenos al mal que soy yo y el haciendo lo mismo, protegiéndome de todo lo que nos pueda lastimar a ambos, sin saber que quien lo está lastimando mas es quien tiene entre sus brazos y con su cabeza en su pecho…

* * *

-sus pases por favor…-

-aquí tiene buen hombre…-

Tras observar los dos boletos del concertó, el guardia mira con cierta desconfianza a las dos chicas que quieren entrar, no hay nada mal en sus entradas y el bien conocía gente excéntrica que terminaba asistiendo a los mismos con pintas horriblemente estrafalarias, era obvio, la artista de momento era un icono de la rebeldía adolescente japonesa… por eso era tan raro ver a dos monjas entrando al lugar con cierta aprehensión

-por favor prosigan…-

Claro que aquello venia más a su criterio subjetivo y tratándose de dos inocentes servidoras de esa molesta religión occidental y no unas criminales, no les dio mayor importancia

Ya más adentro ambas adolescentes miraban el lugar con cierta intriga dentro de su inquietud, la cantidad de personas que había en tan poco espacio era abrumadora casi tanto como su algarabía, adolescentes vestidos con ropas estrambóticas de colores oscuros gobernaban el lugar cuyo trono era una enorme plataforma sobre la cual una estructura metálica en forma de arco sujeta no solo la cortina de un ostentoso telón sino también una cadena de Bafles cuyo tamaño de cada uno fácilmente puede ocupar la sala de estar de una casa promedio. Y sobre esta a manera de corona, el nombre de "BlackBird" como la jerarquía absoluta del paisaje predominante de esa noche

-esto es… bastante vistoso…- bufaba Xenovia un tanto cohibida por el ambiente del lugar, sabia como desenvolverse en cualquier campo de batalla, pero ese era el foco de concentración de un montón de adolescentes los cuales no entraban en ninguna de las ramas en las cuales ella se desenvolvía como guerrera

-cierto…- contestaba a su vez una Shidou Irina neutra, su particular entusiasmo había desaparecido por completo y en cambio en ese momento su expresión era estoica absoluta, cosa que inquietaba a quien era su mejor amiga´, sin embargo, ella entendía el sentir de la misma a cierto nivel, no podían negar que una mala previsión de la alianza recién forjada entre las tres facciones sobre el evento de promoción de dos de los demonios pertenecientes a la familia de Rias Gremory había puesto en peligro a un elemento condicional como lo era Izana, mejor amiga de Hyodo Issei conocido como Blaze mejor conocido como el Sekyriuutei y que por esto la relación entre ellos y él estuviesen en una posición delicada, sin embargo, lo que ella no podía entender y hasta cierto punto le era imperdonable, era como él pese a todo lo que había hecho Irina y ella para demostrarle que ninguna de las dos e inclusive los Gremory tuvieron que ver en tan sucia jugada por parte de sus líderes para orillarlo a elegir uno de los ejércitos del inframundo, no solo no les había hecho caso de su inocencia, sino que por el contrario los había tratado a cada uno de ellos, incluyendo a su pareja como la peor de las basuras y los había roto todo lazo con ellos de la peor manera.

Ella estaba claramente ofendida por eso puesto que el héroe de los niños era una de las pocas personas a la que ella se daba el lujo de llamar amigo, sin embargo, lo que más le enojaba era la forma en la que rompió la relación sentimental con su mejor amiga había dejado está completamente destrozada moralmente tal cual como se veía ahora.

-¿Qué quieres hacer Irina?...- pregunto Xenovia con preocupación -… ya estamos acá, ¿quieres buscar a Issei en los camerinos?...-

-si, eso me gustaría…- contestaba ella a secas, comenzando a avanzar por delante de su compañera hacia la tarima, conforme con saber que Xenovia no tendría que ver el claro rostro de tristeza y hasta cierto punto desprecio que mostraba su rostro en ese momento, desprecio que se asentó luego de que el telonero finalmente terminase su trabajo y la artista por la que todos habían asistido esa noche finalmente apareciese en escena

-ahí esta ella…-

Fue lo que susurro Irina con cierto malestar que se debatía entre el pesar y el resentimiento puro, pasado había pasado tiempo con el grupo Gremory y por ende conocía de cierta manera su necesidad de andar con menos ropa que la que una mujer sana y decente debería, por lo que no entendía muy bien la aversión que sentía contra Izana en ese momento, el vestido tan corto y descarado con el que subía a escena acompañada de una guitarra eléctrica de diseño tan extravagante como el de sus modas, antes de enterarse de ciertas cosas no le daba mayor importancia a esas cosas, pero ahora mismo podía decir para sí misma que la actitud de la otra amiga de la infancia de Issei era la de una completa zorra

Mucho peor, sabía perfectamente que no había otra definición para alguien como ella que eso, una zorra roba novios, la verdad estaba cantada y ninguna de sus enseñanzas religiosas le quitaría ese pensamiento despectivo de la cabeza

 _-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Qué es esto?!...- pregunto ella con confusión y aversión asentados en su rostro, días atrás le había llegado a puertas de donde ella estaba ubicada actualmente en la ciudad que mostraban de manera explícita la relación tras bambalinas que estaban llevando su en ese momento novio y la salvaje chica rebelde con quien compartía el título de amiga de la infancia del héroe de los niños._

 _Sus ojos se contraían absortos sin poder de dejar de mirar esas fotos, todas de distintos lugares tanto públicos como privados asi como muchos de estos en momentos donde los tres compartían como buenos amigos que eran, razón por la cual no fue de extrañar que el sentimiento de ira, dolor y traición comenzase a apoderarse de ella mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin poder encontrar ninguna manera de detenerlas…_

Aun tenia esas horribles y grotescas imágenes grabadas al carbón en su memoria, la de su novio cometiendo toda clase de vejámenes sexuales con la puta que tenía por "amiga" todo, TODO, mientras ellos aún estaban en una relación donde ella daba todo porque ambos pudieran ser felices, aquella horrible puñalada en la espalda era algo por lo que él y ella tenían que responderle, única razón por la que ella estaba en ese horrible lugar

La música comenzaba a sonar y ella esperaba que Issei estuviera en alguna parte de la tarima, sin embargo al no verlo opto por pensar que se encontraba tras bambalinas esperando o viendo a Izana tocar en primera fila

-vamos…- ordeno ella a Xenovia quien asentía, no tenía caso quedarse ahí, simplemente iría a buscar al cabron donde se encontraba en ese momento

Sin embargo, solo fue cuestión de que dieran tres pasos antes de que notaran que algo estaba fuera de lugar, había una clara intensión homicida en el aire

-fufufufu si son las dos doncellas sagradas favoritas de Onee sama…- susurraba una voz así como a su vez dos objetos afilados se posaban en los cuellos de ellas -…yo de ustedes no me emocionaba mucho, un movimiento en falso y toda esta generación de adolescentes con problemas hogareños y familiares desaparecerá en un pestañeo…-

-Jeanne…- susurro alerta Irina simplemente girando sus ojos hacia atrás, la portadora del espíritu de la doncella de Orleans se encontraba atrás de ella con un gesto claramente malicioso haciendo que su enojo simplemente aumentara

-entonces angel chan… ¿Cómo estuvieron las fotos que te hicimos llegar?...- pregunto está a Irina susurrándole suavemente en la espalda haciendo que los ojos de ella se abrieran bruscamente mientras sus pupilas se contraían a igual velocidad -…tengo que decir que hice una investigación bastante buena…-

-¡¿Fuiste tu la que me dio esto?!...- grito Irina claramente hostil con suficiente fuerza para que su cuello se cortase levemente contra la hoja que la tenía prisionera -…¡¿Por qué?!...-

-fufufufu…las razones son simples…- susurraba ella tan pegada a irina como podía para que solo ella pudiera escuchar haciendo que Xenovia impotente se mantuviera fuera del asunto -…en un rato las sabrás, pero si quieres un adelanto, te necesitábamos en este lugar…-

-¿uh?...-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM

Alertando a todos sacándolos del ambiente de frenesí del concierto, una explosión de considerable tamaño había acabado de sacar volando uno de los edificios conexos a la zona donde se realizaba el concierto, haciendo que rápidamente comenzara a cundir el pánico, más cuando en medio de la salida se encontraba un sujeto de considerable musculatura y envergadura física que impedía la salida del mismo lugar, llamando la atención sobre su propia posición haciendo explotar una línea en el piso delante suyo deteniendo todo intento de huida

-los reto a cualquiera de ustedes mocosos a que crucen esta línea…- sentencio prepotente mirando a los asustados adolescentes por encima de sus hombros, estos simplemente asustados se limitaban a retroceder y pensar en buscar otro lugar para huir, sin embargo, todas las salidas se encontraban cubiertas por sujetos misteriosos que vestían de maneras estrafalarias y empuñaban armas de combate a mano bastante llamativas

En la tarima, Izana pasaba saliva, su banda también buscaba encontrar alguna salida pero al estar en la parte más alta del lugar era obvio que no había ninguna, aterrados simplemente se mantuvieron en sus respectivas posiciones

Era obvio, no había ninguna manera de escapar de lo que se supone que estuviera ocurriendo en su concierto en la prefectura de Tokio

-bueno…- llamo ella en su micrófono tanteándolo levemente con sus dedos para que el eco de los bafles llamara la atención de todos los presentes, lo mejor por ahora era empezar por calmar un poco los ánimos -…¿puedo preguntar que quieren ustedes en este lugar?...- pregunto ella con cierta alevosía dentro del miedo terrible que la carcomía -…tratándose de figuras pintorescas como ustedes podría haberles hecho llegar una entrada VIP, no tenían que venir a secuestrar a mis espectadores…-

Todo el mundo se mantenía en silencio, un atisbo de entusiasmo aparecían en quienes habían asistido al concierto al ver que la estrella del momento no se dejaba intimidad por aquellos secuestradores, un sentimiento que dio lugar a cierta solemnidad cuando unos pasos considerablemente ruidosos se enfilaban al centro del concierto, la presencia de quien caminaba era suficiente para que todos a su alrededor le dieran el espacio suficiente para pasar

-agradecemos esta invitación Izana… Vocalista de Blackbird…- correspondía educadamente un sujeto vestido de traje escolar sobre el cual amarraba en su cintura un vestido ceremonial chino, lo más particular de su apariencia no era solo eso sino también la enorme lanza que portaba sobre su hombro orgulloso -…pero la situación actual ameritaba esta clase de toma de contacto…-

Izana no pudo evitar sentir como sus piernas temblaban al ver a ese sujeto, su mente inmediatamente disparo el horrible recuerdo de ella parcialmente muerta en los brazos de su mejor amigo y actual pareja, sus ojos temblaban pero ella sabía que tenía que mantener su temple, era lo único que evitaba que todo se volviera una histeria colectiva en ese momento

-ya veo… ¿puedo preguntar cuál es la situación actual entonces?...- preguntaba ella manteniendo su porte

-es una pregunta tonta sabes…lo único que hace que yo este rompiendo uno de los tabus más grandes que hay en nuestro medio es aquel que se volvió un traidor a nuestra causa de proteger a la humanidad por aliarse con los ángeles y los demonios….-

Chasqueando la lengua, la rockstar daba uno paso hacia adelante tomando el micrófono con su mano enfundad en un guante de cuero sin dedos, relamiéndose mientras miraba desafiante al descendiente del héroe chino

-curioso, al único traidor contra la humanidad que veo es a ti y a tu grupo en este momento…-

Cao Cao en respuesta simplemente bufaba una risa divertida

Entre el público Irina observaba atónita como Izana le hablaba altaneramente a ese sujeto que no solamente la podría matar a ella en menos de un parpadeo, sino también barrer con todas las vidas que se encontraban en ese lugar, ella trataba de evitar con desespero pese a estar totalmente aterrada que las cosas se salieran de control aun cuando ella sería la primera afectada donde todo estallara

Cao Cao por su parte simplemente sonreía divertido reclinando su cabeza

-¿Dónde está… Blaze…?...- pregunto este yendo directo al grano levantando su intensión asesina

Su respuesta llego de una mano que se posaba delicadamente sobre su hombro por su espalda, haciéndole girar inmediatamente para encontrarse con la máscara del héroe y los ojos brillantes de está observándolo directo a su alma

-¿no es obvio?...- preguntaba Izana tomando su guitarra orgullosa entre manos sintiendo su tranquilidad volver mientras rasgaba un poderoso acorde-…¡el siempre estará donde los inocentes necesiten ser protegidos!-

Ante la sigilosa embocada de Issei, Cao Cao saltaba varios metros hacia atrás retomando su distancia nervioso, claramente este lo había tomado desprevenido y podía haberlo matado de haberlo querido, sin embargo, había algo en este que le estaba llamando la atención. Claramente estaba molesto, podía sentirlo incluso debajo de su máscara, sin embargo, no despedía ninguna clase de hostilidad o de sentimiento negativo, en otros casos habría preguntado el porqué de eso…

En este caso no hacía falta hacerlo

Ante la asombrada vista tanto de la amenaza como de los inocentes adolescentes estrafalarios, Blaze caminaba por el mismo pasillo humano en dirección a Cao Cao con un paso tranquilo pero imponente, a su alrededor los gestos de desesperanza que estaban ahogando el ambiente, poco a poco cambiaban a una sonrisa esperanzada, inclusive algunos comenzaban a gimotear lágrimas de alegría

La razón de esa sensación de solemnidad, era porque pese a ser un traidor según él, Cao Cao reconocía que Issei se ceñía perfectamente a la filosofía del superhéroe, la del poder para proteger como principal razón de vivir, aquella impresión, aquella presencia imponente era suficiente para darle esperanzas inclusive a la persona más asustada

-debo decir que me tomaste por sorpresa Hyodo Issei…- anuncio el peli negro recuperando su temple y compostura -…ese pudo haber sido un movimiento que terminase con mi vida…-

-nah, no es para tanto…- contestaba el dragon rojo alzando sus hombros levemente -…siempre estuve dentro del público, total lo único que tuve que hacer fue mantenerme en secreto hasta el final cuando tus idiotas les dio por hacer patente su entrada….- agregaba Issei extendiendo la Boosted Gear -…por lo demás, no me parece correcto la idea de matar a nadie por la espalda, ni si quiera a un gusano como tu…-

Algunos silbidos y chiflidos comenzaban a resonar entre la multitud

-vaya, digno de un buen tipo con tu reputación…- contestaba Cao Cao extendiendo su mano despectivamente -…sin embargo, esos moralismos baratos de comics no son más que una fantasía barata que no tiene cabida en un campo de batalla…-

-ciertamente, pero este no es un campo de batalla…- contraponía Issei serio -…este lugar es un evento público que consiste en el concierto de una de las bandas de jrock más influyentes de la época donde únicamente se reúnen un puñado de milenials… así que la gran pregunta este ¿Qué coño haces aquí?...-

Cao Cao sonreía

-bueno, es algo complejo de explicar, pero si lo reducimos a tus términos… somos los villanos que han venido a acabar con el superhéroe en el único lugar donde estábamos seguro que lo íbamos a encontrar… junto a su Luisa Lane…-

Chasqueando sus dedos, sus secuaces dejaban la guardia de la entrada para que esta inmediatamente comenzase a ser devorada por una niebla gris que no demoro en rodear todo el lugar del concierto, dejando encerrado en esto a sus participantes, Issei apretaba sus dientes de su máscara, era una clara muestra del dimensión Lost

Izana también reconocía esa densa capa de niebla que acababa de apoderarse del lugar, inconscientemente aferro sus manos a su guitarra buscando aferrarse a algo mientras miraba aterrada el firmamento

Durante unos instantes, la tensión se apodero del ambiente entre la zozobra del publico inocente y el denso silencio que se sentía, más cuando solo se escuchaban los pasos de los miembros principales de la facción de los héroes así como de sus respectivos minions reuniéndose en torno al centro y tomando puntos focales para mantener a sus rehenes, por la mente de Issei pasaba el claro recuerdo que afirmaba que el levantamiento de esa sombra solo significaba una cosa, Cao Cao iba dispuesto a barrer con todos los presentes en el lugar

Aun así para sorpresa de los héroes el piso bajo sus pies no demoro en explotar apuntando primariamente a un sujeto con una espada en su mano peligrosamente cercano a una de las espectadoras, haciéndolo volar varios metros hacia atrás así como destrozando su tabique inmediatamente

-¡nadie aquí tiene que preocuparse señores!...- Gritaba Issei con todo el aire contenido de sus pulmones -…¡Mientras que yo esté aquí nadie saldrá lastimado!...-

Inmediatamente tras esa declaración, la sombra del castaño se difuminaba convirtiéndose rápidamente en un haz rojo y gris que se desplazaba a toda velocidad por el lugar golpeando inmisericorde a cada sujeto armado que encontraba permitiendo que las victimas indefensas tuvieran el tiempo de huir del centro del peligro, por supuesto su embate eventualmente terminaba viéndose detenido cuando la Boosted Gear chocaba ferozmente contra la espada Maldita Gram portada por Siegfried quien no era un enemigo que cayese sobre el primer golpe

-Valientes palabras héroe…- bufo este burlón viendo como la espada maldita a diferencia de las sagradas hacia un leve corte en la garra roja que teñía de sangre el piso con unas cuantas gotas, sin molestarse en responder Issei simplemente tomaba su cuello con su otra mano para acertar un cabezazo y ganar distancia

Izana estaba claramente asustada por los recuerdos que venían inclementes haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara inconscientemente, sin embargo, la situación era distinta a la anterior, esta vez ella no estaba como un elemento ajeno que termino en el fuego ajeno, un humano involucrado en una fiesta demoniaca

No

Estaba vez por mas ridículo que pareciera, era la estrella del Show, Cao Cao había organizado su emboscada justo en el momento en el que ella estaba realizando su concierto

Si ella bien no era capaz de pelear, había algo que podía hacer, ya no en una pequeña escala como antes donde solo eran él y ella, ahora era el momento para hacer brillar todo su potencial, dándole ordenes con su mirada a su banda se preparó con guitarra en mano, al principio estos se vieron levemente cohibidos, pero entre el estar atrapados si o si y ver el repentino entusiasmo que había invadido a su líder no demoraron en seguir la corriente

-¡Buenas noches damas y caballeros!...- Saludaba la peli roja a todo pulmón extendiendo su voz mediante los portentosos Bafles que resonaron casi tan alto como el choque de las armas en el patio del concierto haciendo girar no solo a espectadores y secuestradores, sino también a las figuras en conflicto

-¿Izana?...- pregunto Issei extrañado al ver a su pareja alzar su guitarra entusiasta para dar un poderoso acorde que era precedido a ser acompañado con un ritmo suave por sus compañeros

-¡esta noche no somos el entretenimiento… no, ni siquiera somos el centro de atención!¡PARA NADA!...- anunciaba ella al micrófono con una sonrisa de colmillos amplios -…¡esta noche la estrella es Blaze y nos deleitara haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer!...-

Los asistentes al concierto, incluyendo el personal de seguridad y de logística no demoraron en sentir un atisbo de esperanza apoderándose de ellos, no solo por la presencia del héroe sino también por lo que su estrella pensaba hacer

-¡SALVAR EL PUTO DIA!...-

-¡YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

El grito ensordecedor de todos los presentes de apodero de la arena descolocando a los asaltantes inmediatamente por el brusco aumento en la moral de todos los presentes, la música comenzaba a sonar a todo volumen y los de logística comenzaron con los respectivos juegos de luces inclusive dentro de la niebla tal cual como si el concierto continuara con normalidad

No,

Estaban preparados para dar el mejor concierto de la historia

Abajo Issei un tanto sorprendido se limitó a sonreír satisfecho, mirando a la brillante guitarrista y vocalista dando el espectáculo de su vida aun dentro de la peor situación posible, razón por la cual no demoro en voltear a mirar hacia Cao Cao señalándole haciéndole pistola

-¡Oye viejo…!- grito Issei confiado -….¡Mi Izana no es una puta damisela en peligro cual Lois Lane!¡MI Izana es mi mano derecha cual Mari Jane Watson!-

¡BOOST¡ ¡BOOST¡ ¡BOOST¡ ¡BOOST¡ ¡BOOST¡ ¡BOOST¡ ¡BOOST¡ ¡BOOST¡ ¡BOOST¡ ¡BOOST¡ ¡BOOST¡ ¡BOOST¡ ¡BOOST¡ ¡BOOST¡ ¡BOOST¡ ¡BOOST¡ ¡BOOST¡ ¡BOOST¡ ¡BOOST¡ ¡BOOST¡

Casi como si estuviera tomando la fuerza prestada de todos los presentes en el lugar, la fuerza de Issei así como su capacidad para duplicar su poder había aumentado casi de manera exponencial comenzando a dar la mejor pelea de su vida

Una música tecno proveniente del juego de sintetizadores, teclados y batería comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar mientras la talentosa estrella comenzaba a cantar dotando a la pelea de un ambiente casi solemne

" _ **Pleasure that tugs at tear ducts, absent from time… With expelled grief and anger in hand, it leads to envy"**_

Siegfried fue testigo directo del aumento de poder del castaño quien agarrando el filo de la espada con fuerza se la arrebataba de sus manos al héroe para clavarla al suelo y dejarlo descubierto mientras dramáticamente tomaba una posición baja con su puño derecho al frente y el izquierdo atrás de su cintura

 _DE LAS NUEVE HABILIDADES DE BLAZE_

 _LATIGO DESTRUCTOR DE DRAGON_

El héroe de la leyenda de los Nibelungos recibió a bocajarro una andanada directa de puños y patadas acertadas con la misma velocidad de los disparos de una ametralladora contra su ser comenzando a retroceder lentamente mientras el público se distanciaba para evitar quedar expuestos al daño no obstante sin dejar de hacer barra por el superhéroe

Indefenso ante la andanada el cuerpo de Siegfried sufría una serie de fracturas por toda su extensión, para terminar siendo despedido por dos patadas continuas voladoras que tiraron al poderoso espadachín contra cuatro de los minions de los héroes para terminar todos estrellados contra la pared de una de las salas de control

Inmediatamente dos sombras se cernían desde el aire dirigiéndose estrepitosamente contra Issei quien sin tener tiempo de interceptarlas bien detuvo el corte de la espada sagrada que venía contra su cabeza con su Boosted Gear mientras que el golpe del enorme brazo lo recibía de lleno en la boca de su estómago arrastrándolo unos cuantos metros escurriendo saliva por el poderoso impacto en su hígado

Aun así ni siquiera ese golpe certero de Hercules basto para detener al Superheroe en su modo Limit Break quien girando su muñeca tomaba la espada sagrada por su filo para clavarla contra el hombro del enorme sujeto haciéndolo retroceder, momento que aprovechaba para tomar a Juana de arco por su muñeca y hacerle una llave sobre su codo y espalda, arrojándola a lo lejos tras haberla inmovilizado

" _ **Distracted by the reflection, the less variance we see… a Freestyle punishment that cuts recurring values"**_

Al haber dejado de estar amenazadas por Jeanne, Xenovia inmediatamente desplegaba su Durandal para comenzar a coartar a los guerreros de menos rango de los héroes, Irina la secundaba con su Excalibur Mimic, sin embargo su mirada no dejaba de posarse sobre su enemiga personal quien aun en esa situación se esforzaba por mantener la moral de todos los que estaban metidos en ese lugar con su música, le disgustaba escucharla, pero aquello era lo que evitaba que esa situación limite se descontrolara por completo

 _DE LAS NUEVE HABILIDADES DE BLAZE_

 _KO EN UN SOLO GOLPE_

 _PUÑO DE DRAGON_

El masivo puño del superhéroe tras haber ganado tiempo inhabilitando a Jeanne que iba directo a la cara de la mole de músculos se estrelló bruscamente contra el bíceps derecho de este retrocediendo apenas unos pasos al poderoso impacto que dejaba humo donde había chocado

Issei estrechaba su mirada mientras el grandote sonreía burlón

-hace falta más que un izquierdazo para hacerme daño niño…-

Este en respuesta simplemente retrocedía unos cuantos pasos

 _DE LAS NUEVE HABILIDADES DE BLAZE_

 _PATADA EN LOS HUEVOS DE DRAGON_

De nuevo al ataque, esta vez con un poderoso puntapié a los bajos, Issei retomaba la delantera del ataque con un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para levantar al servant de la clase berserker treinta centímetros en el aire antes de que este cayese al suelo de rodillas llevando sus manos hacia sus bolas estalladas

-¿eso es suficiente?...- preguntaba el héroe señalándose a sí mismo con gestos salidos de una mala imitación barrio bajera estadounidense

-shim…- contestaba Hercules con una voz aguda antes de quedar de rodillas privado en el suelo

Esta vez era un chico de apariencia particularmente más joven que la del resto de los héroes el que se preparaba para atacar a Blaze preparándose para hacer uso de su Sacred Gear del tipo Longinus

-¡supongo que es cosa mi…!-

-tu quita de aquí mocoso, aquí no dejan entrar a nadie menor de dieciséis…- bufaba Blaze quitando de su camino al crio poniendo su mano en su cara y empujándolo al suelo al costado para enfrentarse directamente contra la heredera de la doncella de Orleans

 _DE LAS NUEVE HABILIDADES DE BLAZE_

 _DIALECTICA DE DRAGON_

-¡Oye tu!...- llamaba Blaze a la chica de cabellos rubios quien rápidamente se posicionaba en guardia para enfrentarse al superhéroe buffeado -…¡para que sepas tu relación con el Homunculo en Apocrypha fue un bodrio!...-

-¿uh?...- preguntaba la rubia arqueando su ceja confundida -…¿pero tú de qué coño me estás hablando?...-

-no te hagas la santa que bien caliente que resultaste disque siendo una santa girando en torno al pene del homúnculo ese ¿Por qué carajo creíste que esa relación seria popular con el fandom de Fate? El crio tiene menos carisma y gracia que una gorda sin tetas…-

El gesto de la doncella de Orleans pasaba de la confusión a una genuina inquietud mientras sus ojos miraban en todas direcciones

-no es nada de eso…- contestaba ella nerviosa -…yo me enamore de su alma pura y su deseo por encontrar una razón para vivir y… yo… no se… que puedo decir…-

-nada, Plot twist de mierda para intentar llamar la atención, Mordred y el Necromancer tenían más gracia…-

La táctica había funcionado haciendo que finalmente la doncella de Orleans mirase sus manos asustada como si estuvieran manchadas de alguna suciedad

-yo…. Yoo…. ¡yoooo!...-

-nada…-

 _BITCHSLAP_

Con un portentoso Bitchslap de revés, Blaze mandaba a tomar por culo a la portadora de la sacred gears que creaba espadas sagradas

-a fregar campesina…-

" _ **I know you craving for my blood"**_

Tras incapacitar a varios de los peces gordos de sus enemigos, Blaze se desplazaba por toda la arena del concierto entre gritos de júbilo y ovaciones por parte de los adolescentes quienes habían pasado de sentir el más absoluto terror a creer que habían pagado muy poco por la entrada a uno de los mayores espectáculos que habían visto en sus vidas, no solo era el canto magistral de Izana o la excelente planificación del concierto, sino que ver a un superhéroe haciendo su trabajo en pleno concierto era una experiencia para la cual ellos nunca estuvieron preparados, casi el hecho de estar atrapados en una dimensión distinta no importo ahí

" _ **I´M SCREAMING SOMETHING TO YOU, WHATEVER SOMETING TO ME"**_

 _CHATSUKA RATANA_

La evocación de ese poder por parte de Cao Cao llamo la atención de Issei quien al ver que el objetivo de este ataque iba hacia Izana no demoro en utilizar sus propulsores para desplazarse a súper velocidad hacia el ataque, llegando a este como un haz de color rojo y gris que se materializo en su forma cuando este pateaba la esfera de energía al firmamento perdiéndose en la niebla

" _ **BUT EVERYBODY CAN´T HEAR ME, ATTENTION TO ME"**_

Cao Cao, Irina, Xenovia y todos los presentes observaban con distintas reacciones como pese a la mortal amenaza Izana nunca paro de cantar y jugar con su cabello bailando frente a su micrófono mientras Issei a veinte metros debajo de la tarima en el suelo de la arena se paraba imponente como el paladín que la protegía contra cualquier daño emitiendo casi un aura de solemnidad e imponencia sobre su ser

-Sugoi…-

Era el susurro conjunto de los adolescentes atrapados mirando no solo la actuación de Blaze como héroe, sino como el guardián e interés romántico de la estrella del momento

" _ **I´M SCREAMING SOMETHING TO YOU, WHATEVER SOMETING TO ME…EVERYBODY CAN´T HEAR, PAY ATTENTION TO ME"**_

Cao Cao sonreía divertido ante ese escenario tan idílico para el superhéroe, limitándose a ponerse en guardia, estaba armado con su Balance Breaker, pero con un Issei totalmente entregado a su papel y su poder en su más alto rango, era mejor irse con cuidado, no por nada había preparado todo para eliminarlo esa noche

-espero que estés listo para terminar como tus amigos Cao Cao…- anuncio Issei chocando sus puños entre ellos levantando el polvo bajo sus pies

-yo no estaría tan confiado si se tratara de ti…- contesto este maniobrando artísticamente su lanza hasta quedar en posición de ataque -…pero quiero medirme nuevamente contra ti en tu mejor forma…-

Sin decir muchos más ambos se arrojaban a la colisión, chocando el puño izquierdo a propulsión a chorro contra la punta de la lanza generando una leve onda expansiva que sacaba volando a unos cuantos de los presentes en el lugar para luego empezar una andanada de ataques entre ellos cuya intensidad despedía chispas por todas partes así como el concreto bajo sus pies

" _ **Now i don´t know what i really want…I don´t know how to escape from this beautifull trap"**_

Para sorpresa y entusiasmo de Izana, el embate de Issei iba haciendo retroceder más y más a Cao Cao hasta que este finalmente se veía incapaz de responder a la andanada de golpes de Issei recibiendo una serie de golpes a bocajarro en su ser despidiéndolo varios metros hacia atrás finalizando con el superhéroe haciendo una pose de victoria

" _ **Don´t know what i really want…I still don´t know how to escape from this dangerous trap"**_

¡WWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...

El público ovacionaba la caída del líder de los villanos a manos del héroe quien finalmente se permitía respirar con más calma así como descansar del masivo esfuerzo físico que había hecho hacia unos instantes

-parece ser…- jadeaba Issei nuevamente chocando su puño contra su palma -…que un héroe jamás será rival para un superhéroe…-

¡WWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...

Nuevamente los gritos de júbilo resonaban por todo el lugar, aun cuando un Cao Cao maltrecho se levantaba del suelo sujetando su brazo resentido así como cerraba un ojo que era cubierto por un hilo de sangre

-puede que… sea cierto…- contestaba el peli negro aun con su lanza en su mano -…parece ser que cuando tu moral está en su estado más alto, eres imbatible en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ni si quiera con todos mis compañeros logramos derrotarte así…-

Issei estrechaba sus ojos, estaba preparado para arrojarse a finalizar esa pelea, sin embargo, el cambio en la mirada del descendiente del héroe del romance de los tres reinos lo alerto

-por eso mismo es una suerte que hubiera venido a este lugar con un as en la manga…-

-¡aarrgggh suéltenme!...-

-¡grrrrrr malditos!...-

Las voces conocidas protestando rápidamente lo alertaron, más cuando de entre la multitud aparecía el último miembro principal de la facción de los héroes, George quien era acompañado por unas cautivas Irina y Xenovias quienes se encontraban inmovilizadas al tener sus extremidades atrapadas en una extensión de la niebla del Dimension Lost

-nunca pensé que de verdad las cosas se redujeran a esto…- Bufaba George claramente molesto -…ser reducidos por un solo sujeto…-

-sí, pero este sujeto es Blaze, uno de los mayores potenciales de guerra que hay, es por eso que tuvimos que hacer todo este plan…-

Issei claramente molesto estaba a punto de explotar, sin embargo, su enojo subconsciente también era dirigido a Xenovia y a Irina por lo ocurrido con su actual novia hacia un tiempo

-si tu plan es usarlas como rehenes no funcionara…- anunciaba Blaze cruzándose de brazos -…no sé por qué ellas están acá pero hace tiempo optaron por hacerse mis enemigas, si tengo que pasar a través de ellas para detenerte, lo hare sin problemas…-

Claramente esas palabras aumentaron el enojo y el resentimiento de Xenovia contra Issei, Irina reacciono igual pero ella sintió una clara puñalada en el corazón por esas palabras

-sí, lo se…- contestaba Cao Cao Solemne pese a sus heridas -…las alejaste de ti luego de nuestro último encuentro y ciertamente ellas han cometido el error más grande de abandonar su humanidad haciéndose ángeles, es coherente con tu lineamiento no verlas más como aliadas, sin embargo, si están aquí no es para que expiemos sus pecados, sino los tuyos…-

Inmediatamente sobre la arena del concierto, comenzaron a llover una serie de papeles que los fans de Izana en su curiosidad no demoraron en tomar y mirar, los ojos de todos ellos se abrieron a mas no poder al mirar el contenido

-¡¿esto es?!...-

Tanto Issei como Izana miraban atónitos como llovían fotos de ellos teniendo sexo en distintos lugares de distintas maneras, algunas fotos eran lo suficientemente comprometedoras en todos los detalles, para los ajenos tales como la identidad secreta del héroe mientras que para ellos fotos que mostraban claramente como intimaban en lugares donde estaban junto a Irina en sus salidas como amigos

-¿esta es la identidad secreta de Blaze?...-

-wow, las tetas de Izana son más grandes de lo que su traje deja ver…-

-mira esa cara de puta que pone…-

Los susurros no demoraron en llegar mientras que tanto Issei como Izana se veían desnudados frente a más de mil personas, era obvio que tan pronto salieran de esa niebla estas fotos llegarían al internet

-¡Hijo de perra…!- Bramo Issei molesto -…¡eso fue bajo!...-

Cao Cao por su parte sonreía

-yo no soy el que fue bajo como persona en este momento mi estimado Issei…- vociferaba Cao Cao mostrando por primera vez en toda su vida una sonrisa crápula -…tu estando en una relación sentimental jugaste con los sentimientos de tu pareja siendo esta una doncella de puro corazón, dejaste contaminar tu corazón por la lujuria y él poder y al final terminaste traicionando a todos y a todos los que te rodeaban… únicamente por lo que te ofrecia ella…- apuntaba señalando a Izana quien cohibida daba dos pasos hacia atrás sintiendo la mirada morbosa y recriminatoria de quienes estaban a su alrededor…-

Issei por su parte sentía el peso de la mirada del juicio no solamente de Cao Cao, sino de una Xenovia quien lo miraba con repudio y asco al enterarse de tal secreto en un momento asi que era una afrenta directa contra su mejor amiga mientras que esta con lágrimas en sus ojos lo miraba con odio pese a su situación

-Te haces llamar un superhéroe, pero por tu codicia y maldad dejaste que una persona entregara su humanidad por una causa sin sentido ¡habiendo hecho eso no tienes derecho a llamarte a ti mismo defensor de los inocentes!¡¿Qué puedes decirle a la chica a la que traicionaste por completo!...-

Aquellas declaraciones descolocaron inmediatamente a Issei quien sintió como sus piernas comenzaron a temblar por el shock del juicio al que estaba siendo sometido con la mirada de todos los presentes sobre él

-¡DIMELO ISSEI!...- el grito iracundo y resentido de Irina simplemente hizo que el alzase la mirada confundido como nunca antes lo estuvo en su vida cuando aun pese a su situación mortal, Irina le exigía con su tono de voz y su mirada respuestas -…¡¿POR QUE ME ENGAÑASTE ASI?!¡YO HUBIERA HECHO CUALQUIER COSA POR QUE FUERAS FELIZ!¡NO SOLO YO, TODOS ESTABAMOS AHÍ PARA CUANDO NOS NECESITARAS!¡¿ACASO NOS CAMBIASTE SOLAMENTE POR SEXO CON ELLA?!¡ESO ES LO QUE TODOS VALIAMOS PARA TI!-

Finalmente esa pregunta termino de romper todo el temple que Issei tenía al tratar de entender lo que había hecho hasta ese momento

Por qué hasta ese momento, sintió que había algo mal en sus pensamientos

 _-espera un momento, es cierto, yo amaba a Irina con todo mi corazón… yo…no… ¿en qué momento la comencé a odiar así?...-_

Izana en la tarima no demoro en entender lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Issei, el que ella nunca le contase lo que ella le había estado haciendo con su tratamiento ahora había causado dentro del héroe un choque psicológico descomunal al no entender lo que había manipulado paulatinamente su forma de pensar

Y aquello, marco el momento que cambiaría el destino de una dimensión entera

STAB

STAB

STAB

STAB

STAB

-¡GUUOOOGGGGHHHHH!-

La máscara del castaño se tiño del vomito de sangre cuando este fue atravesado en su espalda por una serie de espadas cortesía de la Blade Blacksmith de Jeanne haciéndole caer inmediatamente al suelo donde este no se levantó y donde debajo de él un profuso charco de sangre comenzaba a formarse

El rostro de Izana, de Irina, de Xenovia y de todos los presentes se tiño de azul al ver como en un momento el superhéroe que los estaba protegiendo a todos había caído como un saco de plomo al piso, los segundos pasaban y el silencio sepulcral solamente confirmaba lo que acababa de ocurrir

Blaze… no daba señales de vida

El pánico, el terror, el dolor y el arrepentimiento inundaron a Izana quien descontrolada grito tan fuerte como pudo al cielo antes de desmayarse de la impresión…

* * *

-mmmmmmmmmmm…-

De manos de un horrible dolor de cabeza, Izana comenzaba a abrir los ojos sintiendo como el antiséptico olor del hospital llenaba sus pulmones, el techo blanquino impoluto fue lo primero que sus ojos enfocaron mientras ella buscaba recordar lo último que había visto

-¿Dónde estoy?...- se preguntó a si misma volteando a mirar a los costados, al hacerlo vio a su derecha a una inconsciente Shidou Irina durmiendo en la cama del costado.

Una leve sensación de estática se apodero de su cerebro cuando trato de articular que hacían ambas ahí, sentimiento que le provocó nauseas obligándola a ponerse de pie, sus recuerdos estaban bloqueados por alguna razón y sentía que quien estaba al lado sabría algo al respecto

Al ponerse de pie, noto como un parche de algodón reposaba sobre el ojo derecho de Irina completamente manchado de sangre, así como vio otras heridas que aún estaban recién provocadas. Eso la alerto inmediatamente pero conforme más trataba de recordar más nauseas sentía por parte de la estática en su mente

-¿Irina?...¡¿Irina?!...- vocifero ella yendo a tomar a la peli castaña de sus hombros, para darse cuenta que sus propias piernas no le respondían bien, estaba enyesada de su pierna derecha hasta el nacimiento de su muslo

 _¿Pero que nos pasó?_

Los gritos asi como el zarandeo no demoraron en despertar de la misma manera a Irina quien lo primero que vio fue el rostro desencajado de confusión de Izana quien llevaba en su cabeza un vendaje que cubría su cabeza

-¿Izana..chan…?...-

Pregunto esta confundida viendo el alivio en el rostro de la cantante

-Irina ¿Qué paso?...- pregunto esta confundida -…no puedo recordar nada reciente ¿Cómo fue que… paso esto?...-

A diferencia de Izana, Irina tenia mas experiencia lidiando con la muerte por lo que ella si recordó con suma claridad lo ocurrido en el concierto de la rockstar desencajando su rostro inmediatamente en uno de dolor llorando sangre por su ojo tapado

Izana se sintió consternada al sentir el abrazo asfixiante de Irina

-¡Murió Izana!¡Murió!...- gritaba Irina a todo pulmón desplomándose y descomponiéndose por completo -…¡Murió delante de nosotras y fue mi culpaaaaaaa!...-

 _ **Inserte Doki Doki Literature club – Sayonara**_

La estática en la mente de Izana comenzó a despejarse permitiendo que la peli roja fuera inundada con los recuerdos reprimidos de su mente, recordando claramente como su héroe, mejor amigo, pareja y única persona en el mundo se desplomaba en el suelo atravesado por distintas espadas

-¿Qué?...-

La pregunta irónica no fue para confirmar nada, simplemente fue una reacción natural al sentir como su mundo se comenzó a desplomar en ese momento, sintiendo como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo y como este comenzaba a debilitarse, a temblar y a congelarse como si fuera a ella quien le habían arrebatado su alma

-¡lo mataron!¡destruyeerooooon su cuerpooOooOOoooO...!- temblaba la voz de Irina mientras lloraba sin poder controlarse, casi al borde de enloquecer -…¡dijeron que no lo dejariiIiAAan ReencAAarnaaAR…-

Los jadeos de Irina eran lastimeros y descontrolados, era obvio que no podía controlar su propio ser y se estaba lastimando la garganta mientras se desahogaba

Izana no demoro en entender todo lo que estaba ocurriendo aun dentro de su impresión mortuoria, Cao Cao no solamente había asesinado a Issei, había destruido su cuerpo para evitar que este pudiera reencarnar de alguna manera como ángel o como demonio

Issei había sido arrancado por completo del mundo, no solamente del de ella, sino el de todos

Ahora estaba completamente sola, abandonada, una vida entera cimentada a su lado acababa de derrumbarse como si estos cimientos fueran de sal

El terror comenzó a apoderarse de ella, el terror de saber que lo había perdido todo

Y aun asi, el agarre de Irina era desesperado

-¡No solamenteeEeE a Eeel, Xe-Xen-Xenchan también, tod-dos murieron…!- continuaba Irina más que contándole las cosas a Izana, desahogando el pánico que vivio tras todo lo que vino después de que Izana se desmayara -…LooOs MaaaAtaaroOoOn a Todooos, Xeen chan SolamEeEnte nos pudo- nos pudo. Nos pudo salvar a nosotras AnteEeEs de MoOrir aSEsinadaaaa…- terminaba Irina finalmente incapaz de hablar mas

Izana casi catatónica solamente pudo sujetar el cuerpo de Irina casi de manera mecánica mientras esta lloraba completamente desmoralizada y traumatizada, tanto como ella

Por qué el mundo para ella acababa de morir

Blaze habia muerto

 **Hyodo Issei, habia muerto**

* * *

 **FINAL OVA 3**


	15. Lazos de mar y fuego parte 1

**Una promesa de la infancia determinara el camino que seguira Hyodo Issei a lo largo de su vida, el camino de la justicia, el camino del super héroe que pelee en nombre de los debiles e indefensos... pero ¿lo estara haciendo bien?¿que es lo que realmente significa ser un super héroe?**

* * *

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: La mejor pareja del anime es la del monje Miroku y Sango la exterminadora de monstruos, habiendo exclarecido eso, prosigo**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad 2: La saga de Mass Effect es lo mejor desde el porno gratuito**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad 3: Larga vida al higado emperador carmesi**

 **Habiendo esclarecido eso, prosigo**

* * *

 **ERENDIR: aja solo alcohol seguramente ¬¬ no me la creo... y pues bueno , ya he dicho varias veces antes que las ovas estan cimentadas en injustice gods among us asi que tu diras :v**

 **DARKERUCHIHA: pues primero que todo chico, gracias por esas palabras, ahora si la pregunta que haces es como le hago para bueno, mentener cierto hilo de coherencia en lo que escribo, es por que yo siempre tengo estructurado los eventos que seran primordiales en mi fanfic, asi que ya se trata de terminar de ensamblarlos con algo de gancho y escribiendo minimamente bien... y nada, a veces yo tambien peco de incoherente a la hora de escribir, mas cuando me toca responder comentarios y estoy medio al pedo de tanto escribir ya**

 **V: bueno supongo que a estas alturas ya atar esa clase de cabos es mas coherente por lo que te puedo dar la afirmacion en ese caso... pero no, saca el rollo de la muerte de superman de todo esto por que no, NO**

 **MIGUELZERO24: Si, que ova tan oscura... seguramente seria guionista de DC**

 **LEYKNAR: Bueno la siguiente ova tardara lo suyo por que sera cuando acabe todo el rollo de la invasion, ergo tres o cuatro capitulos mas**

 **OLAKEACE3225022: Jjejeje gracias, la gracia al meter personajes es que estos sean minimamente interesantes por lo que bueno, parece que cumpli el trabajo... y si, mi gran referente para este fic son los abridged asi que encontraras muchas de estos en esta historia**

 **THEDRAIG1: coño eso me hace darme cuenta que le acabo de dar a muchos enfermos lo que querian... fuck**

 **ZASETSU04: pues si, lo cierto es que en las Ovas el protagonico no es de Irina, curiosamente tampoco de Issei sino de Izana asi que supongo que les dare la razon en ese punto**

 **KAISITO HYODOU: mmmm pideas mas capitulos pero te da pereza leer los anteriores... en fanfiction donde no se hace otra cosa que no sea leer, no es por ser cortante hermano ¿pero acaso masticas la sopa de casualidad?**

* * *

 **Superhero**

 **Capitulo 12: Lazos de mar y fuego parte 1**

* * *

Louis Lane era una periodista estrella en ascenso muy infeliz, su nombre desde que empezó su carrera le había valido una serie de burlas por parte de sus compañeros más al ella trabajar en la sucursal estadounidense del diario "El planeta". No ayudaba tampoco que su pareja actual se llamara Clark Kent por lo que los chistes de que ella se acostaba con "Superman" era la comidilla de todos los días en su entorno de trabajo

Razón por la cual un día completamente aburrida de ese tema tomo una decisión

" _Si tanto me tocan los ovarios con que estoy con un superhéroe, pues me voy con un superhéroe"_

Y así sin pensarlo claramente se dirigió a un pequeño pueblito escondido en el culo del mundo en Japón, una ciudad pequeña escondida entre las montañas donde según los rumores y los videos de Dross, se encontraba un adolescente con súper poderes que tenía delirios de superhéroe, si este rumor era verdad ella tendría la noticia de su vida

Y al parecer los rumores eran ciertos, ella de primera mano había estado en el incidente del centro comercial donde un grupo de adolescentes extrañamente desarrollados físicamente peleaban contra un golem de hiedra gigante, entre estos se encontraba el tan rumorado "Blaze" por lo que vio su traslado junto a su novio a esa ciudad oportuno. Sin embargo, surgieron una serie de problemas eventuales con su llegada

Primero. Las apariciones de Blaze eran mínimas y de alguna manera un tal "mocoso pajero de mierda" ya tenía la cobertura oportuna de este según su nuevo jefe J.J. Jameson, por lo que directamente un adolescente hormonado le estaba robando su paso a la gloria

Segundo. No era muy versada en hablar japonés y eso le había traído una serie de inconvenientes a la hora de comunicarse, entre estos problemas con la Mafia

Tercero. Su novio el Clark Kent podía tener el nombre de superman, pero definitivamente no era el "hombre de acero" este le confeso a ella que en un momento decidió contratar un servicio de prostitutas que fungían su trabajo disfrazándose de espartanas y después de un trabajito oral a manos de estas había quedado estéril e impotente permanentemente, razón por la cual ella lo echo del hogar de ambos

No entendía por qué ese cabron había hecho eso, si tal cual como decía el chiste ella era una mujer físicamente atractiva, buenas caderas, generoso busto, largas piernas y un largo cabello negro y lacio que llegaba hasta el nacimiento de sus muslos con unos ojos marrones cuya mirada inquisidora podía sacarle la verdad al más experto timador

Pero bueno, eso era agua de otro cántaro, tras esa desagradable experiencia ella se dio a entender a si misma que no le quedaba de otra que mover cielo y tierra para ganarle la primicia de Blaze a Hyodo Issei y esta misma mañana vestida con su mejor ropa estaba preparada para cazar la noticia del siglo

No sabía lo horriblemente acertada que su aseveración le resultaría en la práctica ese mismo día

* * *

Por otra parte, el mencionado tal cual como sabía que pasaría, no pego un solo ojo durante toda la noche, en cambio permaneció sentado sobre la cornisa del edificio más alto con su traje de superhéroe puesto, mirando a la ciudad mientras se tomaba una botella de vodka, cercano al amanecer, se sorprendió de no verse a sí mismo borracho hasta el culo después de todo lo que había tomado

Su cuerpo estaba preparado para lo que venía, por lo que sabiendo que no podía postergarlo más, simplemente se ponía de pie, regaba el resto de la botella al vacío haciendo un brindis por las almas y finalmente descendía al suelo mientras se acomodaba su capucha

SPAFF

Al caer al suelo, varios transeúntes miraron impactados la llegada del superheroe a su terreno, mientras que otro triste asalariado miraba de donde le habia caído el licor del cielo que seguramente haría que lo despidieran esa mañana

-¡es blaze!-

-¡todo el mundo corra!-

-¡nos va a volar en pedacitos!...-

Y en medio de la algarabía de la población residente de la ciudad huyendo de la máquina de explosiones llamada Blaze, este proseguía su camino con paso imponente, ajeno a nada que no fuera la misión que le tocaba cumplir ese día

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, dos jovencitas abandonaban su modesto estilo de vida como propietarias de una vivienda residencial en los suburbios de una ciudad del honorable Japón para volver a su misión como servidoras de la iglesia. Rias Gremory al enterarse que ellas aún estaban en la ciudad solicito su asistencia para lo que parecía ser una invasión a la ciudad que iba a llegar ese día según la inteligencia obtenida por su mancillado caballero. Por lo que ambas chicas conscientes decidieron que lo mejor sería participar en la batalla

Xenovia sin mayores modismos o expresionismos se acomodaba los guantes de su traje de batalla en silencio, cargando a Excalibur Destruction en su espalda preparada para defender sus bienes raíces recién obtenidos por métodos de coerción en el mercado salvaje de la bolsa

Irina en otra ondeaba sus coletas hacia atrás para permitirse ajustar su traje a la espalda, cerrando las correas de los guantes que cubrían hasta el inicio de sus brazos con una mirada meditabunda, después de todo ella a diferencia de Xenovia tenía una razón para estar en esa pelea

 _-el estará ahí…-_

Serena articulaba las cosas en su cabeza y era evidente que la preocupación de Issei giraba en torno a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con los golems, el muy seguramente era consciente de esa invasión que Rias Gremory estaba mencionando por lo que estaba segura que asistiendo esa pelea lo encontraría ahí, le tendría que dar muchas respuestas tan pronto se encontraran

-¿estas lista?...-

Quien le preguntaba en la entrada de su habitación era un preparado Rygart Wallace quien miraba a su pareja con decisión en su mirada, esta asentía permitiéndole a el sonreír con tranquilidad

-es una lástima, esta vida hogareña realmente me estaba gustando…- murmuraba el Rubio para su pareja divertido -…pero todo el tiempo que he estado dentro de este lugar no he dejado de sentir unos celos enfermizos, realmente detesto la idea de que alguien más me quiera quitar a mi pareja estando en este lugar…-

Aquel comentario jocoso hizo enojar sobremanera a Irina, pero si algo había aprendido durante esa semana es que no había necesidad de cohibirse en sus opiniones o en su forma de pensar. A tomar por culo todos los demás

-mi querido Rygart, créeme que antes de que alguien me aleje del hombre que amo, le hare probar que tan afilada es mi espada…-

Sin decir mucho más la chica de coletas castañas salía de la habitación con paso parsimonioso dejando en ese lugar con una sonrisa trémula e incrédula al rubio pijo de la iglesia quien no supo cómo reaccionar ante tal declaración

-¡¿pero qué ha pasado aqui?!...-

No hubo tiempo para responder ninguna pregunta puesto que para cuando pudo espabilar finalmente, Xenovia e Irina ya habían partido por la puerta principal en dirección a la escuela de Rias Gremory

* * *

Vali se encontraba recostado contra una pared con unas claras ojeras de cansancio en sus ojos, a su costado una claramente satisfecha Kuroka sonreía esperando la llegada del superhéroe siendo estos dos acompañados por otros dos sujetos de apariencia pintoresca, una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios vestida de maga estereotipada de un final fantasy y al lado de esta otro rubio pijo más en esta historia que llevaba sobre su cintura una espada enfundada a la vista de todas las personas

Como era evidente todos los transeúntes miraban al particular grupo conformado por el crio popstar, la vulgar tipa en traje de cosplay de gatos, la niña inocente disfrazada de maga y el sujeto que sería suficiente causal para que los tomara la policía por portar armas blancas en espacio público tan flagrantemente

Si bien había un gesto de incomodidad por lo mismo en el rostro de los hermanos Pendragon, no demoro en desaparecer cuando Blaze finalmente aparecía caminando con paso firme y ominoso cual Batman, uniéndose al grupo de estos para firmar un autógrafo a una exaltada Le Fay para luego caminar sin decir una sola palabra. Vali y los demás lo secundaron siendo ahora el grupo de cinco los que se dirigían al lugar del encuentro

* * *

En el lugar a donde estaban yendo a parar todos los bichos raros, un estresado Saji se tallaba el tabique claramente fastidiado e incrédulo al ver lo que estaba sujetando entre sus manos

-dime que esto es una broma…-

-no lo sé…- otorgaba Ruruko inquieta -…el problema es que los demás alumnos ya lo vieron…-

Saji miraba preocupado las fotos de lo que quedo del club de Kendo, ahora convertido en un montón de cenizas de un incendio provocado en este, todo el lugar había sido arrasado por las llamas con una precisión aterradora para no dañar el resto de las estructuras de la escuela lo cual ya era sospechoso, sin embargo, lo más inquietante eran las armaduras y trajes colgados a las afueras de este crucificados, todos con el mismo mensaje

" _I told You"  
"you were warned"_

-¿Qué significara esto?...- preguntaba el rubio exasperado, las cosas recientemente no habían ido para bien, por alguna razón a sus senpais se les había zafado un tornillo tan rápido que no se dio cuenta si no hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Primero estaba Tsubaki quien había comenzado a aislarse del resto de los miembros de su clan hasta casi ya no aparecer para estar con ellos, entendía medianamente esto, se decía que finalmente había logrado amarrar a Yuuto Kiba como ella quería desde hacía mucho tiempo por lo que no le extrañaría que estuviera totalmente concentrada en cosechar los frutos de su esfuerzo

Y por otra parte estaba Sona Sitri

La jovencita de coletas entre los personajes secundarios miraba a su amor platónico darle un fuerte cabezazo al escritorio resignado, bahamando como si fuera una oveja en resignación

-¿Qué le decimos a kaicho?...- preguntaba esta inocentemente

-por favor… no la invoques…-

PAAFFFFF

-¡¿What zuuuuppp Hommies?!...- Gritaba a todo pulmón una exorbitante Sona Sitri abriendo la puerta con una patada

-¡ay no!¡ya está aquí!...-

Saji se tallaba los dedos en su cabeza exasperado por el horrible comportamiento de quien antaño fue su amor platónico, la chica fría y estricta que era el baluarte de la justicia y de la disciplina había desaparecido durante los últimos días, ahora, quien había tomado su lugar era alguien completamente del otro lado del espectro, Sona Sitri actualmente se encontraba vistiendo una chaqueta de cuero con un top negro de muy pronunciado escote el cual iba en conjunto con un pantalón de mezclilla descaradamente entallado de color blanco

-eto… Kaicho…- llamaba nerviosa Ruruko

-¿si?...¿que pasa chick?...- contestaba esta con un gesto prepotente y malvado mientras Saji se limitaba a llorar por lo bajo sin levantar su frente

No sabía si el comportamiento de su ama tenía que ver con el desmesurado aumento de sus esferas mamarias recientes, cosa que podría apelárselo a un cambio hormonal brusco. Sin embargo este mismo había hecho que Sona Sitri pasase a adoptar una actitud de delincuente callejera de mala yerba, si bien esto era un problema, lo que escamaba y perturbaba a todos a su alrededor es que hasta para ser mala Sona Sitri tenía que regirse por unas directrices de normas y protocolos, y tristemente ella había escogido comunicarse con una jerga barriobajera estadounidense de los años ochenta que más que acentuar su nueva faceta rebelde, daba pena ajena

El Simbionte sin duda alguna había permeado en su cerebro lo suficiente para alterar su personalidad, pero incluso corrompida por un ser que disparaba todos los receptores neuronales que tendían hacia la mala conducta, Sona Sitri seguía siendo la misma adolescente con problemas para entender a las personas de su edad

-C´mon girlly make my day…- pedía ella una vez más a una incómoda Ruruko y a un Saji cuyo llanto era de vergüenza ajena

-bueno…- murmuraba la chica de coletas tomando las fotos de la mesa del rubio pasándoselas a Sona quien se las rapaba no sin antes pasarse el pulgar por su nariz -…esto es lo que quedo del club de Kendo y tratamos de saber que paso…-

-wow, that rocks …- anunciaba Sona entusiasta en un mal ingles que solo aumentaba la vergüenza ajena -…¿Qué paso en esta Hizz House?...-

-alguien que la pare por favoooOoOor…-

-bueno, es lo que tratamos de averiguar…- contestaba la inocente peón tratando de mantener las cosas en orden entre su rebelde presidenta y su moralmente destruido senpai -… pero no sabemos qué fue lo que ocurrió, no sabemos quién pudo haber perpetrado este acto con un claro mensaje romano anterior al cristianismo…-

Sona miraba las fotos con desinterés antes de tirarlas al costado para luego sacar una golosina en forma de cigarrillo y ponérsela en los labios

-bueno, no es mi problema…- bufaba ella impertinente

-lo es, eres la presidenta del concejo estudiantil de la escuela en la que quemaron ese edificio… - murmuraba Saji sin levantar la cabeza

-no es mi problema… en fin, chicos, me voy temprano me compre una nave y quiero llevarla a pasear…-

Esta vez Saji levantaba su cabeza para junto a Ruruko observar incrédulos como su líder se iba del lugar sin decir nada nada más dejando lo que había dicho

-¿ella compro una moto?...- preguntaba el rubio incrédulo -…¡¿y la parqueo en la escuela?!...- preguntaba ya más molesto

Ambos al correr a la ventana vieron como su líder ya estando abajo sacaba de entre los arbustos no una portentosa moto Harly Davison o alguna de cilindraje pesado, sino simplemente una scouter de color amarilla casi más pequeña que ella para subirse en esta no sin antes ponerse un casco de cicla, coderas y rodilleras y arranca en dirección a la salida

Tanto Senpai como Kouhai se quedaban en silencio de pie frente a la ventana sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

-Ruruko…-

-¿hi?...-

-si algún día… te desarrollas…- susurraba Saji inexpresivo -… por favor, no te enloquezcas como Kaicho…-

La jovencita tenía ganas de reprender a su crush pero tenía que darle la razón

-hi…-

Nuevamente el adolescente rubio que había tomado temporalmente las riendas del concejo estudiantil se sentaba a preparar todo documento que le pertenecía a sus senpais, recientemente Rias Gremory había dicho algo sobre una cosa que iba a pasar ese día en la escuela pero al estar atrapado en los estreses de ser el suplente de la presidenta no le había prestado mucha atención, tampoco al hecho de que tres exorcistas adolescentes se acercasen a las puertas de la escuela en dirección al edificio antiguo donde fungía el club de ocultismo

* * *

Conforme avanzaba el particular grupo de cinco adolescentes con súper poderes a su manera, todo el mundo se quedaba viéndoles con cara de bichos raros, pero tan pronto reconocían a Blaze no demoraban en empezar a correr aterrorizados

-bueno…- bufaba Arthur Pendragon carraspeando levemente -…no soy muy dado al medio, pero entendía que los súper héroes generaban admiración, no pavor….-

-¡por supuesto!...- contestaba su hermana menor entusiasmada sacando una copia de la Shonnen Weekly Shonnen Jump -…¡pero estamos hablando de Blaze sama!¡sus logros como héroe solo están a la par de su capacidad de volar todo en pedazos!...- ahora ella con entusiasmo golpeaba fuertemente la tapa de la revista donde aparecía la versión manga de su ídolo -…¡eso está en el prólogo del Seigi No Hero Monogatari Oni sama!...-

-¡un momento!...- preguntaba Issei sorprendido y en parte enojado -…¡¿tengo un manga en la WSJ?!¡¿Cómo?!¡Cuando?!¡¿Dónde?!¡¿Por qué?!¡¿Quién coño está cobrando por las regalías de mi imagen?!...-

-ni idea ¡pero mira!...- ahora Le Fay le ponía su muñeca izquierda a diez centímetros de los ojos de Issei presumiendo su manilla -…¡incluso el primer número viene con una manilla del club de admiradores de Blaze!...-

Nuevamente la cara del héroe debajo de su máscara badass se torcía cual caricatura al enterarse de ese dato

-¡¿desde cuándo tengo un club de fans?!¡¿Quién coño lo está dirigiendo?!...-

-¡Rias Gremory por supuesto!...- contestaba la pequeña niña rubia conforme ajena al alegato y enojo de su héroe, caminando nuevamente al lado de su hermano dando una leve de pequeños saltitos. Issei por supuesto apretaba sus puños iracundo

-¡Rias Gremory!¡no solo te basta con que tu hermano haya creado los DLC, las Season Pass y las microtransacciones!¡sino que ahora estas lucrando con MI IMAGEN!...-

-Oye idiota, para el carro…- Bufaba Kuroka desinteresada llamando la atención del héroe -...deja eso para cuando acabemos con esto…-

En silencio Issei asentía, sentía su furia de dragón arder ante la violación a sus derechos de autor por parte de la enemiga de todo lo noble, puro y casto, sin embargo, ese sería un tema para resolver después, después de todo, estaba a tres cuadras de la escuela y en el cruce de esta ya lo esperaba el resto de su equipo de asalto conformado por Whistler quien prendía un porro revisando la prótesis de su pierna, Asia quien no demoro en hacer una avenía saludando a todos los nuevos y Raynare quien de alguna manera ya parecía sentirse cómoda tras su máscara de plástico del personaje más querido de Disney después de su malvada mascota

* * *

-bien, es aquí…- Murmuraba la nueva oc de la historia mirando con detenimiento una zona boscosa la cual tenía claros rastros de un choque de poderes en sus alrededores, los arboles rotos comenzaban a ser comidos por hongos y los cráteres en la tierra estaban ahora cubiertos de césped, según su bitácora investigativa referenciada evidentemente por su peor enemigo el adolescente pajero, la última gran aparición de Blaze en esa zona había sido ahí, por lo que ese era el lugar ideal para investigar sobre donde podría aparecer ahora el superhéroe

Sin embargo, conforme más se adentraba, más se cohibía de continuar adentrándose mucho en ese terreno

-tengo un mal presentimiento…-

Murmuraba ella, era común en una zona montañosa como Kuoh las mañanas abrigadas por la fría niebla, sin embargo en ese lugar era especialmente densa y ya eran más de las diez am, por lo que esta tendría que haberse disipado con los rayos del sol hacía tiempo, también se percibía un sentimiento de repulsión por la zona

Conforme caminaba y se adentraba más, no pudo evitar observar el mar de árboles en el que se estaba adentrando, lo mejor para evitar perderse en esa zona donde no contaba con un gps era marcar los arboles por los que pasaba

-¡IMPOSIBLE!...-

Por esa razón su rostro se palideció al notar que el siguiente árbol a marcar en su camino ya había sido marcado por ella, si miraba hacia adelante, la siguiente hilera también tenía sus marcas así como las de atrás

Había algo mal en ese momento, la niebla se sentía más densa y quizás eso podría haber confundido su orientación, pero definitivamente estaba segura de que había caminado en línea recta sin cruzar a ninguna parte y la distancia recorrida no era tanta como para haber dado vueltas en círculos

-es como si… hubiera cruzado un espejo…-

Fue su análisis primerizo, esa sensación era como si de un momento a otro alguien le hubiera hecho darse vuelta para devolverse sin que ella se diera cuenta

-tiene que ver con esta niebla…-

Sin pensárselo mucho más, se dio la vuelta corriendo esperando que aquello que estaba ocurriendo no se la hubiera comido por completo, para su alivio no demoro en encontrar su carro no demorando en subirse en este para ir hacia el núcleo urbano nuevamente, mirando con recelo como la niebla se había asentado en el cielo por completo

Al ir por la carretera por la que se podía salir de la ciudad, noto como una serie de camiones se encontraban estancados a las afueras donde la niebla era más densa, deteniéndose en seco para mirar como uno de los camioneros llegaba corriendo hacia sus compañeros con total terror en su mirada

-¿Cómo te fue Takari?...- preguntaban sus compañeros reunidos al costado de sus camiones de carga

Este se tomaba un tiempo jadeando, recuperando aire

-no se puede salir…- bufo con piernas temblantes -…Estaba yendo hacia la salida del kilómetro 10 pero no sé cómo siempre volvía al mismo sitio…-

Tanto Loise como todos los presentes sintieron una punzada de miedo al escuchar eso

-¡es como un mar de árboles!¡esta niebla definitivamente no es normal!...-

Sin pensárselo mucho más, la periodista le daba media vuelta a su Ferrari para arrancar al centro de la ciudad mientras posaba una mano en su mentón pensativa

-es como si toda la ciudad hubiera sido aislada…- murmuraba ella para sí misma -…si es así, es porque algo grande va a pasar, necesito encontrar un asistente de cámara para grabar todo el primera fila, necesito encontrar al adolescente con mayor cara de retrasado mental que pueda tener este lugar para contratarlo…-

No diciendo más su rastro era precedido de las hojas de los árboles que levantaba su carro a su paso conforme llegaba a la zona residencial

* * *

En otra parte, el excéntrico grupo de Hyodo Issei aún se encontraba a tres cuadras de la escuela de Rias Gremory, todos ellos sentados en una cafetería degustando de una bebida de preferencia de cada uno mientras que en el centro

-….jjmmmmmmmm…-

Cierto Héroe tarareaba el opening de la canción de una serie de anime random con un notable aumento de la molestia que sentía, cosa que no escapaba a ninguno de los presentes

-Blaze, hemos estado esperando aquí por cuatro horas…- anunciaba Kuroka aburrida con un Cappuccino Irlandés en sus manos

-¡SE QUE HEMOS ESTADO ESPERANDO AQUÍ POR CUATRO HORAS!...- Gritaba este molesto ya con dos botellas de Vodka vacías en la mesa, extrañamente su estrés evitaba que se emborrachara con eso

-Joder mocoso, calma las tetas y relájate…- regañaba Whistler curiosamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no ingiriendo ningún estupefaciente

-cierto, todos hemos estado esperando el mismo tiempo que tú a que alguna mierda pase en este lugar para entrar en acción…así que no te desquites con nosotros- respondía Kuroka agreste

En efecto, todos estaban esperando a que ese "algo" monumental que había anunciado que pasaría Blaze con la investigación en conjunto con Whistler tras haber incursionado en la guarida de los Golems hacía ya un tiempo, sin embargo nada fuera del extraño clima nublado era lo que estaba ocurriendo, razón por la cual todos estaban esperando cerca de la zona donde supuestamente se iba a desatar el pandemonio no obstante sin entrar para no llamar la atención

-Pues lo siento mucho Gata ninfómana por estar estresado…- respondía cortante Issei arqueando su ceja molesto -… pero resulta que hoy empezara una pelea que decidirá el destino de la humanidad y no puedo simplemente tomarme otro trago más esperando porque estoy jodidamente nervioso por todo lo que va a pasar en este lugar…-

-¿pelea por la humanidad?...- preguntaba Raynare extrañada sin saber de qué iba el rollo

-oh si, tu estas jodidamente nervioso de que algo malo pase una pelea donde NOSOTROS también vamos a partirnos los gajos con una serie de barcos voladores gigantes y su ejército de golems de piedras que probablemente acaben con nosotros si la cagamos…- respondía Kuroka riendo sarcásticamente también molesta con Issei

-¡¿Barcos Voladores Gigantes?!¡¿Pero de qué coño me perdí?!...- preguntaba aterrada Raynare sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo

-¡Oye yo también estoy acá preparado a palmarla, así que no juegues esa carta conmigo!...- respondía Issei

-¡NO, EN SERIO!¡¿Qué CARAJOS?!...- preguntaba una exaltada Raynare levantándose de su asiento llamando la atención de Catwoman y Blaze

-Invasión de una flota estéticamente asgardiana proveniente de otra dimensión, barcos voladores de guerra gigantes, golems de piedra e hiedra que hablan al por mayor, preparados para borrar a la humanidad y posiblemente todo ser viviente en un ataque que no se molestara en mantener el tema del secretismo del mundo mágico…- resumía la situación Issei con un tono aburrido y despectivo

Durante unos segundos solo hubo un silencio marcado por la cara de WTF de Raynare

-Oh por Dios ¡¿Por qué coño estoy aquí arriesgando mi esbelto y bien formado culo?!...-

Issei volteaba a mirar a Whistler

-¿no le avisaste que básicamente estamos peleando por el destino de la humanidad el día de hoy?...-

-No mucho…- respondía Whistler tranquilo -…la tuve ocupada haciendo unas cuantas tareas para mi…-

Issei arqueaba una ceja inquisidor

-¿Qué clase de tareas?...-

El anciano se limitaba a sonreír con parsimonia

 _-¡grita perra!¡grita!...-_

 _-¡Siiii Whistler samaaaaaaaaaaa!...-_

 _Gritaba la Caído vendada de ojos y siendo atacada por una serie de juguetes sexuales que solamente podían contarse dentro de la colección del más empedernido amante de la pornografía_

 _-¡Asia, échale más polvos pica pica a esta zorra!...-_

 _-Sí, Whistler san…-_

-Cosas…- se limitó a bufar sonriendo siendo compartido con el fuerte sonrojo vergonzoso de Raynare y el gesto malicioso de Asia, por supuesto el resto de la mesa no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando

-bueno, yo por mi parte puedo decir que no tengo tanto afán…- bufaba Vali tranquilo disfrutando de una botella de agua

-es raro escuchar a un enfermo de las peleas como tu diciendo que no tienes afán en librar la batalla más grande de tu vida…-contraponía Issei fastidiado

-esta no será la batalla más grande de mi vida…- contestaba Vali -… puede que estemos enfrentando la batalla más peligrosa que ha presenciado la humanidad hasta la fecha, sin embargo para mí la pelea más grande de toda mi vida será nuestra pelea final, donde ambos pondremos nuestros sentimientos y orgullo en la raya, esa será la pelea en la que yo te demuestre verdaderamente todo mi ser…- finiquitaba Vali mirando desafiante a Issei creyendo que había dado un discurso de guerra cuando visto desde afuera parecía otra cosa

-me inquieta que deba sentirme celosa de este tarado…- anunciaba Kuroka claramente resentida

-¡wow!¡¿eso quiere decir que el Shipeo del doujin "dragones bajo la luz del amor" de Neko chan es Cannon?!...- preguntaba Le Fay claramente entusiasmada sacando un número del mencionado manga haciendo que su hermano se palideciera solo al ver la portada

-¿de dónde sacaste esa cosa Le Fay?...-

-Bueno, la cosa está en que mi estimado amigo pajero…- Cortaba Kuroka relajándose de nuevo hablando con un tono casi familiar, como el de una hermana mayor -…todos sabemos que lo que sea que vaya a pasar, va a pasar hoy, y pasara en este lugar, por lo que deberías relajarte y esperar…-

-¿no les parece un poco sospechoso el clima?...- preguntaba una cohibida Asia a participar en todo el barullo que se estaba gestando

-Cierto mocoso, hazle caso a la tetona esta…- agregaba Whistler -…no es como si estresarte fuera a mejorar la situación…-

-no, en serio, percibo una fuerte energía mágica en el aire…- continuaba susurrando Asia ignorada por todos

-además, no es como si las cosas se fueran a poner peores por aca…- apuntaba Kuroka a un Issei quien estaba a punto de asentir

-Is... Quiero decir ¿Blaze?...-

Por supuesto el reconocía perfectamente la voz que acababa de acercársele por atrás

 _-¡carajo!...-_

Al voltear a mirar se encontró con los tres enviados de la iglesia quienes iban hacia ellos, siendo especialmente penetrante la mirada esperanzada de Irina sobre él y la despectiva de sus compañeros para con el resto del equipo armado por blaze

* * *

-Bueno… ¿me puedes decir que experiencia laboral tienes?...- preguntaba Louise Lane cruzada de brazos arqueando su ceja juzgando a cierto pajero en la azotea de la escuela secundaria de la ciudad donde fungían en sus estudios las adolescentes más anormalmente desarrolladas físicamente de todo Japón

-Más de tres años filmando a escondidas a las chicas de los clubes deportivos de todo lugar donde he estudiado sin que me pillaran, tengo todas las cintas como pruebas en mi casa -…contestaba el joven de cabello negro ondulado y gafas de pasta considerablemente gruesas y grandes, a los ojos de la talentosa periodista parecía que el crio era un escritor promedio de fanfiction y amante del hentai barato, básicamente un usuario promedio de tumblr y de 4chan

-reconoceré tu habilidad como cámara, pero partamos del principio de que como persona me das asco…- anuncio ella agriando el gesto

-no se preocupe señorita Lane, no hay nadie en este lugar que no piense así de mi…- contestaba el peli negro extrañamente orgulloso de su reputación

-bueno, recuérdame tu nombre…- ordenaba ella pasándole al chico una cámara de periodista profesional equipada con la última tecnología

-Motohama señorita Lane…- contestaba el peli negro orgulloso sujetando el pesado equipo sobre su hombro con suma facilidad, sorprendiendo a la mujer, el chico como persona causaba repulsión absoluta, pero pudiese que hubiera encontrado al mejor cámara de toda su carrera -…por cierto, ¿Cuál es el plan?...-

Volviendo a la realidad la peli negra miraba a la ciudad cuyo firmamento ya había sido cubierto por completo por una película gris plomiza que no se asemejaba en nada a un cielo nublado

-algo ha sellado toda salida a la ciudad aislándonos físicamente del resto del mundo, no obstante aun contamos con cobertura de celular y de internet sin contar que las centrales eléctricas nos siguen abasteciendo, nuestro trabajo será el averiguar el porqué de esto y reportarlo mi estimado mocoso degenerado, de esto dependerá nuestra reputación como los mejores periodistas…-

Antes de que el adolescente pudiera decir nada, un leve estruendo se sintió por toda la ciudad haciendo cimbrar levemente el suelo haciendo perder momentáneamente el equilibrio a los dos periodistas en la azotea

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!...- pregunto Motohama asustado agachándose para evitar dañar su nuevo equipo de una caída

Loise Lane miraba desde las barandas como desde cuatro puntos de la ciudad siendo uno de estos el bosque desde donde ella venia se disparaban unos rayos eléctricos de color morado hacia el firmamento colisionando todos en un único punto comenzando a tomar la forma de una bifurcación en el espacio tiempo donde se veía un al otro lado de este un espacio onírico e infinito lleno de colores conocidos y desconocidos por el hombre

Eso y una especie de proa y calado de madera negruzca ornamentada por elementos metálicos de color dorado y otros cristalizados de color azul sobre el cual sobresalía un mástil gigantesco con la forma de un dragón coronando lo que al parecer era a los ojos incrédulos tanto de la periodista como del pajero un barco volador el cual comenzaba a adentrarse lentamente al espacio aéreo de la ciudad.

-¡Holy Fuck!...- exclamo la periodista mirando atónita e impactada aquella imagen que le era imposible articular de buenas a primeras

-¡¿Qué carajos es esa cosa?!...- grito el adolescente aterrado sintiendo temblar sus piernas al ser consciente de lo ínfimo de su tamaño contra el barco volador que tenía fácilmente un tamaño tres veces mayor al de la escuela donde se encontraba -…¡Señorita Lane!...-

Al grito de llamada del chico, la peli negra espabilaba inmediatamente, estaba completamente aterrada más sin embargo, ella estaba ahí y su asistente también con todo lo necesario, recomponiéndose inmediatamente sacaba de su bolso su respectivo equipo

-¡Muy bien mocoso!¡comienza a grabar!...- ordenaba ella con voz imponente -¡…en estos momentos la cámara está configurada para transmitir en vivo a mis canales de Facebook, Twitter, Instagram y youtube tan pronto empecemos

Ganando el temple de su nueva jefa, Motohama asentía comenzando a grabar…

-entendido, por si lo necesita señorita Lane, tengo a alguien para ayudarle a llevar la difusión de lo que está pasando en línea…-

* * *

-no deberías estar acá…- fue lo primero que le dijo Issei a Irina tras haberse separado ambos momentáneamente de sus respectivos grupos, Irina con la excusa de que necesitaba intercambiar inteligencia con Blaze sobre lo que sea que iba a pasar en ese lugar mientras que él simplemente se alejó alegrando a todos sus compañeros de haberse deshecho del aguafiestas del lugar -…vete para el Vaticano antes de que esto empiece…-

-¡¿empezar que?!...- preguntaba Irina claramente molesta, estaba ansiosa por hablar con su amigo de la infancia y en cambio este la recibía con tales palabras cortantes -…¡No!¡para empezar hay demasiadas cosas que tienes que explicarme Issei!...-

-Mira, por ahora no hay nada que explicar…- contestaba este quitándose su máscara para respirar libremente y mirar a su amiga a los ojos -…si algo hablaremos luego pero por ahora necesito que te largues de este lugar, este es un conflicto que solo nos atañe a quienes vivimos en esta ciudad…-

Si bien le incomodaba ser hostil con ella, prefería que ella se enojara con él, así tal vez se iría mas fácil, tenía que hacerlo antes de que algo estallara en la ciudad y empezara la pelea, si era así ya no habría escapatoria de la batalla

Por lo que para su extrañeza y molestia Irina no demoro en cruzarse de brazos y mirarlo con reproche

-para que sepas, yo también estoy viviendo en esta ciudad…- contesto ella manteniendo su posición

-No, tú vives en Inglaterra…- contestaba Issei igualando su pose y tono desafiante -…la verdad no entiendo que siguen haciendo en territorio demoniaco cuando debieron haberse reportado a la iglesia hace semanas

-No, de hecho, si estamos viviendo en esta ciudad…- para extrañeza de Issei, una sonrisa burlona se posaba en el rostro de su waifu -…recordemos que cierto buen samaritano le regalo su casa a una de las siervas del señor a la cual cuyo grupo yo pertenezco… ergo, yo vivo también en esta ciudad ya que tengo una casa acá…-

Issei se preparaba para replicar incluso alzando su mano, sin embargo tanto su dedo como su gesto se torcieron al notar que ella tenía razón en ese punto

 _-[solo a ti se te ocurre regalarle tu casa a alguien cuando quieres que ese alguien se vaya lo más lejos de donde vives]-_

 _-[ah, Estos jóvenes enamorados]…- murmuraba Belzard meditabundo -…[cuando se está caliente no se piensa adecuadamente]…-_

 _-No se preocupen, Hyodo Issei nunca ha sido una persona pensante…- Rezongaba Ddraig desinteresado de la charla no obstante totalmente despierto, estaba al tanto de lo que sería una de las peleas más grandes peleadas por alguien con el título de Sekiryuutei_

-Ok, tienes razón, aquí viven ustedes pero mira…- contestaba este ya con un tono más condescendiente -…aquí va a pasar algo gordo y lo último que quiero es que haya gente que salga lastimada innecesariamente, tu eres una guerrera de la iglesia, una exorcista, un posible prospecto a volverte una santa en un futuro… no tienes por qué arriesgar todo esto por inmiscuirte en esta pelea por lo que te pido que te vayas…-

Irina por supuesto se extrañó por el toque solemne en la advertencia de su amigo de la infancia, por lo que su gesto ganaba cierto escepticismo

-si es así ¿Por qué tu si quieres arriesgar tu vida en esta pelea?...-

Issei simplemente suspiraba mientras sonreía

-por qué soy un superhéroe….- contesto él tranquilo y con un toque de auto abandono -…muchas personas inocentes saldrán heridas si alguien no hace algo, Rias Gremory se encargara de proteger únicamente lo que le importe a ella, yo por otra parte prometí hace mucho tiempo que no dejaría que nadie más muriera mientras yo esté en guardia… sin importar el precio que tenga que pagar…-

Irina reclino su mirada al costado ante tal afirmación

 _-[esa afirmación sonaría tan solemne y tan épica si tu imagen como superhéroe no fuera la de alguien vulgar, sucio, polémico, contradictorio, políticamente incorrecto]…- bufaba Elsha_

 _-[hay que recalcar lo políticamente incorrecto]…-_

-no me gusta la forma en la que lo estás diciendo…- contestaba Irina un tanto preocupada para luego recuperar parte de su particular entusiasmo infantil -…es decir, de Blaze siempre hemos recibido reportes de su capacidad para volar todo en pedazos pero aun así proteger al cien por ciento de la población vulnerable de las zonas donde se encuentra, no me gusta ese tono pesimista que usas…- volviendo a bajar su tono, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda cuando entendió cuál era la preocupación de su amigo de la infancia -¿…esto es algo que ni siquiera tu usando todo tu poder puede manejar?-

Un leve tic escapo del parpado de Issei al escuchar lo que el temía, que pese a todo su esfuerzo y todo su poder al límite no pudiera hacer nada para evitar la destrucción que arrasaría con la ciudad

-¡No!...- contesto para extrañeza de Irina con un gesto malicioso -…¡lo que me preocupa es que estoy a punto de patear una cantidad indiscriminada de culos sobrenaturales y a quien me hubiera gustado dedicárselo ya tiene un anillo de bodas en su dedo!...- exclamo particularmente efusivo -…¡¿así que por que no te vas a casarte, a tener una muy caliente luna de miel con tu novio pijo clase media alta, a tener dos niños, a comprar un apartamento en Sidney y a pasar el resto de su jubilación mirando un idílico paisaje montañoso? Total que a mí me dejo mi caliente y sabrosa novia espadachín por razones que no entiendo, ¿así que porque no me dejas solito con mi soledad?!...-

Por supuesto Irina retrocedió impactada por tales palabras por parte de Issei, debatiéndose entre el asombro y la molestia

-¡¿Cuándo escuchaste que…?!¡¿Me estabas espiando la vez pasada cuando salimos los cuatro?!...- pregunto molesta, ella ya sabía que había pasado eso pero no le restaba merito que el cabeza de chorlito se lo restregara en la cara

-¡yo… yo!...- de repente el castaño perdió la capacidad de hilar palabras, había sido pillado infraganti y no sabía que decir o cómo actuar fuera de que estaba quedando ya como el más grande de los imbéciles -…¡yo no confió en ese pijo cara de culo de Rygart Wallace!...- grito este parcialmente encabronado desviándose momentáneamente del hecho de su situación actual a tal punto que no le prestó atención al temblor que se sintió momentáneamente bajo sus pies -…¡tu eres una persona muy… no, eres la persona más importante para mí!...- tras gritar eso su tono bajo nuevamente mientras desviaba su mirada avergonzado -…lno tengo mucho que ofrecerte y francamente sé que soy un desastre, por lo que al menos quiero que la persona que este contigo no sea un cabron que te haga entristecer alguna vez…-

-Issei…- Murmuro Irina en shock al escuchar tales palabras, sin embargo antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada, una grieta espacio temporal se abría en el borde externo de la ciudad, mientras que de esta entraba un enorme barco volador tal cual como el que Issei había visto de los informes de Whitler, razón suficiente para sentir un horrible escalofrió en su ser conforme la brisa que era despedida de la grieta recorría toda la ciudad

El resto del grupo de Issei por supuesto se levantaba también de sus asientos al ver que la acción iba a empezar, sin embargo todos incluyendo el mismo Vali quedaron estáticos al ver la magnitud del enemigo que estaba entrando en esa dimensión, directo, sin ninguna dimensión de bolsillo que lo encubriera

Nada

Un barco gigante volador estaba entrando a la vista de todo el mundo

Un enorme barco chapado y ornamentado con finos metales de colores azules cristalinos y dorados brillantes el cual era sostenido en el aire por una serie de velas gigantescas, todos los costados así como la proa del mismo mastodonte volador se veían fuertemente armados y su tamaño fácilmente llegaba a cubrir casi un cuarto de la ciudad donde se iba a librar la batalla, no obstante, solo era el primero, un segundo comenzaba a hacer su entrada tan pronto el primero había terminado de salir

-¡joder que todo esto era cierto!...- exclamo Raynare en shock al ver que en efecto, la pelea profetizada estaba a punto de empezar, más cuando de la popa del enorme barco se abria un compartimiento que sacaba un apéndice metálico, apéndice que no demoro en dispararse a velocidad pasmosa contra la escuela donde se encontraba Rias Gremory estrellándose en la cancha de atletismo destruyéndola inmediatamente así como causando un fuerte temblor por los alrededores

En donde se encontraba, Issei acababa de quedar totalmente estático con sus ojos abiertos a mas no dar y temblando al ver el disparo directo del que había sido blanco la escuela de la suma regente de la ciudad

TRRROOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

No siendo este el primero, a diferencia del primer disparo, los otros habían dado indiscriminadamente sobre edificios de importancia social y estatal de la ciudad tales como la estación de policía, la sede adjunta de la JSDF y cualquier mínima entidad que pudiera presentar resistencia por parte de la población humana del lugar

 _-Habitantes de la ciudad…-_ Comenzaba a sonar un eco por toda la ciudad, proveniente del primer barco que había cruzado - _…tienen diez minutos para despedirse de sus seres queridos antes de que destruyamos por completo la ciudad…-_

-Dios mío…- susurro Irina estática y en shock, sin embargo al voltear a mirar hacia Issei se inquietó al verlo con lágrimas en los ojos conforme apretaba sus dientes y su rostro se torcía en el enojo y la ira mas absoluta

-Hijos de puta…- gruño este sin poder contener su llanto -…entiendo la idea de atacar a los demonios y los ángeles, pero estas personas son inocentes y no tienen nada que ver en esta pelea…-

 _BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOT_

Haciendo estallar el piso bajo sus pies tras una serie consecutiva de rápidos potenciaciones, Issei se disparaba como un rayo hacia el cielo propulsado y aleteando en dirección al barco volador, los propulsores de sus brazos y espalda estaban a máxima capacidad haciéndolo parecer una bengala de color verde

 _DE LAS NUEVES TECNICAS DE DRAGON_

 _KO EN UN SOLO GOLPE_

 _PUÑO DE DRAGON_

El poderoso izquierdazo del castaño daba de lleno contra lo que parecía ser una barrera de energía la cual protegía el barco de todo impacto por parte del ataque de Issei, sin embargo la ímpetu de su arranque y de su impacto fue suficiente para hacer retroceder levemente a la estructura voladora antes de que el escudo de la misma lo despidiera con la misma fuerza con la que había golpeado hacia el borde exterior de la ciudad

TRROOOMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPP

-¡ISSEI!...-

Asustada de ver como su amigo de la infancia había recibido tan horrible golpe que lo había enviado casi al otro extremo de la ciudad, tomando su manilla para transformarla en una Katana comenzó a correr en dirección hacia donde había caído Issei quien podría estar peligrosamente herido después de haber sido estrellado contra el piso a más de 300km/h desde una altura de más de 200 metros, no obstante el recorrido de ella se vería interrumpido por algo mas que los cerca de veinte kilómetros de distancia que los separaban actualmente

-que…¿Qué es eso?...- pregunto extrañada viendo como de entre lo que ahora era una ciudad llena de niebla comenzaban a aparecer una serie de golems de piedra que ella ya conocía, sin embargo, estos eran acompañados por una serie de lo que parecían zombies con armaduras escandinavas y unas criaturas femeninas de piel oscura y orejas puntudas que pululaban actualmente el mundo del porno japonés

-nuestros objetivos…- contestaba Xenovia conforme sin pensarlo demasiado, se abalanzaba sobre sus enemigos con Durandal en mano de un salto haciendo estallar todo el lugar donde ella acababa de impactar, llegando junto a estas, Rygart sacaba de su gabardina su equipamiento de batalla, un fusil soviético con el que no demoro en comenzar a abrir fuego

-Esto es malo…- murmuraba el rubio pijo sin parar de dispararle a sus enemigos -...nuestros superiores nos están llamando alarmados preguntando sobre lo que ha pasado, según me lo dijeron, la aparición de esta cosa ya está en internet….-

-¡¿Qué?!...- exclamaba Irina impactada

-si, en estos momentos todo el planeta está viendo lo que está ocurriendo acá, o lo que va a ocurrir…-

Sin tener mucho tiempo para pensar, Irina entendía la gravedad de lo que estaba ocurriendo, un ataque a semejante escala sin ninguna intención de mantener todo bajo perfil según las directrices del mundo sobrenatural, era claramente una declaración de guerra a toda la humanidad de lo que fuera que los estuviese atacando

 _-¿esto era lo que Issei trataba de prevenirme?...-_ Se preguntó ella entendiendo un poco el sentir de su amigo de la infancia, si este sabia a la perfección todo lo que iba a ocurrir, entendía el porqué de su comportamiento, entendía el por qué quería que ella se fuera de ahí

Teniendo eso en claro, ya era tarde para tomar cualquier decisión por lo que preparada para pelear junto a sus compañeros, el trio de la iglesia comenzó a repeler los ataques de los distintos monstruos mitológicos que iban en andanada contra ellos, las explosiones de la Durandal de Xenovia mantenían a raya a los golems de hiedra mientras que el trabajo conjunto de la feliz pareja de novios detenía tanto a los zombies Draugs como a las elfas oscuras

Pasados varios minutos los tres iban comenzando a retroceder

-maldición, son demasiados…- bufaba Xenovia jadeando, sus mejores ataques apenas habían tumbado a cuatro y podía sentir la presencia de no menos de un centenar recorriendo las calles en esos momentos

Lanzando una granada Rygart buscaba coartar el avance de sus enemigos, pero los zombies pese a mutilarse no dejaban de avanzar y las elfas aun con su extraña voluptuosidad se movían de maneras agiles evitando los daños mayores por la explosión

Irina también defendía su punto peleando con toda su fuerza notando que no era la única que estaba poniendo su posición en la línea, podía percibir como en los otros puntos alrededor el Hakuryuukou así como su particular grupo de pelea ya se habían dispersado a diezmar la amenaza y pese a detestarlo con fuerza, ellos estaban haciendo un mucho mejor trabajo que el grupo de ella reteniendo a la fuerza invasora

Y sin embargo, el día recién iniciaba

Como una bengala, un as rojo y verde volaba desde un punto de la ciudad hasta quedar delante del trio de la iglesia no sin antes haber acertado un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para volar no solo a los enemigos frente a él sino también parte completa de la cuadra en miles de pedazos, cosa fácil de lograr cuando el mencionaba llegaba golpeando con lo que había parecido una casa completa

Tras reponerse del estruendo inicial, Irina y los otros dos observaban atónitos como una buena parte de los enemigos que no les dejaban respirar acababan de ser eliminados y si bien ya se veía venir la otra oleada, Blaze con gran confianza tomaba un poste de la luz y lo utilizaba como bate de baseball para sacar volando a las elfas oscuras y directamente destrozar a los Golems y a los zombies

-wow…- murmuro Xenovia por lo bajo viendo como el superhéroe cabeza hueca peleaba con una fuerza y una ferocidad que no le había visto nunca a ningún otro peleador, sin embargo, había otro rasgo más atenuante en su forma de pelear

Lo extremadamente estrafalario y vulgarmente improvisado que era

O al menos eso pensó al ver como Blaze tras destrozar su bate improvisado tomaba a uno de los golems de su cintura para luego dispararse inmediatamente al firmamento para luego caer en picada contra el piso apuntando la cabeza del ser de barro contra el suelo

-¡No será de las nueve técnicas primordiales pero esta se puede llamar la Tombstone de dragón!...-

Se alcanzó a escuchar antes de que tanto héroe como su víctima se estrellara contra el suelo, destruyéndolo inmediatamente así como a varios enemigos a su alrededor… y toda estructura urbana en un radio de más de cincuenta metros

Tras terminar su particular ataque, Blaze se paraba firmemente entre el trio de la iglesia y los monstruos haciendo una serie de poses de victoria para luego señalar desafiante a sus enemigos mientras con su otra mano agarraba un pedazo de piedra como si fuera un micrófono

-¡monstruos asgardianos!¡solamente porque borraron con toda la civilización en la dimensión de donde proceden no quiere decir que sean los enemigos más op contra los que me he enfrentado o me vaya a enfrentar!...-

Una serie de chiflidos y de aplausos comenzaban a resonar por el aire

-¿Quiénes están haciendo ese ruido?...- preguntaba Rygart extrañado para ver que no había nadie ni aplaudiendo ni chiflando, de extraña manera también en el ambiente acababa de comenzar a sonar un fuerte punteo de guitarra metálica muy similar al tema de Doom

-¡pero dejen que Blaze les diga algo monstruos asalariados, zombies genéricos y heroinas de hentai místico barato de segunda!¡aquí ustedes no son los victimarios…Son las victimas!¡pueden contarse por miles y todo lo que quieran pero no son rivales para el pentacampeón de este ring de treinta kilómetros cuadrados!-

¡wooooooooooooooo!

La extraña algarabía comenzaba a sonar aún más fuerte confundiendo al trio de la iglesia aún más y haciendo retroceder a los invasores

-esto…¿pentacampeón de qué?...- preguntaba Xenovia confundida -…¿este tipo de que está hablando?...-

 _-[vaya Elsha, creo que este combate que viene será una autentica masacre]…- anunciaba Bellzard con un tono profesional de comentarista_

 _-[en efecto mi estimado Belzard, puedo sentir la intensidad que emana este lugar]…- contestaba la mujer del grupo particularmente seria y entusiasta_

 _-¿se puede saber ustedes que están haciendo?...- preguntaba Ddraig medianamente fastidiado -…¿a quién le están hablando?...-_

 _-[a nuestros queridos lectores de este fanfic, todos quienes lo leen y comentan en él son el mejor público del universo]…- contestaba Bellzard con una sonrisa brillante como la luz del sol pese a no tener ninguna forma física o abstracta concreta_

-¡ustedes vienen a este lugar presumiendo de sus números, la resistencia de sus Golems, la Battle Continuation A de sus Draugs y las enormes tetas y culos de sus elfas oscuras!¡pero nada de eso importa en este momento!¡en mi dimensión los asalariados como ustedes no tienen plan dental, los zombies a lo mucho que pueden aspirar es en aparecer en el bodrio que es the walking dead y las elfas oscuras terminan siendo violadas por gordos asquerosos con un pene del tamaño del brazo de un niño!¡No son nada!¡y menos contra mi!¡porque yo SOY BLAZE!...-

Terminando de decir su línea, Blaze se abalanzaba nuevamente sobre sus enemigos

En el cielo cruzado de brazos con una pose ominosa mientras recibía una serie de ataques mágicos y demás, Vali miraba la particular manera en la que su rival peleaba

-alguien debería decirle a este sujeto que la lucha libre no es real…-

¡POWERBOMB DE DRAGON!...-

TRROOOMMMMMPPPPP

Unas cuantas esquirlas de concreto chocaban contra la armadura del demonio albino quien simplemente negaba con la cabeza, no obstante, reconociendo la maestría de Hyodo Issei a la hora de pelear con esas técnicas tan particulares

Tras haber barrido con un buen grupo de seres mitológicos nórdicos, Blaze retrocedía hasta donde se encontraba el trio de la iglesia sacudiéndose las manos

-bien, aprendan supuestos santos de pacotilla, así es como se protege la ciudad…-

Irina, Xenovia y Rygart miraban con cierto escepticismo lo que era "proteger la ciudad" según el modus operandi de Blaze, puesto que de lo que era ciudad trescientos metros delante de ellos era una ruina que ni siquiera una bomba atómica podría igualar

-bueno, proteger la ciudad en este momento es bastante subjetivo ¿no lo crees?...- pregunto Xenovia claramente molesta, agradecía que Blaze llegara a salvarlos, pero tenía que ser consciente de que tenía que proteger las vidas inocentes, se suponía que él era un superhéroe, Irina por otra parte sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo, Issei ni de lejos seria la clase de persona que comenzaría una destrucción tan arbitraria sin que las personas estuvieran a salvo

-ah si, eso… el único lugar con población civil en estos momentos es la escuela que dirige Rias Gremory…-

El trio de la iglesia parpadeo unas cuantas veces

-¿Qué?...-

 **Minutos antes**

El superhéroe de la ciudad se encontraba en el borde exterior de la misma en medio de un cráter de tierra y de árboles rotos gracias al uso de su cuerpo como ariete, no se encontraba particularmente lastimado físicamente, su moral por otra parte era otra historia

Algo que no podía perdonar era que hirieran a gente inocente mientras él estuviera cerca, cada que pensaba levemente sobre el tema el recuerdo de Izana tendida sobre el árbol le provocaba un horrible dolor de cabeza producto del resentimiento y el arrepentimiento; y ese maldito barco volador había venido tranquilamente a su barrio a volar todo lo que encontrase en pedazos sin importar las vidas que cegara en el proceso ¡era imperdonable que unos hijos de perra vinieran a hacer que el rompiera su promesa de proteger a todas las personas inocentes a su alrededor!

Con ese pensamiento en mente no demoro en levantarse preparado para ir a contraatacar, así tuviera que destrozar todo su cuerpo, no permitiría que un grupo de monstruos baratos del tres al cuarto de otra dimensión lastimaran a las personas que le importaban, no obstante ese pensamiento le hizo recordar que en la escuela donde estudiaba también había sido un blanco de los ataques por lo que rompiendo un tabu personal, no demoro en tomar su celular para llamar a Rias Gremory

- _¿Blaze?...-_ Debía aceptar que si bien la situación era una alerta que lo requería, el que Rias Gremory reconociera su número tan pronto él la llamo por primera vez le dio algo de repelús

-¡no hay tiempo para saludos!...- exclamaba este con afán -…¡¿hubo algún herido en la escuela?!...-

 _-no, afortunadamente no, no había nadie en el patio cuando ese barco nos disparó…-_ Diciendo eso su tono ahora cambiaba a uno de pesar _-…pero esa cosa que dispararon en la escuela está suprimiendo toda mi energía y no solo la mía, la de los demás también…-_

Inmediatamente Issei palideció

-¡¿le está robando su energía a los estudiantes?!...-

 _-no… esa cosa sea lo que sea que es, está suprimiendo toda energía demoniaca hasta prácticamente eliminarla, con todo mí esfuerzo estoy segura que solo podría usar un diez por ciento de mi poder…-_

Issei asentía en silencio, si lo pensaba en detalle esto era una invasión cuidadosamente planificada, era normal prever que estos sujetos que los estaban atacando hubieran preparado un arma para nulificar las defensas demoniacas antes de invadir

-entiendo, Gremory, encárgate de coordinar junto a Sona Sitri al cuerpo estudiantil para que no entren en pánico, me asegurare de que nada le pase a esa escuela, de hecho me asegurare de que nada le pase a ninguna persona en esta ciudad…-

Un leve atisbo de entusiasmo se sintió al otro lado del celular

 _-Sobre eso…-_ vociferaba Rias energética _-…Shadow Pulse le contó a Yuuto los detalles sobre lo que iba a pasar hoy, así que me las arregle para que a una hora especifica del día toda la población de la ciudad se desmayara y poder transportarlos a un lugar seguro en Lilith…-_

Tan pronto escucho eso, todo ímpetu de Issei se detuvo al instante, incrédulo por lo que había escuchado

-¿Cómo? Pero ¿Cuándo?...- pregunto a la carrera

 _-si, en este momento la población de la ciudad se encuentra en Lilith, tristemente el único lugar que no pude evacuar fue la escuela porque nuestros escudos mágicos evitaban el protocolo de evacuación de emergencia instalado en la ciudad… lo siento, pero este es el único lugar que queda con personas para proteger…¿alo?¿hola?...¿Blaze?-_

Por supuesto el héroe se quedó en silencio un rato, mientras solamente una pregunta salió de sus labios

-¿la ciudad esta desierta?...- pregunto con toque solemne

 _-esto si…¿Blaze estas bien?...-_

-¿eso quiere decir que puedo pelear sin herir a nadie?...-

Al otro lado del celular Rias Gremory sintió un escalofrió muy humano a lo que conllevaba esa pregunta, despues de todo por lógica si la ciudad estaba desierta quienes pelearan podrían hacerlo con todo su poder, sin embargo, cuando se trataba de Blaze eso podía significar una muy fuerte inversión económica para la nueva infraestructura de la ciudad…por que la actual iba a desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Una confirmación que ella tenía que hacer que Issei sabía que sería afirmativa por lo cual ya estaba bailando como cierto adolescente Ruso que era popular en youtube

 _-si, puedes pelear sin herir a nadie…-_ Tragando saliva ella continuaba _-… así que puedes ser todo lo destructivo que quieras siempre y cuando elimines a la amenaza que asecha a la escuela…-_

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!...- grito este hasta casi dejar sorda a Rias, ya no solo estaba el hecho de que ninguna persona había sido herida durante el primer bombardeo del barco volador a los edificios defensivos de la ciudad, sino que ahora también podría pelear sin ninguna clase de restricción, haciendo uso de todo su poder y sus magnánimas habilidades para volar todo en minúsculos pedacitos -…¡Rias Gremory, eres la mejor!¡te debo un favor!...-

Sin decir más, colgaba su celular yendo primero a buscar a Whistler para reacomodar su estrategia en torno a la nueva información

Por su parte Rias estaba en la gloria, si bien su cuerpo se sentía horriblemente pesado por el ataque enemigo actual, acababa de recibir un cumplido de Blaze y lo más importante, este le había dicho que le debía un favor, ya tenía cómo hacer para compensar las membresías del club de fans de Blaze

* * *

-entonces ¿lo único que tenemos que proteger es la escuela?...- preguntaba Xenovia un tanto más aliviada de ver que las bajas humanas en esa guerra se habían reducido considerablemente en un solo momento

-así es, en estos momentos las únicas personas que quedan en este lugar son el cuerpo estudiantil de ese lugar, Rias Gremory se encargó del resto por lo que ahora creo que podemos hacer la diferencia…- diciendo eso Blaze miraba al cielo al enorme barco volador con una sonrisa predadora, aún estaba asustado de la escala de la pelea, pero ahora podía pelear al cien por ciento de su poder sin ninguna clase de restricción personal, aquel barco mitológico era la presa que estaba buscando con ahínco desde que quiso volverse un superhéroe en sus días de antaño -…ustedes concéntrense en defender a todos a como dé lugar, yo iré a en el Iceberg de este Titanic…-

-Blaze… espera…- las palabras de Irina detuvieron la marcha de Issei en seco, volteándola a mirar noto el claro gesto de preocupación de ella -…déjame acompañarte, el pronóstico es muy malo para que tú solo pelees contra todo ese ejército…-

Issei meditaba en silencio mirando la preocupación en la cara de Irina al estar solo los cuatro contra el grupo de avanzada que continuaba yendo hacia ellos

-Tienes razón, solo somos nosotros cuatro contra aproximadamente siete mil si no conté mal, es bastante injusto…-

Habiendo dicho eso, Blaze le acertaba un poderoso ganchoa traicion a Rygart Wallace dejándolo incrustado contra una casa completamente inconsciente

-…ahora es justo…- sentencio sacudiéndose las manos ante una Irina y una Xenovia quienes quedaron totalmente boquiabiertas ante tal muestra de barbarie injustificada, eso hasta que el castaño les arrojaba unos pequeños dispositivos -….usen esto, es para que todos quienes estamos peleando nos mantengamos comunicados y coordinemos la protección de la escuela…- sin decir mucho más, nuevamente se disparaba contra los invasores impulsado por los propulsores de su espalda

-¡Blaze espera!...- gritaba Irina sin obtener respuesta alguna únicamente para ver como de entre la nueva avanzada aparecía un golem más agil que el resto el cual hábilmente interceptaba el puño de Blaze para acertarle el suyo propio en la boca del estómago -…¡Por Dios!...- grito de terror la castaña de coletas al ver como por un momento Issei había quedado paralizado por la fuerza del impacto, únicamente para ver como este de manera casi estrambótica abrazaba el abdomen de este para propulsarse nuevamente al firmamento girando sobre si mismo mientras ascendía para luego como un meteoro volver a descender

-¡PILE DRIVE DE DRAGON!...-

TRRRRRROOOOOOOMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Nuevamente una buena porción de enemigos asi como de estructura urbana acababa de desaparecer en un instante mientras que el causante reincorporándose se preparaba para avanzar

-increíble…- murmuraba Xenovia mirando la frenética avanzada de Issei -…¿Cómo puede pelear de esa manera y más al recibir un golpe como el de hace un instante?¿será que no lo resintió?...-

Irina entendía la pregunta de su amiga, sin embargo, ella claramente había visto como ese golpe a la boca de su estómago claramente lo había lastimado, sin embargo pese a eso opto por utilizar una técnica de esa magnitud pese a estar herido, aquello le crispo los nervios, definitivamente Issei estaba peleando con completo auto abandono en pos de generar el mayor daño posible… y eso la aterro porque él definitivamente iba con la intensión de inmolarse de ser necesario

Igualmente Vali no demoro en empezar a arremeter con sus enemigos a su propia manera haciendo que alrededor del perímetro de la ciudad un haz blanco y uno rojo danzasen por todo el lugar destruyendo a todos los enemigos a su paso

* * *

En cierto lugar del mar cercano a Cuba, una feliz pareja de asalariados japoneses casados disfrutaba del crucero por un año que se habían ganado en un concurso cuyo boleto su querido hijo compro y les regalo el premio, llevaban ya varios meses recorriendo lugares históricos de la región Caribe y llenando un álbum de recuerdos y demás de todos aquellos lugares exóticos, animales exóticos, bebidas exóticas que les habían hecho participar en actividades sexuales de las que no estaban muy orgulloso y demás

-otro Martini señorita…- pedía el señor Hyodo Recostado sobre una hamaca dentro del bar del lugar donde la mesera asentía

-y para la dama será…-

-yo quiero una piña colada gracias…- contestaba la mujer de cabellos castaños y gesto jovial pese a las arrugas de la edad

Ambos se encontraban mirando televisión mientras disfrutaban de unos cuantos tragos bajo el techo del bar abierto del lugar, vestidos apenas con sus traje de baño sintiendo la brisa marina refrescarlos, por lo que en el momento en el que la programación cambio se alertaron

-Interrumpimos la programación actual para reportar una emergencia que se está dando en la ciudad de Kuoh en Japon…-

-¡¿en Kuoh?!...- exclamo papa Hyodo casi cayéndose de la hamaca

-¡Por Dios!¡Mi Issei!...- exclamo la mujer aterrada

Si bien la noticia parecía ser algo de suma seriedad, ninguno de los dos ni ninguno de los presentes estaba preparado para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en pantalla, aquello era un sinsentido puesto que solo estaban mostrando un barco gigante que volaba sobre la ciudad cual película de ciencia ficción

-¡buenas tardes!, mi nombre es Louise Lane y me encuentro en la ciudad de Kuoh donde actualmente por más que parezca algo salido de una película de ciencia ficción o de fantasía, la ciudad ha sido aislada del resto del mundo y se encuentra actualmente bajo el asedio de una serie de monstruos al parecer comandados por quien este sobre ese barco volador…-

Diciendo eso ahora la cámara enfocaba la zona donde el trio de la iglesia estaba peleando para luego pasar a donde el team Vali defendía su punto para luego girar a donde se encontraban Dracochica, Whistler y Asia deteniendo a sus enemigos delante del portón de la escuela de los demonios

-una serie de seres misteriosos ha comenzado a pelear contra los monstruos que al parecer tienen como objetivo la escuela secundaria de la ciudad…- mencionaba la reportera mientras la cámara volvia hacia ella -… el primer grupo parece estar conformada por un chico con armas de fuego y dos chicas vulgarmente vestidas y anormalmente voluptuosas peleando con espadas… mientras que el segundo está conformada por lo que parece ser una Scort B&M, una fanática de Harry Potter y alguien que está haciendo un cosplay de un personaje de Durarara… sin embargo, esto es solo la punta del iceberg…-

El cámara ahora apuntaba a donde la acción era más trepidante, esto a manos de los dos dragones celestiales quienes atacaban a toda velocidad y se dejaban ver como tal por leves fragmentos de tiempo, entre ambos eliminaban a mas enemigos que el resto de sus compañeros juntos

-…peleando para detener a los monstruos, también podemos confirmar al superhéroe conocido popularmente como Blaze y lo que nuestras fuentes han identificado como un Gundam de tamaño humano…-

-¡por Dios!...-

-¡Issei chan!...-

Ambos padres se agarraron de sus manos mientras miraban aterrados lo que estaba pasando en televisión, no parecía real sin embargo las imágenes en televisión no mentían y ahora no podían evitar sentir temor por el destino de su hijo dentro de aquella hecatombe

-como pueden ver parece ser que por alguna razón no hay civiles en ninguna parte de la ciudad actualmente por lo que tanto Blaze como el Gundam están atacando sin ninguna clase de cuartel sin importar el daño que hacen a la estructura urbana ¿quedara algo de la ciudad para cuando termine esta pelea?...- preguntaba la mujer con mirada seria mientras en la pantalla aparecía un mensajito en letras banner -…haga parte de la discusión en Twitter con el hashtag %VolaraTodoEnPedazos…-

* * *

-Desaparezcan…-

Sentenciaba Vali mientras que con una serie de ataques mágicos barría con todos los enemigos delante suyo para eventualmente ser atacado por quienes se encontraban atrás, si bien varios ataques de estos no le hacían mayor daño a su armadura, cargas de energía mágica eran suficiente para que el resintiera

La condición del resto del grupo no parecía ser mucho mejor, la resistencia llevaba poco más de dos horas y los enemigos parecían interminables, sin embargo la escuela no había recibido el primer ataque directo por lo que seguía prácticamente intacta

-ok, solo diré que estoy comienza a ser molesto…- decía Kuroka jadeando limpiándose un corte de la mejilla

-yo pensé que esta sería el paraíso para la mayoría de ustedes…- agregaba Whistler enfundando rápidamente un rifle de caza antiguo y abriendo fuego contra la cabeza de uno de los zombies para luego recargar con abrumadora velocidad y volver a abrir fuego -… si estas herida querida ve con Asia…-

-no me han herido mucho la verdad, pero…- bufaba ella mirando todo alrededor, buena parte de la ciudad alrededor de la escuela estaba hecho una ruina o llena de cadáveres de los distintos monstruos en cantidades alarmantes -…no estamos yendo a ninguna parte…-

-sí, es cierto…- contestaba el anciano mirando al cielo, el segundo barco ya había terminado de llegar al espacio aéreo y el portal aun no cerraba por lo que podían venir más, sin contar que aún no podían ir a los punto de donde spawneaban tantos monstruos -… si la cosa no se arregla pronto moriremos sin haber resuelto nada…-

Más dentro de la escuela Issei se encontraba sentado de espaldas a Asia quien le curaba las heridas lo más rápido que podía

-Issei san, por favor, tenga más cuidado…- pedía ella con un tono preocupado -…los golpes que está recibiendo y que se está causando usted mismo al atacar pueden ser mortales, una costilla que perfore su pulmón puede matarlo si no está cerca para que yo lo cure…-

-entendido…- contestaba Issei monocorde realzando la preocupación de Asia no obstante mirando su Boosted Gear concentrado… al principio Issei se mostraba más eufórico a la hora de pelear sin abandonar su particular personalidad, pero conforme él iba volviendo para que ella lo curase, su actitud iba cambiando poco a poco cambiando de su rollo amigable a uno más tosco, además que poco a poco comenzaba a emanar un aire pesado a su alrededor

Mirándolo en retrospectiva, era un aire similar al que despedía Vali cuando peleaba con todo su poder, por lo que Asia supuso que sería cosa de los dragones celestiales

 _-¡Hasta el momento la resistencia de ustedes ha sido ejemplar!...-_ Vociferaba una voz haciendo eco por toda la ciudad proveniente desde el primer barco _-…¡sin embargo es inútil!¡nuestra fuente de energía es virtualmente infinita por lo que podemos invocar más milicia mágica tanto como sea necesario, por lo que destruirlos es inútil!...-_

-¡Maldita Perra!...- gruño Raynare cortando en seco a una de las elfas oscuras por la mitad con una de sus lanzas -…¡pero tiene razón!¡atacar sin más es estúpido!¡Blaze espero que tengas algún plan!...-

Gritaba al aire, por su parte Issei en la escuela seguía sentado mirando la gema en su guantelete

-creo que ya lo tengo…- susurro para sí mismo levantándose del suelo energico-…bueno, como ya termine de entender cómo es que se hacía y el status quo se ha ido a tomar por culo, puedo llamar a mi arma secreta…-

Diciendo eso concentrando la poca magia que podía realizar en el punto de la escuela donde cruzaba la línea mágica de la ciudad un círculo mágico de color rojo se dibujó debajo de él bañándolo en una luz roja

-¡!...-

En donde se encontraba Vali fue rodeado por una luz blanca debajo suyo, clara señal que el reconocía

-¿la puerta de los dragones?...- se preguntó para sí mismo volteando a mirar donde brillaba la luz roja, la posición del actual invocador, detrás de este por encima de la escuela comenzaba a dibujarse un círculo mágico de color morado de considerable tamaño y con este, una enorme cantidad de poder comenzaba a sentirse en el ambiente asi como un desmesurado aumento en la temperatura ambiente

-¡¿Qué es eso?!...- preguntaba Rossweise en el barco insignia de la invasión notando en las lecturas de sus radares el súbito cambio en el campo de batalla

Para sorpresa de todos, en especial de Louise Lane y su cámara quienes se encontraban más cerca del lugar del fenómeno, una enorme cabeza de lagarto morada con dos sendos cuernos dorados comenzaba a salir siendo precedido por un gigantesco cuerpo morado de apariencia humanoide protegido apenas por unas hombreras negras y un taparrabo, el ser en cuestión media más de quince metros de altura

Tan pronto termino de salir, un poderoso rugido por parte del enorme dragón hizo retumbar toda la ciudad deteniendo toda la acción en seco

¡GRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

-¡No lo puedo creer!...- exclamaba la líder de la invasión apretando sus puños impactada y molesta -…¡¿Qué Hace aquí Meteor Blaze Dragon Tannin?!

Al costado del enorme dragón aparecía un letrero de color azul con números dorados

Atk- 3500 Def – 2000

-¿Qué coño es eso?...- preguntaba Vali extrañado por esas extrañas estadísticas de poder, pasando a perderle interés inmediatamente para continuar

 _-¡Coño Tannin!¡hasta que por fin das la puta señal para llegar!...-_ Se comunicaba Issei con el enorme dragón a través de su Boosted Gear

- _Lo siento Mocoso, tuve mis problemas para entrar, esa barrera que pusieron alrededor de la ciudad limita la recepción mágica del exterior, al menos funciono el plan de entrar por acá en caso de cualquier emergencia…-_

 _-Perfecto Lagarto superdesarollado, es hora de hacer lo mejor que sabes hacer…-_

 _-¿Vender mi reptiliano ser a un grupo de científicos demoniacos para que me facilitaran los medios para reproducir artificialmente un medio alimenticio esencial para mis hermanos haciendo que terminara entrenando a un pajero para alcanzar su Balance Breaker para que al final este mismo fuera inútil porque el miserable lo alcanzo hundiendo virginalmente sus dedos en unas tetas?...-_

-¡No imbécil…!- contestaba Issei molesto -¡…la Otra cosa que sabes hacer bien!-

 _-¿escupir fuego?...-_

-escupir fuego…- asentía Issei confiado

 _-entonces escupiré fuego…- Finiquito Tannin entusiasmado_

* * *

Nuevamente en el Mar Caribe, los señores Hyodo seguían cuidadosamente la situación de la ciudad, por lo que quedaron completamente estáticos al ver lo que acababa de ocurrir

-¡Dios mío…!¡damas y caballeros, como pueden observar, un nuevo integrante acaba de entrar a esta magnánima pelea por la protección de la escuela de la ciudad!...¡nuestras fuentes indican que se puede tratar de Godzilla!...-

-¿Godzilla?...- preguntaba el bartender de piel trigueña y camiseta hawaiana extrañado al ver como ahora en medio de las locuras que estaban ocurriendo al otro lado del mundo, aparecía un lagarto sobredesarollado que prácticamente media el doble de alto que la escuela sobre la cual se encontraba volando

-¡Increíble!¡es Godzilla!...- gritaba el señor Hyodo impactado por la presencia de uno de los mayores héroes nacionales de su país, aquel lagarto mutado por radiación que siempre estaba presente cuando criaturas alienígenas o monstruos deformes atacaban la ciudad, pero esta vez había abandonado Tokio para ir a auxiliar en la pelea de Kuoh

-¡Otou san!¡ahora nuestro pequeño Issei no correrá peligro con Godzilla de nuestra parte!...- celebraba la mujer claramente entusiasmada

Curiosamente ese sentimiento de confiar en un lagarto radioactivo que solía hacer sus apariciones en la Tokio de los años sesenta únicamente era de aquellos provenientes de la tierra del sol naciente, porque todo aquel que miraba la pelea que se estaba gestando desde los otros países se confundían al ver el extraño entusiasmo casi religioso de sus compañeros nipones al ver a ese monstruo rugiendo salvajemente

-parece ser según los informes que nos llegan, que la mayoría de las personas oriundas de la honorable Japon están completamente seguros que la amenaza no está a la altura de un ser superior como Godzilla y ahora le restan por completo importancia al hecho de que estamos viendo lo que parece ser seres sobrenaturales peleando sin ninguna clase de contemplación por el bienestar humano… ¿godzilla podrá derrotar a los monstruos asi como el barco volador?¿o terminara siendo una decepción como la mayoría de las cosas que giran en torno a Blaze héroe a medio tiempo? Haga parte de la discusión usando el hashtag %GodzillaGodlike

* * *

Vali en pleno vuelo observaba como uno de los seres más poderosos de su raza volaba imponente sobre la escuela del lugar haciendo patente su intención de defenderla aun poniendo su vida en la ralla

-¡Blaze!...- llamaba Vali a través de su comunicador -…No me dijiste que en este lugar también estaría Tannin…-

-ah sí, eso, él era mi as bajo la manga…- contestaba Issei campante al otro lado de la línea, precisamente desde el patio de la escuela mirando al enorme ser sobre él -…sabía que esto se podría desmadrar tarde o temprano, por lo que pensé en cobrarle un favor que me debía…-

 _-¡En efecto Blaze!...- anunciaba el Dragón morado imponente desde el cielo -…¡hare todo lo que sea necesario por defender el lugar donde vive el hombre que me ayudo a conseguir el capital que necesitaba para completar la investigación que aseguraría la supervivencia de nuestra raza!...-_

Rugía el enorme ser con una voz gruesa y distorsionada como una trompa de Laton que resonaba por toda la ciudad

Vali intrigado volteaba a mirar a Issei quien tras haberse repuesto de sus heridas la mayoría auto infringidas, nuevamente desplegaba el vuelo hasta donde se encontraba su par celestial

-según recuerdo solamente eras un adolescente más cuya única diferencia era su poder y su forma particular de darle uso ¿Cómo es que le ayudaste a conseguir una cantidad de dinero tal como para que gestionara eficientemente su investigación hasta terminarla?...-

-Fácil…- contestaba Blaze relajado -…la manzana dorada es la única fuente de alimento de un grupo específico de dragones, pero también es considerado uno de los alcoholes más poderosos y menos tóxicos conocidos tanto por el hombre como por el mundo sobrenatural simplemente le hice montar una compañía y que subiera sus acciones a la bolsa para financiarse, seguramente a más de un magnate de cualquiera de los dos mundos moriría por tener parte de los derechos de estas cosas de terminar de regularse su producción…-

Vali extrañado ladeaba su cabeza

-¿Cuál es el nombre de esa compañía?...-

-Golden Apple Ltda…- contestaba Issei campante y feliz

La conversación de ambos dragones celestiales era escuchada por todos sus compañeros de combate por medio de sus intercomunicadores, razón por la cual Xenovia dio un fuerte respingo a la hora de escuchar cierto nombre

-¿acaso dijo Golden Apple Ltda?...- replico con cierto pavor para sí misma

 _-…¡Basta de Charlas!...-_ Exclamaba Tannin comenzando a despedir de él un aura de poder y de calor abrasadora que comenzó a asfixiar a los presentes más débiles _-…¡por mi honor como uno de los reyes dragones es mi obligación detener a quien amenaza la vida y la integridad del gran súper héroe y salvador de la raza de los dragones Blaze!¡Monstruos de segunda, prepárense a recibir la ira de un Rey dragón!...-_

Habiendo sentenciado eso, el enorme dragón se elevó unos cientos de metros en el aire sobre sus enemigos comenzando a reunir una amplia cantidad de su poder en forma de una llamarada que difícilmente era contenida por sus fauces

-¡maldición!¡escudos a toda potencia!...- exclamaba Rossweisse dentro de su Nave dando la orden tanto a su barco insignia como al que la acompañaba para protegerse con todo el poder que pudieran reunir

La andanada de fuego que salió de la boca del lagarto gigante no solo fue una ola de fuego super comprimida y devastadora, sino que el poder mágico de esta asi como la concentración de las llamas hicieron que tan pronto esta tocara el oxígeno del exterior tiñese casi todo el firmamento a su alrededor de un asfixiante color rojo mientras que el resto de la ciudad vio viciado su aire por la temperatura; tal andanada no demoro en chocar de lleno contra la nave que acompañaba el buque insignia destruyendo su escudo en cuestión de segundos asi como al barco mismo casi de inmediato el cual para sorpresa y alivio de quienes estaban atrapados en la ciudad fuese peleando o escondiéndose vieran como aquel invasor comenzaba a caer del cielo en medio de sus propios escombros encendidos en llamas

El barco no demoro en estrellarse estrepitosamente contra el suelo de la ciudad causando un temblor considerablemente grande asi como dejando un enorme cráter cerca del borde exterior de la ciudad, realzando el enorme peso y la masiva destrucción del enorme navío de guerra

-wow…- exclamaba Asia mirando las noticias desde la base de ellos en el patio de la escuela -…dejo un Plothole más profundo y escandaloso que los de mí contra parte Canon…-

¡Maldición, esto no estaba en los planes maldita sea!...- exclamaba la Valquiria golpeando la mesa de comandos de su nave -…¡el que estuviera Tannin en este lugar acaba de comprometer toda la operación!...- poco a poco su gesto comenzaba a torcerse por el enojo, la frustración y el terror -…¡tengo que encontrar una forma de arreglar esto rápido o si no…si no Blaze…!...- su miedo comenzó a materializarse en forma de lágrimas -…¡Blaze!...¡Obaa sama!...- finiquito apretando sus ojos pensando en Gondul y su destino en Asgard

Por otra parte todos quienes estaban peleando miraron con entusiasmo como uno de los dos enormes barcos acababa de caer del firmamento con un solo ataque del rey Dragon

-¡maldita sea!¡eso era lo que pedía el público!...- gritaba Blaze entusiasmado volteando a mirar nuevamente a Tannin -…¡¿nos haces el honor con el otro?!...-

Nuevamente Tannin apretaba todos sus músculos mientras rugía poderosamente al firmamento extendiendo sus alas majestuoso

 _-¡por supuesto que si!¡yo, Meteor Blaze Tannin, hare uso de todo mi poder, mi alma y mi voluntad para eliminar a los enemigos de Blaze sin importar el precio!...-_

Issei sonreía satisfecho, al parecer la pelea terminaría pronto

Piririri piririri piririri

Sin embargo, el ruido de un tono de celular particularmente alto llamo la atención de todos, más cuando Tannin abandonando la epicidad y omnisciencia de su comportamiento contestaba la misma

-Meteor Blaze Dragon Tannin al habla…- saludo el mientras una serie de chillidos al otro lado de la línea se escuchaban de soslayo -…¡¿Cómo que ya no soy dueño de Golden Apple Ltda?!...- bramo con ira animal para luego escuchar con detalle -…¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESO DE QUE COMPRARON MI COMPAÑÍA A LA FUERZA?!...-

-ups…-

Varios kilómetros a prudencial distancia, una nerviosa Xenovia se limitó a susurrar muy por lo bajo recordando ciertos detallitos que dejo pasar por alto en su invasiva compra de capital en la bolsa con el único fin de entretenerse en su tiempo libre regodeándose en el sufrimiento ajeno como toda buena católica ortodoxa

 _-_ ¡MALDICION!...- grito el dragón antes de derretir el celular en su mano -… a esto Blaze, lo siento compañero, tengo que irme…- anuncio dándose la vuelta -… ha surgido una situación y no me puedo quedar en este lugar…-

-¡¿Qué?!...- exclamo aterrado el castaño -…No, espera lagarto sobrealimentado ¿Qué coño significa "tengo que irme"? ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta que aún queda un puto barco volador y los que vayan a llegar luego de este y su puta armada inmortal?!...-

-no si, eso veo, pero tengo que ir a recuperar mi empresa, no tengo tiempo que perder aca…-

Habiendo dicho eso, una luz morada comenzó a bañar al rey Dragón luego de activar su círculo mágico de la puerta de los dragones

-esto será más rápido, además no puedo salir de aquí con normalidad por esa banda de moebius que está reteniendo el perímetro de esta ciudad, la puerta de los dragones hace cosas realmente interesantes, nos vemos Blaze… ¡ah y tu también mocoso blanco!...- se despedía el dragón plateado dejando el lugar con un extraño ambiente estático de silencio absoluto, ni los peleadores, ni los invasores dijeron nada en un largo periodo de tiempo después de que el rey dragón había desaparecido

-Ok, lo que por agua viene por agua se va…- bufaba Vali con una leve preocupación puesto que el panorama acababa de empeorar nuevamente

En el cielo Blaze se rascaba la máscara con cierta incomodidad ladeando su cabeza hacia abajo

-¡CLARO QUE SI CAMPEON!...- gritaba Blaze a todo pulmón haciendo resonar su voz por toda la ciudad -…¡POR SUPUESTO QUE PUEDES IRTE Y DEJARME VENDIDO A MI Y A TODA LA PUTA CIUDAD, NO ES COMO SI ESTOS HIJOS DE PUTA NO FUERAN A BARRER CON TODA LA JODIDA HUMANIDAD LUEGO DE ACABAR CON TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN ATRAPADOS EN ESTE LUGAR!¡NO QUE BAH!...¡PUTO LAGARTO INSPIRADO DE LA VIDA, SOPLAPOLLAS, ARROGANTE DE MIERDA, HIJO DE PUTA, DESGRACIADO!...-

Todas las personas atrapadas en la ciudad miraban perplejos en el cielo la manera en la que el superhéroe de la misma soltaba groserías con más ímpetu y rabia que Satanas con diarrea Blasfemando, incluso los chicos de grados superiores le tapaban la oreja a sus respectivas parejas en silencio

-¡ESPERO QUE A TI Y A LOS TUYOS LOS MATE UNA ENFERMEDAD MISTICA QUE SEA PEOR QUE EL PUTO CANCER Y EL SIDA Y…!

La reacción del grupo de Vali no era menos ya que también estaban un poco incomodos por la cantidad de palabrotas y maldiciones que soltaba su aliado lo cual ya rallaba un poco lo ordinario

-¡SOLAMENTE ESPERO QUE TENGAS HIJOS PARA QUE VEAS COMO SE MUEREN EN TUS MANOS MIENTRAS TE PREGUNTAN POR QUE FUISTE TAN HIJO DE PERRA DE TRAERLOS A ESTE MUNDO A SUFRIR Y CUANDO ESO PASE ESTARE AHÍ REGODEANDOME DE LA RISA MIENTRAS LLORAS POR VER COMO SE LES DERRITEN LAS TRIPAS Y!...-

-Que boquita…- murmuraba Xenovia también incomoda, Irina por su parte estaba atónita, ¿realmente su amigo de la infancia y superhéroe altruista que iba a la iglesia y daba su diezmo correspondiente podía hablar con tal lenguaje que dejaba a un camionero ebrio como si fuera un tertuliano?...-

-¡PARA QUE LUEGO EL HIJO DE PERRA DE AJUKA TE HAGA LO QUE LOS CIENTIFICOS COMO ÉL TERMINAN HACIENDOLE A LAS PROTAGONISTAS EN LAS SAGA DE TAIMANIN ASAGI INCLUYENDO LAS COSAS CON LOS TENTACULOS Y LOS HUEVOS DE ORCO Y…!-

-Dios pero que boca tan sucia…- bufaba una de las elfas oscuras también en las calles de la ciudad escuchando las soeces de la boca del héroe, por su naturaleza estas mismas la calentaban de maneras que ella no entendía

-Otou san, ¿Qué es Taimanin Asagi?...- preguntaba mama Hyodo en el Caribe también en shock por ver tal cantidad de vulgaridades por televisión en un horario no establecido para eso

-ni idea Okaa san…- contestaba el anciano haciéndose el desentendido en un tema que era catedra de todo hombre proveniente de la isla del sol naciente

Tras cerca de treinta minutos de insultos y blasfemias un jadeante Issei se levantaba momentáneamente la máscara para secarse la baba que había escurrido gritando y sacar su fiel botella de vodka para refrescarse la garganta con un sorbo profundo

-¿terminaste?...- preguntaba Vali sarcástico y un poco asqueado de estar cerca de Issei

-creo que sí, aún hay algunas cosas que decir pero sentí que me alargaría más de la cuenta…-

-claro, porque no te alargaste treinta minutos insultando nada más…-

-si… disculpa eso, ha sido liberar estrés contenido, pero ya me siento como nuevo…- contestaba Issei sonriendo con un gesto que nada tenía que envidiarle a la sonrisa magnánima de Kiba

-¡SUFICIENTE!...- se escuchaba la voz de la Valquiria por toda la ciudad claramente enojada -…¡pensaba hacer esto de la manera menos indolora para ustedes porque no tienen la culpa de lo que está ocurriendo!¡pero luego de ver que contaban con una fuerza de combate como la de Meteor Blaze Tannin no me contendré para ir con absolutamente todo el poder del que dispongamos!¡los matare a todos sin misericordia!...-

Diciendo eso en el suelo tanto los Golems de piedra así como los zombies y las elfas comenzaban a sufrir una metamorfosis donde los seres de piedra se volvían todos prototipos estándares de Bob y Ghil, los Zombies pasaban a ser de igual de agresivos de los de Walking Dead a los de Guerra mundial Z y las Elfas oscuras pasaban a ser aún más Voluptuosas y algunas comenzaban a sacar tentáculos de su espalda

-ok, Irina, no soy muy versada en la cultura Japonesa pero algo me dice que tenemos que alejarnos de esa cosa…- murmuraba Xenovia mirando los tentáculos bailando estrambóticamente al aire de sus enemigas

-Coño ¡monstruos de tentáculos!...- exclamaba Raynare -…¡la debilidad de toda protagonista de anime en una trama de dudosa moralidad!...-

-¡wow!¡esto será como ese Doujin de Neko chan donde Rias Gremory era asaltada por un monstruo de Slimes que sacaba apéndices que metía de lleno y sin resistencia en su…!- exclamaba Le Fay sacando otro de sus Doujinshi para este ser inmediatamente cortado en pedacitos por Arthur

-tendremos que hablar luego sobre tu afición a la pornografía japonesa…- ordenaba este volteando a mirar justo para bloquear con Caliburn el golpe de lleno de uno de los Golems de piedra resintiendo todo el impacto pero conteniéndolo arrastrando sus pies en el suelo

-MORIR…- Gruñía la criatura con voz ronca y pesada haciendo patente su cambio de personalidad en comparación con los de avanzada que había derrotado Blaze y compañía antaño, sin embargo este no demoro en ser cortado magistralmente por la más balanceada de las Senken

-pueden ser todo lo poderosos que quieran pero incluso seres como ustedes no pueden con el poder de esta espada sagrada y mi maestría en la espada…-

Habiendo anunciado eso Arthur Pendragon se abalanzaba sobre sus enemigos cortando a los Zombies bufeados sin problema, sin embargo su espada al hundirse en uno de los Golems que estaba llegando se hundía en esta para no ser liberada, haciendo que el magistral espadachín fuera apartado de su arma por un puño de revés del enorme monstruo

-¡Onii sama…!- exclamaba Le Fay alarmada por ver el golpe que había recibido su hermano

-Estoy bien…- contestaba este secándose la sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios -…pero he perdido mi arma de combate principal y los fragmentos de Excalibur perdieron su utilidad en el canon desde la segunda temporada por lo que estos enemigos no se verán afectados por estas a excepción de Excalibur ruler que…- bajaba la voz el rubio mirando de costado pensando en el más roto de los fragmentos de Excalibur

" _no tocar hasta usar con Fenrir att, Vali" era el mensaje en el papelito que tenía la espada sagrada pegada en el mango_

- _Ok Arthur piensa con calma…-_ Pensaba el caballero rubio para si mismo _-…no es la primera vez que estas en un aprieto así que ¿Qué harían otras versiones de Rey Arthuro para salir de esta clase de situaciones donde han sido desarmados y tienen que lidiar con una mole que mide el triple que ellos?...-_

A manera de flashback el descendiente del rey de Inglaterra recordaba como su contraparte femenina le ganaba a su enemigo gracias a la plot sword del protagonista de esa historia, cosa que él claramente no tenia y los diferentes golems ya estaban delante de él

-me toca conseguirme mi propio protagonista genérico de harem ¿verdad?...-

Bufo antes de comenzar a ser golpeado con una brutalidad que solo podía compararse a los de un capítulo de Jojo Bizarre Adventure

-¿puedo preguntar por qué no estamos ayudando a tu hermano?...- preguntaba Kuroka inquieta por los gritos de dolor del portador original de Excalibur a su hermana

-veras…- contestaba Le Fay dejando caer una gota de sudor sobre su mejilla -…los golems de piedra asgardianos son indiferentes ante la magia, por lo que solo puedo apoyarlo en espíritu…-

Y para extrañeza de todos Kuroka se sintió satisfecha con esa respuesta limitándose a defenderse a ella y a la niña

Por supuesto el dueto de la iglesia ya estaba también siendo atacados por la nueva oleada de monstruos viéndose superada prácticamente a la inmediatez razón por la cual Blaze como un cohete se disparaba hacia uno de los Golems destruyéndolo al instante al dispararse como si tratara de un misil contra él

-¡Blaze!...- exclamaba Irina resintiendo el impacto así como la falta de líneas de ella hasta este punto de la historia -…¡resiste!...-

-¡si, si lo sé!...- rugía este con ira animal tomando un poste de la luz comenzando a atacar con movimientos amplios a sus enemigos separando a los monstruos de piedra así como a los tentáculos andantes de sus amigas -…¡Vali, parece que esta pelea solo dependerá de tu y yo por lo que si tienes una técnica auto destructiva que te imbuya del poder prohibido de tu Sacred Gear este sería el mejor momento para utilizarla!...-

-AH esto si… la tengo…- contestaba el dragón albino haciendo un amague hacia el cielo para luego enfilarse a atacar a los monstruos en tierra acabando con un buen trecho de estos hasta que era detenido por un grupo de Golems y de Zombies que lo retenían y lo comenzaban a golpear, dándole una brutal paliza hasta dejarlo en el suelo -…normalmente esta clase de situaciones donde hay una pelea con un barco volador la mitad de grande de mi ego utilizaría el Juggernaut Drive, pero en estos momentos no puedo usarlo…-

-¡¿Qué?!...- gritaba Issei molesto -…¡¿Qué coño significa eso de que no puedes usar el Juggernaut Drive en estos momentos?!...-

Aun en medio de la paliza gitana que estaba recibiendo, la calma y la serenidad en la voz de Vali no desaparecía

-veras Hyodo, el Juggernaut Drive requiere cantidades bestiales de magia para poder mantenerse bajo control sin que se coma mi energía vital y ergo no muera calcinado después de diez minutos de pelea, sin embargo mi energía mágica está bastante reducida en estos momentos…-

Issei estrechaba sus ojos escéptico

-no me creo que la forma en la que has peleado hasta ahora te dejo sin magia, ¡literalmente has pasado el cincuenta por ciento del tiempo cruzado de brazos en el aire con una pose de puto amo recibiendo ataques de todo el mundo…!-

-ah no si, la pelea no es la que me ha dejado sin mana…- contestaba el blanco comenzando a dejar entrever en su voz un tono de vergüenza

-entonces…- al ver la mirada condescendiente y cómplice de Kuroka y Vali el castaño entendía por dónde venían los trastes, por lo que articulando la pasividad, el particular cansancio que el demonio Lucifer dejaba ver con sus ojeras y su falta de magia no demoro llegar a la conclusión obvia -…me estás diciendo… que no tienes magia…porque se la pasaron teniendo sexo…- murmuraba Issei de manera pausada y a manera de regaño para luego tallarse el tabique por encima de su máscara -…mira, puedo entender la situación tu eres un sangre de dragon y ella esta buena como el pan caliente ¡¿pero que tanto sexo tuvieron para que estés sin mana grandísimo bastardo hijo de puta?!...-

 _-Bueno…-_ Esta vez era Kuroka quien hablaba con un tono de vergüenza -… _¿conoces la letra de la canción Cherry Pie?...-_

-Si…- contestaba Issei secamente

 _-Exactamente así…-_

-¡con un carajo!...- finiquito Blaze quitándose el comunicador y tirándolo al piso rompiéndolo en pedazos con su pie -…¡Debí haber hecho como Deadpool y contratar un equipo de segunda por internet porque estoy rodeado de inútiles!...- grito este enojado dándose un facepalm con su garra

-¡Hola!...- llamaba Irina ofendida -…¡ambas estamos aquí!...-

-¡las buenas noticias siguen llegando…!- contestaba él sarcástico -…retírense a la entrada de la escuela, y pase lo que pase no salgan de ahí…-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?...- preguntaba Xenovia extrañada por el cambio de tono en la voz de Blaze, ya no parecía tan payaso y de hecho se veía particularmente… enojado

-destrozarlo todo…- contesto este volteándose a mirar hacia Irina y Xenovia -…y será mejor que se alejen antes de que ustedes queden atrapadas en esto…-

Xenovia asentía, si se escaqueaba del asunto antes de que alguien se diera cuenta que básicamente su afición por las finanzas había condenado una ciudad y posiblemente a la humanidad a una hecatombe era mejor

-Vamos Irina…- ordenaba ella solo para ver como Irina se quedaba de pie viendo a Issei quien estaba esperando en silencio a que ella se marchara

-no lo hagas…- murmuro ella imaginando lo que Issei pensaba hacer, llamando la atención del mismo quien no cambiaba su expresión o su pose

-creo que no me queda de otra…- contesto él tranquilo -…en este momento soy el único que puede hacer algo o que tiene mínimamente algo de sentido común para no follar como enfermo antes de una pelea de este calibre…-

-Blaze…- pedía ella una vez más -…conozco la historia sobre los dragones celestiales, por favor, te lo pido de corazón, no termines de la misma manera…no tienes por qué descartar tu vida de esa manera-

-no pasara nada…- contestaba él sonriendo confiado con ojos cerrados dándole un sorbo a su fiel botella de Vodka -…es deber de un héroe salvar el día, supongo que únicamente me limitare a eso…-

-¡pero…!-

Antes de poder decir nada más, con un poderoso puño de izquierda directo al suelo Blaze causaba una formación de piedra que separo cualquier contacto que tuviera con Irina por completo dejándola ver nada más una loza de concreto cercada por las casas destruidas del lugar

-bueno, es hora…- contestaba Issei meneándose los hombros -… aun no iremos con la técnica suicida pero Ddraig…-

 _-di compañero…-_

-se abren las ofertas de navidad viejo amigo…- contestaba Issei poniendo su garra en el suelo preparado para salir a correr -…llévate todas las partes de mi cuerpo que necesites pero a cambio necesito que me des todo el poder que puedas reunir…-

 _-¿si sabes que si hago eso básicamente terminaras como esos sujetos que pertenecen al pacto del camino del dragón en dark souls?...-_

Issei se quedaba en silencio unos segundos

-ok, toma todo lo que quieras excepto la cabeza, el resto lo puedo disfrazar bien en caso de que salgamos vivos de esta por algún milagro…- habiendo dicho eso, pudo sentir como la adrenalina asi como una cantidad insana de poder como de odio se apoderaba de él -… rompamos nuestra humanidad…-

TRRROOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Desde la escuela donde estaban resguardado ya la mayoría de peleadores así como el mismo Vali quien estaba siendo curado por Asia se sintió el crecimiento en el aura de dragón de Issei por todo el lugar

-¡que!¡¿Qué es eso?!...- preguntaba Le Fay inquieta mientras vendaba a su hermano después de los cuidados hechos por Asia

-eso es el mocoso cagandola por completo…- contestaba Whistler claramente molesto -…¡Imbécil!...- gritaba este con verdadero enojo -…¡me importa una mierda tu puto rollo moral!¡¿pero acaso crees que matándote vas a traer de vuelta a la vida a Izana?!...-

Para consternación de Irina veía por primera vez en Ramza Oaks, el mismo sujeto que la había mandado a volar de manera fría y contundente con un gesto que demostraba que en él no había nada más que una indiferencia acompañada de los daños cerebrales por la ingesta de estupefacientes… la preocupación que sentía por Issei casi llevándolo al borde de las lágrimas por la frustración

-¿Izana?...- pregunto ella recordando aquella ocasión en la cueva donde Issei claramente se había consternado al ver que la persona que acababa de mencionar Whistler estaba relacionada de alguna manera con ese embrollo, razón por la cual ella rápidamente corrió en dirección hacia el antiguo cura de la iglesia -…¡Ramza dono, por favor dígame!¡¿Quién es Izana?!¡y que tiene que ver ella con el hecho de que Issei esté haciendo todo esto!...-

El anciano miraba a la castaña de coletas pensativo pero asintiendo, ella era Shidou Irina, la persona que empezó el sueño de Issei de convertirse en superhéroe por lo que quizás ella podría ser la persona encargada de salvar su cuerpo y su alma

-no conozco mucho del tema antes de conocer al mocoso… pero…-

TRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Desde los muros internos de la escuela se podía ver como una larga fila de escombros así como de toda clase de enemigos era despedido en el aire cortesía de los ataques de Blaze quien salvajemente avanzaba con un aumento desmesurado de poder así como de sus habilidades, si bien este aumento lo ponía muy por encima de muchos de los enemigos que estaba enfrentando, los grandes números estaban en su contra

-¡!...-

Los zombies más rápidos eran capaces de esquivar parte de sus ataques y pese a ser mutilados en el recorrido, disponían de sus habilidades para herir al castaño con sus dientes y uñas

Mas sin embargo, el castaño no decía absolutamente nada en respuesta

-el diseño de su armadura… cambio…- analizaba Louise Lane, el peto había desaparecido por completo pero ahora en cambio cada mano tenía su propio guante con unas garras particularmente largas y afiladas y sus pies y pantorrillas también tenían su propia armadura con una serie de lo que parecían propulsores

-no solo su armadura…- analizaba el nerd de cabello negro -… ese de ahí no es Blaze…- contestaba el de manera analítica y casi solemne

 _BOOST, BOOST, BOOST_

Corriendo a toda velocidad así como golpeando con todo su peso, Blaze enterraba sus garras de lleno dentro del pecho de cualquiera de sus enemigos, ya no obviaba a las elfas como antes y de hecho una vio su vida pasar delante de sus ojos antes de que el héroe descendido en bestia de combate enterrara su mano en su pecho arrancándole el corazón de manera visceral y aplastándolo con sus propias manos

Cuando vio que varios monstruos venían contra él, valiéndose de la fuerza extra de sus piernas saltaba en el aire antes de hacer varios malabares y acertar una serie de patadas impulsadas con propulsores volando la cabeza tanto de los golems como de los zombies, cosa que cada andanada de sus ataques era capaz de borrar decenas de enemigos pese a que sus ataques hubieran dejado de ser extravagantes y ahora fueran más concisos y puntuales

Aun asi

TRROOOMMMMPPP

No podía cubrir todos sus blancos ciegos por lo que cuando un Golem robo su estrategia de golpearlo con un poste, Blaze terminaba arrastrado varios metros en el suelo antes de que varios golems mas asi como elfas oscuras lo atacaran con toda clase de armas punzantes hundiéndolo en el suelo

-¡POR DIOS!...- gritaba la señora Hyodo al ver tal muestra de barbarie desde donde se encontraba, mirando atónita como el superhéroe descendido salía de su cráter con una enorme esquirla de concreto en su hombro y un tentáculo endurecido atravesando su abdomen de lado a lado sin contar con las otras heridas leves que comenzaban a destruir su traje

Ladeando su cuello levemente tronándolo el superhéroe miraba a sus enemigos mientras que ajeno al dolor se arrancaba el tentáculo de su estómago sin mayor dificultad

-Siendo honesto no me gusta matar, me desagrada la idea…- otorgaba este mostrando que dentro de su vorágine aun gobernada la cordura de un protector de los inocentes -…sin embargo ¿alguna vez han visto una bestia salvaje conteniendo sus ganas de cazar hasta el final de sus días?...- posándose para prepararse a dispararse de nuevo bajaba su voz -…por qué yo no…-

El piso bajo sus pies estallaba así como él desaparecía de la vista de dos elfas nocturnas quienes lo último que vieron fueron unos ojos verdes que brillaban como el fuego antes de sentir como sus espinas y cráneos eran arrancados cual Fatality de Mortal Kombat

Viendo todo en la escuela Xenovia apretaba sus puños en frustración

-Maldición, estoy asustada…- gruño ella

-te entiendo…- contestaba Kuroka tratando de sonar condescendiente mientras miraba como ahora no solo eran los escombros los que volaban por el aire sino también la sangre de los enemigos que eran despedazados -…seré sincera, me jode pensar que Blaze este teniendo que llegar a estos extremos en parte por culpa de ser una Gata ninfómana…-

-no es eso lo que me asusta…- contestaba está apretando los dientes en señal de frustración llamando la atención de la gata ladrona -…capítulos atrás entre todos nosotros incluyéndolo a él solo pudimos contener a dos de esas cosas mientras que ahora está cargándose a un ejército de ellos en una racha de muertes que ni los juegos de Dinasty Warriors…- diciendo eso ahora ella apretaba sus puños y sus ojos -…¡me asusta que los niveles de poder de esta historia se terminen desmadrando y los que no somos el pairing principal terminemos convirtiéndonos en los Ten chin han de esta historia!...-

Kuroka quería replicar pero era cierto lo que decía Xenovia, en ese momento las únicas personas que realmente podían hacer algo eran Vali e Issei por lo que no demoro en darle la razón a la exorcista dentro de su preocupación

-supongo que ahora entiendes mejor a Blaze…-

En otra parte del patio, Whistler terminaba de contarle a Irina toda la sub trama de la historia a Irina para ponerla al día sobre los hechos que no la acontecieron a ella, el nacimiento del poder de Issei así como su entrenamiento y la posterior muerte de quien fue la única persona fuera de ella que pudo entender a Issei

-murió delante de sus ojos…- decía esta con clara melancolía y solemnidad -…debe sentir hasta hoy día que lo que le ocurrió fue su culpa…-

-fue la nuestra por no poder controlar a nuestros subordinados…- otorgaba él -…le he dicho mil veces que él no podía hacer nada y sin embargo la idea de que tiene que ser indiscriminadamente poderoso sin importar sacrificar su integridad para evitar que eso se repita lo ha obsesionado hasta el día de hoy…- diciéndole eso, ahora Whistler se giraba a ver a Irina -…por eso te estaba rogando que te fueras, porque al quedarte en lo único que puede pensar es que te pasara lo mismo que le paso a Izana por más que se esfuerce en protegerte…-

Los parpados de Irina se apretaban, el desesperadamente le estaba rogando que no le hiciera pasar por lo mismo de nuevo y ella en su terquedad no le tomó la palabra y ahora no solo su vida estaba peligrando, sino que si algo le pasaba condenaría para siempre el alma del hombre que ella quería

-¡el que él se esté destruyendo de esta manera es mi culpa!...- bramo ella molesta sintiendo un horrible cargo de conciencia, sin embargo la mano fraterna de Whistler en su hombro la hizo reaccionar

-no…esto era lo que el sentía que tenía que hacer para protegerte no solo a ti sino a todos acá, además es al contrario…- ahora la mirada del anciano era la de alguien que en silencio le rogaba por un favor de manera desesperada -…tu eres la única persona que puede salvarlo…-

Desde el barco volador Rosswiesse respiraba pesadamente no obstante mirando con absoluto respeto y de la misma manera desprecio al superhéroe que estaba defendiendo la escuela, recordando como el Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou en su dimensión en esa época no eran ni por asomo la mitad de tenaces que el chico que estaba solo deteniendo una avanzada que en otros campos de batalla se había alzado con la victoria en cuestión de minutos y no horas como en este momento, horas que se extenderían si ella no hacía algo

-alguien que pueda contener esta oleada de monstruos difícilmente puede considerarse un niño…- bufo para sí misma dando con sus gestos la orden de preparar la artillería -…me gustaría pensar que este niño no se convertiría en el monstruo que se convirtió el de nosotros…una lastima- suspirando su mirada ganaba poder -…¡CAÑON TANHIX!¡CARGA DE PODER 20%!¡FUEGO!...-

Del barco salían dos enormes cañones por la proa los cuales median casi un quinto del tamaño del enorme barco, cañones que apuntaron directamente contra la escuela, cosa que no escapo a la vista del bestializado Issei quien al ver como la energía de aquella arma cargaba voló inmediatamente a interceptarla

Whistler e Irina sintieron terror cuando vieron como el arma que acababa de aparecer del enorme barco apuntaba directamente contra el lugar donde estaban, más cuando el rayo láser de color blanco y azul finalmente salía del arma

 _DE LAS NUEVE HABILIDADES DE BLAZE_

 _KO EN UN SOLO GOLPE_

 _PUÑO DE DRAGON_

Pero asi mismo quedaron en shock al ver como el superhéroe sin ninguna clase de noción de protección a si mismo recibía el embate del disparo de lleno con su puño, haciendo que la energía de choque afectase momentáneamente la gravedad del lugar destruyendo parte del escombros que había por la ciudad y desprendiendo así como desintegrando las cubiertas de las casas que no estaban derrumbadas en un estruendo que se sintió dentro de todo el perimetro

TRROOOMMMPPPP

Finalmente la energía contenida por ambos ataques explotaba deteniendo el ataque del cañón nordico, pero así mismo haciendo que Blaze cayese al suelo con su brazo izquierdo desecho así como parte de su torax y cuello gravemente quemados

-¡ISSEI!...- no pudiendo soportarlo más Irina iba a correr en dirección a la salida solo para ser detenida por Whistler quien la detenía con un abrazo conteniéndola -…¡NO!¡DEJEME IR!

-¡Mocosa cálmate!...- grito este preocupado -…¡salir en este momento a ese lugar solo garantizara o que te maten o que conviertan esta parte del arco en una nueva excusa para un doujin con mind break y tentáculos!...-

-¡PERO ISSEI!¡ISSEI…!- Protestaba ella sin entender de que iba el rollo doujin, si quiera sabía que era eso

-sé que está herido pero no te preocupes…- murmuro el anciano señalando a cierta parte donde dos sombras negras ya estaban acercándose hacia donde se encontraba el héroe caído cortando a cuantos enemigos encontraban en el camino -…sé que el mocoso es un cretino, un degenerado, un inútil y en muchos aspectos es francamente detestable, pero te puedo garantizar una cosa…-

Irina intrigada volteaba a mirar

-¿Qué cosa?...-

-que pese a todos esos defectos, ese chico ha hecho mucho por todos los que lo rodean, por lo que nadie aquí lo dejara morir…-

Habiendo dicho eso, las dos sombras negras salían de entre la vorágine de enemigos cargando en sus hombros al inconsciente Blaze llevándolo al interior de la escuela

-¡ahora!...- gritaba una de ellas tan pronto entraron en terreno escolar rodeando el perímetro de la escuela por un campo de energía, cosa que tan pronto llegaron Irina quedo estática y malamente impresionada al ver de quienes se trataban las dos tipas que acababan de salvar a Blaze

-Ustedes son…-

* * *

 **FIN CAPITULO 12**

* * *

En otra parte dentro de la vorágine temporal dentro de su propio barco volador insignia una sombra de color negro hondeaba con su mano la cual era una garra de dragon roja una copa de vino agitándola delicadamente sentada en su asiento cruzada de piernas

-proceso de apertura en cincuenta minutos…- anunciaba uno de los minions delante en la consola de mando -…la incursión hasta este momento ha sido exitosa…-

-excelente…- contestaba quien sentado en el trono le daba un sorbo a su bebida, el fulgor grisáceo y verde de la heterocroma de sus ojos resplandecía como dos focos espectrales -…hagamos esto pronto y volvamos a casa…-

Habiendo dicho eso, volteaba a mirar hacia su costado donde su mano derecha de pie se acercaba a ella, tratándose de una mujer vestida con un ostentoso traje de batalla de cuero negro que dejaba descubierto su pecho el cual simplemente llevaba vendado para cubrir, sin embargo, su rasgo más particular era que prácticamente el costado derecho de su rostro había sido reemplazado por una prótesis metálica la cual también había cambiado lo que tenía que ser un ojo humano en un robótico que brillaba con un verde fosforescente

-creí haberte ordenado que te quedaras protegiendo mi reino…- bufaba el Sekiryuutei claramente molesto -… a esta operación solo vendrían Rosswiesse, Venom y Knight Jiang Shi…-

La persona a su costado giraba su ojo robótico hacia ella el cual hacia un ruido mecánico particularmente inquietante

-siempre me pareció fonéticamente impráctico el nombre que le diste a ese zombie de segunda…- contestaba la mujer de injertos ciborg -…me pregunto si debería volver a matarlo para que no lo vuelvas a revivir…-

-agradecería que no, nuestros científicos aún están tomando resultados del experimento del Sephirot Grial con él y francamente su habilidad como espadachín en vida fue bastante destacable, no mejor que la tuya, pero nos sigue siendo útil… además…- ahora el supremo concejero miraba la espada de más de metro cincuenta que ella llevaba enfundada en una vaina de cuero negro refinado y fortificado -…no quiero que saques a la Altair a menos que sea una emergencia Sephirot…-

Dando dos pasos hacia adelante, Sephirot salía de su escondite, revelando un cabello grisáceo opaco que tenía trazas de su color original y una enorme ala de ángel de color negra como la oscuridad infinita

-como mande supremo concejero, solamente desenfundare en caso de que la situación lo requiera…- contestaba Sephirot Solemne ofreciéndole su mano a su líder el cual aceptaba de manera delicada levantándose, inmediatamente dos de sus sirvientes recostaban sobre los hombros del supremo concejero una gabardina militar de color negro con bordados de oro así como su sombrero militar de ala larga del mismo estilo el cual llevaba en el frente la insignia del Sekiryuutei

-excelente, supongo que no puedo hacer nada ya que estas aquí, pero agradeceré que obedezcas mis órdenes de ahora en adelante…-

Largo cabello rojizo negruzco comenzaba a alzarse por la explosión de energía involuntaria de color negro y rojizo que el Sekiryuutei acababa de despedir mientras alzaba su garra izquierda cerrada en forma de puño haciendo brillar la gema de esta de un color negro violeta

-despues de todo, si matamos a Hyodo Issei todo esto será un sinsentido…-

Sephirot asentía en silencio

-Hi…-


End file.
